Baseball Lovers
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: Troy Bolton was the star baseball player at East. He didn't care about anything else but baseball. When Gabriella Montez moves in and goes to the local pizza place and ordered a baseball pizza, Troy takes a quick interest. Will they become friends or more
1. Pizza

Chapter 1- Pizza

_Pop! _The ball bounced off the bat echoing through the cage, "Dude, you need to find a date to the Valentines Day dance," my best friend said from behide me. I rolled my eyes and I watched the next ball approach my bat, I swung and _Pop!_ The machine blinked red telling me I was out of balls.

"Chad, I told you I wasn't going and why should I go some where, where everybody sits around to shy to dance? It seems that only prom or homecoming is when everybody reaches out to the dance floor," I told him pulling the baseball helmet off my head. "Why are you not going?" Chad asked me again. "Because, I don't want to date just any girl there, baseball players don't date the cheerleaders." I pointed out to him, "So, you do not have to date a cheerleader, just take one to the dance like…Kim." I glared at him, "What in your right mind makes you think I would want to take a slut like Kim?" Chad shrugged his shoulders; I dropped my lucky bat into my bag. "That's right, and I swear if she would just wear her bra and underwear to school we wouldn't notice a difference." Chad wiggled his eyebrows and tossed me my jacket.

"Well you are right about that but you are so focused on baseball…"

"Chad, I want to make the draft! I have to keep up my game, my dad and I have pitching lessons or whatever they are in an hour so let's go grab some food, leave, so I can go pitch." Chad looked at me, "Whatever Bolton,"

"Chad!" I whined, "I haven't gotten to pitch in a week! I am dying to get out there on the rubber and lose my mind." I shifted the bag onto my shoulder and we headed out the door. "What if this amazing girl came around, would you date her?" I laughed and I pushed the door open to feel a cold breeze against my face. "I don't know Chad…" I paused to look at him, "Maybe."

He grinned, "I'll take maybe! But seriously I am starving lets go eat." I shook my head and let a small laugh leave my mouth; I got into my dads Ford Edge. My car, Sam, was in the shop after our little accident but it was all good.

"So where do you want to eat? I am in workout…" Chad held his hand up, "You are in training season, no Mickey D's, No Burger King, No Taco Bell, no good food." I started the car, "I got it so that's why I chose the Pizza place on main, and I can get some good pizza while you get some lame ass shit with no cheese."

"It has cheese but it's like…okay maybe it isn't cheese." My voice laughed as I said the last few words, "But it doesn't taste bad, I just can't wait until baseball starts so I am off this stupid thing."

"Yea well I am in season right now…are you coming to the game at least on Friday?" Chad asked, "Totally, but I might be a little late, hitting lessons."

He groaned and hit his head against the window, after groaning again he rubbed his head. "You haven't seen a full game all season long."

"Chad, Hitting is on Fridays at six. Every week. I can not help you with that one, just like pitching is every other week which is starting to suck ass because I want to pitch daily." I turned my blinker on to turn onto Spruce Street.

"Just like I want to run basketball drills daily but you are worse than me. You are out there daily, dedicated Troy and you aren't sick of it."

"I will never be sick of it, at least I hope not because I love it way to much. If I don't pick up that baseball daily I feel like my day isn't complete yet."

I turned onto the street of the restaurant, "I'll talk to my dad to see if we can end a little early on Friday. I mean it shouldn't be a big deal, I have practice on Tuesday…" Chad rubbed his forehead, "Your schedule makes my head hurt, how do you keep it all straight?"

I chuckled, "Trust me if I didn't have my iPhone, I wouldn't know how." I pushed my car door open and I looked at the parking lot. "Cody is working today," I said grinning, "Finally somebody who won't give me a funny look about what I order!"

"Only because he has to eat the same shit, aren't you happy your parents don't make you work?" I shook my head, "You would never see me, see that's why you don't want me to get a girlfriend because then I have to balance all four of you."

"Four?" Cody asked coming up, his black notebook stuffed in his back pocket. "Chad here wants me to get a girlfriend so bad, I was telling him that if I got a girlfriend I would have to balance him, you, baseball, and a girlfriend." I pointed out, "Ahh…" Cody said grabbing two menus.

"Oh come on Cody do we really need menus?" Chad asked, he looked down and he smiled, he put the menus back on the table. "So did you just come from the batting cages or sleeping?" Cody asked as he led us to the table. "Batting cages for an hour, I have pitching in forty five minutes so if we could hurry this party along…" I told him, "Gotcha, I can't believe you throw without me!" he exclaimed

"Ah…well if you didn't have to work all the damn time I would let you come and catch me because trust me you are way better than my dad." I slide into the booth and looked up at him, "I swear he is a major wimp when it comes to my fastballs. I mean he like cringes and shake his hand acting like I broke it." I muttered

"You do throw a hard fastball Troy, I mean hard. You can probably kill somebody but anyways, I am going to put you pizzas put in on emergency rush. Be back soon with a water and Dr. Pepper." He said tapping our table, walking away. "So I am you East High friend, he is your West High friend…" Chad said as he walked away.

"Is it seriously that big a deal to talk to West High kids?"

"No because I do it too but it's crazy, you are the one that made that whole thing okay freshman year."

"I wasn't about to let Cody, Brett, and VJ's relationships fall because our school had a huge issue with rivalry, I mean yeah I want to beat them every single time but I don't want to hurt them. They are my friends, you are my friend." A guy delivered our drinks and walked off.

"Cody told me to tell you that Becca showed up so he took his break," the guy then walked off, I grinned and shook my head. "He is in love," I said looking up at the light bulb. Chad laughed as he took a drink of the Dr. Pepper. "Wow, only if I could get you to fall in love." Grabbing my water, I took two sips before setting it down, "Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Mom! Where are the boxes with my bed stuff?" I asked, "Umm…go ask your dad." I pursed my lips and I walked out of the warm house in the semi cold air. It was better than New York but it still had a chill in the air, I tugged on my jacket and I looked up at the cloudy sky.<p>

"Daddy!" I called; he turned around to see me, his dark brown eyes with his shaggy brown hair. He had his hair growing around his face but that was normal for him. I did not think I have seen him any other way.

"Yea sweetheart?" he asked me, "Have you seen the box of my sheets?" he poked his tongue out and looked around confused, "Erm, no." he glanced around some more before he pointed, "Right there!" He called, "Ah! Thank you!" I said running over for it, my bare feet hit against the concert.

"Have you picked out your room yet?" I looked up at him, "Are we moving again?" I asked him, he sighed, "No,"

"But you will be in New York all summer and in Florida all Spring."

"And I will be right here all winter, you visit me during all your vacations honey, there just isn't a good home. Your mom has a great job offer here so she is taking it up and both of your grandparents live out here." I looked at him with my eyes, "Plus they might trade me this year so I can be a little closer." He said pulling me into his arms.

"Like to where daddy? You are the best out there; you are on the best team." He kissed my temple, "Maybe I don't need to be the best baby girl, and I just need to be a father and a great husband."

"You are daddy but…"

"No buts, I love playing with them and all but"

"No buts daddy, you made the rule first." I said poking him in the abs, my dad laughed and he picked me up swirling me around. "Ahh!" I screamed as he tossed me over his shoulder, I giggled and my dad ran around the yard. "You two be careful!" my mom yelled. My dad set me down and I looked at me parents, I was an unplanned baby. My mom had me when she was sixteen and my dad was seventeen.

"Momma," I asked her, she turned around to look at me, "Can I run and grab some pizza really quick?" my mom fished out her keys to her Audi, "Go ahead," I smiled biting down on my lip, "Hey can you get me that one stuff?" I scrunched up my nose, "Is that even real cheese?" he pursed his lips together, "Yes…well no." I breathed out a laugh before getting into my moms car.

Just moving in not but two hours ago, I had no idea where I was really going expect for I had been down here before when I was little. I drove around the town looking until I came across this little pizza place, I shrugged and got out of the car. My dad was going to have to survive if they did not have his 'cheese'

I walked in and the doorbell ringed, "Why hello," I turned around to see a person with black hair who had on a blue shirt with a pair of jeans. "How may I help you?"

"Oh uhm I have a question which could be so odd that you will look at me funny but my dad eats this cheese on his pizza that's healthier…"

"Oh the baseball pizza?" I wrinkled my eyebrows, "The what?" he laughed, "We call it the baseball pizza around here, usually baseball players around here are the only one that orders it, me including." I raised an eyebrow, "Baseball player huh?"

"A little wrestling, football, mostly baseball though." I nodded my head, "Well get me a small baseball pizza or whatever and a large cheese and mushroom." I said, I grabbed my wallet from my purse and started to pull out the debt card. "See you later Newman," I turned around to see a guy with a puffy afro and a guy with shaggy brown hair.

"Bolton, we have somebody else that eats the baseball pizza!" Troy turned around and glanced at me, "Her?" he questioned, his eyes. His eyes were blue. My favorite color of eyes for a guy, I loved them already.

"No, I am guessing her dad since she didn't even know what the cheese is called." I shot the guy a look, the guy who had the afro squinted at me, "Are you new?" he asked after a full minute of staring, "Uh yea?"

The waiter and the shaggy head both started laughing, "Sorry for Chad he has issues," shaggy hair said, the guy started pushing him out the door and I looked back at the waiter.

"Who was that?"

"Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth, aka my best friends." He gladly took my debt card, "I am Cody Newman by the way," he said sticking his hand out, "So you just moved in?"

"Um, yea like two hours ago." I said carefully sticking my hand out to shake it, in my opinion it was gross. "Where you coming from?" he asked me, he pushed in my order on the computer.

"New York, Florida, Kansas City, Los Angles…would you like for me to continue?" I asked him, he laughed, "Nah, I got the gist. So your dad or mom moves a lot for work?" he questioned, he leaned over the counter to talk to me some more.

"Dad. His job is like crazy insane; he only stays with us during winter. He is gone during the whole summer and spring." Cody shaped his mouth into an O. "Well that stinks, you know what school you are going to?"

"East, I start tomorrow morning." I said trying not to yawn, "Oh boy have fun over there, that's where Bolton and Danforth go to school."

I squinted my eyebrows, "Where do you go to school then?"

"West High, rivals and all." I laughed and he handed me two pizzas, "Thanks," I said, "No time but good luck tomorrow."

I nodded, "Thanks."

My body turned to exit out the door; I rushed to the car as the wind speed was picking up. I felt chills run down my back, "God, I this should be amazing but I am cold." I muttered, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to see Dylan Brett calling me.

"Why I haven't talked to you in a long time," I said into the phone, Dylan laughed, "I have been busy lately, and football and baseball are both taking up a lot of my time. Senior year and everything, dad is on my ass." I laughed; Dylan is the all-famous George Brett's kid. Yes, I knew the whole family, nice, dated Dylan for a little bit before deciding we were better off as friends.

"Ahh…lucky me I am still a junior." I said switching lanes, "Ha-ha at least you have your little brain." I made a clicking noise with my teeth, "You got it,"

"So dad told me you all moved again…"

Sighing into the phone I turned into the new subdivision, "It was mom this time; dad is still wanting to play with New York and all but moving to New Mexico…"

"Is he thinking about going back to the Royals?" I shrugged my shoulders even though he could not see, "I don't know, I just hope he stays with the Yankees for now because I love being in New York."

"Selfish much?" he joked, "Hardy har har," I mumbled to him, "I am laughing so hard."

He snorted, "I can tell!"

I pulled up into the drive way and I turned the car off, "Well, I have the town's famous baseball pizza…"

"With the special cheese?"

"Totally. Anyways are you coming down anytime soon?"

"Nah, baseball season is right around the corner, busy, busy, and busy." He muttered through the phone, "Whatever," I said getting out of my car, "You are just to busy with Jessica!" I tormented him, "So funny," he said, "Are you rolling your eyes at me?" I asked him, "I am to damn predictable."

"Yes you are and I gotta go!" I said pulling the phone away from my face; I hung up the phone stuffing it into my pocket. "I got pizza!" I called coming in the house, "Did they have my kind?" my dads head poked out from one of the boxes. "Mhm." I said setting down the two boxes in the kitchen. I walked over to the running fridge pulling out a bottle of water.

"I met some kids while I was out to." My dad raised an eyebrow, "Really now?" I nodded my head, "Three guys, I was asking for your pizza which by the way is called the baseball pizza." I said winking at him, he laughed and my mom walked in grabbing paper plates from the spot above. "I think one of them plays baseball but I am not sure, two of them go to my school." I grabbed a greasy slice of pizza from the box.

"That's good, maybe now you won't be so nervous," he tapped his greasy finger against my cheek, "Hey! Now I have to wash my face!" I said pulling my finger down the side of this cheek. "Hey! Now I have to wash my face!" my dad mimicked, I glared at him, and "Mr. I have to have a certain pizza!"

"Oh it's on now!"

"You two would you just finish your dinner, Gabi you need to get your room and closest all sorted out before tomorrow morning and Alex you need to," my dad interrupted my mom. "I need to finish unpacking, put together the TV in the living room, and call my manger to see when we have to report to Spring Training…I got it." He said leaning forward to kiss her on the lips; I rolled my eyes at the two lovebirds.

"Thank you now you two stop your fighting and hurry, only so many hours left in a day!"

"Babe you need to slow down," he murmured into her ear, I raised an eyebrow as the conversed, "Honey, I can't slow down." She protested. I quietly ate my pizza as the two argued.

"I will lie down soon, I promise."

"Damn," my dad muttered as she started walking away

My mom took her two slices of pizza before heading out into there bedroom across the house, my dad and I busted out into laughter before we continued our little game. "Dang, she was serious wasn't she?" I said, my dad grabbed his pizza, "Of course, your mom just wants everything to be finished and put away."

"She hates moving," I told him, my dad sighed heavily, "Yes, I know." He eyed me for a moment, "How come you don't mind moving as much?" he asked

"My friends are all…" I paused trying to think of the right word, "changeable?" I questioned using the word, "I can find the same friends everywhere I go. I am one of the oldest kids on the baseball team since you had me at so young but I am able to find friends easily."

"I shouldn't even be asking about this but your last boyfriend was Dylan and…"

"Lets just not mention Dylan, I waiting for everything to be permitted before I finally get a guy. Plus being sixteen just isn't my luck; don't want to end up like you guys." He chuckled, "That's good, and I don't want you to be like me either." He leaned over kissing my forehead. "But you will be 17 in two weeks," I sighed looking at him, "Let's not make it a big deal alright?"

"Alright…"

* * *

><p>"Troy, curveball." I took a deep breath, I did the motions and I let the ball leave my fingers. "Excellent." Gary looked up at me, I smiled, "It feels so good, and can't we move pitching to weekly!" I begged, "I only get to pitch during the winter on these days!"<p>

"Troy you gotta save your shoulder, doing too much will hurt you no matter what you think." Gary said standing up on the bucket, "So don't be throwing that curveball too much. Focus on your fastball and change up." We started to collect all the balls into a bucket.

"Fine but can I…"

"No,"

"Troy! How was pitching?" my dad came strolling through the door, I looked up to see him in what my mom and I called his uniform, khaki shorts with one of my many teams baseball shirts. "Fantastic," I said smiling up at him.

"Great, now Gary how was it really?" my jaw dropped as he said this, the two men laughed and shook my head, "He did great tonight, his fastball heated up the room, his curve ball was okay in the beginning but we tweaked a few things for that to be fixed, change up as good as usual. That's all we really worked on today,"

I tossed my mitt into the bag sitting on the ground nearby, "And he keeps begging for me to have weekly classes," I smiled a little before looking at my dad. "Troy you start doing once a week in March, a month I think you can hold off. Right now you need to keep school grades up; baseball season is coming around for everything." I sighed, "I got it dad, but can we please…"

"No!" Gary's and my dads voice echoed through the room, "Fine," I grumbled, I picked up the leather ball in my hand, "Can I at least throw a little bit more so my dad can see?" I tossed the ball up in the air. The two guys looked at each other and shrugged there shoulders, "Go at it." My dad picked up my glove tossing it to me then picking up a glove for him. I smiled and stepped onto the rubber.

My dad got onto the bucket that was behide the plate, I came set, and then _Pop!_ You heard the ball from a mile away, "How the hell can Cody handle this?" my dad asked, I grinned as he started to complain again. "Oh come on dad,"

My dad rolled his eyes and tossed the ball back to me, "And the wind up," Grey said from behide, the ball popped into the glove again.

"Alright, that's enough for tonight Troy." I looked up at the two guys and sighed, "Fine," I grumbled, I went over to put all of my stuff away. I slide it all into place and took off my cleats to replace them with my Nike sandals; I jumped when my dad touched my back. "You have the next four nights off, you had batting practice on Friday."

Shit, I needed to ask to shorten it, "Dad?" I asked he turned back around to look at me, "Yea son?"

"Do you think we could possible shorten Fridays hitting lesson, Chad wants me to come to the game Friday and he means all of the game." My voice carried up and his expression was not good, "How about if I call Lance and see if I can get you in any earlier but that might mean a morning session before school." He warned my dad was good about trying to get everything in. In the winter it was not hard he wanted me to have a normal high school life while a nice baseball one.

"Thanks Dad,"

"Come on you need to get home and do your homework from last Friday," I rolled my eyes and picked up my bag, "Cody talked about coming over after work." I said as I pulled out my keys, "You have to do your homework first Troy," I walked into the dark parking lot unlocking my dad's car. "Yea we were going to be homework buddies." I said tossing my bag into the back of the car.

"Whatever as long as your homework is done by midnight." I glared at him, "I have so much homework dad, how about one." I bargained with him, my dad got into the drivers seat stealing the keys from me. "Fine but Cody needs to,"

"Curfew is early for him dad," my dad rolled his eyes, "Are we going to go down to Surprise Arizona for a few days to watch spring training?"

"Nah, it's just the Royals and Texas." I said to him, "Troy, they may just be the Royals or Texas but if you want the majors they are your best chance."

"Oh come on…" I said looking at him; he shrugged his shoulders, "Just saying…"

My dad started the car and I pulled out my cell phone, "Newman," I said answering the phone call that came into my phone, "Bolton, are you still game for tonight?"

"Hell ya, homework has to be done by one." I muttered, "Ah, so we can play video games for an hour before we have to start the homework." He mumbled quietly, I looked over at my dad, "Totally dude, and gotta hit that history book." I said looking at my dad with a smirk. My dad shook his head, "Well I just got out of work, be there in a total of ten minutes." I hung up my phone, "Troy," my dad warned, "It's an hour dad an hour of fun."

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! This is your first chapter to Baseball Lovers! What did you all think? I hope you will all enjoy this because this will become a series! Yayy! In addition, this story is going to be on a schedule! Every Sunday it will be updated. There might be days (Like Zac's Birthday, anniversary to something, blah etc) that it will be changed but ALWAYS ON SUNDAYS! Nothing earlier or later unless noted otherwise. <strong>

**In addition, this story is going to be a little like My Laker Baby, I am going to try to fit another story in that is different in here. However, I need to get it well written out before I can release it. Therefore, you can be looking for those. **

**MLB will be updated on Valentines Day...Get excited it is going to be an amazing chapter! **

**So the next chapter will be posted a week from today! Hope you all enjoyed the Super Bowl…for my America Friends ;) **

**Go Giants! ...PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	2. New School

Chapter 2- New School

I yawned and poured my Bran cereal into the white bowl, I then put the milk in grabbing the spoon lifting the first bite into my mouth. "Good Morning Troy," my mom said walking into the room, I leaned over and nodded my head trying to swallow my first bite of cereal. "Good Morning," I said back to her, she had her yoga pants on with a purple tank top.

"Your dad said you were still up at one, play video games a little too long?" she asked, why was she so perky in the morning? I mean this conversation could have waited until later tonight "Yea, Cody and I got caught up in NCAA 11," I told her, "His mom called your dad saying Cody wasn't home yet,"

"His phone died and we lost track of time doing homework, I mean we only played for an hour and a half where we were only supposed to play for an hour," I said shrugging my shoulders "No big deal" I said, my mom grabbed her cup of coffee before grabbing the newspaper. "So Monday are the worst of the week anything to make that better?" I snorted, "Yea whatever."

"Oh come on Troy," my mom said, I looked at her closely,

"Mhm," I mumbled, I stuffed a spoon full of cereal into my mouth, "Darbus is a nut case on Mondays," I told her with my mouth full, and my mom shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. "Momma she is crazy!" I said as she scanned over the sports section, "Mhm whatever you say Troy," she grinned and I took another bite of cereal.

"Just ask dad!" she looked up at me, "Oh I know every Monday you seem to piss her off, which pisses your dad off because he has to fight with her." I shook my head, "Yea, yea," I said

"Ask dad what?" my little sister asked coming in the room and I had a little brother. "None of your business Emily," I muttered, Emily was ten while my little brother, Luke, was two. Emily could care less about all the baseball I was playing but Luke was the batboy and always hanging with the guys, I nudged Emily a little and she pouted.

"No need to be mean to me Troy!" she said sticking her tongue out, my mom glared at all of us while my dad walked into the room, with white basketball shorts and a red wildcat tshirt. "Good Morning daddy!" Emily said running up to him, "Morning babe," he kissed the top of her head; I rolled my eyes and finished the last of my cereal. Emily was short; I was like twice her height at the age of ten. She had long wavy hair and the blue eyes.

"Troy, what did I say about homework being done last night?" my dad asked me, his stern eyes looking at me "Its done dad that's all that matters," I said looking at him, "Yea and now you are running on what seven hours of sleep?" I rolled my eyes again and put my cereal bowl into the sink. "Dad, I have done a lot worse plus that's what Darbus homeroom is for." I grinned looking at him; my dad shook his head, "No way. If I get one more call from that woman on a Monday I swear…" his jaw tightened, my mom and I bust out into laughter.

"Who daddy?" Emily's perky voice jabbed into the conversation, "Emily!" I yelled looking at her; she pouted and looked at my mom for help.

"Emily, go get ready," my mom said pointing her in the opposite direction. Her jaw dropped and she huffed and walked off pouting. I looked at my parents, "Kids," I said muttering, my parents shook there heads at me.

"So I am heading to school, I am gonna meet up with Chad and have you…" I started to ask my dad but he interrupted me.

"I havent called Lance yet but I will during my lunch break today since I have to deal with you…kids." He said picking up a bottle of water out of the fridge. I poked my tongue out, I nodded my head, and I reached for my dad's car keys, "Are you ready to go dad?" I asked, "I need to get to school so I can get to my locker, get all my sh…stuff together and make it to class on time."

"Nice save," he said looking at me, "And where is the talking in this solution?" he asked, "Ha-ha but seriously are you ready?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have wrecked your car running a red light," he said looking at me, I pursed my lips together, "True,"

My parents laughed and my dad nodded his head, "Yea come on lets get going." I slipped my backpack over my shoulder; I ran into the garage and slipped into the drivers seat before my dad could, ever since I started driving it had been a competition to see who could get to the car fast…when I didn't have my car. My dad shook his head as he walked out the door, a blueberry muffin in hand. "You are lucky I want to eat on the way there," he said jumping into the car, I smirked and I started the car. "I don't need luck dad, all I need is skill."

My dad rolled his eyes and I backed out of the driveway and headed to school.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, I am nervous!" I complained I stabbed at the waffle in front of me. "Honey there is no need to be nervous." He said I looked at him, "What makes you say that?"<p>

"You have already met some of the guys there! That's a big step and you haven't even stepped into the door yet!" he brown eyes light up and he laughed. "Ha ha very funny." I said looking at him, he smiled at me and then his face dropped a little bit. "I have some bad news for you," he said quietly, my eyes glared at him a little, "What bad news?" I asked dropping my fork.

The sound clattered on the plate, "Maybe I should wait for later…," he muttered looking around; I looked at him closely, "Dad you have to tell me because I will feel bad if I don't know and won't be able to focus." I said to him, he nodded, "I leave on your birthday, early in the morning." I looked up at my dad and I pushed my car out, the ends of the chair rubbing on the hardwood floor.

"Ella, I didn't mean to…" I grabbed my backpack off the chair and I slipped it over my shoulders. I looked down at my outfit to make sure it was the right outfit. I had on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a purple flowing shirt. My dad followed close behide, "Ella I can't control those things. I talked to him and he said as long as I am there that day but all the time changes it's gonna be hard." He said reaching for my arm, "Dad, I need to get to school. I have to find my locker and…"

"Gabi," his voice was sharp, "Dad, I don't really want to talk about this because guess what? I have to talk about you leaving me for months! I just want you to stay around sometimes by the time you get home you have to leave now you have to leave on my birthday. Wonderful!" I cried, my mom came out of the room rubbing her eyes, "Honey what's wrong?" she asked

"Oh just ask dad! Because he knows, he is the one who has to leave on my birthday!" my mom looked over at my dad, "Ky, I tried to tell you last night but you were already falling asleep." My mom came over and hugged on my shoulders, "Alex we will talk about this later but for now Gabi do you want me to take you to school?" my mom asked, I shook my head.

"No, I just want to go to school." I whispered reaching for my car keys; my parents got me an Audi for my 16th birthday. I then walked out the door; I turned to see my parents staring at each other. "Kylie! I could not just keep it from her! She knew I was calling what more could I do?" I tried to shake it off and I pulled my phone out of my pocket, God they were starting to fight excessively much.

"Gabi, you are lucky its passing period what do you want?" he whispered into the phone, "Go outside or something, I just need somebody to talk to who will understand." I said sighing, "Uh no, what happened?" he asked

"My dad decided to tell me when he leaves for spring training," I paused, "On my first day of school," I muttered back, I heard the chatter of kids in the hall before he broke free from the noise. "It is shitty cold where it is so you better hurry up," he muttered, I groaned, "Should I just hang up?" I asked him

"Nah, I like talking to you." He said, "Whatever anyways he leaves on my birthday! I mean we have our whole tradition that we have and some how he has never had to go back on my birthday except this year." Dylan sighed, "I know how you feel, my dad was always gone on my birthday but I never had a tradition."

"You probably got to go and see your dad though,"

"That was my birthday present one year, to go and see him for a week. Got to miss school and everything." He added, "Loser," I got into my car and I backed out of the driveway.

"Anyways have you met any guys?"

"What makes you think I am looking for guys?" I asked, "Just wondering if I should be jealous…" I giggled and I started towards the school I passed yesterday.

"I did actually. While I was out getting pizza I met three, Cody, Troy, and Chad." I told him, "Really do they know your whole name?"

"Nope."

"Well if you see them you better tell them," he added, "Why would I tell them?" I asked

"Because your dad is the famous first basemen for the New York Yankees." I chewed on my lip looking at the road in front of me, "So when you introduce yourself to people do you say hi my name is Dylan Brett my dad is George Brett."

"Touché," he muttered, "Hey I gotta go, teachers are starting to lurk by the door and if my dad hears…" I looked to see the school coming into view, "You'll be in trouble. Gotcha ya," I said, "Bye love ya,"

"Love you too," I hung up the phone tossing it next to my backpack. I sighed after my conversations with Dylan it makes me wish I still lived in Kansas City.

I pulled my car into the parking lot of the school to see it would be one of the nicest cars here, I saw many beat up old cars but none like mine which is understandable.

I grabbed my purse and backpack; I opened my car door and walked towards the front doors. Kids were lingering around everywhere, around the cars, in the front of the building, and in the grassy area. I mean God how many kids could be in the school.

I pushed my way through the front area and saw even more kids. I groaned and I pushed my way through all of the kids, I finally made my way through the front office.

I heard a man's laugh as I walked into the office, "No he wrecked it going through a red stop light but he should have his car back by the end of the week which thank god, I just figured he is never home." I looked at the two talking as I stood quietly in front of the desk.

"Oh our you are new student?" the secretary finally looked at me, "Yea," I said, she nodded her head, "Gabriella Montez?" she questioned I cringed, "Yes,"

"Woah, is your dad the famous Alex Montez? Like from the New York Yankees?" the guy put his cup of coffee down and walked over to look at the papers, "I guess I should just say yes since it says on those papers," I mumbled, the guys eyes popped out of his head, "No way, that's amazing. Is she in my gym class?" he questioned

"Um, nope." The lady said, "My son loves your dad," he said looking up at me, I smiled and nodded my head. "So can I have my schedule and my locker number?" I asked pushing hair behide my ear.

"Oh sorry sweetie," she handed me my papers and I quickly scrambled away, I did not want to stay there and talk to them any longer. I groaned and texted Dylan.

_Why do I have such an uncommon last name? grr…_

I pushed my phone into my pocket and I looked at my sheet. Locker number 524, I walked towards the five hallway and I found my locker surrounded by cheerleaders. Great.

"Ladies, I gotta get to class." I looked over to see a tall guy probably some basketball player, "But Troy you are still dateless to the valentines day dance." I rolled my eyes, girls and dances, "Guys no dance for me." He said walking away, he caught my eye and then I noticed the blue eyes.

"Hey you are the girl I saw at the pizza place yesterday," I looked up at him and I felt blank, "Troy?" I questioned, he nodded his head, "Did Cody tell you?" he asked, and I nodded my head.

"I didn't seem to catch your name…" he said the girls started to disappear from around us. "Gabi," I told him, "Well Gabi may I borrow your schedule to see if we have any classes together?" I handed him the paper in my hand and then he turned around, "Hey you have that vacant locker right next to me!" he said pointing, I nodded thankfully, I walked over to the locker and started to spin the combination that I had looked at on my way down.

"Woah, you have like five out of seven classes with me!" he said stunned, "Really?"

"Even homeroom which is basically a joke but yea, we have a lot of them together." He said I stuffed all my stuff into the locker pulling out stuff from my backpack that I did not need. I slung my backpack around my shoulders and I looked at him, "So what classes?"

"Hour 1-4, then we have 6th hour together." He said handing me my schedule back; I nodded to see what those classes were. History, AP English, AP Bio, and our math class, sixth hour was Home Ec."

"Great, I hate Home Ec."

"You are just in time too, the baby project," he said wiggling his eyebrows, I groaned and I looked into my locker, "How come that doesn't excite me at all?" I grumbled, "I am way to busy to do such a thing and I have already done it!" I said looking at him, "We havent, where did you last come from?" he asked

"New York,"

"Ahh…" he shut my locker for me and we walked down the hallway, "And you will love Darbus, she is a…bitch." He ended up saying, I laughed and we walked closer to the room. "You know I have started a lot of new schools but this time I feel like I fit in."

"You are talking to basically the most popular kid in the building," I shook my head, "Why do males have such a high ego?" I asked him, he dropped his mouth for him to shut it quickly. "Hey, it is not an ego!"

"Well if I asked the kid with bushy-"

"Chad" he interrupted, "Right Chad, if you asked him he would say he would." Troy rolled his eyes, "Well yeah because he is the most popular of the basketball team, I am the most popular from the baseball team." Troy pointed out, I then felt the blood drop from my face. "Baseball?" I questioned

"Yea, I love the sport. Do you know anything about baseball? I mean you live in one of the greatest cities of baseball." He said I tried not to laugh when he asked if I knew what baseball was but since I am starting over, I told him one thing, "I know a little," and that is all I told him. I did not tell him that I eat, breath, and live baseball but I told him I know a little.

"Been to a Yankees game?" he questioned, "One or two," I responded, it felt so good to just say that when I have gone to hundreds of multiply teams.

"Wow, I have always dreamt of going to there stadium." I smiled and I looked down the hallway, the bell rang and the kids scattered, "Y'know I lived in Kansas City for a while and they may not have a good team but they have some fans out there, loyal and always having fun. The park is beautiful and amazing." I said, "I loved the Kansas City team." Troy smiled and he led me into the classroom.

"I have been there but I haven't been there since the remodel."

"Mr. Bolton! Why are you late?"

"I am showing Gabi around, she is new!" Troy said to the teacher with pure white hair, a scarf wrapped around her neck in a dramatic fashion and her big round glasses perched onto his face. "Awh, yes, Gabi as you like to go by, sit, and if I catch you with a cell phone it will be taken away!" she said loudly, I looked at Troy and he winked. I walked to the back of the classroom and slide into the seat.

* * *

><p>I rushed into the gym to see my dad standing at the free throw line shooting basketballs, "Hey dad," I said shrugging off my backpack, free period.<p>

"Troy, did you know that the daughter of Alex Montez is going to school here?" he questioned me, my mouth shifted and I looked at him, "You have to be joking me." I said, he passed the basketball to me and I bounced it once or twice. "No joke, she was even like yea, he is my dad. On the papers and everything!"

"Do you remember her name?"

"No, I just know she didn't have me as her teacher, she doesn't have PE this semester." He said, I nodded my head and took a shot with the basketball, "Did you get my batting switched?"

"5 am on Wednesday." I groaned and I watched the ball fall over the wrong side of hoop. "Why, so early?"

"So you can get your ass back to the house and shower." He said picking the ball back up, "And now you can go to the basketball game." I bit on my lip, "I have no clue if it's worth it but then maybe I can look to find his daughter because if I can find his daughter then I can meet him! I mean come on, THE Alex Montez, only reason I wanted to play first base."

"What isn't he only 33?"

"He had her in high school or adopted but I am betting in High school." I said trying to reshoot the ball, "I am so glad you gave up basketball because you suck ass." My dad said rebounding the ball that again shot off the back of the backboard. "That was your hope and dream for me."

"That would be true but that was also before you picked up a baseball mitt and bat showing real raw talent."

"You think Luke will be that way?" I asked brushing my fingers through my hair, "Are you kidding me? Have you seen him?" I laughed and nodded my head, "Yea, he is a little crazy but Emily is going to drive me crazy."

"Troy, ever since she could remember you were playing baseball. That is it. You do not spend time with her; you spend time with Luke because Luke is addicted to you. Your mom called me this morning saying when he woke up asking for you." I smiled, "Emily just doesn't understand and when I have friends over…"

"Troy, calm down," I took a deep breath and looked at him, "Why can't she understand that when she watches me play she can see more of me than any other time?"

My dad shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Troy, she is young and the only girl. Your mom signed her up for rec volleyball." I bit on my lip and look around, "Awesome," I said to him, "She will beg me to come to every single game and every time I have to say no because I have something baseball related."

My dad shook his head, "I am not giving you any excuse, I am talking to Lance and Gary, if some volleyball game ends up during there time you will have to skip. I can't punish you for having to get up earlier,"

"No dad, I rather get up earlier than not play at all. When I don't play its worse," I grumbled, "I know," I smiled softly as I looked at my phone sitting in my bag. "Well tell Emily that I will come to as many games as possible."

"Why don't you tell her?" he asked, "Um well after school today I am heading out to Brett's house for a while and when I come home I am doing homework then hitting the bed. Plus once I get home she is usually asleep."

"Luke will want to go with you," I smiled, "I might swing by and pick him up, we are just going to hang around with the team. Probably order in some pizza, play video games, and guess what Luke likes doing?" my dad smiled, "loves all of it, he will be the one to get you into a pickup game out back." I laughed and thought of my little brother.

"Well, I am going to go pick up some stuff from my locker and then head to math," I said rolling my eyes, "Well have fun, see you in fifth hour." I nodded my head and slipped my backpack over my shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Mom…I don't want a party!" I complained to her, I had just finished my first day of school at East high and the last thing I wanted to do was fight over my birthday.<p>

"Honey your dad feels very guilty and that would be the best way to make it up, so please!" she begged, I sighed and I looked at her. "Mom I don't know I don't even know many people here yet, who would even come?"

"Fine, we can talk about it over dinner. Well will dad even be at dinner?"

"Yea, he has been on the phone most of the day probably trying to plan you the most amazing seventeenth birthday party anybody could ask for." She said, "Mom it's just I am telling people different things. I met this guy and he plays baseball, he asked me if I knew much and I told him a little!" my mom raised an eyebrow at me, "A little? Gabi you can't just go in lying."

My mom slide the smoothie she was making me across the counter, "I wasn't lying I was just bending the truth a little bit. It was a new school, new people. I can get away with anything like that; he asked me if I have been to any Yankee games." My mom giggled as she took a drink of her own smoothie. She had givin up coffee a few weeks back and was totally relying on smoothies.

"How many did you say?" she asked, "One or two," I told her back, she laughed aloud and covered her mouth. "Wow, Gabriella Maria Montez, you are going to get in so much trouble once this boy finds out the truth." I licked my lips looking around, "Teachers have said my full name but it hasn't even clicked in his mind yet which is what I want. Somebody to treat me just like a normal person not the superstars daughter." I told her, I poked my straw around in my drink.

"I understand sweetheart but you are who you are. There is no changing that, once this boy finds out he may be a little disappointed that you lied to him." I chewed on my lip and she waved her hands in the air.

"So how was your first day of school at East High?" she questioned, I smiled, "It was pretty good for my first day, the guy made me feel belonged. The only thing is I have to take Home Ec again! I just did that class last year," my mom frowned, "You don't have to do the baby project again right?" she asked

I shook my head, "I sure hope not, if we do can we get some paper saying I have already done it, don't want to be a teen mom, and don't need to do it again?" I asked her, she laughed and nodded her head. "I can see what I can do about it."

"I have five out of seven classes with this guy, plus homeroom which I have a crazy teacher for. She is like a theater junkie and calls all of us weird names; I don't know its weird and the lady can't stand cell phones." My mom shook her head, "Some teachers scare me especially when I was pregnant with you." She said, "They would give me shit all the time thinking I was stupid or something while I was pregnant and after I had you I still pulled all A's. I wasn't going to let you get to my head making me think I couldn't do it." She paused to take a drink, "I will tell you it got difficult, I had to ask for a lot of help but my parents didn't mind because I was studying. Your dad's parents did not mind because he was working or playing baseball. It worked for us because we didn't lose our lives."

I looked down at my drink thinking about all of my moms words, "That's good to know mom because I wondered sometimes how you guys did it. How dad still got into the Majors and how you still got your college education."

"Well you were two when I started college so it was easier during college; your dad was drafted right out of high school because he was focused still. I smiled softly and I took a drink, "Amazing."

* * *

><p>"Luke, where we at?" I asked him, he looked around in his car seat and then he smiled, "Brett's!" he cried, I laughed shaking my head. I pulled my dad's car up the driveway and I got out, I went over to Luke's side of the car to get him out. I could not unbuckle the kids seat fast enough for him. Once he was out he had his mitt in his hands and his arms around my neck, I chuckled and shut the car door. It looked like I was the last one to arrive, I went up to the door and walked right in. "Hey Brenda," I said waving to his mom, she waved back and I slipped my shoes off.<p>

"Luke!" she cried out, Luke grinned from ear to ear like a little boy, which he was a little boy so that did not really make a difference. "Aw you are two cute!"

"Well thanks," I said to her, she glared and playfully hit my shoulder, "Well since you two look so alike…" I laughed and I shifted Luke to my other shoulder. "Are the guys all down in the basement?" I asked

"Yup go ahead down just to warn you many girlfriends are here."

"Oh Lord," I muttered, I looked at Luke, "Cover your little eyes," I told him; he smiled his toothy smile and put his mitt over his eyes. Brenda and I both started laughing, "Wow that wont be forgotten," I said, I shook my head as we walked down the stairs, I opened the door to hear "Fuck you Addison!" I cringed slightly, Brandon and Addison fighting, what else was new.

"Brandon I am so done with your bullshit!" I looked over at Luke, "You might want to cover your ears instead," I whispered to him, he peaked from behide his glove and smashed his ears together. "You are one messed up kid," I said laughing

I pushed the door open farther, "Little ears!" I called out, the fighting stopped and everybody turned to look at me. "You brought Luke Man!" Cody said hopping up from the couch, "Yea, all he could ask on the way here, is Cody going to be there?" the group laughed and I handed him off to Cody. "Why is he smashing his ears?" Cody asked I looked over at Brandon and Addison. "At first I thought those two were going to be sucking face but then I open the door and find out it's the PMSing week."

The guys ohhed around the room, "Wow Bolton, so smooth. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend!" Addison yelled, the guys laughed as she stormed out of the room. "Wow finally somebody had the guts to say it out loud for once." I shrugged my shoulders and I went over to collapse on the couch. "I am so tired; my dad busted me at 1:30 last night trying to finish homework. Luke must have been up for something," I said eyeing the two year old.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing much but to wrap it up, he asked me why it wasn't finished by one. I told him it was done and that's all that mattered, he yelled at me for not sleeping enough but y'know."

"Are you going to batting with Lance on Friday?" Brett asked, his hands gripping on the play station controller. "Nope, I get to go Wednesday at five in the morning." I mumbled fiddling with my cell phone, "Why the hell are you going so early?"

"Chad wants me to go to the full basketball game on Friday against West so I was like sure."

"Basketball," Brandon snorted, "You are going to the basketball game?" I nodded my head, "It's sad because my dad coaches the team and I havent been to a full game."

"Didn't your dad want you to play basketball?" Travis asked from the reclining chair, "Oh yea, but when they saw the talent with the glove, he didn't look back." I said Cody and Luke were on the floor messing around.

"Cody, when are your parents going to let you stop working at that pizza place?" I asked him, he tilted his head backwards, "Once school ball starts which will be soon, my parents say I can quit and I don't have to work my senior year."

"Dang Congrats Cody!" Brandon said, the group laughed, Luke got up and went running towards me. "Baseball?" I scrunched my eyebrows, "What's baseball?" I asked him, he huffed a breath and looked down at his mitt.

"Baseball!" he said loudly in his two year old voice, the group of guys chuckled and I picked him up putting him above my head. "You my friend are baseball obsessed." I said, he giggled and kicked his legs around. "So guys are we going to play some baseball to entertain the kid or what?" Cody asked getting up, we all laughed getting up from the couch and racing to be the first on the field to be captain…so, you could have Luke.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Sunday! Here is your update to Baseball Lovers! Did you guys enjoy the chapter? You found out who Gabi's dad is, more will be found out about that relationship in future chapters. Troy doesn't know who her dad is, what do you think that is going to do? Hmmm…. ;) <strong>

**Well, after a long week of having the flu. I am ready to update on Tuesday, my laker baby. :) You will be happy, I promise! Also, pass word around about my new story! Pleaseeeeee! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASEEEE! **


	3. Friends

Chapter 3- Friends

"So New York huh?" I looked up at Troy who was sitting next to me, we had free time in History, "Uhm yea New York," I said back to him, and I looked back down at my History book before I saw it sliding away.

"What's it like?" he questioned deeper, "Busy," I told him, I reached for my book but he kept it out of my reach. "Come on enough studying lets talk! Get to know each other I mean you are in half of my classes," he said, I sighed and I stopped reaching for the book.

"Fine," I grumbled sitting back against my chair he smiled satisfied. I would have to admit, he had a really cute smile. His blue eyes shined whenever he talked about baseball and it was cute.

"Alright so please will you tell me what New York is like," he began to beg, "Only to put you out of your misery." I said coolly, "New York is like no other place I have lived. You sleep all day and party all night, school was another language. Lucky for me I went to a private school and I lived in the richer part of town," I said to him, "But I wish I could go back. I loved it there, the leaves in central park, Time square, and the mistakes I made up there but I wouldn't switch it around for anything." I told him

"Wow, sounds like so much fun. I am going to visit there one day; hopefully I am in a baseball uniform when I go up there to but if it's sooner awesome."

"So you really want that major league baseball life?" I asked him, he nodded his head, "All the time, I don't put in all these batting and pitching classes in for nothing. I am so ready for it to be worth something. I have worked my ass off since I was probably eight. I started taking it all more serious. Now I don't like those days where I can't play baseball."

My head nodded, "I gotcha,"

"So whens your birthday?" Troy questioned, I groaned, "On the 19th." I said to him, "You don't sound excited."

"Yea well personal reasons but what about you?" he scratched his chin and looked at me, "You have eleven days till your birthday and you have no friends. I find this a bad issue,"

"You are my friend…" I pointed out, he nodded and pulled out his cell phone, I looked up to see if the teacher was looking but he was too focused on the computer game in front of him.

"Well you are going to be meeting all of my friends today," I raised an eyebrow, "All? So is that like the whole school since you are the most popular," He narrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, "Not nice, you sounded like my sister there." I bust out into giggles, "You have a little sister!" I said looking at him, "What does that scare you away or something?"

"No! I have always wanted a little sibling!" I said looking at him, "How old is she?"

Troy snorted, "Old enough to be a pain in the ass, see my little brother who is two is cute." My mouth caved into a bright smile, "Oh Troy I have to meet them!"

"Emily is ten and thinks my whole life is a waste of time, she hates me but Luke on the other hand loves hanging out with my friends and I." I smiled and I looked down at my hand, "I always wished for a little brother or sister. I mean always and when I went to my parents they kind of laughed. I mean they always wanted more kids but it just never happened." I said shrugging my shoulders, "They were happy that they have one…"

"How old are your parents?" he questioned, "Young. They had me in high school," I said to him, I looked up at him to see if he ever put together two and two. "So they could still have more kids?" I bit on my lip and thought about it, "Yea, I guess so." I said looking up at him, "I mean they are in early thirties, some people are just having there first kid."

"Totally, you should ask them." I smiled and I picked up pen and started to doodle in my notebook. "So do you play any sports besides knowing a little about baseball?" he asked

"I played volleyball for quiet a few years I still play, I had to quit my club team in New York since we were moving but next year will be my last year. So I will be playing school and club." I said to him, he raised an eyebrow, "You any good?"

"Any good? I already have scouts looking at me." He whistled, "I thought I was the only one," he teased, I playfully hit his shoulder. "Alright so can I pick you up at your house tonight at six thirty? I am going to take you out to dinner and have you met all of my friends." I shifted and thought if I should just drive, "Nah, I can drive there Troy. I will meet you all up there at six thirty." I said picking up my iPhone. I punched in the date and time while Troy studied me.

"Emily is going to start playing volleyball this year, maybe if I have you come over one day and show her some things. She has never played before so if you…"

I looked at him, "Sure, umm when like tonight?" he chewed on his lip, "um how about tomorr…wait how about Thursday? I am busy tomorrow, I can meet you two up at the local gym and you guys can do whatever, I am babysitting anyways." He said

"Okay," I looked down at my phone wondering if I should make sure I had nothing going on, "Then maybe she won't stalk off to her room all pissy."

I giggled and I looked at the clock on the wall, "So tonight at six thirty and that one pizza place?" I questioned

"Yupp, what kind of pizza do you like?" I licked my lips, "Barbeque Chicken,"

"That's my total favorite! I can only have it during the season so I can have more calories but right now I can only eat the non cheese whatever it is." He said, I giggled and I started to gather all of my stuff up. "And Friday night do you know if you are going to the basketball game?" I shook my head, "I don't know of any basketball game."

"Well you should go Friday night, it's up here and then you can find some lucky guy to drag you to the Valentines Day dance." I groaned, "I sometimes hate valentines day." I told him, he nodded his head, "It's sometimes pointless when you don't have anybody to be with. When you are younger sure, it's a day where you get loads of candy but once you are like our age or older you start to feel the pang that you might not have somebody."

My jaw dropped a little; "Who knew you could be such heartfelt guy," I mumbled softly under my breath, "Hm?" he asked me, I shook my head. "Nothing."

I rubbed on my chin and looked at my cell phone again, "So I will see you later Troy," I said and then the bell rang, I jumped up from my seat and went running down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

"Dylan, this guy is just like my dad! So focused on baseball and its hard not to tell him but I don't want to tell him." I said into the phone as I kicked a pebble stone down my street. "Understandable, I mean this guy is baseball crazy and your dad is baseball crazy if they two found out you could be left in the dust."

"Not funny Dylan, the first friend I make here is a guy who loves baseball." I shook my head as I rolled over on my bed, "He wants me to meet him at six thirty for pizza and to meet all of his friends." I said watching the clock flicker to five fifteen. "Well are you going to go?" he asked

"Of course, I mean this guy is so nice and cute too." I added, "So which one is this?" he asked, "Troy."

"Ahh, can I have a last night name so I can look at his Facebook page?" he asked, I laughed, "Bolton." I heard Dylan shift and then his fingers hit against the keyboard. "Damn Gabi could you find somebody uglier please?" I laughed and I looked up at my ceiling, "We aren't anything, just friends."

"Just friends, my ass." He muttered, I giggled and I pulled out my History book to start working on the homework. "Then he wants me to help his sister with volleyball? I do not coach I am just a player." I said, Dylan laughed a dry laugh, "Whatever you were the coach basically one year."

"Yea, because I was better than the coach."

"True that, she was evil little bitch too."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek deciding if I should ask Dylan or not, "Dyl," I asked

"What?" I looked to see my dad cracked, "I have a super important question that has to stay top secret." I mumbled into the phone, "I love those kinds of secrets," he said

"Good, well you know both of my parents are really young for parents." I could see Dylan nodding his head, "Yup," I shifted my eyes and I watched the door. "Why did they never have another kid then? I mean they always said they wanted more kids, they act like they are way too old to have a kid." I whispered into the phone, "Woah, heavy news on that one. Umm…I really don't know how to respond."

"That's all right because I can't control my thinking. I was talking to Troy about his siblings and then made me think, my parents are in there early thirties, not late early. Some people are just having there first kid!" I whispered/yelled.

"Maybe there is something more that you don't know Gabs, only way you could find out is to ask your parents and before your dad leaves because this will eat at you." He said, "I don't know why I keep thinking this, but when I was little I always wished for another sibling and I asked my parents but they kept saying later."

"Maybe later hasn't come yet, maybe they are waiting for you to leave the house to raise there real daughter since you are some alien from another plant."

"Oh Dylan shut up!" I yelled into the phone, he laughed, I rolled over onto my stomach and I looked across my room. "I just don't want anything bad to come out of this whole thing." I said

"What would come bad out of this?" he questioned, "I don't know." I muttered, "I really don't know but I have to start getting ready for this dinner thing."

"You are really excited for it, admitted it." He said I rolled my eyes, "Maybe a little, I have never been this included for just moving in yesterday." I commented

"Why did you move out there again?"

"My mom and dads parents live out here, my mom got a good job offer herself, and it just seems like the right place to be. I like it just wish you were around." I mumbled, "I wish you were around too because I don't have my best friend," I grinned and I sat up looking into the mirror on the wall. I looked at my crazy hair and my shirt dipping lower than it should be.

"I love you best friend," I said sighing, "And I love you too best friend but I gotta finish my homework." He said, "Alrighty," I muttered, "I gotta shower, get ready and etc."

"You are acting like this is a date,"

"Bye Dylan," I told him hanging up the phone, I tossed it on my bed and I grabbed a towel, and then headed to my bathroom.

I turned on the shower, hung up my towel on the rack before stripping down to nothing. I stepped into the warm shower to feel all the pressure come off my shoulders and my mind went free.

I quickly did my hair and I shaved my legs to a perfect smooth before stepping out of the shower. I ringed my hair free of water and I pulled the towel around my body holding it tightly across my chest. I looked at the foggy mirror and the clock. Five fifty.

I put lotion on my legs and I stepped out of my bathroom to find some clothes. I grabbed my underwear and bra tossing them onto my bed. I quickly moved to my closet and started to shift through it, I pulled out my ripped dark wash skinnies from Forever 21. I searched a little longer for the shirt I was going to wear with it but decided on a Forever 21 gray soft V-neck shirt with a sequined heart in the middle of the shirt.

I took all my clothes into the bathroom and changed, I blew dried my hair and pulled on a butterfly pendent from American eagle. I pulled a ponytail onto my wrist just incase I needed to pull my hair up. I whipped a few strips of mascara on and a strip of blush on each cheek. I looked down at my bare feet, I touched my chin and I wondered what shoes I should wear. I looked at the clock to see it was already six fifteen.

"Where the hell did the time go?" I wondered aloud, I looked in my closet to see what shoes I want before my eyes landed on my pink converse. I grinned and I picked the shoes off the floor and slipped them onto my little feet. I tied the white laces into a perfect knot and I grabbed my black Guess purse. I grabbed my car keys from the nightstand and I dashed down the stairs.

"Gabi honey can we talk…" I turned to see my dad behide me, "Nope, I am going out with some friends." I mumbled passing by and going to the door. "Well you should invite them to the party next Friday." He said, I opened the door and I slammed it. Was not about to talk to him when I was not ready to talk to him.

I hurried out to my car and I pulled the door open, I sat down turning the car on. I backed out of the driveway and drove through town.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

"Chad we are all gather so Gabi can make a few friends," I told him through the phone, "That's cool," he said, "Are you coming?" I asked, "I dunno, I might have something with the basketball guys."

I frowned, "What is that about?"

"It's all your baseball friends!" Chad muttered, "Um no Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason are all going to be there! Chad your fucking girlfriend is going to be there." I said to him, "All, the girls."

"Troy you are going to be caught up in the baseball guys, Taylor will be fawning over Gabi with the rest of the girls." He paused and I laughed, "What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled into the phone, I stood up off my bed and looked out the window. "Troy you are so hooked on baseball…"

"You seemed just fine earlier!" I said to him, "And you are best friends with Cody and the whole baseball team. What happened?" I pleaded, "Troy you are…"

"You are the one who said I needed to get a girlfriend but once I befriend a girl you freak out."

"Not some new girl Bolton! You are trying to get all of these people to like her and what do you know about here?" I laughed, "Her birthday is next week, she moved from New York and plays volleyball and she has no friends here. The first thing you would want when you first move somewhere new is a friend,"

"I do not trust her Troy; you know she is hiding something."

"You have not even talked to her yet Chad! Five minutes in the pizza place?" I asked him, I heard my door creep open; I turned to see Emily coming into the room. "Troy dad said to be more quiet!" she said, flames flashed in my eyes, "Emily! Get OUT of my room!" I yelled at her, her face crumbled and inset guilt ran through my body. "Chad,"

"Whatever, I will be there tonight." He said, and then the dial tone. I threw my phone down on the bed and I looked at the empty doorway. "Troy Alexander Bolton!" I dropped my head into my two hands. "I know mom, I pissed Emily off, she went crying to you, I am grounded yah yah," I mumbled flopping down on my bed, "Troy, why is your sister crying now?" she asked, "Chad and I are fighting, she came in and she said something, hell I don't even know." I said turning over to look at her, "Why are Chad and you fighting?"

"Over the girl at school who I befriended. Just moved in and I am taking her to dinner tonight so she can meet all my friends, so she can have some friends." I muttered, "And he gets all pissy about it, I was pissed and I snapped at her. Sorry." I said looking at her, "Honey,"

"Mom I have to start getting ready," I mumbled, I got up and I grabbed a towel. "At least say sorry to your sister," she added, I went over and slammed my door shut to my bathroom. I leaned my head against the back of the door. I needed to talk to Chad again but he wouldn't answer my call.

I shook my head and I turned the shower on but then I heard my phone ring, I groaned as I walked out the door of my bathroom. I looked at the phone to see Chad calling back, "Wow, you are actually going to talk to me?" I said into the phone, "I-I can not be mad at you Troy but there is something about her that isn't…"

"And I am not saying there isn't something Chad but I at least want to make friends with the poor girl. She is in need of friends, you remember when I moved here in the first grade you were the first one to be nice to me Chad, and I am just trying to help."

"Fine, I see where you are coming from. I will be there tonight to see my girlfriend and give her a shot, and yes I am friends with the baseball team. I was not mad I am just frustrated that you probably won't see the whole basketball game."

"That is where you are wrong my friend, I am getting up super early tomorrow to so." I told him, "Well sounds like we are going to party Friday night!"

"Hey Chad, have you seen the new girl around school?"

"Like Gabi?"

"No someone else but if you ever find her its Alex Montez's daughter," I told him, "No shit, that's awesome." I looked at my shower wall, "Hey, I gotta go get into the shower." I said to him, "Woah, shower and all?"

"It's not a date." I said quickly, "Oh I know because you don't date girls." My jaw dropped and I laughed, "Whatever," I mumbled he laughed and I hung up the phone. I stripped down and I jumped into a shower.

After five minutes under the hot water I turned the shower off and I stepped out wrapping a towel around my waist. I shook my head like a dog trying to shake all the water from all of his ears. I looked in the mirror and I pulled the brush through my hair. The water dripped down my bare back. I opened the bathroom door to see all is calm. I walked towards my closet to pull the door open, my clothes all hanging steadily. I grabbed the first pair of jeans I saw on the rack, a pair of boxers. I went back to the bathroom to slip on my underwear following my dark wash jeans.

I grabbed the gel sitting on the counter and put a squirt on my hands. I ran the gel through my hair and I looked at the clock to see I had thirty minutes before I needed to leave. I took a deep breath and I walked back to my closet to grab a t-shirt.

I bit on my lip trying to figure out what shirt I wanted to wear, I looked through a few shirts before grabbing my Yankee tshirt from Nike. I slipped it over my head, the soft tshirt rubbing against my skin. I then grabbed my Yankees hoodie off the rack slipping that over my head. I slipped on my black Vans exiting out of the closet.

I turned all the lights off and I grabbed the Ax off the nightstand spraying only a little. I shook my hair out of my eyes; I slipped my black Yankees hat on backwards. "Perfect," I muttered

I grabbed my cell phone out of the bathroom and my baseball lanyard which held my keys. I shut off all the lights in the bedroom; I exited out of the room for the smell of cookies drifting up the stairs. "Yum,"

I followed the scent and I looked into the kitchen to see my mom and Emily standing in the kitchen. I walked down the rest of the stairs for Emily and my mom to both look at me. "Troy is your homework done?" I cringed and turned around looking at my dad, "Erm no but I have this thing tonight dad and…" he held his hand up, "You look really nice for a thing…" he said

"We are all meeting at the pizza restaurant for dinner and…"

"Troy you need to eat with your family one night,"

"I am showing around this girl who moved in a few weeks ago, her birthday is soon and I just want her to feel welcomed dad. I need to get there so she doesn't think I stood her up and left her with the baseball team and the gang." I told him, my dad rubbed his face, "You have an early morning tomorrow,"

"I understand dad, that's what this life is all about, if I want this I have to balance everything. School, getting up early, and friends. I am working towards my goal; I don't go around eating this shitty pizza all the time for nothing. I workout so often because this is what I want. I am not going to ruin it, not for a girl, not for anything. This is what I want dad," I told him, he pursed his lips together.

"Go," he said, I smiled and he looked me in the eyes, "Troy I can see this, I can see that you want this. I see that you want to be there tonight with everybody, I can see that you understand everything you get into. Now go." I looked at the clock on the wall, "Well that's good I can go but I have twenty minutes," I said, we both started laughing.

"Amazing Troy,"

"Why doesn't he have to do his homework? You make me do mine every night after dinner!" Emily's voice yelled through the room, I bit on my lip and turned to see her looking at us, "Why doesn't he have to be in bed by nine o'clock? Why doesn't he need to eat with us?" both my parents make eye contact and then they looked at me, "Oh no please! There is a girl involved! A new girl here, I don't her thinking I am some huge jerk!" I said to them, Emily's lip quivered and she ran up the stairs, I groaned, "Please,"

"Go talk to her Troy," I looked up at my parents, "She hates me!" I said

"She probably does!"

"I am seventeen moms, when she is seventeen she will be just like me and she doesn't understand that I have been through!"

"Then go tell her!"

I shook my head and I dragged my feet up the stairs, I walked to the first door on my right and knocked lightly. "Emily, please," I asked knocking on the door a little harder.

"Go away jerk!" I heard Luke's cry from the down the hallway, "Go to your favorite! Luke!" I sighed and I twisted her knob and it turned. She wasn't the brightest.

"Come on Em! I just need to talk to you!" I said pushing through the door, "Luke is my favorite brother and you are my favorite sister." I told her, her head was buried into the pillow.

"Just go to your stupid dinner,"

"Emily, God you don't understand my lifestyle!" I told her, "You don't understand that the baseball I play is on a high level, you don't understand that I am seventeen and I have been through what you have been through. Mom and dad made me do my homework right after dinner, I had to go to bed at nine, once I started going for my dream though it all stopped, I had late nights, I had to forget about homework, that's my lifestyle." I told her, she looked up from her pillow, "Really?"

I nodded my head, "Really. They might be stricter on you because you are the middle child. When they did it on me, I got a little leeway but that comes with being the oldest and Luke in there will have the most pressure on his shoulder." I went over and sat on her bed, "Hey do you know what time I have to get up tomorrow morning?" I asked nudging her shoulder, "When?"

"Four," her mouth dropped a little, "Why?"

"Batting practice so I can go to Chad's basketball game on Friday," she shook her head, "That's early!"

"And when I get home I have to do all the homework in my room so it can be done by tomorrow. So I won't go to bed until really late, see you are going to be nice and happy in the morning which I won't be. You have a good life right now Emily; you don't need to grow up to fast like I did. All I remember about me being little was Chad, then starting baseball." She looked up at me, "Really?"

I nodded my head, "Really, you may think 4th grade isn't anything but really these years are pretty awesome. Promise me that you won't complain because remember I have to get up early tomorrow." I said sticking out my pinkie, she giggled and shook her pinkie with mine.

"Why did you get mad at me earlier?" she asked as I stood up, I looked at the bedside clock in her room see it was getting close to leaving time.

"Chad got mad at me, I got mad at Chad, and you came in the middle so…" she nodded her head, "Gotcha,"

"You know those cookies downstairs?" I asked her, she nodded her head, "So can I have one?" she grinned, "Only if you beat me!" she said getting up, I dropped my mouth and she took off running. "Emily!" I yelled I took off running after her; I jumped down the first five steps and caught up behide her. I circled my arms around her tiny frame and I raced the rest of the way to the kitchen.

"Tie!" I yelled as I spun her around, she giggled and I picked up a cookie, "Why thank you," I said stuffing it into my mouth, I rubber her head and picked up my keys, "See ya Em!" I said after her, she waved and I looked at my mom and winked.

"See ya,"

She waved and I looked at Luke in her arms, "Bye Luke," I said to him, he giggled and waved his little arm. I opened the door and I stepped out onto the garage floor. I got into my car which I got back earlier this morning, my wonderful black Ford Fusion. I turned the keys and the car turned to life. I smiled and I pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

I sat in my car looking around the parking lot, I did not know what Troy drove but it was ten minutes past the time I was supposed to be in there, I took a deep breath and I unbuckled my seatbelt picking my purse up.

I licked my lips and I got out of the car, I smoothed out my shirt and let my Guess purse fall against my side. I took small steps towards the inside of the pizza place. I opened the door quietly and I passed through, "Aw Gabi!" I turned to see Cody looking at me, "Oh hey Cody," I said

"Troy said you would be walking through this door any minute, I am supposed to lead you back to the table." I nodded my head and he walked by my side. "You enjoying East High?" he asked, "As much as I can," I told him, "You look good tonight," he commented.

"Why thank you,"

"You are more than welcome, now have fun." Cody stopped and there I was a foot away from the table. "Gabi! You made it!" Troy said standing up, I thought my head was going to pop, he was decked out in Yankee shit, I took a fast deep breath and I looked at him. "I…" I felt my jaw try to form words but nothing would come up, "Bathroom," I said, "Oh bathroom!" Troy said, he pointed to his right, "Right over there," he said, he smiled at me and I nodded.

I hurried off to the bathroom pulling my cell phone out, I hit speed dial two and heard the rings before the voice. "He is a Yankees fan, I mean I came to fucking dinner and he is dressed up and down! I mean if he could have jeans and shoes then come on he would, I mean everything!"

"Okay, Gabi breath." He said I took a couple of deep breaths, "I don't know if I can do this, I mean Yankees shit!"

"Nobody has more Yankees stuff than you,"

"That's different! Dylan just," I took another deep breath and I tried to calm down, "I didn't except him to be a Yankees fan! I mean the Diamondbacks or something," I mumbled, "Again Gabi breath," Dylan said to me, I fanned myself leaning over the counter in the bathroom.

"Are you in the bathroom?" Dylan asked me, "Um yea," I said to him, "Well I suggest you get out before they think something else is going on." I tried to get my breathing under control, "Okay,"

"Call me as soon as this date or whatever is over okay?" I nodded my head even though he can't see me, "Good luck, I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered, I then hung up the phone. I dropped it into the purse and I shook my head. I quickly got myself together before I stepped back out into the open area. My eyes shifted back and forth before looking at the table. Stepping forward and then Troy caught my eye.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, I nodded my head, "Totally but I am so hungry," I said, I tried to keep my eyes away from all the Yankee stuff. "Good, I ordered you barbeque chicken since that is what you told me was you favorite earlier," He said pulling out my chair that was next to him. I nodded my head, "That's fine,"

"Well I would like to introduce you to everybody," he said, he banged on the table a few times before they all looked, "Okay guys this everybody is Gabi," I waved and they all waved back, I blushed.

"Let's start down there with VJ, Brandon, Brett, Brian, and Travis." He said, "They are part of the baseball team, some of the guys couldn't make it but oh well. Then you have Cody who is working, and then we have Chad which you kind of met. I looked at him and smiled, he tried to smile back but he didn't.

"Then we have the girls from East High, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi,"

"Girl I love that Guess purse! Is it real or a knockoff?" the blond haired, Sharpay, I think it was. "Um real…" I mumbled softly, she clapped her hands, "Amazing! I have a bunch of real ones too but a bunch of kids around school have these fake knockoffs, of course they try to pass them off as real but…" I nodded my head and bit down on my lip.

"Pizza!" Cody called, I looked at him and he winked at me. He put the pizza down and handed out plates to everybody. I grabbed on and everybody started to dig in, "And for the baseball boys," he put down the baseball pizza, "Troy! That shit stinks!" Taylor yelled I smiled as for I was used to the smell.

"So your brother is a baseball player huh?" Troy asked, "Um, yea." I told him, he smiled, "That's totally cool." I looked at his outfit again, "Yankees fan?" I asked him calmly

The group around me laughed, "Yankees fan? Try putting huge in front of that," Brett said, I nodded my head, "Really?" I asked

"Mhm, ask me anything." He said, I licked my lips, "Alex Montez," I paused trying to think of something good, "When he hits his next homerun what will that be for his career?" I asked him, the tables eyes popped a little bit, "Oh man she challenged you," Brandon start but before he could finish the sentence he had an answer.

"642," he said, I stuck my finger up, "Wrong," the tabled ohhed, "That's how many he has NOW," I told him, his mouth dropped and the table laughed. "Holy shit she just up showed you!" Cody said laughing, he looked at me, "I thought you said you knew very little about baseball?" he asked me, I grinned, "When it comes to Alex Montez, I might have a little crush." I said squeezing my fingers together.

The table laughed and Troy shook his head, "Fair game, alright lets say it's the first game of the season there are two guys on base, Alex hits the ball down the first base line, the guys were on second and third, how many RBIs would he have?"

"1'884 and that would be his 493rd double." I said smirking leaning back on my chair, a slice of the pizza hitting my mouth. The table oohed some more and Troy shook his head. "What about the rest of the Yankees?"

"Sorry just Alex," I said shaking my head, "Damn, you are good." He said shaking his head, I bit on my lip and nodded my head. "Yup, I truly am." I said taking another bite of pizza.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

Two hours later, four of us were left sitting at the table; Gabi was to my left, Chad in front of me, and Cody next to Chad. "Cody you missed it! She showed him up!" Gabi laughed her sweet laugh as Cody looked across at her. "So you know a little about baseball?" he questioned, "A little!" I said sticking my finger out, "I am saying a little, that's all this girl told me." I said to him, I picked up my ice water; I took a drink before looking at the wall.

"God, I should really get home to do some homework." I muttered seeing it was thirty minutes past eight, "So Gabs you going to West High vs. East High?" Chad questioned

"I dunno, Troy said he was going to the game so I might go."

"I will be there," Cody piped in; I licked my lips and nodded my head, "Cool. I get to go too for the whole game. My dad coaches and everything, I have not been to a whole basketball game since I started hitting on Friday." I took another drink and felt my pocket vibrate, "Shit, and there is the father call. Troy where are you." I imitated, the group around my laughed as I pulled the cell phone out of my pocket to see yes indeed it was my dad.

"Hi Dad," I said answering the phone, "Troy where the hell are you? You need to come home to do your homework! You have to be up at four tomorrow morning!" my dad screamed through the phone, I pulled it back shaking my head, "I am still at the pizza place dad, I am hanging with Cody, Chad, and Gabs,"

"Gabs?" my dad questioned, "yea the girl I was showing around tonight. I will be home in thirty minutes; I do not have much homework tonight anyways. Just some math and to finish a chapter of this one lame ass book Darbus assigned."

"You don't have to worry about that." My dad muttered, I laughed and I looked up at the group in front of me. "Let me say goodbye and I will head out."

My dad and I hung up, I looked at Gabi closely, "When is the birthday party?" I asked him, she sighed, "next Friday at my house," us boys all clapped hands while Gabi stared at us, "I gotta go." She muttered quickly before getting up and exiting quickly. I watched her leave, her body swiftly got into a black Audi. She had money…

"She is totally cool," Cody said I looked back at him, "Hmm?" I questioned, "Gabi. She is totally cool."

I nodded my head, "Yea, totally is." I murmured

"She is better than thought, got to spend some time with my girlfriend. Wonderful night gentlemen, but I gotta bug out." Chad said picking up his jacket. I gave him a high-five and he gave Cody a fist pump before hopping out of the pizza place. "Better than thought?" Cody asked me

"He has like doubts about her or something but anyways I gotta head out too. Four am call this morning since batting practice was moved, wonderful." I muttered I twisted my keys in my hand. "Sucks ass for you dude, but I will catch you later." I gave him a quick fist punch and waved bye as I left the building. I had an amazing night with friends and I could not wait for Thursday.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Here is your weekly update! :) I hope you all enjoyed it! <strong>

**So, I will update next week! Check out all of my new chapters to my other stories! They have all been updated since the last week. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Tired and Babysitting

Chapter 4- Tired and babysitting

Troy's POV

"I am so tired," I muttered walking through the door of Swings, the place I could never get enough of. I sipped the black coffee in my hand, which was the only thing available to me at such an early time this morning. My hair hung in my face, I needed to get it cut, and my hoodie was keeping me warm. The bag hanging on my shoulder, the clunking of it hitting my back.

"Well isn't it Troy Bolton at five in the morning!" I looked up to see Lance standing in the doorway of the batting area, looking bright eyed and bushy tailed. He had on a pair of jeans with a Swings tshirt, his red Nike tennis shoes laced up. I ignored the guy as I walked onto the turf. "Turn around; we are going outside, do a little conditioning first." He said, I groaned, I turned to go to the door so we could go out to the real field.

I walked ahead of him and I pushed the doors open to feel the cold breeze blare on my legs. I felt the chills run up and down my back.

"It won't be that bad," he said, I stepped onto the grass; we entered through the outfield, my socks getting wet from the dewy grass.

I shook my head and I sat my cup of coffee onto the concert surrounding me, I shrugged the bat bag off my shoulder and plopped down next to the bag, the wet grass against my butt. I lay down on the wet grass, the water soaking through my hoodie. I pulled it closer over my wrist; I closed my eyes trying to forget about batting practice. I love batting practice but right now, I did not.

"Hey, we only have an hour get up," Lance said to me kicking my leg, it flopped over and I did not move. "I got a total of three hours of sleep," I mumbled, Lance sat down across from me. "Why the hell did you go to bed so late?" he asked me

"I was out with friends until nine, I came home and I got caught up talking to my mom about the rest of the week which was basically nothing by the way, that lasted an hour. I then went upstairs to do my homework." I paused for a moment before looking at him, "And I lied to my dad so I could stay out later, I told him I didn't have much homework which I did." I sat up and I pulled out my cleats.

"Aw, so who were these friends?" he questioned as he grabbed my coffee; I narrowed my eyes at him as he took a quick drink. Lance was twenty-six and knew a lot about baseball. He knew how to fix my batting swing quickly; he has his own place up and running.

"Cody with most of the baseball team, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi were all there plus the wonderful Gabi." He narrowed his eyes, "The wonderful Gabi?" he questioned as I stood up, "She moved in a few days ago, I meet her at the pizza place, we have five classes together, and our lockers are right next to each other." I said a smile shifted onto my face.

"Oh somebody likes her," I looked at him and shook my head, "No way. I can not get into girls." I said, "Good," he said, I yawned, and I looked at him "No yawning" he teased

"Whatever Lance," I said, "Alright, I am waiting on Cody to get here," my head perked up, "Cody is going to be here?" I asked my voice all excited.

"Yup,"

I heard a car door slam and Lance went running inside, I bent over to grab my cup of coffee. Taking sips at a time.

"Alright, let's get started."

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I shuffled my feet through the doors of East High, my body protesting the steps, my eyes desperate to shut and fall asleep. I rubbed my eyes and I saw my dad come turning around the corner. "Troy," he said, I looked up and yawned, "Dad," I said after I was finished yawning.

"How was batting with Lance?" he asked me, we walked down the hallways together, heading for my locker. "Good I guess my swing was probably off by three seconds all day. I could not get it together, he is having me come in Saturday afternoon to work on it some more." I told him

"That bad huh?" I shook my head, "You have no idea," I said shaking my head, "I am so ready to hit the sack."

"Well go home do your homework, you are eating with your family tonight, and then go to bed." He said, I nodded my head, "That's cool,"

"No fight today? You must be tired," he commented, "Yea, I really am. I have had a few late nights in a row."

"You remember that you are babysitting tomorrow from afterschool till ten at night so you have to get everybody showered and into bed." He said we got closer to my locker; I stopped quickly and turned to face him. "Yea dad I got it, and then Friday night I am going to try and hunt down the famous Montez in the building."

"Have fun with that but I need to get to the gym before my homeroom comes in,"

"Have fun," I said waving at him, he smiled and he turned to leave. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on the seven hours ahead of me. "Good Morning Troy," I turned to see Gabi's face, "Hey," I grumbled, she looked at me as she spun her combination.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, "I am tired," I mumbled, "What time did you get to bed last night?"

I sighed and I looked at her, "Its not about when I went to bed, it's about when I got up this morning." I said to her, she grabbed her books out of her locker, "Okay so when did you get up this morning?" she asked, "Four." I told her shutting my locker. Her mouth shifted and her eyes looked up to mine. "You have to be kidding me right?"

I shook my head, "Nope," Gabi pulled out pieces of gum from her locker, offering me a piece. "Thank you," I said grabbing the winter blue Stride gum. I pulled the wrapped off sticking it into my mouth.

We both took off to our class, "So you still game for tomorrow night?" I asked her

"Mhm, I am totally ready to meet these two little ones," She smiled, "Don't call Emily little," I warned her, "She will probably die." She laughed; we walked closer to homeroom where I could chatter.

"So I have to ask, did you have fun last night?" I asked her, "Yea, I had a lot of fun. Taylor and I have a lot in common; Sharpay was really nice, very funny. Kelsi loves music and she is very kind." Gabi said, "That's great, I am glad you like them. I have been friends with them since third grade."

She smiled and we walked into Darbus room, "And Chad?" I questioned, her eyes wondered to where he was sitting, he looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back and then turned to me. "Great guy, I could see why Taylor dates him and why you are his best friend." She then smiled and went to sit in her seat.

I popped a bubble with my gum before sliding into my desk chair; I piled my books onto my desk letting my head fall on top of my books. My eyes began to shut slowly, a yawn escaping my mouth.

"MR. BOLTON!" I jumped up from my seat and I looked at Ms. D standing in front of me, her dark eyes swearing me up and down. "What makes you think you can fall asleep in my class?" I blinked my eyes several times before shaking my head, "When I put my head down we still had ten minutes," I said letting a yawn escape my lips.

"Well you have after school detention," she said, I opened my mouth to protest, "Ms. D! You do not understand, I was out late last night and this morning I had a baseball thing before school, I was tired." I protested. She shook her head, "I do not want to hear a word of it Mr. Bolton! I will be telling your father about this," she said throwing her scarf around her neck. I sunk in my chair rubbing my face. "Great," I muttered

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

"Troy! What is this about getting a detention this afternoon and Darbus talking to me?" he asked catching up to me, I tried not to let another yawn slip through my lips. "Dad, I am telling you she overacted on it all. I was in class five minutes early for homeroom! It was not like it was a real class!" My dad looked at me, "Troy is does not matter you fell asleep!"

"I'm sorry dad,"

"Troy you can not be doing this, I should have known,"

"Dad please chill, I will do my homework here instead of at home."

"You know Darbus making you paint," he said, I looked down the hallway to see Gabi heading for the lunchroom. "Dad, I gotta go to lunch but I will see you when I get home later." I kept my eyes on his little body as she turned into the cafeteria. "See you later," he said, I took off walking with my AP Bio book tucked under my arm with my notebook.

"Gabi!" I yelled as I saw her come into view, she turned around and she smiled. "You want to eat lunch in there or somewhere special with me?" I asked her, she looked at me before walking towards me. Her backpack tucked on her shoulder. "Well if you have some better place." She said, I grinned at her grabbing her hand, "Oh you will love this,"

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

Troy walked me up a pair of steps, through a door and another flight of stairs. Once we reached the top I felt my jaw drop. "Oh my," I said, Troy let go of my hand as I walked over to the bench. "Troy this is amazing! What is this?" I asked spinning around trying to take everything in around me.

"The Rooftop Garden, the science club takes care of it. I stumbled across it a few months ago, now I have a key to the door." He said holding up a gold key. I giggled and I went over to lean over the edge of the building. "This view is amazing,"

The mountains and the whole view were amazing. I took a deep breath and then turned around to see Troy. "You are so tired today; do you really get up that early for batting practice?" I asked him, I took a step off the ledge walking over to the bench where Troy was sitting.

"No, I usually go on Friday's but Chad wants me to go to the basketball game vs. West." He shrugged his shoulders, "I have to go back on Saturday because I sucked ass this morning."

I giggled and I pulled out a yogurt that was sitting in my backpack, "So you do know more about baseball than I thought," Troy said to me, I grinned, "I just have a little crush on Alex, and trust me I do not care about the rest of the team. I rarely watch the sport but I like googling." I told him, Troy laughed while grabbing a banana from his backpack.

"Well you should come over sometime and watch the game with me. Do you at all understand it?" he asked me, "The basics, it's easy. Three outs and then you switch from offense to defense. You have nine people out in the field."

"Good, now the complex things?"

"Hey, I said I know the basics!" I told him, he shook his head, "So you should know everything about baseball." I rolled my eyes; I grabbed a spoon out of the pocket of my backpack. "No, I should not." I took a spoon full of the yogurt. "Well I am going to teach you everything there is to know."

"Wow, okay right in-between volleyball and your baseball schedule, sure!" I said to him sarcastically, "Touché," he said laughing; he took a bite out of the yellow banana. "So does Chad not like me or something?" I asked

"He thinks you are hiding something," I felt the blood drop from my face, "He thinks I should not friend you first but I think after last night he will come around. You were making everybody laugh,"

"I need to go," I mumbled, "Wait what do you mean you need to go?" Troy asked following me, "I will see you later Troy!" I called; I could feel Troy's eyes following me as I escaped down the steps. I looked at my pink watch on my wrist; it was twelve thirty in Kansas City. Just the same time that Dylan was eating lunch.

I pulled my cell phone out and slipped out the back door of the building, "Hey guys! It's Gabi!" I heard as I answered it, "Hey!" Dylan said answering the phone, "Hi Gabi!" people in the background called, people I knew while I was in Kansas City.

"Hey umm Dylan we need to talk because I am freaking out…" I took a deep breath as I paced back and forth on the grounds. "Whoa, are you okay? I'll be right back guys," Dylan said, "One of the guys knows! One of them knows!" I kept pacing, "What are you talking about!" Dylan asked me

"Troy's friend Chad must know! He knows I am hiding something and they all want to come to my party that my dad is throwing me since he is leaving on my birthday but still! I do not know how much longer I can do this! Troy wants to teach me all about baseball and trust me; I know every single thing about baseball."

"Then just tell him! I mean God will it be that bad if you just tell him?" he asked me, "I do not know, he is a Yankee's fan. I mean diehard, he plays baseball like crazy and this morning he got up at four so he could go to batting practice. Who the hell does this sound like?"

Dylan coughed, "Wow, that sounds just like your dad," I rolled my eyes, "I always said I would never get involved with a baseball player because it sucks already with a dad." I leaned against the big building, my eyes shutting. "I just do not know what to do anymore. I am sick and tired of people loving my dad."

"Nobody loves him more than you do." Dylan said to me, "And your dad knows that, he would love that boyfriend."

"I never said anything about dating him. I just do not want to get involved with a baseball player. After dating you, I was done."

"But I played football too so I was obsessed with two sports,"

"But Troy is obsessed, I mean obsessed." I said I heard the bell ring from inside the building. "I gotta go." I muttered, "Hey take a deep breath for me and relax. Invite all of them to the party, tell Troy and let the rest find out on there own." I took a long deep breath before pulling the door open.

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome now go kick ass," he said, I grinned and I walked into the hallway. "Hey are you okay?" Troy walked up to me, "Uh yea, I just forgot I needed to call somebody during lunch break." I lied, he nodded his head, "That's cool; I thought I scared you or something."

I giggled and I shook my head, "No, those bags under your eyes don't scare me that much." I teased, he chuckled, and "That was good,"

"So uhm Troy what are you doing on the 18th?" I asked him, "Uhm I have hitting practice from 6 to 730." He said, I nodded my head, "Well I am having a birthday party that night, my parents are throwing for me." I said shrugging my shoulders, "It supposed to start at 7 but you can be late."

I watched as Troy chewed on his lip, "I can do another…"

"Please, just go to your batting practice alright? I do not want to see those bags again; they do not look good on you." I gave him a big smile and he grinned. "Alright fine," he said crossing his arms, "Will you pass it on to the rest of the people? I already sent Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor a text message but if you could tell the baseball team?" I wondered to him.

"Sure, they would all love to come."

I gave him a smile, "I'll see you after class and we are still on for tomorrow right?" Troy nodded his head, "Totally."

* * *

><p>Lucille's POV<p>

I watched as my son let a puff of breath leave his mouth, he was slumped on the couch an AP Bio book placed across his chest, his eyes shut tightly.

"Jack," I turned to my husband who was sitting at the table going over scraps of paper. "Hm?" he asked looking up at me, his stunning blue eyes piercing mine. "Do you think he is playing too much baseball? Hurting himself? I mean this can not be good? What is it even five o clock yet and he is already sleeping?"

Jack sighed and he peered over to see Troy sleeping, "No, I do not think he is playing too much baseball. He wants to play more baseball and he wanted that early morning this morning."

"But still with all of this homework he is doing plus morning baseball sessions so he can fit in that normal life."

"I guess he is going to some birthday party next Friday night so we want to move the session up again so he can surprise her on time since she told him he could not do another morning session."

"A girl huh? Am I going to have to start dealing with a girl to?" I teased my husband, "I do not know on that one but I called Lance and the only time he can get him in is at two thirty till four thirty so I have to pull him out a little early."

"Okay," I nodded my head looking at his peaceful face, "He does know he is babysitting?"

"Yes honey, relax we have tomorrow to ourselves. He will be all rested if we just leave him alone. I am not going to make him get up to eat with us and he said he finished most of his homework in detention. I will just talk to his other teachers and work something out for them."

"I foresee a lot of long nights ahead of us." I watched as his chest rose some more and fell. "Once baseball starts yeah, since he is a junior and the SATs."

"You know he is going to not want to do that right? All that kid wants to do is play baseball."

"Yea, he is going to fight us on that one but we need to make sure he has a backup plan." I turned to look at my husband, "Do you think he is going to make it?" Jack pursed his lips out before he nodded his head, "I don't know Luc," he paused shaking his head some more, "I just hope that all of this does not go to waste because he will be devastated."

I took a deep breath, "That's what I am scared of," I chewed on my lower lip as I turned away to go finish cooking the dinner I was preparing.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

"Troy, what if they hate me?" I questioned, "They will not hate you," Troy said as he unlocked the front door. I chewed on my lip, "Is your mom waiting for you to get home?"

"Mhm, once we walk in the door, I promise you she will be leaving. Her and my dad have this thing tonight." He rolled his eyes and popped the door open. "Hey mom!" Troy called out; I followed in behide him kicking off my Toms. "Bye sweetie! Make sure Luke and Emily are in bed at a decent hour! Do your homework oh and make sure you feed them."

"Alright," Troy called back and then she was gone with a click of a door. Troy plopped his backpack down on the couch and I followed suit, "Luke should be waking up from his nap," Troy muttered as he grabbed the remote off the end table.

"Alright so when Emily gets home?"

"We can head to the gym or we can have her do her homework, go to the gym, and then grab some yummy food on the way home." He winked at me, "What is yummy food you do not have to cook?" Troy nodded his head and I started laughing, "You are such a dork!" I told him, he laughed as he flipped through the channels, "Come on lets at least do our homework." I said grabbing my backpack.

"Ah, that's no fun." He whined, "Life isn't fun,"

"It is when you play baseball." He reached for his bag and started pulling out books, "So what do you want to start with?" I asked him, "How about History," he waved around the huge book in his hands; "Sure," I pushed all my other books back down into the bag and pulled my binder out.

We got a twenty minute start on our homework until a soft cry came from upstairs, "I'll be right back, I am going to go and get him." Troy said nodding towards the stairs. I nodded my head and I kept working on the homework. I filled out the rest of the questions before snapping the book shut.

I pushed it off my lap and I stretched my hands out as I reached for my math book. College Algebra, I shook my head lightly as I had covered all of this in New York already. I tried to keep a yawn in my mouth as I heard Troy's feet plopping down the stairs. I looked up to see the cutest baby in the entire world. "Troy," I said looking closely at him, "He is the cutest thing, I have ever seen!" I said standing up, the book falling off my lap.

"Why thank you, he models after me." Troy bragged I shook my head; Luke buried his face into Troy's shoulder as he came down the stairs. "Luke, this is my friend Gabi," Troy said sitting back down next to me. Luke picked up his head to look at me. He blinked his eyes and he also had those blue eyes.

"Hi," he said in a quiet voice, "You are two darn cute," I told him; he blushed and buried his head back into Troy's shoulder. Troy laughed, "I know dude, and I know she creeps me out too." Troy teased winking at me. I pushed all my books back into the backpack.

"So I told everybody about your fabulous party, now I think I should meet your parents before so they are like whoa who the heck is she hanging out with." I let a nervous laugh escape my lips, "Oh uh maybe my parents can get a little busy." I said tapping nervously at my leg.

"Oh come on maybe a few hours before the party even. I just have to meet your parents," he said looking at me, Luke slide down into Troy's lap facing the TV, which was on ESPN. "What does he like to watch?" I asked nudging towards the TV, "baseball,"

"No really…" I asked

"I'm not joking, baseball." My mouth dropped a little, "Do you have the kid brainwashed?" Troy nodded his head, "Pretty much,"

"But when baseball is not on he loves watching Blues Clues, like he still runs around here with a little notepad when it comes on, totally cute." Troy searched through the channels before landing upon a Yankees Special, "Hey I did not know this was running," my eyes widened a bit, "Oh that's cool," I said letting my fingernails work there way up to my mouth.

"Yankees!" Luke cried I tensed a little while he slid off Troy's lap. He went running into there kitchen before coming back into the living room. He held a shirt in his hand, "Baseball?" he asked, and Troy laughed as he took the shirt from him unfolding it for me to see.

"Gabi likes him," the shirt dropped for it to be my dad's jersey, "Oh Lord," I muttered as I let a small laugh slip from my mouth. "But no baseball tonight." He told Luke, "Soon very soon." He let his fingers run through his hair while he told him to go put it back where he found it.

I then heard a door open, I turned to see a girl who had dark wavy hair, and her eyes were focused on the ground while she dropped her backpack. "Hey Em," Troy said but she didn't look up, "Hey where are you going? If you get your homework done pretty quickly then we can go and do something with my friend."

"I don't want to." Troy bit on his lip and looked down at me, "I can go talk to her," I offered, "She doesn't know you; I don't think she will talk." He said, "But can you watch Luke?" he asked, Luke was planted in front of the TV watching a game footage of some game years ago.

"Mhm seems easy enough." Troy nodded and went for the stairs. I grabbed the remote as my dads face popped up on the screen, I changed the channel to something else and Luke turned to look at me.

"Sorry," I said, "Do you like to play with anything?" I asked him, he got up quickly and went running up the stairs. I sat there awkwardly until he came back but looked at the stairs not so sure.

"Help…" he said, I jumped up off the couch and I walked over to the stairs. "Do you need help getting down the stairs?" I asked

"Yes peas." I giggled as it sounded like he said peas, "Alright well let's see what toy you have."

And sure enough I knew exactly what it was, "A baseball mitt?" I asked picking him up, "Baseball!" he cried, "Oh boy what have I gotten myself into." I muttered shaking my head. "Do you like taking pictures?" I asked pulling out my phone, he nodded his head and I pulled him onto my lap as we sat down on the ground. I went to my picture app and we squeezed together to take a picture.

"Troy has that phone." He said pointing, "Oh really?" I asked, he nodded his laugh and I giggled, "Let's take a silly picture" I said, he quickly brought his hands up his face squeezing his lips together, I busted out laughing as I took the picture. "Do that to me." I told him, he did the same thing to me while smiling at the camera.

"Oh man you are to damn cute," I said as I scrolled through the pictures. He got up and he squinted his eyebrows before he raised his arms up like superman. "Picture!"

I nodded and took his picture, he did several other poses for me, tried to do a handstand for one of them. "What are you two doing?" Troy asked from the top of the stairs, I fell back onto my back to look at him. "Taking pictures, which he is very good at." I told him

"That's awesome to know but she is pissy right now. I swear if she had her period I could just call it PMS," he mumbled as he flopped on the couch.

"Let me talk to her maybe we can just go out to dinner or something." Troy looked over at Luke, "Do you know how to cook?" he asked looking at me, "Cook what?"

"I don't know what do you love to cook?" he asked his blue eyes looking at mine, "Well my mom is the cook in the house so I am not really the person to talk to. I was going for the McDonalds on the way back from the gym." I said laughing

"I don't want to drag her against her will but I kept telling her you played, she kept ignoring me and telling me to leave."

"Let me talk to her for a moment, her name is Emily?" I asked him, he nodded his head, "Yup that would be it have fun trying to talk to her though."

"Girl to girl, it's easier."

I walked up the stairs as Troy started to wrestle with Luke. I past two rooms which I couldn't help stopping at each of them. In the first room was a crib, a changing table, and some toys laying around. There was a picture of Cody, Luke, and Troy hanging up on the wall with baseball stuff around the room. I smiled as I stepped back and then I looked at the closed door, this had to be her room.

I peaked over the wall to see Troy's bedroom door wide open, I looked back down the stairs to see Luke and him still playing. I walked over and peaked my head in.

It was the messiest room I had seen in a long time, food wrappers laying across the floor, pizza boxes, bed destroyed, the fan blazing, clothes all over the room, baseball bag sitting in front of his bed and a laptop surrounding his desk. I shook my head and I went back to Emily's door. I twisted the handle and quietly walked into the room to see her on a desk top computer.

"Hey Emily…I am Gabi your brothers friend."

"You can go away; I don't want to talk to you." She mumbled, "I was just making sure you were okay. I know Troy is a pain in the butt sometimes."

"I wouldn't know he is never home anymore." She grumbled I looked at the girl in shock, "Are you mad because I am here?" I asked, "No, he would just play with Luke anyways or have one of his friends over from the baseball team."

"Oh well maybe if you told him. He was going to take you to the gym tonight with me, hit around some volleyballs." She finally turned around in the chair to look at me. "Do you play?"

"All the time, kind of like Troy with baseball but not as hardcore." I said laughing, "That's cool," she said turning back to the computer. "Then maybe you could chose dinner tonight before we come back to finish up all our homework." I could tell she was thinking about it.

"Any restaurant choice even if Troy can't have it?"

"Any." I told her, she got up from her chair, "So do I need anything?" she questioned, I looked down at how she was in jeans and I was in jeans. "Uhm nah, it might be harder in jeans but I'm in them too." I said, she nodded her head and grabbed a jacket off the back of her chair. She escaped from her room and I followed her.

We walked down the stairs and Troy looked at us, "no effin way," I shrugged my shoulders and Luke looked at me before racing towards the stairs. "Hey Luke," Emily said passing by, "So are we leaving or what?" she asked Troy, "Uh Sure," he reached over for his car keys.

Luke and Emily walked ahead of us, "She is picking dinner tonight," I told Troy, "What that means I will have to make two stops,"

"Don't complain Troy, just do it." I warned, "Wow, must have been some talk you to had,"

"She wants more time with you but every time you two get a chance you are inviting someone else over to hang with." He didn't say much after that. We got into the car after locking the house up, Troy buckled Luke into a car seat.

"So Gabi did you just move here?" Emily asked me from the back of Troy's car. "Uhm yea, my parent's parents live down here and my mom got a good job offer."

"Whats your dad do?" she asked, I cringed slightly from the question, "He is looking for a new job," I lied

"Oh well my dad is the gym coach at Troy's school," I about choked, this was the guy who was asking if I was in his gym class and "Oh really?" I asked trying to recover from the shock that Troy's dad already knew who I was.

"Yea and my mommy stay home with Luke."

"Good job Emily," Troy muttered, I hit his shoulder as he drove through the town, "Hey no abusing the driver!" he called, I rolled my eyes as I looked back. "Where did you live before?" she asked

"Just about everywhere, I have lived in LA, New York, Kansas City, Florida, Washington, and Colorado…" I paused to look at her shocked face, "And I could keep going." I told her, Troy even looked at me surprised.

"Wow, you have lived in all of those places?" he asked, I nodded my head, "Dad did a lot of moving around, and mom hasn't really been working until recently."

"Dang that must have sucked. We moved here when I was in first grade because my dad got a job at East."

"Its just part of his job, he promised I was done moving unless I wanted to. I of course wanted to go back to New York or Kansas City."

"You would go back to Kansas City?" he asked me, "I had a few great friends there, I loved the whole downtown of it, I just loved it." I told him as I lay back in my seat. "Hmm…interesting."

"The only place I have been to is Utah." Emily said, "They do not get to travel as much as I do." Troy began to explain, "But I am thinking this year they are going to be getting a few more pit stops but they don't know that." I smiled as I leaned back to look at the two kids in the back.

"Alright we are here." Troy shut off the engine and I realized where we were. "Why are we at East High?"

"I one have a key, two Luke can run around and I don't have to worry about him and three we get it all to ourselves."

"Okay then…" I said opening the door, Troy got out to unbuckle Luke. Emily bounced out of the car, "Well are you ready?" I asked her, she nodded her head and I smiled.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

We had been at the gym for a little over two hours, I had shown Emily how to set, bump, and do a little serving but since she had yet gotten a chance to ever play she didn't know how to underhand serve where I couldn't even do it anymore.

Troy and Luke were running around the gym with each other playing tag or playing with some sort of ball. "Are you two about done over there?" Troy asked standing up with his hands on his hips.

"Yea but will you come over here and set the ball up for me?" I asked, "What are you going to do?" Emily asked me, "This is something you probably won't even use until a few years but hitting. I want to hit a few balls." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Oh can I watch."

"Of course!" I said, Troy walked over to me and I tossed him the ball. "Stand in the middle of that circle." I pointed out to him, "And?" he asked

"Toss the ball back to me for a second." I said, he did and I let the ball fly up before I let the ball touch my fingertips and I sent it soaring back to him. "Get it about that how and that distance, closer to the net though."

"Can I toss it doing that?" he questioned, I nodded my head and I positioned myself. "Are you ready?" he asked me, "Mhm." I said, I looked for Luke and he was on our side of the gym.

Troy tossed the ball up and I took my three stop approach, leaping off my feet and I snapped at the ball. It flew over the net and slammed against the floor making a huge noise. I dropped back down onto my feet and the two Bolton's stood there and stared at me.

"What?" I asked them, "That was like insanly hard; I would never want to stand behide that."

"Yea well that's suckish in my league."

"You would kick ass at this school!"

"I told you I was going to try out!" I said I started to collect all the balls whiles Troy took the net down. "Now Emily where are we going to pick up food because I am starving."

"Uhm, how about that one Mexican restaurant?" she asked, "We would have to do takeout because you need to get home to do homework, I have to get Luke ready for bed, and you need to shower."

"I can stay and help with homework," I told Troy, "I still need to finish mine anyways."

"Gabs you really don't need to do that." He said as he put the last of the net away, "It won't be that bad; as soon as I am done I promise you I will leave." I said holding up my hand. "Fine,"

Troy pulled out his cell phone and started calling this place, "Gabs do you want anything?"

"Uhm since I have never had it just order for me. I am not too picky." He nodded his head and Luke came over to tug on my pant leg. "Gabi?" he questioned

"Yea little guy?" I asked, "You stay over?" he questioned

"No, I gotta go home so I can sleep in my own bed." I told him, he reached his arms up and I picked him up as Troy was locking everything up. "Luke I am just going to make you a sandwich at home." Troy said tossing his Yankees lanyard around. "Does he not eat there food?" I asked him

"He just doesn't eat enough." Troy said and he reached out for him, "I got him," I said as we made our way out of the gym. Troy locked it all back up as we exited the building. I opened Troys car door and Luke got into his car seat.

Once he was buckled in I got in for Troy to be watching me, "You are a natural."

"I have been with a lot of little kids before," I said cocking my head, "You sure you want to stay around?" he asked me, "Yea, I do."

He smiled, "Good, because I like having you around." He winked at me before he got into the car. I grinned, I loved it here, and I was ready to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>: ) How did you all enjoy this chapter? I know, you want Troy to find out but it will come with time. I promise! Troy will find out within the next four chapters..Promise. : ) So it will happen! <strong>

**I will update date next week on Sunday but I don't know when. I will be out of town all day playing volleyball so it might be really late since I wont have internet access in the morning at our hotel. So..it will come sometime Sunday I just don't know when. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Basketball and Shocking News

Chapter 5- Basketball Game and Shocking News

"Hey you are not dressed out in Wildcat pride!" Troy said walking up to me, "Wildcat pride? I have barely been here a week to have wildcat pride." I told him as I shut my locker, my first hour books in my hand. Troy didn't come to homeroom this morning which was going to be asked why in moments.

Troy had on a pair of khakis with a red wildcat tshirt on. "Yea I mean come on, you have to have wildcat festive. This school is huge with sprit." I shook my head and Troy stopped at his locker. "So I have the perfect thing for you." He spun his combination before popping open the lock. "Why didn't you come to homeroom?" I asked him

"My dad and I stopped at Starbucks to grab some coffee, talk about last night, tomorrow, and the next couple of days. He said I could skip homeroom since he hates Darbus."

I giggled as he dug around his locker before tossing me his zip up Nike jacket that had his last name on the back. It had a C on the corner and I am guessing for captain. Then is had a baseball in the corner with Wildcats wrote in cursive over the ball.

"Wear that for the day,"

"I can not wear this; I mean people are going to think we are dating." I told him, "So let them think whatever they want. They don't need to know our business" I shrugged knowing I would get bashed on either way. I handed him my stuff and I slipped on the jacket that was very comfortable. Might I mention it smells absoutly amazing?

"That does look pretty good on you," he said handing my books back to me, "Why thanks, I might just have to keep it." I winked at him as we both took off towards first hour. "Well I am going to need that for the baseball events but besides that it's all yours."

"Whatever, this had to be the most expensive jackets."

"Captain gets it free, perks." He said shrugging his shoulders, "Well that is pretty cool, you should have the volleyball team get some of these." I said pulling the sleeves over my wrist

"I'll talk to my dad about it; they just get some gay hoodies."

"I love those too but I like these even more." I said Troy shook his head smiling. "You are one of a kind," he told me, "Really now?" he nodded his head. "You are a lot of fun to be around."

"I am glad," I told him

"We have a pep assembly last hour today, you wanna sit next to me?" he asked

"Duh, I don't think I would want to sit anywhere else." As we walked down the hallway I could feel people eyes watching me. I shook the feeling, "Yea well you could want to sit with the girls."

"Won't they be sitting next to you?"

"Mhm," he grinned and nudged me with his hip, I turned into the classroom and he followed. "Luke would not shut up about you last night when I was giving him a bath and Emily this morning was telling my mom all about you." I smiled as I sat my books down on my desk.

"Glad I could help." I told him, "Help! You made my life so much easier. My parents want to meet you though; they need to know who this famous Gabi is all of there kids can't stop talking about." He looked at me giving me a cocky grin, he slide into the seat right next to me.

"Maybe soon but I am pretty busy these next few nights."

"Too busy for little old me?" he asked, I rolled my eyes, "Not to busy for you but the basketball thing tonight. My dad is leaving for a business trip soon so I need to spend as much time with him, homework, and workouts."

"You should come do conditioning with me on Sundays."

"Where?" I pulled out a pencil and paper as I started to copy the words that were on the board, onto the paper.

"I go to Swings; he does conditioning along with batting. You wouldn't have to do any of the batting practices but it would be fun to have a girl with us."

"A girl who can beat your ass," I said pulling out my homework from yesterday to go along with my other notes. "Oh cocky huh? If we find a girlfriend or a friend who is athletic, we bring them in to see if they have what it takes. After one session they quit, too much work, they don't understand how fit us baseball players are."

"Wow arent they wimps just like you little baseball players" I teased him looking up from my work.

"Ha-ha but I'm not joking; you should come join the baseball team on Sunday. It's our group session, one hour doing conditioning another hour batting but you can watch that or leave."

"I don't know, maybe." I said picking up my pencil trying to stich my name in at the top of the paper. "Come on please!" Troy begged, "I bet you could beat them all!"

"I'll talk to my parents alright?" he grinned and nodded his head, "Deal." The bell rang over head as the last of the students came stumbling into the building. "Glad you could join us," the teacher said, I shook my head as Troy tapped his foot against the ground.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our Prep Rally!" the principal spoke through the microphone. "We are going to have students vs. teachers, the cheerleaders are going to be doing a dance for us, and the basketball team is going to get your prepped for the big game tonight vs. West high!"<p>

The crowd booed as there names was spoken, Troy rolled his eyes as he clapped along. "What is West high a huge rival?" I asked him, "Yes, but since Cody and basically the rest of the baseball team goes there the baseball teams has no issues with each other, we basically all hang out together."

"But the basketball and other sports do?" I asked him, I tugged on his jacket to reach over my wrist.

"Fight but I basically, I get along with everybody from over there but kids can get pretty angry or violent. We usually have police guards around to help out with all of it since it gets kind of bad. It reminds me of Yankees and Mets or one of there rivals." Troy explained

"Dang, it was never that bad at any of my schools, we all showed up to that one game but we never really got into fights. Hell I think one year I had more friends on the other side of the border than I did at my school."

"That's how I am but we grow up hating them but I never have since all my friends went over there." I licked my lips and nodded my head as the cheerleaders came out onto the dance floor. There short skirts riding up on there butts and there stomachs showing just enough to know they were sluts, there red and white pom poms flashing in there hands.

"If there is any part I hate about assembly's its cheerleaders."

"Agreed, never liked them and in middle school they have them at volleyball which I hated with a passion."

"Gross," he muttered flicking a piece of dirt off his pants. "I am just so ready for school to be over. Tonight I am going to find that new girl whose dad is Alex Montez; I mean she goes to school here! Her dad has to be in town then, I would probably die. You saw Luke with the jersey last night; I have to get it signed for his 3rd birthday or something"

I laughed, "Probably and I know he would love that,"

"You should help me! You have that little crush on him!" he teased me, "Oh no, it will be okay. I mean, I can just hang out with the girls." I told him, I brushed my fingers through my hair as Last Friday Night blared through the gym. "Oh and there is also an after party tonight at Chad's placing tonight."

"Win or lose?" I asked

"Win or lose" he repeated, "Might be a little too much beer going around since Chad's parents are out of town." He said looking over at me, "But you don't seem like that type of girl."

"You are right my sir but I will take one." I said lifting up my finger, "Damn! That's hot!" he said, I giggled and shook my head, "You, your crazy." I told him, he shrugged his shoulders and I let my hand fall against my pockets. Once the music stopped and the cheerleaders were down Troy and I paid even less attention if that was possible.

The basketball team took the court, "All right, I can point everybody out." Troy said taking his finger pointing to the group of guys. "You know Chad, right next to him is Zeke, and then to Zekes right is Jason." I nodded my head as he pointed them out, "Zeke is Sharpay's boyfriend, Chad is Taylors you knew that, and Jason is still attempting to ask Kelsi out."

"Got it, why won't he ask her out?"

"They are both shy and Kelsi is very smart where Jason is not. He has had to take summer school since the fifth grade so he wouldn't fail. He just has not worked the nerve up to ask her yet but once he does I do not see why they couldn't be together."

"I think they would be cute together." I said looking as Kelsi and the rest of the group were two rows down. Taylor turned back to wave as I waved back at her. "Yea"

The staff walked out on the court and Troy turned to look at me, "Do you wanna get out of here? This is boring and it doesn't get much better after this the teachers mess around, the basketball team takes it too serious."

"I thought this school was about wildcat pride." I looked at him with a small grin on my face, "It is…but this is boring pride. Every sport does it including baseball so…"

"Well alright then let's go to the spot." He let a small grin slip on to his face, "To the spot."

I walked out of the bleachers and down the stairs heading for the gym doors. Troy was on my tail as I buzzed out of the gym. People called his name aloud as he walked by but he kept going straightforward. I pushed through the gym doors and I was in a clear hallway. Empty.

I waited for Troy to catch up we both walked in a steady motion towards the door. "So tell me Troy, what would be your favorite thing to do besides baseball?"

"I am a gamer," he said, "Only sports though; I am not huge into call of Duty or any of that."

"That's cool; I would tell you mine is shopping." Troy groaned, "Oh Lord then you and Sharpay need to hangout more often. Shopping is totally her thing."

I giggled softly as we made our way up the stairs, "What do you not like shopping?" I asked him

"I dunno how is shopping with you?" he asked, I smiled as I came onto the roof. The birds singing and the flowers blooming, "Fun. Everybody always loved shopping with me because we could go into each store trying on crazy outfits, finding the most ridiculous stuff to wear." I thought back to the day I went shopping with Dylan and Catharine.

"Or we would try to find the most drop dead sexiest thing any of us had ever seen. We have this game running for the longest time until I moved. They tried to keep the game going but they couldn't make it as fun."

"Who are these people?"

"Dylan and Catharine back in Kansas City. We would go to the Plaza and shop from each store. We would have a blast and want to do it again the very next day."

"Then maybe I need to just go shopping with you…" he said looking over the view, "Yea one day,"

"So would you actually buy anything?"

"We would buy a lot but the trying on was the best part. We would have to pick the wackiest or the sexiest outfit that they have to wear the next day to school or whatever. It was pretty crazy sometimes like my friend Dylan picked out tube socks with a plaid tshirt with fish on it and a pair of striped Hurley pants." I laughed from the memory, "He got laughed at for weeks but it was all worth it when he won craziest dressed later that year making us all roll in laughter."

"Sounds like you all had a bunch of fun." He said we heard whistles from below and buses pulling in to the school. "Well how about we get ahead of the crowd and just leave?" he suggested

"Why don't we just stay up here until everybody is gone? Go grab something to eat before coming back here?" I asked as I couldn't get enough of this view. "Sounds like fun." Troy commented as he leaned back in the bench.

"I have a question." I asked him, "Shoot."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" He rose an eyebrow, "That's a different question, uhm because I just have too much going on right now for a girlfriend to fit. I am all about the sport and with a girl you need to put her first." He said shrugging his shoulders, "I just don't have time. You can see how I am with Emily."

I chewed on the inside of my lip, "Yea, but don't you wish you had the companionship?"

"All the time, that one girl there at the baseball games just for you. I mean Taylor and all of them would come but they didn't come running onto the field as I made the walk off homerun and kiss me or run to buy me Gatorade." I looked at Troy as his eyes set out in the distance.

"But if you are asking if I am a virgin, I am not." He turned his head to smile at me, "I was not going to there but now that I know…" I said pushing his shoulder, "I was drunk, don't hold it against me."

"Wow baseball guy gets drunk?" I asked him, "Every now and then when baseball is out of season. So during the winter after basketball games, the after parties."

"I would hate to see how your schedule is when you are busy." I told him, he laughed, "You really don't want to know. That's another thing about a girlfriend. I do not have time for dates or hanging out. Its baseball, baseball, baseball, the girl has to understand the schedule like I do. They have to understand that one thing might have to come before them, for that one day."

"Well to be completely honest with you I find baseball the most incredible sexy sport." I told him, "Those baseball pants," I licked my lips together. Troy busted out into laughter, "We always hear football is." Troy told me, "Because they wear tight pants." I stuck my tongue out.

"Yea with five inches of padding."

"True, very true"

* * *

><p>"W-I-L-D-C-A-T-S!" The cheerleaders screamed as the basketball team scored yet another point. We were leading by a grand five points.<p>

"Have you seen Troy?" I asked leaning over to talk to Taylor. "He was running around trying to find the new girl to see if she is here."

"Funny how there are two new girls," I pointed out, the cheerleaders went up for another cheer and I rolled my eyes. "Yea, I heard you two started on the same day."

"That's cool but anyways I am going to try and hunt him down." I said as I started down the bleachers, "Hey Gabi can I ask you a question?" Taylor asked I nodded my head coming closer to her so we didn't have to scream over the cheering fans or the booing ones.

"Are you and Troy going to become something because Troy is like the most-?"

"Taylor, Troy and I are just friends. Nothing more, I don't want to date him and he doesn't want to date me. He is just being nice to me since I just moved in."

"Okay because he is number one on a lot of girls list. He hasn't really dated anybody around this school. Never." I shrugged my shoulders, "He is focused on baseball, and I have to give him credit for sticking to it." I said taking a step down. "Yea well I will talk to you later." She said, the scoreboard buzzed and I took off down the main part of the gym.

I pushed through the heavy doors as I walked towards the concession to see Troy standing by them. I rolled my eyes as I stepped closer, he spotted me and waved.

"Hey so are you going to watch your friend at all?" I asked him

"Uh…yea?" he said looking at a blonde girl walking by, "Damn, that might be her." Troy muttered, his eyes following her. "She is not blonde." I mumbled, "Well how would you know?" he asked

"Remember Alex Montez freak!" I pointed at myself, "But anyways you should really go watch the game. Forget about this girl, if she wanted you to know that who she was then she would tell the school."

"Maybe the whole school knows and I don't!" he said, I pulled at his arm and tried to drag him back to the gym. "You did not get up at five in the morning to sit here and watch for her!" I said as he dragged his feet along.

"Yea but I really don't care for basketball, its boring."

"But all of your friends play that and from I am guessing that is your dad coaching." Troy rolled his eyes as he finally began to walk. "He always wanted me to play until I proved I had real talent with this sport. I hated basketball but I have always had the talent with baseball."

"No pick up games?"

"Sometimes, but not often."

I pushed him towards the door, "Damn you are a determined little shit," he said laughing, I grunted as I finally got him to go through the doors. "Maybe she is in here, we are sitting high enough for you to see so go sit and look!" I yelled at him, I smacked his butt. "Hey that's mine."

"Yea, the plastic one?" I teased

He mocked me as he tossed me over his shoulder, "Troy!" I yelled, "Whoa, Bolton be careful with that pretty lady." I sighed of relief as Cody's feet came into picture.

"Yea well don't you have a pretty lady," Troy asked as he put my feet back onto the ground. "Mhm, I sure do who has already graduated."

"Graduated huh?"

He nodded his head, "Yea but no big deal." He shrugged his shoulders as he looked around, "I see you got Troy's favorite jacket."

I eyed Troy, "He said it wasn't his favorite and he demanded I wear it." I said as I tried to take it off, "Gabi please, just keep it on huh?" he said pushing it back up my arm. I puffed a breath of air, "Fine."

"Awh come on, you look really good in that jacket." Cody crossed his arms, "You sure do." He commented

"Yea, whatever. No need for you all to lie to me but anyways Troy you should really go and sit with your friends. Watch Chad play some basketball. I am going to go drive around town for a little bit." I said starting to pull out my car keys, "No Gabi come on stay here with us." Troy begged

"Why whenever you want something I feel like I should just give in?" I questioned, Cody laughed as he turned to see the game that was in progress. "Because you like me?" he asked

"Mhm, whatever you want to think." I told him, he smirked and reached for my hand. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Cody." Troy said as he dragged me off. He guided me back up the stairs to where the group was sitting. "Woah! There he is everybody, you should have just gone to batting practice would have been here a lot sooner." Sharpay joked; I sat down right next to her and Troy on the other side.

"Yea well once you all find this girl you better tell me." My phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out to see Dylan calling me. "Troy, I have to take this okay?" he nodded his head as he let me out. "If you arent back in ten I am sending a search party!" he yelled after me, I waved him off as I put my phone next to me ear.

"Hey give me a minute; I am trying to walk out of a noisy gym." I told him as I raced for the exit, it was our daily talk we have begun.

"Oh the gym huh?" he asked, "Basketball game." I told has as I pushed through the doors, "Ah fun, I just got home from practice and let me tell you. I have homework to do." I laughed as I came to the sitting area in the front.

"Well I guess you have all weekend to do it." I told him as I slipped down to sit on the couch, "Yea I do."

"So I have to know, have you told him yet?"

I bit on my lip, "No, tonight he is searching for me. He knows she is around but he doesn't know that I am it. I keep wanting to tell him but I chicken out every single time."

"You need to tell him. You invited him to your birthday party which is what a week away?"

"Ugh, please do not remind me." I mumbled

"Why is your birthday going to be so bad?"

"My dad is not going to be there."

"I had that a lot."

"Yea but by the time your dad retired from baseball you were still little." I told him as I played with the string on my shorts. "Yea but he was always traveling doing some shit."

I looked to my right to see people starting to fly out of the gym; the game must have been over. "Well I get to party two weeks in a row." I told him

"Did they turn you into a party animal already out there?" I laughed, "Nope, New York did that one to me." I grinned and then I saw Troy and the rest of the gang leading out of the gym.

"Oh yea…" He said, "Hey Dylan, I gotta go." I murmured, "I will talk to you later." I then hung up the phone and I stuffed it back into the jacket pocket. I stood up as Troy came closer, "Who was that?"

"Just an old friend, we try to talk daily." I told him shrugging my shoulders, "Old boyfriend?" he asked, "How did you know?"

"Because I could read you," he winked as we exited the doors of East High. "Yea right if you could read me so well then we probably wouldn't be talking."

"Why would that be?"

"We just wouldn't be,"

* * *

><p>"Party Rock!" someone screamed through the house, I held onto my second beer of the night. "I thought you only said one?" Troy questioned, after the wildcats victory of 56-53 we were celebrating hard.<p>

"Yea well it's been a long week, all hale the weekend!" I shouted raising my cup; the house was full of teenagers from freshman to senior. I even thought I say a few college kids leak through here or there.

Troy laughed as he took a drink of his own beer, "Totally, a week of no sleep, babysitting, oh and finding a pretty girl." I blushed and shook my head. "I am known where near pretty." I told him, he shrugged his board shoulders through his dark gray tshirt that was hugging his skin. He wore a pair of shorts with some flip-flops.

"Yea well once you see my middle school pictures you will be scared for life!" I told him, "What braces?" he asked

"Braces, glasses, and acne." His eyes popped a little, "Bullshit." He told me, I shook my head. "Nope, all true. I had to be the dorkiest teenager on planter!"

"You still are and you have to be the prettiest!" he said raising his glass up and down, "Alright now I know the beer is talking." I told him taking a small sip.

"Whatever, there is no way you had acne." He said, "I did, my 6th and 7th grade year before I started to really take care of it."

"I am guessing you went contacts and your teeth are awful straight." He pointed out, "So are yours."

"Well that would be because I did too have braces for a short period of time."

"I had them for two years."

"One." He said holding up one finger, I rolled my eyes, and "Do you have to beat me at everything?"

"Yes."

"No fair," I pouted, "Now I am pretty sure…"

"Do not say another thing about me being sexy or beautiful because I might hurt you." He stopped talking and took a drink of his beer instead. "Dude! You have to come see this!" Chad said pulling on Troy's shirt; he dragged them over to a computer which held pictures of my dad.

"Why are you showing me this?" Troy asked as he scanned through the pictures on the desktop, they were of our family vacation on the beach a few years ago when my dad had the all-star game off. "Look there is your girl you keep looking for a complete nerd." Chad and the basketball guys left, "Chad I can not even see her face."

I felt my insides tearing apart, "You can tell she has glasses and you can also see the red marks on her face." Troy laughed as they pointed them out. I bit on my lip trying to hold back the tears as they talked about me in front of me.

"Well you never know guys; Gabi over here had braces, glasses, and acne. Now can any of you believe that?" he asked pointing towards me. I quickly looked at him then back to the boys, "Troy, I am suddenly not feeling so great. Maybe the beer just isn't sitting right but I really need to go." I said setting down what was left of my beer.

"Wait are you sure you are okay enough to drive?" he asked me, "Yea, totally. If I need help I can just call me dad."

"Are you still coming Sunday?" he asked as he followed me through the groups of people grinding on each other. "I don't know I will have to ask my parents." I told him as I came to the door; I grabbed my car keys out of my pocket.

"You are not leaving because they were making fun of that one girl for braces and acne right?" he asked, I shook my head, "Not at all, my stomach just doesn't feel right." I told him giving him a faint smile, "Well call me tomorrow and I can give you more details about Swings." He said, I opened the door, letting the cold breeze hit against my skin.

"Got it." I told him stepping out the door, "See ya later Gabs," Troy said waving as left. I parked my car down the street so I had a little walk but all I could think about was them making fun of me. My heart pulled as I heard Troy's laugh at it.

"He doesn't know Gabi, you can not blame him." I muttered tears stung my eyes as I tried to keep them back. "But why can he just not put two and two together! Is he the dumbest person alive?" I mumbled to myself, I got closer to my car and I unlocked it. Tears finally dripped down my cheek.

As I drove home in the silence I let my head wonder. What if I told him just hours before my birthday? Or tomorrow? Or…the possibility seemed endless at this point. I tried to stop thinking about it as I turned the music up in the car.

I pulled into my driveway to see my parents were still awake. I checked the dashboard to see it was a little past midnight. Shit…they were waiting for me. I never called them telling them I was going to a party, Awh shit. I jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut as I ran for the front door.

I jammed my key into the lock and turned it, throwing the front door open. "Oh my, Alex! She is home!" my mom called, she came over to me, crying. My dad came running out of the office, "Oh Gabi you scared the living hell out of us! We have not heard from you since you left this morning!" my dad yelled as my mom sobbed into my shoulder. I eyed her careful as I tried to pull back.

"I'm sorry. I went to school, got dragged into going to a basketball game with my friends from school, and then to the after party. My phone died on me and…" I trailed off as my dad circled me; I looked at my mom who looked sick.

"Bolton?" my eyes widened a bit and I looked down to see I was still wearing Troy's jacket. "Just this kid Troy who I met at the pizza place, its sprit day and he lent me a jacket I could wear. No big deal."

"Are you sure it isn't a big deal?" he asked me, "Postive." I told him, he shook his head, "You need to borrow somebody's phone next time…your mom and I-" my dad couldn't even finish the sentence as my mom went scrabbling for a bathroom. What the hell was happening around here? Crying into my shoulder, throwing up, I mean gezz!

"Oh man," my dad took a deep breath as he looked at me, "I'll be right back. Go upstairs and change then come right back down here."

"Dad, on Sunday do you think I could go to conditioning with Troy for his baseball team? They go to this place called Swings and he really wants me to go." I said crossing my fingers behide my back. "Well he plays baseball! I should come with you!" he said hitting my shoulder.

"Uhm, yea maybe not Dad." I told him, "I will explain later but go make sure mom is okay." I told him, he smiled and walked off towards the closest bathroom where I could hear her throwing up.

I went up to my room pulling open the closet; I pulled out a pair of sweats, a tank top, and my glasses. I walked into my bathroom to take all my makeup off. Wash my face; slip off my clothes I had been wearing all day and into the ones I had just gotten out. I pulled my contacts out and switched them with glasses.

I looked in the mirror and I missed the warmth of Troy's jacket already. I looked at it as it hung on a hanger in my bathroom. I walked over to it and slipped it over my shoulders. I shut off my lights and I walked down the stairs to see my parents together talking.

"Hey," I said sitting down on the couch in front of them, "So are we going to discuss my grounding as a family?" I asked them, they both turned to me they both looked tired.

"Gabi we need to talk," I felt uncomfortable as I sat there looking at them, "Uh about what exactly?"

"Our family" my dad said, his eyes followed to my moms who looked more tired than I usually saw her. "What about our family, mom and you arent getting divorce right?" I asked starting too slightly panic.

"No."

"Then what is it?" I asked them, "We didn't move here because your mom got a job offer." My dad said my mouth dropped slightly, "huh? You mean I left New York for nothing!" I said, I started to get up but my dad told me to sit back down. "We moved for a reason Gabs, we just didn't move for that reason."

"Would you mind telling me this reason?" I sneered as I looked at the two of them, "I'm pregnant Gabi," my mind had to repeat what came out of my mom's mouth several times. "What?"

"She is pregnant."

"For how long have you known this?" I asked looking at both of them, "A little over six weeks." My eyes popped slightly, "Five weeks? You kept this from me for six weeks!" I yelled my mom cringed slightly as my dad came over to sit next to me. "Gabi please listen,"

"Listen to what? That you two lied to me for the reason we were moving?" I asked, "No!" my dad shouted, he bit on his lip as he realized he yelled at me. "Your mom has been pregnant twice before this one." He said pointing at her; she was looking at me with tears in her eyes.

My mind completely went blank after that, "Again I repeat, what?"

"Once in Kansas City, she miscarried after about two weeks of knowing, so we waited and to get pregnant again," my dad began to explain but by now, I had tears in my eyes. "Then she got pregnant again, I had just gotten traded to the Yankees and it sounded like a good time to move." He looked at me reaching for my hand; I pulled it back moving away from him. "After we moved and were settled everything looked good, she was just barely three months along when it happened again."

I bit on my tongue as I tried not to cry harder, "And you decided to keep all these from me because?"

"We knew how much you wanted a sibling baby," my mom said looking at me; she got up and wrapped the jacket she was wearing around her shoulders. "And it hurt me really bad; I didn't want to see you hurt once you knew but now that I am four months along we thought it would be best to tell you."

"Did you not think I was going to find out sometime?" I asked standing up, "I thought we moved because we had too! Once I was nice and happy in Kansas City you moved me. Then you moved me again because mom is pregnant!"

"With me playing baseball and you starting to do heavy things with school your mom needs help!" my dad said as I started for the stairs. "Do you think that I would have loved to know why we were really moving?" my dad looked back at me in shock, "Do you want to know the real reason why I don't want you to go to Swings on Sunday with me?" I yelled at him

He began to respond when I stopped him, "It's because I don't want to tell everybody who my dad is because I can't make any real friends if they know who you are. I am hiding it from boy that I may like, I don't know because he is such a baseball freak and he loves you!" I pointed at him, "But with Dylan, it was different, he understood." My dad looked away,

"What do you mean? What about all your friends in New York?" he asked, I scoffed, "Not one of them has called me, text me, or emailed me. Not one and once Troy finds out well hell I guess it should just be the same thing." I explained loudly to him

"Gabriella what makes you think such things?"

"He is looking for her around school; he knows you moved in around town because his dad found out who is the gym teacher who told his son, the guy I became friends with. At the basketball game tonight he was looking for me when I was standing right next to him. Right next to him dad!" my dad chewed on his lip some more, it was his nervous habit.

"Gabi I-"

"Oh and want to know something else? People got pictures of our vacation a few years back on the beach. When I had my braces, acne, and glasses! At the after party tonight they were making fun of the pictures." I started to let the tears fall rapidly, "So I hope you are happy." I then took off up more of the steps.

"Gabs!" my dad called

"Yea, thanks for telling me everything to dad." I said as I marched up the stairs.

I ran to my bedroom and I slammed my bedroom door shut. Sobs heaved from my throat as I buried my head into the pillow. I heard my bedroom door being to open.

"Gabi can we please talk?" my dad asked, I turned my head and I looked at the wall. "I'm sorry for not telling you but we are scared that we might just lose another one Gabi. We are so scared and with me leaving."

"Just go away dad," I mumbled trying to hold in my sobs. He sighed and then left the room, my door clicked and I started to cry all over again. I do want another sibling, I love little kids but after seventeen years of none, I thought my parents never wanted another one. Talking to Troy and Dylan that one day made me think it wasn't any of my business but maybe I should have just asked sooner instead of getting shocking news.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. Sorry this is so late! I told you in last weeks chapter I had no idea when it would get posted due to the fact I was away to volleyball. I left the hotel room at 650 this morning and as of 910 I am on my way back to my house where I have internet. I live in the US, so I know for those who don't, the time change is wacky and this came to you on a Monday. I am deeply sorry, this might be how it will be next week to me being out of town again. If the hotel has wifi, I will update. If not, you will not get it till I get him on the following Saturday. So please, bare with me. With crazy volleyball and Spring Break, my schedule is a little messy. So I will update you as soon as I can and I hope you all loved this chapter. Personally one of my favs,(: <strong>

**As of 945 I am now home and updating this to the website…if you makes you feel better. I won gold out of 14 teams! 1****st**** place! :D**

**Oh My God. My internet was NOT working last night! So sorry this is late! I will update Friday to avoid missing next Sunday! :) **

**PLEASE REVIEWW! :D **


	6. Truth

Chapter 6- Truth

After a days worth of crying, talking to Dylan and staying locked in my room I had decided I would go to Swings to be with Troy. It started at six thirty in the morning so maybe I could beat both of my parents.

I grabbed my keys from my nightstand table and wrapped them around my hand. I grabbed my tennis shoes which we sitting by my dresser. I slipped on a pair of socks right next to them and stuffed my feet into the shoes. I was in a pair of Nike Athletic shorts with a gray V-neck top.

I quickly dashed out my bedroom door and to the bottom of the stairs to only see my dad up. I groaned softly as I had to get past him to the front door. I took a deep breath and started walking but he stopped me.

"Nice to see you out of your room today." I turned around to look at him, he had not been sleeping. I instantly felt a pang of guilt run through my stomach. I was his little girl, I did that too him.

"Yea, I am going to go do this workout thing with Troy." I told him waving my car keys. My dad nodded his head and took a deep breath, "Your mom is still upset." He mentioned

"Well, so am I"

"I understand but your mom doesn't need to be under any stress. So if you could at least talk to her Gabi, please. You can be mad at me all you want because I know I am depriving you of a normal childhood. You had to do everything different while moving a hundred and one different times." He stood up, walking closer to me.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth in the beginning dad?" I asked he shrugged his shoulders, "The first time we just hadn't had time to tell you, by the time we knew and were ready to tell you it happened. We didn't want to tell you, you were going to have a sibling but it died." I gave a little smile as he explained it, "And then when New York one happened you were all upset about the move already and you were barely eating, we just didn't want to add to that."

I rolled my lips together as I looked at him, "So you told me this time because?"

"It's been longer, the doctors saying nothing is wrong, and she past the first trimester all ready." I swallowed hard and I walked into my dads open arms. He wrapped me up into a hug, "I'm sorry, I probably overacted."

"We should have been honest from the beginning, we were just scared and this time we couldn't do it to you again." I gave him one last hug and my dad kissed my forehead. "But you will always be my baby girl, you know that right?" I smiled nodding my head, "But I gotta go." I said waving my keys.

"Work hard and kick some ass." He said winking, I smiled and I jumped out of the house. It felt good to have talked to my dad because I could not stand to fight. Defiantly when he was getting ready to leave for a few months.

I got into my car and I drove all the way to Swings in less than five minutes from my house. I pulled in to see a total of ten cars already waiting. I grinned a little seeing Troy's car sitting there. I pushed open my door grabbing my keys and the water I picked up as I walked out of the house.

I looked at my watch to see it was just pass six twenty five. I walked briskly towards the fields and Troy spotted me quickly. "Gabi!" he called waving his hands, I nodded as I sprinted over to the spot they were at but there was a fence in the way. Troy pointed towards the door and I flicked my wrist as I dropped my stuff over the fence. I grabbed onto the yellow plastic and I put my foot in the holes. As soon as I got closer to the top I swung my legs around dropping to the ground.

"That was impressive!" Troy said standing there in front of me; once I dropped he caught my hand to keep me standing. "None of the guys like climbing that fence." Troy said

"Well arent you all a bunch of wimps." I said as they gathered around, "It's difficult."

"Come on!" I complained, I then pointed over to the fence, "It's simple!"

"Guys, what are you doing over there?" I looked over to see a guy with a clean cut hair and with a little subtle, maybe around twenty six or seven.

"Wonder girl over here climbed the fence!" VJ yelled I could see him raise an eyebrow from where we were standing. "Really now?" Troy then tossed me up and over his shoulder once again. "You are going back over the fence," he told me as we walked closer, "What?" I asked him

"Show him, and then he knows you are the real deal." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed onto the yellow falling over the other side. By the time this happened the guy was standing in front of the fence. "I don't believe these guys…Bolton trying to make you look good?"

"Would he have put me back over here?" I asked him, "Touché," he said nodding his head; I then grabbed onto the bar and pulled myself up. When I got to the yellow I hoisted my body up and over. I sat on the edge of the yellow and smiled down at the boys. "Damn, that was impressive." He said, I giggled and I jumped down for Troy to catch me in his arms.

"Whats your name?" he asked me, "Gabi,"

"Gabi here has just up showed you all up, now if you can get it you don't have to run the mile which makes Gabi run the mile." He pointed his pen at me.

"What if I want to?" I asked him, he raised an eyebrow, "Bolton who the hell is this? Some monkey?" the group of guys chuckled as I laughed, "Whats your fastest mile?"

"A little over six minutes." I told him, he whistled, "Alright guess what we get to start with today because I really want to see her whip your asses."

"Troy was being rude and I didn't get to catch your name." I told him, "Lance," he said sticking his arm out, "I can not wait to beat these boys' asses." I told him, he smiled, "That's good because you are."

* * *

><p>"There is no way I am letting you beat me." Troy huffed as we rounded the last corner of our second to last lap. It had only been a little over four minutes since we started. I was not breathing too hard as Troy was wheezing next to me trying to catch up with me. The rest of the baseball gang was still on there second lap, I had lapped all of them in the beginning except Troy.<p>

"How are you not breathing hard?" he complained, I was yet to talk to him though. I started to pick up some more speed as I crossed Lance, "One more for Troy and Gabi, Troy you are making some new records." Lance called after him; I started to pick up more speed.

"Hey! None of that!" Troy called trying to keep up with me but he kept falling behide. I gave him a little smile as I kept going, "GABI! This is not fair!" Troy yelled as the distance between us fell apart, "Sorry Bolton, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do!" I said starting to breathe a little faster. I was close to lapping the boys again except for Cody who was ahead of them.

Once I rounded the third corner I knew I was almost done, it had been over six minutes one of my slower times probably. I speed up towards the end and finished through, breathing harder than I started.

"That my friend was impressive." Lance said giving me a high-five; I smiled as I put my hands on my knees trying to breathe air. "Damn you." Troy said stumbling over the finish line. "I was letting you keep up with me at the beginning that was one of my slowest times." I told him

"You're an ass." Troy mumbled as he bent over picking up his water, he squirted it in his mouth, "You were breathing harder because you were also trying to talk." I told him, "I didn't even say a word to you until I was almost finished."

The rest of the boys began to stumble over the line as they finished as a pack. "You guys better not let Gabi show you up in anymore things you there might be more running at the end of the hour." The guys started to collapse against the ground.

"She is a freak!" Brandon called out; I rolled my eyes as Cody came up to me, "I have to give you props. That takes a lot." He said nudging my hip.

"Thanks, I workout a lot." He smiled and Troy came up behide me. "That's not nice." He said, "I think you should attend batting practice also to see if you can hit." I shrugged my shoulders, "Alright." His mouth dropped a little, "All right?" he asked

"Sure, why not maybe I can just beat you there too." I said winking at him; he rolled his eyes, "But let's gets back to more exercising!" I said jumping up and down, "Wow too much energy at six forty five in the morning." Brett coughed

"You just don't have enough energy, now get to it!" I said shooing them, Lance laughed and we were doing circuits next. We went from base running, to jumps, to push ups, to running around the field, and then finally to shuffling through the field.

"Lance do we really have to do this," one of them moaned, I rolled my eyes at them. "I thought you were all elite baseball players!" I said looking over them, "Because you are a disappointment."

"Yea, listen to her!" Lance said, "Come on it won't be that bad, let start pair up in twos."

"I don't want her." A few of them said as they shuffled to find partners, "I'll take her on this time." Cody said dropping his water bottle against the fence.

"Good, a challenge since Troy wasn't one of them." I said leaning back to look at him, "Hey, do not even go there." Troy said, I giggled and Lance split us all up around the field. He started me and Cody at the jumps. We had to jump over a base and then back over without stopping for a full two minutes of course you could stop if had to.

"I understand if you have to stop," Cody told me as we got ready, "I understand if you have to stop." I pointed at him, "Psh, whatever." He said waving his arm

I shrugged my shoulders as Lance blew his whistle; I steadily started to jump over the bus with no issue. Cody kept up with me for about a minute before starting to slow down.

"You arent even tired?" he asked

"Nope."

"Not a little bit?" I bounced off the ground and shook my head, "None." We kept going for another thirty seconds before he really started to slow down taking a little extra second in his jumps. We heard the whistle blow but neither of us stopped, I just kept going, and I was not going to stop first.

"Two stubborn people," someone said through the crowd, I could see Cody stopping any second now. It probably had been another thirty seconds so three minutes into this before he finally stopped. I jumped over the base once more before landing on my feet. "Damnit," Cody muttered as he brushed his legs off, "You are good."

"So who is next?" I asked as Cody walked off breathing hard, I took a few deep breaths to catch mine. "I'll go." Brett said sighing; Lance laughed again, "You have to come weekly."

"Oh I will think about it because this is a lot more fun that I thought." I said winking at him; Brett and I got to go to pushups this time around. Once the whistle blew he looked at me, "No way are you going to beat me." He said as we both started.

"Okay," I told him, "You mean I could beat you?"

"Yup, I am saying you could beat me." I kept doing the pushups as so did he? After a minute and a half, I was tired of this, my arms felt like jello and he was still going hard. "You have me on this one, pushups are my weakest link." I grunted as I did another one but it began to hurt a little too much. The whistle blew and I dropped to the ground.

"What!" Troy and Cody both yelled together, I busted out laughing as I rolled over onto my back. "I do have weak point boys." I said as Brett helped me up. "I can't be good at everything."

"I call her during pushups!" all the guys yelled, I rolled my eyes as I walked towards Lance, "She still did them two minutes straight," Brett pointed out, some of the guys backed off. I giggled and Troy came over to rest his arm on my shoulder.

"Alright who does Gabi get next at running around the field?" some of the guys backed up because they had already done it but Lance picked on Brandon. "Your up," he groaned, "She is going to kick my butt!" he whined as we both headed for the starting area. I rolled my ankle around as I looked at him, "If you can keep a steady pace we can run together." I told him, "Really now?" he asked

"It's easy, I did it with Troy earlier but once we get close I pick up the pace." He frowned, "Fine," the whistle blew and we both took off in an easy jog, then it picked up into a sprit. We rounded the field once before the whistle blew. We both stopped in our tracks. We were still neck and neck, "How come when I was with you, you had to kick my ass?" Cody asked me

I gave him a sly smirk, "Well…it had some girl pride but I did it to Troy also." I said winking at both of them, they both rolled there eyes and we moved on. I got paired with VJ with shuffling through the grass, which was easy enough. We did that for two minutes and I killed him like I did all the rest.

"Alright go to the place you have yet to be. I am going to take Gabi down in base running." Lance said as he dropped his stuff onto the dirt. "Whatever you say," I told him shaking my head, we both walked to the front of the base. "So how does this work?" I asked him.

"We both start at the same time, passing is allowed but you have to try and stay in the baseline. You have to touch every base the proper way or I usually would make you turn around but since we are racing…anyways just touch it the right way."

"Got it."

"She might not know the right way coach, remember only knows the basics." I looked at Troy, "Go do your jumps while I run the bases like a pro." I brushed my fingernails against my shirt. I stood on one side of the base, "Hang on, let these guys do there two minutes really quick so they can watch and I can watch them." I nodded my head and stood back, I could catch my breath.

Lance blew the whistle and once they saw us not going they got right to work. I watched as each of them preformed there task as they were asked. Fluid, brilliant, and down right sexy. None of them quit unless they absoutly needed to and if they did it was brought down by the seconds.

A gust of wind blew up in our faces and I looked at the clouds, angry almost. "Damn, it looks like we will be working inside today." Lance said sighing, "That stinks." I said

"It does that means I can only work with one guy at a time, but if I was out here I could have Troy pitching, I could be doing a soft toss, and there would be a tee over there. They would work off one of the two before they got to Troy or a pitcher.

"So Troy is a pitcher?" I asked

"Yup, Cody catches him every game."

"Are you like there coach?"

"Yea, I am the head coach and the hitting coach. Gary is the pitching coach for our pitches and then we have Charlie for our infield and outfield."

"I have met you and only you." I told him, "Well it's a pleasure, that's for sure. Once the other two coach's see you they will be impressed." I smiled softly as he blew the whistle, "So Troy said you own this place?" he nodded his head, "Yea, I do."

He waved all the guys in, "Alright before we get started on our final conditioning for the day, we have to have our little race. So Bolton watch first base, make sure she touches it right as myself. Cody you have second base and Brett you have third." He said pointing them in that direction. "The rest of you are at home plate to make the final call. We will go around three times." Lance told them.

They all nodded and spread out; Lance and I made our way up to home plate. We both stood on either side of the plate. "On your mark…get set…GO!" one of the guys screamed, impulse took over in my body as I ran forward to first base. Lance was at my side as I took the corner to round the base. My foot touching the inside corner, "Damn that was perfect!" Troy yelled as I was already half way to second, Lance still at my side.

I needed to cut him off but I would wait until we were in the second lap. We kept the same speed as we rounded third; I would do it here the next time around. As I touched third I sprinted even fast to home to see if I could get him there but I couldn't. Damn.

As we went over first and second again I finally started to make my move. I cut right in front of him and took over running but before I knew he was on the other side of me. "I'm smarter than that." He said as we ran together, I groaned as we had one lap left and I didn't know how to pass him.

As we ran down home line again he tried to cut me off but I just switched sides as we kept going. I bit on my lip as I decided to take the inside corner harder. As I came up on the bag I touched it and bounced back to take a nose hair leads which I then cut him off keeping my body in front of his.

As we got closer to home he kept his body right behide me trying to get next to me again, "Slide!" one of them yelled and one instinct I went down. My foot sliding right into home plate, dust flew up and I lay on the ground trying to catch my breath.

"Damn girl!" Lance said breathing heavy behide me, "That was some impressive stuff back there, bouncing off the base to take the lead?" I grinned a little as the guys all helped me up. I dusted the dust off my pants and I felt the small cut on the back of my leg.

I wiped at the blood and I came up to Troy brushing it on his black basketball shorts. "There you go a little present." He scrunched his eyebrows together, "Of?"

"Blood from my leg." I told him calmly, "You're bleeding? Are you okay?" he asked me starting to circle around. "Mhm, just a little cut." I told him. I then skipped off towards Lance, "She is one tough chick," I heard Troy say to somebody; "She has the athletes bone."

"Oh yea," I gave a grin to Lance who was still trying to catch his breath as was I. "Alright," A crack of thunder sounded and Lance looked at the guys. "Everybody inside. Conditioning is cut short today due to thunderstorms and a girl kicking all of our asses." He said, "Ha,"

We all started for inside as lighting flashed in the distance, Troy came up by my side and he rests his arm on my shoulder as we walked for the door.

"So you enjoying yourself?" he asked, "Mhm, this is a lot of fun." I said as we got closer to the door. I felt a sprinkle on my arm and Cody held the door open for me. "Thanks," I said to him as we got into the cool air conditioned building. I felt a chill run down my back.

"Don't worry, it warms up pretty quick." Troy told me as we all plopped down on the turf, "Does it?" I asked him as Goosebumps traveled up my arm. "Once the pitching machine warms up,"

"Is that what you guys bat from?"

"It's an averaged speed from pitches our age or a little faster."

I nodded my head and he sat down my next to me, "Since only one can go at a time, we have a lot of talking to do."

"Really?" He nodded his head and I rested my head on the back wall.

* * *

><p>"My dad said I was near her last night." Troy said as he dropped his stuff into his bag. "Near who?" I mumbled sleep in my eyes. "The Montez girl," nervousness built up in my stomach, "I don't care if she is some huge nerd do a dork. I have to meet her so she can get me to her dad."<p>

I felt like crying, I knew that's all he wanted. I just knew it.

"So if you found her you would use her to get to her dad?" I asked looking at him a little more awake, "Yea, basically." I swallowed hard and I looked at him a little closer. "What if she was really cool? Or Pretty?"

"I just want to meet her dad once that happens I will back off." Troy said sliding his batting glove off from his finger. I rolled my eyes and I looked towards the door to see the rain had stopped. "I gotta go." I told him standing up, "Wait I thought we were going to go and grab some breakfast together." He said as he looked up at me.

"I just need to go." I mumbled as I started to stand up, "Why is it every time I mention her you suddenly have to leave?" he questioned, I looked over at Cody who took a whack at the ball. The clink rung out through the building, "Just don't want to hear about it." I said heading for the door, "Gabi there is something up and you arent telling me, do you know who she is or is Chad right? You are hiding something huge."

"I am not hiding anything," I lied to him as I pushed through the doors. "Bullshit, you know something and you arent telling me!" he yelled as the door slammed shut. "I don't have to tell you everything Troy! I have a right to privacy! Everybody has there own damn right to privacy" I yelled at him, a clap of thunder sounded and a lighting strike went off in the distance.

"What do you know who she is, is she some girl who you met on your first day? Did you make a pack with her to make sure nobody found out?" he asked me, his blue eyes blazing with fire. "Y-Yea! I do know who she is! Yea, I did make a pack with her not to tell anybody who she is because she hears you all making fun of her" I said looking at him, tears melting in my eyes. "Fine Gabi who the hell is she because I sure as hell can not figure it out! Nobody can and I have not made fun of anybody expect at the party the other day"

"Exactly and It's because you are all dense! It has been right in front of your face the entire time Troy! She has been right there the ENTIRE time! She sits next to you in classes she does things with you, you have talked!" I yelled frustrated, I was done playing this game. I was done hiding from the world, hiding from Troy. I was done having to keep my dad this huge giant secret. If I didn't have friends fine. I don't need them anyways. I have Dylan.

"If you know who it is then why won't you just tell me? Why are you playing some game with me, you act like I know who it is" he yelled, I licked my lips and closed my eyes as another thunderclap blared overhead, I could feel the smoke leaving my ears as I was done.

"Damn it Troy! It's fucking ME! I am Gabriella Montez, Alex Montez is my FATHER, I am the one you made fun of in the kitchen that day. I am the one that has been here this entire time!" I screamed at him, you could see shock run through his face as tears dropped from my eyes as soon as the raindrops fell from the sky. "You?" he asked as the rain drops fell against his face, making it look like he was sweating.

I nodded my head, "It's ME, and I am her, now that you found me, now that I know you just want my dad." I shook my head as if I didn't say that, I began to turn but he stopped me. "Why the hell did you lie to me for the past week?" he yelled, I stopped where I was to turn back around to face him. "I lied because I can't make friends any other way Troy! I have no true friends and I thought maybe you would be different but you could not drop the whole Montez thing." I started to turn again as the rain started to fall harder making it hard to hear. The screaming continued but I am thinking it would have either way.

"That doesn't mean you had to lie to me!" he yelled as another thunder boom sounded, "I did have to lay Troy. I found that out the hard way from my New York friends. They acted to be my friends but once I told them no they can't come to my house, they wouldn't speak to me. Once I told them they couldn't go to a Yankees game with me, they flaked." I yelled at him, but he stood shocked. He had a hold of my arm but he looked like he was in shock. I bit on my lip and I shook my head. "You just don't understand Troy."

"Well since I don't understand maybe we just shouldn't be friends." He said letting go of my arm that he had a hold of, "Maybe we shouldn't Troy, maybe we shouldn't." I said to him

"Is that why you are so good at all of this stuff?" he asked pointing around to the baseball fields, "My dad has been in the major leagues since I was little Troy, I don't know a different life than baseball. Baseball is my life. That was my first word, that was everything to me Troy but I have grown up and every boy or friend I start to hang with…loves baseball." Tears streamed down my fast but it mixed with the rain.

"I have to go." Troy mumbled as he backed away from me and back towards the entrance to Swings. Once he was gone I broke down in sobs. My body tired from everything I had to go through. I walked slowly to my car as the rain fell harder. This past week had sucked. I was soaking wet, my mom was pregnant, and I was back to square one with no friends.

I got into my car and I laid my forehead on the steering wheel as I tried to control the tears pouring from my eyes. I turned the keys in the ignition while the car came to life.

I drove the short distance back to my house, once I pulled into the driveway I shut off my car. The windshield wipers coming to a stop in the middle of the window. I sighed as I got out and made a dash for the front door. I pushed open the door and I dropped my stuff onto the threshold.

"Hey baby girl how was it?" my dad asked walking into the living room; I looked up at him as he caught his first glimpse at me. "What in," he then saw the tears that were washing down my face. "What happened?" he asked as he came over to me. He pulled me into a huge hug while I broke down in sobs.

"I told him." I sobbed into his shoulder; he rubbed my wet back and held me tight against him. "I'm guessing he didn't take it well." I shook my head, "He hates me now."

My dad didn't say anything, he just held me in his arms. "Why don't you go change into something dry while I make you some breakfast?" he asked, I shook my head, "Im not hungry but a nice glass of lemonade would be perfect." I said trying to sniffle up some of the tears falling down my cheek. My dad wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. "No more tears, I have seen you too upset in the past few days." I nodded my head and I walked upstairs towards my room.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I walked in the door after everything that went down. I couldn't believe it.

"Good morning Troy," Emily said giggling, "When can Gabi come over again?" she asked me, I bit on my lip as I looked down at her. I was still in soaking wet clothes. "I don't know." I told her

"Why don't you know?" she asked me, "I don't know Emily!" I snapped at her, she backed off a little before turning and walking away. I sighed and I ran my fingers through my wet hair, I pushed on a chair and it went slamming towards the ground. I cringed as it hit the floor. I suddenly felt a dull ache; I didn't know why I felt like this.

"Troy what the hell?" my dad asked as he realized I was the reason for the chair being on the ground. "She played me dad." I told him as I bent over for the chair. I couldn't do this shit anymore.

"Who played you?"

"That girl I brought over here to help babysit? That girl I have been spending time with, that girl I thought was just a new student was his daughter. She was the one; she was the one who has the famous dad." My dads jaw dropped a little, "You mean the one you have been hanging out with is…"

"Yup, that's her."

"I told you, you were sitting right next to her at the basketball game." He said, "I wasn't thinking like right next to me, Dad I just thought was a normal student. I talked about her so many times in front of her. We made fun of pictures of her back when she was in middle school right in front of her."

"So are you hurt from her lying to you or you being mean to her?"

"For her lying to me! I could have spared all of this from her if she would have just told me the truth!"

"Would you have been her friend?" I stayed quiet for a moment before I shrugged my shoulders, "Honestly I don't know,"

"Then maybe she had a right to lie to you."

"Nobody has the right to lay dad. I am just so down with her, I am ready to move on and forget all about her."

"Without meeting her dad." He asked

"Without meeting her dad." I answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Friday! I hope you enjoy your early update for the week! I am getting ready to leave for the airport! Woot! I am so excited! Its gonna be an awesome spring break with the fam! (: So I better pack away my laptop. <strong>

**Are you all glad Troy knows now? I know I am! :D **

**PLEASE REVIEWW! **


	7. Surprise of a Birthday

Chapter 7- Surprise of a Birthday

I looked at the pizza place in front of me; I needed to talk to somebody that knew Troy. As it was Thursday I knew Cody was working and the boys probably wouldn't be here. I took a deep breath. I thought back to the last four days of school I had to go through.

Troy was completely ignoring me no matter what I did. If I tried to talk to him in the hallway he would just walk off and in class he would move his desk so much that he didn't have to look at me. It always left a pang of hurt in my chest. I chewed on my lip as I threw the door open. My soft Ugg boots hitting the wet pavement as it rained all day today. My sweats were baggy on my hips and my New York hoodie overflowing my body. My hair was up in a sloppy messy bun saying I didn't care anymore.

I slammed my car door shut; I looked around making sure Troy's car wasn't here. Once I was sure I didn't see it I went running for the door. I pulled it open as I got there and the first person I saw was Cody. He looked up as the bell rang over the door. Once he saw me he sighed, "He doesn't want me talking to you." He said

I groaned, "I didn't do anything." I told him, "From what I heard you lied to him," I closed my eyes and slide my hand backwards on my face, "It's not how it sounds." I told him, he looked down at the map then back up at me. "It sounds like you knew he was looking for her or you and you knew." He said confused trying to figure out if he said it right.

"Cody, you don't understand just like he doesn't. My dad plays in the major leagues. He has since I was basically born being drafted out of high school. That's how I grew up playing baseball, we moved a lot when I was younger to the point I really don't remember. Then we moved to Kansas City-"

"Newman you can have your break," some guy said coming up to him, "Thanks," he said and he lead me back to a table in the back. "Continue," he said

"Then we moved to Kansas City where I stayed for quiet a few years. I loved it there and it was one of the most amazing places I have lived, my best friend is George Brett's son." Cody looked at me if I was joking, "I'm not joking, and his dad and my dad became good friends when he played down there." I told him

"That's pretty cool," Cody said

"Yea and he is my only best friend. That's it and it's because he isn't fan obsessed with my dad. He isn't some crazy stalker trying to get the next best picture or something of ours to sell on the internet." Cody looked at me closely, "Then he got traded, they uplifted me from my life in Kansas City to go to New York where I made the biggest mistake by telling people who my dad was."

I pursed my lips together as I tried to stop the tears, "Guys would hit on me and ask me to dances so they could meet my dad. Girls would follow me home to catch a glimpse of him; people would never leave me alone. I hated it so much out there sometimes; I just wanted to go back to Kansas City." I wiped at my eyes

"Then we came here, I needed a change from all of that. Troy was the first to talk to me so that's where it began. It began with him and then I find out but not days before I tell him I wasn't moved because of my dad. I was moved because of my mom being pregnant." Cody raised an eyebrow

"Is this shocking?" I laughed a bitter laugh as he asked this, "Not so much that she is pregnant but more of the fact that they lied about two miscarriages she had. Those are the real reasons we have moved, because of that." I looked across the restaurant as tears flowed from my eyes.

"Now at school everyday nobody talks to me. I can't do anything right anymore. I am just so done with everything." I told him rubbing my temple. He got up and came over to sit next to me, giving me a hug.

"You had the right to lie. They way you explained it I would have done the same thing. You should try to tell Troy."

"I have hundreds of times but he either walks off or completely ignores me." I told him, "He just won't listen to me and all of you guys are ignoring me every time I call or text. Taylor and Sharpay won't talk to me and you know everybody at school knows." Cody sighed and looked at his watch.

"The guys are all coming in tonight in about thirty minutes when I get off work. They will probably all start trickling in about fifteen minutes so you might want to get out of here."

"Do they all hate me?" I asked him

"Nah, they just know not to piss Troy off when he is pissed. I kind of have some leeway since I am his best friend and all." I gave him a small smile, "Me and my dad got into a huge fight after I came home from the after party. We went twenty four hours without speaking and I thought I was going to die."

I chewed on my lip and Cody waited for me to continue, "And then I had a fight with Troy, it's been four days and I feel like complete shit. I don't want to get up in the morning and my birthday is in two days. My dad is leaving me in two days and I am stuck."

"I'll be there for your party tomorrow after I do some stuff at Swings." I nodded my head and Cody slide out of the booth and I followed.

"Thanks for listening." I said as I stood on my own two feet, "I knew Troy was probably stretching the truth but I didn't know."

"He wasn't stretching the truth, I was lying but I had a right to lie."

He nodded his head and then brought me into a hug, "You look like you need on of these." He murmured

"I really do." I told him, we let go and I waved goodbye as I started walking to my car.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

"Don't you think you are just being a little hard on her?" Cody asked me as he sat down my drink, "Why? Did you talk to her?" I asked him, "And what if I did Troy? Are you going to hurt me?"

I looked at him, "She came here."

"And it's my job to talk to her so if you wouldn't mind." Cody rolled his eyes as he started to walk away, "Did she throw you some real BS?" I asked him

"No, she came here looking hurt. She looked tired and hurt; she didn't look like she was giving me bullshit." He said as he turned to leave. "What do you mean she looked hurt?" I asked getting up from my chair to follow him. He walked behide the counter and I followed him down.

"I mean she came in and cried. She cried Troy, she isn't some freak. She yes lied to you because she needed to. She told me about everything that's happened to her. If I was her I would too lie to everybody."

"So she did feed you-"

"How would you know Troy?" he asked me, I bit on my cheek, "she could have been honest when I spent half a basketball game looking for her."

"She was honest with you…just not right in the beginning." He said starting to ring a check up, "So go ahead be mad at her but I'm not. Your right the girl needs a friend and since you don't want to be there. I will." He started to walk away from me. "So you are giving up your best friend for her?"

I looked at him closely to see his reaction, "I'm not giving up either of you. I am being a friend." He said to be as he walked back into the kitchen. I felt stumped; I knew I was right on this one. I didn't have to like her any longer yet when I went to pitch my fastball wasn't as good. My change up sucked and my curveball barley curved. When I hit I couldn't get my timing down. I shook my head I had to focus.

"So Troy since we don't have a party tomorrow night what are we doing?" Brett asked as he texted somebody on his cell phone, "I don't know," I told them, "I will be at the batting cages all night since I can't hit to save my life."

"You were sucking ass the other day brother," Brandon told me, "Wow, thanks guys!" I said sarcastically, "It's probably because you can't stop thinking about Gabi." I rolled my eyes, "I can stop thinking about her because I personally don't care."

"You would too care if she came crying to you." Cody said dropping pizzas on the table then collapsing in a chair. "Whoa, Hottie McGabi came crying to you?" Brett asked grabbing a slice of pizza from the tray. I wasn't hungry.

"Oh yea since Bolton over there wont talk to her." Cody smirked at me as I rolled my eyes once more. "I don't need her in my life if she is going to be a lair."

"Have you even listened to her whole story?" He questioned me, "She tries to tell me over and over about this and that happening."

"Her life is hard Bolton! Get that through your head!" Cody snapped at me, the baseball team looked at one another before backing up there chairs and casually hanging around.

"How could her life be hard? Getting to drive expensive cars and meeting these awesome players?" I asked him, "Oh lets think, moving all the damn time, never having consistent friends through her life, and to top it all off her dad is basically gone half the year." I bit on my lip as he made good points.

"Now tell me Troy, you have moved once in your life. You have always had us and Chad behide your back as friends and your dad is always around for you, she might just be jealous of you."

"Whatever, I am going home." I told the team, I scooted back my chair and Cody shook his head. "I don't want to be like this but she makes points. Since you arent going to listen to her I am." Cody told me as I headed for the front door of the building.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

"Dylan it has been five days since he has talked to me. I cant even bare to return his jacket. I try to call the baseball team and all of there phones go to voicemail. I went to the pizza place yesterday night to talk to Cody and he did. So I have Cody back on my side but Taylor and Sharpay have shunned me out completely and I am alone." I was curled up in my bed with the blankets pulled up to my chin. I havent slept decent in the past week.

"I told you not to lie." He said into the phone, I sighed, "My parents are letting me skip school today since my birthday is tomorrow and my dad leaves tomorrow." I said playing with the strings on my blanket.

"So how was Valentines Day?" he asked me, "Sucked ass" I said pulling on a piece of string from my bed. "Mine too but anyways, I gotta go love."

"Well thanks, I talk to you later." I mumbled, he said a goodbye and I tossed my phone onto my pillow. I chewed on my lip nervously as I looked at his jacket that was lying on the chair across from me. I needed to return it to him but I didn't really want to talk to him and he didn't really want to talk to me.

That's when the idea sparked in my head. I went back to thinking of the last week of my life. Troy passing me in the hallway and turning away or in class where we were seated next to each other he would turn so far so he didn't have to look at me. It hurt everyday. It hurt so much. I was going to write a note. Telling him everything in the note, telling him and maybe this time he would listen.

I searched for notebook paper and a pen of some sort. I got comfortable in the bed and I pulled my knees up so I could write on them. "Hey Gabs," my mom said walking into the room.

"Hey mom," I told her, "So we have party decorates coming over today to decorate the house." I groaned a little as I looked at her. "How many guests did dad invite?" I asked her, "Plenty." She told me as she sat down next to me. "So is there anything you want to do today?"

"Just hang out with dad." I told her

She gave me a soft smile, "Gabi, I know we already talked about this but I am truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that but I did it once instead of twice. I know I was hurt both times and I can't bear to see you like that." She said smoothing some of my hair back from my face.

"I know mom, I got karma for acting like I did. Since I lied to Troy he won't talk to me. I am going to write a note, take his jacket back to his house, and see what happens after that."

My mom sniffled and she gave me a hug, "You are so grown up! I can not believe you are going to be seventeen tomorrow!" she cried, "Okay mom no crying." I told her, she dapped at her eyes. "Sorry so many emotions."

I looked down at her swollen belly that was beginning to stick out. She patted my back before standing up. "I am going to go downstairs and talk to your dad, see what we can do today." I nodded my head and I started working on the note.

I began to explain everything to him. Anything and everything, why I did this and why I did that. When I told him that I had yes lied and I regretted it but knew I should have because now he knows the real me. Once I was done I signed my name at the bottom of the paper and folded it up. It was almost ten thirty by the time I was done.

I got up and I went over to my closet to slip on a pair of skinny jeans, a grey V-neck, and a pair of Toms. I walked down the stairs with Troy's jacket in hand.

"There's my superstar!" my dad said, he was dressed in a pair of jeans, cleanly shaven, which I did not see often, and a plain white tshirt.

"Hey you shaved," I said nudging his side, "Uh yea! Just for my princess" he said kissing my forehead, "What happens if you have another girl?" I asked him

"You will still be my princess because you will always be my baby." He said giving me a hug; I smiled knowing I would be the baby forever. There was going to be such an age difference between us two. I looked over at my mom who had her hand protectively over her stomach.

"I am going to run to my friend's house to return this. Do we just want to meet up for some lunch?" I asked looking at the two, "Sure! Where would you like to go?" my mom asked, "Uhm how about the Mexican restaurant down the street from that pizza place. I went there with Troy once and they have some of the best food ever!" I told them, "Sure we will meet you there in thirty minutes."

I nodded my head, "Alright, see you guys soon." I said picking up my car keys and escaping from the house.

I started my car and drove away from our house and closer to Troys. Once I got there I saw a car parked in the driveway. I quietly went up to the door and knocked on it. I heard pitter patter of feet and then the door unlock as what looked just like Emily but older appear behide the door. Luke was by the door and his blue eyes shined with excitement, "Gabi!" he cried through the door, I smiled softly and Lucille smiled back.

She opened the door, "Well you seem to be pretty famous around here without me knowing!" she said opening the door, "Uhm, I met Luke and Emily once when I helped Troy babysit last week." I said shrugging my shoulder, "Oh you're that Gabi." She said a frown growing over her face.

I shifted onto my other foot, "Yea, that would be me but I just came over to return his jacket he loaned me. Since he won't give me a second look I thought I might as well return the jacket." I said handing it over to her, she grabbed it from my hands and looked at it.

"Can I ask…?"

"Ask away." I told her as I looked at my watch, "You can come in, and I feel very rude." She said opening the door wider. I nodded and stepped through for Luke to attach to my leg. I gently bent over to pick him up and he played with my hair.

"Why did you do it?" I sighed, "I am guessing Troy told you I lied for no reason." She nodded her head, "If I come out straight with the truth, I can't decide who really my friend is or who is not. I was going to tell him, I can't keep the secret forever but I wanted him to become my friend before he became my dad's best friend."

"So something happened." She questioned, "Yea, in New York, I was more open to who my dad was because his name was huge around town there. I mean they got the Alex Montez and when I showed up with Montez plastered on my uniform they asked. I told and I had people being mean because I wouldn't let them near my dad. Kids would ask to be my dates to dances just so they could come over to my house. Girls would follow me home everyday. It was bad." I told her, "I had my reasons. I don't like liars. My parents just told me the real reasons why we moved these last three times."

Lucille pursed her lips together, "It sounds like you did have your reasons, and did you tell Troy this."

"No because he won't listen to me, I have tried countless times to tell him but him either walks away or completely ignores me while I talk. I get so frustrated with it." Telling her this I felt a whole lot better, "So in the pocket of his jacket is a note for him explaining the reasons and why. If he reads it and still hates me all I can say is I tried."

She gave me a weak smile and then held onto the jacket. "I'll make sure he reads it." I nodded my head, "And by the way, Happy Birthday tomorrow." I nodded my head, "Thank you."

I put Luke back down on the ground, "Gabi no leave!" he said to me, "Awh buddy, how about you tell Troy Gabi is no liar?" I asked him, he smiled and nodded his head. He then put his hands on his cheeks just like we did when we took pictures. I started laughing which sent Lucille to wonder why.

"Little inside joke we both have running," I said winking at Luke, he giggled and went running towards the living room. "Once again thank you." I told her as I glanced at my watch.

She nodded her head, "I will make sure Troy gets this." I nodded my head and then I started for the door. I opened it and shut it taking off for my running car. I quickly got in to race to the Mexican Restaurant.

I pulled in ten minutes later and popped open my door. I was ten minutes late I went scrabbling for the door as I tossed it open smelling the food through my nose. I quickly spotted my dad who was talking to a waiter. I rushed over and slide into the booth next to him.

"Hey sorry I'm late, I got hung up at his house talking to his mom." I told them reaching for the menu, "That's okay," my dad said, "We just got her about five minutes ago. We were hoping you weren't waiting on us." My dad scanning over the menu, "Mmm…it all sounds so good."

"I know it's delish." I told him as I knew I was going to get the nachos. I set my menu down and I looked at my mom who was contemplating which meal to get. "Go for the bean burrito." I told her, "I had a bite of Troy's, it was fantastic." I told her, she nodded her head and then I looked at my dads.

"What are you deciding between?" I asked him, "Nachos or the Taco platter,"

"I am getting the Nachos so you can have some of mine and get the Tacos." I told him, "Sounds good to me,"

"What do you suggest I get?" A voice behide me said and I knew that voice probably better than any voice here. I jumped out of my seat to see Dylan standing there with an amused smile on his face. "Happy Birthday." He said grinning, "Oh my!" I cried as I jumped into his arms. I haven't seen Dylan for almost six months. He hugged me tight and close to his body, I smelled the famous smell of Dylan. Sweat and Gatorade, "How the hell did you get here?" I asked him as he set me down on the ground.

"By plane silly," he said tapping my nose, I rolled my eyes, "No, I mean how did you get here today? Like how are you here right now!"

He chuckled and looked at me, "When I talked to you this morning I was basically on the plane, they told me to shut my phone off since we were on the runway basically. Its only and hour and a half flight." He said shrugging

"How long are you staying?" I asked him

"Until tomorrow morning, I leave around six." My stomach dropped as that was the same time my dad was leaving. "He is riding to the airport with me to catch an earlier flight to Surprise Arizona to be with his dad" My dad said filling me in, my smile dropped as I looked at my dad.

"Oh,"

"Hey but I am here now so lets make the best of it." He said nudging me in the shoulder, I giggled and I leaned against his shoulder. "Thanks for showing up." I told him as the waiter left with our order.

"Hey, I had to lie to you so you wouldn't know when you asked if I was coming down." He winked at me and I playfully slapped his shoulder. "Be nice."

* * *

><p>I looked down at the Navy dress I had slipped on from Delia's. It was all sequined at the top of it and the rest flowed down to my knees. I had fallen in love with it the first time I saw it. I slipped on a pair of flats with it and I spun around in a circle. "Are you ready Gabs?" Dylan yelled through the door, the music beating the floor with its bass.<p>

"Yea!" I called as I smoothed out my dress some more before I stepped closer to the door. I opened the door to see Dylan on the other side in a pair of jeans with a buttoned up Blue shirt. I reached for his hand, "So you ready to get this party started?" he asked leaning closer to me. The music seemed louder now that the door was open. People had been showing up for the last thirty minutes.

"Oh yea, I am so excited." I murmured, "Well you should be," he tapped my nose and went off walking down the long staircase. I started for it and I looked at all the decorations lying around. The pink and orange streamers flying through the house, a happy 17th birthday Gabi sign hanging up as you walked into the door. A bunch of balloons lay around with a DJ set up in the backyard with lots of room to mingle. We had a bunch of food laid out and the furniture all-able to sit on. People were mingling through the house already. I saw a lot of family and a few other people here and there.

"Gabi do you want to do present here?" my mom asked as I hit the bottom of the stairs, "It depends a lot of people or not a lot?"

"You might just wait until tomorrow then!" she said waving her hand, I groaned softly as I knew this was going to get out of control. The DJ started playing another song and the door bell rang. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Alex my other dad on the other side.

"Alex!" I said throwing open the door, "Happy birthday!" Alex or Arod as he was also known as could have been my other dad. My dad and he were friends even before they played on the same team. I grew up around him and I babysat his kids all the time in New York.

"I can not believe you are 17! I feel like you were just two!" I bit on my lip and gave him a smile as I looked around. "I think my dad is out back doing something. I havent seen him since I went up to change."

"Well you look mighty beautiful." He said giving me a wink, "How are the kids?" I asked him, "Fantastic, they miss you."

"I miss them!"

He smiled then filtered into the house, "Hey so you want to hit the backyard with me? A bunch of people are out there." Dylan said coming up behide me. "Sure, why not." I said, he reached for my hand and dragged me through the house going towards the backdoor. Once we escaped I saw some of the Yankees players, old friends, and way more than I expected.

"Gabi!" I turned around and I screeched, "Cat!" I yelled tossing my arms around her. She grinned laughing as we hugged each other. "Did you come in with Dylan?"

"Nah, I had a later flight." She said pulling back from me, "There is Gabi," I turned to see Derek Jeter behide me, "Derek," I said reaching forward to give him a quick hug. "How the hell are you seventeen? What were you fourteen when you moved to New York?"

"Fifteen," I told him, "But I met you when I was 14." I said to him giving him a small smile, "Well, you are getting all grown up on us Yankees." He teased, "Yea, getting ready for college."

"Well I am going to stop thinking about that and go find A-rod," he said pointing towards the kitchen. I turned back to my two best friends. "How are you?" I asked Cat, "Wonderful, I like it here better than Kansas City!"

"So when do you leave?" I asked her as a small pout came over my lips, "Tomorrow morning, my mom wants me home ASAP." She said sighing; I let my eyes fall over to them both, "So I get less than twenty four hours with you both?"

"I'm sorry, it's the only way I could come Gabs." I nodded my head, "I know I am glad you are both here." I said giving them both a hug. We stayed like this for a minute before we all pulled back, "Come on! Let's go hit the dance floor!" Cat said

She dragged me in the door and we headed for the dance floor where a bunch of people were. Wives and girlfriends from the Yankees were here on the floor. The song Party Rock Anthem echoed through the speakers.

Staying out on the dance floor for three songs was enough before we hit the food table. "So I am guessing No Bolton?" Dylan asked me, "Bolton? Who's Bolton?" Cat asked me, I sighed and I picked up a cookie that was sitting out.

"Just a guy," I told her, she raised an eyebrow, "Just a guy?" I nodded my head at her, "Yes, just a guy."

"So why is Dylan saying he is not coming?"

"I lied to him about who my dad was." Cat gasped in horror, "You lied to him?" I nodded my head, "Don't you think I deserve the right too?" I asked her, "After everything that happened in New York?"

"Well duh, but still I can't believe you lied!"

"Well he never really asked me who my dad was but I knew he was looking for me." I said shrugging my shoulders, "No biggie, moving on with my life." I looked at my watch to see it was past seven thirty. "I am going to go talk to a few people standing in that corner." She said winking at me; I looked over to see a bunch of guys talking drinking something.

"I am going to follow her to make sure she stays responsible, you coming?" a smile shifted onto my face, "Nah, ill stay here for right now." He nodded and followed after Cat. I reached for a chip that was sitting in a bowl as my dad came up to me.

"You have fun sweetie?" I nodded my head, "Sure," I told him, and he smiled at me and smoothed some of my hair back. "I know you arent happy about it but I promise it will all be fine."

I looked sideways at the people lingering in the kitchen, "I know." I told him, "I have done it for the past sixteen years." I mumbled he wrapped his arm around me while giving me a tight hug.

Once I pulled back from him I looked around the room looking for an escape. "I am going to go check on Dylan and Cat." I told him as I began to walk away grabbing another cookie. I stuffed it in my mouth and I took quick bites before swallowing it. Our house was officially full. I squeezed though a row of people before I saw a few family waves. "Happy Birthday Gabi!" my little cousin called, I smiled and nodded a thanks.

Once I got closer to the stairs I thought about escaping, leaving the party. I then saw Dylan and Cat laughing at something then Dylan catching my eye. He began to leave Cat's side coming closer to me. "Hey are you okay?" he asked me, I shrugged my shoulders. "As good as I am going to be,"

"You seemed fine a little while ago."

"My dad came up to talk to me about it and I didn't want to." I said as I reached over for an unopened bottle of water. I cracked the lid and I slowly let the fresh water glide down my throat. "Well you should come over to talk to these guys there-" he stopped short and he looked a little shocked.

"Uhm," he began to say and I gave him a weird look. I turned my head and I was shocked just like he was, Troy Bolton and Cody stood in the doorway of my house. "Hey," Troy said giving a weak smile, "Do you think we could talk for a moment?" I nodded my head and I looked back at Dylan. "I will be back down in a few minutes," I told him

"Alright, I'll have my cell phone on vibrate if you need me." I nodded my head and Troy looked at me a little closer, "Lets go upstairs." I said as I took the first step, "Hey Gabs," Cody said, "Hi Cody," I waved to him as we both disappeared upstairs. I opened my bedroom door and Troy followed me in shutting the door. "I'm sorry" we both said it at the same time.

"No, Gabi I was a jerk to you. I should have listened to you from the beginning. You did have a right to lie after all of that." He ran his fingers through his hair, "I was just so…"

"Shocked?" I offered for him, "Yes, I didn't know how to react to it. I thought that I was going to be searching for longer but you were there the entire time. I mean I heard your last name but it just never clicked in my head." I gave him a small smile, "Usually pick up on it really quick, like your dad did."

"Yea, sorry about that." He blushed a little and I walked closer to him, "I never meant to hurt you, I was going to tell you the truth sooner or later, before the party. You pissed me off that day and I told you." I said sighing; Troy had a gift bag in his hand. "You need to open this." He said

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I really didn't," Troy said, I grabbed the bag from him and I threw the tissue paper out to see the jacket lying underneath. "I thought I might just want to give that back as it's your only East High wear." He joked, I gave him a smile and I dropped the bag before I gave him a hug. "So are we good?" I mumbled to him as he held me.

"Friends."

"Friends." I repeated to him, I pulled back and I looked across the room. "So are you joining us this Sunday?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know my dad is leaving tomorrow and…"

"Oh damn, that's right." He slapped his forehead with his hand, "Cody told me that and I completely forgot." He said, "No, it might be just what I need to get everything off my mind." I told him, he smiled back at me and the songs started to shake my floor. "Think we should go back downstairs?" I asked him

"Yea but I have one question…"

"Yea?"

"Can I please meet him after all of this?" he asked me, I nodded my head, "Totally, you arent going through this night without seeing him." I reached for his hand and we both went down the stairs. "He is probably in the backyard; do you want to get Cody for this too?"

"Mhm," he said as we both searched the crowd. Troy had an advantage being as tall as he was; he had to be over 6'5. "He is over by the food." Troy said as he guided me through the sea of people, "Do you really know all of these people?" Troy asked

"Uhm, no." Troy laughed and we made it to Cody. "Cody we are going to meet her dad, you coming?" You could hear the excitement in Troy's voice.

"Hell yea!" I rolled my eyes at the two boys before we all headed out to the backyard. "Oh my, there he is!" Troy said looking over, "Is he standing next to Derek Jeter?" Cody asked squinting his eyes, "And A-Rod?" Troy asked, "Oh man, I am going to pass out" Troy mumbled

"Would you two stop gawking and come on?" I said tugging at Troy's arm, "What if he hates me because I know you must have told him."

"Oh relax!" I said as I got closer to my dad he smiled at me then looked up, he cocked his head. "Hey daddy," I said coming up to him. "Baby girl, who are these two boys?" he asked, I turned my head to see Troy and Cody standing nervously.

"Dad, Alex, and Derek this is Troy Bolton and Cody Newman, all-star baseball players." All of the guys eyes lite up at the name of baseball, "Well nice to meet you finally Troy Bolton," my dad said reaching out to shake his hand. Troy put his hand out there to shake and he gave a stunning smile.

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Montez,"

"Makes me sound old, its Alex." He said, I giggled softly as Cody was star struck, "And Cody my daughter has talked about you too." Cody gave a cheesy smile before nodding his head. He also shook my dad's hand, "So what do you guy's player?" Alex asked, "First base and pitcher," Troy said as crossed his arms over his chest. "Catcher,"

"Pretty awesome,"

"I have to say I am the biggest fan of you guys," Troy said looking at them all, "My little brother who is two would like die if he met you all."

"Well bring him over!"

"I would if he wasn't in bed already," Troy said giving a half smile, "but one of these times since I'm not going anywhere and hopefully Gabi isn't going anywhere." He said winking at me, I giggled and all three guys shared a look. "Well if you guys need any tips don't be afraid to have Gabi ask us." Both of them nodded there heads.

"Will do,"

* * *

><p>Three people were leaving me today. Three. After the party last night that lasted till one in the morning I was tired and not ready to let go. Troy and Cody hung around my dad for an hour or so at the party then stayed for another hour before leaving having an early workout.<p>

I stood there next to my dad who was checking the flight board. My mom was sitting down in a chair looking over a magazine. Dylan and Cat were fighting over something as there flight was going to be boarding soon.

"Gabi we both have to get to our gate," Dylan said walking closer to me, tears was already sitting in my eyes waiting to drip down my face. "Are you sure you guys have to leave?" I asked wiping at the corner of my eye. I couldn't cry yet.

"Yea, my dad would possible kill me if I didn't show up at the airport when he is supposed to land." He said as he walked in to give me a big hug. "I am going to miss you. When is the next time you will be down here?" I asked him as my chin began to quiver. "I don't know, maybe I can sneak down during Spring Break."

"I'll probably be with my dad," I said as I wiped at my eyes some more, "Damn, that's right. I don't know then, possibly sometime in the summer when I don't have baseball going on."

"I'll try to make it up for your big day," I teased him, "Oh that's right, I'm a senior." I gave him another hug before I moved onto Cat. "I'll be back than him since I am not as busy but still…" she said giving me a hug. "I know you will be back soon." I told her as she hugged me a little tighter.

"Gate 121 is now boarding," echoed through the airport, "That's me," Dylan said looking at his ticket, "I'm right behide him," Cat said as we pulled back from one another. I wiped at the corner of my eyes and I gave them each one more hug. "I'll see ya soon Gabs," Dylan said winking at me.

"See ya soon," I said as I wiped away the tears from my face for the last time at least for a little while. My dad didn't have to leave for an hour. "See ya later," I said to them both as they walked away. My dad came up behide letting his arm around my shoulder. I turned and let my head bury into his chest.

"I promise you sweetheart, I will see you so soon." He squeezed me tighter to his chest while I hugged him. I felt my moms hand on my back. "So honey what do you want to do today?" I pulled back from my dad and I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know mom,"

"Kylie, don't push it." My dad murmured, "I didn't know if she wanted to see a movie or…"

"A movie is fine mom," I said quickly before the two got into an argument. "Well there is the,"

"Mom, we can work this out later." I told her as we all took a seat on a bench. "Alright honey," she said smoothing out my back, I leaned into my dads shoulder. "So I'll see both of you at the home opener right?" he asked, he kissed my forehead. "Yes," my mom said, "We will be there front and center."

We lay like this for over thirty minutes when they called that there flight was about to board. Tears sprung in my eyes and I looked at him. "Don't cry," he instructed me as he stood up, he brought me up and then I buried my head into his shoulder. "How come this keeps getting harder?" I cried

"Because we keep getting closer," he whispered into my ear as he rubbed my back. Tears slipped down my face as he pulled back kissing my forehead. "You better take care of you mom okay?" he said as he smoothed my hair back, I rubbed my eyes with my hand while he went over to my mom for a minute. I held myself together and he pulled back from my mom.

"You two better keep it together and you…" he said pointing to me, "Better have a fantastic birthday today okay?" I nodded my head at him as I crossed my arms around him once more. Taking in a scent I wouldn't smell for over two months. "We will see other soon enough."

Once he kissed my forehead I knew it was time for him to leave. He kissed my mom on the lips and let go of my hand. "Well I will see my two perfect ladies in a few months alright?" he said, we both nodded and both wiped away tears. He started to slowly walk away and I felt him slipping from my fingers.

* * *

><p>After lunch, a movie, and some shopping I was tired. My dad had called as soon as he landed in Tampa. He asked how I was doing and my mom, to be honest the whole day sucked. My mom was trying her best but it wasn't like the years past.<p>

I collapsed on the couch to see it was past ten that night. Tears filled my eyes thinking about this night and how my dad would be with me; we would be curled up on the couch watching some movie that I picked out. Instead I was alone; my mom had drifted off to her room.

I needed to be with somebody and here wasn't it, I went up the stairs two at a time before I reached my bedroom. I grabbed Troy's jacket that was sitting on my chair. I slipped it over my shoulders and grabbed my car keys. I had changed into a pair of yoga pants from Pink as soon as I got home and into a tank top. I shut off all my lights and left a note saying I was going out.

I opened the front door and shut it quietly as I creped out of the house. I opened my car door and I tried to start the car quietly but I couldn't. Once it was started I quickly backed out of the driveway.

My mind went into auto drive and straight to Troy's house. Tears were washing in my eyes but I blinked them back hard. Once I pulled into Troy's driveway I looked at the house that had a few lights on. I didn't want to wake the little ones up so I quietly went up to the door.

I knocked on it a few times, I heard footsteps and then the door unlocked beginning to open. Troy stood there behide the door with no shirt on and a pair of blue basketball shorts. His eyes popped out of his head a little as he saw the state I was in. He quickly opened the door between us. "Gabi? Are you okay?" he asked, I shook my head.

"My dad left, my best friends left and it's my birthday…" my speech blurred together as Troy reached a hand out, "Hey, come here." He said trying to bring me closer to him, I walked into his arms and he held me to his chest. "Can I stay here for a little while?" I asked him as my tears fell down my cheek.

"Yea, let's go up to my room." He whispered, I fell against him and he picked me up to carry me up the stairs. Once we got to his room he laid me on the bed. "I am going to go downstairs to turn the TV off and the lights. I'll be right back." He said as he looked me over. I nodded my head and I curled up into Troy's bed.

He was gone for about a minute before he returned up to his bedroom. "So how was your day?" he asked grabbing a shirt from his closet. He had some serious abs and he didn't need to put that shirt on but he did. "It sucked," I said trying to wipe away a few tears.

"When did your dad leave?"

"Early this morning," I told him, Troy turned off the light in the room and then the bedside lamp he had on. Sitting down on his bed I leaned on his shoulder. "That sucks, I am sorry. I hope I can be your best friend right now."

"You are the closets thing I have to one," I sniffled as I did when I cried, "So if your dad was home what would you be doing right now?" he asked me, "Watching the Titanic." I told him, "Give me one second." He got up and left the room coming back a few minutes later. Once he came into the room he went to his DVD player popping in a movie before shutting off the lights completely. The screen popped on and popped up the Titanic.

"You are the best." I told him as he pressed play, "Yea well…" he shrugged his shoulders and Troy let me crawl under his blankets. I cuddled up to him like he was my dad. Letting one arm drap around my waist the movie began to play.

I let a small yawn escape my mouth and I cuddled into Troy some more. He didn't move away from me but gave me comfort. I listen to the movie talk while my eyes drifted from close to open. Once I stopped fighting the sleep it overcame me quickly, ending a birthday I'd rather forget.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Your weekly update! Everything should be back on track now…next week I do have another volleyball thing all day but you should have an update late in the US. Volleyball is over in two weeks, I promise you after that everything should happen on Sunday's no matter what. So, I hope you all enjoyed it! Troy and Gabi are friends again. Romance isnt going to happen so fast in this story, but it will be coming. <strong>

**My Laker Baby should be updated later today. I am pretty close to being finished with the chapter. It will all depend on if I get all the reviewing over with quickly! Woo…I hope so! **

**Also…just for fun. GO ISNER! ….Tennis fan. Sorry. ;) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. As a Friend Right?

Chapter 8- As a Friend…right?

Troy's POV

I was dreaming wonderful things. Being on a baseball field with all of these major leaguers, I was one too. A smile flashing over my face as I turned to see Gabi in the front row, right behide the dugout. She was as beautiful as she was the day she had came over looking for his help. This was all before he heard words he did not really want to hear.

"Troy I suggest you wake up like now," somebody said, I groaned as I moved my arms from where they were blinking my eyes a few times. My body was stiff and I wanted that dream to come back. I then looked up to see my dad standing over me and I let a soft groan escape my lips. "Conditioning and practice are this morning so I came up to wake my son to find a girl in his bed who I have met once in the school office."

I rolled my head over to see Gabi sleeping in a tight ball, her hands tight against her chest, and her eyes pressed close, "We didn't do anything, she came over here last night crying and upset. Her dad and best friends left yesterday. Her birthday was yesterday she needed somebody to hang out with to get everything off her mind."

"I hope nobody is looking for her and she is going to get in trouble for falling asleep over here." My dad said I let my hand run down my face as I looked at Gabi's peaceful face. "Can you call Lance and ask if I can come in later to do my workouts?" I mumbled as I began to fall back asleep, my eyes were fighting the sleep that wanted to overtake my body, "Troy this is a team thing, your whole team is there and you will be too."

"She is sleeping dad; I don't want to wake her up and who decided to have our team thing at six thirty in the effin morning!" I said sitting up some more, "I bet her mom is looking for her it's probably best to wake her up and it was decided so you could have a full practice afterwards"

I closed my eyes to let my head fall into my hands; I was tried this morning, more tired than usual. "Fine, she will probably want to come with me anyways. She is the one that kicked everybody's ass last week." I told him, my dad let a soft grin fall onto his lips. "I have no doubt."

He walked out and told me I had practice in thirty minutes. I looked over at her sleepy self and I quickly slide down in the bed once more. I shook her a little before she started to groan, she let her legs stretch out before she turned her head to face me. "Hey sleepyhead," I said stroking her hair, "Morning," she mumbled letting her eyes flicker open for a second before falling back to a close. Her arms relaxed at her sides while she pulled up her legs again. She looked as tired as I felt.

"I have practice this morning, I didn't want to wake you but my dad made me. I kept trying to convince him to let me stay home" I told her, she struggled to open her eyes once more as a soft groan escaped her lips, "I can not believe your dad found us and that's cool, I will probably just come with you and watch." She said, her voice was soft and her hair was a mess but the probably was, she looked absoutly stunning.

"I know, I told him nothing happened that you just accidently fell asleep over here. That is also fine; we can go grab some breakfast after that. We can talk; hang out for the day after that." I gave her a smile while she began to sit up.

"That's fine; I better call my mom so she doesn't worry." She said stretching her arms, "I am going to go change," I said to her as I looked over at my baseball pants laying over the chair and my shorts lying next to it.

"I don't think I am going to workout, I am just going to watch." She said, "Do you care if Luke came? I have been promising to take him but it's so early, we are all doing conditioning together. He just wants to come out and hang," I asked her, she grinned a little as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes yet I didn't think it was working.

"Sounds perfect," she said, I gave her a quick smile before I went into the bathroom to change into the white basketball shorts with the navy long sleeve Nike dri-fit shirt.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

"Luc, I think he is getting pretty serious about her." I told my wife; she looked up from her paper, "What girl?" this was a conversation we have never had before which we didn't know how to feel about.

"Gabi, the one who our kids rave about and who is Alex Montez daughter. I found the two upstairs sleeping together." Lucille raised an eyebrow, "Not in that way, they were both fully clothed thank God." She nodded her head before glancing back at the paper. "But she went to him last night for comfort." I slide into the chair across from her.

"I don't know how he will be able to handle everything plus a girl Jack," she warned, "I know but she went to Sunday workouts with him last week, when he found out about everything. After he was done being all pissy about her lying her couldn't shut up about how she killed everybody in workouts."

"Well then maybe they can figure out but,"

"But we have to keep him in or he could start losing his first love," Lucille laid the paper down, "Maybe this is what he needs. He needs that challenge of another love or something close to it. To show him what life is really about, we can mess with this one. He needs to figure out what he really wants in life" She took a sip of coffee I had made just minutes earlier.

"So you are saying to let the relationship thing go, let it happen."

"If he has never been with a girl and doesn't know what love is, then maybe he will regert baseball later on. Let it take its course," she shrugged her shoulders before standing up. "He somehow just knows how to do it Jack. He fits everything in to the little twenty-four hours he has and sometimes sleep isn't that part."

I sighed as I looked at the stairs; I heard the bathroom sick running while remerging around from his bedroom. "Hey dad?" I looked towards the stairs to see him standing there. "Yea?" I called back

"Can I take Luke with me? Gabs is going to watch him while we condition." He looked impatient as if he knew what the answer would be, "You have to get him dressed," I told him; he quickly was off the stairs and into Luke's bedroom.

"Those two are inseparable." Lucille said, "I just wish Emily and him could be like that but I think after she gets to go to a lot of his touneys."

"Emily doesn't want anything to do with baseball while Luke does, plus they are both boys she wont wants to do baseball there" I got up and let my arms wrap around her waist. "Do you think if they started dating they would make it?" she asked me as she stopped washing the dishes in the sick.

"I don't know I have had a two second conversation with the girl." Lucille let her headrest against my shoulder, "I guess I get to meet her right now huh?"

"She was a little annoyed the last time I spoke to her, probably because I mentioned her last name." Lucille giggled and I let go before walking over to the coffee pot. I was growing more tired thinking about my son having a girlfriend for basically the first time.

"He is changing on us, figuring out his way of life."

"He is a junior," I sighed thinking that he was getting ready to start a whole new chapter of his life. Lucille finished washing the dishes and we both went back to the kitchen table to read the paper.

I looked at my watch to see Troy had ten minutes before needing to be at the field, "Troy!" I yelled, I heard quick pounding feet and hurried voices coming down the stairs. Troy came running into the kitchen with Luke at his hip. "Mom, dad, I would like you to meet Gabi, Gabi this is my parents." Troy said pointing at both of us with a quick expression on his face.

"Hi, I am Lucille," Gabi gave her a small smile as she kept her arms and hands close to her body. "I am Jack which I think you already knew."

She nodded her head and said hi herself before Troy began to practically drag her out the door. I laughed watching the two and the door clicked with a shut. "Well we have two out of the three out of the house." I told Lucille, "What are we going to do?"

* * *

><p>"Luke," I said reaching for the toddler who was wondering towards the boys on the field. He turned his head to look back at me before he kept going towards them.<p>

"Luke," I warned as I stood up, I had texted my mom telling her I was hanging out with Troy today. I knew she knew I was hurt that my dad had left yesterday but she also knew that I needed space. She never really pushed me into doing anything I didn't want to do until I was more comfortable.

"Baseball!" he cried pointing to the field, I rolled my eyes, "You are a crazy man," I told him as I picked him up, "Just like that brother of yours."

"No works out for Gabi today?" Lance asked coming up the fence, "Nah, a little tired after a long day yesterday."

"Troy told us how everything went down between you to. I can not believe you are Alex Montez daughter."

"Well believe it." I told him as I reached out for Luke who was trying to run off. "We are almost done with conditioning; this little guy here will be running in the outfield in no time." He winked at me before gathering all the boys together for one last thing. The mile.

"Gabi you sure you don't want to join?" one of the guys asked, "I feel like competing with you today," he added, I chewed on my lip for a moment. "Nah, I don't even have tennis shoes." I told him, they whole team look disappointed. I gave them a small smile as I let Luke sit on my lap as he watched them go round and round.

They started to huff and puff by the last lap when my cell phone began to ring. I looked at the caller id and squealed with delight. My dad was finally calling me; I quickly answered the phone with a giddy smile on my face. "Daddy!" I cried as I held onto Luke, I stood up as I noticed all of the guys watching me.

"Hey princess, how did the rest of yesterday go?" I felt my body tense slightly, after I was quiet for a minute he sighed. "You have to know your mom did the best she could to make you…"

"Dad, mom did wonderful yesterday but it wasn't like it was with you." I bit on my lip, "It got a little better when I went to Troy's house after we got home."

"How long were you at Troys house?" he questioned, I rubbed my thigh as Luke ran towards the baseball field as the guys were going for a drink of water. "Lets just say I havent gone home," I mumbled to him, "You havent what?" he practically yelled, "Nothing happened dad," I took a quick breath as I watched Cody pick up Luke.

"I went over to his house last night looking for friend since mom was already in bed. He held me and he let me pick a movie to watch. So while we were watching the movie I must have fallen asleep then I went to his baseball thing. After that we are going to get some breakfast and hang out for the day."

My dad was quiet on the other end of the phone, "Does your mom know where you are?"

"Yes dad, I have talked to her twice." I rubbed my wrist with my other hand as he sucked in a small breath, "I miss you baby girl," he told me, "Hey Gabi!" somebody called, I giggled as it was Nick. "Hi swishy!" I said calling him his nickname, "You are very popular at the moment."

"Why?" I asked him as Troy came strutting towards me. "I told them your mom was pregnant. They wanted to know how you were reacting towards it."

I chewed on my lip as Troy came closer, Troy didn't know about that. That was something I would tell him over breakfast. "What did you tell them?"

"That you were upset at first but I couldn't really read you." I laughed slightly as Troy gave me a soft cute look. "I am excited I was just mad about you guys not telling me about the other ones." I explained softly to him, "I have always wanted a sibling but we are going to be seventeen years apart. Its going to be more like it's my own kid and how do you hide a pregnancy from me for almost five months?"

My dad was quiet and Troy took one more stride for him to be in front of me. "Dad, I have to go but we can pick up this conversation later tonight?" I asked him, "Of course, I love you."

"Love you to Daddy," we both hung up the phone and Troy gave me a goofy grin. "Come on, you can help Luke shag." He gave me a cute wink before stuffing my phone into my pocket.

"Are you pitching?" I asked him as I started walking towards the field with Troy next to me.

"A little, we are going to rotate through our five starters." He said giving a small shrug, "I might get to see three batters and give them each like seven pitches."

"When does school baseball start?" I asked him, "In a few weeks. Tryouts are in a week and half. I am totally pumped, enough of this shit." He said looking around as we walked onto the semi wet field. "So once school baseball starts you don't have to do this anymore?" I asked him

"Well we do it but not as intense since we have a lot of team things. We have practice everyday after school but we will still have our mini sessions ever other week with them and our Sunday practices unless we have something with school." He explained to me.

"That's awesome" I said we both walked out to the grass as Anthony took the mound to pitch at the first three batters that were ready to go. Luke was running around with Cody and Brett. "So are you going to come to my games?" he asked me, "Well of course but we have something to talk about over breakfast."

His eyes scanned over mine, "Your uncle isn't like some superstar football player is he?" he joked as VJ took a swing at the ball for it to come flying over our heads. I laughed as Luke went running for the ball, "No, but something we should have more time to talk about it." I said giving him a cute glance before turning to pay attention to the batter.

"Do you think your parents like me?" I asked him as he stopped a ball that was rolling by his foot. He bent over to pick it up before giving me a quick glance. "What do you mean?" he asked his blue eyes blazing; he turned and tossed the ball back towards the infield. "I mean since I completely lied to you." I shifted my weight as another ball sailed over our heads and over the fence. We all clapped as he slipped the helmet off his head.

Grins and high-fives were spread out to VJ as he went to retrieve the ball. "They don't hate you; my mom has met you for like three seconds. My dad has come up with a total of ten." He said smirking, "I mean they arent pissed off at me for lying to there beloved son." I said rolling my eyes, he laughed, "Luke and Emily wont shut up about you still, I am pretty sure my mom might just be sick of you but she wants to line up a babysitting job for you. Not me you." I giggled as a ground ball came rolling my way. I bent over to pick up and Lance looked at me to toss it back.

I pulled my arm back and gave it a nice lob to him; he smirked himself, as it was right on target. "I see you got his arm too." He yelled I rolled my brown eyes as I looked back at Troy. "Its not funny Troy, if your parents hate me." I felt distressed over the whole thing, "I promise you Gabi, they don't hate you. My dad is probably in love with you."

I sighed softly as another ball rolled our way, we were now on the third batter and Lance yelled Troy was up next. I looked to my right to see a Ford Truck pull into the parking lot. "Damn, Gary is here. Now I have to be on top of my game." Troy said letting his eyes glance over at the truck.

"Gary? Is that like the pitching coach?" I asked him, he nodded his head, "Yea, but I am going to go. Keep an eye on Luke for me alright?" I nodded my head as he went running to the pitchers mound. "Gabi?" Luke came over pulling on my sweatpants. "Whats up buddy?" I asked bending over to his height. "Hungry." He complained rubbing his tummy.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him, he looked towards the ball that went straight for the shortstop area. He stumbled over a few words before his blues eyes looked back at me. "Yes." His small voice said I looked up to watch Troy pitch a ball and it was like magic floating in the air. His fluid was as effortless as a guy in the major leagues. My mouth dropped open as I knew scouts would be all over him this year and next.

I couldn't even see his fastball as it flew past the batters bat. "Why the hell do I get stuck with Bolton every time?" Brett complained as he couldn't contact the bat with the ball. I giggled and Luke pulled on my sweats again. "Food," he repeated, I looked down at him. "Oh yea, sorry buddy." I said bending over to pick him up, I placed him on my hip walking towards he dugout.

"Luke!" I looked at the guy who had to be at least in his late thirties. Luke laid his head against my shoulder and he let a small grin come upon his face. He looked so much like his older brother at the age of two it wasn't funny. "And who do we have here?" Gary asked coming up to me.

"Gabriella Montez," I said shifting Luke on my hip. "Awh, Alex Montez's daughter that stirred up a lot of drama between these boys." I blushed and I looked over at Troy who was on a new batter. "Guys arent happy to be with him," I said laughing as the next batter swung at the ball and missed.

"Teams want him badly. I am pretty sure they would offer money if they could. He has passed some great opportunity's to play with us. Some major traveling teams that travel out of the US to play. They rarely have a tourney in this state." I pursed my lips together as I watched him again.

"But he wants to get up in the big leagues, how is it going to happen?"

"Oh man, he had scouts here last year. He doesn't know that by the way, we don't want him freaking out. They usually come and leave before he notices since he was only a sophomore, now this year they will approach him."

"Do you guys go to the high school games?"

"I am his pitching coach, so yeah I do." He looked up at Troy and Troy looked at him, "Adjust you elbow," he yelled at him, Troy rolled his eyes before focusing back on Cody's mitt. "Well I better find this monkey here some food before he freaks out." I said tickling Luke's stomach.

"If you go inside there are some cheerios Jack and Troy leave here for him to eat when he does get hungry. They are in the office in the back with Lances name on the door." He said, "Thanks, if Troy asks that's what we are doing." Gary nodded before he went walking over to Brandon who was standing at first.

I walked off the field and towards the building. I opened the door to Swings and stepped into the cool building. It was quiet and it smelled like new leather gloves and baseballs. I walked down the hallway towards the row of offices. Gary was the first one, and then we had team meeting room, after that was Lance. I pushed the door open and I looked around the room to see a cabinet.

I pulled open the door to see a little baggie of cheerios right next to another ten. I grabbed one and Luke looked happy to see something called food. I opened up the plastic baggie and shut the door. I walked out of the office and back towards the field.

Once we got close enough Luke squirmed and I let him down. He let his clutched the bag of cereal as he ran back towards the field. Troy was standing off to the side with a batting helmet on his head. He was talking to Gary, Luke went running up to him and showed him the bag of food. He put his hand out for Luke to give him a high-five. He grinned as if he was proud of himself.

Troy looked up at me giving me a soft wink as I shook my head at the two of them. Troy was called up to bat and he took a shaky breath and instructed Luke to go out to the outfield or something like that. I slide into the bleachers and I started to roll my camcorder on my phone. I made it level so you could see Troy's face.

"Alright let's go Troy!" somebody yelled out, the pitcher delivered the ball and Troy took a crack at it with fluid motion. The ball sailed out to the outfield but right into Brandon's glove. Troy dropped his head before reloading of the bat. Once the pitch delivered again it took a shot right down right field line. I stopped recording and sent it to my dad.

* * *

><p>"You are amazing," I told him as I picked up at the sausage on my plate next to my buttermilk pancakes. Luke sat next to Troy tearing his pancakes apart.<p>

"Whatever Gabi, I suck." He said plopping a piece of bacon into his mouth. "Is that your sucky day because I mean you looked like some of the majors leaguers out there Troy. I mean legit you looked like one." He blushed as he took a bite of eggs he had been pushing around with his fork.

"It was just another day at Swings." He said shrugging his shoulders, "I sent a video to my dad when you were batting." I told him, he raised an eyebrow. "Did he say anything back to you?" he asked me, "yea,"

"And?"

"He thought the same thing I did. He thought you had a pretty damn good swing for being seventeen, you have a shot Troy. You just can't let other people get to you if this is what you really want."

He shifted in the booth across from me, "I always think this is what I want but is it?" he asked me, I sighed, "I am probably the worst one to ask Troy because it's hard on the families."

"How? Explain to me?" he said pushing the plate of food in front of him anyway from his body. I pushed mine away too and I brushed my hands together. "Well for starters I have moved a lot. In my first seven years of life I probably moved six times." I told him, "But I really don't remember much of it."

Luke showed me his pancake before stuffing into his mouth, "Then he is away a lot, he is basically only home during late fall and winter. He leaves in February." Troy chewed on his lip, "These guys that go into it don't have you to talk to."

"But," I said holding up a finger, "It has given me a lot in life. I have met some amazing people, learned a healthy lifestyle, have a special bond with my dad its all just amazing." Luke giggled as he put his whole hand into the pile of syrup on his plate. "Damn it," Troy said reaching for the napkins, "Luke no," Troy said grabbing his hand. He whined before pouting at Troy.

"Tell me more,"

"Well we get to see a lot of places; I have gone to all fifty states before the age of fifteen Troy. All of them, I mean some of the time it was only for a day or two but I was still there." I looked at Troy as he wiped his hand off.

"Plus all the big bucks you make are a huge turn on," I winked at him as he flashed a quick smile at me. "You know, I think everything I do will have a pro or con to it." He said to me, "Of course it will but there is one thing you shouldn't do."

"Now what would that be?" he asked finally getting Luke's fingers all cleaned off. "Lie, don't lie to your girlfriend or to your daughter or son." Tears bored my eyes, "Because it put my family through hurt this year." I said trying to blink back the growing tears in my eyes.

"Yea I kind of know that,"

I shook my head, "What I lied about was small compared to this Troy. It was hard on me the most though because I was the one that my parents lied to for so many years." Frustration bubbled up in my blood, "What happened?"

"After I came home from that party late, my parents were waiting for me." I looked out the window of the restaurant, "I thought I was in some deep shit because they were both up. My phone had died and I forgot to tell them where I was, I mean they hadn't heard from me since that morning." A tear fell down my cheek, "So I walk into the door to see my mom pacing the living room crying and my dad came running from the office."

Troy moved out of his booth to come sit next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder as I leaned into him, "they sat me down and told me the last two times we moved from KC to New York and from there to here, they basically told me because my mom had two miscarriages and now she is pregnant again." Troy was quiet for a couple of moments as he rubbed my back.

"So you moved because of that?"

"The first time it happened we stuck in KC, then later she got pregnant, dad was traded so we moved to New York. I thought it was just because of my dad but there was more. I was so happy in KC, so happy. We had just moved there from California which was a nightmare. I lived there for a year, KC we lived for three years. I loved every minute of it." I sighed as I rubbed at my cheeks. Luke was taking a drink out of the small cup they offered him.

"Then we moved to New York, I guess it happened again we stayed there for two years, going on three. We moved here and my mom is pregnant again. Just this time she is five months along and my dad is not even close to here." I mumbled sitting up off of Troy.

"If you chose where to go back to?" he asked me as he stopped Luke from picking up a knife. "Kansas City or Florida." I told him, "I am not the hugest fan of snow but Kansas City it beautiful during the spring, fall, and summer but the winter can be brutal." I said lifting my head from his shoulder.

"That's good and I am sorry about all of that. So they lied to you about all of that?" I nodded my head stiffly, "They didn't want me to get hurt from it but I was hurt there so why not tell me then?" I asked, "Maybe instead of getting hurt twice, you only got hurt once."

"Once twice as bad," I pointed out to him, he sighed and the waiter came over to give us a ticket. Troy laid down thirty five bucks and we all started to shuffle out of the booth. Troy reached over for Luke and we all went walking for the door. "So you are going to be a sister after all."

I gave a small grin looking over at Troy, "Any tips?"

"They fall in love with everything you do," he said looking at Luke; I giggled as Troy began to put Luke in the car seat. I opened the passenger side door. "Troy what are you doing April 1st?" I asked him as I shut the door to the car, "Erm, baseball probably. What day is it?"

"Friday." I told him as he shut the door to Luke's side. He got into his car and looked at me, "Uhm then nothing, we play Tuesday, Thursday."

I grinned a little, "How about an early end of school present?" I asked giving him a sly grin; he raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I have an extra ticket to the Yankees home opener and I thought you might just want to occupy me." I said as Troy started the car but his jaw dropped. "What the hell, no way!" he cried as we sat there in the parking lot. I let a laugh escape my throat at his shocking expression. "Yea, I mean I need somebody to go with me. I usually take Dylan or somebody but since I have a new friend." He looked in front of him and he started to drive with a goofy grin pasted onto his face.

"When is the game?" he asked me, "April 1st, we would leave early Friday and come back late Saturday." Troy was giddy in the seat he was sitting in. "I would meet like the whole team," he said, I nodded the head.

"Most of them," I told him, "But you already met Alex, Derek, and my dad."

"Is that at all confusing?" he asks, I shook my head, "No because he is Alex and my dad is dad." I said as Troy drove through the town. "Well I don't know how I am going to survive." I giggled as Luke was falling asleep in his car seat. "I am going to take him home then we can go and do whatever." Troy said to me as he drove closer to his house.

"Do you mind if I ran home really fast to change my clothes? I have been in this pair for too long." I said looking down at the sweats and jacket. "Sure, I can figure out a game plan." He said as we got closer to the house I felt myself become excited to hanging out with Troy, as a friend…right?

I shook the thought from my mind as Troy pulled into his driveway. I gave him a soft nudge, "I'll see you in twenty alright?" he nodded his head as I jumped out of his car to get into my car.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

"We're back," I said holding a sleeping Luke in my arms, I creped up the stairs as my mom came into the living room. "No Gabi?" she asked me, "She went home to change then we are going to catch a movie or something." I said opening Luke's bedroom door.

"Troy, can I hang out with you and Gabi?" Emily asked me as I laid Luke in the crib. "Em, it's just me and Gabs, I already had to deal with Luke at breakfast this morning."

My mom raised an eyebrow at me, "What did he do at breakfast?" she asked, "Why can't I come?" Emily whined, I thought my head was going to explode from questions. "Guys, back off," my dad saved me, "Let Troy breathe I mean looks like the kid is going to die." My dad said laughing, I shot him a glare.

"Anyways," my mom said looking at me, I escaped there three ring circle to go into the laundry room. "He just kept getting into everything. Putting his hand in the syrup, throwing the pancake around, being a two year old," I shrugged my shoulder as I lifted my shirt off my shoulder. I tossed the dusty one into the pile.

"I wont do that," Emily pouted standing there watching me in the door way, "I know you won't Em but Gabs and I want to spend some time together." I said looking down at her, "But I promise she will come hangout one of these times." I said slipping on a clean white shirt.

I stepped out of the laundry room and Emily dejectedly went back towards the living room. "Don't feel bad, you have the right Troy." My dad told me as he looked over some papers. "So uhm Dad," I asked nervously, "Is there going on the first week of April?"

He squinted his eyes, "Why?" he asked me looking up at me, "Because Gabi invited me to go to the home opener in New York. She always has an extra ticket but she wants to invite me. Can I please go?" I begged him, "When would you leave?"

"Early Friday morning and we would be home late Saturday." I felt like a little kid begging to go over to his friend's house for the first time and sleep over.

"I don't know, I would have to talk to her mom," my dad said, I groaned, "Come on dad, we will sleep in separate rooms if that's what you are concerned about but I mean we did share a bed last night…" I said drifting off, "Not the problem Troy, I just don't want you causing."

"Dad, she gets to pick who she wants to invite. She chose me, please let me go!" I begged harder, this was me when I wanted something, something like extra pitching time.

"I will talk to your mom and let you know later…" he said to me, I gave him a wary glance, "But mostly likely yes." I let a huge grin slip over my face as I felt ready to jump over the moon.

"So where are you going?" my dad asked me as I picked at the crackers sitting on the counter. "The movies and to the park." My mom walked into the kitchen with a pile of dirty laundry. "Dad ask her now!" I begged, my dad sighed as he looked towards my mom. "Ask me what?" she asked sliding the basket into the laundry room.

"He wants to know if he can go to New York on April 1st and 2nd." He said leaning against the counter, "With who and why?" she asked me putting a hand on her hip. "With Gabi, she wants me to go with her to watch the home opener. Please mom this is something I have wanted to do forever!" I begged her, "I mean she offered me the ticket and said we would be back late Saturday probably leaving after there Saturday game."

She looked cross eyed at my dad before finally signing, "We'll see but if you do then you are going to be pitching in a lot around here, more babysitting, you will have to keep your grades up, and stay out of trouble." She said I felt relieved as the yes came running through my mind.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled as I wrapped both of my parents in a hug, "You better keep it up Troy," my dad warned as I let go of both of them. "So you never finished what Gabi and you are doing tonight."

"Oh we are going to see a movie, go to the park and maybe grab some dinner." I said shrugging my shoulders, "I dunno exactly."

"You are just going as friends…right?" my mom asked, I nodded my head, "Mhm,"

"Good," she huffed before walking out of the room, I turned towards my dad, and "Does she not like Gabs?" I asked him, my dad shifted in his spot, "Its not that she doesn't like her but I don't think she likes the idea of you having a girlfriend."

I felt shocked, "What makes you think I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend? I have known the girl for a little over three weeks and she has already made a huge upset in my life."

My dad laughed, "I think that's what she is scared of Troy," I cocked my head to look at him, "Of me actually liking her?"

"Causing a huge upset in your life, you are already struggling to keep everything balanced, adding another person is going to be hard." I felt my head spin as these things about my life coming running through my head.

"Whoa can we hold on, I have never said anything about making her my girlfriend. Where are you guys getting all this information from?" I gripped the counter as support from my lack of oxygen to the brain.

"Your body language, you are always with her and you seem to have a great time with her." I took a couple of deep breaths, "That means nothing dad, she is cool to hang around and I have to much on the line for it to all disapper."

I finally was able to breathe again before I looked at my dad a little more closely, "I don't mean anything but seriously, just watch out and keep yourself from doing anything stupid." He gathered up everything on the counter.

"We are just friends!" I yelled after him as he disappeared into his room, "Right?" I whispered letting my fingers touch my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Woot! Another chapter! I love this story. I just want to tell you this, because it has to be one of my favorite:)<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Shocker

Chapter 9- Shocker

I tapped my foot against the pavement as I looked at the baseball field. The Wildcats had closed practices, so I couldn't even get close. I was parked right next to Troy's car. My mom and I took a fast trip out to Florida to visit my dad who was in the midst of Spring Training.

I never really left the hotel room except to eat meals. My parents had there own hotel room and honestly I didn't really want to know what the hell was going on in that room.

All I know is that it's Friday, I havent seen Troy since Saturday last week and I missed him like crazy. I played with the string on my jacket as I hopped onto the hood of my car. After a week with my dad I was happy and feeling a hell of a lot better. I looked around to see if I saw anybody.

"Whoa I have never seen a girl sitting outside of baseball practice before." I turned to see a big stalky guy coming towards me. I squinted my eyes for a moment as I looked around. "I'm talking to you honey bunches," I rolled my eyes as I knew he was really talking to me now.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked him, he shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you sitting on your very fancy car hood outside of a wildcat baseball practice? Probably the worst sport here." He said laughing; I felt a tug at my heartstrings. "I'm sorry; I actually think it's the best sport here."

The guys bellowed a laugh, "The only reason this sport is good for the population is so us football players can rag on them!" I felt a laughter run through my throat. "You are the wimps. You wear thousand of pads to get hit." I paused to look all of them in the eye.

"All of these guys have no pads on. These guys have balls thrown near there bodies at 80MPH and you are lucky to get yours to go 50MPH." I let out another little laugh, "You are insane, who do you think you are?" the guy asked me.

"I think I am Gabriella Montez, Alex Montez, the Yankees player, daughter." I told him with a matter of the fact smile, "I know this sport better than anybody else out there. So do you think you want to mess with me?"

All three of the boys had a smirk grow over his face. "Wow, this is Alex Montez daughter. This is the one Troy Bolton has been all over." I felt like there smirks grew bigger. I jumped off of my car and I strode to the door. "Running away honey?" I looked back towards the two of them. "Go away jerks."

"You know, Troy has never been our friend. We have been enemies ever since they stole the spotlight away from us. First with the basketball team and then the baseball team. Football takes 3rd place around here."

"Good. Somebody finally sees the stupidest in the sport. Everywhere in the country its football. Football needs to take a backseat in this lifetime. Baseball is the fucking best."

"What the hell? What are you three doing talking to her?" I looked up to see Troy marching towards us. His bag was slung over his shoulder and he looked pissed. "Oh Bolton, we were talking to Princess Montez. The one who thinks baseball is the fucking best."

Troy dropped his bag before he threw a quick punch. I gasped as I backed into my car hitting the side of it sharply. I groaned as I knew it was going to bruise. I double over in pain as I held my side. "Hey are you okay? Did they touch you?" Troy said laying his hand on my back.

"No," I gasped as I stood up; I pulled my shirt up to see the large bruise forming. "Oh God, Gabi what the hell happened?" Troy's finger traced over it was I winced. "When you punched him it scared me." I whimpered slightly, "and I jumped backwards my hip hitting the door handle of some shit." He gripped me into a hug and held me tight.

"I'm sorry. I have not seen you in forever and this is how I see you again." He took a quick deep breath before pulling back. "Come on lets go get something to eat." He tossed his bag into the car, "Meet me at Applebee's. I'll follow you there." He opened my car door for me and I nodded my head.

I turned the keys in my car and I started it. I pushed on the pedal and I pushed the car forward. The guy was holding his jaw as he walked away with blood dripping from his nose. I smirked, Troy threw the punch hard and I didn't feel bad at all.

I drove down the quiet streets as Troy followed me through the town. People were crazy to think that this town was party city; I have lived in party city.

I pulled into the Applebee's parking lot and I pulled into the parking spot. I shut off my car and I got out. Troy was waiting at the back of my car. He held out a jacket for me. "You know it does get cold here. I know you are used to that Florida heat by now." He joked nudging my shoulder. I grabbed the jacket from his arm and slipped it over my shoulders.

"So how was it?" Troy asked as he opened the door for me. I stepped into the restaurant and Troy held up two fingers to a girl from our school yet I couldn't place her name.

"Oh it was amazing. It was warm and the sun was glowing the entire time. I slept out on the beach and I got to hang out with my dad. My mom and he had there own hotel room." Troy laughed as he flipped his keys into his hand. The waitress showed us to our booth. "Thank you," I said to her as I climbed in.

"How is your mom doing?"

"Good, I guess. I mean she is almost five months pregnant." I said, "She is getting bigger, since she is starting to wear normal clothes. I can not believe they hid it from me by her wearing baggy clothes. It shows you how much I pay attention to everything." I mumbled

"Hi, I am Katie and I will be your waiter." Troy looked up into the blondes eyes, "Why hi Katie," he flirted with her. I didn't know how much jealousy just ran through my blood. I didn't know I would even be jealous.

"Troy Bolton," she blushed "I didn't know who this would be such a great day." She looked towards me before clearing her throat. "Uhm, I will just have water." I mumbled

"Water." Troy added before opening up his menu. Katie walked away and I looked at him. "Wow," I said trying not to laugh.

"Yea, well I have to be looking for a girlfriend for the season. My dad does not really know this but I usually have a girlfriend for the season. It is the girl to take to the party but they never really last the whole season, hell they rarely last the first week. Girls don't like going to the games. They prefer football or basketball."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well I prefer baseball, I can tell you that much." Troy gave a quick smile before pointing at a two for twenty. "Wanna get some?" he asked, I nodded my head. "If you tell me how bad your week was?"

He grinned, "All right fair enough." Troy laughed as Katie came back over. Troy ordered for the two of us. "Alright so Darbus was a bitch the whole week. I mean I guess when you are here its better. She is happy with you around," he joked with me. I gave him a quick smile. "Yea, I am pretty sure she hates me." I told him

He cracked a smile, "Nah, nobody could hate you." I picked up my straw laying on the table. "Those guys sure seemed too and those girls back at my old school seemed too."

Troy's eyes softened with the mention of my past. "Those guys are jack wagons." I laughed at his description "And those girls well they were bitches. They thought they could get everything they wanted whenever they wanted. You have dreams and you can not let them crush your dreams." He reached over on the table to grab my hand.

"I'm not letting them crush my dreams. I just want to have a clear future. I don't know what I want in my future yet. I just want to explore with options, I just don't know anymore." I sighed as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see my mom calling me. I ignored the call and texted her telling her I was at Applebee's with Troy.

"So are we still on for April 1?" he asked as he flipped through the sugar packets. "Hell yea, we are leaving March 31 though," he nodded his head. "Im excited. Baseball season will be in mid swing, life will be good again." He smirked, "I can start pitching weekly," His eyes glowed, "You know what the means right?"

"What?" I asked as he was cute when his eyes were all excited. "I can start pitching everyday if I wanted. I can do what I love and I mean play a little first or something." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"If you went to the majors what would you want to be?" I asked him, he tapped on his chin, "A pitcher but I love batting and im good at batting so honestly I don't know." I nodded my head, "basically whatever they wanted me as."

Katie slides our drinks onto the table and I quickly grabbed it to take a drink. "My dad says hi and he can't wait for you to come up to New York. Some of the guys on the team saw the video of you batting and they want you to practice with them one day." His eyes grew so wide I thought they were going to pop out of his head.

"No way." His mouth was a little stunned, "So we are now going to leave Thursday after your game." He jumped out of the booth and pulled me into a hug. "Have I ever told you, that you are the bestest best friend ever!" I giggled as he hugged me tighter to his chest.

"See, I am not using you." Troy said, I giggled, "How do I know you are not using me. Look how you just acted."

"But I didn't ask for it, I am excited that I get to but I am not just going to ask for these things." I narrowed my eyes a little towards him, "Seriously because I know that if I am nice enough you will just give it to me." He winked and I threw my straw at him. "You're a jerk!"

He chuckled as he picked up my closed straw. "I know, that was mean but no, I promise to be good."

"Good dog," he baffled a laugh before he shook his head. "You wanna go with me to Cody's tomorrow? I am taking Luke with me, we might play some pick up ball but you are more than welcome to come. Pizza, Brandon and some girl may be making out but its pretty fun."

"Yea, I will probably go because I have nothing better to do in this town."

"It could lead to some party but I won't take Luke to that,"

"You won't?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "You are a piece of work Ms. Montez." I grinned while looking at him, "Yes I am Mr. Bolton."

* * *

><p>I smoothed out my Yankee tshirt I had on. It was my dads, the one they gave to the player's family. I was meeting Troy at his house in twenty minutes.<p>

I was going to be hanging out with all of the boys tonight. I had gotten to know Cody very well but the others were a little iffy. I grabbed my jacket that was hanging on the back of the chair.

I opened up my bedroom door to walk down the stairs towards my mom who was crying at the kitchen table. "Mom?" I asked as I walked closer to her. She let out a sob and I quickly pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" I asked growing concerned and scared.

She nodded her head sobbing, "The baby is fine," she mumbled as she got up from the chair. Her mascara had been running and her hair was a complete mess. "Mom," I asked with a slight warning

"I don't know if I can do this Gabi," she said turning to look at me, "What do you mean?"

She put her hand on her growing stomach, "This! The baby! Babies!" She cried before bowing her head and letting her head drop into her hands. I felt the wind knocked out of me. "Babies?" I gripped the chair for extra support as this news frightened me. She nodded her head sniffling.

"At my doctor appointment yesterday after we got home they told me I was having twins." My mom cried harder and I didn't even know what the hell to do. This was my dad's job; this was sure as hell not mine. I was the one supposed to be in her position having to tell my husband that but I am the one dealing with this.

I went over to my mom to hug her. "It will be okay," I told her quietly; I lead her to her bedroom where I let her lay down. "I think we should call dad." I told her shakily, I pulled out my iPhone while dialing the number. "Gabi please, he will want to come home,"

"No, we won't let him but he needs to know." The phone began to ring and I realized I needed to be heading to Troy's place. "Hey baby girl," my dad said, "Hey dad, I think you and mom need to talk for a moment." I told him as I handed my phone over to her.

I put it on speaker as she slide the phone closer to her face. "Hi honey," my mom said, "Ky, what's wrong?" he asked, I swallowed as I looked at the clock near the back of the room.

"Uhm, so I had my doctor appointment yesterday as you know,"

"Yea you were supposed to call me afterwards and you didn't." my dad added, "Alex, please let me finish." He sighed, "I was scared and I didn't know how to tell you but…we are having twins." The room was quiet. I felt the breeze shift in the air as nobody moved or talked.

"Really?" he said, he then started laughing. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. "That's fantastic Kylie! Oh I wish I could be there with you right now!" My mom smiled as she was so worried about this for nothing. "I love you," she said with a dreamy sigh.

"Hey, I don't want to ruin this love fest but I need to leave so can I have my phone back?" I asked my parents both giggled and my mom said bye to my dad.

I got my phone back and I took it off speaker. "Hey," I said to my dad as I waved goodbye to my mom. "Oh shit, Gabi I am so worried twins? You have to be kidding me," my dad let out a deep breath.

"What? I thought you were happy?" I asked him, he didn't talk for several minutes. "I am excited but I havent done this baby thing in almost seventeen years. It's been a long time and with two of them? These babies will be coming around July; I will be right in the middle of baseball season.

"Dad, don't freak okay? You know we will probably come and see you during the summer. Before and after the babies are born. There are two of us to take of them, I will help mom through a lot but I wish you would have told me before she was basically five months along." I grumbled

"We are completely sorry Gabi, we found out and we were kind of stuck. Once you didn't come home we knew we needed to tell you. I thought I was going to go broke on money from buying your mom expensive baggy clothes." I rolled my eyes, "You should have just told me."

"I know, but you know now. These babies will be coming soon than later."

"Yea, four months for me to live my life. Fantastic." I then hung up with my dad, I needed to get away, and Troy was the closest I had to that.

I zoomed through the city as I was already ten minutes late. I pulled into his driveway and I ran up to the door, my fingers contacted the door with a hard thud. A string ran through my hand as the door quickly open. "He is still getting ready," Lucille said but I flung through the door.

It's been a month since we had moved here and I was already passed the stage of wait. Troy and I were good friends for me to just barge in his room. If he wasn't done getting ready that meant he was doing something special.

"Troy?" I asked knocking on the door, "Come in," he said, I pushed the door inward to see Luke sitting on his bed with a big grin on his face. He was in a Montez tshirt with his hair in a Mohawk. "Well don't you look cute," I said as he got up to come give me a hug.

"Be prepared to play some baseball," Troy said from his bathroom, I picked Luke up and I held him at my waist. "Sorry, I'm late."

"No need, im running behide myself." He threw a quick grin my way as I caught a glimpse of him with no shirt on. "Yea, well my mom decided to tell me that she is pregnant with twins, lucky me huh?" I tickled Luke's stomach, "Hi Gabi!" Emily ran through the door to give me a quick hug.

"Hey, how is that volleyball going?" I asked her, "Its fun!" she gave a cheeky smile before Jack called for her. "Twins huh?" Troy said popping his head out the door. "Yea, so I get to help with babies until my dad can come home, this won't be until forever." I grumbled. Troy came out of the bathroom while slipping on a plain white tshirt and then a bottom up shirt.

"Hey, it will be fun. I can stay around and help,"

"They are going to be born in July or August Troy." Troy's eyes turned to land on mine, "Baseball season," I nodded my head, "I think my mom might go up and stay in New York after the babies are born to be closer to my dad. He may be on the road but he will still be there." I set down Luke for him to go running to the door. I hugged my arms to my chest while Troy gave me a hug.

"Well, I promise you that it will be amazing in the end. You might have to miss a few of my touneys but that will be all right."

"I might need a couch to sleep on," I joked as we picked up our stuff and headed for the door. "Hey, its wide open." he said pointing towards it. I giggled as Emily came running towards us again, "Gabi are you staying for dinner?"

"Em, she is coming with me." Troy said to her annoyed, "Can I go with you too?" She asked, "You wouldn't like it." Troy said brushing past her. I frowned. "Luke always gets to go!"

"Luke likes baseball Emily, you don't." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine," she grumbled before going off to grab the remote.

"Hey Gabi," Jack said, I gave him a small wave. "You look tired,"

"Pregnant mom, no dad, kind of hard around the house at the moment." I said giving a shrug, "Your moms pregnant?" Lucille asked, I nodded my head, "She is only 33."

"Oh, no I wasn't meaning anything by it; I just had Luke a while ago." She gave me a smile, "Oh I know but its like im seventeen and this baby is going to be seventeen years apart from me. That's me and my parents age gap." Lucille nodded her head, "Yea that is kind of crazy. How far along is she?"

"Mom, I know you really love talking about babies but we need to leave." Troy interrupted; he had Luke on his waist and a bag over his shoulder. "Alright fine,"

"I would love to talk some other time, maybe at one of Troy's games." I gave a quick smile before I followed Troy out of the house. "Make sure to get Luke back by a decent hour!" my mom yelled as the door slammed behide us.

Troy buckled Luke in while I climbed into the front seat. "I will. No worries on that part!" he yelled back, Luke's door snapped shut as I leaned my head back.

"You are going to get dragged into a lot of things tonight."

"Really?" he nodded, "Drinking, dancing, oh and making out with somebody." I laughed out loud, "Whatever, I will make out with nobody."

"You say that now."

Rolling my eyes Troy drove through the town and into the country, "You will also have to play a game of baseball."

"Wow, shocker." I told him as he came up to Cody's house. Cars were parked along the grass and Luke started to giggle in the background. "Cody!" he shouted, "This is Luke's favorite place."

"I see,"

Troy popped open his door and he slipped his keys into his jean pockets. I got out grabbing my jacket, "You going to come up and watch me play sand volleyball this weekend?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You are playing sand volleyball this weekend?" I nodded my head, "Like I do all summer," he nodded, "I will be there,"

"Good," we made our way to the door and Luke was running ahead of us. He went banging onto the door for Cody's mom to answer the door. "Luke! Well did you drive here?"

"Cody!"

"Cody Hm…" she looked up to see Troy and then her eyes looked over at me. "Well Troy, who is this?"

"Gabi," he said picking Luke up tossing him over his shoulder. "Oh, this is the one that beat Cody in the base jumping." I felt my lips tug into a smile. "Yea, well." She let us through the house and Troy took control from there. Luke squirmed in his arms and he kicked open the basement door before letting him fly through the room.

"Luke!" I bunch of them screamed out; Troy pulled my arm through the door. "Thanks, guys." They all looked towards us, "Gabi," they waved towards me as I waved back.

"Hey,"

"How was Florida?"

"Good," I replied, "Happy I got to see my dad."

"So I say we hit a party tonight," Brett finally said after Troy and I collapsed onto the floor in front of the couch. "Which one?"

"At the old drive-in where that on restaurant is, you know they are having one out there. Blasting music through all of the old speakers."

"Hell yea, let's go!"

"Doesn't start until like ten tonight and they are letting that restaurant stay open. I guess its somebody dad's."

"Cool, but what are we going to do until then."

"Baseball!" Luke screamed, all the guys looked at each other and I looked at Luke.

"I call Gabi!" My eyes opened and I glanced around the group, "Huh?" but before I could say anything more they were running out of the door. "You do know the first one out there is your team." I rolled my eyes as Troy helped me up.

"I guess."

"Just make sure I am placed with you,"

"I will try my hardest."

* * *

><p>Changing into a pair of bootie shorts and a tank top that barely covered my stomach, "It's a warm Friday night," I told Troy when he saw me in his jeans still.<p>

"You will probably fit right in." he said as we walked through the parking lot of cars. The party hadn't started yet when we had just shown up. The guys all high-fived as we worked our way through the crowd, Cody had his arm wrapped loosely around his girlfriend as a buzz of talking came about.

We came into the circle when Troy dispatched away from me and went to grab a drink from the keg feet ahead. I awkwardly stood there seeing all of the other girls in the same thing I was. My hair was up in a bun but I decided to let loose tonight. I let my hair drop to my shoulders as I shook out my curls.

People raised a few eyebrows across the group. "What? I lived in New York, I know how to party." That's when the music started to blast; I felt my body come alive like when I lived in New York. Black and Yellow blasted through the speakers and it made it all roll through my body. Dancing was the other thing I loved to do. Random guys came up to me and we danced.

"Who are you?" I smirked, "Gabi," the guy laughed, "Is that all I get? Gabi…" he questioned, his green eyes battled mine for a few seconds. "Nope. Just Gabi," I teased, he laughed and nodded. "Fine by me," he leaned down and kissed my lips simply. Kissing random guys was never good on my part but it seemed to always happen.

The guy broke apart from me for a minute, "So who are you here with? I have never seen you before," I tried to get over the kiss that had just happened, it was amazing. "Oh, uhm, I came with a baseball team." My eyes darted around to see Troy holding two beers in his hand. His jaw was tight as he noticed us.

"Oh, what baseball team?"

"Something Elite, I don't know," my eyes didn't leave Troy's as he shook his head, his lips touched the red cup before taking a large gulp of beer.

"You don't mean SE right?" my head traveled around to look at the guy, "SE? What the hell is SE?"

"Southern Elite, the big badass baseball team here?" I scrunched my eyebrows up, "Is that supposed to mean something?" The guy walked away shaking his head. "I can't get caught up in that group, not with one of there girls," I looked at the guy, "I am not one of there girls," he snorted, "They brought you right?" I nodded my head, "That means one of those guys likes you."

He began to walk away when I yelled after him.

"Do I even get your name?" I asked him.

"Evan…" I looked at him, "Evan…" he smirked, "That's all you get." He kissed my cheek before he disappeared into the swarm of people. I snorted, what the hell do these guys do. I turned around throwing my hands on my hips. I am sure as hell not one of there girls and nobody on this dumb ass team likes me. That was a hot guy!

"He is part of the Rebels," I swirled around to see Brett standing behide me. "Our team and there team, they don't get along too well."

"So what does that have to do with me," I asked looking at him, "Nothing but he must know who you came with," my eyes bored into his. "Is there some code," Brett snorted, "You have no idea,"

Brett walked away and I rolled my eyes, "This is a joke." I walked over to Troy and I grabbed the beer that was sitting on the railing, full to the brim.

"Don't ever go kissing that guy again," Troy said as he took another drink of his beer. I looked at him as I downed mine. "What do you mean, Evan?" he looked at me and nodded, "That is Evan Nelson part of the rebels." I shook my head as I finished off the beer.

"So are you going to be my dad of who I can and can not date?" I asked, Troy shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?" I grumbled and I looked at the line of people at the keg. Music that I had no clue what they were saying filtered through the old drive in.

"I will go get you one if you say please," Troy purred into my ear, I flipped my hair into his face. "I don't need you doing everything for me…dad," I said striding over towards the line. His eyes bounced with entertainment as I passed a bunch of guys to fill up my red cup.

That is when I noticed Evan again. I smiled as I walked over to him, my cup still hard in my hand. "Evan," Evan's eyes bounced up to mine, "I think you should prove my little friends wrong. I think you should kiss me, right here." I said pointing to my lips. Evan laughed, "You don't stop do you?" I shrugged my shoulders as I walked closer. I could feel eyes on me, "I don't want to get hurt for this,"

I pushed his shoulder gently, "Those asses would never hurt you," I cooed gently as I went up to kiss him, he dodged the kiss but I wrapped one of my hands around his neck. "I really think you're hot," I whispered into his ear.

"I think your pretty hot too." That's when he finally kissed me again. I gripped onto my beer tighter as I leaned forward into his body. I craved more as I let my fingers play with a short strand of hair on the back of his neck. Evan broke off the kiss as I took a deep breath.

"You are an amazing kisser," he said laughing, I smiled as I finished off my drink. I let the cup slip out of my hand as Evan formed his hand with mine. "You know I will get my ass kicked for this," Evan said laughing, "I don't care if you get your ass kicked, those guys are sometimes jerks. I think you're hot and I am plenty single."

Evan let a smile crinkle against his forehead, "Well that's fantastic," I turned as I let my lips kiss him harder. Another song popped through the stereo.

"So, how many beers have you had?" I shrugged, "Two or so," he nodded as he gave me another one. I looked at it and then I took a small drink. Evan wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I smiled towards him, "East or West?" I asked him, "East. I play with Troy, the one who hasn't let his eyes leave you yet." He mentioned, "This won't go over well on the team,"

"Okay, so what if Troy likes me?"

"That means I can't like you." He mentioned casually, "Troy doesn't like me though," I protested, "We are only friends and since my dad isn't around he is watching out for me." Evan nodded his head, "I know that is why I am going to kiss you once more and then we are going to go our separate ways."

I chewed on my lip, "Can we save that kiss until the end of the party?" I finished off another drink as I suddenly felt a little lightheaded already. "I really don't think we should…" he tried to get away as I gripped my fingers to his chest. "Don't," I said quietly. I could see Evan looking around before I felt somebody's hands on my hips.

"Gabs, I am thinking it's about time to go." I looked up at Evan as he gave me a smile. "Hey, I think you are beautiful, I told you, I can't get into a girl like you." He kissed my lips softly once more before he wavered through the crowd.

My knees weakened as I let out a long breath. Troy held me tightly as I felt my head grow foggy, I was done with tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh.! So what do you think about this chapter,(: I liked it and I enjoyed writing this one, I added a lot towards the end from when I first wrote the chapter a while back. <strong>

**Volleyball is over for a little bit! You are all cheering while I am…uhh…in between cheering and sighing of relief. :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW ! **


	10. Night Out with Troy

Chapter 10 – Night Out with Troy

"I'll be up later Mija," my mom said walking by kissing my forehead; I tugged on my sweatpants as I picked up my bag full of food to last me the day. "Alright, I think Troy is going to be there." I told her, she nodded, "You are two are getting awful close," her hand placed over her belly as I looked down at the forming bump.

"Yea, we are good friends."

"Is that it?" she asked, I looked at her, "no," last night was a night that just did not need to be talked about. After waking up at two in my bedroom, not knowing what the hell happened, I was freaked and wanted to talk to Troy. I had no clue what happened last night.

"Alright, well be safe. The twins and I will be up later." I nodded as I stripped my car keys from my pocket. I tossed everything into the passenger seat. I started the car before backing out and away I drove to the sand volleyball center. I had signed up with the girls from East High. They had invited me to tag along when the coach saw me playing volleyball and I was quickly placed on the team for the next year.

Parking my car into the nearest parking space, I grabbed everything I was going to need and met up with Abbie who was walking in.

"Hey!" I said joining her, "Are you ready? This place is going to be packed full of guys." She teased bumping my hip. I giggled, "I know one guy…or a few guys who will probably show up."

"Who?"

"Troy Bolton and some of his baseball friends." She raised an eyebrow, "Really? You are friends with the Troy Bolton?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yea, I mean its pretty good, my dad is a famous baseball player so it was destined to happen."

"Famous baseball player? I seriously think we should start hanging out more!" I giggled, "I thought you knew about it? I mean I thought it went around school."

She shook her head, "Nope, sorry never heard."

"My dad is Alex Montez,"

"The one that plays for the Yankees?" she asked as she slipped off her purse onto the nearby table. I placed my Guess Pink Sunglasses onto my face and I glanced around.

"Are those legit Guess sunglasses?" she then shook her head, "Never mind, why would I ask such a thing?" I laughed, "Yea, I got them for my birthday a year ago."

"And you would be playing in them?"

"I have a new pair that my dad got me a few weeks ago." She rolled her eyes, "Wow, that's insane." The rest of the team started to show up and we all started to laugh and joke around.

"Hey! Look who it is?" I turned around to see Troy in a pair of Ray bans and a Yankees tshirt with Montez on the back. I laughed as I greeted him into a hug. "Hey! Do you have a hangover from last night?"

"Yea, that's why it took me ten extra minutes to get here." I laughed and then we all went out onto the court to start getting ready. I stripped my NYC sweatpants off as the sand flew up into our faces.

Teams started to show up down the courts and guys surfaced with sunglasses and plenty of water. I kept my hair up and to the side with an even French braid; I fixed my hard headband before we took the court.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Troy watching as my spandex sucked on my ass. I adjusted my t-shirt before I rubbed my eye. The opposing team served the ball and it came straight to me. It bounced off of my forearms and up to the setter position.

I back off of the net and called for the ball, Abbie set it up and I bounced out of the sand. My hand came sliding down on top of it and bounced over to the other side.

We cheered and Troy yelled from behide, I tossed a smile before we got ready for the next point.

* * *

><p>After six games of volleyball, we were in the championship game against the West High team. I tossed the ball up into the air and my fingers hit it across the net.<p>

The girl in the five positions bounced it up to the setter and the setter tipped it over the net. Mackenzie dived for the ball and she popped it up as Sydney got the next hit. I set it over the net and we all got back into positions.

The ball fell into the net and it hit the floor. I bit on my lip as it was game point and it was my serve. I had missed every single game point today and I knew they were all giving me looks of shit. It was a tight game and we didn't really want to give it up.

I went back to the line and I could feel Troy watching me. Maybe that is why I was under so much pressure. "You got this Brie," he whispered softly, I raised an eyebrow as I shook my head.

"Pipe it Bolton, let her focus." Amanda said from the sidelines, I took a deep breath and then I called out the score. I tossed the ball into the air and it flew over the net. I felt as if it was going deep but at the last minute there back row person shot up to touch the ball and it glazed over her fingers and then against the fence.

We all cheered together as we formed a group. Troy came over and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder, he ran around as I laughed. I held my sunglasses close to my face as the group cheered. The owner came over to hand us our well deserved trophy.

"And the MVP is Gabi Montez!" Troy clapped as my feet hit the ground again. I went over to my mom who took my picture but Troy interrupted it with a hug. "I am sending this to your dad!" I laughed as Troy and I posed for a better picture.

My mom smiled as she sent it, "I will see you back at home."

"Sounds good, I'll make dinner tonight."

"Wait, do you mind if I join? I wanted to take Gabi out later tonight for a special surprise but I wouldn't mind coming over for dinner."

"How about your whole family comes Troy! My mom would love your mom and I could make something easy for everybody to eat." Troy's eyes went over to my moms who looked happy, "That would be fantastic! Troy, you should invite them! Gabi, I am going to go home and rest. I am exhausted and the twins seem to be too." She rubbed her stomach and I nodded.

"Okay, I will be back later. I am going to make Spaghetti for everybody. So I am going to go to the store, start the sauce, take a shower, and then cook the noodles and bread."

"If you buy salad stuff, I can do that."

"Alright, I will totally do that." I nodded as Troy walked back over to us, "My family is in for the night! So what can I do to help?"

"You can come to the store with me," I said as I slipped my sweatpants back on. "Fantastic," Troy cheered sarcastically, I hit his shoulder and I slipped my car keys back into my pocket. I strung my purse over my shoulder as my mom put her hand on my back.

"Oh, I am so tired." She mumbled, "Mom, go home and relax,"

"Okay but you need to call your dad when you have a minute. He wants to talk to you." I nodded my head and then I reached my car.

"Meet me at the store," I said to Troy, "I'll follow you," he tapped the hood of my car and I nodded, "Sounds good to me." I pulled my phone out, I speed dialed my dad and he answered on the third ring. "Congrats baby girl!" I laughed as I started the car.

"Thanks dad, how is spring training?"

"Amazing. I just miss my family and I am missing your mom. I can not believe we are having twins,"

"I guess no more kids after this,"

"No, no more kids after this."

"Are you guys going to find out the sex?"

"Uhm, probably not. We didn't find out with you," I clicked on my blinker as I turned on to the nearby store. I looked in my rearview mirror to see Troy right behide me.

"So who is coming with you to the opening day? Dylan?"

"Troy," I said as I scanned the area for a parking spot, I pushed the car forward before finding one close to the front. "Troy Bolton?"

"Mhm, what other Troy would I be talking about?"

"Its good you are bringing him up. Ever since I showed them the video, they have wanted to meet him." I switched off my car and took off my seatbelt.

"He doesn't know this but he has had many scouts looking at him. Major and college."

"Are you guys dating?"

"I would have told you if we were dating," I said as I opened my car door. I stepped out and Troy was already waiting for me, "Dad, I gotta go. Troy's parents and siblings are coming over for dinner and I have to cook dinner."

"Oh. I wish I could be there."

"I wish you could be there too." I responded, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and we hung up saying goodbye. "How is your dad doing?"

"Great! Is ready to see us in two weeks," I said hitting his hip, "I am so excited. It's not even funny." Troy said as we entered the store, "I can not believe how well you jelled to the volleyball girls, most boys can not get through there skin."

I giggled, "Well you know, I just have this thing about me." Troy grabbed a cart from the long line of them as I walked by his side. "So do you even know how to cook?" I gasped lightly, "Really? That is what you are going to ask me?"

"I just need to know if I should tell me parents to pretend or not?" I giggled as I nodded, "My dad loves my cooking and my older boyfriends too. Have you ever tasted my brownies? I learned them from my mom."

"You should make some; I would love to try them."

"Well, I can have my mom do it. She does a lot better of a job but mine still taste really good." He winked as he went down the produce aisle.

I stopped as I looked at Troy, "Troy…I woke up in the middle of the night last night and I could not recall one thing that had happened from when we entered the party, I thought I kissed a guy maybe," Troy stopped as he winced, "Let's just say it was not your finest hour."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "What did I do?" Troy let out a long sigh as a mother walked right by us. Troy gripped onto the cart as his jaw clicked. "You obviously had too much to drink. I could notice that and you went out to the dance floor. You suddenly were with this guy, Evan, you never told him your full name or I don't think you did anyway."

Troy paused again and then I looked at him, "You guys kissed, way more than once. You were in opposite directions when he told you that he couldn't get involved with SE guys, which is the baseball team, and then you found him again. Kissed again, by this time I thought you were going to drop over drunk, Evan noticed and he waved me over. You were very upset with the idea of leaving Even at the moment."

I closed my eyes as I groaned, "I made a complete idiot out of myself," Troy laughed, "No, and it was cute. You looked and acted wanted and he gave it to you for the moment, just please, don't do it again. Evan plays for the Rebels and with our team, he knew you were drunk and he knew exactly who you were."

"I made an ass of myself." Troy laughed as he hugged me, "Don't worry. Evan is really cool, I promise." Troy held on for another minute until he released me. I let out a long breath as I refocused on the task at hand.

I started grabbing stuff from the cartons. "So how much should I pack and my parents want to know how much we owe you." I stopped to look at him. "Nothing. It's all free, we still have our apartment there for my dad and the flying is free."

"Really, I mean I assumed the tickets were free."

"They are." I told him as I put some onions in the cart, "You might need some money for food and stuff you want to buy but seriously, its fine."

"Sounds great, I call the window seat." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I get the window seat." Troy laughed and we went down the aisles until we had all of the food.

Troy rode the cart through the aisles when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and then answered it. "Newman,"

He listened for a little while before he spoke back, "Nah, I am having dinner with Gabi's mom and with my parents." I heard a muffled noise from the phone. "No, nothing like that. She just wants all of our parents to meet."

They exchanged goodbyes before Troy slipped his iPhone into his pocket. "Cody wanted me to go hang with him at work tonight."

"You just go sit at his work for his shift?" he shrugged, "All of the boys come. His girlfriend Becca will come hang out all the time with us while he works tables. He gets to quit in a few weeks."

"For baseball?" he nodded, "Yup. There is so much baseball practice it is insane." I nodded as my heart fluttered a little and a shiver ran down my spine.

"So we might never see each other?"

"No, they will always invite you to practice. All of my games and stuff you will be at right…" Troy stopped and shook his head, "No, you really don't have to be like that. That makes you sound like my girlfriend." I let my eyebrows wrinkle that did not sound like a bad idea.

"Oh so you don't want me at every game?" he shook his head, "No, I do but I don't want to force you." The cashier kept ringing our stuff up as we talked.

"What if I wanted to go to ever game?" I asked him, my palms began to sweat and I felt my heartbeat, "Then come!" he protested, his blue eyes flashed over to mine.

"Alright then, I will come." I tucked my one piece of my hair behide my ear. Troy shook his head, "You are a piece of work." Troy said to me as the final objects came across the scanner.

"Well, you know I am taking you out tonight after dinner," he started but I interrupted him, "Are you going to tell me where we are going." I paid for the groceries while Troy shot me a glance, "Not in a million years,"

"Thanks, rude."

* * *

><p>I stirred the sauce as my damp hair dropped on my shoulders. Troy had gone home to change and I checked the time once more. "The salad stuff is all on the table. The brownies are about done and you need to relax."<p>

"Are you sure everything is perfect,"

"It's not like he is your boyfriend Gabi, just relax." I took a deep breath as the doorbell rang. "Sh…dang." My mom glanced at me as I looked at my frizzing hair.

"Can you answer the door, I need to go fix my hair and put on a different shirt." She rubbed my back, "Go, I have the door."

I escaped up the back steps and down the hallway. Down into my room I flung the door as I heard the parents meeting. I could hear Troy ask for me but I shut my door.

I stripped off my shirt as I replaced it with a dark navy blue blouse with a pair of white capris. I slipped on my black flower shoes and then looked at my hair.

"Fuck," I whispered I curled my hand around the hair; it twisted the bun and then put the pony tail in. I check it as I slipped a hard black headband into my hair.

"Gabs?" I turned to see Troy opening my bedroom door. "Your mom wanted me to check on you. Said you were having a nervous break down?"

I groaned as I slid against the counter, "She said that to your whole family?"

He shook his head, "Just me, I promise. My mom and your mom are already talking like a crazy person." I giggled as he surveyed my outfit. "Cute,"

I looked at Troy who had a pair of dark wash jeans on with a white tshirt on but a black button up on. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the grey converse was cute. "You don't look bad yourself,"

"Well, I am taking you out on the town tonight."

"You make it sound like a date,"

"Ah but seriously, I have no interest in you." Troy said looking down at me, I looked at him, "Is there something wrong with me?" I asked him as we went down the the living room.

"Uhm, no but you are like my best friend." I raised an eyebrow and then shook my head. "Well, I love you too." He rolled his eyes, "There is nothing wrong with you," he protested, "Well let's go have dinner with your family."

"Gabi!" Emily came running towards me; I leaned over to give her a hug. I could feel Troy's stare at me as Luke jumped onto my back and I giggled. "Hey cutie," I said to him, he blushed a little as I picked him up. Emily went back over to Jack who was talking to my mom.

"Those kids love you," Troy said touching the top of Luke's head.

"I know they do," I said as Luke giggled playing with my necklace. Once I set him down he took off running and my mom was smiling. "I can't wait to have another little one running around here." She smiled as Luke tried to grab my mom's leg. "Oh Luke, honey, Mrs. Montez can't pick you up."

"I would love to though." My mom bent over to give him a brief hug, "So Gabi said you are having twins?" my mom bit her lip and nodded, "Not exactly what we were planning for but it makes up for the two miscarriages." My mom's eyes popped a little as I went over to finish the spaghetti noodles.

"Two miscarriages?" My shoulders tensed as I poured the spaghetti into the strainer. "Yea, now that we are in the 2nd trimester we hope to make it to the third."

"Are you under high risk?" Lucille asked her, "Yea," my mom sighed, "With my parents in town it makes it easier. Since Alex is playing baseball."

I set the table and then called everybody to dinner. My mom opened a bottle of wine for the Bolton's while she had water. Troy noticed my tense shoulders and came up behide me. "You okay?" he asked, his hot breath breathed down my neck and I felt my heart speed up.

"I'm fine." My hands shook a little, "You know what maybe we should just leave now.

"Let's have dinner and then leave. I am starved." He nodded and then backed away. I felt my heart calm but I wished he hadn't said I wasn't his type. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts, "Best friend," I mumbled softly to myself.

Going into the dining room everybody was serving themselves. I stood and watched until Troy looked up, "Come on you dork, lets get."

"Alright," I said as I went over to a chair, Luke tried to pull it out but wasn't strong enough. "Thank you!" I said as Troy helped him a little bit, he grinned before going back over to Lucille.

Lucille picked him up and placed him on her lap. I smiled as I took a small scoop of salad and Troy watched me closely. I couldn't shake the feeling.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I couldn't believe I said I would never date her. Damn, I would date her in a fucking heartbeat.

"So what is it like to have a husband in the majors?" my dad asked, they asked about the miscarriages all night and I could sense Gabi's discomfort but she put on the beautiful smile.

I watched her to help her change the subject faster if needed. Luke kept putting his hands in the spaghetti and I looked over at him again. "Luke," I said softly nudging him, he turned his hands towards me and the slammed them against my shirt.

"Luke!" I said jumping up out of my seat; I looked down at my shirt and then at him with his toothy grin. I could not help but shaking my head, "I need to head home and change my shirt." I told them as I looked at Gabi. "Oh Troy, there is probably a shirt in Alex's closet you can borrow. You are both about the same size, Gabi go ahead and show him to the bathroom." Gabi looked alert and then pushed her chair back.

"Alright, come on Troy." I licked my lip as I turned and followed her. My mom scolded Luke as she went off to the kitchen to wash his hands. "Sorry," my dad said as he stopped and then I couldn't hear him anymore. Following Gabi close behide and then opened her parent's door.

I followed her in and back into the closet. I saw a picture of Gabi and her dad sitting on the wall. I stopped and let my fingers gaze over it. "This is a great picture," Gabi turned from the closet and then smiled.

"One of my favorites," she smiled and then dug through the closet. She pulled out a white tshirt and then tossed it to me. "Thanks," I murmured to her, I striped off my plaid shirt and then laid it on the bed. After that I slipped off my white tshirt I could feel Gabi staring but then she quickly turned to the mirror fixing her hair.

Putting on the other white t-shirt it was just a tad big. I grinned as I was in Alex Montez's tshirt. I put back on my plaid shirt as Gabi turned to face me. "You look better," I crumbled up my other tshirt and rubbed one of my eyes.

"Thanks," I told her, "Come on lets go grab a brownie then leave. It's about time to go." She walked out in front of me and I shut the door. "Thank you Mrs. Montez," I told her, "Troy, it's Kylie and you are welcome." My dad looked at me and then held open his arms.

"Friend, here you go." I said tossing him the shirt, "Lance and Gary want to make sure you are there on time." I rolled my eyes, "Tell them not to worry, I will be there on time but I am leaving. I am taking Gabi with me,"

"Curfew is midnight Gabs," her mom said from the sink as she washed dishes, "Alright, take it easy mom." she responded to her, "I will, come talk to me when you get back."

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

Troy drove up a steep hill before stopping the car, "We have to do a little walking first. You don't mind do you?" I shook my head as I tugged the sweater around my shoulders.

"You know I have to go see Gary and Lance tonight late." He mentioned I took a step as my yoga pants ridded up. Troy had told me to wear sweats and a tshirt. "Why?"

"Lessons. It's the only time I could get them in since tomorrow I have this outrageous practice schedule," Troy had a blanket folded underneath his arm with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Yea well, if this is what you have to do to go on vacation to watch the Yankees play," I tossed my head to the side, "Don't blame this one on me."

"I will enjoy it trust me,"

"How come I feel as if you are taking me somewhere to rape me?" I asked him, he laughed, "I am not going to rape you, remember you aren't my type." I slowly nodded my head, "Well that's good." I said slowly as I stepped over a dead branch sitting on the ground. Troy hopped onto a rock and then held my hand to help me.

We walked about ten minutes more before we came to a clearing. I felt my heartbeat faster and my head thud. It was the most beautiful thing ever. The moon glowed brightly as the stars glowed around.

Troy laid the blanket on the ground, "The view is better down here, come on." He plopped down and I did next to him. He leaned back and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"My first game is next week,"

"I know. You keep reminding me."

"I just need to make sure you will be there. To really see me play in a game. I am starting."

"Fantastic," I told him as I looked up at all of the stars. "How do you know about such places?" I asked him, "Running does a lot for you."

"If you ever need somebody to run with, I am the person."

"I can't ask you, you would beat me." I giggled as the stars formed together to make the shapes. My phone buzzed in my pocket as a text message so I didn't reach for it.

"Do you want to come with me to Swings?" he asked, I shook my head, "Sure, as long as I am home by midnight." Troy fixed his arms to flat over his chest. My head dropped off of his shoulder and he sighed, "Sometimes, I wish all I did was play baseball. I have to worry about school all the time, my parents make sure I have straight a's as a back up plan."

"What is your back up plan?"

"I don't want a back up plan. A back up plan is for losers who don't know what they want for the future that doesn't have any confidence." I sighed as I propped myself on my elbow, "Well I have had a back up plan for years," I told him, "Really?" he asked, I nodded, "If college never worked out I was going to go to work at McDonalds and marry some hobo." His laugh filled the night time air.

"You are crazy,"

"I don't even have a plan Troy, there is no plan but what my parents want. They want me to go to college. I don't know where, I have no clue. I keep thinking New York, I love New York but California was wonderful too."

"Why do you have to think about such a thing right now? How about you just relax and look at these stars."

"You seem to have your future laid out."

"I have since I was five." I turned my eyes towards him as I shrugged, "My plan is to figure out when my next move is going to be. Nothing consistent ever."

"Well you should know that you are going to kick ass at whatever you do." I gazed into his eyes and we didn't let go of the gaze for a long time.

"I can't wait for baseball to start," Troy finally said, I shook my head laughing. "You are the one who is crazy." Troy sat up resting his head against his knee. His phone went off and he sighed, "Time for some baseball champ,"

"Time for some baseball…"

* * *

><p>I yawned as I rested my head against my knee. Troy was in the batting cages working on his swing and the timing which they kept changing on him.<p>

"Troy, to get anywhere with your life in baseball you have to be able to deal with the speed switches." I took a breath as I looked at my phone. It was eleven thirty and he still had to do some pitching to do.

"I know! I know, I just, and it messes with me. I am a pitcher!"

"What if they draft you into the National League? Then what, you are the next pitcher who can't hit?" He shrugged his shoulders, "No! You are going to be that guy who can do everything." He bit his lip and then nodded; they went on for another ten minutes and then he looked at me.

"Shit, I need to get you home."

"I could probably walk,"

"No, I just-" I shook my head, "It's midnight. You are not walking home," Troy said slipping off his helmet. "Gary, can I take her home please and then come back."

"Hang on, let me call my mom and tell her." He nodded and then I speed dialed my mom. She answered the phone on the second ring. "Are you on your way home?"

"No, Troy got held up doing some baseball stuff. Is it okay if I stay until he is done?"

She sighed and then I could hear her turn on her lamp. "Where are you at?"

"Swings, mom I promise we aren't doing anything. We are just friends."

"Fine, call me when you are on your way home."

"Mom, you need to get some sleep," I told her, I flashed Troy a thumbs up sign as he began to hit again. I laid flat on the wooden bench as a yawn escaped my mouth.

"I know but I am worried about my older baby," I bit my lip, "Don't worry, we will be fine." I reassured her and then we said goodnight. Troy kept hitting and I kept yawning, he then moved over to pitching. His pitching was on fire and he threw strike after strike. Balls would come after so many or missed signs came across.

He kept glancing over at me and at one point I felt like I had fallen asleep. "You have a trooper Troy,"

"She just needs a ride home," he said, "Are you guys anything," Troy didn't say anything, "No." he finally said, "She doesn't seem interested in me and I don't want her thinking even if I did ask her out that I was in it for her dads link. I wouldn't be but we have become really close friends, I don't want to ruin that bond between us."

"You won't, if you give it a shot."

"It's baseball season, there is no way I could have girlfriend." Troy said to the two guys, "Well, she sure does seem like the right fit but if you two just don't want a relationship then maybe that's how things should stay."

"We have something special and I just don't want to ruin it." Troy finally added after several minutes of quietness. "Every guy has there best girl who is there best friend. I remember mine, Molly Porterson." Troy laughed, "You aren't friends anymore?"

Lance laughed, "Are you kidding me? As soon as she got a boyfriend that was serious it was over. He hated me hanging around her like that." I opened one eye to see Troy frowning. "Oh, well I better get Gabi home." Troy mumbled stuffing his glove into his bag.

"I don't really want you having a girlfriend either because I need you focused." He nodded placed the bag over his shoulders. He walked towards me and pushed my shoulder a little. "You awake?" I nodded as a yawn slipped through my mouth. "I can carry you if you would like."

"I can walk," I mumbled to him, he nodded and I walked slowly out of the place. Lance and Gary walked behide us as the flipped off lights and locked the place up. Troy put his hand on my back as to keep me from falling over. He opened my door and I ducked under the roof.

He shut the door as I let my eyes close again. I felt the motor start and some of the ride but before I knew it I felt the bump come up and over my driveway. Troy got out and then came over to my side. I started to get out but Troy stopped me. His keys were in his hands and he stuffed them into the pocket.

He gripped my waist and then tossed me onto his arms. I settled my head into his shoulder as he helped me into the house. "Do you mind if I crash here? I have baseball practice tomorrow morning early so I will be out of here before you wake." Troy spoke, "Do your parents know?"

"It wouldn't be the first time I didn't come home without telling them."

"Text them at least," He dropped me at the bottom of the steps. "I will, I always do. I am just too tired to keep driving."

"We don't want you getting hurt," I mumbled drifting towards the bedroom door to tell my mom I was home. I slowly woke her and she was glad I was home but told me to leave.

I giggled as I marched upstairs, "my dad knows, so I am going to crash." He said collapsing onto my bed; I crawled in after him as he tossed his back to me. Chewing on my lip I looked at his arched back.

Maybe I should just let go of these feelings. Maybe this wasn't the thing for us. Maybe I should just shut up and go to bed. I didn't need to worry about if Troy Bolton had any feelings what so ever for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm…is Gabi going to stay true to her word and forget about her feelings with Troy? Hmm…you will just have to wait and find out. ;) <strong>

**Happy Easter to everybody! I hope you have a good day! :D **

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. Yankees

Chapter 11- Yankees

A giddy Troy appeared in my door way, his under armor sweats with his Yankee hoodie. He had his Yankee hat on backwards while his blue eyes blinked rapidly. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"We are leaving in just a few short hours!" he cheered; he came over and wrapped me into a hug. "You do know you are the bestest friend in the entire world ever right? Plus, Chad and Cody are so jealous!"

I laughed shaking my head, "I just had an extra ticket and I knew this big fan." I said shrugging my shoulder, he laughed as he slide onto my bed. It had been two weeks since he had slept over and like he promised he was gone before I was up. Confronting Troy about anything would be awkward so I just pushed all feelings away…until he smiled.

I had seen very little of him since then but I saw him in every single class. I put my Northface on as I looked at him. "You did bring warm clothes right? It's freezing in New York." Troy looked down at his choice of wear. "Uh, yeah, I have a Northface in my duffle bag and my Yankee heavy duty jacket." I rolled my eyes as I stuffed my makeup bag into my suitcase.

"Well, that's good. I am glad you like the Yankees." I shoved my Uggs onto my feet and a yawn slipped through my throat. My mom appeared at the top of the stairs with her six month belly sticking out. "You guys ready to go?" my mom was worried about her traveling in such conditions but her doctor approved of it just as long as she took it easy.

They were waiting to find out the sexes of the babies until they had them. I was getting to help pick out a few names and they were trying to make me feel apart of it, I think they thought I was ten with my first sibling coming.

"Yea," I said as I zipped my suitcase shut, Troy looked at me and then stood up as he was a grinning fool. "I'm ready!"

"I'm sure you are," my mom said as she rolled her eyes, Troy had come over to dinner with just his parents the night before to discuss our trip. We would be gone for three days, today, tomorrow, and would fly home early Sunday morning, it was late and on Thursday. We couldn't leave until now due to Troy having a baseball game tonight.

He didn't pitch so he played a little first base. I had to admit, Troy looked fantastic in baseball pants, and his butt looked hot. I fanned myself just thinking about him like that. Smiling out of no reason, Troy nudged my shoulder. "Why are you smiling?"

I snapped as I looked at him, "No reason," a blush crept up onto my cheek.

The Wildcats had won and were undrafted. Troy rolled my suitcase down the stairs and locked eyes with me. "Let's get out of here." I replied to him, he nodded, "Hell yea,"

* * *

><p>Troy flashed his iPhone into my eyes. I yawned as I rested my head against the window. It was late and we were still on the plane. My mom was in some discomfort but she kept walking up and down the aisle to stretch her legs, to keep the blood flowing. They kept giving her water to drink for her to stay hydrated.<p>

My mom was tired as the babies never stopped kicking or so she said, "Look, the Yankees are the team that is supposed to win it all." I nodded, "They say that every year." Troy smirked as he looked back down at the phone in his hands. I was supposed to be coming up with four baby names. Two boy's names and two girl's names but I was really tired. My parents were going to decide what to name them this weekend.

We had been flying for a little over two hours and had much less to go. I had written down names and scratched them out. My parents want to see what I could come up with and if they didn't like they they would bring out there own. Of course, I was holding a lot of pressure to figure out some amazing ones.

Troy shifted his legs and he looked uncomfortable, "For being flown by the Yankees, you would think we would get first class."

"Sorry friend, it must suck being six five," I remarked, he nodded and tried to crawl under his seat. I laughed as he slouched and shifted around before he finally rested his head onto my shoulder. Then the seat belt light turned on. "We are descending, please put your seatbelts on and you chairs upright." I clicked mine back into place as my mom sat back down.

Troy up righted his seat and then clicked back into place. I smiled as I was going to see my daddy. He was going to be there waiting for us like he always was. I grinned more and Troy noticed, "I may be excited but you have an even bigger reason to be excited."

"It's only been three weeks since last seeing him. I don't know what to do with myself. I miss him so much."

The plane took ten minutes to make it to the gate. My seatbelt flew off and I grabbed my backpack. My mom let me go and so did Troy as he was going to help my mom with her stuff. My mom knew I flew off the plane when I was going to see my dad; he was the only one I wanted to see. I pushed past people on the plane as I made it out of the long tunnel. My feet picked up pace as I exited the thing and my eyes scanned for my dad.

I tightened my backpack as I looked harder, trying to spot his tall first base figure. I then noticed the hat, followed by a pair of shades. I shrieked as I made a run for him. He was turned half way towards me and I ran straight into his body. His arms closed around me and I held onto his neck.

"Gabi," he breathed, I felt the knot tie in my throat, and he kissed my head and hugged me a little tighter. "I've missed you!" he exclaimed picking me up. Holding on tighter to his neck he kissed my temple.

I giggled as I looked him in the eye, "I missed you." I murmured his eyes looked at the gate as he saw Troy and my mom exit. "That was nice of him to help her." My dad commented.

"I know he is sweet." I said as I took a hold of my dad's hand like I was little again and I never wanted to let go. He weaved through the crowd to catch up with my mom. She felt a sigh of relief wash over her body as she caught sight of him. "Alex," she murmured softly as they embraced each other into a hug. They hugged for a minute and then he kissed him right on the lips.

I let go of my dad as I went to stand by Troy. My parents leaned down to kiss each other as my dad rubbed my moms stomach, "Holy shit, you have gotten big babe." My mom looked at him and his eyes widened, "As in baby, I think you are still gorgeous." She smiled and let her head borrow into his side. He put his arm around her waist as they walked towards the luggage area.

Troy walked with me as I yawned, "You keep yawning over and over."

"The flight was exhausting and long, I hate flying to New York." I told him as I caught his eye, Troy smiled and we walked closer to my parents. It took ten minutes to get our entire luggage and then we headed out to my dads black Escalade sitting in the nearby parking lot.

He tossed all of it in the back as he gave me another hug. "So you ready to go home?" I nodded into his chest and he kissed the top of my head once more. Even thought my experience in New York wasn't all that well, I loved the city. It will always be my favorite to visit.

I chewed on my lip softly as we drove through New York, Troy gawked at everything pointing stuff out and then we drove past Yankee stadium. "You live right by Yankee Stadium?" Troy whispered to me, I nodded, "Nice commute to work," he said, I giggled and I could see my dad glancing back in the rearview mirror. His brown eyes held curiosity and wonder before focusing back on the road.

When we pulled up to our apartment my dad shut off the car. The clock was itching towards midnight and he had to be at the club house early and if Troy wanted to meet players so did we. Glancing at Troy his smile spread to his ears and his eyes light up like crazy.

"You all head up to bed. I will get the entire luggage since you had a long flight. Gabi, make sure your mom is okay." I nodded as he was concerned; with twins it was rougher on her and him. I think he just wanted her to have the babies so he didn't have to worry about her all the time and feel bad for not being there.

Troy followed behide my mom and I was in front of her. We walked into the apartment to see it was deserted except for a few people working around the lobby. I guided Troy to the elevator and I pressed the up button. I knew this place like the back of my hand. I knew where I could hide when I got in fights with friends or just needed a quiet moment to myself.

It opened quickly and we all stepped on to the platform. The doors closed and I pressed fifteen. Troy looked at me, "Just wait until you see my view from my bedroom." I told him, he laughed and my mom looked down right exhausted. Her eyes fell close as she leaned back against the wall.

"Mom, we are going to work with dad tomorrow. So you can sleep in,"

"I was already a few steps ahead of you. It just seems to matter if I can get any sleep at all." With twins here belly was bigger than normal and she had twice the kicks to deal with. Once the elevator opened again I lead Troy down to the middle doors.

"These doors could not be more apart," Troy mumbled, "There are only four apartments on each level." Troy looked at me, "It's an expensive place," I told him, "some of the other Yankees live here." he nodded and I opened the door. The warm smell of vanilla drifted through my nose and I was already at ease.

Pictures hung on the walls and little furniture had survived the move but there was some new and old stuff. My mom quickly went off to her room wishing a goodnight. I lead Troy off to my bedroom across the way. I slipped my backpack off my shoulders as I pushed my bedroom door open. There wasn't much here from the move but there were sheets on the bed with some pictures hanging around.

"Go check it out," I motioned to him; he dropped his backpack and then gazed out the window. "A perfect view of Yankee stadium." He murmured as his fingers touched the cold glass. "When the games happen, all I can really see is the scoreboard and then I can hear the crowd." He smiled as he snapped a picture from his phone. "Its sometimes one of loudest places ever and I could hear the boos or whatever they are saying."

Troy collapsed onto the bed as he looked as worn out as me after all of the excitement wore off. "We have an early day tomorrow, we better started sleeping." I said yawning. I sat down on the bed and let my eyes flutter between open and closed. Troy rubbed my hand before retracting his arm away from mine. He flipped over again letting his back face me. My arms longed to hang around his waist.

I heard the door click open again and then shut. Something dropped against the floor and I knew it was my dad. The deadbolt locked and keys were tossed onto the counter. The same routine when he came home from every game. I knew it like no other because I waited for him to come in my room.

His feet padded towards my room and I faked sleeping. My door creaked open as he came over and kissed my forehead. "Night Gabi," I didn't respond I just laid there with my eyes closed. His hand stayed on my back and then he lifted himself off the bed. He would do the same thing every night if he came home late. If he had just gotten back from a long road trip he would wake me up and we would eat ice cream together. It was our routine."

The door clicked shut seconds later and I then opened my eyes. The room was blank but my dad was here. That is all that mattered to me.

* * *

><p>I slipped on my Yankee's hoodie with Montez on the back with my dad's number. My hair was lying on my shoulders, "Gabi! Hurry up!" Troy yelled at me, he was anxious all morning. All he wanted to do was get to Yankee stadium. I finished by coating lip-gloss onto my lips as I hugged my shoulders. I grabbed my phone before exiting the room.<p>

Troy grabbed my wrist and tugged me towards the door. "Come on, your dad bought you a coffee from this one place and its really good." He said taking a drink of his own. I smiled, "It's our little coffee shop he takes me to all the time." I said picking up the warm drink.

"Your dad bought you a warm one," he said, "That means it's a chilly day for baseball," I winked and then Troy grabbed his other jackets. "Alright guys, lets get out of here. Your mom knows we are leaving." My dad picked up his Yankees credential from the table.

"Did she get any sleep last night?" I asked as he opened the door. "Not much, one of the twins wouldn't stop kicking." I smiled softly as I knew she was in hell at the moment. "That sucks but let's go," I said pushing the two boys out the door. Troy was in a pair of jeans with a beanie. His Yankee shirt was on of my favorites, it was a soft navy blue with white lettering. It had my dad's picture on the back with his name over the top.

We got a cab to get to the stadium leaving the car for my mom so she didn't have to walk as far. My dad led us down into the tunnel when we met with one of the security guards. I pulled my badge out and my dad showed his.

"We need to get one for Troy Bolton," the guy nodded and then they took Troy's picture. They handed him a card and we all slipped them on. Only players could ask for cards unless authorized by somebody else, like a higher up power.

My dad lead us down the tunnels and then into the locker room. He opened the door and we all walked through. There weren't many guys here yet but there was some. My dad took Troy away from my side as he went to introduce him to many people. I sat down in his chair as I spun it around in circles. I loved the chairs.

"Gabriella," I looked up to see Nick looking at me, I got up and greeted him into a big hug. "Hi," I said to him as he squeezed me a little. I laughed as my dad came around with Troy. His face was lite up like a Christmas tree like he had met Jessica Alba.

"Gabi, these guys are amazing." Nick reached out a hand to meet Troy, "Gabi is this your boyfriend,"

"No, just a friend who loves baseball," I said. "Oh! This is the one with the video, kid; I want to see you bat." Troy blushed and looked down to his feet. "I'm not that good," Troy admitted, "Your swing looked good,"

"I think it may have been just a fluke." Troy admitted, "Two in a row?"

"Maybe two good ones."

"Sure…"

They chatted for a few more minutes until more people showed up. "I am going to grab a quick drink. I finished my coffee so I will be right back," I told me dad, "Okay, we are getting ready to head out to the fields." I nodded, "Okay."

I went out of the locker room and took a left. I reached into the water machine and grabbed the bottle of water sitting at the bottom. I hugged it to my chest and I then walked into the locker room to see it empty.

Walking out to the field Troy looked amazed. He was still standing in the dugout as I went up behide him. "Pretty surreal huh?"

"Take a picture please, this moment may never happen again." He said I rolled my eyes as I snapped a quick picture of him. I then joined in as batting practice started to take place on the field. Some of the pitchers were back in the bullpen. I took a step up and then I reached my hand out to Troy.

"Come on, I have something to show you." I said as he leaped onto the field. His phone began to blow up as I knew he was sending text messages to his jealous friends. They said they would all be up waiting for the text messages waiting for this moment, the inside look.

I held out my hand as my dad stride across the field. He slapped it and then Troy and I kept walking. "Where are you taking me?" he asked as we walked the border of the field.

"I am taking you to ever pitchers dream," I said as we cornered the bullpen. "What?" his shocked face showed it all, "You are taking me to the bullpen? Like a real major league bullpen?" I nodded as I smiled at him. He picked me up and swung me around, "You are the best!" he shouted, I laughed as we approached the gate.

They let us in and Troy's eyes widen, "Is that the new young pitcher Dellin?" I had yet to meet this guy once, "Dellin," I said waving at him, "Alex's daughter right?" I nodded, "This is my friend Troy, who is an upcoming pitcher." I introduced the two. "Would you like to play some catch?"

I thought Troy was going to pass out. "Uh, yea, I mean yes!" Troy stammered, "Left or right?" he asked him, "Left," Troy said, I looked at him, "You're a lefty?"

"Only in baseball, I am a switch hitter too." Dellin passed him a glove and Troy caught it with ease before slipping it onto his hand. Dellin lobbed the solid white ball towards him and he caught it with easy. Troy extended his arm back to give it back to him. "So you pitch?"

"Yea," Troy said, "What's your best pitch," the ball flattened in the glove again, "Fastball,"

"So you're a starter or a reliever?" Troy licked his lips as he let the ball lift from his fingers again, "Starter," the two went on carrying a conversation. I start down near the corner before Alex walked up to me. "Little Montez," Alex smirked.

"I won't be the little one anymore," I said looking up at him, "Yea, your dad is a nervous wreck. He acts like he never raised a kid." I laughed as I slide up against the wall until I was standing, my eyes focused on Troy as he laughed at something Dellin had said. His Yankees hat, which I had never seen, was pulled off to the side.

"Are you excited?" I nodded, "I have always wanted a little brother or sister. Now, I may get both." He laughed, "Your dad also said you were getting to pick out the names that are pretty cool."

"They said they would take my into consideration. I won't know there real names until they are born. Losers right?" he nodded laughing, "Yea, your dad is a major loser."

Troy glanced over his shoulder as he was still playing catch with Dellin. "Gabi, you don't have to stick around, I am perfectly fine."

"Oh trust me Troy, I know you aren't going anywhere plus I'm talking," I told him, he nodded before paying full attention to Dellin. "Boyfriend?" I shook my head, "Best friend is more like it,"

"Best friend as in boyfriend best friend or just your best friend?" he asked, I looked at him confused, "Just my best friend, not strings attached." He nodded crossing his arms over his chest. "Good. I don't want to have to go talk to the kid. He looks like a badass player."

"Would you really go and talk to him?"

"I wouldn't let him hurt you?" my head nodded as I thought a million different things.

"You ready for this big day?" I asked him, "It isn't my first,"

"And it better not be your last," I gave him a smile and he nodded, "How are the kids?"

"Great," he said, my dad opened the bullpen and then looked over at Troy, "We have a couple of minutes. Troy, do you want to go hit a few?" Troy looked at me and I gave him a shrug, "I think I have said it already, you are the best." I giggled as he ran after my dad towards the batting box. My dad handed him a bat and he kicked the dirt around a little bit.

"He seems like a great kid,"

"A great kid who has a big dream," I told him, "If he keeps the focus I see then he will, when does he graduate?" I bit my lip, "next year,"

"He has a lot to learn but that's what the minors are for." I grinned and then we both left the bullpen. Dellin, looked at me, "He has talent." I then heard the familiar pop of the bat. I turned to see Troy had hit one to right field. A straight line bullet, "I know, he has a lot of talent."

* * *

><p>Troy sat at the edge of his seat. The Yankees were down by two in the bottom of the 8th. My mom was watching eagerly as my dad came up to the plate. I felt my stomach knot as the last time he was hit in the shoulder. A trainer was called but he toughed it out.<p>

The White Sox pitcher tossed the ball before winding up and throwing the pitch. The play whizzed by my dad for strike one. The guys on first and second lunged off the bases with there hands out. My mom rubbed her stomach, "Come on babies, and give daddy some good luck." We were sitting in the first row behide the dug out. He looked our way as he winked. He swung the bat before the pitcher winded up.

I watched him as he planted his foot into the ground and he stroked his arms back and powered through the ball. The pop of the bat sounding familiar to Troy's but louder as the fans screamed. It curved its way down the left side of the fence and dropped in the deep corner, fair territory. Troy and I jumped up screaming as the guys on first and second advanced to scores.

My dad rounded Secord and they were calling him towards third. They gave him the slide sign as the ball approached the third basemen. He slide feet first and bounced back up on the base as the umpire singled safe. I jumped up and down adjusting my Northface beanie. Troy clapped above his head as my dad pointed to us. I waved at him and I settled back into my seat. The game was tied.

The next two guys came up and strike out fouling off balls. I rubbed my arms as a chill swept through me. "Do you need my jacket?" Troy asked looking at me, "I'm fine," my Goosebumps rose and Troy shook off his first layer jacket.

"Here, take it." I took it and slung it over my shoulder. "Thanks," I said, Alex was on deck and he looked at us. I shot him a look and then he looked at my dad. His eyes were deep brown with a long look. I can't believe this.

Nick strike out leaving my dad stranded on third. As he tore off his batting gloves and tossing them into his helmet he handed it over to the third base coach. He talked to them for a minute and then Rodriguez handed him his glove and the baseball. He tossed it back as he jogged over to first base.

He caught the ball coming from third and then went over to shortstop. They just had to hold them here and then maybe score the next inning. I chewed down on my lip as I watched them play fluid baseball. I closed my eyes praying as they had a guy on first. I wanted there season to start out right.

My dad and he talked and hopefully he was telling them not to move. There were two outs and there were two balls on the guy. I closed my eyes as I tried to let go of all nerves inside.

I heard cheering and then I opened my eyes to see a popup. I let out a sigh of relief as they disappeared into the dugout. Alex was up next and he was quick out of the dugout taking practice swings. My dad stood at the edge of the gate and then he looked over towards us.

"Having fun?" I nodded towards him and buried my arms into the jacket. I crossed my fingers hoping that Alex would just end this game here. I yawned and I was ready to crash. I let my head fall onto Troy's shoulder, "You tired already?" I nodded, "You woke me up like five times last night." He couldn't help but smile, "I know I'm sorry, I was really excited." I nodded as my eyes drifted close and I heard the scream of fans. Troy jumped up and then I looked at the back fence as soon as the ball sailed over. The team emerged from the dugout greet Alex at the center plate.

The dog piled him giving hugs before they all backed off and gave high-fives. Troy and I both stood up while my mom groaned softly. "These babies are the pain in my ass," she mumbled while she put her hand on her stomach. We were instructed to go down on the field and into the club house.

My dad meets us at the door, I yawned and my dad noticed. "You guys head back okay? Get a nap in or whatever." He said to us, I gave him a hug and congratulated him. He hugged my mom and then kissed her belly before shaking Troy's hand.

We walked out of the stadium to the car while Troy got into the drivers seat. "I'll drive." He said to us, my mom got in the passenger seat and then I got in the back.

"I had a great time," Troy commented, "I had a fantastic time to." I said my mom rested her head against the head rest. "It was fun but it would have been fun if I could have had a beer."

I giggled and shook my head, "I love you mom."

* * *

><p>I rolled over from my nap to see Troy still sleeping. It was seven thirty that night and I sat up rubbing my eyes. I tossed my blankets off to the side and fixed my sweatpants.<p>

I looked at my hair and decided I didn't care. I was way too tired. I heard the TV on as I opened up the door to my room. I padded down the hallway and towards my parents who were both lying on the couch. I emerged and my dad laughed, "Did you just wake up or did you fix your hair that way?"

"Ha-ha, so funny." I murmured as I collapsed on one of the chairs. "I'm guess Troy is still sleeping," I yawned and nodded my head, "You were both wiped out. I went in there to talk to you but neither of you would nudge."

"Troy had one exciting day and kept waking me up last night." I laid my head on my knees as I folded them against my chest. "So we need to talk about these babies names." I perked my head up a tad and I looked at them. "I have four."

"Four?" my dad asked, "Two boys and two girls," I said, as I stretched out my yawn. I pulled my feet up to chest as I wrapped my arms around my knees. "Well let's have at them," my nose stifled and I looked at them. "My first one is Sofia Nevaeh. I saw the two names and thought they were beautiful." I shrugged my shoulders as my parents looked at each other.

"Interesting, go on," my dad said, "Lillian Paige, Paige after grandma," I spoke over towards my dad. He smiled and looked down n his lap. "That's cute,"

"One of my boys' names is Cameron Levi," my mom looked up at me as I had chosen her dad's name. Levi, "I know, I used your dads. It worked really well with Cameron and it was adorable. I loved it." I remarked letting a smirk come over my face. "Yet, I think dad will really like this one. Wesley Alexander," my dad laughed and snorted, "I did like that one."

"They were all great Gabi; I will let you know about them once the babies our born." I rolled my eyes and I snuggled back into the couch but my dad patted the spot next to him. I got up and I went over to him. He pulled me down and I rested my head onto his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and I let my eyes rest again.

"I love you Gabi," he whispered into my ear, "I love you too daddy,"

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Crap! You can blame the late update on me! I am sooo sorry! I completely forgot about it until my best friend, Katlin, text me reminding me that I was supposed to update today. Whew, I mean I forgot. Nothing would have reminded me. Today was pretty busy as I wasn't home but at a baseball game but I should have remembered. So, I hope you can all forgive me as I have another hour left of this Sunday. <strong>

**I hope you all liked the chapter! Sorry for any mistakes! **

**Good night! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. I uhh

Chapter 12- I…uh…

After arriving home on Sunday Troy was whisked off to practice by his dad. He had said goodbye and thanks for everything. I smiled as I squeezed his hand tightly. Troy's smile was forced in my head as I tried to focus on my task at hand.

It was now Monday afternoon and I was ready to sleep but I had plenty of homework to be doing. I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and turned on the Yankees game that would be starting in two hours. I sniffled as a small cold had come over my nose distracting and annoying me.

I tried to comprehend the math problems on my page as I just wanted to get this done. Troy had a baseball game tomorrow afternoon so I had to do these problems today. A chill ran through my room as Goosebumps came over my arms. My phone buzzed next to my leg and I picked it up.

"Dylan," I murmured as I rested it between my cheek and shoulder. "Gabi how was the home opener?"

"Fun, did you miss going?"

"Just a little bit but looks like your new boy had a blast." I giggled, "Yea, he did. He slept the whole way home he was so exhausted." I tried not to yawn as I spoke of this, "I am too."

"You sound like it, how is your mom?"

"Holding up, she is only 6 months pregnant and looks like she is going to pop." I murmured as I crossed my legs on my bed. "Well I guess that is what happens when you have twins even though I wouldn't know." I laughed as I pushed my homework away from me. "Do you know I hate Algebra 2?"

"Been there done that, just wait until College Algebra." I rolled my eyes as I looked at the book hiding in my bag. "I should probably go ahead and get off the phone. I am going to go grab some dinner by myself and then finish this stupid homework." I mumbled into the phone.

"Well have fun at dinner by yourself." He said trying not to laugh, "I know I am the nerd with no friends."

"No your one friend is playing baseball, all the time." I shrugged as I got off the bed slipping on my pink fuzzy slipper boots. "He is they all are, how come I don't have many girl friends here?"

"Because you quickly got caught up in the boys." I sniffled again and I took a step out into the hallway. I could hear no sound coming from my mom's room. I picked up my car keys and slipped out the door. "Alright, I will be leaving, ill talk to you later." Dylan and I exchanged goodbyes.

I got into my car and I drove down the street to the pizza place. I stopped my car outside and I pulled my keys out to run into the store. A rain drop fell down onto my cheek as I escaped inside. Shaking my head I looked around to see if I noticed anybody.

"Gabi!" I looked over to see Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor all sitting in a booth. I smiled as I heard a crack of thunder and then a quick flash of lightening made my heart pound. I slide into the booth next to Sharpay. "How was your trip? I never got to talk to you today." Sharpay said grabbing at a piece of pizza.

"Fantastic, still trying to recuperate and everything but it was fun." I reached for the one slice of cheese sitting on the plate as I stuffed it into my mouth.

"Fun, so are you guys going to the game tomorrow?" Chad looked over his shoulder, "if it stops raining, then sure."

"Baseball is rain or shine Chad," I told him, he shrugged, "No, its only shine. My hair can't take that." I laughed and stuffed the next bite of the pizza into my mouth.

"Well, bring an umbrella," I said as I heard another boom of thunder. I finished off my pizza, "I wish I could stay longer but my mom doesn't know I left and it's pouring so I better get home." I stood up with a napkin when I heard the chime above the door. I turned to see Troy walking in with Cody and Brett. My eyes scanned over his body, a pair of white basketball shorts with an East High baseball tshirt.

His Nike sandals stood out with his black Nike socks. His hair hung a little lower as it needed a cut but his eyes couldn't shine a brighter blue. He laughed and his eyes sparkled while his forehead crinkled. I felt a smile lift to my face as his eyes looked up towards mine.

Our eyes kept contact for a minute until he smiled. "Gabi what are you doing here?" he asked moving through the tables, I greeted Cody and Brett with a quick hug.

"This boy won't stop talking about the trip. Can you please take us next time," I laughed and nodded, "I will work on it,"

"Back to my question, what are you doing here?" my eyes looked at his perfect shaped lips. I licked mine as I felt the desire to kiss his. I shook my head fast. That thought needed to leave my head right now. "Uhm I came to catch a bite to eat. I was pretty hungry." I replied as I felt as if there was cheese stuck to my lip.

"Oh, practice ended early due to the weather." I looked outside as it reminded me again that I needed to be leaving. "Yea, I have to go. My mom doesn't know I snuck out and it's pouring. So I better be getting home." Troy scratched the back of his neck. "Yea, you do that."

I felt my eyes drop, did something happen to the point everything became awkward? It was defiantly not like this at all during the trip. I could feel everybody staring at the two of us before I shivered as I laid a few bucks down to pitch in towards the pizza. I pulled my keys out and my hood up. Letting a yawn fall out of my mouth I ran through the rain.

I couldn't believe how that conversation turned out. I had no feelings for Troy; at least I didn't think I did. I felt my head foggy as I drove through the town. Once I pulled up to the house I rested my head on the steering wheel. I couldn't believe, I mean is that how this is going to be?

Opening my car door I walked away and into the house. Left with a lot of thoughts I didn't know how to explain. I knew that Troy and I could never be a couple. His whole baseball schedule and my dad weren't even around. That would be like brother and sister but I had only known him for about two months. Tossing my keys onto the side table, I sat down on the couch and let my head fall into my hands.

"Looks like somebody is thinking about a lot." My mom walked out of her room, her back was arched back as she waddled towards the kitchen. "Would you like some mac and cheese for dinner?" I shook my head, "No," I mumbled not removing my head.

"Whats wrong? I am really craving Mac and Cheese so if you could hurry this along." I shook my head laughing, "Just this boy," I mumbled while looking up at her. She raised her eyes at me while I shrugged, "No big deal," I mumbled again as I stood up. "I'm going to bed. This thunderstorm and my headache make for perfect sleeping conditions."

"You go girl!" my mom rooted, I laughed as I went up the stairs. I flipped the door open and I walked through as I collapsed on my bed. I groaned at the sight of homework in front of me.

Deciding I couldn't do it tomorrow I started it up again. Moving on from math I started my English homework, reading a book that I didn't care enough to look at the name. Flipping through the pages I rested my head against the pillow. I finished out the last chapters that I needed and wrote down the answers to the series of questions.

Yawning I took out my contacts from the bed side and replaced them with my black glasses that framed my face. I turned my head as I focused on the finishing of my Algebra homework.

* * *

><p>"Gabi," startled I jumped and I was face to face with Troy. I looked him and then my eyes scanned for the clock, nine thirty that night.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I didn't know you wore glasses? Wait, yes I did. You told me that one night." he questioned and answered himself, I pushed him off my bed as I felt the cold draft wash over my arms. "Did you see your dads walk off homerun tonight?" he asked, "No, I have been sleeping since I got home or I thought I was doing homework but I fell asleep."

"Well Luke wanted me to call your dad to tell him good job," I looked at him, "Is that why you came here?" he looked around the room, "No." I gave him a serious look.

"Then what? I really would love to get some more sleep." Troy raised an eyebrow as he shut off the bedside lamp and then relaxed on the bed.

"Well, you know," I turned my head as I watched his lips move, "Our conversation was really awkward earlier, and is everything okay? I don't want to lose our perfect friendship with each other. I mean it was really awkward and the guys would stop asking if something happened in New York."

Troy rubbed his nose before dropping his arm, "No, I don't know what happened." I said trying not to move out of my bed as I felt the urge to get up. "So you drove all the way over here to make sure our friendship was okay?"

"Yea," the awkward silence followed and Troy sat up and let his head fall over to look at me. "Are you sure?" his lips moved in the dark and he still looked like I could kiss him, I shook my head. "I want to go to bed," I said dropping my head down onto the pillow. I heard Troy sigh as I he opened my door and escaped down my balcony.

I tossed in my sleep as a tear slipped in my eye. I don't know how much longer we could be just 'friends'. My heart started to pound harder every single time I saw him. I felt my hands shake as I didn't know what to think, my mind simply forgot every time he smiled or laughed and that was wrong. We were supposed to be just friends, I didn't know how it came to this but I wish it would all just stop and turn around.

* * *

><p>The rain began to pick up as Troy threw the next pitch. After a long night of fighting off all thoughts and trying to finish my homework at six thirty in the morning, the rain had yet to move out from yesterday night.<p>

Troy and I avoided each other for most of the day and we had five classes together. I didn't know what to think, how life was getting awkward because of me. Troy had no feelings for me what so ever, so why was I trying to push them?

The game was yet again tied at two. I don't know what it was with games being tied lately. Troy looked up into the rain as a drop of fell off of his hat. He wiped at his nose as he looked down at his catcher before nodding his head.

Luke clapped his hands as he sat in front of me. Emily sat beside me and he pretended to keep score with her little notepad her mom bought her. Troy delivered the pitch and it curved into the mitt. The umpired yelled strike three and the batter dropped his bat.

Troy and the guys went running back for the dugout. The rain slowed down to the point it almost stopped. It was the bottom of the seventh and the last inning. Marshall and Troy were both outside. Troy has his red helmet on with the 14 on the back in white letters. Chad scooted into the seat next to me.

"Hey," he said, "Where have you been?"

"Playing basketball," he said as he shook his hair, "The game is almost over!"

He shrugged his shoulders and then refocused on the game. Marshall took his place in the batters box as he dug the muddy dirt out from around the plate. Sharpay and Taylor were sitting at the edge of the bench talking and chatting. They weren't really paying attention to the game.

Goosebumps traveled up and down my arms as I watched the first pitch be delivered from the other team's hands. It circled through the air before landing in the mitt. Marshall swung at it missing by a couple of inches.

I chewed on the piece of stale gum in my mouth. I leaned over as I spit it onto the ground. We were all huddled under a canopy. "Come on Marshall," I cheered quietly, the group clapped as he swung again and missed. "You got it dude, come on!"

Licking my lips I refocused and Troy took another practice swing. The pitcher squared up and then threw it towards Marshall. The bat collided with the ball as it sailed into the centerfield. It flew over the center fielders head and onto the fence.

It dropped and Marshall rounded the bases. He slide into second as the ball came flying in. Our side stood and cheered as he clapped his hands.

"Alright! Come on Troy!" Jack yelled he fixed his helmet before taking a half swing and laying the bat near his shoulder. Letting a deep breath go the pitcher delivered the pitch, hurling the ball towards his body.

"Ball," the umpire called, I rubbed my hands on my jeans as I stood. Everybody was standing to see if Troy could do something. "Come on Troy," I whispered under my breath.

The pitcher of the Lions licked his fingers before taking a step and throwing the ball towards his body. Troy swung and the pop flew off the bat and into the outfield. The ball was in the air as Troy took off. It looked like the center fielder was going to catch it when he went right instead of left.

"Ahh!" everybody screamed as Marshall rounded third and slide into home plate. All of the students jumped off the bench as they went crowding the field, I looked for Troy's tall frame. Everybody was excited since East High had yet to beat the Lions in all four years. This game was almost as big as East and West.

I pushed through the crowd of people when I came to him. A crack of thunder and then a straight line of rain started to pour. Troy found me and he looked me in the eye.

"Ah! Great hit Troy!" he brought me into a hug and then before I knew what was happening his lips were on top of mine. His lips were warm and soft as he kissed me for a minute longer. My eyes widened as I felt a shock run through my body. I pulled back from the kiss to see the both of us shocked. The rain dripped down my face and his eyes were big.

"Uhh…I…" I backed away from him as I felt confused. "I…Uhh," I bolted away from him as I knew I didn't know how to react. I slipped in the mud as I went running for the hills.

Troy didn't even follow me. I think we were both stunned at what just happened. Troy Bolton had kissed me. He had kissed me on the lips. I never thought he had any feelings for me. I think it was all in the moment, but what if it wasn't?

I was drenched with rain by the time I got back to the car. My body shook from the coldness of the rain and then the shock of the kiss that had happened.

My phone vibrated and Troy's vibrant picture showed up. I turned my phone off and threw it into my purse, I needed space. I needed to think about what the hell just happened. We were never supposed to kiss, not that I didn't want to kiss but did that mean Troy had more feelings than I knew about?

I took a breath and I started my car. Turning the heat on I drove back to my house. My mom was lying on the couch with her feet propped up. Her stomach bulged from under her maternity shirt. "How was the game?" she asked me, I looked down at my wet clothes as my lips still tingled.

"Uhm, great." I murmured as I went straight for my bedroom. "How about you go change and then come hang with me?" she asked, "I'm really tired and I need to do my homework that I have."

"I thought you said you didn't have any?" she asked, her tone sounded upset, "I don't I just," I felt tears in my eyes as my headache grew, "Mom, I have a bad headache and im soaking wet. Can I please just go to my room?" I asked her, her eyes nodded, "Sure baby girl, I didn't mean to,"

"No, I didn't mean to upset you mom. It was just an interesting day," she smiled and then I walked up to my room. I collapsed onto my bed and I looked around. Everything seemed the same but Troy Bolton had kissed me earlier. I shuddered and tried to keep thinking.

"If he didn't kiss me," I groaned as a quick fast knock came at my balcony. I turned to see him standing there but his eyes were turned a different direction. The rain poured down and I got up pretending I never heard him. I went to my bathroom and blasted music through the speakers.

I turned on my shower and then stripped off my clothes. I was wet and felt gross. I didn't know what to think right now so I was going to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV (Right after the kiss)<p>

Gabi's eyes flew up towards mine as we separated. I felt my eyes grow wider. "Uhh…I…" her voice stammered inside of her throat. I felt my heart beat rise then fall, did I just kiss her?

"I…Uhh…" she then turned and took off running. My cleats were planted into the ground and my voice was stuck in my throat. I just ruined a perfect relationship. I don't even know what the hell that was about.

I took a deep breath as my dad came over to pat my shoulder, "Great game son!" I nodded my head as my eyes stayed focus on Gabi as she ducked into her car.

"You ready to go grab something to eat?" my dad asked, I shook my head, "I'm not that hungry, I am going to head home, I…Uhh just don't want food." I scratched the back of my neck as my dad looked at me.

"Alright, then we will meet you at home." I nodded as Luke came running over to me and hugged my leg. "Luke, I gotta go." I mumbled as I picked him up. "Go?" I nodded towards him, "I have some stuff to do at home so I will see you later."

"Bedtime story?" I rolled my eyes as that was his thing lately, I can already here it. "Mommy, Troy read story."

"Maybe," I replied, "I might have to take a rain check."

"It is raining." He said, I laughed, "Yea, it is." I told him, "I meant maybe another time," he pouted and I passed him off to my dad. I ducked back into the dry dugout before stuffing all my stuff into my bag. A message from Cody asking if we won or not was placed on the front of my phone just sitting there waiting for a reply. Reminding me of what had happened at the end of the game.

I picked up my phone to call Gabi but it went straight to voicemail. Biting my lip I turned on my car and backed out of my parking spot.

The rain began to pour down on my windshield as I let the wipers blow across. I looked at my backpack in the back seat. I needed to do homework but since I felt like a bonehead and kissed Gabi, I mean God! Why in hell did I have to kiss her? I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel.

The turn single flashed as I turned into her neighborhood. I drove past to see her car sitting in the driveway, I drove down the street again and then parked my car. I sat there and wondered if she would even talk to me. The rain didn't stop and I let out a huge sigh.

I popped open the door as I went running for there backyard. I knew they had security cameras but they knew who I was. I hopped the fence and then climbed up the side of the balcony.

I stood in the frame and saw her lying on her bed. I rapped at her door and then turned my head as I scratched my neck. I was so nervous, I knew she wasn't going to want to talk to me but I was hoping she might.

Once I looked back I saw the bathroom door shut. The rain dripped down on my face as the music blared from her bathroom. Closing my eyes I knew I had screwed up big time. I had screwed up everything.

My head pounded inside my skull as I shook my head. I looked at the bathroom door once more before I turned on my heels and escaped from the rain back into my car. Rubbing my forehead I leaned forward and let my head rest against the steering wheel. I looked at cell phone.

I drove my car back to my place as I sat in the driveway. I sat there and took a long breath. I didn't move for several minutes until the rain began to clear from the sky. I didn't want to go up to my room and sit there to do nothing.

I turned the car back on as I flew out of the driveway and went blazing for Swings. Gary and Lance have to still be there, I need baseball therapy and they could help.

As I parked sideways I grabbed my baseball bag and flew through the doors. Lance was talking to a kid as Gary was heading back to his office.

"Gary!" I yelled towards him, I moved through a parent watching there kid. Gary turned towards me and then he stopped, "Troy, you just played. What are you doing here?"

"I played first base. Can I pitch?" The lie slowly rolled out of my mouth as I knew I would get busted later but I needed more pitching. He looked at his watch and then shrugged, "I don't care, and I don't have anything for a couple of hours. Something happen during the game."

"More like after the game but I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled Gary looked at me with his eyes. "Then maybe I won't let you pitch since you already did today."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "I may or may not have kissed Gabi after I hit a walk off hit but how did you know I pitched?" Gary smiled, "You hit a walk off and I know everything."

"That's not the point!" I grumbled towards him, "You kissed her? Did you want to kiss her?" I was not in the mood for this.

"I don't know, maybe." Gary smirked, "I knew you liked her, go grab a mitt and warm up." I rolled my eyes as I warmed up with Gary. We played catch back and forth until he sat on the bucket. He put his mitt out in front of him as the radar gun flipped on.

"Ready," he asked, I nodded as I lollygagged a pitch in. "That better be a warm-up,"

"Oh yea, this is no longer a warm up." I gritted my teeth and I came set. Releasing the ball from my fingers the popping noise echoed. Heads turned to look as numbers flashed up onto the screen.

85

"Did you throw this hard during your game today?" I shook my head, "No. I wasn't throwing that hard, I am just pissed off at myself."

I came set again as I threw the pitch in. The radar gun flashed and made a dinging noise that I had never heard before.

"Troy! You just threw your first 90!" Gary jumped up as I felt my jaw tighten, "Woop di doo lets throw again."

After throwing the next pitch another 90 flashed. Lance had come down the hall to watch. "You that means we need another pitcher, if that is how he is going to throw." Gary glanced back at him, "I don't know if this will last but I do know that it stings."

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

Sitting on my bed, my hair dripped water down onto my fingers as I was rocked in the core. My fingers shook and I didn't know what to do.

Troy had kissed me, I curled up into a ball and tears drifted down my cheeks. I pulled onto my sweatshirt as my mom knocked on the door, "Gabi," I tried to keep myself together, "Yea?"

"Do you think Troy and his friends could come over and help us put the cribs together and paint the walls?" I closed my eyes tight as she mentioned his name. My tears streamed down my face as I tried to keep my sob inside my throat. "No," I whispered and then I broke down in tears.

My mom waddled towards me and then she sat down on my bed. "Honey, Whats the matter?" I sat up and I just wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "I am so confused; I don't know what to do." I cried into her shoulder, she rubbed my back and held on to me.

"What is it about? Did Troy do something?" she asked, I didn't talk for a minute because I couldn't catch my breath. I heaved a breath and then I pulled back rubbing at my eyes.

"He kissed me earlier. I mean, kissed me." My mom eyes held something then she took a deep breath, "Honey, I can't help you with that. Did you feel something for him?"

"I did, I mean I do! I just don't know if he likes me. He had just hit a walk off hit and he was excited but lately things have become so awkward with us. I feel like every time we talk it weird." I wiped my eyes as I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Well, then," my mom paused and then she got up. "Do what you think is right, okay?" I bite on my lip as I nodded, that little talk didn't help. I loved my mom but she kind of sucked on the whole talking thing. My dad ended up giving me the sex talk. My dad was mostly the one I went to for these kinds of things when he was around.

"Thanks," I whispered as she walked out, she paused at the door and turned towards me. "I know I really suck at these talks but I just, I never had these confusing things. You seem to be naturals with boys as friends,"

I didn't speak but she slowly left my room. I almost wished these babies would be here but I broke down in tears again. I had no idea what the hell I was going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Sunday! Hope you are all enjoying this story! :D So what do you think is going to happen next? Hmm…you will have to wait until next week to find out! I hope you all loved this chapter. <strong>

**Also, Happy Zac Efron Weekend! I hope you have all seen The Lucky One! It was fantastic! Love. Love. Love! Go see it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Flee

Chapter 13 – Flee

I stuck my hand into my Northface before walking into the school. It was the next day after such a traumatizing day. It was Thursday and I had to face all of my classes with Troy today. The hood on my Northface was banging against my back as I snuck into the school. My eyes glanced around trying to see if I could spot anybody I knew.

As soon as I walked through the door Sharpay came barging towards me without me seeing her. "I heard you and Troy kissed last night." My eyes were all puffy when I woke up this morning with crust around my nose. It was gross but it made my head hurt worse and it took me about ten minutes extra to get ready.

"What if we did?"

"It's a big deal around here. Troy doesn't go around kissing anybody, even more so during baseball season!" I shrugged my shoulders and then walked to my locker. "So you aren't speaking about it?" I spun my locker combination, "Fine, I will go talk to Troy about it then." She then huffed off; I rolled my eyes as my chest hurt. It had been still raining this morning when I had waked which matched my mood.

I fixed the band on my yoga pants and then grabbed all the books I would need for my first few hours. I reached in for my kindle and stacked it on top. I checked my braid in the mirror as I adjusted my black headband. I snapped my locker shut before I proceeded down the hallway of school.

"Sharpay! I do not want to talk about it," I cringed as it was his voice, "Are you a bad kisser?" Troy's locker slammed, "I just do not want to talk about this!"

I caught the look of Sharpay's face and then Troy walked away but then turned around. Our eyes caught and he began to speak but I held my hand up. "Don't," I whispered, "Just don't," his eyes looked into mine, they looked about the way mine did. Sad, upset, and lost.

"Gabi, I came to talk to you but you were in the bathroom."

"I know. I saw you."

"Then why didn't you talk to me?" He asked. Sharpay was looking at the both of us, her eyes wide as if there was fire burning between us, "Because, I don't know what to say or feel! I don't know what the hell it was! I am confused as hell."

"So am I, that's why I would love to talk about this. Then maybe you could enlighten me on what the hell is going on in your mind." I bit my lip hard as I tried to control myself. My fingers began to shake in my hands.

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to because I spent my whole night in tears! I don't feel like crying at school in front of everybody."

"Then meet me tonight, meet me and we can talk about this." I shook my head as he walked closer to me. "I'm sorry," I then walked away from him. His arm reached out for me but I brushed it off and walked to homeroom. This is not how I wanted this to end.

* * *

><p>Troy kept tossing me notes all day. Trying to talk to me but I tried to disapper into the crowd before he could find me. At lunch I hid in the library and when we didn't have classes, I would relax.<p>

I hugged my chest as we were in our last hour, together. He kept glancing over his shoulder towards me as I buried my head into my kindle. Troy tossed paper at me and I felt the knot grow in my throat. He just wanted to talk about how he was sorry and he had no feelings for me what so ever.

I raised my hand in the silent classroom as it was a study hall. "May I go to the restroom?" I asked quietly, Troy sent me a look and I avoided his eyes.

"Sure thing, I just need you to sign out." I nodded as I picked up all of my stuff and rushed to the front of the classroom. A tear slide down my cheek as I signed out on the sheet of paper. I opened the door and as tears spilled down my cheeks. I shut the door with a loud click and my hands shook as I ran to the bathroom.

I tripped over my feet and collapsed inside the bathroom. My stuff flew across the floor and I was flat on the ground. Tears escaped my eyes as I heard sneakers squeaking across the floor.

"Gabi are?" I curled up as Troy said my name, "Are you okay?" he knelled down and then put his hand on my back. "If I say you can come over tonight, will you leave me alone?" I asked as I scooted all my stuff closer to me.

He helped me pick it up. "I just want to say I am sorry. It was totally in the moment thing and I didn't mean a thing, I swear," I stopped him as I shook my head, "Fair enough. I just don't want to talk about it here."

Troy breathed out, "I will come to your house around seven tonight." I nodded and then he got up to leave. I swallowed as I pulled my phone out.

_Can I please come stay with you for the weekend? _

I cried over the text messages as I got up and my makeup was smearing across my face. My phone vibrated against my thigh as I rubbed some of it away.

_Sure but is everything okay? _

I thought about how I should replay and I tried to stop the tears again. _No._

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I glanced at my phone as it ticked right to seven. I pulled into her driveway as I noticed her car wasn't sitting outside, I wonder if she parked it in the garage.

I got out and knocked on the door. I saw her mom come waddling towards the door, she looked like she was about to have those babies any moment but she wasn't due for eight weeks.

She opened the door and frowned, "Is Gabi here?" her frown deepened, "What do you mean is Gabi here? Didn't she tell you?" my eyes looked around but I shook my head, "I don't know what she was supposed to tell me."

Her mom looked behide her and then she shrugged her shoulders, "She went to see her dad for the weekend." My face frowned and then I ran my fingers through my hair. "Uhm, she was supposed to talk to me tonight at seven. She never said anything about leaving to go to her dads."

I panicked as I hoped she wasn't leaving for good. "I don't know, she seems out of character lately but sorry, she isn't home." I nodded, "Thank you," I mumbled, as I walked off the porch. My phone vibrated and my coach was calling me.

"What?" I snapped answering the call, "Bad practice or something?" Lance asked, I huffed, "No. I don't want to talk about it. What do you need?"

"I didn't know if you wanted to come bat or throw, we are having a slow night."

"I don't want to tonight. I just want to go home and sleep."

"Who pissed you off?" he asked, "Remember last night? Yea, that has carried over to today because she fled. She left."

"So you pissed her off and then when she left she pissed you off so it's just a pissing party?" I groaned, "You are useless," I mumbled, "Where did she go?"

"New York to see her dad. I mean, I know that I must have strung something in here. I went to tell her today that I didn't mean anything and that it I have no feelings for her."

"You said that to her? What if she had feelings for you? Then you go off and say that?" I swallowed hard, "There is no way she liked me. I mean could see?"

"Troy, she has come to two workouts with you. She goes to all of your baseball games and she took you to Yankee stadium, what do you think?"

"She is my friend, I mean a great friend. She never had those feelings for me."

Lance sighed, "Well, I just talked to your dad and he knows that I am offering this, so if you don't show up he will question you."

"Fine, I will come."

"Good, I have Cody coming in too." I rolled my eyes, "Great, more people to question me." Lance shuffled something before saying by and hanging up.

Driving swiftly to Swings I walked in to see most of the team there. Cody saw me and came walking over. "Hey, dude, I heard from some of the people at East, you alright?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, I mean I kissed this girl and then I basically said I never wanted to date her and she went to see her dad. Yea, I think I am fine." I said sarcastically, "Maybe Chad was wrong, you should not have a girlfriend. I have not seen you in forever."

"You saw me the other day and also she isn't my girlfriend. It was all by accident." Cody rolled his eyes and then he put his hand on my shoulder. "She may not have been your girlfriend but you spent a lot of time with her."

I grunted as I picked up my glove, "Will you get your damn glove on; I need to throw some thing. A bowling ball a baseball, I don't give a shit, just hand me a ball."

"I don't want to catch a bowling ball but I can do a baseball." Cody popped his mitt up and threw a mask over his face. I reached for a ball and then took my spot.

One pitch and Cody dropped the ball, 89 flashed against the board. "Holy shit dude, are you that pissed off?" he tossed the ball back to me and it happened again. "I can't even catch that!" Cody had dropped the ball again, "Well you might as well get used to it."

Snap. The glove popped again and this time, he caught it.

* * *

><p>I sniffled as they unloaded the plane. I had turned off my phone and dumped it into my purse. I knew Troy was going to try and call me, I knew that he was going to bug me because I knew that he knew I left.<p>

Once getting off I had to get myself to our apartment. Dad was playing tonight and was at the stadium, I waved down a taxi as I slipped my slim duffle bag over my shoulder.

My dad didn't push the subject of why I wanted to come out. He called my mom and she didn't know it was this bad and she didn't understand what about this was making me crazy.

The taxi stopped and I told them the address, I knew I should have my phone on. I knew if something happened it takes a few years to turn on but I didn't want to see his name pop up.

Once the cab stopped and announced the money I owed him, I handed it to him and then I heard the fans cheer over at Yankee stadium. Knowing my dad wouldn't be home for a few hours depressed me. I walked into the building with nothing going on, went up the stairs not wanting to wait on the elevator. Pulling out my keys from the duffel bag I unlocked the door.

It was quiet and dark. I flipped on one light and then I collapsed onto the couch. I drew my knees up to my chest as I suddenly felt the tears coming. I was in love with him. Then he goes to say that the kiss meant nothing that it was just in the moment.

I laid my head down on my knees and I rubbed my eyes. I got up and stripped off my gross clothes and then replaced it with sweats and an inside out hoodie.

I replaced my contacts with my glasses before I curled up in a ball on the couch. I flipped on the TV to see my dad's picture flick on, he was up to bat. I grabbed the blanket off the couch and I pulled it over my body.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

Once the last strike was thrown we gathered for high-fives in a line. Once finished I dashed towards the locker room. "Why in a rush Montez?"

"My daughter is here, she is upset over something and she wouldn't tell me. She is back at the apartment."

"What do you mean something is wrong?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I called Kylie to ask her what she knew but something happened with Troy but she wanted me to talk to her."

I changed out of my uniform as fast as I could and slipped on shorts and tshirt. "Broken heart?"

"They weren't even dating; I mean I don't think they were dating." I frowned and then I hurried quicker to finish this. Coach gave his usually speech and then I busted out of there.

Getting into the SUV I drove back to the apartments and parked in the parking garage. I ran into the elevator and pushed the buttons.

Getting to the top of the apartment I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. I dropped my stuff and then I looked around for my daughter. I turned to see her sleeping figure lying on the couch. I dropped a sigh as I went over to touch her shoulder. She gasped and sat up quickly. Tears formed in her eyes and then she saw my face. "Daddy," she cried, I could tell that she was frightened from the disturbing of sleep.

"Hey," I whispered as I pulled her close to my body. Sobs heaved from her throat as she gripped onto my shirt, "Gabi, what's wrong?" I asked her as gripped onto me. Her fingers curled around my shirt again and then I kissed her temple.

"He kissed me." She whispered trying not to cry any harder, "And then said it meant nothing to him!" I frowned as she was talking about Troy.

I wanted to know more but not right now. I held her in my arms as I got up to take her to bed. She gripped her arms around my neck and buried her head into my shoulder.

Once laying her down into the bed she didn't loosen her grip. "I need to go shower," I told her but she only held on tighter. I finally relaxed and lay down next to her. My daughter was coming to me for help, coming to me for help.

I rubbed her back as the sobs started to stop and her breathing became even. It was hard to imagine that I was going to be a father of three in a few short months.

A deep sigh left my mouth as my phone rang. I reached for it to silence it and saw Kylie was calling me. I answered, "Did she get there okay? She never called me."

"She was sleeping when I got home. I woke her up and she freaked out, tears." I sighed as I looked at her peaceful face that she was fast asleep.

"I don't know what's wrong with her! Troy came over saying that they were going to talk at seven."

"A decoy of sorts, she text me during school. Something happened today and it's making both of them upset." Kylie sighed, "Both of these babies are kicking. I mean, Gabi never kicked as much as them."

"I'm excited," I mentioned, "I just wish I could be there, with you."

"You will be here soon enough. Trust me these babies are going to be a handful."

"It just sucks that they are going to be here in July." She whispered, I moaned, "That's only half way through baseball season." Gabi stirred in my chest as I rest my hand on her head.

"First I think we need to finish the year out with our seventeen year old,"

"These poor kids are going to be seventeen years apart from there amazing older sister."

"I think she will always be my baby girl, even if we have two more," I brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "That is your little girl that is the little girl who adores her dad. The one who flew across the country to be with him tonight instead of coming to me,"

I bit on my lip and I rubbed my chin, "You do know you suck at those parent talks."

"Gabi just doesn't understand, she knows so much about boys and its different, you know almost nothing about boys," I joked with her. "Ha-ha, I know a lot about you."

"You do but I don't want to wake Gabi up so I am going hang up with you."

"Wait, you are laying in her bed?"

"She was on the couch, I picked her up and took her to her room but she wouldn't let go of me." Kylie sighed, "I think she might be heartbroken without even dating him."

"So she hasn't been dating him?" I asked questioning what we knew, "Not that I am aware of, I mean they have always been hanging out but nothing sexual."

I took a deep breath, "I love you Kylie,"

"I love you too Alex," she mumbled, "And these babies are sending codes. They love you too." I chuckled, "I love you them too and there big sister is going to love them like no other."

"I'm glad, because she is going to be doing a lot around here."

"I feel like that's a burden." I mumbled into the phone, "Only for a little while. You will tell her about that tomorrow right?" I sighed, "Of course babe, of course."

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

Waking up the next morning I turned to see my dad sleeping with me. I turned flat on my back and rubbed my eyes. He grunted and then rubbed his eyes. Sitting up I tossed the blankets over to the side.

"Do you want to walk to Starbucks and get some coffee?" my dad asked as he turned his head to look at me, "So we can talk?" I mumbled.

"Yes, we need to talk about a few things. About why the hell you asked to come up here to see me on a weekend then we need to talk about the twins."

My eyes flashed over to my dads, "Nothing is wrong; we just need to talk about something okay?" I nodded as I stuffed my feet into a pair of tennis shoes. "Are you coming?" I asked him, he propped himself out of the bed and popped his back. "I didn't get my massage last night."

"You didn't have to rush home. You gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you last night." I nodded as I fixed my hair, "I'm ready to go whenever," I whispered as I curled my arms around my shoulder. My dad got up and then went into the bathroom to change.

He came back out and then slipped on his tennis shoes. "I'm ready, come on, we have a long walk ahead of us."

"Our walk isn't that long,"

"We are going to take a detour through Central Park." My dad lived on the other side of the river but close enough to the stadium. My dad gripped me around the shoulders in a big hug.

"I hate seeing my little girl so upset." He stroked my hair and I felt worn out. "I don't like being upset," he sighed and then let go of our grip.

We walked out the door and didn't talk until we made it to Starbucks. It was booming with business as my dad slipped the sunglasses over his eyes. "Do you want your usual?" I nodded my head with a soft nod as he escaped inside.

I felt my body shudder as whips of wind took of my body. My curls hung in the wind and my dad emerged from the place pretty quickly. "Here you go," he said handing the warm cup of coffee into my hands. "So now that you have coffee, would you care to explain?"

I bit on my lip as my eyes focused on the people in front of me. I focused on everything around me. My hands trembled as I looked off into the distance. People surrounding us with all of there daily news and what's going on in there life, I wasn't sure I was ready to talk to him put he would pry it out of me.

"Gabs?" I sighed as I reluctantly tapped my fingers against the cup. I could hear my own footsteps tapping the ground.

"Troy kissed me after he hit a walk off hit." I started slow, my voice a steady pace. "What's so wrong with that?" my dad asked, "Everything. I didn't expect it; I mean I went over to give him a hug! I didn't come over to kiss him, I mean I thought we were just friends and nobody had any feelings, well sorta." I said as I took a sweet sip of the caramel.

"What do you mean sorta?" I itched to get away but I knew I came out here to talk to him. "I have been having different feelings for Troy. I think he is cute, sweet, and so nice and then he is a baseball player. I slowly started to let my guard down, feelings became more for me."

My dad's eyes bulged out of his head. "Okay, lets move from aside that. So when he kissed you, you freaked out?" I nodded, "I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. Troy had the same look as me and I bolted. He tried to talk to me but I kept ignoring him because I was scared."

"Scared of what?" he asked as he sipped at the black coffee with a few squirts of caramel. I swallowed on the really hot coffee. My throat burned as it melted its way down. "I was scared of exactly what happened to me. I was scared of him telling me it was nothing because I enjoyed every second of that kiss dad, I know that's weird to say to you but I did." I paused to look into my dads eyes. "And then when he chased me after I started to cry in class because he wanted to talk to me."

His eyes found mine as I knew he didn't like what I was saying. "He told me that that kiss doesn't matter. That there was no feelings behide that kiss that I enjoyed so much." My throat was choked up on tears, "I hated those words he said to me, I hated every minute of it. I told him we could meet up but I didn't want to see him again."

My dad sighed, and then he rubbed his face. "That's what I was afraid of," I wiped at the corner of my eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"You fell in love with him," I felt a tiny gasp come up in my throat, "Dad, how did you?" he shrugged, "I can read you like no other Gabi, you have some serious feelings with him but he doesn't know that."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship,"

"That's already gone. You already have let that out of the bag, you have to take the head here and tell him that you love him or that you at least like him, maybe you don't exactly love him yet but you are falling for him."

I took another sip of my drink as I thought for a moment. "I just don't know what to say to him anymore. Things were getting so awkward with him because I was the one making it awkward."

"Because you suddenly had feelings for him, you need to go home and work this out. This won't go away by its self and I know that it sucks to be the first to admit but you are at so much ease with boys, it scares me."

"It's just natural dad, it's very natural. I grew up with the boys and then being friends with boys was easier." We were both quiet for a few more minutes until I finally talked.

"I'm not leaving until tomorrow," I said quickly, he nodded, "That's fine but your mom is really worried about you." I shrugged my shoulders, "I will call her and work things out. I just, I needed to sort out feelings and sometimes it is hard to do with a pregnant mom." My dad circled around and started to head back.

"About your pregnant mom, she isn't going to come to New York to have the babies," I tried to figure out everything in my mind, "If she is going to stay in New Mexico that means,"

"You have to help her out Gabs; I don't want to put that big of a burden on you but," I felt my heart crumble, "That means I can't leave the house ever?"

"No! I just, I need you to help her the first few weeks. She is going to breastfeeding because she likes it; I just need you to help with diaper changes and keeping them happy."

"I was planning on bailing at Troy's…a lot, well until everything happened."

"I know this is going to suck for you. I know you want to be with Troy once you get this all figured out."

"Maybe it will be okay since Troy will never talk to me again,"

"Don't talk like that alright? Just have faith and then once the babies come it might all change. Your grandparents will be there to help to, they are excited for there next set of grandkids, finally."

I giggled and I hugged my dad suddenly, "Thank you so much for helping me."

"Thank you for trusting me to talk to." I swallowed hard and then I buried my face into his shirt. I took the strong scent of sweat and aftershave.

I took several deep breaths as I tried to relax. "What if he never likes me like that?" my dad sighed and then pulled back to look me in the eye. "Then you will eventually move on. I always scared your mom would leave me in those early years. Scared that I would come home one day and you would both be gone, that was always my biggest nightmare."

"I'm never going any where."

"Good."

We began to walk again and it was quiet for some time. I looked at my wrist and compared the time difference. "I'm sorry for just coming out here." I said as we inched closer to the apartments.

"Please, don't be sorry about any of it Gabs. You are my daughter and since I couldn't be there to help you I am glad you came here." He explained, "I never liked that your mom wanted to move to New Mexico but you hated it here and then her parents were there to help out."

"I understand. I know, I didn't like that move, I know that I was really stubborn during all of the moves."

"I am just glad you remember nothing for the first six or so years of your life. They were brutal."

I leaned into him as he kept me close. "I love you daddy,"

"I love you too baby girl," he kissed the top of my head and then I looked at him, "Will I always be your little girl?" a low tumble of laughter escaped from his mouth. "You will always be my little girl." I giggled and then I tossed my empty coffee cup into the trash.

"Tag! Your it!" I yelled before running off into the park, he laughed and I squealed as he ran after me. Just like when I was six.

* * *

><p>I stood before his door. After spending all day yesterday with my dad talking, I arrived home Sunday morning, this morning.<p>

After giving my mom and quick hug and apologizing to her about fleeing the area, I told her I needed to go talk to Troy. I had been rehearsing everything I would say to him in my head. I was trying to figure out how I was going to explain this to him.

I rang the doorbell and I heard pounding of feet. Little feet and big feet, I smiled just thinking of the two little Bolton children.

The door flew open to reveal and very excited Emily. "Gabi!" she shouted, she flung her little arms around my waist and I greeted her into a hug. "Is your brother home?" she shook her head. "He is at Swings with Cody." I nodded and then Lucille caught my eye.

"Swings," she confirmed putting her hand on her daughters shoulder. "Thank you," I whispered before sprinting off to my car. I unlocked my car door and I slammed it shut. Peeling out of the back driveway I speed down the road. I squinted as I felt my hands stiffen over the wheel.

Pulling into Swings seven minutes later, I felt myself hit the ground running.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

_Pop!_ I hit the ball again, "Has he left this place in twenty four hours?"

"Just during closing hours. He beat me here this morning." Lance murmured I hit the ball harder again. "Somebody's stressed out. I mean I don't need him getting hurt." Gary mumbled back to Lance.

I stopped swinging once the machine ran out. I dropped my helmet to the ground and dropped to the floor to wrap my arms around my knees. I let out a long breath as I just sat there and thought about everything. Ripping off one of my batting gloves I tossed it into the dirt.

Hearing the doors swing open I looked up to see brown curls flying through the door. "Troy!" the voice so familiar, I bolted up and then saw her brown eyes looked alert.

"Troy!" she yelled again, her feet were moving faster than her eyes. I stepped out of the cage and she caught my eye. Her eyes brightened and then her lips smiled. Then her arms were wrapped around my waist, "Why the hell did you flee the state?" but before I could finish her soft pink lips were on top of mine.

I stiffened and pushed her gently away from me, "Troy, we need to talk, privately." I'll say, I mean seriously this girl just came up to kiss me.

"Let's, let's go outside," I repeated softly, I grabbed her hand and looked at Lance and Gary who were both wide eyed.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

We walked around the baseball fields; I then stopped to look at him. "Troy, I left because I was scared." His eyes questioned what I was saying. "Why were you scared?"

"I was scared you were going to say something to me that I never wanted to hear you say." His eyes jumped and then he took a small step backwards. "What were you scared of?" Troy asked louder. His blue eyes scanned the area, his hair messed up from his helmet and one batting glove was still tacked onto his hand.

I battled tears as I looked into his eyes, "I was scared of what happened to us. I was scared of the moment that you would say that kiss meant nothing. Then you went and said it because Troy…" I stopped as I let my eyes glance somewhere else before going back to his. The blue eyes were intense, his hair flying into his eyes. My heart speed up and I didn't know how to say this without choking on the tears growing.

"I am madly in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Mauh! Don't you all just love me? ;) You'll have to wait for the next chapter, which is possibly my favorite chapter ever. …Or my least favorite chapter ever…hmm. So I hope you all enjoyed you weekend! Have fun at schoolwork this week! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	14. Bucket of Baseballs

Chapter 14 – Bucket of Baseballs

Troy's POV

"I am madly in love with you." My eyes grew a few sizes and my heart sped faster than I knew it could. What did she just say to me? I took a few steps backwards and then I glanced at her. Tears were growing in her eyes, large tears that I didn't want to see. My head flew in a circle as I didn't know what to say. What were you supposed to say? My mind clouded together.

"What?" I sputtered, her eyes closed and she did not look back up at me. "You don't have to say anything," she whispered kicking the grass around under her feet. "It was stupid anyways. I mean, really stupid, I should probably just go." Her words muffled together as I could see her trying to stop the tears. She kept her head down before she walked off.

I was paralyzed to move. I did not want a girl to fall in love with me. I did not want that. I was too focused on baseball at the moment; I could careless for a girlfriend right now. I turned back around to see her figure walking off towards her car. It went from a slow walk to a steady run, she admitted her feelings to me and what did I do? I gripped the fence around me and then tried to keep myself balanced. I suddenly felt really dizzy.

Bending over I tried to catch my breath as I felt like I was hyperventilating. What the hell just happened? I mean, yes, for granted that kiss meant a lot more than nothing to me. I had feelings for her but not those feelings, or did I? No wonder she was so confused and had to leave, this sucked.

"Dude! Why does it look like a truck just hit you?" I turned to see Cody staring at me and then I looked back towards where her car sped away. The black car flashing into the street, my chest began to ache.

"I am," my words chased off before I turned to look at Cody. "She told me she was in love with me. That she was scared that I would tell her that, the kiss we shared meant nothing." Cody's face fell and then he shook his head. "No way, that is what you told her that made her leave wasn't it?"

Dropping my head to the ground, I kicked the dust around in the ground. "Troy! You never tell that to the girl unless it is true! I know for a fact that it was not true; you just don't have that extra speed without a lot more practice. You are feeling something more."

"Okay, maybe it meant a little more than nothing to mean but I don't know if I love her or not! I mean, I am beginning to understand why she left, this is making my head hurt."

"Troy, you talk about her non-stop. I have rarely seen you since she showed up and if I did, she was with you! She loves baseball; she has taken you to see the Yankees on the home opener. She is the one who let you meet most of them!" I shook my head, "Does that mean I love her?" Cody looked me hard in the eye. "Because she has showed me so much stuff that I should have suddenly developed such feelings for her?"

"I can not answer that question for you my friend. You can only answer that question but listen. I know, I have girls who are friends but I don't hang out with them like you hang out with Gabi. You flirt non-stop and when you told me about that kiss, you cared. You just didn't want to ruin a relationship you have loved. No, if you are going to tell her you love her back, you have to know it's not because of her dad, it's because you truly care about her and that is a girl you are going to focus on."

"When we touch anymore, it's awkward." I said looking at him and then I closed my eyes. "Why do you think it is awkward?" the question hung in the air for a while as I stood leaning against the fence. I thought about it for several minutes, thinking long and hard on why it had became such an awkward thing.

"Damnit! I just let her leave! It's been so awkward because we have feelings for her! Damn it!" I shook the fence for a moment before shaking my head. "I have to make this right. Maybe I do have feelings for her; maybe…maybe I love her too."

"Troy, don't doubt yourself on that. You have to be sure before you say those words to her. Just fix it before she won't talk to you or she moves on from such a thing."

Cody slapped my shoulder, "I will gather all your stuff and bring it to you tomorrow before practice." I nodded thanks as he tossed me my keys. I raced to my car as I had the perfect idea.

* * *

><p>Curled up in a ball in my bed and I was scared. I had admitted my feelings to a guy and all he could say is what and then when I walked away he didn't even stop me. He looked so paralyzed, blindsided.<p>

Tears flowed down my cheeks fuck my dad. He is the one who told me to do it and guess what. I was rejected! I wiped away the tears as I decided to go find my mom. I pulled my sweatshirt around my arms farther and then I went down the stairs. She was sitting in bed with her huge baby bump sticking out.

"Gabi! I am so happy to see you, wait, are you okay?" I went and crawled into the bed as I rested my head into her lap. "I told Troy how I really felt."

"Oh no." she said as her hand rested on the top of my head. "I am assuming that did not go over well?" tears gathered in my throat as I shook my head. "No," I finally let out the sob and my mom ran her hand through my hair. "I am so sorry honey, maybe it was for the better." I cried and my mom let her hands run through my hair. She rubbed my back softly and then I turned my head a little to look at her.

"I really liked him. I think I love him." I whispered, my mom stroked away some of the tears that were on my face. "I know honey, I know." She finally let me crawl underneath the blankets and I rested my head on her shoulder. We lay together and turned on my dad's game that he was playing in. He was currently standing on first holding a Tampa Bay player on.

"You know what we need to do?"

"What?" I asked it had been about thirty minutes since my last tear. "We need to paint the babies nursery." I was quiet for a few minutes and then I nodded. "Let's do it."

"Well, I don't know what color I want to do. Since we don't know the genders,"

I scrunched up my nose and then I rolled over on to my stomach. I rested my head against my arms before thinking. "What about a navy? Navy goes great with Pink and it also will go amazing with orange or something like that. Plus it's a Yankees color."

My mom's eyes glowed. "That is perfect. Gabi you are genius. We can go navy and white for now until the babies are born!" I smiled and then my mom hopped out of bed.

Her overwhelming stomach stuck out as her back leaned back. "How about you call in some pizza and then we can paint the nursery tonight. Go shopping tomorrow and then we can decorate."

"What about like a beach theme?" my mom grinned and then hugged me; "You are fantastic. I do not know what I would do without you." I hugged my mom back tightly, "I don't know what I would do without you." I whispered back to her. My mom pulled back and then she kissed my cheek.

She brushed my hair back, "I love you baby girl," she pulled back and then went into her closet. My mom was living in yoga pants with one of my dad's Yankee's hoodies. She flipped it inside out before pulling it over her head. "I will be back shortly alright?"

I nodded as she escaped from the house. I slumped back against the bed as I picked up the phone and pressed it against my ear.

"May I help you? Cody speaking," I let a sigh drop from my mouth, "Hey Cody, it's Gabi," Cody didn't speak for several seconds before I finally shrugged. "I am just ordering a large cheese pizza." I mumbled quietly.

"Sure thing. Do you want me to deliver it?" I nodded but knew he couldn't see me. "Please."

"He didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered fast, "I know, it just…it hurt." I told him quietly, "Well, I will see you in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks Cody,"

I hung up with him and crawled up in my mom's bed. The Yankees were up five to three in the top of the seventh. My dad caught the ball at first to record the first out of the inning. His easy grin was fixed on his face as he tossed the ball back to one of the many pitchers.

His black sunglasses placed on the base of his hat with one batters glove poking out of his back pocket. My dad looked good for thirty three. My parents were really young for me being seventeen. It almost shocked me that they were having a baby seventeen years after they had me.

A swift knock came from my door and I groaned. I could have sworn Cody said twenty minutes and it has only been about ten. I stood up off of my mom's bed and went towards the front door. I poked my head out the window but I didn't see anybody. I heard the rap again and it was coming from my bedroom.

Going up the stairs I went into my bedroom to see Troy standing on the other side of the door. I took a deep breath as he had on his famous Yankee cap with a pair of jeans and a button up shirt.

Our eyes caught each others and he held up a thing of flowers. I scrunched my eyebrows together before walking to the doors. I unhooked the locks before letting the doors fly open. Troy walked in and then turned to hand me the beautiful flowers. "Those are for being a jerk."

I closed my eyes to sniff them. The wonderful smell drifted up my nose and I let out a deep breath. They smelt amazing. I set them down onto my bed and then I looked at Troy closer. "Why are you here?"

"To finish what you started." He set down the bucket he was carrying and then he plopped down onto my bed. "Sit next to me." He said patting the bed. I sat down and he popped open the bucket to reveal about fifteen to twenty baseballs.

"What the hell?" I asked as I looked down closely at them. He turned to smile at me and then he reached in to pick one up. "This baseball symbolizes when we first met at the pizza place. It has the date and approx. time of the hour."

I smiled softly as I let the ball fall into my hand. I smoothed my fingers of the red seams and then rolled it into my hands. "The next one," he reached in to grab the next. "Would be the next day when I found out I have five out of seven classes with you, spending all that wonderful time getting to know each other."

I giggled and then held that ball in my hand also. "The next represents the night you came to meet everybody. That was the night where you showed me up with the Alex Montez bullshit but that isn't fair anymore, you hustled me." I smirked and then I leaned against him. "This one is for when you came over to help babysit. Then the next one is for when you came and beat everybody's ass at training."

I was holding five baseballs with black scribbly writing on my ball. The red glowed and I felt like I had all the power holding them in my hands. "This one…got out of order. This would be the basketball game. The one where you tried to get me to forget about that Gabriella Montez that I thought was somebody else."

"This one is when you dropped the bombshell of finally telling me that your dad was Alex Montez." I took a deep breath as he had forgotten the party but that wasn't the fondest memory of my life.

"This one would be for your birthday party. Your dad was still in town and life was good. It was fun and happy." Eight baseballs sat in my lap as Troy bent over for the next one. "This one would be for your birthday when you came to me for your crying shoulder. I was so happy you chose me then." Troy and I caught each other eyes as he smoothed one of his hands over my knee.

Break the eye contact, I watched as he bent over again and then he grabbed the next one. "Ah. One of my fondest memories, the diner, where you asked me to go to the Yankees home opener with you, you have no idea how excited I was." I smirked, "I might have to let you keep that one." I said pressing my head into his shoulder.

"Nah. I think I will let you keep it." He said giving me a little smile before going back in for another one. "This would be," he stopped to read it over, "One of your first times with the guys at somebody's house, I think it was Cody's but I am not sure so I will say somebody."

I was a little to choked up to talk. I just wanted to let Troy finally do all of the talking.

"This one would be for when we went to the home opener. You let me meet all of these people; I would say that may be my favorite." Twelve baseballs that Troy had bought and there was still more to go.

"This is for the awkward moment in the restaurant where we didn't know what to say with each other, this was the first time I realized something had happened and I didn't know what."

He grabbed the next and then he turned towards me. "The fateful game that turned our lives around, the one game where I let my lips touched yours. The one where I kissed you and it meant a lot more to me than nothing." I gasped and I looked him in the eyes. The blue was intense and long lasting look.

Those words that I never wanted to hear were untrue, or at least according to Troy.

Troy grabbed the bucket and reached his arm into it before coming up with the next one. "This would be for the one where I came and followed you to the bathroom because you were upset and crying. This would be the one where I made the dumb mistake of telling you nothing mattered."

I felt hot tears roll on my cheeks as I felt a wave of emotion run through my body. "This one is for when I came up to your house to find that you had fled the area, I was shocked that you had left because you were ready to talk or I thought you were. I just, didn't know how much I hurt you then."

I choked back a soft sob that was building in my throat. "Three more," Troy mentioned before grabbing the next. "This would be for when you came to find me this morning. Telling me that you were madly in love with me, I was shocked; I won't lie to how shocked I was."

The sob tumbled out of my throat and Troy wrapped one arm around me shoulder. He held me for a moment, letting his chin rest on my shoulder, and then he found the next one. "This one is where I was dumb again and let you leave. This is the one where I finally realized something that needed to be said out loud."

The tears couldn't stop as my body shook and then Troy finally pulled out the last baseball. "You need to read this one, aloud." He said handing it to me. I turned the baseball in my hands and then I closed my eyes as I almost couldn't believe it. His blocky penmanship curved along the ball.

"I'm madly in love with you too Gabriella Montez," I read aloud towards him. I dropped the nineteenth ball into my lap before letting them all drop to the floor. I clasped my arms around Troy's neck as he squeezed me close to his waist. "I'm am madly in love with you Gabi, I am, I am so sorry about this morning, I just couldn't realize it then."

I cried into his neck and he rubbed my back. "I love you too Troy, I never though of this happening."

"I never imagined this either Gabs," I pulled back from him and I straddled his lap while he leaned in and touched my forehead with his lips. "I never imagined that you were going to come strolling in my life. Not in a million years did I think I would find somebody like you. You waltzed in and I just suddenly was attached. I tried to stop feelings, we both did, and we both denied it for so long."

"I never did either and then I was suddenly feeling everything." He hugged me again and then I pressed my lips against his. We both finally kissed each other back and it was not a mistake. The kiss was long and heated the passion that lusted in with the kiss made me crave more. Troy's fingers rested against the small of my back as he kept me close.

Troy finally pulled back as he pulled on my strands of hair, letting his fingers glide through them. His blue eyes looked into mine as he kept me close, his body pressing against mine as I circled my arms around his neck. "Thank you," he finally said, his eyes blinked.

"For what?"

"For talking to me, for not pushing me away because of the few mistakes I have made."

I shook my head as I brought him into another kiss. His lips moved against mine as I never wanted to let go of him.

Then I heard the garage door open and the ringing as it went up.

I pulled back away from Troy and then I rested my head against his shoulder. "Do you mind staying over and help paint the nursery?" I whispered into his ear. He stroked my back with his fingers.

"Yea, it sounds like a lot of fun."

"There is one more thing I have though," Troy said as I began to stand up. I sat down and then he looked at me with his deep blue eyes. "I just have to ask, will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled and I wrapped my arms around his shoulder. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

He pulled back and then kissed my lips. "Fantastic. I think today has been a pretty productive day."

I smiled and then I giggled, "Now that you have officially made yourself boyfriend status. You have signed up to help with these babies."

He grunted and then he stood up, "Well, maybe I will have to rethink that but until then you are all mine." Troy grabbed his hand in mine and then we headed downstairs. "I guess we should just make this official to my mom."

"Yea, I think we should too." Troy whispered back to me. I looked over at my mom who was standing in the kitchen leaning over the counter. "My mom was never that big! How far along is she?" Troy leaned over to whisper into my ear. "Six and half months, remember twins."

He locked his jaw and then I dragged him forward. "Hey mom," she turned around and then she looked shocked at Troy standing there. "Well, hello Troy!"

He smiled and then waved at her, "Hi Mrs. Montez, how are you and the babies?"

"Fantastic. Just going right through, now are you here to help paint?" she threw her hands on her hips and I giggled. "Uhm, yes." He squeaked out. I tried not to laugh again but he pinched my hand. "Mom," I started, "Troy and I are dating now." I looked her in the eye to tell her, I will tell you all the details later.

"Awh, that is fantastic," she came waddling over and grabbed us into a tight hug, "But Gabi! You have to see this! I went to go grab navy paint thinking fun; Gabi had such a great idea. Well then I stopped in Pottery Barn kids to see what they have and oh my god. I found the cutest idea in the store. The walls were a deep tan with white strip at the top. It it so cute, then it's an animal theme."

"Sounds great mom lets just get to painting."

"The only tricky part is going to be taping and sanding down everything. I mean, I don't think we are going to paint today. Maybe this can be an all week thing or wait until next weekend."

I squeezed Troy's hand a little tighter, "Mom, how about we take care of the taping and things like that tonight. Then next weekend we can start to paint and everything." My mom gave a big smile and then she nodded. My mom had become a little different since her pregnancy began.

"That sounds like a great idea. I mean, I guess I came up with the idea." I took a deep breath as a mood swing was coming on. I let go of Troy and then I went over to my mom. "Calm down, take deep breaths and think,"

"I am really tired," she officially said, "Then go lay down. Troy and I can do the tapping and everything. Just show us how you want it then we can do it."

"If it helps I helped paint my little brothers nursery with strips." Troy suggested my mom let out a yawn. "Sounds great, the magazine with the picture is in it right there."

She pointed to it before grabbing her huge water and heading towards her room. "You ready to do this?" Troy nodded and I snatched the tape, sanders, and the magazine off the counter. The doorbell rang and I had completely forgotten about Cody and the pizza.

"Hey, look who else we can hire to tag along." I looked in the window to see Cody standing there with a pizza. He looked up and then over at Troy before back to me. A 180 had been pulled since the last time I had talked to everybody.

Troy unhooked the door before I invited Cody in. "I already paid for the pizza and I am off work." He looked at Troy and then back to me. "He came over and apologized,"

"We are dating now," Troy said standing on his tiptoes and then grinning. Cody winked at him that must be code for something I will never understand. "Well since you are off work I am hiring you to help me tape this nursery up so we all three can paint it next weekend. My dad said my mom can not help paint."

"Why?" Troy asked, "Because, she is pregnant with twins at six months. You said she already looks full term with one baby." Troy looked towards me and then walked away. I giggled and Cody shook his head. "You are not dating on of the brightest ones in the drawer."

* * *

><p>Two and half hours later the nursery was ready to be painted. "Good job on those strips," I said as I looked up at the room. We were all three lying on the floor looking around at the top.<p>

"I know," Troy said cocky, I rolled my eyes and Cody smacked his arm. "Not nice."

"Boys," I warned, "Does your mom know what she is having?" Cody asked, "No. It is supposed to be a surprise."

"Fun," Cody murmured and then he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I better get home. You two love birds have fun," Cody stood up and brushed his hands off on his pants. "Eleven thirty on Saturday!" I yelled after him. I was answered with a slamming door. I rolled my eyes and then let my head rest on Troy's chest.

"Do you know when I found out I liked you more than a friend?"

"When?" he asked, I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't exactly remember but I know one day you were just more than a friend. One day I felt something a little bit more from you. I had to keep telling myself to not think of you that way."

Troy laughed, "I feel the same way. There was this one time where you looked so good. I don't know when but it took a lot for me not to kiss you then. You were just so perfect and I just don't know what to do with you sometimes. I wanted this to have happened a long time ago."

"I love how it happened though. It may have been a little dramatic but it was well worth it."

"So, I have one rule."

Troy raised his head a little and then dropped it, "What would that one rule be?"

"This relationship has nothing to do with my dad the baseball player. This relationship is based purely on us."

Troy sat up and then I sat up giving him a look, "Brie, this has nothing to do with your dad." He frowned and I looked at him harder, "It may not to you now but it can't ever. I know right now it may not but later it may. I just don't want that for me because I have to trust people, it's hard for me to do. If suddenly something happens and you don't want to break up with me because of my dad, I don't want that, at all."

"I understand. I am not going to do that to you. I am going to be your dad's number four favorite," I giggled as he smoothed me close to his body. "I won't give this up for a million things Gabi,"

We were both quiet for several minutes until I grabbed his hand. "Are you sure that you are ready for a relationship?" Troy laughed, "Yea, I think I am because somebody pointed out to me that I have spent more time with you since you came around than I have with my baseball team. Only so many people get that privilege."

I let my head rest on his shoulder, "And only so many people get the privilege to make me cry in the morning and then come to ask me to be your girlfriend."

"Well, when I realized I was blinded by love, I just didn't know what to do this morning. I have had feelings for you for a while now."

"Good, this makes this look more real."

He laughed shaking his head, "You are a piece of work Ms. Montez," I gripped onto his shirt before I pressed my lips firmly against his. "I'm glad," I whispered against his lips.

Troy then popped up and went running to my room; he gave back two minutes later with another baseball. He pulled a sharpie out of his pocket and then wrote on it.

"Ball number twenty," he started staring at me, "When I asked you to be my girlfriend." I grinned softly and then I stood up with the help of Troy. He placed it in my hand and his fingers gazed mine.

"Thank you for that bucket of baseballs."

"I thought you might enjoy that," a smile played on his lips and then I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you," I whispered to him. "I love you too,"

* * *

><p><strong>:) How did you guys like it? I love this chapter! One of my plenty favorites! The idea came to me about it but it was fun to write,(: Did you think them getting together would be simple….noo. Good. :) <strong>

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I love them all! Only two more Sundays while I am in school! Yeaaa! **

**Now you will get to read more about there relationship. Woot woot! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Baseball and Paint

Chapter 15 – Baseball and Paint

I opened the door to Swings as I was on the hunt for Troy. He wasn't at his normal baseball practice at school; he wasn't answering his phone or returning any of my text messages.

Stuffing my hands into my Northface jacket I began to look all around. I saw a lot of little kids but none of the older kids, it was rare not to see one of the older kids here. I frowned as I saw Lance walk into his office. I followed behide him as I watched him sit down, "Lance," I said sharply, Lance jumped and then looked up at me.

"Gezz, Gabi, scare the shit out of me."

"Do you happen to know where my boyfriend is?" Rumor quickly spread that Troy and I were dating. He told his coaches quickly and he knew and I knew baseball was taking a lot of my number one position. I already understood this of course, I have been number two for a long time.

"Uhm, no not exactly. All I heard was that he had to do something at practice for about an hour before he needed to run Emily, I think some where." I narrowed my eyes as I felt really confused. "Huh?" Lance shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know much so don't shoot me" I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for none of the help. He isn't answering his phone."

"Oh, well, that would be because he dropped it yesterday. It cracked on the ground. He should be getting a new one soon." I rolled my eyes again, "How come you know everything about my boyfriend?" I asked putting my hand on my hips. Lance laughed, "He keeps complaining because the only time he gets to see you right now is during school."

"I know. That is why I am hunting him down." I complained, it was Saturday morning, a week later from when we were supposed to paint. Some emergency came up with some baseball thing so we moved it to this week. "Well thanks for the help. I am off to find my boyfriend."

"Good luck!" Lance called after me; I rolled my eyes as I moved forward into the crowd of little kids. Happy birthday spilled out from one of the rooms. Who did this kind of stuff at eleven in the morning? I shook my head as I walked out to my car. I sat down to think of where Troy just might be when it hit me.

"He needed to take Emily somewhere, his parents are at a thing this morning," I said quietly, I smirked as I knew exactly where he was. I started my car engine before I backed out and drove towards the elementary schools. I saw lines of cars parked out front. Jack and Lucille were due home in a few hours, I completely forgot about this.

I parked my car towards the back as I sprinted inside the building. I heard the whistle blow and then cheers formed in the gym. I opened the big heavy doors as I looked around. Troy was standing as Luke played on the floor below him. I smiled as Luke played with a little baseball. Emily was on the other side of the court in her knee pads. A nervous look came over her face as I knew they were just starting.

I snuck up behide Troy as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I sure hope that is my girlfriend," Troy's voice murmured, I grinned as I stood on my tiptoes but I could only reach the bottom of his neck.

"Good guesser," He turned around and kissed me fully, "Hey, we havent told your siblings yet. I think we should stop making out." Troy smiled as he kissed me once more. His thumb traced over my cheek. "I think you should come over to tell my parents tonight."

"How do they not know?" I asked him as we both turned to face the court. One of the girls went up for an approach to serve. I leaned my head against Troy's shoulder. "They just don't,"

"I have been to many of your games in the past two week," I said as I rubbed my hand over his knuckle. Troy kissed my temple while Emily bumped the ball but it swirled away. Emily frowned and then looked at her teammates. "God, this sucks." Troy mumbled I slapped his shoulder. "Hello, be nice."

"Its weird, to go from watching you play to watching her play?" I looked at him and he shrugged, "Just saying," Luke finally spotted me, "Gabi!" he cried, I smiled as I picked him up. "What's up big guy?"

"You come to my baseball game?" he shrieked, I laughed and Troy nodded, "Sure! When is it?"

"This afternoon!" he said in his two year old voice which I could barely understand. "It's a peewee game. Two and three year olds coming to play," Troy explained, "Troy, we need to paint that nursery. My mom is on my ass about it, she knows twins come a lot earlier."

"I know babe, I just," he glanced over at Emily, "I am so busy, what if we make it later tonight? Cody will be off work," he suggested, I sighed as I leaned against his shoulder. "I guess," Troy took Luke from my arms and he tossed him into the air. Some ones team called a timeout while a flustered Lucille ran into the building.

"Are we late?" Troy looked over at his mom, "No mom, you are not late." I shook my head as I shoved Troy lightly, "Just a little bit," I said honestly, I looked over at Troy and who shook his head. "Not now," he mouthed quietly, I glared at him and then I turned to smile back at the Bolton's.

"Well we are going to grab some seats," Lucille said as she took Luke away from Troy. Luke cried for a moment until Lucille gave him a piece of candy. "Are you still on for Luke's game later?" Jack asked Troy nodded. "Yes dad, how about we grab some lunch before his game."

"Alright, I will run it by your mom but I better get up there." Troy nodded as we leaned against the wall. Troy slipped his fingers through mine while we hid our fingers. "Why havent you told your parents?"

"You will be my first serious girlfriend, I mean serious." Troy's blue eyes looked at mine, "I just…" he paused to collect his thoughts. "I just don't want them to be mad or something about me dating such a wonderful girl. I also think they are going to go somewhere with that since your dad,"

"As long as you aren't going to be like that." I warned him, Troy rolled his eyes while Emily's team won. They cheered for a minute as they slapped hands with the other team. "I am not going to do that to you."

I nodded, "Good." Troy squeezed my hand before he let go. I took a step behide him as Emily came running over. "Did you see me?" she asked him, Troy greeted her with a hug. "Yes, I did. You did fantastic." He said Emily smiled once she saw me. "Gabi how did I do?" she asked, a nervous look coming over her face.

"Fantastic." I said as I hugged her, she broke out into a grin as Lucille and Jack hugged her. "How about some lunch at the pizza place?" Troy smiled as he looked at me. I grinned as I bite my lip. "I will meet you all there." Troy said as he winked, I nodded as I waved goodbye to the Bolton's.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind but I am inviting Gabi to lunch with us." Troy called, I laughed and Troy smiled at me. Troy's parents looked at each other and then nodded. "Sounds fine."

Troy and I raced out of the gym as he pulled me into a quick kiss. "Mmm…okay, so I will race you to the pizza place." I grinned, "You're on."

* * *

><p>Troy leaned back in his chair as he laughed; he grabbed his water while taking a long drink. "Bolton, what time are you guys starting tonight?"<p>

"I was thinking around five," Troy said as he looked over at me, "Whenever both of you can be there to help me." I said as I drank a sip of the Dr. Pepper. "What's going on tonight?" Jack asked he helped Luke eat a piece of pizza as he sat on his lap.

"Cody and I here are helping Gabi paint the nursery since her mom is heavily pregnant." Lucille nodded, "I saw her at the store the other day. How is she doing?" Lucille asked me, "Good. She is tired and can't stand too long without becoming lightheaded which is weird."

"When are the babies due?"

"Late June, early July, they are more excepting her to go into pre-term labor." Lucille shook her head; Emily drank from her drink as she reached for another slice of pizza. "I did that with Emily. She was in the NICU for two days," I shuddered, "I just hope my dad can be there."

Troy cleared his throat as his let his hand slide onto my knee. "Okay, so I have to tell you guys something." Troy said as he held his breath for a moment. I rubbed his finger while I looked directly at his parents. "You are kind of scaring me," Jack said as Cody dropped the check down at our table.

He choked back a laugh as he walked away. "Well, you see about a week ago, okay maybe two weeks ago." Troy glanced over at me; he acted like we were engaged. "Gabi and I are dating…like boyfriend and girlfriend dating." Troy finally said to them.

Jack and Lucille looked at each other. "Wow, this is different." Jack said as he wadded up his napkin, it landed in the center of the plate.

"Cody," Jack said as he tried to pass by without being noticed, Cody cringed before he turned around, "Yes?" he asked trying to keep his face straight. "Can you take Emily and Luke back to the game room for a minute while we talk to these too?" Cody's eyes widened and then he looked at his watch.

"I have about a fifteen minute break," Cody mumbled, Luke tossed his arms into the arm and cried to be picked up by Cody. "We will make it short," Jack said, I itched in my seat as Troy let go of my knee. Emily, Luke, and Cody all disappeared as Troy gave Cody a help look.

Cody laughed while pointing; I shook my head and then turned away. They acted as if they were ten. "What do you want to talk about?" Troy finally asked, "Well, this is no offense to you Gabi," Great I thought, this was not going to go well.

"Your dad is Alex Montez," Troy threw his hand up quickly. "Stop. Stop there please dad, I could care less who her dad is. I got to know her before I knew who her dad was. At first I thought it was bad she didn't tell me but honestly, if I knew right away then maybe I wouldn't have fallen in love with her."

I lowered my head as he said those words…to his parents. I looked up to see there reaction. Shock was written of Lucille's face while Jack kind of looked pissed. "Troy, its baseball season, you of all people know how crazy it gets." Troy laughed, "And if anybody should know how a busy baseball schedule can be…it would be Gabi but if you insist then if you want to have this talk you can wait until we are home but I have plans tonight." Troy pushed back his chair as he stood up, he grabbed my hand.

Jack shook his head, "I will see you at Luke's game." Troy mumbled as we both left the restaurant. As we walked out Troy pushed his hands against the wall. "I knew they were going to play that card!" he yelled, I gripped my arms around him as I let my head fall onto his shoulder.

"You have to prove to me that this isn't about my dad. I know you love me, or I at least think you do. It just gets messy that you love my dad."

"I know," Troy sighed as he rubbed my back; he leaned against the window of the restaurant. "I wish I didn't like your dad sometimes because then it would be a lot easier to convince everybody that I really did love you." Troy slides his hands through my hair while he kissed my forehead.

"I do love you Brie,"

"I would love a definition about the name Brie," I murmured, Troy shrugged his shoulders. "It's my name for you. GaBRIElla." Troy smiled as I grinned. "I like it…no I love it."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Troy held my fingers tightly as we walked into the baseball park. Little kids were a buzz everywhere you turned. "So, I am sorry in advance for anything that is said from my parents." Troy's voice was low and even, something told me not to mess with that voice.<p>

"Troy, are you sure about all of this?" I asked him, my eyes glanced up towards his flickering blue ones. "Brie, I love you and everything but this is brand new territory for me. It is way to new." My eyes jumped a little as I glanced back towards him. "This is way new for me too Troy, this is a bit different for all of us." Troy let out a long sigh.

"I know." He released another breath as he wrapped his arms around me. My head buried into his chest, "Maybe, I should let you talk to your parents and you can fill me in when you com over to paint." I said smacking his chest lightly. Troy let out a long groan, "I forgot all about that." I patted his chest and grinned, "I know you did."

I winked at him as I fixed my sunglasses, "Luke wanted you to stay plus…" I watched him waiting for the plus part but he did not have one. "Well, you just tell Luke I will see him Tuesday for big brother baseball." My hand rested on Troy's chest as he kissed my forehead. "Fine, I guess we can do it this way." Troy rubbed his finger over mine. "Call me when you are done – Oh! And I am going to KC next month." I said as I retreated.

Troy scrunched up his nose, "For what?" I grinned, "Dylan is graduating. I promised I would be there."

"You'll be here for districts right?" Troy chewed on his lip. "Yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world but first you have to get there." A smirk slipped over his face. "Good. You know what you get to enjoy all summer?" Troy asked turning to the side. "New siblings?" I asked laughing. "Are you trying to stall me?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Maybe but you get to experience good ole baseball road trips." I snorted before kissing his cheek. "I will see."

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I watched Gabi's figure retreat from the ballpark. "Where is Gabi going?" Luke screeched I turned around to see him standing behide me. "Dude, Gabi will come next Saturday to watch but she has somewhere to be right now." I bent over to pick him up. "Shouldn't you be warming up?" I asked, he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed my Oakley's from my face slipping them onto his.

"Gabi told me to tell you that she will see you Tuesday for your standing date." Luke grinned, "Okay! She helps me get fly balls." Luke wiggled down before he took off for the field. I snatched my Oakley's back as I returned to them to my face. I noticed both of my parents standing up. My mom was unfolding a chair as Emily unfolded one.

I walked towards them; my dad was leaning up against a pole when he saw me. He said something to my mom before walking towards me. I slipped into the bleacher as he came towards me. My feet slipped up on to the lower bench. "We need to talk you know." My dad stated.

"I know we need to talk." My eyes flickered up to him. There was a long pause before he began to talk. "This has nothing to do with her dad right?" my dad asked carefully, "This isn't some kind of payback?" he questioned. Anger blew through my system, "This has nothing to do with her dad, and I can promise you over and over again that this has nothing to do with him. I have real feelings for her. Something I sure as hell have never felt before."

My dad's eyes bored into mine, "I can see your guy's chemistry together. You do have something Troy but your life isn't easy and if you have that goal of majors you have to work harder." I released a long breath. "I never dated before because of my schedule. I know a lot of girls need that attention and want that and I can not give it to them."

Neither of us talked for a moment as a smile came over my face, "Then I found her. She goes to everything. She loves to watch baseball, workout with the guys, and she gets along with everybody. I can not just let this girl go. Gabi is special and I believe I truly love her."

My dad grinned as he slapped my shoulder, "You are right. Not many girls will come around like her. I knew once you found out that you wouldn't be able to stay away from her for long. Your siblings love her. There are some major bonuses to this relationship but will she be around all summer or in New York?"

I looked at my dad. "Her mom is getting ready to have twins." My dad snorted, "Oops. I forgot." I nodded as I thought about Gabi. "I have never asked for an easy life by the way. I like the challenge." My dad laughed, "Only you would." I shrugged my shoulders. "Just because I know her dad doesn't mean I want an easier ride into the sport. I want the same treatment as everybody else."

Luke was bouncing around in the field playing in the dirt. "Do you think Gabi could tag along on a lot of the car rides and baseball tournaments this summer?" my dad turned to look at me. "I don't know, we will see. We still have the rest of the school year to get through."

We watched the little kids play for a little bit before my dad spoke. "I think your mom wants to have an official dinner with her. I know we have had a dinner but an official dinner." I laughed, "Good clarification dad. We can make the dinner this time."

I didn't talk for a minute, "Is mom pissed about this whole thing?" I asked him, "No, she just wasn't prepared for that. I think she should have been though. We have both seen you guys together," I rolled my eyes, "Was it that obvious?"

"A little," I snorted, "Only with us."

"Aren't you helping her paint today," I groaned and nodded, "unfortunately, I do not know how I signed up for such a thing."

"You must really like her," I rolled my eyes softly, "Something like that." I grumbled quietly, he laughed and I yawned. "It should be interesting."

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

"Ah!" I gasped as paint landed on my shirt. The light tan paint on the front of my Diamondbacks shirt, "Guys!" I complained, Cody and Troy laughed. We had two out of four walls completed. "I would love to get this done tonight so we can decorate it next weekend. I need you guys to put the lights up."

"Relax Gabs, as long as you go to workouts with us tomorrow."

"I already said I would," they boys both looked at me and then the two walls. "Shit, she did already say that." Troy said, he laughed before putting his brush back against the wall. He rolled it back and forth as Cody got the trim. I worked on the wall around me when my mom came up.

"It's look fantastic!" she exclaimed, I looked over at my mom as I blew a piece of hair out of my face. "Thanks, we are getting pretty close to finish." I said as I set down my roller. Troy and Cody quickly followed as they plopped down onto the ground. My mom rubbed her stomach back and forth.

With having about three months left, I thought she was going to pop any minute. I went over to her to see it from her point of view. This was defiantly not my first time painting a room. I have done many rooms to help many people out. Troy was a good ol pro at this too painting his, Emily's, and Luke's room.

Cody had done some painting but not many; he was good with trim though. I rolled my ankle slowly as it did look well. I bit my tongue carefully as I tried to suspense the grin. "I bought your ticket for Kansas City," I squealed as I threw my arms around my mom. "Thank you! Thank you!" I said hugging her as close as I could.

"What the hell is in Kansas City?" Cody asked sitting up, he rubbed his hands over his shirt as the paint smeared. "My best friend who is graduating next month," Cody nodded as laid back down. My mom told us how good it was again before she went back downstairs to cook something for dinner.

I crawled onto the floor with the paper to keep the floor clean. Troy had his eyes shut tight as he wanted to sleep. I slowly crawled onto the floor as I straddled over him. I bent down to whisper into his ear. "Somebody's tired,"

"Mhm…" he said back, I leaned forward to kiss his lips and then I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh Lord…" Cody mumbled. Troy smirked into the kiss as he pulled me closer, "More if you help me finish this."

"Do I have any other choice?" he asked, his smile made my stomach flutter. "No, I don't think you have any other choice." Troy groaned a little. "We have a wall and a half left, then you can all crash at my house if you so chose."

"Oh, I chose." Troy said with a light smirk, "Shut up," I pushed him down on to the plastic as I stood up. I grabbed my paint brush as I stood over Troy. He laughed as he squirmed to get up, "Don't do it!" he yelled, and I laughed as I rubbed the paint against the back of his white tshirt.

"Ah! Gabi!" he said, I laughed as I went in for a quick kiss. Troy then wiped paint down the side of my face, "Okay you two, we are never going to get this done if you are flirting."

Troy shot him a look before he flicked paint towards him. Cody ducked but it slid across his hair, I pursed my two lips together as Troy tried not to laugh.

"That's it!" Cody said and that is when paint began to fly.

* * *

><p>"Come on Wildcats!" I clapped as Troy stood behide the mound, his thumb the baseball for a few moments as Luke sat in my lap. "Look who it is," I turned my head slightly to see Sharpay and Taylor come up behide me. "Hey, I havent seen you guys in forever."<p>

"Seems like you have been really caught up in Troy lately," I took a deep breath as I looked at the pitchers mound. "Yea, I have been pretty busy lately."

"Well, we thought you guys became a couple a few weeks ago…" I blushed as Lucille looked at me, "A few weeks ago?" she asked, I blushed even redder as I buried my head into the back of Luke's neck. "It's been two weeks," I mumbled quietly, "And he just never told you guys I guess."

Sharpay and Taylor laughed and squealed together, "That is so cute!" I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Troy once more. His pitching had improved a lot recently; I scanned the crowd to see not one scout here today. He has had plenty here, that I have spotted. My dad has told me how to spot them quickly; he had become good at it.

Nobody was approaching Troy except colleges which were against the rules, so Troy didn't talk much. He usual had me interrupt and leave them.

I know the Yankee scout had been here because, well I knew who he was. I had met him before and when he saw me he waved before walking out. Usually people like the Yankees had no chance of getting somebody like Troy. They usual had one of the best records so they were one of the last ones to pick.

"I havent seen Chad lately," I said, Sharpay nodded, "Yea, I think he is pissed off at Troy about something." I frowned, "They have had many spats since I came around, do you think it's me?" I asked I squirmed in my spot as I looked at Troy as he retreated to the dugout.

"Gabi," Taylor said grabbing my shoulder, I picked up Luke from my lap as my head began to spin. "Tell Troy I will call him later, I need to go think or something." I mumbled as I picked up my purse. "Gabi," Lucille said, "I am sure it has nothing to do with you."

"And I am sure it has everything to do with me. I know Troy hasn't seen Chad since probably our dinner the other night and maybe in school. We have lunch together everyday, Chad and these two didn't deny it." Taylor bit on her lip. "Just tell him I said good game and I will call him later."

I pulled my car keys out as I picked up my cell phone; I sent Chad a text message. He answered quickly as I called him, "Hey," he said simply, "Are you mad at Troy?"

"No…"

"Well then how come you two never hang out anymore?"

"Because, we have this thing, where during baseball season, I never see the dude, I see him in school all the time but its baseball season. I finally got over it after a while,"

"You must have seen each other,"

"Well yea, when he didn't have a girlfriend he loved, I saw him during those times." I nodded, "I do not want to become between your friendships. I know how much you guys love to hang out; you just have to come over with him or call him and ask him."

"He wants to spend time with you though."

"I see him all the time. I will talk to him but I just don't want it to be me, it's already been me enough." Chad sighed, "Relax, you are fine. I meant to come to his game tonight but I got caught up doing some homework."

"Taylor showed up and I asked where you were, she said you were pissed off at Troy."

"I am not pissed off at Troy. This is Taylor's first time through all of this too, this is just…baseball season." I licked my lips as I leaned against my car. "You promise?"

"I promise everything is fine."

I nodded my head, "Fine, if everything is fine."

"I will call Taylor and explain to her that it's just baseball season and this is normal." I giggled, "I know how when it comes to baseball season you don't talk to your loved ones much."

"Yea, I guess you would know that right." I snorted, "I think pretty well."

I walked back into the park as Chad and I hung up. Walking back up to the fence I looked at Taylor answer the phone. I moved towards the same spot as Luke stood up looking around as a ball sailed away from the fence.

"It was all a misunderstanding." I explained sitting down, "I talked to Chad, and I still think Troy should go hang out with him. He always wants to be with me." I said to Sharpay.

"I am pretty sure Chad never gets mad, he is the mellowest guy in the world." Emily stood awkwardly to the side as she glanced towards the field and then back to us. I wiggled my toes and I yawned, Troy was on deck when he flashed me his oh so wonderful smile.

I blushed deeply as he grinned, "love you," he mouthed. I shook my head as his mom looked at me, "I am pretty sure he didn't say that to me." I laughed and I flipped him off when Lucille turned back around. He snorted as he paid attention to the game.

"You two have something completely different." Lucille said turning back around towards us, "I have never seen anything like that before. Taking his attention away from the baseball game." Lucille put her hand over her heart.

Jack walked over towards us, "Was he talking to you during a game?" I buried my head into my knees as I tried not to laugh. "Yes!" I said laughing, I looked up at Jack who then looked at Troy who took a fluid swing as the ball contacted and up it sailed…right over the fence.

* * *

><p>The two teams slapped hands as the team cheered, a 5-3 victory over the other team. Troy had two RBI's and his one home-run. The guys came back to the dugout as they began to pack there stuff away. Troy came over to the fence and he waved me over. "Come here." He said quietly.<p>

I smiled as I got up from the bleachers and I ran around, then into the dugout. I skidded out as Troy brought me into his arms. He kissed my lips as he squeezed me, "Great game." I said brushing a thing of dirt away from his eye. "Thanks for being here, where did you go for those five minutes."

"We can talk about that later," I said smoothing my hand over his red and white jersey. Troy picked me up throwing me on his back as he began to run the bases. "Troy Bolton has another homerun!" he yelled as he hit second, I laughed as I held on tighter to his neck.

Massive giggles left my mouth as Troy went running for home plate. "Your not going to slide are you?" I asked him, "Hell yea," he said, I felt him drop his foot as I squealed holding on tighter. Troy laughed as he touched home dropping me off his back. He stood on the plate as he pulled me on to the plate.

"Gotcha." He said, his cocky smile appearing onto his face. I laughed as I pushed him backwards gently, his arms gripped around my waist as he leaned down to kiss my lips. His hand cherishing my chin, his fingers rubbing gently against my cheek, the dirt rubbing off against my cheek as I smiled.

Troy smiled into the kiss as it continued for a few moments. Troy's arms pulled me closer to him as I tore us apart. His eyes fell shut as he pressed his forehead against mine. "I want you to be here for every single moment like this," he whispered, I smiled, "I know, I want to be here for every single moment too."

He laughed and kissed my forehead, "Come on, let's go grab some dinner." He slipped his fingers into my hand while he picked up his bag. "I think you should invite Chad," Troy's eyes jumped back as he looked at me. "Are you sure?"

"You havent hung out with him in forever. Invite him, when I talked to him earlier he was doing homework." Troy nodded as he pulled out his cell phone. Sharpay and Taylor caught my eye as they both shook there heads. I smirked as I rested my head against Troy's shoulder.

"I love you,"

"I love you too Brie,"

* * *

><p><strong>Awh! So cute! I really love this story! Anyways, I hope everybody had a good Mothers Day! Love all of you mothers, you are the best!<strong>

**Oh and thanks for all of the reviews last chapter! It was one of my favorites I have ever written. :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Graduates and Injury

Chapter 16 – Graduates and Injured

I grinned as the plane began to descend towards the ground. I was so excited to see Dylan and Cat because I missed them so much. Troy wanted to come but his team was going to districts but they still had two games left in regular season so he had to stay home playing baseball plus, what fun would it be if I brought my boyfriend on every single trip?

I was going to miss the first one but the other one I would barely make and that was against West High, Cody and the other half of his team. My mom was basically on bed rest until the twins came. My dad was playing fantastically at first base and had a fifteen game hitting streak working for him which would be his highest if he hit one tonight.

I was getting to skip two days of school for this, Troy and I had finished the nursery and it looked wonderful. The animals hung up above each crib while we were waiting to put up any colors. The plane touched the ground; I let a mouth full of air leave my mouth. Sometimes traveling worried me.

Once I grabbed my bag, I fished around so I could find my iPhone. I texted my mom saying I had landed and then I dialed Troy's number. He didn't want to leave me alone on the plane so I reassured him that I have done this thousand of times and I would call him as soon as I touched down.

Pulling my phone up to my ear as it rang twice. "Brie," Troy breathed, "Hi Troy," I smirked as I stood up from my seat. "Did your flight go okay?" I snorted, "No. We are in a deserted field in Kansas somewhere," Troy let out a low groan, "Don't please don't be sarcastic with me about those things." I laughed pulling on my backpack. "I had two little kids behide me, kicking my seat. My flight went fantastic." I could see Troy's smirk.

"You are a piece of work," I smirked as I walked down a long tunnel. I emerged into KCI as I looked around. I first had to leave the gate before I would see Dylan or Cat. I almost ran out of the gate as the first thing I saw was Dylan. "Troy, I will call you back." I hung up as I squealed. Jumping into Dylan's arms I laughed into his shoulder. "There is my Gabs." He said holding me tight.

I took in the sweet smell of Dylan. He had lost a little weight and he had shaved which he doesn't do often. I hopped down. "If Troy saw that." I said with a giggle. "Is Troy the jealous type?" I thought about the question before shaking my head. "No, he just is very protective. He knows I am going to friend guys easily. That is just how I am." Dylan nodded as we waited for my luggage.

"Have you had any good dates?" I snorted, "We haven't had one date yet unless you count painting a nursery, eating pizza with all of his friends, going to the batting practice, or baseball games then no, and I have not had one." Dylan laughed, "Sounds like all he does is play baseball."

I nodded, rolling my eyes. "That's all I know though," Dylan smirked, "Oh- you remember you are staying with Cat? I have a bunch of family over already." My pink bag dropped from the belt and I went over to pick it up. My phone rang a picture of Troy and I popped up. I was lying in his lap when he took the picture. I smiled as I answered it. "Why did you hang up?" Troy whined I shook my head. "Troy, Dylan was waiting for me. I had to say hi." Troy let out a sigh.

"I miss you." I giggled, "I miss you too. Yet it's only been a few hours," Dylan made a face at me as I shoved him. "Call me later tonight before you go to bed." Pursing my lips together, nodding my head. "Promise,"

Troy hung up the phone after we said one more goodbye. "Is he some…" I laughed shaking my head, "This might be the longest time awake from each other. I spend a lot of time with him and he was a little freaked about me riding on a plane by myself." Dylan snorted, "Someone is way over protective." My eyes and lips frowned.

"He really isn't that protective. I swear, he is never like that." I answered to him. "I'm just saying that he worries about you,"

"He loves me," Dylan rolled his eyes as we walked to his car. He opened the passenger side door. "I have to be at the high school for some rehearsal. Do you want to go to Cats or with me?"

"I'll go to Cats. Take a nap or something before dinner tonight." Dylan started the car as my mom called, "Hi momma," I answered with a smile. "How was your flight?" Smirking, "A bunch of terrorist on the plane. It was rough." I could see my mom rolling her eyes. "Gabriella, no need to be sarcastic." Giggling, Dylan laughed, "Well I am just letting you know I am fine and both of the twins are kicking like crazy."

Licking my lips, Dylan pulled out onto the highway. He eased into traffic as I ended my call with my mom. "Cat won't be home until afterschool," Dylan warned, "I know Dyl, I know." Dylan pulled into Cat's drive way about thirty minutes later. The car stopped and I yawned, "Alright. I will be back in about two to three hours. Just go and sleep." I rolled my eyes as I stepped out of the car. Dylan carried my bag to the door as he opened Cat's house with a key.

"I can go hang at your house if that would make you more comfortable. You seem hesitant." I told him. "Yea, I mean, Cat isn't home and her parents are at work. My dad is probably at the stadium and my mom should be home." I nodded as we shoved my bag inside the door.

Dylan helped me as I got back into his car. He drove the fast, short distance to his house. He pulled into the driveway and I stood from the car. "My mom knows you are coming. Just head up to my room and do whatever. I'll text you when I am done." I nodded my head as I headed up and through the five car garage. Walking into the house like I did so many times before, his mom was standing in the kitchen when I walked in.

I pulled on my bag as she smiled, "Gabi!" I threw her a smile before she hugged me. "Dylan told you that you are staying at Cat's right?" Swiftly nodding my head, "Yes. Since nobody is home there and he had some rehearsal, he told me to just come hangout here. I think I am going to go take a nap." She hugged me again before he smirked.

"Dylan said you have a new boyfriend." Feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks, I laughed. "Yeah, I do." Leslie screeched, "This is why I wanted a girl! I want to see a picture! Dylan, Jackson, or Robin don't share anything with me!"

I dug out my phone as I found my two favorite pictures. Troy and I were walking hand in hand towards Sharpay who had taken the picture. Troy and I both smiled, the other one was Troy caring me around on his back with his wildcat uniform on, his baseball hat on backwards, with black stuff on his face.

Leslie smiled, "He is adorable, wow, you two look great together." I bit on my lip, "How long have you been dating?"

"Since last month, it's been a crazy ride." I grinned softly, "Well he is adorable, looks like a big baseball guy." I rolled my eyes, "Oh, defiantly, I swear he is going to drive me crazy with it and that is very hard to do!"

Leslie smiled, "Well I don't want to keep you from your nap but have fun," I raised my eyebrow as I walked away. Walking up the stairs I called Troy again, I wanted to talk to him.

He answered the call; he didn't have school today due to some baseball thing. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I am getting ready to take a nap; I just wanted to talk to you again."

"Oh, so you miss me too huh?" shaking my head I collapsed down onto Dylan's bed. "Yea, sure whatever you want to say."

"Mmm…so I am enjoying my day full of practice but I have to go. Sorry to make this call short," I yawned, "Don't be I am very tired."

"Then take a nap Brie,"

"I am going to,"

"I love you," his words hung in the air for a moment, "I love you too," I whispered back to him. He cracked a smile as he laughed and I finally laughed, "Bye goob,"

"Goob? Goob?" Troy asked, "Bolton!" I could see Troy's eyes rolling in his usual manner. "Yes, now goodbye goob."

* * *

><p>"Ahh! Gabi!" my eyes flew open as Cat landed on top of me. I groaned as I twisted my head away from her, "Girl, I missed you." She hugged me tighter. "I missed you too Cat but I am so sleepy,"<p>

"Dylan has been letting you sleep forever! I mean it's almost time for dinner! He finally let me wake you up!" I blinked my eyes again as I looked at her face. Her blonde hair formed her face, her brown eyes boring into mine. "Aren't we supposed to go to some party tonight?"

"Uhm, Dylan is having his graduation party in about an hour," I snapped up from the bed, "Dylan is having his graduation party tonight?" Cat laughed and shook her head, "Sike, no Sunday afternoon, dummy." My eyes glared at her and she gave me a bright smile.

"No, we are all going to dinner so come on!" she pulled on my hand as I rolled my eyes. "You aren't going to keep me up tonight right?"

"No, I promise I won't. I mean the graduation is tomorrow but you are only here for like two days." Cat pouted and I blinked my eyes picking up my jeans before pulling them onto my waist, then I grabbed my hoodie I was going to wear.

"Is that what you are wearing?" I looked at Cat and then nodded, "Yes, I do not want to look too good. I am too tired to look good, arent we just going to Jack Stack?" I asked her, she huffed and grabbed my hand. Once I got downstairs I realized everybody was kind of waiting on me.

Robin and Jackson were both playing a video game and Dylan was talking with his mom. Grabbing my Vera Bradley bag, Jackson quickly noticed me. "Gabs," I nodded, "Hi," I said with a smile. "Robin," I knowledge, he waved his hand as I walked over to Dylan who hugged me.

I buried my head into his side, "God, you really are tired."

"Sorry," I mumbled, "Your fine, I am just saying." I rolled my eyes as he laughed. "We better keep going or she is going to fall asleep,"

"We are waiting on your dad."

"Mom, dad will be late. We should just meet him there." Dylan protested, "You get everybody in the car and then we can leave and if your dad isn't home then, we are leaving."

"Thank the lord, everybody into the car, now! I am starving." All of the boys jumped and then we went running for the car. Cat, Leslie and I were slowly walking towards the car.

The boys yelled at us and we all laughed jumping into the car. "Not funny!" Robin yelled Cat threw him a glance before stealing his hat and tossing it to the back of the car. I did miss this but I also really missed Troy.

* * *

><p>"Dylan Brett," Dylan walked across the stage as he reached for the diploma and then he shook some hands before pumping his fist. I cheered as I took a picture and I clapped my hands, his whole section cheered as he flashed a smile. We all waved from the large stands before he went to sit back down. Dylan's blue and white gown dropped around him as I couldn't believe that would be me next year.<p>

"I can not believe you are my only one left!" Leslie cried as she grabbed Robin, "Mom," Robin complained trying to back out of it, "Mom, you don't have to hurt little Robin," Jackson said pulling him backwards. Leslie huffed as I pushed Jackson. "Just because you are the oldest doesn't mean you have to ruin your mom's fun."

"Somebody is feisty today!"

"Maybe it's because this has been a long time away from my boyfriend." I crossed my arms over my chest, "What, twenty-four hours?" Jackson snorted as I rolled my eyes, "Yes, since I moved there he has always been there."

"Mmm…" Jackson looked at me and I rolled my eyes again, "Don't be rude."

The graduation quickly concluded as they tossed there hats and turned the tassels. We all rushed to get out of the stands, Dylan found us quickly as I pulled him into a hug first. "Congrats!"

"Thanks,"

"I expect you to be at mine next year," I teased, "I will, I promise." He stuck out his pinky and we shook. His mom took a picture of us and then one of all three of us together, Cat kept trying to kiss Dylan's cheek but he kept jolting backwards causing all of us to laugh.

We finally let him see the rest of his family when I felt my phone vibrate against my chest. I looked around before grabbing my phone. I was in a short black dress and had no pockets.

Troy's face appeared but it was only a text message. I opened it up to see Cody and Troy holding a sweat towel that said 'we miss you Gabi.' I snorted as I smiled texting them back, "Uh no, lover boy."

"Does daddy know about lover boy?" I nodded looking up, "My dad was the one that said I should go and ask him out!"

"Ha – your dad would do that." Jackson said wrapping his arms around Robin's neck. Robin tried to fight him off and I shook my head, "Crazy."

Dylan came over to me and looked, "Who is the other guy?"

"His best friend, Cody," I explained pulling my phone down to my side. "That's cool. I am going to have to go out and watch these kids."

"Kids? They are only a year younger than you."

"Yea, a whole firkin year! They are kids!"

"Yea, you are my kid." Jackson said to Dylan, Dylan rolled his eyes, "That isn't fair."

I shook my head, "You are unbelievable." Jackson then fought Dylan to the ground as Leslie and George yelled at them to stop. Brothers.

* * *

><p>I flied off the plane as Troy's game was going to start in ten minutes and I was twenty five minutes from the fields. Dylan's party was long and fun but I was ready to leave and come back home. I loved Dylan and I will miss them but he was going to come out this summer to see us.<p>

Standing by the luggage claim, I tapped my foot against the ground, hoping the bags would just come off faster. Ten minutes later, they began to climb down the ramp.

Hoping my bag would appear faster; once it did I ran outside and hauled a taxi. One pulled over and he took my bags and asked where I needed to go.

"West High," the guy turned around and looked at me, I then began to give him directions. I tapped my fingers nervously against my leg. Troy knew I should be there in time and that was going to worry him, I didn't need him to worry. My flight was some what delayed due to not enough of something, I don't speak planes.

The game should be starting right now and I was still a good fifteen minutes away. My mind ran through everything as I was hoping that he would pitch well. I didn't have a chance to call him before I got on the plane because he was in school and when I landed he would be warming up.

Taking a long deep breath I watched as the school came into view. I then noticed the baseball fields, it was late night time. They had made this a night game instead of a regular game after school. The lights were shining on the field as the cab driver turned in. I could see all kinds of people and cars because of the big rival.

Once he parked the car I threw him a twenty and he helped me grab my bag. I hoofed it over my shoulder as I went dashing for the field, I then had to find my student i.d card to show and then give them five dollars. I dropped all of my bags as I searched for my wallet. I groaned as I could not find it.

Finally it appeared as I slipped it out. I then handed them my student i.d and then my five. I heard the loud pop of the bat and I noticed two guys on base and Troy was pitching. Oh, that was not good. I picked up all of my bags as they stamped my hand.

Hurrying, pushing through the ground as I dropped my bags. I collided with the fence as Troy quickly noticed me. His blue eyes found mine and I showed him a smile. Cody was on deck on the other side as he noticed what had just happened. My fingers laced through the fence as Cody shook his head.

His eyes widened and I shot him a wink before picking up my stuff. The inning quickly ended after I showed up and Troy came jogging over as he tugged on his jacket. He held his keys in his hand as he brought me into a crashing kiss. "Wow, I missed you." He mumbled, "I have to get back but take these," he dropped his keys into my hand.

"Thanks, I just raced here. I guess the first inning didn't go well." Troy groaned before kissing my forehead, "No, I have to go though. Love you,"

"Love you too."

He walked off before I noticed Luke and Emily. Emily was looking at us when I smiled, she waved her fingers and I went back to Troy's car.

I popped open his trunk as I then shut the car with a tight close. I blinked my eyes several times before locking the car. I walked back up to the field to see Evan was on base. We had not talked since that one night, he took a strong lead off from the base and once the pitcher threw the ball he took off for second.

Cody was up and throwing faster than I could blink. The ball sailed into Brett's glove. They slide the tag across the legs and I smiled because Evan was safe even though I might have been happy if he was out too just because of the two other guys.

I climbed onto the bleachers as Luke and Emily both climbed into my lap. "You weren't here Thursday!" Luke cried, I laughed as I hugged him, Lucille and Jack both said hi as I yawned. "Yea, I have been a little busy." I explained to him.

"You can not miss our baseball dates," Luke said playing with my fingers. "I know I missed our little date." Lucille smiled at me as Emily slide right next to me. We cheered Troy on and Cody plus the rest of the team all kept looking at me.

"How was Kansas City?" turning my head I looked to see Jack standing behide me, "Because my son sure as hell missed you."

I giggled, "It was fun, short, but a lot of fun."

"That's great."

"How was everything while I was gone?" I shrugged my shoulders as Jack sighed, "It went okay; he was up earlier doing runs. He seemed bored, like he didn't know what to do with his spare time."

"Troy had spare time?" I asked, Jack snorted, "I know right, seems surprising. How is your mom doing?"

"Ready to be done! She still has two months left too! It's crazy."

"Troy showed me a picture of the nursery, looks like you two did a fantastic job."

"Cody helped a lot."

"Cody just knows how to do everything," Jack looked out onto the field. Chad and Taylor flirted in the front row as I reached for a peanut and I lobbed it at the back of Chad's head. He spun around and glared down at me. "Wow, mature."

Wiggling my eyebrows, I smirked at him. "I missed you," I blew him a kiss while he rolled his eyes. Taylor laughed out loud as Luke climbed down my lap to go chase a ball. Emily remained close by as she looked at Luke run.

"Gabi, Troy was talking about you going on some trips with him this summer."

"Maybe, it depends on how my mom is doing with the babies."

"Oh…well if you went then we could hang out." She offered, "Of course! When is your next volleyball game?" I asked her, "In a week! Do you want to come?"

"Yes! Make sure you have Troy remind me."

She nodded her head while I looked at Troy. He was on deck; somebody in the dugout threw sunflower seeds at him before he walked up to go up to bat. Cody was behide the plate as he nudged Troy as he dug himself into the plate. Cody flicked his knee while the umpire looked at him. Troy even cracked a smile as the umpire said something to Cody.

Shaking my head, I couldn't help but giggle. Jack snorted as the West high pitcher winded up for a pitch, as it flew from his hand you knew that it slipped. Troy turned to avoid it but it slammed into his knee. Troy's knee collapsed as he fell to the ground, the bat falling with him.

I gasped as he clutched his knee towards his chest; he rolled in the dirt as Cody threw his helmet off leaning over to talk to Troy. Troy clutched his knee further to his chest as there trainer came out. Cody backed off not wanting to start a brawl since East Highs bench stood up.

They talked to Troy for several minutes before they sat him up. His helmet had fallen off as the head coach had come out to talk to him. They helped Troy back up standing as he limped; Jack had crossed his arms over his chest as Cody came over to the fence. His catchers gear hanging on him as I walked over with Jack.

"It hit his knee pretty hard, it wasn't supposed to curve like that, and it wasn't"

"Cody, don't freak, Troy isn't mad. He knows how pitches slip away." Cody nodded as he turned his head to see Troy shaking his head. They called in a pitch runner and they took Troy off the field. They then started warming up another pitcher. Jack left the bench as Troy's coach called him over.

Standing up from my seat I watched as Luke went running towards Jack. The game continued as I stood nervously off to the side. Jack nodded as he went over to grab Troy's bag and Troy slipped on his long sleeve jacket, the one I loved. Troy hobbled towards the exit as Jack met him half way.

Lucille came running over as she looked at me, "Gabi, I guess we have to take Troy to have an x-ray for that. Can you take Emily and Luke back to the house please and watch them? Luke could probably just go to bed after dinner."

"Yea, sure thing." My eyes nervously glanced to Troy as Jack was helping him out. I still had Troy's keys in my pocket. Troy gave me a smile and I smiled back at him. I ushered Luke and Emily along to the car as I helped them inside. Jack tossed Troy's bag in the back of his car.

Troy hobbled right to Jack's car, I pushed back Troy's Ford Fusion as Luke and Emily asked me repeated questions about why we were leaving early.

"We are leaving because Troy got hurt. They are going to have him checked with x-rays but what do you want to eat?" I asked them carefully, "I want Sonic!" Luke said excited, "Emily do you want Sonic?" I asked, "Sure,"

Driving Troy's car carefully back around to Sonic I got both kids there usual before I grabbed myself something to eat. Going back to Troy's house I unlocked the house door and the kids were quick to eating.

I sat down and ate with them as they talked about different things. "Gabi can you help me with my homework?" Emily asked me, "Sure, I can help you. I just have to get Luke to bed first."

"Okay,"

Luke was rubbing his eyes by the end of the dinner. I picked him up as he hid his face in my neck while I took him upstairs. I changed him and he went to the bathroom before I tucked him into bed for him to fall asleep quickly. One night of baseball wore the poor kid out.

I shut off the lights and walked back out to see Emily grabbing her homework. I picked up all of my stuff and threw it in the trash as I sat down to help her with the homework.

It was easy multiplication things and long division that I helped her understand quickly. By the end she didn't need my help any longer. On a Monday evening she was tired and packed up her homework before staggering up to bed. I sighed as I fiddled with my fingers knowing all of my homework was done.

Going into the living room I grabbed the remote as I turned the TV on. I relaxed on the couch as it was approaching ten at night. I pulled out my cell phone to call my mom.

"Baby! When are you going to be home?"

"Hi mom, I don't know when I will be home. Troy got hurt at baseball today so he had to get x-rays and I am back at there house with Emily and Luke."

"Okay, if you have to just stay there tonight. I don't want you driving in the dark."

"I don't even have my car. I might just stay mom but I will be over right after school to see you tomorrow okay?"

"Be safe and be smart in school,"

"Crap. I have to come get my backpack in the morning. So I will see you in the morning okay?"

"Good. I miss you."

"I miss you too mom. Love you,"

"Love you too honey,"

Hanging up with my mom I went upstairs to check up on Luke and Emily who were both sound asleep. Emily's TV was still on but I turned it off.

Going into Troy's room I straighten it up a little and then grabbed a pair of Troy's shorts pulling off my jeans. I stripped my shirt off before replacing that with a tank top that had somehow been left over at his house. Rolling the shorts up as much as I could I grab a blanket before going downstairs to lie on the couch.

Relaxing on the couch I watched TV as my eyes flipped from open to close keeping my phone close just in case Troy was to call me.

* * *

><p>"Brie, baby girl," I jumped slightly but Troy's gentle face greeted me. "Hey, it's just me." He said rubbing my arm, "Hey are you okay?" I asked him as I sat up more alert. I could hear Jack and Lucille shuffling in behide him.<p>

"Just a really bad bruise, nothing more than that, they are glad I got it checked out though. I can't play until the swelling in completely gone." I hugged on his neck as I stood up to be closer to him.

"Come on, its past midnight. You can come up to my room to sleep."

"We have to stop at my house tomorrow so I can grab my backpack."

"Okay," Gripping onto Troy's hand I yawned. I collapsed down onto his bed while he stripped of his baseball pants and jersey; he grabbed shorts before sliding into the bed with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I snuggled into his chest.

I blinked several times before I sighed into his chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, I love you."

"I love you, I am glad you are okay."

"I couldn't even put weight on my knee, it hurt like a bitch." I giggled, "Luke and Emily were very curious."

"I am glad they like you. They need to like you."

"Why?"

"Because you are going to be around for a very long time."

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, so, I hope you all liked this chapter! I know I could have made the whole Kansas City part longer but I didn't. Sorry. Next week, I will offically be on summer vacation! Yeaaa! Cheer with me everybody! Yeaaaa! <strong>

**Okay, so enough of that. I am glad you all liked that last chapter! A lot of the reviews made me smile. Thanks! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	17. State

**This would have been up late last night if it wasnt for fanfiction. So. I do not count this one late, fanfiction was just being stupid. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 – State<p>

"I don't think so," I giggled as Troy swung me around as he stopped me from going any further. Troy and the team were heading to state later this afternoon. Troy and I were just hanging out before we had to leave.

They had made it through the districts and playoffs before finally going to state. West high was not as lucky as they did not have a chance at districts. I was driving down with Cody and Chad since Troy had to ride the bus.

Troy tickled my stomach as we both went down to the ground. We were in his front yard just messing around while Jack and Lucille packed up the car for the two and half hour drive.

Troy flattened on top of my when he kissed my lips. Troy's bruise had quickly healed with a lot of ice, it was nasty too. Purple, yellow, and brown all mixed in with the swelling. It was high up and he limped around for about two days.

My arms wrapped around Troy's neck as he bent over to kiss me once more. "So do you know what I am doing after school is let out?"

"What?" Troy asked with a smile, "I am going to go see my dad and we are going to travel with them for a few games." Troy raised an eyebrow, "We?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, we. I already asked you parents and Lance. You said you will have a small break between school and club. So…"

Troy grinned and then laughed, "You are the best girlfriend in the entire world, I swear." Troy kissed me again. My Grandma had been staying with us to help my mom out so I could go do things and not have to feel like I had to be home.

"I know I know I am the best."

Troy enlaced our fingers together as Jack yelled his name, Troy turned his head slightly to look at him and Jack tapped his wrist. Troy groaned and then leaned our foreheads together. "Is that your cue to go?"

"Yea, it is but you know I have a hotel room with Evan for this whole thing. I convinced him to go stay with somebody else so you can come sneak into my room tonight." I raised my eyebrow, "Did Coach not have all the girlfriends together to say no room sharing?" I asked him.

"No…" Troy said looking away, "What are you two talking about? Troy you have to be at the school in fifteen minutes."

Troy groaned as he flipped over on the grass, "Do you think Coach was serious when he said no room sharing?"

"Troy, no. There will be no room sharing with Gabi, I know you do it here but you have adult supervision here. Not at a hotel."

Troy groaned and we both sat up straighter as Troy pulled me close. "Dad, we are not going to have sex. I…" Troy stopped as he looked at me, "Not ready for that?" he squeaked out as a question, I busted out in giggles. Troy blushed a deep red as his grip around my waist tightened.

I laughed harder as Jack bit down on his tongue. "Great to know Troy…that is fantastic that you are not ready for that but you are going to be late. So no bedroom hopping, Gabi is going to be with Cody and Chad. She will be just fine."

"Dad…" Troy whined, he got up and then pulled me up. "Yea and you are going to be late. Very late." Jack mumbled, Troy rolled his eyes and then he reached around my waist to pull me into a long kiss. "I will see you later tonight at the team dinner right?"

"Yes, I promise I will be there."

"Good, I want to show my girl off to the world." Troy said swinging me around in a circle. "Troy!" Jack snapped Troy rolled his eyes again before kissing me once more. "Bye, babe."

"Bye Troy!"

* * *

><p>"I swear you drive slower than my grandmother." I teased Cody, "I am going 70 in a 65!" Cody exclaimed. I laughed as I popped a Dorito into my mouth. "Relax…granny is just a very fast driver." Cody glanced at me and I laughed again, "Relax, I am kidding. You are a very safe and intelligent driver." Brett snorted from the back of the car.<p>

"Cody, would you like to tell Gabi about those drag race tickets." Cody blushed, "Have Troy tell her." Cody snickered. My eyes jumped in amusement. "No, tell me." I begged. "I shouldn't"

"Cody please," I begged adjusting my sunglasses. "Yea, come on Cody you safe and intelligent driver," Brett purred into his ear. Cody sent him a long glare that said if I could smack you, I would. He changed to a different lane as he settled into the drive. "Troy will kill me." Cody said after he briefly paused. "Not if I blink my eyes and smile." Cody laughed, "I love how Chad is passed out back there." Cody glanced in the rearview mirror. "None of that Newman, do not change the subject."

Cody let out a reluctant sigh before looking at the dash. "About nine months ago, Troy and I were caught drag racing." My eyes began to dance in amusement. "Really?" Cody cringed, "Yup. We were both arrested for being out past two." I let out a giggle.

"Troy Bolton was arrested," Cody then smirked. "Maybe this is a good idea after all." Nodding my head, Brett laughed. "How did his parents react?" Cody sucked in a long laugh. "Oh, that was priceless and funnier than hell. My parents freaked out but Jack flipped." Brett chuckled from the back again. "I think flipped is an understatement. Troy was grounded for months." My eyebrows rose, "Really?"

"Yea it happened in October time, right after our season concluded. It was a team thing but we were the two that got caught." Cody's eyes glanced back at Brett. "He didn't get off until late January." My eyebrows creased.

"Right before he met me." Cody nodded, "Good God, no wonder he wouldn't leave me alone." Brett laughed, "He thought you were pretty." Brett snorted into my ear, I busted out laughing. "Whatever." Cody's eyes found mine, "Trust me, he would have never talked to you if you were ugly. He was...dragged in by your beauty." Rolling my eyes I picked up my cell phone to see if Troy had texted me yet.

"So, are you hungry or thirsty? I need to refuel and pee." Cody commented. "Sure. I could use a refreshing drink. Sounds really good." Cody took the next exit that would lead him to a local gas station. We had been in the car for a little over two hours and we still had an hour from here. I slipped my flip-flops onto my feet as the bright sun heated my core.

Taking the twenty yard walk to the front doors of the gas station. Brett pulled open the door as Cody woke Chad. I went for the bathroom as I swung the stall open. After peeing, I washed my hands and rubbed my forehead. Looking into the mirror I fixed my hair and adjusted my shorts. I fixed the smeared makeup off my face I swung the door back open as my head tilted back to look at the ceiling.

Reaching for a bottle of water and some skittles, I wiggled my money out of my pocket as Chad threw down a ten. "I got it." Chad murmured, slipping my own money back into my pocket, I glanced at him. "Thanks," the cashier rang up our four things before taking the ten and wishing us a good day.

Walking back to the car, I opened the passenger door. Holding my water, yawning. "You know you didn't have to buy my stuff." I told Chad, he smirked. "I didn't. Troy did." Rolling my eyes, I glanced at him. "Are you serious?" Chad let out a laugh, "He said you wouldn't take his money." Frowning I shook my head. "I told him he didn't need to."

"Well he said he owes you…a lot." Chad said after a minute. "No, he doesn't. He has done so much for me." I responded back. Chad smiled, "He surely doesn't see it that way." My brown eyes bored into Chad's. "Why?" Chad laughed out loud, "Really? You don't know why?" my eyes glanced to the ground and then back up to see Cody and Brett both walking out of the gas station. "You have taken him to New York, he has met most of the Yankees players, and he has this inside scoop and its you."

Chad paused for a moment, "He also doesn't want to hurt you." He stopped again as Brett and Cody were about ten feet away from us. "He wants to show you that he truly loves you, like no other." Simply nodding my head made Chad back out of the conversation.

Cody slipped into back into the driver's seat, getting settled for the next hour. Softly landing in the car, I buckled up as I rested my head on the headrest. Conversations began to tumble around the car. I popped open my iPad to turn on the Yankees game. It was 7 O'clock in New York, while only four here. Chad peered over my shoulder. "How real are these guys?" Brett asked, "They are just like you and I."

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

"Dude," my head turned to see Evan walking into the hotel room. "We just got our tournament schedule for summer, have you got yours yet?"

"Yea, right before we left." Reaching for my collared blue shirt, "You look spiffy." Tearing off my plain wildcat tshirt I put the blue one on with my jeans. "Is Gabi going to dinner with us tonight?" crumpling up my shirt, I nodded. "Mhm," glancing at my watch, I realized they should be here. Reaching over for my phone I saw it was blank.

I had not talked to Gabi since I had left this morning. Running my fingers through my hair, I let out a long yawn. "Who is Gabi staying with?" Evan asked, "Chad and Cody," as the words left my mouth, a text message made my phone vibrate. Picking it up, a sly smile crossed my face.

_Come down to parking lot_

The text message read, bouncing off the bed, I scurried through the door, skipped the elevator and flying down the stairs. I pushed through the door to see Cody leaning against his car. Brett was talking on his cell phone as Chad was eating something. My eyes frowned as I had yet to see Gabi.

Cody found me as he pointed down; taking a step off the curb I walked over to the car. My eyes scanned the area and then I saw her curled up with a blanket wrapped around her. A soft smile came over my face as Cody smirked. "She fell asleep about forty-five minutes ago."

Bending over to unwrap the blanket from around her gently. I carefully picked it up as I tossed it over to Cody. Gabi had shifted curling up as the night air blurred through the car. I unbuckled her seat belt as I picked her up gently, her legs draped over my arms. Her head fell into my chest as her hoodie was big; I glanced at the hoodie again to only realize it was mine.

I smirked as she shifted, a small groan leaving her lips. Her eyes blinked, I leaned down to kiss her forehead as Cody opened the door. "Hey sleepy head," she groaned before grabbing onto my jacket. I laughed as I kissed the top of her head again. Getting onto the elevator a few of the guys from the team stepped out.

"Bolton, Coach said we are leaving in thirty minutes," I nodded as I got on with Brett and Chad. Coming off onto my floor I let them grab my card key opening the bedroom door.

Once getting into the room I slid Gabi onto the bed as I kissed her lips. "Don't leave," she murmured holding on to my neck, "I am not going anywhere." I said sitting back down. "I missed you." I pulled her against my chest as she entangled her legs into mine. "You still want to go to dinner with us?"

"Mhm," she whispered back, she yawned as she looked down at her clothes. "Do you think this will be fine?"

"How about some jeans and I can loan you your favorite sweatshirt." Her lips grinned as she sat up. "Can you go grab my bag for me?" I nodded as I hugged her to my chest. "I will be back in one moment."

Swinging open the door to the hotel room Cody stood on the other side holding Gabi's bag. "Oh, hey, I thought I would bring this up to you so she could change. The guys and I are going out to eat since we are West higher,"

"Okay, thanks for bring her here."

"No problem, we had a lot of fun."

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

Leaning into Troy we walked into the restaurant, Troy clasped our hands firmly together as our fingers meshed perfectly together. I yawned as Troy wrapped one arm around me. "Bolton, we saved you a spot over here!" my head turned to see Evan looking around. I blushed as I buried my head into Troy's side.

"Be right there," Troy said holding up one finger, we stopped at where all of the parents were sitting. Luke and Emily both jumped up but Troy pushed them back down into chairs gently.

"We are going over there; do you need us for anything?" Jack looked at Lucille before shaking there heads, "Nope. Just be good."

"Will do," Troy dragged me over to the team table, "I don't have to sit with you guys," I told him, "Yes you do," Troy pulled out a chair for me as he got one for himself to.

"How did she get ahold of your jacket?" Gordon asked from across the table, "I gave it to her," Troy said as he picked up the menu. "Man, you are a lucky son of a bitch," he said leaning over to push Troy's shoulder. He laughed as he smoothed his fingers over my knee.

"Leave them alone," Evan said Troy threw him a look as I yawned leaning into Troy once more. "God, what the hell did they do to you on that trip?" he asked laughing, "It was long and boring as hell."

"You had to know driving through New Mexico wasn't one of the funniest things on earth right?" I rolled my eyes, "Yea, I figured that out. Kansas is a hell of a lot more boring though."

"I could see that," he mused; I giggled and searched the menu high and low. "I think I am just going to get a salad."

"Do whatever you want Brie," Troy's fingers smoothed over my knee as he rubbed my knee gently.

After all of the guys ordered there food and it was in the dull moment of the night, Luke came running over. "Baseball tomorrow?" the table laughed, "Yes, Luke, we will have baseball tomorrow." He clapped his hands and then begged to be picked up. Troy picked him up and placed him onto his lap.

He then tried to crawl over on to me but Troy stopped him. "Its fine," I told him, Troy stopped as he let him into my lap. "She even likes the little kids,"

"She is about to have two siblings," Troy mentioned, "It's just good practice."

"I read that somewhere, that your mom was pregnant with twins." I blushed, "Yea, my mom is due in July."

"That's cool, what is it like to have a major league dad,"

"Guys, lets not talk about that." Troy piped up quickly; I looked at him for thanks. I grabbed his hand and he squeezed it tightly.

"Thanks," I mumbled quietly to him. "No problem."

* * *

><p>Troy pulled me closer to him as he kissed my forehead, "My parents will flip if they find you in here."<p>

"I do but I do not care." I mumbled, my eyes batting between open and close. "They are doing room checks later so I better get you to your room." Troy said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "No…" I whined as I brought myself closer to him. Troy let out a careless laugh as the door popped open. Keeping my head tucked in Troy's chest, I did not know it was Evan until he laughed and the door clicked again.

"Dude, Coach Mac is making rounds. Jason got in trouble for having Jessie in his room." Troy let out a long sigh, "How close is he to our room?" Troy began to sit up. His face moving away from mine as my fingers tried to find his hand. My eyes opened to see Troy smirking. "It's not funny," Troy only nodded, "I know." Evan looked at us; I blushed before laying back down. "About two rooms away."

Troy cursed under his breath as he moved off the bed. "Brie, baby, I need to get you to your room." Letting out a soft whine, Troy chuckled. "I know, it sucks," Troy pulled me up as he tangled his fingers in mine. Moving up Troy pulled me up as he tangled his fingers in mine.

Troy pulled me up into a standing position. My legs went weak but Troy wrapped his arms around me. "Where are your shoes?" Troy asked, "By the foot of the bed." Troy nodded as he let me go. He then reached across from him grabbing his hoodie. "Here, take this." Chills ran up and down my arms as I quickly slipped it over my head. Turning around I noticed Evan had taken off his shirt and was relaxing in his bed.

Pulling on my flip-flops, Troy grabbed my hand and we walked to the door. Troy's fingers grasped the handle as I pulled the hood up up and over my head. I gripped Troy's bicep as he opened the door to see Coach Mac staring back at us. "Well," he said tapping his foot against the ground. "Coach, I was just taking her back to her own room. She fell asleep down here."

Coach Mac did not look impressed with his solution. "If I could just walk her back, you can wait right here for me." Coach Mac finally nodded before Troy blew past him dragging me along. Once we were towards the elevator Troy brought me into a long hug.

"Sorry you have to live with Chad and Cody tonight." I giggled as I was drowning in Troy's sweatshirt. My flip-flops padded against the floor as we both saw Jack. "Troy, Mac is doing room checks, you better get back." Troy nodded, "He is waiting for me. Gabs basically fell asleep in the room so I had to coax her awake and get her up to leave." Jack nodded as I was still attracted to Troy's bicep.

"Well you better hurry." Troy only nodded before we stopped at the top of the hallway where my room was. "Since I doubt I will see you tomorrow before the game," I began to say, "Why? Will you not be joining us for breakfast?" my eyes glanced into his, "What time?"

"Eight." Nodding my head, "Okay,"

"Will you be there?" the question hung in the air as I buried my head into his chest. "Yes." Troy kissed the top of my head as he pounded on the door. Since I had yet to get my key. Troy tipped back my head as he placed a simple kiss on my lips. "I love you." Chills ran down my back, "I love you too."

Troy pressed his lips down onto mine again; I heard them unlock the door as I wrapped both of my arms around his neck. Troy took advantage and deepened the kiss as he leaned against the door gently. His hands rubbing my side before the door unclicked and Troy stumbled backwards.

Our lips broke apart as Cody and Chad both busted out laughing. Troy kept his lips close to mine as he shook his head, "I think I should go." Troy whispered as we were both upright.

"Yea, I think you should go."

* * *

><p>"Are you guys almost ready?" I asked I put my hands on my hips as my eyes scanned Cody and Chad. Chad had slept on the little couch while Cody and I each had a bed. "Gabi, just go down without us, its not like you are going to be sitting with us." Cody piped. I rolled my eyes as I reached down to grab a key card.<p>

"Fine, no need to be rude about it." Chad smirked as he ran his fingers through his curly hair. "We would probably move a lot faster without a girl here." Shaking my head, I stood up and moved out the door. I could hear laughter, plates clacking together and a bunch of people talking for an eight am breakfast.

Walking to the elevator I pressed the bottom to retrieve the slowest moving elevator ever, while I waited my eyes peered over the balcony to let a little shock run through my system. The lobby was pure red and white. Balloons, napkins, cups, peoples clothes, banners, bags, everything!

Many people were laughing and joking around. There was so much stuff, I almost missed my elevator. Hopping on I looked through the glass as I traveled down. I found look running between the tables, then I noticed guys in the middle in regular t-shirts.

The game wasn't until six-thirty tonight but these wildcats were excited. Once the elevator dinger, I stepped off heading into the lobby, where they were serving breakfast. I could smell the breakfast. My eyes scanned the whole area of boys before I found Troy. His baseball hat was placed backwards on his head, simple grey wildcat tshirt. His blue eyes glowing, he was the starting pitcher for tonight's game.

People were abuzz about Troy since the rankings for high school baseball players came out earlier in the week revealing Troy was in the top five high school baseball players in the United States. People had been calling there house as they all wanted him to play on some national league teams for the summer but he wanted to stay with his team. Lance and Gary said they would understand if he left, but Troy seemed to have more confidence than they did.

My feet moved from my spot as Troy took a long drink of Orange Juice. He was sitting next to John and Evan, all three of them talking about something. Evan and Troy seemed to be more buddy buddy than they let on. Just thinking about that one night at the party made my cheek blush a deep pink.

Sneaking up behide Troy would only be easy if I could get Shane and Marcus not to rat me out. Marcus looked at me first as I put my fingers to my lips. He sat back in his seat as I could hear Troy's voice talking smoothly. My tiny hand wrapped around his face to cover his eyes. "Should I even try?" I asked.

He stopped talking as Shane began to laugh. Troy turned in his seat, I let my fingers fall from his face, "It would have been very easy, and I don't know many people with that small of hands." A smile crossed over Troy's face, "Good morning," he said reaching down for my hand. "Good morning to you too," Troy kissed my lips, his hand holding my cheek.

"Do you want some breakfast?" his lips were still so close to mine as he kissed me once more. Troy finally took his seat as he pulled me down into his lap. His chin rested on my shoulder. "Mm…how did you sleep?" I picked up a thin piece of bacon that was sitting on his plate. "Okay, I tossed and turned a lot and I wish you would have warned me of Chad's snoring but besides that, good."

Troy chuckled as his fingers traced my hip bone. "I have never, ever seen Troy this way." My eyes flickered to John as Troy gripped his arm around me. "Usually on pitching days, he rarely cracks a smile let alone eats with us and talks to somebody." Marcus added Marcus also played with Troy at Elite. My eyes glanced to Troy as he looked at his watch.

"That all will be happening in a little while," my eyes glanced at Troy. "What are you talking about?" Troy's blue eyes suggested that I should know. "God, I guess you havent seen me in club ball yet." Shaking my head, Troy let out a little sigh. "You of all people know baseball players are very superstitious. They have routines."

I nodded my head, "Yea, my dad will Velcro both batting gloves before taking every swing, when he is waiting on the pitcher at first, he pumps his fist into his glove. You on the other hand, take two swings before every pitch is delivered, then you touch your bat to every corner at the plate." Troy looked a tad stunned, "When you pitch, you take your hat off, wipe away any sweat before pulling your hat back on. If you don't pull your hat off it's because you just struck somebody out."

Troy's eyes popped a little as he couldn't form words. "I pay attention." Marcus and John both looked shocked, baffled. "Yet she doesn't know the pitching routine?" Evan asked, I shook my head, "I didn't know he had a pregame one, I don't see him pregame and I havent been around that long."

"You can figure all that other shit out!" Troy glanced at Marcus before shaking his head.

"Yea, I have this routine. I only do it before serious games, most club games and then this is a huge game, so I don't talk to anybody." Troy said I looked at him, "You are talking to me."

"Well I have a six thirty game, so I won't start until like three. I only do this if I know I am pitching, I usually do but at three, I won't talk to you anymore, sorry." I looked at him as if he was serious, "And when do you being to talk to people again."

"After I give up my first hit."

"I have never heard of such a thing before."

"Ask any pitcher, they have a routine."

"I know about stretchers but what if the coach wants to talk to you?"

"I do talk to them. That is about it."

I rolled my eyes, "You baseball players," Troy smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "I may have to add kissing you to my top list of games."

I shook my head, "I could bring bad luck,"

"You only bring bad luck if you are on a plane and I have no idea if you are okay or not." Troy mentioned, I snorted and nodded my head, "If you say so."

Troy kissed the back of my neck as he looked at his watch on his wrist again. "Man, I should really be getting ready." Troy murmured, some of the players had gotten up and left the table walking around.

"Why are you guys leaving so early?"

"Practice, long talk, pictures have to be taken, and something else but winning state is going to be huge Gabi,"

"Don't get so cocky yet,"

"Really, I think I should tell you that we will not talk at all during any game of mine, during club. Club is a big deal Gabi, that is where scouts look at me all the time, then I am going to that big league camp in June."

Ah, Yes, this was very much talked about between us one day that he was going to go out to the MLB camp and show off, letting them know he was a soon to be senior. All clubs will be looking at him and he wants to be known by all of them.

Little did he know that scouts have already been at his game, not many scouts but some have been there to watch them? Two or three have approached Jack who kindly talked to them before they left. He always told him the same thing, that he was a junior who would love to sign a contract at the right amount. My dad told him to say that though or something like that.

Troy gripped my hand as his lips touched the back of my neck, "You wanna sneak off for about ten minutes before I get ready to go?"

I nodded as Troy slipped his hand into mine. We got up and we moved through the large crowd of people. Many students were here, parents, people from town, and so much more. Troy then escaped into the stairwell as he pushed me up against the wall, his lips attacking mine.

Wrapping my arms around his neck and then played with the small little strands on the back of his neck. "Kissing you," he began to say as he pulled his face back to face me. "Is the most amazing thing in the entire world."

"You are a fantastic kisser," Troy said after another moment, I then smiled and reached up to kiss his lips. "You are a fantastic baseball player Troy, I don't want you to stress."

"That is why I don't talk to people, stressing is when I talk to people and they wish me luck. I just stay silent, nod, and keep going."

"I will stay as far away from you as possible."

"I might have to start making an expectation for you," his blue eyes twinkled as he braced my hand against his. "I love you Troy," I let my head rest against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he pressed his lips against my temple. "I love you too Brie,"

* * *

><p>Pulling my sunglasses down, I glanced over to Cody who was driving. "You never told me Troy had such a routine." Cody's eyes perked and then he nodded, "The whole shut up, don't talk to me thing, yea, I kind of forgot about it."<p>

"Been that long since club season?"

"No, just, he talks to me. I am the one who goes to the mound when he flips. You will know when he is getting nervous; he starts to do this weird thing with his hands."

"Like he has lost touch in his fingers, he will rub them constantly." I spoke; Cody looked surprise, "Yea, like he is losing feeling in his fingers. He says its nothing just something for his hands to do."

"My dad, when he is nervous will kick dirt around. I don't remember what club it was at but one of the coaches asked him if he was back in first grade, playing in the dirt." Cody laughed, "That's funny. Troy just, he takes baseball seriously, doesn't mess with his routine."

"What is his pregame warm-up for any day?"

"Well, for club its listen to music, wash the uniform, and shave." I laughed at the last one, "So he will shave before ever single game."

"Yup. Well more like at the beginning of a tourney, so not every day but it's the start. He washes his uniform everyday."

"That's good."

"I can tell you some guys should do the same thing."

I smiled as Cody pulled into the parking lot; buses were pulled around the stadium as both teams had offered bus rides to any person from the school that wanted to come. Lots of people were all going to a little place after the game to celebrate a win or lose game.

Troy had left me a little something in my hotel room when he had left, while I was lying by the pool with Taylor and Sharpay. When I had opened the box it was left with a little note, _my good luck charm. :) –xo Troy_

When I had pulled it out, it was an Elite uniform, Bolton spelled across the back with 14. I had changed my wardrobe plan, pulling on a white tank top and then the navy jersey. I buttoned the middle as I slipped on a pair of Miss Me capris.

My navy and white sandals matched perfectly, getting out of the car, Cody slipped on his backpack as he held a ticket out to me. "Free from Troy, he gave us his two free tickets."

"Not his parents?"

"They were already going to have to buy four, so they said to give it to us." I smiled, "That's fantastic," rubbing my finger across the ticket, I looked down as I smiled. I am hoping, one day; I would be able to be holding a major league ticket to see Troy play.

Cody nudged me, "You okay?" I looked up as we were almost to the gate, "Yea, I am perfectly fine."

"You spaced out on me there, I thought a car was going to hit you and you wouldn't notice." I shot him a look as he laughed; I then noticed Troy's tickets were right by the dugout. Maybe three or four rows back. "Cody, do you have the same dream as Troy?"

Cody didn't answer for a minute, "Not as big as his, it would be cool to go to the majors. I am truthfully not as talented as Troy, I will never have the drive he has. I have a girlfriend that I really care about and I don't want to put our relationship at risk."

I looked over at Cody as if he was saying that Troy and I wouldn't last, "Are you saying," Cody shook his head as he gave his ticket to the vendor.

"Not at all. Becca wouldn't like such a thing, we are already having a problem because she is older than me and in college, you have already got this whole thing under your belt, you know its like to be away from your loved ones."

I didn't say anything back as Cody lead us to our seats, I let out a long sigh as I sat down in the seat. Troy was over in left field throwing back and forth. Troy's eyes scanned the area as I sunk in my seat.

My phone began to ring as I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Gabi, hey, where are you guys sitting? Luke wants to be with you."

"Oh, we are down right behide the dugout. I think they are some open seats around us if you all want to come down," Cody glanced around as every single seat was full. Cody raised an eyebrow as I waved my hand, "We will be down in a few minutes, and you are in,"

We finished our conversation as I stuffed my phone into my pocket. I then reached into my bag and turned around to the row behide us. "Do any of you like Alex Montez?" three of the guys raised there hands as the two girls just laughed. "Well, I have something here if you would give the starting pitchers family your seats."

The guys all looked at each other as they began to stand up, dragging the girls with them. "Wait! You don't have to move until I show you my end of the deal."

"You had me at the starting pitchers parents, if they have some crappy seats, they will only get to see there son pitch in the state game once,"

"He is a junior, so maybe next year, but anyways," I dug around in my bag as I finally picked up the signed baseball card and a signed baseball; it was always kept with me for certain reasons.

"No way, how did you get those?" I smiled a little as I dug my phone out again just to prove I knew him. "Family." The guys looked shocked as I gave them the two signed things. "I don't think the seats are that bad either, they just are a little higher."

The guys high-fived, not even wanting to see the pitcture. Once Lucille and the rest of the family came down, the guys offered them there seats taking there's.

"You had something to do with that," Jack said leaning down into my ear, "They are the ones that said you will only see your son pitch in the state game once." Jack eyed me carefully as he leaned back into his new and improved seat.

Troy was moving towards the dugout with Marcus, Troy had his glove tucked underneath arm, he popped a Gatorade open before taking a long swig. I could see the iPod earphones sticking out of his pocket, reaching up to his ear.

Cody leaned back as he looked around before waving. Chad had hooked up with a group of wildcats, plus, Taylor and Sharpay. Once I told them that I got Troy's free tickets, they were a little bummed.

Chewing down on my lip, I let out a nervous breath. I haven't been this nervous since my dad went to the World Series.

* * *

><p>My butt was on the edge of my seat as my sunglasses were now perched on top of my head as the sun was long gone. It was the top of the sixth inning and Troy was still in…throwing a no-hitter so far, one walk given up.<p>

He had yet to even walk anybody else, but he had gotten close. His game was so perfect, he was pitching wonderfully. He may have been 1-3 at the plate but it was okay, he was still playing so well.

Troy dug his foot into the ground as he let out a long breath. He had already fixed his hat as the ball twirled in his hands. His head barely made a nod as he brought the ball up to his chest. Taking his fluid motion into action, the ball twirled from his hand to fly by the guy.

He popped it up and Troy ran underneath it to land perfectly into his glove. Another long breath left his throat, my eyes blinked back as the score was only 1-0; he knew it was going to be hard.

He began to tap his fingers together as I grabbed Cody's knee. "He is doing it,"

"Doing what?" Jack asked as he leaned forward, "When Troy gets nervous, he begins to tap his fingers together like he has lost feeling in the tip of his fingers." Cody said not letting his eyes leave the game in front of him.

Jack watched Troy as he delivered another pitch. I closed my eyes tightly as I began to pray, there was a crack of the bat as my eyes flew open. The ball was sailing out to the outfield but Evan took a long dive as he slide against the grass as the ball landed in his glove.

Cody and I both jumped up as we cheered, Troy was basically bending over taking a long breath as Marcus ran up to the mound. He looked Troy into the eye as Troy's eyes began to flicker around. A small smile appeared on Troy's face as Marcus hit his shoulder gently.

They just needed to get out of the inning. Troy threw three flawless pitches after that before he went walking slowly back to the dugout. He kept his head down as people were applauding. Standing up not knowing if Troy was going to come back out.

They had a whole inning left, one whole inning. Marcus, John, and Troy were all up to bat as of right now. Taking a deep breath I tapped my foot against the ground. Marcus and John both came out of the dugout swinging bats.

John swung two bats at a time as Marcus said something to John. John laughed as he dropped one of the bats as he loosened his arms. John was going off to college next year, along with a few of the other players, yet there junior was bring a lot of drama.

Marcus went up to the batters box, swinging once, digging his feet into the dirt before resting the bat on his shoulder. Leaning back on his legs, I could tell he just wanted to hit.

One swing and he went right over the ball. Routine and then he stepped in, ready for the next pitch when the ball collided with his bat. The ball sailed up and away for it only to be caught in the air. Can of corn.

John came up and did almost the same thing but struke out looking. He threw his head back before Troy took a long breath. He fixed his batting gloves walking around to the left side of the box.

He took his two swings, adjusted the dirt around him, and then touched every corner. Swinging the bat out in front of him, I knew that pitcher was pissed off at Troy. You could tell that they did not like Troy for holding them to no hits in the state game.

I knew Troy could see it too as when the first pitch came; he moved his body to shield away from the ball. He moved his back just as the ball contacted him. Coach Mac came running out of the dugout as he was not happy. Troy moved his shoulder only before jogging down taking his base.

Coach Bill was standing at first and high-fived Troy, but nothing more was said. Troy unclasped the Velcro on his gloves before stuffing them into his back pocket.

The pitcher was warned that at no more pitch like that as I looked at Troy. He seemed to be fine; maybe he was just expecting such a thing. Troy took a strong lead off from the first base as the pitcher looked at him closely. Troy creeped over back one step before the pitcher pitched again.

Evan came up next only to strike out, leaving Troy stranded at first base. The coach talked to him for a minute before Troy handed him his helmet and Marcus ran out with his glove and hat.

Troy pushed around his hat before he took the mound. Digging his foot into dirt, you could tell the bright lights, the cheering fans; this is what Troy Bolton wanted.

He nodded his head as he threw the pitch. Marcus caught it, jumping up to second to throw down a fake person. I smiled softly as the batter took his position. It was the pitcher that had hit Troy but Troy kept it fair, not wanting to ruin his chance of his first no-hitter, in the state championship.

Once the pitcher failed, trying to just get one hit off Troy he stormed back to the dugout. I could feel tears flashing in my eyes as I watched Troy get ready for the next batter.

The first-base man took one swing at the ball only for him to miss and foul it off to the fence. "Come on Troy!" somebody behide had said.

Luke was sitting on Lucille's lap as Emily was watching what was happening on the field. "Daddy, why is it so quiet."

Troy threw a ball up to the right corner, the umpire called a ball. My eyes watched Troy carefully as I pulled on my fingers. Cody had gripped my knee as Troy threw a pitch blazing down the middle.

Strike.

Goosebumps rose on my arms as I felt chills running down my spine. It wasn't even the last out; Troy was just getting so close. I had taken several pictures of the scoreboard, Troy, and many other things so this was documented.

The next pitch Troy threw, the guy swung as he barely missed the ball that could have lead to a base hit. A breath was let out around the stadium as people grew to get onto there feet.

Troy Bolton was so close to finishing off this game, he was so close. People began to stand, keeping Troy up as he leaned forward. He had worked so hard for such a thing, so hard and he wasn't even to where he wanted to be yet. The next batter struck out as it was down to the final batter.

I gripped Cody's hand as Troy took an uneven breath. The finger thing happened again as he tried to stop himself, another long deep breath before he delivered the ball.

Ball.

The crowd tried to suspense the groan as Marcus through the ball back. "Come on Troy," I said quietly, his eyes flickered around before he nodded his head.

Ball.

He was so close; he could not just give it up. My fingers pried together with Cody's. "If I was catching him right now, I would go talk to him. Settle him down, do anything."

Marcus crouched down as he singled for a ball. Troy shook his head; Marcus gave him another one as Troy finally nodded. Troy winded up, delivering the ball, "Ball,"

I bit down hard on my lip as Marcus pulled his catcher mask off, jogging off to the mound as he called time. His hand spread across Troy's back as I could see Troy struggling with emotions. Marcus finally turned and I could see Troy nodding his head.

Marcus jogged back as Troy dug around in the dirt. He lifted his hat up in the air, wiping away all sweat, before securing it back on his head.

He threw the ball as the batter swung openly, it was a ball. The coach yelled at his player from third as the kid at plate shook his head. He patted the bat against the ground, trying to forget about what he had just done. He had just given Troy another chance.

Troy did his routine once more, winding up and then delivering the pitch. This time the batter did not swing, but it was a strike. People began to clap as Troy was one strike away from such a milestone that some pitchers will never reach and Troy was at age seventeen.

Troy spun the ball in his hand as I let go of Cody's hand. My hands covering my mouth as I could hear Lucille praying behide me. Emily was asking what was going on but Jack told her that he will explain later.

Troy pitched the ball; my breath began to hang in the air as felt like I stopped breathing. The ball curved in the air, the batter planted his foot firmly on the ground, and he pumped his arms as he flexed the bat out in front of him. The ball was approaching quickly as he swung.

My brown eyes grew as I felt tears rush my eyes. The ball flirted into the glove as Marcus shot up; he went running for the mound as he embraced Troy into a hug.

People began to rush the field as East High had just won state. Troy had just pitched a no hitter. Troy was in the middle of a very large dog pile, my eyes moist as I was proud of him. I was so proud of him. He made it very interesting but he did it.

Pushing my way through the crowd, people were moving around. I then pushed past a few of the players as they had let me get to Troy. I jumped into his arms as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He buried his head into my neck, "You did it," I whispered, Troy held me tightly against his chest. "I did it." He whispered back, I brought him into a huge kiss. "I love you Troy,"

He smirked as he let me drop to the ground. The dark sky was filled with star, the pitchers mound still clearly underneath us. He bent over as he brought me into a deep long kiss. His fingers craving my touch, he cherished his hand on my face, keeping me close. This was the best feeling ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So…you know that moment when its finally summer and you have no clue what day it is? Mhm…well that happened to me today! Its Sunday, who would have guessed, I am not even a week into my vacation yet and I forget what day it is. Oops. <strong>

**So, Somebody pointed out that Troy's baseball career is a little too perfect and I agree, that it is a little too perfect, definatly with this chapter but it wont always be perfect. It just is right now, so it will become different but there is going to be a lot more Troyella Fluff in the next two chapters! It is going to be cute and sweet, and ohh…you are going to love it! :) I promise! **

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Love you all! My Laker Baby will be out…soon! I promise, it will be the last chapter! Fun! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. New York

Chapter 18 – New York

A long, low ring came from above as everybody began to scrabble up and out of there chairs. I on the other hand was too stunned to move at how quickly people moved out of the building when I couldn't get them to move down the hallway at a speed faster than a turtle!

Troy sat by laughing, "Never seen rooms empty so fast have you?" I laughed, my lips curing into a smile as Troy gripped his hand into mine. He pulled me up as he smiled pressing his lips into my hair.

After Troy threw his no-hitter, he had a lot of attention on him. Since it was the state championship, it had run across Yahoo! cover page and moved him to one of the top two players in high school baseball.

We moved faster down the hallway as the school began to empty out. Spinning our locker open, we began to empty them out, throwing away all unwanted trash.

Summer was finally upon us and Troy and I were going to be in New York by nine thirty tonight. We were going to New York for four days then Tampa for four days. Lance and Gary gave the players a week of vacation before there season started. Jack and Lucille were not planning on anything so I asked them first if Troy and I could go to New York and then follow the team to Tampa.

Troy was excited when I told him and that his parents had already approved but the only way it would work is if we left tonight coming back next Tuesday, a week from tomorrow. "You ready? We have to run by my house to grab my bags and I sort of need to finish packing." Troy admitted.

I slung my very heavy backpack over my shoulder but Troy slide it off mine and onto his. "Maybe we will finally get our first date." Troy grinned as he pulled me in close. His lips touching my forehead. "I plan on it." We hooked hands as we headed to Troy's car. Since school ball was over, he had been picking me up each morning.

"No moms on the plane," I whispered as he opened my car door. He dropped both of our backpacks into the back seat. "What are you thinking Montez?" A smile twitched on my face as I winked at him. He slipped his Oakley's over his eyes but left the gleaming smile on his face.

Troy drove off to his house as we listened to the radio calmly. Troy's fingers hooked with mine as he stroked my hand as his eyes concentrated on the road. Pulling up and over the curb, Troy jumped out so I couldn't open my door. I rolled my eyes as he smirked. This was a new game we were playing now. Don't let Troy open your door for you was the game.

Troy opened the door to turn and grab his keys, tossing them around on his lanyard. "I have a game for us to play," Troy mentioned as he opened the door to his house. "I am scared." I teased, Troy shot me a glare. "We have gotten to spend a lot of time together but I feel like we only talk about current things or things that are major, to be honest, I don't even know your favorite color."

Troy finished as Luke came darting down the stairs as Troy picked him up. "So?" Troy shrugged his shoulders, "I am your boyfriend. I want to know these things about you." Slowly nodding my head, "So my game is Truth." My face scrunched up as Luke stole Troy's hat. "Like that slumber party game, like Truth or Dare?"

"No, just Truth. Anybody can chicken out by doing a dare; I won't get anything out of you if you keep choosing dares. So you just ask questions you want to know answers to, if you don't answer, then I answer a question, I win." I was defiantly intrigued.

"We can start on the plane tonight. Something to do." Troy licked his lips as I sat down on the bed. He gave me Luke as he pulled on his large duffel bag sitting at the foot of the bed. He bent over scanning through as his black boxers were lying below his jeans. My eyes stared for a moment until he stood.

His hair brushed into his forehead as I felt my face twitch. "My favorite color is navy."

Troy turned around, his face confused and then a smile. "Navy, I will keep that in mind." He winked before turning back around finishing what he was doing.

* * *

><p>Leaning against Troy, I thought of my second question. I had asked Troy his favorite color, any kind of blue, Troy asked my favorite food, Italian or Mexican food. I tapped the arm rest, "Cat or dog?" Troy snickered before sighing. "Dog."<p>

"Such a male," Troy squeezed my knee. "Favorite past time?" Troy asked after thirty seconds. How did he come up with such a good question after such a short period?

I racked my brain as I tried to figure out what in the hell I was going to ask/ answer. Our flight was very quiet as only fifty of hundred and twenty seats were full. Some people were typing away at laptops or playing games on there iPad. Troy and I were snuggled into the middle, playing truth. "My favorite past time…" I drug out the words as I tried to find my favorite.

"When I was, I don't know seven; I had this dog, Max. He would play with me all the time." Troy rubbed his fingers over my knee, his callused hands, and the roughness sending shockwaves through my skin. My skin tingled as he touched me. "Well we went to a park one day and my dad was with me, we were playing around and I fell. Max barked alerting my dad who came over only I was laughing."

I smiled thinking about that moment, "my dad was freaking out, Max was barking and I was just laughing. Max began to lick my face and finally my dad began to laugh. He sat on the ground just laughing. My dad then told me I had such a beautiful laugh that he only wanted to hear me laugh." I stopped talking as Troy didn't say anything.

"You do have a beautiful laugh. It always makes me smile."

I smiled as I leaned into Troy. Neither of us spoke for awhile until I picked up my iPad flipping the top over, I turned it on as I set it onto my tray in front of me.

I grabbed my headphones as I plugged them in handing one to Troy. "Hey what are you doing?" Troy asked, "We are going to watch one of my favorite movies." Troy scrunched up his forehead, "The notebook?" I shook my head no. "Before I play the movie, what is your favorite movie Troy?"

"Benchwarmers or Summer Catch." My eyes were a little shocked at his choices. "Good choices."

"What is your favorite movie Brie?" I hit play as the gold sunset curved on the iPad screen. Troy smirked, a gentle smile crossing my face. "Great choice, I didn't even think about this."

* * *

><p>"The plane is grounded. You may unbuckle your seatbelt and get up." Troy was first to stand as he stretched his arms above his head. I fastened up the iPad as we were only about halfway through The Rookie.<p>

Finding my backpack and my Vera, I moved towards the edge. Troy found my hand as we moved to the front of the plane. He wrapped one arm around my waist as he pressed his lips into my hair. Once walking out of the tunnel and began out of the gate. My eyes scanned the area for my dad as Troy let his Yankees hat rise up some.

Troys fingers stroked my hand as I looked around frantically for my dad. Then I saw him standing close to luggage claim. I let go of Troy's hand as I pushed through a crowd of people.

Reaching him before he found me as I surprised him into a hug, "Gabs," I smiled as I buried my head into his chest. He was warm and comforting as his arms were circled around me.

He kissed the top of my head as he kept me in his embrace for a little while. Once he let go, his warm brown eyes greeted me with a large smile. Once he noticed Troy behide me, he leaned around to shake Troy's hand. "Troy," my dad's voice held a sternness I had never heard from him before.

Troy's blue eyes grew with amusement before easing into the handshake. "Congrats on the no-hitter basically a perfect game," Troy shrugged his shoulder, "A no-hitter fits it better. I was too close to walking people, groundouts, not a perfect game." My dad laughed, "Not taking the perfect game, oh kid, learn to embrace it. Even if it was techinaclly a no-hitter, you only walked one guy. I have been on the opposite side of a perfect game, never fun, just let me tell you. They are calling it a no-hitter and so is everybody else but you walked one guy."

Troy blushed as I reached for his hand. This did not go unnoticed by my dad. His brown eyes reached mine as Troy squeezed my hand gently. "So welcome to the big city for a second time, I am pretty sure Gabi plans on taking you on some adventures while you are here."

Troy glanced at me as we walked after my dad who was handling luggage. "You seem a little quiet." My dad mentioned as we finally arrived to the car.

Troy blushed before I laughed. "Just tired dad," my dad glanced over his shoulder as Troy turned away rubbing the back of his neck. "Mhm…" my eyes glowed as I pushed Troy into the backseat.

"Ella, call your mom letting her know you are here and safe." Simply nodding my head, I pulled out my iPhone to dial my mom. "Gabi," my mom's voice was soft, calm, sweet. "Troy and I are safely with Dad." She exhaled, "I miss your dad." My mom had been craving my dad lately in more ways than I would like to explain.

"I know mom, only a few short months until you will see him and the babies." My dad looked at me, a worried expression squirming over his face. "I know, I just," Kylie was heard from outside the house, outside her room. My grandma talking to my mom as Troy and my dad were looking at me. "Gabi," my grandma on the phone now, "yea?" she sighed, "Your mom wants to talk to your dad," handing off the phone my dad began to talk to my mom soothingly.

I let my head lean against Troy's shoulder as he circled me in his arms. "I love you." Troy whispered into my ear. I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks as Troy smirked; "Only I can get you to blush after saying three words." I blushed deeper as I shoved him gently as he laughed. My dad glanced back as Troy tried to keep his grin under control. Once my dad back around, he laughed again.

"Kylie, I have two laughing teenagers in my car and nothing funny has been said." Troy and I busted out laughing, my dad smirked. "I love you too." My dad ended the call as he tossed my phone back without warning. I shrieked as Troy removed his arms from around me to catch the phone into his hands, making it look easy.

My dad eyed him as Troy gave me my phone back. "Hands of a baseball player."

"Object in the air, its mine to catch." My dad smirked, "Well played." It was quiet for the rest of the ride as we quietly drove through nightlife of New York. Troy squeezed my hand gently again as we pulled into the apartment complex.

"Rules!" my dad shouted, I let out a suspenseful groan as he glanced around. "Dad, we will not have sex." My bluntness took my dad by surprise. He blinked back putting his hand up turning in the driver's seat to look at us. "That's not the point. While you are in New York, we have three different bedrooms." Rolling my eyes, Troy just looked at my dad.

"Troy can have the pull out couch, while you get your room. In Tampa you are sharing a hotel room with me so you can sleep in the same bed, no funny business." A deep blush formed over our faces, luckily the dark night could cover them easily. "Now, be good please and I will be at the clubhouse early tomorrow morning, so you will be on your own. I will leave tickets at will call for you guys."

"I assume you will come to one of our practices" Troy only glanced at me, "Maybe, but instead of sitting in the car, can we go inside? I am beat." My dad nodded as Troy grabbed both of our bags. Walking to the elevator, Troy stepped on as my dad did. He watched me for several seconds before a smile played on his lips. "What?" I asked, amused. "Nothing, you just, Jeter didn't believe me."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What did he not believe?" my dads smirked widened. "That my seventeen year old daughter was actually dating a guy who loves baseball," my forehead creased as I shook my head. "You guys are unbelievable."

* * *

><p>Stretching out in my bed, I let a long tumble out of my mouth. My dad had woken me up before he left, so I knew it was past eight thirty. Rolling over to glance at the clock, my heart sped as it was the first day of summer. It was past nine thirty five and I was with my dad and boyfriend in New York City.<p>

Sitting up, I checked my hair in the mirror as I moved out of the bed. A smile lifted onto my face as I quietly opened my door. Peering down the hallway, I could tell Troy was still asleep. Racing down the hallway, I skidded to a stop as I grinned looking at Troy. He had pulled off his shirt, a pair of evenly shaped shoulders staring back at me. His body was very muscular, his biceps curled around his pillow.

Almost like a scene you would see from a movie after they had sex but this was better. His hair was swept back, his blue eyes closed, away from me. His lips perfectly pink and kissable. His phone lay next to him on the pullout. The screen glowed as somebody had sent him a message.

Creeping forward, I climbed onto the bed as my legs slid over his waist. I sat on his back, my fingers soothing down down his back as he groaned, moving his head. I bent over to kiss the back of his neck gently as I then rolled over onto my back to face his eyes.

"Good morning." Troy yawned, he face stretching. He unwrapped his arms from around the pillow as he pulled me in. He kissed the top of my head. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Mhm…" he moved his arms as he reached for his phone. Unhooking it from the charger, his eyes scanned the screen before sending a fast reply. "You ready for a tour of New York City?"

"Sure," I glanced up as Troy rested his head against the pillow. His face soft, yet relaxed. "I haven't had this much sleep in a long time." My hand reached for his, "Yea, understood." Troy grinned before he leaned over to kiss me gently. "I am starved though; can you get ready in twenty?"

"Yup, make sure you wear something comfortable. New York equals a lot of walking." I sat up, as did Troy, his phone buzzed again, a smile creeping onto his face. "What?" Troy shook his head, "Nothing, it's a surprise."

I finally pushed Troy backwards, leaning down to press my lips against his. Our lips moved in sync as his hands dropped his phone, his hands moving to my hips to keep me close.

"How insane would it be if your dad set up cameras?"

I snorted as I kept kissing him, pressing my body against his, "Don't put it past him," Troy smiled into the kiss as we linked our hands up, "So if breakfast is on me, would it count as our first date?" Troy asked, "No…" I dragged it out, "Because a date is supposed to be at night, our first date is supposed to be special, not breakfast at my favorite little café. "

Troy shook his head as he kissed me again. "I am sorry about all of the baseball stuff, I wish I had time to take you out on that first date already without Cody, or Luke, or Chad for that matter. There is always somebody else wanting my attention."

"You need to spend more time with Emily," Troy rolled his eyes as he pushed me into a standing position. "Emily and I have nothing in common."

"That doesn't mean you don't spend time with her. Find the common thing between you two, once you find it, there will be something for you to do. Hell, just take her out to dinner and then some ice cream afterwards. Spending time with her big brother without Luke or her parents is amazing to her."

"Are you going to do that with your siblings?" I shrugged, "That is a whole lot different,"

"How?" Troy asked as he walked into my room. I rummaged through my closet pulling out my white shorts followed by a blue tank top. "I don't know, we are going to be seventeen years apart, I am getting ready for college, it will just be…different."

"I see your point but…" I turned to look at Troy, "Troy, I will spend time with them as much as I can, I just need you to become close to Emily."

Troy finally shrugged before walking into a bathroom; I sat down on the edge of my bed as I thought about how I would miss a lot of the little kid's lives.

Finally struggling down the hallway, I got ready before sliding on a pair of tennis shoes. Jumping out of the door I looked into the living room as Troy was sitting on the edge of the bed in the living room.

He was typing away at his cell phone as I slid onto his lap interrupting his texting. His blue eyes flickered up to mine as I realized he didn't have a hat on. "Where is your hat?"

Troy gently moved his arms around my body "Do you like me in hats?"

"I always enjoy guys in hats; I find them ten times sexier."

Troy winked as he stood up, making sure I was stable on my feet. "So breakfast? I am starved." Troy put his Yankees flat brim on backwards, his hair being cut recently so it was no longer running down his forehead.

Kissing my forehead, I walked to the front of the apartment picking up my keys. Troy followed as he grabbed my hand, folding his fingers into mine.

"Okay, so whose turn is it?" I asked as we hopped onto the elevator. "What do you mean?"

"Truth."

"Oh, it's your turn to ask me a question." Walking out of the apartment building, we began to walk down the street. "What made you decide to play baseball like you do?"

Troy didn't talk for a while, I kept glancing at him as he was blinking, and he would begin to say something but would stop as he didn't know what exactly to saw.

"I don't know, I mean, I played basketball and just, I liked it but I wasn't that good. I truly sucked horribly, my dad wanted to put me through so many camps because he wanted me to be good. I then decided I wanted to play baseball, it was when I was six, I picked up a glove and was just a natural at the game."

"T-ball and you were a natural?"

"I mean you could just see it as I moved. I fell in love with it because I had a lot of fun, the fun was what brought me closer and then the many players that are on your team, and it's just, I loved it."

I finally smiled as I snuggled my head into his shoulder, "Great, you sound like my dad."

Troy laughed as I turned him into a small breakfast café as we were told for a table of two. "I don't know what my next question is going to be, so hold on for a moment."

* * *

><p>Troy scarffed down his breakfast and now we were walking through Time Square. We walked hand in hand as we both talked quietly about several different things.<p>

"Anything you want to do while we are down here?" I asked him, "Anything you want to show me?"

"Well," I paused as I looked around, "I was standing right over there when they dropped the ball in New York last year, I was standing down the block during the Thanksgiving Day parade, what else…" Troy laughed as he brought me close to him.

"So what are we going to do with the rest of our days here?"

"Tomorrow we are going to do practice with the team, have a day with the team. The following day, we are going to be in central park and when do you want to do our date?" Troy shrugged his shoulders, "Well I hope you don't mind but I have a whole day planned out in Tampa,"

"Have you been to Tampa?"

"Not exactly, I have been to Orlando, just not Tampa, close enough." I looked at him and he shrugged, "That is where I want to do our date."

"Fine, I get the whole New York trip with you."

"Fine, I get the whole trip where you can run around in a bikini." I rolled my eyes as I shoved him gently. He laughed as he accidently ran into somebody else. Troy then spotted an ice cream place up ahead, "I am taking you there after the game tonight."

"Really?"

Troy nodded his head, "Really," I gripped his bicep as he smiled, "Tomorrow morning, I want to go for a run. Like in the morning before everybody is up so I can see the city before all of the people."

"You do know they call this the city that never sleeps right?"

"Ha ha, I know, but they arent as full force as right now, right?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, probably but you have to know that I havent gone for a run in this city for a long time."

"I have never, so you are a head of me."

"Very true,"

* * *

><p>Troy cheered on his feet as the Yankees were having a comeback rally after giving up two runs in the second, three runs in the fifth, and another three runs in the eighth.<p>

The Yankees had scored in the third and fourth but only two runs in each. So it was only four to eight, my dad was 0-4 while. The guys were scattered around the bases as one had been hit by the ball, another had a single to center to lead up to Jeter.

People were going crazy as they were cheering for him loudly. I clapped my hands as Troy lifted his arm around my waist. We were in the season ticket holder seats, the area reserved for Yankee players family and friends. We were about ten rows back, in a neat little area.

Jeter took a long swing as the ball cracked against the back for the short stop to field it cleanly and toss it to second, for the guy at second to toss it over to first for a double play. The guys on third had scored safely at home bring it five to eight.

Swisher came up next as the bases were cleaned. Swisher kicked the dirt around before setting himself up in the box. Troy had been quiet for most of the game as he had been paying close attention to everything the pitcher did, as if it was his job.

He lay off the first pitch as it was low and away. Picking up his feet, kicking the dirt, and then planting his foot, he popped the ball up into the outfield. He cursed before tossing his bat towards the dugout. The outfielder caught it before he could even reach the base.

The Yankees had just lost to the Toronto. Troy and I stood up as my dad ducked his head over the dugout before disappearing. Troy and I began to leave our seats as he looked at me. "We still on for that ice cream part time date?" Troy asked me, I nodded, "I didn't get my regular ice cream here because of our part time date."

Troy smirked as his phone buzzed, he pulled it our, crossed the ignore button before slipping it back into his pocket. "Evan won't leave me alone,"

"Why does he want to talk to you so bad?"

"Just wondering what here is like, I showed him pictures from opening day but he just, wants more."

We didn't talk as we began to haul for a taxi. Once one stopped, Troy told him to take us to time square as I let my head fall against his shoulder. Pulling my sweatshirt over my wrist, I closed my eyes for a moment as Troy stroked my leg.

"What made you fall in love with me?" Troy asked I glanced up at him as he looked back down at me. "It's just the next question," I cleared my throat as this game was becoming intense.

"New rule," I commented, Troy raised an eyebrow, and "This game has rules?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, it has rules but they are simple, my new rule is that we don't have to answer right away." Troy looked at me and then he nodded his head, "Fair enough."

The cab pulled up to the edge of time square as Troy paid for the ride. Once we got out, Troy and I began to walk hand in hand down the road.

My phone began to ring as I pulled it out of my Vera Bradley bag. My dad's picture came across the screen as I answered the phone call with a simple touch. "Hey…" I said answering the phone, not knowing what kind of mood he would be in.

"Where are you and Troy?" he asked quickly, his voice panicked, "Dad, Troy and I are going out for a little bit."

"Gabi! You know I don't like you out after a certain time."

"Daddy," I whined, "Troy is here, I am fine." My dad didn't speak for a minute, "You better be back by midnight, understood?"

"Is that not like in an hour and half?"

"What do you plan on doing?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine"

Saying goodbye, I stuffed my phone away gripping onto Troy. He kissed my temple softly as he opened the door to my favorite ice cream shop on Time Square. Troy glanced over the menu as he fumbled with my jacket zipper, without even knowing it.

"Do you know what you want?" I nodded my head, "Mhm…" Troy walked up to the counter as he looked at me. "I want the wedding cake," I told them, the girl typed it in as she then turned to Troy. "I want the mint chocolate chip," Troy said digging his wallet out.

I stopped him as I pulled out a ten dollar bill, "No," Troy said shoving my hand gently, "this is our part time date; you will just surrender and let me pay."

"You paid for the cab, you paid for dinner, and you are now paying for ice cream."

"That is the perk of being a boyfriend, you pay for everything." Troy's voice was soft as he looked down at me, "Plus, you are basically paying for this whole trip, you don't have to take me with you to see your dad."

"I want to."

Our eyes connected for a moment until they came over with our ice cream. Troy finished paying as he stuck his spoon into the green mess as I carefully took a bit of the wedding cake mixture.

"I want to try yours," Troy said as he pushed his spoon over into my ice cream, I rolled my eyes as he took a small bite. Reaching my spoon in, I grabbed some of his before I took a small bite.

"Mint not your thing?" Troy asked as he saw my face reaction. "Not really, I just," I stopped as the sight in front of me was something I had missed greatly. We were slowly walking away from the city lights as we were walking through trees but the sight of all the lights glowing, the brightness as a tree was hung with lights, the one above us.

"So maybe this just wasn't our part time date," Troy mentioned quietly, "It was our first date," I looked over at him as he had lead me to central park all by himself, the trees that you could rent with the lights in them glowed around us as I felt baffled for words.

"Wow."

"I hope you would like it a bit better and I still have our whole date set in Tampa but, I couldn't resist myself." My waters watered before I set down my ice cream, wrapping my arms around Troy's neck tightly. "This is wonderful," Troy kissed my lips softly as his kiss was light, thoughtful, and romantic.

I picked up my ice cream as Troy took a bite of his. "So I still want to take a walk through the park unless you want to sit under the lighted tree…which I am not going to lie, I feel is very dangerous."

I laughed as I picked my ice cream back up as I hooked my arm with Troys. Taking small bits of ice cream every now and then, we walked down a path as the darkness flickered around us. People were lingering around as small lights lite up everything around us.

"The reason I fell for you was because of how sweet you are, with your siblings and your teammates. You treated me so nicely even though I was new. I fell in love with you because I watched you wake up early for something you love, you were dedicated. I fell for you when I saw how amusing, carefree you can be off the field, how intense and serious you are on the field. Seeing your excitement about going to Yankee stadium and pitching with major league guys, overwhelmed as I just thought you were amazing." I paused my speech as Troy had stopped in the run way.

"I fell in love with you the moment our lips touched, you pink so kissable lips, or when you first wore baseball pants around me, then when you told me that I had a cute sexy laugh, I fell deeper then tonight just made it impossible for me to fall even more in love with you because I think you hit the bar. You are one of the funniest, kindest, sweetest, down to earth guys I have ever met."

Troy let a smile come over his face as he brought me into his arms; he kissed me deeply as he let his fingers run through my hair. Our ice cream was disposed of as we passed a trash can earlier, making it so much easier to kiss. Once he pulled back I leaned my forehead against his.

"I freaked out the first time I had dinner with you at the pizza place. You were in all Yankees stuff and it freaked me out but I think it intrigued me to process our relationship further, I just…I love you Troy and I don't think I could explain it in any different way."

Troy smiled again as he kissed my forehead, Troy then grabbed his cell phone. "Come on, take a picture with me. I need a new one for my Twitter account."

I laughed as we took a simple picture together; he smiled as he pressed his lips against my temple as I looked at the camera.

We began our journey home as it was about a twenty block walk. Moving up the town, Troy and I stayed quiet for several minutes, just moving at each others pace. His fingers would squeeze mine gently every now and then, "You changed my life that is for sure." Troy finally said.

"You changed my life."

"No, you really changed my life. My life was baseball and only baseball. Yea, I have the parties here and there, some beer, very little sex, and friends but its just, baseball. One track mind, Chad mentioned earlier this year that I needed to get a girlfriend but I just…I didn't know how I would honestly feel about having a girlfriend."

"And?" I asked him, "And having you as my girlfriend is the best thing in the entire world."

Nothing more was said until we had arrived back into the apartment complex for us to slowly descend to the elevator. Pushing the up button, Troy and I stepped in alone. Once the doors closed, Troy pressed me against the back right after I pushed the button. His lips pressing roughly against mine, his tongue peeking into my mouth as it explored it slowly.

His hands lay gently on my hips as I held him closely. The elevator dinged as Troy hit the shut button telling it to go up five more floors as he kissed me roughly again.

I did have to admit, I was enjoying this. The dirty kissing, the long passionate kisses, I loved them all. Once the elevator dinged once more as Troy slowed the kissing down. Pulling apart he would place the small kisses around my face. He then sucked on the back of my neck gently, beyond my tshirt line as I could feel myself falling into him.

The elevator dinged once more for Troy to pulled back taking a step out. Walking in front, Troy led me to my apartment as my fingers traced over the new hickey on the back of my neck. I opened up the door to see my dad sitting on the couch with a pissed off expression.

My fingers scrabbled for my phone as it was fifteen minutes past curfew. Ten minutes of that was probably kissing in the elevator. I blushed a deep color as my dad looked up at me. "Why are you fifteen minutes late?" my dad yelled standing up. It was different for my dad to yell.

"Dad, we walked twenty three blocks to get back to the apartment. We really were just walking enjoying the view." My dad didn't believe it as he was pissed; I have never seen him this pissed off before.

"Gabi, go to your room and God, go to bed or something, Troy and I need to talk." Troy didn't look panicked as I looked at my dad, "Dad, how about you talk to me, not Troy, he didn't do anything, I lost track of time and I should have made us take a cab."

My dad just pointed to my room, we were fifteen minutes late and I was being sent to my room. God, my dad was unbelievable sometimes. I loved him to pieces but my mom wouldn't have freaked out, or would she have?

Sitting down on my bed, I slowly took our my contacts, washed my face, changed into some PJ's before peeking my head out, tiptoeing down the hallway to see Troy propped up on the couch. He looked normal as he was flickering through TV channels.

"He went to bed about seven minutes ago," Troy said as he stopped to look at me, I pursed my lips together as I walked forward to sit on his bed. "How did it go?"

"Fine." Troy said shortly, "Just don't let him see the hickey on the back of your neck or I will be on the next flight home." Troy said with a small grin.

"What did he tell you?"

"Not to have sex with you, not to do anything sexual with you. He doesn't want to see us even kiss oh and if we miss curfew once more, we are both dead to the ground. So I thought I should let you know." I groaned as I lay out on my back across his legs. He leaned forward.

"I did ask him what a hickey would even do; he quickly told me that he would send me home, so please, hide the hickey." I smiled as he bent over to kiss my lips lightly. "No kissing in the house?" I pouted, "Nope, he doesn't want us in the same room together, he keeps thinking about getting a room for me in Tampa."

"I'm sorry; I didn't know my dad would be such a hard ass. He wasn't like this with Dylan." Troy didn't talk for a few moments as he played with one of my curls. "Your dad is really protective of you, you know that right?" Troy's eyes were focused on the TV as he said the words.

"I think I know that after tonight." Troy shrugged his shoulders softly, "He knows baseball players Gabi, I am just saying that I wouldn't trust a baseball player with my daughter either." He was relaxed with one arm resting behide his head.

"Why?"

"Is that your next question?" Troy asked raising his eyebrows, "Sure…"

Troy watched the TV for a few minutes until he sat up a little straighter, my head moved as he pulled his legs, he then pulled me up into a sitting position. I leaned against his shoulder as Sports Center was on the TV. "Baseball players have superstitions, we have been over this. If they suddenly start dating somebody and the game slumps, they will dump you. If you make them soar, they keep you around."

I looked at him as he shook his head, "I know, I got better but I won't put you through that. I truly have feelings for you but the other thing is, they don't care about the other persons feelings sometimes. Nothing will get between the games; some of the guys just want the girl to have sex with all the time." He paused to collect his thoughts.

"I don't want that, I just want that girl who will be at my games to cheer me on. For me to kiss after a walk off hit or when I throw a no hitter, if the girl hurt my game, maybe I would get rid of them but with you, if I really lost feelings for you, I wouldn't put you through anything that would hurt you even more than I might have already done."

We both sat there quietly, "Is that why Brandon is always?"

"Yea, every girl thinks its her first all the time and girls that date us, we call them cleat chasers, they need to understand the game. I knew I needed the girl that loved the game and you are it, you are the one." His deep blue eyes looked at me as he folded his fingers into mine.

Troy pressed his lips lightly against my forehead as somebody cleared there throat. I turned my head around to see my dad standing there. He pointed to my room and I nodded my head unlatching my fingers from around Troy's hand. Pulling back away from him he gave me a soft smile. "Good night Brie,"

"Good night Troy," I gave him a large smile as he let his blue eyes dance. Turning around to head to my room my dad walked down the hallway in front of me.

We stopped when we got to my room, "I know I was a little tougher on your tonight but I don't want to see you hurt," I stopped my dad as I hugged him tightly. "I know dad," he hugged me back a little surprised by my actions. "I know you don't want to see me hurt but give Troy a chance, he is a great guy."

"Everybody seems like a great guy,"

I let go of my dad, "I can just tell he will always be a great guy."

* * *

><p><strong>Another great chapter! I hope you all liked it, a lot more Troyella Fluff. Seeing more of them and interacting. So there will be another chapter like this just in Tampa so I will update next week! <strong>

**Thanks for all of the reviews AND My Laker Boys has been updated! MY new story! Yess! (: **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	19. Tampa Bay Fun

Chapter 19 – Tampa Bay Fun

Troy linked his hand with mine as the plane drifted up. We were on our way to Tampa with most of the Yankees baseball team. A-Rod and Swisher sat together eating something, my dad sat across from Troy and I as he talked to the manger. A few other guys were lingering around as Troy pulled me closer to his chest.

"This is amazing, the coolest plane I have ever seen." I grinned, "First class all the way." Troy nodded as Alex and Nick both got up. Jeter watched them as they held onto the seats. "Alex, do you see your baby girl growing up on you?" Nick asked him, my dad looked at me with a hint of smile. "Yea, she is going to be a senior, has a great boyfriend and I am about to start this damn process all over again." My dad frowned as Derek laughed out loud.

Nick and Alex looked at Troy as I crossed one of my legs over his. "So you approve of this?" my dad looked at me and then he looked at Troy with a long stare. "Of course, as long as my baby girl is happy." Troy squeezed my knee as Nick rubbed the top of my head. "You were what, fourteen when you moved to New York?" I nodded, "Around there."

Alex gave me a smile, "I knew her since she was twelve. This is a very different girl than that twelve year old." A blush crept up onto my cheeks as Troy reached for a piece of hair that had fallen out of place. Troy brushed his lips up against my temple as I grabbed my iPad.

"Let's finishing watching Rookie."

"Do you have Summer League, because we really need to watch that?"

"I can download it once we get to Florida." Troy smiled, "Sounds great to me." I began to play the movie as Troy and I looked at the screen.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

I watched my daughter with a boy I did trust more than I thought I would. Ella was as comfortable with him as his fingers traced around her arm and the back of her neck.

"I have never seen her like this." Derek said to me. "This is very new to all of us." I told him as he sat down next to me. My eyes watched her as a smile twitched onto her face. She then looked up at Troy who gave her a smile. "Is it bad I fully trust this kid? He is just a natural with her and he protects her." Derek laughed. "I don't know which is worst, a guy you hate and proves not to be right or a guy you watch your daughter fall in love with before her senior year."

Derek let his hand hit my shoulder, "I couldn't tell you but all I know is that you have put that girl through a lot so finally seeing her like this, I know it makes you happy because I have seen the ups and downs of her recent life." I chewed on my lip as both Troy and Gabi laughed together.

"I just can not believe I have to do it all over again. Two more kids to rise when I play one hundred and forty games of baseball each year." Jeter finally smiled, "Seventeen years apart, basically a new parent all over again." I rubbed my chin as I let a yawn go. "Kylie is just so ready for these babies to come. She is overwhelmed with things and she is on bed rest." Derek Jeter looked at me, "You didn't plan that so well did you?" I laughed, "It was not planned…at all!" Gabi peeked up from the movie she was watching.

I winked at her with a smile, "Have they…?" my eyes popped as I looked up at him. "I don't know if he would be here if such a thing would have occurred…with me knowing." He snorted as I took a deep breath. "God, I do not want to even think about such a thing. She is my baby girl." I whined, Derek laughed harder.

"Dude, you have your hands full and I am sorry, I didn't mean to get such an image in your head." I rolled my eyes as he got up to leave. My eyes scanned the area before falling back to Troy. He held one of her hands firmly. Her fingers twisted with his as his thumb traced over her hand. Gabi leaned back onto his chest as he would let his chin rest on to the top of her head.

They were almost too comfortable together, as if they have done something they shouldn't have, my eyes blazed to Derek as I got up. "What made you ask about, y'know?" Derek laughed as Nick leaned forward. "I dunno it just came up." I turned my head to look at the two people. "Look how comfortable they are with each other." I complained.

"Do you want them six inches apart?" Nick asked after Derek filled them in. "It would make more sense!" Nick and Alex rolled there eyes. "Rod, just you wait until that is your daughter." Alex looked at me and I raised my eyebrow. "Oh yea, I went there."

Alex shook his head before he shoved me, I laughed, "Yea, and you have two of them!"

"So could you, you could end up having three of them!" I looked at Alex as I shook my head, "Oh man, this is starting to suck." All three of the guys laughed at me.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

I rolled over as I yawned stretching out every limb that I had on my body. Troy laughed as he flattened on his back. "How come she isn't even awake yet but you are smiling?" I opened my eyes as I blinked back seeing my dad stand in front of us. We had landed late at night last night as I sat up letting my head rest on my knees.

"She almost pushed me off the bed." Troy said standing up, "She was always good at that." I threw a pillow at my dad as he dodged it as he smiled walking back to the bathroom. Troy yawned looking at me, "Your dad has gotten us a car for the day, of course just us but we are going down to the beach today."

I smiled as I hadn't been to the beach in a while. "We are going to go to Clearwater Florida, about an hour drive so let's go!" My eyes glanced up at Troy, "Do you know the last time I was on the beach?" I asked Troy standing up from the bed. I pulled my shorts down, along with my shirt.

"I have no clue." Troy said to me. "During my dads spring training, crazy right?" I smirked at Troy as he rolled his eyes, "Funny. It has been since last summer when our team went to California for a baseball tournament." I sat on my knees on the bed as I rested my hands on his chest. "My poor baby," I whined as I lifted my head to kiss him.

"You know," I pulled away from Troy as I groaned. "I wish I could yell at the young lad but my daughter starts it all!" my dad complained. Troy rested his hand on the small of my back. "Daddy," I turned my head to look at him as Troy backed off. "So you are not attending the game tonight?" my dad asked.

I could see how nervous he was to just let us go out into the wild. Maybe also scared of us having sex in the hotel room when he was supposed to be playing a baseball game. "Mr. Montez, I promise you that I will send you pictures of us every hour doing whatever we are doing, like what I told you we would be doing."

My dad shook his head as he nodded, "Fine, but I will call randomly and I expect text messages during the game." Troy nodded his head, "Fully understood."

My dad shook Troy's hand as I turned my head to roll my eyes. "Come on, get ready," Troy said pushing me over, I shot him a look as my dad walked away. "I expect you guys back by midnight tonight." Troy saluted him as he moved to grab a change of clothes for himself.

"Will do,"

* * *

><p>Slipping a thin oversized t-shirt onto my body, I wiggled into flip-flops before grabbing my beach bag with my sunglasses perched on my face. "Thank God your dad went to breakfast because I can not help but do this," Troy said grabbing for my arm as he pulled me in to kiss.<p>

Letting my hand wrap around to the back of his neck, he glanced at his watch. "Hour drive, plus many hours on the beach, dinner, and the sunset, so we better get going." I smiled as I grabbed my hand into Troy's. "You have such a perfect date planned,"

"I have my ways." Troy said, I grinned as he led me out the door. I texted my dad that we were leaving as him and the team all went out to breakfast together. "Is breakfast included in this morning?"

"Are you hungry?" Troy asked flipping a pair of keys in his hand. "Yea, I am a little hungry."

"Then yes, we can grab some breakfast. Anything you really want?"

"A muffin with a Starbucks coffee." I said with a grin, Troy rolled his eyes as he came up to a car. Troy unlocked it as I threw my stuff into the backseat. It was a black SUV as Troy got into the drivers seat. "My lady, you are obsessed with Starbucks." I looked at him as he let his lip twitch.

"Like you don't enjoy it?"

"Well…" he shrugged his shoulders as Troy laughed; Troy slipped his hand into mine as he kept one hand on the wheel as he pulled the car forward out of the Tampa hotel parking lot.

"So how many times do you think my dad is going to call today?" I asked him, Troy chuckled as he switched lanes before looking at me, "I don't know, seven?"

"I give him once every hour, thirty minutes after we text him." Troy shook his head, "He is very protective over you."

I smiled as I looked out the front window, palm trees rolling by as I let out a long sigh. The ocean air blowing through our hair and the sea salt being tasted in my mouth. "If we ever had a kid together, would you just be as protective?" I asked him, Troy's blue eyes grew before he coughed.

"Uhm, well of course." I frowned as my eyes looked over to Troy. "What, do you not want to have kids with me?" I asked him with a long look. "No, oh God no, I can't wait until we can have kids together or the process of having kids but no, I want to have kids with but I don't,"

I began to laugh as he was rambling. "Troy, you can stop now. I completely understand what you are saying. I love you and I just want to say that you are cute when you don't know what to say."

Troy blushed a deep red as he cleared his throat. "Good, I am glad you understand that because if we did have a daughter, I will be protective of her, I promise I am just so much better with boys."

A laughed and nodded, "Yea, I would have to say I am much better with guys too." Troy gave me a small smile as the drive was quiet for a while longer until Troy found a Starbucks.

He got me my regular coffee with a muffin; he got an iced drink with a piece of banana bread. I blinked my eyes as Troy handed me the cold coffee with the chocolate chip muffin as he got his. "Yum, breakfast."

* * *

><p>"No, mom," Troy said rolling his eyes softly as we were still driving in the car. Troy fiddled with my hand before he turned off on an exit and I could almost smell the beach easier.<p>

A smile lifted onto my face as I loved being at the beach. "Mom, we are both smart. We are not doing anything stupid, plus we are going to call and text her dad through out the day. I promise," Troy pleaded, who knew it was this hard to get away from our parents.

What do they expect to happen on dates? For us to jump into a bush and get down and dirty? I rolled my eyes just thinking about it, just because we had access to a hotel room and were in a different state, did not mean we were just going to have sex.

"Mom, can you explain to me how this is any different from a date at home? I mean we could tell you we were going out to dinner and a movie but seriously, we booked a hotel room and were having sex." Troy rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "No mom, I was kidding."

I laughed as Troy shot me a look, the look of you are not helping here. Troy finally convinced his mom that we were just going to the beach and being good little children as Troy pulled in.

Once he did, I jumped out as I slipped my flip-flops off heading to the beach. Sand squished between my toes as I turned around to look at Troy. He smiled as he picked up all of our stuff before he came towards me.

"You look…hot." Troy said as we found a group of chairs to put all of our stuff on. The waves crashed against the beach as I took in the smell of the ocean. I stripped off my top as I felt eyes on me; I turned to see Troy with his wide blue eyes.

"Wow." He said as his eyes traveled down as I kicked off my shorts. I adjusted my strapless leopard print bikini as the strings hung down in the front. "Only fair if you take that shirt off?" Troy smirked as he grabbed his phone sending out a text message. "To my dad?" Troy nodded as he tossed the phone onto the towel that was spread out across the beach chairs.

I threw my hair into a messy bun as I slipped a plastic headband into my hair following the pair of Ray bans. Troy grabbed his Oakley's before slipping them onto his face. "You going to get in?" he asked staring out at the big ocean. "Yea, I love the ocean." I said with a smile. Troy's phone dinged as he looked down.

"Well your dad knows where we are so come on," Troy gripped my hand as we both went running down the path of sand right into the cold ocean water. I gasped as Troy laughed pulling me close to his body. The wave came up and pushed me back down as Troy kissed my temple.

I let go of him as I wadded through the water, "This is awesome," I said as I moved with the wave. "To bad this is the Gulf, not the ocean. Way bigger waves," Troy said splashing me lightly. I smiled as Troy sighed, "I am not good with down time," Troy said looking over at me.

"Really? I didn't know because you never have any."

"I am glad you asked me to go with you because I would have been bored at home without you." His smirk looked over at me before another wave came crashing up. "It is so weird to be here without an adult," I said walking forward into Troy's arms. He smiled kissing my forehead before we watched out.

My feet melted in the sand as we stood but I was perfectly content at the moment. My fingers traced the paths of water down Troy's arms as he laughed quietly.

"Come on, we need to go build a sand castle or something."

"How about we just lie out and talk?

"Truth?"

"Whose turn is it?" Troy asked as we walked back up to the beach. "It's your turn," I told him, "My last question was the one about baseball players in New York,"

"Oh yea," Troy thought about it for a minute as he sat down on the beach chairs. He let his fingers trail down his leg as he looked back at me. I lay back on my stomach as I turned to look at Troy. He lay on his stomach also as he nodded, "What sex do you want your siblings to be?"

This was different, this was very different questions. "Are you out of questions?" I asked him, he laughed and shook his head. "Of course not."

I nodded as I tipped my sunglasses back to look at the bright blue sky. A slight breeze came off the ocean as it felt really good outside. "I think I want my mom to have boys."

Troy raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yea, I always kind of wanted brothers, just somebody to look out for me, y'know? I always loved the books where the girl had an older brother that was protective over her. I thought it was really cute. Then when the younger ones try to stick up for her," Troy cracked a smile as his hand reached for mine.

"I will be protective of Emily, even though we may not get along." I nodded my head as I looked at Troy. I gave him a smile as Troy smiled back at me. "I love you,"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Troy's arms circled around me as we stood in the ocean, his lips pressed against my forehead. I could feel the sun soaking into my pores as I kissed Troy a little deeper. My fingers ran through his hair as we separated. "I love being away from parents." Troy said dipping down to kiss me again, "mhm," I replied back into the kiss.<p>

The water washed over us again as Troy's arms wrapped around my waist. He dropped down to his knees as a huge wave crashed over us. I laughed as Troy stuck his face in-between my breast. I laughed harder as his lips kissed me. "You are amazing."

"I know I am amazing," Troy shook his head as he got up to kiss me. His lips moved onto mine again as he looked up to the sky. "I think we should go get some dinner."

"You think?" I asked him, Troy nodded his head. "Yea, sure," I smiled as we both dragged our feet out of the water. I fixed my swimsuit as I reached my towels before I wrapped my body into it. Troy fixed his sunglasses before he reached for his phone and looked over his text messages.

Troy stretched out as he began to find all of his stuff. I put all of my stuff in bags as I put on my tshirt and shorts. Strapping my cute sandals over my feet, I stood up as Troy picked up our stuff. We went to the car as I called my dad since he was about to play in about forty five minutes.

"Hey," he said answering the phone, "Hi daddy, I am just calling to check in."

"Thanks baby girl, you having fun today?"

"Yup. I am a little sunburnt but that's not bad." So maybe I was a little bit more than just sunburnt. My back was fried and my face was a little pink. Troy was defiantly going to put aloe on my back later tonight. "Did you not put sunscreen on?"

"I did…"

"When you first got there but never put any more on?" my dad asked, I sighed, "How did you know,"

"Because, you are more forgetful than you should know," Troy finally smiled over at me, I laughed and nodded, "Alright dad, play well tonight."

"Always."

Moving towards a restaurant, I hung up the phone, plugging it in to the charger. I stretched out as I rested my head on the window, "I foresee you falling asleep," I smiled as I rubbed one of my eyes, "How did you guess?"

"You just look tired,"

"I am so sunburnt," I whined, Troy gave me a wide smile as he pulled into a crab joint. "Crabby Bill's, classy." Troy laughed, "Yea, do you see what we look like?" Troy said, I rolled my eyes as Troy gripped my hand, "Come on,"

We moved inside the room to feel the air conditioning blow over us. I felt goose bumps travel up my arms as Troy said two. They seated us at a table as Troy slide a menu over to me. "Crabs, yummy." Troy said as he put his menu back down.

"I am going to get a steak," I told him, "Really? Not a big fan of crabs?" I shrugged my shoulders, "They are okay, and I like steaks better."

"Of course you do," he said leaning across the table. I leaned forward to kiss him, our lips met in the middle as he kissed me a little harder. "You are the best kisser,"

"Are you sure?"

"Postive."

I smiled as I rested my feet onto his lap; I turned my head over to the side as Troy ordered for the both of us. I rested my hand on the table as Troy fiddled with my finger for a few moments. "I love how we don't have to talk; we can both be perfectly quiet and content."

"I have never been so comfortable with one person," I told him, "I am glad you can be comfortable with me," I reached across as he kissed me again. "Do you have an app on your phone to watch the score?" Troy asked me, "Uhm, yea," I said as I pulled out my phone and gave it to Troy.

"I know I promised no more baseball but, just this once."

"Its fine," I said with a slight yawn. "Come over here," Troy said scooting across the bench. I got up to go over as I slide over to Troy. My feet crossing over his lap as I let my head rest against his shoulder, Troy put one arm around me as he kissed my forehead.

We were watching the highlights of the game as they quickly took a lead before our food came. Neither of us moved from our spots as we ate food. I yawned as I stuffed a piece of food in my mouth.

"We still have one more leg of the day," Troy said, I nodded as I was excited. I really was excited because when I was here with my dad last, we had watched the sunset as a family. I really wanted to do it with Troy.

* * *

><p>Troy held my hand as we moved to the car, our dinner was good and Troy had paid for it all. I knew it wasn't a cheap meal either. Once we got into the car, Troy backed out as he drove down to a different beach as we were going to watch the sunset together.<p>

I pulled out my phone as I texted my dad and my mom. I pulled my feet out from my shoes as Troy parked the car. I fed the meter some money as he grabbed my hand again as we walked down a rickety bridge. We came off the bridge once more as we looked at the sun setting down towards the ocean. I let my flip-flops dangle in my hands as I smiled at Troy.

He slipped his own shoes off as we began to walk down the beach. We found a couple to take our picture with the sunset as we moved together. The ocean lapsed over our feet as Troy finally sat us down. The water approached our feet as it backed down. Troy held my hand as he looked over the water.

"This has been one of the best vacations ever." Troy said as I leaned my head on his shoulder. The sun was still in mid sky but it was falling faster than I would like. I never wanted this night to end.

"I know the feeling, I love spending time with you. Being away from baseball and families, it's all going to get crazy when we get back." I whispered to him, "I know," his fingers smoothed over my legs as the waves splashed over our feet. "We are going to have to set aside date nights."

I snorted as Troy finally did, "Yea, your right. My schedule is crazy," our fingers enlaced together as it rested on our laps. "My will only become even crazier. Volleyball is going to be starting, my mom having two more kids, trying to spend all of my time with you at the baseball fields, seeing my dad."

"We will make time for each other, even if it is at a baseball field, away from everybody." I smiled as I tugged on his arm. "Such a romantic,"

"Hey, I will try my best."

Troy took a stick nearby as he began to write in the sand. He wrote our names in the sand as I smiled, my head rested against his shoulder as he then snapped a picture of his creation.

Troy and Gabi, Summer two-thousand and twelve. He even drew a small heart around I love you. I grinned as I pecked his cheek, "You are so cute," I whispered to him. "I know," Troy said with a cocky smirk. I pushed him back gently as he laughed holding onto my hand tighter.

I dipped my head down to kiss him as the water splashed over our feet. The sky was becoming darker as the kiss grew more passion. My fingers raced through his hair as he poked his tongue into my mouth. His fingers played games with my lower back as I finally pulled back…breathless.

"That was a great kiss," Troy nodded as he looked at his watch before he pulled us backwards away from the ocean. We lay out on the blanket as Troy propped up on his elbow. "Any questions?" Troy asked me, I shrugged my shoulders as I looked him into his blue eyes.

"I want a really good question and I just can not put my finger on it." Troy nodded as he reached his fingers forward to let them brush through my hair. "God, you are beautiful even when it's dark outside." I could barely see his lips moving as it grew dark. The beach was empty as I looked up to the sky.

"What is your dream?" I asked Troy, I then turned to look at him again. "I mean besides the whole baseball thing, what is your dream? Something you want to accomplish in your lifetime."

Troy sighed as he rolled over onto his back to look up at the sky himself. "I don't know, I have always wanted the baseball thing but then I always wanted a family. I wanted to marry a girl I loved, have beautiful kids with her but I also want her to share a passion for the game like I do."

I knew he was beginning to talk about me. "What else? You had to have such a dream that you didn't what anybody to know." I said looking at him, "My dream is to be the baseball player guy, to be the one everybody loves."

Sitting up in the thick sand, my eyes drifted over towards Troy. "Do you want to know what my dream is?" Troy looked at me as he lowered me back down; he cradled me into his arms as he pressed his lips against my forehead. "Yes, what is your dream?" he whispered, his lips pressing against my temple.

My eyes looked up at the black sky, the ocean waves roaring in the background as the stars danced in front of us. Troy laced our fingers together as I felt my voice drop to a whisper. "I want to be that girl who breaks out of her childhood. My whole life, all I have done is move around. I don't want that anymore. I want to live in one city, one state, and one area. I want my children to live in the same house for a whole eighteen years."

Troy was quiet as he rubbed his fingers over mine, "I want to work with children, I want to love and be happy with them." A star shot across the sky, my lips parting in Awh. "I also want my husband and father to get along, I want my husband to be my best friend and I don't want to sit in the backseat, pretending I don't exist."

Neither of us talked for a minute until Troy held me closer, "Is that how you feel? Like you don't exist?" Troy asked me, I bit on my lip as my face turned into his chest. "That was two questions." Troy rolled his eyes as he looked at me. "Why don't you have a dream like that?" I asked Troy.

"I have the sports dream. I never really think about family, I want everybody to know me. I just, ever little boy wants to grow up to be the sports hero but that is what I am living for. Little kids drop that dream but this is what I really want. I love this game so much it hurts, when I have a bad day, the first thing I want to do is go to the gym. Then I met you…" my throat burned as my arms wrapped around his waist.

"Meeting you was different; I still want that first dream. I still need that first dream to feel like I did something useful in my life but sometimes baseball isn't the first thing I want to do when I have a bad day. Your smile and laugh is always what I want to hear. You smile is so beautiful, it's the best curve on your body."

I smiled as I felt my cheeks redden, "But now I have a question for you…is that really how you feel? Do you feel like you don't exist?"

My voice went dry as we just watched the sky. Troy didn't press as I pressed my face into his side. He dropped simple kisses ever now and then as we watched the sky glow with stars. Thinking about everything we have told each other. I wrapped my fingers around his shirt as I let my face bury into the crook of his neck.

"I…" I started slowly; Troy moved his head to look at me. "I…shouldn't feel like I don't exist," my throat burned with tears as my eyes looked over at the ocean. Troy's fingers pulled through my hair. "But sometimes I do," I felt one tear slip down my cheek. "My dad is always away, he is never around for so many months. Then when he is back around he spends a lot of time with my mom." Troy rubbed my back softly.

"He tries to spend a lot of time with me but he just doesn't have enough. Then he needs to do these visits and helps with this and that…" I felt my heart race as tears drove faster down my face. "My mom is always there but she is my mom and she helps with school, does the grounding and mom stuff, I know I should be so grateful but sometimes I feel overlooked and a lot more recently since they knew about the twins."

Troy took the pad of his thumb as he wiped a few of the tears away. "I am seventeen so I no longer need the attention or the love, I know they love me. I know they are proud of me but it's so…I am so backseat anymore." Troy wrapped his arms tighter around me as I buried my head into his chest. He let his fingers run through my hair as he kissed my cheek.

"Then you showed up Troy, you are giving me so much attention, I don't know what to do or say." Troy didn't say anything as the tears stopped after a few more minutes and my eyes began to tighten. They drooped and I stopped fighting as I let them close.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

Driving home, I looked over at the girl who I had fallen in love with and after of tonight's truth session, I was very scared for our future. Our dreams were polar opposites and I knew she knew that. Then she broke down with the whole other question that maybe I should approach her dad about.

I know as a boyfriend, I should give her attention but I shouldn't be the only one. I remember when my mom was pregeant with both of the little ones but they still came to things, they were still around and always being there. Gabi's mom was just a mom; she did everything a mom did. I assume she goes to all of Gabi's things but I think its more of her dad not being there and when he is home it's a lot more mom and new baby time.

Of course, she was a great mom to Gabi and Gabi knew that. She told me she knew that, but the whole, baby thing this late probably doesn't help. Gabi is used to all of the attention, and then when she got older her dad began to focus on her mom more letting her drift off.

With all of the moving, she must have been scared out of her mind. Once the whole attention thing stopped, she must have felt alone. I tapped at the steering wheel as Gabi was peacefully sleeping and had been the whole way home. Once she fell asleep with us lying on the beach to watching the stars.

I rubbed my chin with one hand as I pulled into the hotel parking lot. Looking over to Gabi, I took a deep breath as I got out, picking up her bag digging out the key followed by going to her side. I unbuckled her seatbelt softly as I pulled it over her body. She stirred as I shhed her quietly before picking her up in my arms.

Somebody opened the door for me as I thanked them. It was a member of the Yankees staff as I moved towards the elevator. It was a little before midnight as her dad was expecting us since I texted him when we were leaving.

Once I got onto the elevator, I pressed the button as Gabi's head curled over onto my chest. I kissed her forehead gently as she was dry from the ocean as the doors pried open. I walked down to the hotel room as I kicked on the door gently hoping her dad was still up.

I heard padding of footsteps as the door then clicked open. Alex greeted me with a smile before he looked down at Gabi. "She passed out on you."

"Yea…" I said as I moved into the room. I gently laid her down on the bed as she was still gripping my shirt. I untangled her fingers from the shirt as I leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Looks like she had a long day,"

"She really did. We had a lot of fun," I said reaching for a fresh pair of clothes. I moved to the bathroom before I changed into a new pair of clothes and brushing my teeth. I walked back out as Alex sat at the edge of the bed. It will not be everyday that I will talk to Alex Montez like this, the baseball superstar.

"Mr. Montez…" I started, he looked up at me, "Troy, I think you can call me Alex." I nodded my head as I looked over at Gabi who was sleeping peacefully. "Gabi and I have been playing this game, called truth, a few questions came up and then somehow I asked her if she felt like she didn't exist."

Alex's eyes looked up into mine; I swallowed hard as I ran my fingers through my hair. "She said at first, no, she was the center of your life but she grew older and the moving slowed down. Then you kind of focused on Mrs. Montez, she knows you both love her and are always proud but then the whole baby thing came along."

Alex sighed before running his hands through his hair, "This sucks." I sucked in a breath as I thought about all of the dreams that were told tonight. "I'm sorry, she will probably hurt me now that I told you but I just, I wanted you to know because she said I have been providing that attention now."

"She gets like this a lot during baseball season, she just, is different and I know I should pay a lot more attention to her but I know her life is going to be a lot more unfair than the twins because I am going to retire before they are probably six and Gabi, Gabi never got us time like that."

"She told me she didn't want that for her kids."

Alex didn't say anything for a moment before he relaxed against the bed, his eyes wondered over to Gabi. "It's really hard sometimes being a dad and doing this. Its crazy and wonderful, this life but when you have such a special daughter at home. I tried hard and Kylie is such a great mom but she chose volleyball over softball so I could be there. She has done so much so I could be there and that shouldn't be like this. She shouldn't have to chase me across the country, I should be chasing her."

I chewed on my lip as I nodded, "Yea, I understand that. I just wanted to let you know what she told me because she loves you as her father. She always talks about her dad and some of her favorite memories are with you."

"I appreciate that and I am afraid to tell you this, I trust you with me daughter. I don't want to regert telling you this but I really do. I trust you and you brought her back here today and I know she had fun. Thank you for telling me about what went down earlier, I will talk to her."

I nodded as I slid onto the bed as Gabi shifted and then rested her face into my lap. I brushed my fingers into her hair as I felt her dads stare at me.

Moving to keep her comfortable, I grabbed a blanket and moved around to keep her close. "Night Brie,"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy late Sunday! It has been a crazy day at the baseball fields so this is why its late. I love you all and thanks for the reviews! My Laker Boys will be a little while due to lack of writing these past few days but I promise it will be up soon. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! Love you all! **


	20. Uh

Chapter 20 – Uh…

I laughed as I ran upstairs, Troy chasing me up the stairs. I laughed as he grabbed my foot holding me down on the stairs. I tried to squirm away from him as he pulled me down. I shrieked as he laughed kissing me. "I got you." Troy said as he kissed my neck softly. I tried to squirm away as we both got to the top of the steps.

"Mmm…" I said as I rested down into Troy's lap. Troy's first baseball tournament was starting today at twelve thirty, but he wasn't pitching and was only playing first base today. They played at twelve thirty, five thirty, and eight tonight.

"So when do you have to leave?" I asked him, my eyes pulling up into his. "In about twenty five minutes but you said you washed my uniform from state and never gave it back," Troy said pushing his head back to look at me. "Oh…that's what you want." I said not looking him into the eye.

"Yea, I really need that today." I sighed as I stood up from his lap, taking his hand dragging him to my bedroom. "How is your mom doing?" Troy asked as he plopped down onto my bed. "Tired, she hasn't gotten much sleep. She hates being on bed rest." I told him as I pulled out the jersey.

"Ahh…thanks." Troy said standing up from the bed. I sat down as he turned to look at me, "Are you going to be at the game?" Troy asked me, "Any opportunity to watch you in baseball pants in the warm sun, yes, please," I said with a big grin. Troy smiled before walking over to place a small kiss onto my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as he held me for a moment, "I have to get home and changed, so I will see you later, okay?" I nodded my head as Troy pressed his lips against my forehead. "Text me if you aren't going to make it."

"I will, I promise." I told him, he kissed me again before he picked up his keys. I noticed that Troy was clean shaved unlike yesterday when he had a little stubble and he had been listening to music loudly on his way over.

I squeezed Troy's hand as he flung his keys in a circle, "Bye," he said beginning to walk out, "Love you," I called after him, he poked his head back in with his goofy grin, "Love you too."

I shook my head as I heard the front door open and shut, then the roar of his car turning on. I lay back against my bed as I had slept in his uniform twice since he had given it to me but washed it last night since I knew that is what he did. A silly smile covered my face as I thought of Troy, the way he would touch me and kiss me.

Rolling over onto my stomach, I reached out to grab my Vera Bradley bag before picking up my car keys. I glanced in the mirror as I was in a pair of Nike shorts with a white V-neck shirt. My hair was pulled back into a messy bun. I swung my keys around in my hand as I heard the down stairs door open and close.

I snapped up as I went running down the stairs, I needed to go watch Troy, Grandma can not leave, I let her have the last two nights off!

Pulling open the door, I closed in on Grandma, "Grandma," I said stopping her, she turned around, "I was getting ready to leave," I told her, my grandmother looked at me before she sighed. "I need to run to the store and your grandfather wants to have lunch with me,"

"Troy is getting ready to play in thirty minutes. I told him I would go watch." My grandma's eyes looked towards the door before she let her head tilt back slightly. "Go check on your mom, make sure she has everything. I will only be gone for about three hours; she knows how to use the phone."

"Okay…are you sure?" I asked, my grandma nodded, "Yea, I thought I heard Troy here?"

"You did. He came by to pick up his uniform." She nodded her head before climbing into her car, "Make sure she has a phone," I waved as I went back inside. I shut the front door behind me before walking into my moms room, grabbing my Sperry's from the living room.

"Momma," I said sitting down onto her bed, she groaned as she lay on her side, no other position really comfortable. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked, I leaned over as I pulled my white and navy Sperry's onto my feet. "Grandma has to go check on Grandpa, go to the store and do some other things and Troy is playing baseball, he wants me to come watch." I said standing up; my mom let her brown eyes flash open as I walked over to her.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself or do you need me to stay?" I asked her gently as I swept some of her hair back. "No…no, go Gabi. I don't want to hanging around here if you don't have to. I am just really tired," she said resting her head back into the pillow. I leaned over to hug her and then kissed her cheek. "I love you mommy."

A small smile swept across her face as she looked at me, "I love you too Gabi," I backed up as I made sure her cell phone was charged and she had another glass of water and some sort of food that she wanted. I hugged her once more before I picked up my keys.

"Call me if you need anything, Troy isn't pitching so I can be here as fast as I can okay?" my mom nodded her head, "Be good and safe!" she yelled as I pushed open the front door. "Okay!"

Shutting the door softly behind me, I got into my car texting my grandma that mom was okay at the house and I was on standby. Putting my keys into the car, my dad began to call me. "Hey daddy,"

"Hi, how is your mom? I didn't want to call and wake her up." My dad said, "Fine, she is sleeping like she has all the time."

"Ok. Well we are getting ready to play here so I was just checking in. What are you doing?"

"Going to Troy's game, playing first base today since he isn't pitching until tomorrow."

"Sounds like a lot of fun, text me if you need me," my dad said, "You won't get it till after the game," I told him as I got onto the highway, clicking my seatbelt into place. "Since your mom is only four weeks away from her due date, I have been keeping it in the dugout just in case something happens."

"Noted," I said to him, "Good, I love you Gabi,"

"I love you too Daddy," I set my phone down in the cup holder as I rubbed one of my eyes. Pulling into the parking lot of Troy's complex he was playing at, I noticed people camped around the areas. I looked around hoping to spot the beautiful navy blue. They were wearing white and navy today.

I parked my car as I grabbed my bag and a new piece of gum. I pulled on my Ray-Bans before walking out into the open sun. I took a deep breath as I grabbed my phone after a last minute check. I walked into the park as I paid for my entry fee, wrapping a bright orange wrist band around me.

I thanked him as I went to the concession stand to grab a bottle of water. I walked down the fields as I noticed many guys until I felt a little person around my leg. "Gabi!"

A smile crept onto my face as I picked up Luke, "Hey buddy," I rested him on my hip as I looked around, "Where is your big brother?" I asked him, Luke pointed towards the field up to my right as I walked with him on my hip towards the field where I finally caught all of the guys.

I put Luke back down as I looked over to see Troy standing on first. His white pants looking way to good on him as his navy belt held them up. The navy uniform tucked in tightly as Lance hit a few grounders around. Troy's sports necklace lay on his neck before I spotted Jack and Lucille.

"Hi," I said coming over to them, I slid into the bleachers as Lucille smiled at me; she hugged me gently as I looked over at Troy. "I am assuming the vacation was fun. Troy didn't really talk that much about it,"

"We had a blast."

"Good! Are you staying for all of his games today?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, I might, it depends on if my grandma can get back to my mom. I am on mom watch right now so if I get up and leave, that is probably why."

"Are you ready for siblings?"

"Yes! I am getting excited but it's crazy to think about. I love it, my mom is beyond ready."

"I can not imagine, I was ready with Luke, I was so ready with Luke." Lucille mumbled as the boys all ran back to the dugout. Troy had his sunglasses on the back of his hat, tucked behind his ears as I watched him run. He walked into the dugout as he looked around before he came over to the fence.

His eyes flickered to his moms before a lazy smile spread across his face, "Come here," he said softly, I got up leaving my bag as I went over. "You look cute," Troy said looking at my outfit. "All I get is a cute?"

"Mmm…" Troy said as he let his fingers hang out the fence as I let mine fall onto his. "I have a lot of other words but we can save those for later," Troy mumbled looking away before he turned to me with a wink.

"Okay," I said with a smile, "So I am out of water and Gatorade, how much do you love me?" Troy asked with a bat of eyes. I smiled as I leaned forward to press my body against the fence. "Sure, I can get you whatever you would like." Troy pulled out a five from his bag while he slipped it through the fence.

"You're the best." Troy said he began to turn as I stopped him, "Hey, if I disappeared, I am on mom duty, so that will be why. You better play really well okay?"

Troy nodded, "Thanks, text me if anything is not okay, alright?" I nodded as I backed off from the fence. "Love you," Troy said, I nodded as I walked away. "Gabi! Can I come with you?" Emily asked, I nodded as she got up and followed me. "So can we do something with each other soon?"

"Sure! We can go shopping or we can catch a movie with some dinner." I offered her, "Cool! I want to go see a movie, I really do."

"Sounds good too me, is there a movie you want to see soon?" I asked her as we walked to the concession stand. She tapped her chin softly as she thought about it. "I want to see Men in Black 3, I loved the first two."

"Alright, sounds good to me." I told her as I approached the concession stand. I laid down to the ten in front of the girl behind the counter. "I need water and a blue Gatorade." I said with a smile, she came forward as I looked down at Emily. "Want any candy?" I asked, "Troy's buying."

"Skittles," she said with a quick smile, "Good, I like skittles." I told her, "I also need a bag of skittles." After I paid, Emily and I walked down the hill as we came back to the field.

"Why do you and Troy kiss all the time?" Emily asked after a few seconds, "Uhm," I blinked as I looked down at her, "Because we are in a relationship with each other."

"So you like make out?" I felt my eyes pop open, "Uhm, no, we just kiss. That's all we do is kiss," Jack turned around as he looked at me, "So you don't make out?" Emily asked I felt my cheeks bury red as Jack laughed. "Nope. All we do is kiss." I finished as she climbed in to sit next to Lucille.

"Bullshit." Jack said leaning over, "Did you want me to tell your daughter that?" I said looking at him, Jack shook his head, "No, I would have rather you not." I looked out into the field, "That is what I thought."

My eyes scanned Troy as he tossed the ball to the second baseman as he applied the fake tag as he then tossed it over to the shortstop. Marcus was pitching as Cody was behind the plate.

I smiled as he looked up at me; I winked at him softly as I leaned against the back of the bleacher. The sun hitting down on my body, I watched as Marcus struck out looking, the next popped out to right field and then the next one lined out to Brett who was playing short.

Troy caught the ball with ease as he walked forward rolling the ball back to the mound. I got up give Troy his drinks; I walked over to the dugout as Troy came over. He pressed his lips against mine as he took the drinks.

"Thank you love,"

"Mhm, play hard."

"Always do."

I threw a look at Troy as Troy smirked, "Love you,"

"Love you too…"

* * *

><p>I clapped my hands as Troy was really having a rough day. He couldn't hit anything, striking out, grounding out or popping up. He muffed one at first to send a runner home as he shook his head.<p>

A sigh left my mouth as I closed my eyes tightly. My phone began to ring as I held it up to see my mom's picture. I answered it and then I held the phone to my ear moving out of the sun. "Mom? Are you okay?" I asked her with a small smile as I looked at Troy crouched down.

"Gabi, I think," my mom stopped as she let out a long breath, "I think the babies might be coming, I don't know, I havent done this in so long," I could hear the fear in my moms voice. "Mom, hey, breathe, are you okay?"

"I have had the sharp pains that I know are contractions for the past few hours, they were short and nothing but they grew a lot more intense lately."

"I am on my way home okay? Just stay in bed, call you doctor and see what they want you to do okay?" I reached for my bag as I fumbled around for my keys, I waved goodbye to Lucille as I jogged towards my car.

I unlocked it as I talked to my mom as she called her doctor on the home phone. "Did you call grandma?"

"No…I called you first."

"I need to call dad,"

"Honey, he is playing right now."

"Mom, I have to call him."

"I don't want him to leave early," a groan left her mouth as she began to talk to the other line. "They want me to come in Gabs,"

"Okay, I am on my way; I will be like seven minutes. You call Grandma and tell her to meet us at the hospital, I will call dad." My mom groaned again, "Gabi, please, do not call him."

"Mom, no, I am going to call him."

My mom groaned again as I told her I would be home soon and then I hung up. I frowned as I did not see how this was happening.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

I fielded the ball cleanly as our pitcher came over as I tossed him the ball. My eyes glanced around the Chicago Baseball Park as we all headed towards the dugout. I pulled the sunglasses off my face as I hopped down into the dugout, a few high-fives were shared.

"Montez, your cell phone was beeping." I pulled on a batting glove as I frowned. "You are in the hole Montez," I nodded as I reached for my cell phone, I ducked down into the clubhouse as I pressed the phone against my ear.

"Daddy, I uhm, can you call me back as soon as possible. Love you."

My stomach sank as I dialed back as Coach looked down, I held up a finger as she answered on the second ring. "Daddy, Oh thank God, mom, she is having contractions or something and the doctors want her to come in, oh my God," she finally said, she took a deep breath as the couch was looking at me. "I'm done." I said pulling off my helmet. "Kylie is in labor or something like that, I have to go to her."

"Dad, I don't know what to do,"

"Gabi, take a deep breath, relax, I promise it will all be fine. Is your grandmother home?" I ripped into the clubhouse as I began to take my uniform off. "Alex!" I turned to see our clubhouse manger coming towards me, "They need to know if you are sure?"

"Yes, I need to go." I said grabbing my Yankee's hoodie. They called up and I heard them announce my replacement. "No! Grandma is out and mom is calling her."

"I am going to find a flight out of here as fast as I can. I promise I will be there." I told my daughter, I could tell she was freaked out and it wasn't going to help that Kylie was very freaked out when she had Gabi, well she was only sixteen but still.

"Alex, we can get you a flight out on a private jet but it will cost," my head began to spin as too many people were saying too many things. Gabi's voice down the line of the telephone as I sat down in the chair just to think, "Gabi, I will call you back okay? Get to your mom and help her to the hospital, she knows what to do but be patient okay?"

"Okay daddy,"

She then hung up as I rested my head into my palms as I heard somebody come into the clubhouse. "Montez," I lifted my head to look up to see the manger. "You okay?"

"Kylie must be in early labor which did not happen with Gabi, I mean God, Gabi came two weeks late! I don't know what to do; I don't know what to do." I whispered as I stood back up, I paced, "You have a three day break after this, I mean from games so you will get four days since we don't have a game tomorrow."

I pursed my lips before I looked at him, "Good, good," I murmured as I grabbed a pair of shorts from the locker. "Somebody said a private jet,"

"Of course, we have one called and waiting. It will cost you though, I bet you don't care."

"I don't, thank you," I said as I grabbed my bag, we were leaving after this game to go back to New York so I had some stuff. "I expect pictures Montez," I let a simple grin cross my face, "Good, you will get them. Sorry about leaving mid-game."

"I understand."

I moved towards the door where a car was waiting for me. I rubbed my fingers with my chin as I thought about what the hell was happening I was going to becoming a dad again. I took a deep breath as I reached for my phone. I dialed Gabi's number as I lifted it to my ear.

"I'm here to talk you through everything okay?"

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

I paced outside of the hospital room as they were getting my mom admitted and I was filling out information, "Here," I said sliding it over to a nurse, I tapped my fingers against the counter as the doctor emerged from my moms room.

"Her water broke while I was in there; she is now in labor four weeks early with twins," I turned to look at her, "Is that bad?" I asked the doctor, "You are?"

"Her daughter," she walked closer to me, "Dr. Marly," she said shaking my hand gently, "You look scared out of my mind," she said with a soft smile, "I might be a little bit, my dad is in Chicago."

"Everything will be just fine. Four weeks early with twins is very common, the living rate is very common. I am guessing this is very new to you."

"Yea, I have been an only child for seventeen years," the lady smiled, "I know, I delivered you when your mom was sixteen. When she came back almost seventeen years later saying she was pregnant, I was shocked." I giggled as I looked into my mom's private suite.

"Yea, I was a little shocked myself. I just hope everything goes smoothly, I don't know what I am doing."

Dr. Marly laughed as she rubbed my shoulder, "Good. You don't need to know this stuff at seventeen. Your mom will probably take a while for everything to go. She is only about three centimeters dilated so it could be another five to six hours before anything real happens."

I let go of a long breath, "My dad should be here by then. He is on a flight right now."

"Good." My phone began to vibrate as Troy was calling me, his beautiful smile, I glanced at before Dr. Marly waved her hand, "Go ahead and take it,"

I thanked her as she walked down a hallway, I slide over the answer button as I picked up the call, "Hi," I said quietly, "Hey, are you okay? I know you are on mom duty but you flew out of here."

"My mom is in labor," I said as I let my back hit the wall, "Oh God, are you okay? Troy asked, "I am fine, I am just shaken up a little. This is crazy Troy, I mean really crazy."

"I can come up for a little bit if you need me." Troy said, "You should stay with your team Troy. I will be okay."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone when you are scared."

"My grandma should be here soon. If she didn't live almost forty five minutes away," I said rolling my eyes softly, "Okay, as long as you are okay. Is your dad on his way?"

"Yes. He should be here in about two hours."

"Good, I love you Brie,"

"I love you too Troy,"

Neither of us hung up the phone as we talked for about another minute. Finally Troy said he would hang up as I followed, I walked into my moms room to see her sitting up talking to somebody on the phone.

"Mom, yes, go ahead, Gabi is here." My mom looked over at me as she smiled, I havent seen her happy in a while, I guess the news of getting the two babies out of your stomach was happy news. "Mom, we will be fine. Take your time," my face paled as it sounded it was just going to be us.

"Mom, I understand, you will be up later when Alex probably gets here. These babies are going to take there time, I know they are."

I smiled softly as I sat down on my mom's bed; she gave me a smile before she finished the call. "Grandma is going to have lunch with Grandpa before coming down, is that going to be okay?"

"It should be fine," I said trying to keep her confident, "Come here," she said scooting over as little as she can, I laid down next to her as she wrapped me up into a hug. "This is the last few hours of you being my baby girl." She said pushing back a few pieces of my hair. "I will always be your baby girl," I told her, my mom laughed.

"I remember doing this with you it was a lot scarier. I was almost seventeen years old and I was about to be a mom, your dad was pacing around and freaking out. When it was time, I have never felt so much pain in my whole life, oh my God,"

I smirked as she held on to me, "You were two weeks late and I was going crazy. Then you were born, squirming on my chest as you cried. I loved your cry." She told me as her fingers draped through my hair. "You were an easy baby, I mean I went to school most of the time when you were a baby but during the nights were only woke up once or twice. You loved to help do homework and were throwing around a ball with your dad like it was second nature."

A contraction hit the monitor as I looked at my mom, a grim came over her face as I held her hand. She held my hand as I rested my head on her shoulder. "You know I love you mom, right?"

"Of course honey," she said after a few minutes, "Why do you ask such a thing?" I sat up as I looked at her, "I don't know, I just wondered."

"Gabi, you are my favorite little girl. I love you and I know how such a great big sister you are going to be. I know your dad just adores on you and it's very hard on you, I know how hard him being away all the time has been on you, then the moving around."

"I know you are the best mom you can be, not the best at the pep talks with the boys but you are so good with fashion and everything besides boys." My mom laughed as she hugged me tighter to her body. "That's right, I am not good with the boy talks and I know the pregnancy has made me kind of ditzy but I couldn't be happier with such a smart daughter."

"Mom, you are one of the smartest people I know."

My mom laughed as she let out a sigh, "College was rough but we got through it together." I looked at her and she nodded, "You would sit on the couch with me doing homework, God, I knew you were going to be smart."

I rolled my eyes softly as I looked at my mom, "Then when your dad made it big, I just didn't look for a job as a teacher."

"You never seemed like the working time."

My mom laughed and nodded, "That is because I was never the working type, and I hated working. I loved spending my days with you." I rested my head onto my mom's chest as I put my hand on her stomach; I felt one of the babies kick as I smiled. "I could see how sleeping would be a problem."

"Yea, just trying to sleep was rough."

My mom and I talked for what felt like forever, she would have a contraction and we would stop as she breathed through it. I only moved twice for her to be checked but I would go right back as if I was six all over again.

We talked about Troy, dad and her when they were young, and how our lives were going to be changing forever. My dad had texted me at one point saying he had landed and was on his way to the hospital, I told him that mom was only half way through, then he called to talk to her.

She was getting an epidural as I let her lean against me. "You need to do my hair some time," I told her as I noticed her even braid through her hair, it was really cute and she had time to do it even when she was in labor.

"I love playing with your hair, maybe one time before your and Troy's date,"

"Sounds like a great idea," I told her as the doctor was done and they leaned her back into the bed. She closed her eyes to rest for a moment, "I loved this time with you, we are going to have days like this together,"

"Sounds fantastic," I mumbled as I sat down next to her again, "Kylie," I turned to see my dad as I let a big grin slip over my face. "Daddy!" I jumped off the bed as I went over to pull him into a hug. "Gabs," he said kissing my temple, I hugged onto him as I pressed my face into his chest.

He moved both of us forward as he wrapped my mom into a hug too. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, better than Gabi's birth but maybe because Gabi here has been keeping my mind off things since we are just talking to each other."

"Sounds like a lot of fun," my dad looked me into my eye as he winked, I took a step back as my mom and dad began to talk to each other. It was a little after five in the evening as I pulled out my phone. I pressed dial as I walked towards the window, the sun still high in the sky.

"This is Troy, call you back once I am done on the baseball fields." I smiled as I left him a short message telling him I was just checking in. I stretched out as I sat down in a chair nearby, my stomach growled as I hadn't eaten since this morning. My mom yawned as my dad smoothed his fingers over her forehead.

I smiled as I picked up my bag, "I am going to go find some food," I told them as I began to walk out. "Wait," my mom said, "You should wait, and I really don't think it is going to be much longer." I looked at my mom and then over to my dad as I felt my stomach growl with hunger.

"Can I please just go downstairs and find food? I am starving. I haven't eaten since before I went to Troy's game." I told her, my mom looked at me closely as she finally sighed giving in. "Honey, you can not hold your daughter captive in this room."

"Thank you!" I said escaping the room, "Plus it will give you alone time!" I shouted at them both, I caught smiles before my phone rang in my pocket.

"Hey," Troy said smoothly as I answered, "Are you not playing a baseball game?" I asked him, a smile playing at my lips. "My team is, right now I am sitting on the bench watching them play since they want me to rest or some bullshit like that."

"Ohh…sounds like fun."

"Sure, anyways, I love you and how is everything going?" Getting off the elevator, I walked into the café as I began to pull food off of the shelves. I was so hungry.

"I guess okay, my mom and I have done a lot of talking."

"Good. I am glad you did a lot of talking, I am going to come see you once I am done."

"It will be like ten o clock," I told him with a smile, "So…I want to see these rotten children that will take fifty percent of my time away from you."

"Funny." My voice carried sarcasm as Troy laughed, "I will text you later love, and I will see you later tonight."

"Good. I love you."

"Love you too,"

After hanging up, I sat and ate the mountain of food in front of me. "I don't think I have ever seen you eat so much food before." I turned around with my mouth full of chips, my cheeks bulging out, and my teeth crunching the chips together. "Hm?" I asked, my dad laughed as he pulled out a chair.

"How is mom doing?" I asked taking another bite out of a sandwich I was eating, then a sip of my water. "Good."

"Good, are you excited because I am," my dad smiled as he played with the pen in front of him. "Of course I am excited, I get to see my two new babies that I am going to love even when they challenge me like you do all the time." I smirked as he reached over for a chip himself.

My dad didn't speak for another minute before his eyes looked into mine, "Troy was talking to me after your guys date and he said you sometimes feel like you don't exist," my dads face twitched as I slowly pushed my food away. "Troy wasn't supposed to tell you that," anger boiled in my blood as I couldn't believe Troy would tell my dad that.

"No…he was right to tell us that. I talked about it with your mom and I didn't realize how much lately we havent talked like we should."

My eyes focused on the table as my fingers twirled on the table. "Gabi…do you really feel like that?" I sucked in a breath as I looked over at my dad. "Sometimes, I mean not all the time like when you were getting ready to leave and we moved, I didn't, I was like your center of your attention for the whole month." I paused to collect my thoughts. "But before we moved here it was always you and mom talking, I would sometimes go a day without even talking to you."

My dad let out a long sigh, "Now that there is distance it might be a day or two without talking. It hurts when that happens, I know you are busy with baseball and mom is pregeant with the twins. Mom is always the best and we do talk but nothing like today and recently with you has been amazing so if you are asking about lately, I think it has been the best."

"So you are talking about later like in New York?" I fiddled with my finger, "Yea, in New York then when you left with mom pregnant."

"Oh…"

"Then I found Troy and it all became better, I felt like there was always somebody to call and be with."

"That should be us Gabi; you shouldn't have to go to somebody else." I sighed softly before I walked over to sit in my dads lap. "Daddy, I will always love you and you will be my favorite person in the world. You are always there and I do want to talk to you all the time but it was time for me to make that leap. I have Troy now, he loves to talk and you have two new babies who need all of you attention."

"Gabi you will always be my baby," my dad pushed hair behind my ear, "You will always need my attention like when you were three, I was in the minor leagues and your mom had traveled to come see me. She brought you and you were living in this pick tutu." I smiled knowing which one he was talking about.

"Well your mom and I were talking; you were pulling on my baseball pants, trying to get my attention. You were talking to my teammates and trying to get my attention, God you were so stubborn. You would not take no as an answer, so I finally my best friend made me turn to look at you, you did this little dance for me and I think I broke down in tears. I had missed you more than I realized and I didn't let you go for a long time."

I hugged on my dad's neck as I pressed my cheek into his. "If you want me to be your baby and request your attention, I can, I love you."

"I love you too Ella, I love you too. Trust me; nobody knows how much you are my number one. You have been through a hell of a lot that these two babies will never go through."

My dad's callused thumbs traced over my cheeks as I hugged him tighter. "You will be my number one."

"Are you already picking favorites?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>I paced the waiting room quietly as I had decided this should be something between my mom and dad. I mean if I was five when this happened, I wouldn't have been in there just because I was seventeen doesn't make anything different.<p>

My grandma and grandpa, my mom's parents, were sitting in the chairs as my dads parents were driving in from Utah, where they had moved for my Grandpa Montez's job a few years ago.

"Gabi, they will be out when it's over."

"It's been like forty five minutes,"

"Yea, it takes a while," my grandfather joked; I shot him a look as he chuckled. My grandparents and I all had a close relationship from when I was little.

I checked my phone as it was a little past nine. Despite my mom saying she felt it was close, it was not. It had taken several more hours for anything to happen. I sat down in my chair softly as I pulled my feet up to my chest. I rested my head onto knees as I let out a long breath. I let my eyes watch the clock in front of me as people drifted in and out of the room.

All I wanted was to meet my new siblings; I really wanted to meet them. My fingers crossed together as I watched the clock hit ten. One hour and forty five minutes.

Hearing the doors swish open, my eyes drifted over to see a tall guy, backwards baseball cap, navy jersey, and white baseball pants that were dirty. I jumped up as I rushed forward to wrap my arms around his neck. His arms scooping over my waist, "Hey there pretty lady."

I smiled as he pulled back to give me a delicate kiss, "Any word yet?" I shook my head as Troy kissed the top of my head. We moved back into the lobby. "How were the rest of your games?" I asked my legs crossed over his as my fingers wrapped around his. "Great. We went 2-1 we shouldn't have lost the last one but it was stupid. Anyways, I think you are pretty damn hot right now."

I giggled as I pushed my fingers through his hair, "Well your dirty baseball pants are turning me on,"

Troy laughed as he dusted them off, his Nike running shoes loose on his feet. I yawned resting my head on his shoulder. "Sleep is over taking you right now," Troy mumbled I could feel my grandparents stare. They had met Troy and they knew we were dating but our conversation must have not been helping.

"It," yawn, "really is."

Troy let his fingers tap against my knee. His fingers strokes going back and forth. He then nudged me as I lifted open my eyes and then my head to see my dad standing about seven feet in front of me. A scrub shirt one with his shorts he was wearing. I jumped up from Troy's lap as I went forward to my dad.

"Everything went great; both twins are healthy at a whole five pounds a piece." I grinned as I hugged my dad, "Boys? Girls?"

"One girl and one boy," I jumped up and down as my dad laughed, "Would you like to meet your new siblings?" his voice was soft, a soft I havent heard since I was probably twelve. I nodded my head as I threw a glance at Troy. "I will be waiting right here, go," I nodded as my dad took me back.

"Who was boy first?"

"The boy…" my dad said throwing a glance at me. "He is adorable Gabi, so cute and he looks a lot like me." I smiled as my dad dragged me through the corridors.

"Then your sister, oh my God, she looks just like you when you were a baby." I squeezed my dads hand as he finally brought me to a room.

He walked in as my mom looked exhausted. Her hair was pulled back tightly and her face was still very red. She was holding a pink ball as I felt a gush of emotions wash over me. I could see a nurse examine the little boy over in the corner. His cry running through the room, I felt my throat tighten just looking. My mom looked up giving me a smile. "Come here," she whispered.

My dad walked over stripping off the scrub top to reveal the Yankee shirt before going over to my brother. My mom relaxed against the bed as she handed me my little sister. She was tiny, her face was tiny and I couldn't believe she was breathing.

I held her tightly in my arms as she stretched out and whined, a cry leaving her mouth. I took a deep breath before rocking her slightly, "Hey, it's just your big sister." I told her as I let my fingers of my free hand run over her forehead. She turned in my arms as I kissed her forehead.

"I think we should tell her the names," my mom mentioned over to my dad. "Yea, I think we should." My dad looked over at me as he picked up the tiny little boy in the blanket before walking over. He sat at the edge of my mom's bed as I sat on the foot of it.

"You are holding Lillian Paige Montez," I felt tears catch in my throat as I looked at me dad who only nodded once, "Then I am holding my stud, Cameron Levi Montez," a tear spilled over my cheek as my dad gave my mom Cameron before he came over touching Lillian's forehead.

"I already have one hell of a kid and now I have three. I couldn't be happier," my dad said, I swallowed hard as I looked down at Lillian again. "I think they both have one hell of a family."

My mom gave me Cameron as they took pictures of us three together before I gave them both to my mom for us to take a picture as a family. My dad sighed before looking at his watch, "I better let your grandparents come back here and meet them," I stopped my dad. "Wait, mom, do you care if Troy comes backs here to meet them? I mean if not it will be fine."

"Honey, Troy has seen me at some gross moments. I think after childbirth I look normal," I rolled my eyes; my mom was back to her normal self. I skipped out into the hallway as I felt a smile cross over my features. I burst into the waiting room as my grandparents stood up.

"They are ready for you guys," my eyes looked over at Troy who was looking up at me. I waved my hand for him to come closer as he stood up. Once my grandparents left I buried my head into Troy's chest. "They picked the names I picked out and they are so cute Troy."

Troy kissed the top of my head, "If they look anything like you,"

I pulled back as Troy wiped one of my two or three tears away. "Cameron and Lillian," Troy smiled as he leaned forward to cherish my face, "When we have kids, you are defiantly naming them."

"That better not be anytime soon either." I felt a smile creep across my face as Troy looked straight ahead. "No sir that will not be soon."

"Come on Gabs, let's go." My dad said I pulled Troy's hand as he laughed. "You get to meet my new favorite people."

"You already met me…" Troy said stopping in the hallway, I laughed before pushing him backwards. "You are crazy," Troy smirked before he pulled me into his arms, his arm resting my shoulder. "Can I stay the night at your house tonight?" I asked him, "Of course you can,"

"Good, because I was going to either you liked it or not."

Troy pressed his lips to my temple before we entered the room together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this was bad..yeah yeah. So anyways, I am posting this chapter and I can not concentrate much longer. This damn boy wont tell me information. Anyways! I am going on a two to three week break! I know, the middle of summer, you would think I would have the whole world to write but…I don't. I have a lot of volleyball and then there is this new guy who I have been talking to oh and what else, my computer is dying! Dying! I need a new friking battery. Ugh. So two to three weeks. Promise. <strong>

**Love you all! **

**Review! **


	21. Not Planned

Chapter 21 – Not Planned

I wrapped my arms tightly around my pillow as I heard my door creep open and the crying grow louder. "Cameron, please," I heard Lillian from away as I groaned quietly before pulling the pillow from my head to look over at my mom. "I am really sorry Gabi, he just won't fall asleep and I need to feed Lillian and if I set him down, he screams bloody murder."

I closed my eyes as she crept forward. I patted the spot next to me as she laid him down, "I will be back later for him," I nodded as he quieted. It had been a week since the birth of the twins. My mom had stayed for three days before they went home. My dad was here for one night and I hadn't seen much of Troy as they were in Arizona playing baseball and had gotten home tonight.

Cameron looked into my eye as I laid him down on my chest. He cried for a few moments longer until I rubbed his back. My eyes scanned over to the alarm clock as it was a little after three in the morning. Cameron's small body shivered against me as I adjusted his little hat and pulled on his swaddled body.

I heard Lillian stop crying as a short yawn escaped my mouth. I picked up my phone to look at it as Troy had texted me saying they were back home as of midnight. I had been past out at midnight. The past week had been hell. Cameron and Lillian were on totally two different schedules and they would wake up an hour apart.

They were slowly becoming into one schedule but they would cry all the time. My head pounded constantly and I enjoyed escaping for little things like going to the store to get diapers. I had sometimes taken one twin while the other one would sleep so my mom could sleep. She was tired and so I could hardly complain.

My big fingers wrapped around Cameron's wrist as I kissed his temple. He had fallen asleep as I stood up from my bed, my leg collapsed but I kept my grip on Cameron tight.

Taking him down the hall to my mom's room where they were both sleeping right now. I walked in as my mom rested her head on the backboard of the bed, her eyes closed as Lillian nursed. "He fell asleep in my bed," my voice was lazy and tired as I let my arms gently let Cameron down into the bed.

"Thank you sweetie," she opened her eyes as she then looked at me, "Shit, I think you are as tired as me." My body weakened as I collapsed down onto the bed. "I am really tired,"

"It's not easy."

"No."

I then rolled over to look at my moms, "Can I go to Troy's house to get some solid hours of sleep and then I can come back and take care of the twins while you get some solid hours of sleep?"

"Gabi, you deserve some solid hours but to Troy's? It's three in the morning,"

"I will call him and tell him, it's been about five days since we have seen each other too. I am awake enough to drive, I promise, its not that long either."

My mom let a look of concern cross her face as Lillian moved around before crying. I cringed and I waited for Cameron but nothing came. "Go, please text me once you are there." I got up as I went over to kiss her cheek. "I will be back at noon or sometime okay?"

"Go, I love you."

"I love you too mom!" I ran out of the room before she changed her mind. I grabbed my sweatshirt as I slipped it on, grabbed my keys and my bag before I grabbed a pair of shorts for tomorrow. I then dashed down the stairs as I got into my car starting it and backing out.

I wasn't going to call Troy because I knew he wouldn't answer. He was passed out in his bed after pitching two games, not to full but two totals. His arm had been iced and I knew he was really tired. His phone could be on full blast right now and he wouldn't hear it.

His window is usual unlocked or he had given me a key to his house to get in. It was his key and Jack and Lucille knew I had it. It was because of the babies, so if something like this, I was welcome. It had been discussed by both sets of parents and I was invited at any hour.

I leaned forward as I pulled into the Bolton's driveway, I texted my mom, as I decided I would go for the window first so I wouldn't accidently wake up Luke or Emily. Once I climbed up the tree with skill, I pulled on his window for it to tug open. I grinned as I probably looked like a robber right now. I pulled one leg over as I let my body contact with the floor but the house didn't move.

Pushing up against the ground, I moved towards Troy's bed as my flip-flops kicked off my feet. I looked at Troy as he was cuddled up with his pillow; I smiled softly as I lay down next to him as he stirred in the bed. I pulled the blankets up around my shoulder as Troy shifted before his eyes opened.

"Brie?" he grumbled, his words shuffled into the pillow. "I am here to grab some serious sleep," my eyes were already closing as Troy moved his arms to pull me close.

Not one more word was said as he stroked my hair for a minute until he had fallen back asleep. I rested my head onto his chest as my eyes and brain were done. I was soon asleep.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I stretched out my legs as I groaned; I rolled over onto my back as I looked to my left to see Gabi sleeping next to me. I felt confused until I remember her crawling into my bed but I thought it was just a dream. Her curls graced the pillows as she was fast asleep.

She had mentioned several times that she was very tired, very tired and her mom kept asking for help. She had helped and her dad said he was happy but I have never seen her so tired.

My eyes rolled to the clock as it was a little past ten thirty, I needed to go for a run as my arm was sore from pitching in the semi finals, I wasn't pitching my best as I only lasted four and one thirds of an inning. I got up from the bed as Gabi rolled over onto her stomach before letting a soft snore leave her mouth.

I smiled as I pushed off the bed. I went to change into a pair of light blue basketball shorts with a long sleeve white t-shirt with my baseball team on the back. I reached for my fully charged phone and my ear buds as I ran my fingers through my hair. I could hear movement downstairs as I shut my door quietly leaving a note for Gabi incase she woke up.

Bouncing down the stairs I walked into the kitchen as I pulled my sleeves up to my elbow. I examined my arm to look for any swelling. I was going to run about five to six miles to get any swelling out of my arm and then rotated it slowly. "Good morning Troy," I looked over to see my dad sitting on the couch playing with Luke.

"Good morning," I said stretching my arms up and over my head. "Gabi came over last night, I have no clue at what time but she is curled up in my bed right now sleeping."

"Her mom sent your mom a text at about three thirty saying she was coming over to get some solid sleep. I guess not much of that has been going around."

I shook my head as I went into the kitchen to grab a banana followed by a protein shake from the fridge to drink. Emily came in from outside as she looked at me. "Why do you sleep for so long?"

"I just played a lot of baseball, I am tired oh and do you want to go meet Gabi's baby brother and sister?" I asked her, Emily's eyes shot up as she looked at me. "Really?" I nodded my head, "Sure but you are going to have to let Gabi sleep for as long as she wants. She is in my room so please be quiet, we can also grab some dinner tonight if you want."

"Really?" I nodded as I cringed, I had yet to spend some time with Gabi lately but I would take her out on a date tomorrow. Somewhere, not here, or in this small town we live in. I need to do some research.

"Sure, I have to go for a run though, so if she wakes up hold her hostage. I should be about an hour." I picked up my phone as I tucked it between my hip and boxers where it never slides. I began to play my playlist as I left the house.

Running became a second nature to me as I jogged around the town as I ran three miles to a gas station to buy water and ran the other three miles back. My feet pounded as we had lost due to my poor performance at the semi final game. Losing was always rough but you can not win them all. Going to the big league came was interesting as a lot of people had been looking at me.

Many colleges had begun to talk to me as I was a senior now. I smiled as I thought of Gabi and potential dates we could do tomorrow, hell, a movie and dinner would be great but she doesn't strike me as the type. I pounded the thought as my feet hit the ground faster than I could imagine.

I looked at my watch as the songs switched up in my ear. I smiled as I thought of a date where we could go to a drive in movie together after a dinner. That seems more like her type, I could bring some ice cream and I could borrow my dad's truck so we could lie out in the back together.

That would be a great idea. I hit the last mile as it had been about fifty minutes since I had last left the house. I finished the last mile strong before I stopped and walked to my house. My fingers laced across the back of my neck as I took deep breaths in and out as I traveled up the driveway taking long drinks of my water.

Once I walked into the door as I moved into the house. It was still quiet as Emily was lying on the couch, Luke and my dad appeared to be in the backyard as I went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I then collapsed on the couch next to Emily. "How was your run?"

"Fantastic. How was volleyball practice?" I asked, "It's not until tomorrow."

"Oh…" I broke the cap as I rested my head back against the couch. "Troy?"

"Mhm?"

"Are you really serious about taking me out to dinner tonight after seeing Gabi's siblings?"

"Sure, you are just going to have to really listen to Gabi."

Emily quieted as we both watched what was on the TV as I went into the kitchen to find some food for both of us to eat. I made us both a sandwich before I went back into the living room to eat with her. "Em…do you like me?" I asked her, "I love you Troy, you are my brother."

"We fight…a lot."

"We are different."

"You are really smart and witty."

Emily laughed as she turned in her spot as I adjusted my foot. I crossed my arms over my chest as I heard movement upstairs as I looked up to see Gabi standing at the top, rubbing her eyes back and forth. "Brie," I said, she rubbed her eyes some more as a yawn left her mouth.

She got to the bottom of the step before padding her feet over towards me. I set my plate onto the side table as Gabi plopped down into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her as I pulled her into my chest. My lips brushing against her forehead, "Good afternoon baby girl,"

She murmured something as she snuggled her head into my chest. I squeezed her tight as I put repeated kisses on her forehead. "So we are leaving for Colorado next week on Wednesday, so not this one but the next." I told her as my fingers brushed over a sliver of skin near her belly.

She pouted as her head looked up at me, "Don't think like that, I want you to come with me, it's my turn to treat you to a vacation." Her face shifted before looking at the door and then the clock. "I have baby duty in twenty minutes," she whispered, her voice tired and worn.

"Brie, you are not there mother."

"But there mother is my mother and my dad is away and she needs help. My mom is worse than I am and I am scared that she might hurt Cameron or Lillian." I sighed as I sat her up in my lap, "I am coming over with you and helping. Emily wants to meet your siblings too."

She looked at Emily as Emily smiled, a plead crossing her face as she really had been begging me to take her over there. "I have baby duty until my mom wakes up, then I am free, I will probably sleep."

I brushed her hair out of her face as I leaned forward to kiss her lips lightly. "I love you Brie," she didn't move as I kissed her forehead again, "I am going to take a fast shower then I will follow you back to your house okay? You have to wait for me though."

She nodded as she made no move to go away from me. I leaned forward a little as she moaned and I laughed. "Brie, babe, come on,"

She took a few moments to move until she sat up, her hair was crazy, her shirt shifted and crinkled and her shorts rided up all the way as her eyes looked sleepy. I gave her a cute smile as she looked down at herself and groaned. "I look like a complete slob; I must be so gross looking. I probably have puke on this shirt and I don't know what else."

I laughed again as I leaned forward, "You look like a hot mess, you are beautiful Brie, you look the best like this." Her eyes looked into mine as she shook her head, "Hell no. You are dreaming honey."

A chuckle escaped my mouth as I kissed her, "You are forever beautiful Brie, and I don't care how you look." She blushed as I squeezed her fingers. "Go shower, I am going to work on my hot mess."

My fingers brushed across her forehead as I leaned forward to kiss her. "Go." She repeated.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

After fixing my clothes, a new pair of shorts and one of Troy's old t-shirts, I went back downstairs to see Emily lying on the couch as she was watching TV. I see Luke and Jack standing around in the kitchen as I moved in.

"Good afternoon Gabi!" I smiled as I ran my fingers through my tousled hair. Luke came running over in a pair of little shorts with a cropped tshirt with a baseball on the front. "Gabi!" I smiled as I bent over to pick him up. "You look tired, your mom texted us saying you were coming over."

"I am now on baby duty once Troy gets out of the shower." I settled Luke on my waist as my fingers held onto his butt. "You are tough helping out."

"It's the least I can do, my mom is way worse than I am. She hasn't done this in a long time and she had help from grandparents and my dad. Now it's just her with two babies."

Jack smiled as Luke squirmed down before going over to help Jack. "Emily, if you are going you needs to get ready, right now." Troy snapped I turned on my heel as I saw Troy. A fitted black tshirt with a pair of Nike shorts that drifted in the middle of his knee. A pair of flip flops on showing his very uneven tan lines.

"I think you need to lie out." I commented Troy looked down to see her feet were pale white. Troy laughed as he the lifted his shorts just a tad to show how much more white he is there.

"If it wasn't for a few shirtless workouts, I would probably be white on my chest too." I giggled as Troy came over wrapped one of is arms around my waist. My hip driving into his stomach as he kissed my temple softly. "Troy doesn't forget, you have an early morning cage session tomorrow and then some stuff with Lance and Gary."

"I got it dad,"

"I am just reminding you."

"Well tomorrow night, I am booked." I looked over at Troy as he shrugged his shoulder, "Don't look at me like that," Troy said to me, his smile bouncing around in my eyes. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" I asked him, my eyebrows rising up. "That if for me to know and for you to never find out."

Troy left my side as he picked up his keys, club hat, and some gum before he turned to look at me. A look of amusement on my face. Jack laughed as Luke was watching both of us. "Just be ready at six thirty tomorrow, casual." Troy shrugged as he walked out the door, "Come on Em!"

My eyes glanced over at Jack as he laughed before turning back to whatever he and Luke were doing. I pushed off the counter as I grabbed my own keys and said goodbye to Luke and Jack. Emily wanted to ride with me as she got into the passenger seat.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"My eleventh birthday is on a week from Saturday!"

"That is awesome! When is your brother's birthday?"

"Who? Luke?"

I shook my head, "Troy," I looked in my rearview mirror to see Troy following me closely. "Oh, his birthday is at the end of July." I turned to look at her and she nodded, "July 28th, they started him in school early."

"So Troy will be eighteen at the end of July…" my mind thought about him being eighteen before his senior year even started. I sighed softly as he was seven months older than me, which was perfectly fine in all the matter. Once I looked at my house, I pulled in as I looked at Emily.

"Alright, we can't go in before I talk to you both."

We both got out of the car as Troy got out of the car himself. He placed his Oakley's on top of his head as he clapped his hands. "I am ready to see my two other favorite people. I havent seen them since the hospital."

"Yea, here are some rules. We have to keep them from crying as much as possible, happy, sleeping, I don't know, just quiet. We might even take them out of the house so my mom can sleep."

"Gabi, if we need to, we can take them to my house for a few hours."

"We can talk to my mom; I don't want to intrude because we would have to take the sleeper,"

"Luke still has his; it's only been in the basement a few months. Luke's crib is still up in his room with his big boy bed, we have all the stuff. You would just need to take a diaper bag and food."

"We can talk to my mom, like I said, I havent been in charge of both of them by myself."

"Another good thing, my dad is home all day. I mean, he has raised three of us."

"It may be a good thing then, I don't know, just be quiet incase all of them are sleeping." Emily nodded as I walked forward to go inside the house. I peered in to see Lillian on the floor lying on her back while my mom was feeding Cameron.

"Mom, we have company." I said she wasn't too shy about the breastfeeding. People had been in and out of the house for the past week. She turned bags heavy under her eyes as she yawned. "Thank goodness, I was wondering if you were still sleeping." Cameron must have finished because she laid him back down onto the floor as he squirmed.

Emily's face filled with joy as she walked hesitantly forward. "You can go ahead Emily, just be gentle." I told her, she looked at me as she sat on the floor. Lilly was wrapped in a tight pink blanket and a little bow sitting on her forehead. Cameron was squirming in a frog blanket as I sat down next to my mom.

"So I was thinking I should just take Lillian and Cameron to Troy's house. Jack is there all day and can help if I need something, you won't hear them crying and we don't have to worry about being quiet with them. Troy said that they have the playpen and crib still set up from Luke."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea but," my mom's eyes went over to Troy as he nodded, "It's perfectly fine. I shot my dad a text message to make sure it would be fine and he said yea. I know Gabi deserved some of that sleep and you look very tired Mrs. Montez,"

"Kylie Troy, its Kylie. Also I don't care but there arent many bottles made, I think I only have like four, I could pump two more if that's what you need."

"It just depends how long you want to sleep."

"I will pump two more if you go put a diaper bag together and get them ready to go. Getting them out of this house probably won't be a bad thing." My mom grumbled I went upstairs to pack a diaper bag while Troy watched Emily and held Cameron while Emily held Lilly.

Grabbing blankets, clothes, socks, diapers, pacifiers, and anything else a baby would need for probably a couple of hours away from the house. Four bottles would have probably been enough, two for each baby over four hours. That means she is planning on six hours of me having the twins.

My phone rang as I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Heard you used that key for the first time." I sighed as I sat down in the rocking chair, leaning back against it holding my weight. "Daddy, when can you come home?" I asked, my dad sighed softly, "I requested not to be part of the All-Star game, so in July for a week, I might make a trip when we go to Arizona."

I sighed softly again, a yawn slipping through my throat. "How is your mom holding up?"

"I am getting ready to take the twins over to Troy's house so I can watch them for the rest of the night and mom can get some serious sleep. I hope they sleep a long time tonight."

"Doubtful. A five pound baby is always hungry, I would know." I rolled my eyes as he was talking about me again, "Don't be mean,"

My dad laughed as he began to talk about his schedule, "Wait, you are going to be in Colorado next week?"

"Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday." I smiled, "Why?"

"Oh, I forgot about interleague play, so never mind." I waved it off as I needed to call my grandma. She had stayed most of this week to help out but went back home. My dad's parents were coming out next week to come see the twins and help my mom out some more.

"I better go get the twins ready, I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetie, send me some pictures."

"Will do."

Once I hung up, I grabbed both car seats before heading downstairs. I placed both of the car seats on the couch. Lilly's was pink with Yankees signs all over it and then Cameron has a navy one. It was a gift from some of the players on the team.

"I have six bottles in the fridge, I am going to take a shower then I am going to crash." I nodded, "I will call if anything happens." She nodded as she moved out of the living room and a yawn slipping through her mouth. Cameron began to whine as they had both just been fed, hopefully a nap in there future.

Emily had Cameron so I took him first, I unwrapped his blanket to reveal himself in a sleeper that was a dark blue. I took off his hat and laid him down into the car seat. Troy picked up Lilly as he did the same. She was in the same clothes but a different color. We both buckled them in as his eyes caught mine. "Do you want me to grab the bottles?" I shook my head, "I can, and I want to grab water."

"I'll get it. You go get them settled into the car."

I sighed as I handed him the diaper bag. Troy smiled as I picked up both car seats; Emily grabbed one of the blankets as I took them outside as I heard the shower turn on. Emily opened the door as she then opened up the car doors.

I placed both of them in the car as I made sure they were buckled in. I fixed both of the blankets as I noticed they were both falling asleep. I brushed my fingers over there faces as I shut my car door and Troy came bouncing out of the house, the garage door shutting behind him.

"Thanks." Troy nodded, "This should be fun. You and I babysitting one week old babies," my smile shifted as Troy looked at Emily. "Emily, come on, you can ride with me."

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

Emily got into my car as she looked at me; "The dinner isn't going to happen tonight…" her face fell as the words tumbled out of her mouth. I sighed as I started my car, "No, probably not. I will take you out for your birthday, before dad and I leave for Colorado."

Emily turned to look out the window as I frowned, "I just, and I want to help Gabi out. I am taking her on a date tomorrow night."

"Why can't we go to dinner together?" I blew a thing of air out of my mouth, "Friday night, you and me. You can pick the restaurant and then we can pick up some ice cream."

Emily still didn't turn to look at me as I drove the car. "Do you not see how hard I am trying?" I asked her, frustration leaking from my skin. "You are almost eleven Emily, I am almost eighteen and God, Luke is almost three. We have such an age difference, all we do is fight."

Emily still didn't talk, I was pissed and she finally turned towards me. "Whatever Troy, you don't have to take me out. It wouldn't be any fun because you are forced to. You would rather spend all of your time with Gabi or playing baseball."

I didn't respond as I was pissed off. She will never understand my dream; there is nothing she understands like that. Once I pulled into the driveway, she stormed out not giving Gabi a second look. I bit down on my lip as I got out, going over to help Gabi. My mom was home at the moment for lunch.

She worked at a law firm doing something that I didn't understand. Gabi handed me Cameron's car seat as I picked up the diaper bag and we both walked towards the house.

"Emily is mad because I told her I would take her out tonight for dinner…"

"You can still take her out." Gabi mentioned I looked down at Cameron as he was asleep in his car seat. "I have to admit, I want to spend my time with you though."

"Troy, you asked me to go to Colorado, you are going to miss your sisters birthday is sounds like. The least you can do is take her out to dinner. Thanks for offering your house up for a few hours but you don't have to re organize your life for me."

I opened the door as I groaned, "Gabi, I want to. You are my life at the moment, I just, I want to be with you."

Gabi rolled her eyes as we made it inside the house. My mom was sitting at the counter talking with my dad when she spotted us. "Babies!" she cried, my eyes darted to Cameron as I set his car seat on the counter next to where Gabi put Lilly. My mom got up, her heels tapping against the ground as I leaned back onto the counter.

"They are so tiny and cute!" Gabi smiled as she unbuckled Lillian and gave her to my mom. She looked down at Lillian before her eyes wondered to Luke. "I can not believe he will be three in August."

"Are you guys all back to back?"

I laughed, "Emily is June, I am July, and Luke is August."

"Three months in a row," my dad murmured, Gabi laughed before I reached for the bottle of water sitting on the counter. "How is your mom doing?" my mom asked, "Tired, very tired, I guess I was a lot easier than these two but since they are slowly becoming one baby as in schedule then I think it will become easier."

"The first month is the hardest." I licked my lips as I looked at my parents, "So, I asked Gabi if she wanted to go to Colorado with us." My dad perked up as his eyes flashed to mine. "Troy, that is a week from Wednesday, I don't know,"

"No, I would love to go. My dad is going to be there too, where are you playing at?"

"Steamboat," I said, her eyes glanced towards me. "My dad is playing in Denver. If I tell him, he can get you guy's seats and we can go to the game. When is your first game?"

"Thursday,"

"When are you leaving?"

"Wednesday, early morning," My voice was eager as she looked over at me, her brown eyes bouncing in amusement. "Well, they play Wednesday night in Denver. So if you wanted to stop, I can let my dad know and he can get us tickets."

My eyes jumped over to my parents as they shrugged, "I can email the team tonight and tell them the offer stands. Are you sure about this Gabi?" she nodded her head as she peered over at Cameron. "Dad is Luke's play pen down in the basement?"

"In his closet,"

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

My eyes rested as Troy plopped down next to me. It had been four hours, mostly sleeping and eating for the twins. I heard the front door open and shut as I turned my head to see Lucille walking in. She kicked off her heels as Troy reached over for my hand.

"Hey momma,"

"How are those adorable babies?" she asked coming into the room. Cameron was sleeping as Lillian had stirred a little. I looked up at the clock to see it was time for her to be awake as Cameron was closely following. They were very good about staying on a schedule but they needed to be on the same one.

"Goodness, I have never seen such beautiful children." Her eyes then glanced towards me, "Lillian is going to look just like you Gabi, I can already tell."

I smiled as Troy squeezed my hand, "Mom, you knew they were going to be beautiful, I mean do you see this older sister of there's? She is gorgeous."

My eyes darted to Troy as they narrowed, "Whatever," Troy only shook his head, "No way, you are so flipping gorgeous." Lucille laughed as she looked at the two of us. She had picked up Lillian who was awake and looking around. "I am going to have to agree. You are one very beautiful lady," I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as I blinked my eyes.

"I think I should be getting them home." I sighed, my back straightened out as I sat up, Troy didn't let go of my hand as he sighed. "Brie, no, stay."

"Troy, they need to get back home and my mom is probably going to be waking up soon."

"Come back over tonight, I will take Emily out to dinner and then we can hang out. Oh and remember that date tomorrow night." Troy winked as I shook my head, "I don't know Troy, I will see." Troy pouted as I pushed his shoulder backwards. "Please," he begged.

I giggled, "Yea, I don't know." Lucille smirked as she looked at the both of us. "You two little babies are going to be driven nuts by these two." She laid Lillian back into the little pop up playpen as I yawned. "I might come back. Just to get a break from that house and sleeping with two crying twins."

My eyes looked over at them; Cameron was moving his arms and legs as he began to cry. I stood up as I went over to pick him up gently. I let his head rest against my shoulder as I began to pick up both car seats.

Troy's eyes avoided mine as he started to do the same thing with Lillian. I yawned again as I buckled up Cameron. I gave him his pacifier before rubbing my eyes. I drifted the blanket over Cameron as Troy picked up Lillian's car seat. I grabbed the two other bottles followed by all extra things before putting them into the diaper bag.

"Thanks for helping out today," I said to Troy as we walked out, "You really didn't have to loan your house. I just hope my mom got plenty of sleep while we were out."

"I know you enjoyed your thirty minute nap." He said with a small grin. I nodded, "Yea, thanks for that. If it wasn't for Lillian's cry, I would have probably slept for hours."

"That is why you should come over tonight; get some solid hours of sleep again. Help your mom tomorrow, and then go out on a date with me. I promise you will not be disappointed. I do have a baseball practice, an after cage session so just remember six thirty, but since you are coming back.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I shut the door to my car. I leaned against the car as Troy put his hand on the hood of the car as he leaned himself forward. His face leaned into mine as he kissed me gently. My eyes blinked a few times as I kissed him again. "Have fun with Emily tonight okay?"

"I will see you later right?"

"I don't know Troy."

His lips twisted before he nodded, "Fine." I leaned forward to let my head rest in his chest. "I want to Troy, I just, what if my mom needs me?"

"You are not these kids mom Gabi, I know you feel like you have to help because your dad isn't around but you need to take care of yourself and be there sister."

"This is the most time I have spent with them since they came home from the hospital. I mean alone, without my mom." Troy sighed as he caressed my face with his hands. "If you don't come over tonight, I am coming to you."

"That isn't part of the parent agreement."

"No…it isn't but it's the same thing right?"

I laughed and I shook my head, "Troy, I love you but goodbye."

I moved from behind him as he pushed off the car. I got into the drivers seat as I waved to Troy, my car lurching forward. I sighed heavily as I leaned my head back against the headrest, a yawn slipping out of my throat. I kept my focus on the road in front of us but the car in front of me slammed on the brakes, my reflexes slow, I gasped as I jerked the wheel for only the car behind me to slam into my back end, my car colliding with both sides. I lurched forward as my head hit the steering wheel, the airbag popping out pushing me back against the seat.

Sirens, crying, a pounding drifting through my head as I felt cold, black, like I couldn't see anything. I moved my fingers as if I had been passed out for hours. I was no longer in the seat in the car as it was hard. The blaring of sirens never stopped.

"I think she is coming around," I moved my head as the pounding grew worse. "Ms. Montez…" another rip through my head as I tried to open my eyes as I looked up, the bright sky staring back down to me, "If you can hear me, blink twice."

I blinked twice as I wanted to move my hand once more but it hurt. I moaned quietly as he nodded, "Good, now there were two babies in the backseat, are those your children?" a sob built up in my throat as the pain in my head grew worse and the fact that I had let a car accident happen while my baby siblings were in the car.

"No." I choked out, "Siblings," my head began to hurt worse as the guy nodded. "The babies are fine. Perfectly fine. We are going to take you to the hospital to check you over okay?"

Tears washed down my cheeks as I closed my eyes again, the black overwhelming as I let it drag me in.

* * *

><p>"Kylie! What on God's name were you thinking? She isn't the mother!" I moved my head as it pounded, the beating of my pulse, I could feel my head beat faster as I felt groggy. I was cold. I was very cold. My head hurt like a bitch and my body was sore.<p>

"I was tired! She offered if she could go over to Troy's and get some sleep. I thought it would be okay, she would be well rested and when she came home, I would take over and everything would be fine after that."

A frustrated groan came out of the male, a very familiar male. "Well now are daughter is in the hospital,"

"Do you even care about the twins? You seem to care about Gabi, a lot more."

"Kylie, she is still my daughter. She is my daughter who is going through a change of no longer being an only child. Do you want to know what she told her boyfriend?"

"What? Is it something that will make all of this better?"

"She felt invisible to us." The conversation stopped, nobody spoke as a groan slipped through my lips. I just wanted the pounding in my head to stop and the yelling between my dad and mom was not helping.

"Gabi, sweetie," I felt my dad's rough hand on mine as I blinked my eyes several times before I let my brown eyes meet my dads brown eyes. My lips were chapped and my throat was bone dry. I wanted to speak but my voice cracked on first command. "Shh…your fine, just a mild concussion." He whispered my head spun in a circle as I whimpered.

"Are you in pain?" I nodded as tears formed in my eyes. A cry bolted from the room as they spilled over, "God, Kylie," my dad looked over at my mom as I moved my fingers to cover my head. My dad hugged me towards his chest as he pushed back my hair. I could feel like it was late as my dad was one, here and they were in California and two it was dark outside.

The crying finally stopped as the tears didn't. "I will go find you a nurse okay?" I nodded as he left. I closed my eyes again as I pulled the blanket up and around as I heard my dad come back in. "Sir, what happened?" I heard Troy's panicked voice as I then felt his warm hand grab my hand. "Troy, don't overreact. Some ass braked in front of her and she must have been out of it a little as she hit the breaks and she was hit from both sides."

I opened my eyes as Troy smiled down at me, "Hey baby girl," he brushed some hair out of my face as I coughed and my fingers went straight to my head. "The nurses are coming okay," my dad was standing on the other side of me as I looked around. "Water," I finally said.

My dad nodded as he drifted to find something as Troy pulled his hands closer to mine. "Baby girl," he whispered, his fingers stretching out as I felt tears well up in my eyes again. "My head," I whispered, "Shh…im sorry baby girl. I know how bad these headaches are."

His fingers laced with mine as my dad came back; he gave me a quick drink of water as I rolled over onto my back. I sat up as a rush of dizziness came over me. I shut my eyes tightly as somebody came in and they asked me to open my eyes. I slowly did as Troy was standing close by and my dad not far off.

"Good. How bad does your head hurt from 1-10."

"9." I whispered, "Any dizziness?"

I nodded my head as the doctor nodded, "Alright, we are going to discharge you tonight." The doctor's eyes flickered to the corner of the room. "I understand that you have two new siblings, the crying, will not help anything. Is there anywhere she can go to have some peace?"

"Yes," Troy spoke quickly, "My house, my bed or whatever makes you guys comfortable to open for her." I closed my eyes resting against the back of the bed I was laying in. "That is fine by me." My dad spoke softly, "I have to get back to the team tomorrow night,"

My eyes opened slowly as I looked at him, "They let you have the night off?"

"When I heard you were in a car accident, I finished the ninth and left. It was an afternoon game." I shifted as Troy squeezed my hand, "Well I suggest keeping her in that place until all symptoms are gone."

I took a deep breath as they gave me some pills. "You need to go fill this for her medication." The doctor began to give instructions that I ignored because my head pounded. My eyes couldn't stay open for much longer as Troy was shaking my shoulder lightly.

"Brie, you need to get dressed. Do you want your mom to come help you?" I blinked as I looked up at him. My unresponsive look came with a small chuckle. "I will get your mom."

Troy left and I realized I was in the room alone. My fingers brushed my head as I realized two of my fingers were taped and my wrist was bandaged up.

The door to my room opened as my mom walked in, she was in a pair of Yoga pants with a soft look on her face. A baggy sweatshirt to cover up her body. "I am so sorry Gabi," her voice cracked as she came over to me. She wrapped me into a hug as I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry that I could have hurt the twins more."

"No, I shouldn't have made you watch them today." I shook my head as I only began to cry myself. "I just want to get out of here." I whispered my mom nodded her head as she helped me up but my legs buckled and my head spun in a fast circle. "Are you still in a bra?"

I nodded my head as I though I was. I looked down as I was in my sports bra. "We can get your shorts on and then I am going to have Troy help you change your shirt, he is just standing outside. He is very worried about you."

Once I had my shorts on, I moved to lie back down as my mom opened the door as Troy could hold me up to change into my V-neck I was wearing. It had spatters of blood from I don't know where. Once Troy came back in, he helped pull my gown over my head as my mom handed him a shirt.

I cried out in pain as Troy stopped and he pressed his lips to my temple. "Shh…" I laid my head back against him as we finally got my shirt on when they brought a wheelchair in. Troy helped me over to it as my mom scheduled another appointment for two weeks from today unless symptoms become worse.

Before I knew what was happening, I was in my parent's car with the twins in the back seat. They were both fast asleep as I rested my head against the car window. It pounded but we pulled into the Bolton's driveway as my dad got out and Troy was jogging over to the car.

Troy was the one to open my car door as he swiftly picked me up. My head rested on his chest as I gripped his arm, my eyes closing again as I was having trouble keeping them open. My head pounded as I heard my dad talking to Troy. "I will be over tomorrow morning before my flight out."

"Yes sir," Troy responded I heard the door open as people began to mumble about something as Troy never stopped. We came to his room as he made me comfortable into his bed. "Go to sleep baby girl, okay?" his lips pressed against my forehead gently as I didn't object.

He lay down next to me as he pulled me into his arms. I nestled into his chest as he stroked my back. My eyes tried to keep open but the consent pounding.

* * *

><p>I stirred from a sleep, my head aching as did every other part of my body. A sob crept up my throat as I began to cry, my body hurt so bad and my head wasn't letting up. I began to cry harder as Troy moved next to me, his body stretching before he realized I was crying.<p>

"Brie, hey, hey what's wrong?" he kept it dark as his arms scooped me up as I tried to keep my crying at bay but a door opened. "Is she alright?" Troy shrugged, "She hasn't said much," his voice was quiet, a whisper. I choked on some tears as I let out another long sob which made my headache worse.

"Shh…baby, its okay." His voice was soft; Troy relaxed back down into the bed as he cuddled me close. My tears began to dry as Troy rubbed my back. "I love you Brie," his fingers ran down my face as he kissed me gently. "Go back to sleep."

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I played back everything that had happened since I got the phone call from her dad saying Gabi was in a car accident on her way home. It wasn't a horrible car accident, her car was totaled but everybody was fine besides her mild concession and a few scrapes and scratches.

She was in a lot of pain though; I know what mild concessions feel like from sports. It's never fun and her pain tolerance might be a lower than mine, so I knew it probably hurt like a son of a bitch. The whole waking up and crying caught me off guard, I wondered if she had a nightmare about the accident but she didn't seem too fazed.

Cameron and Lilly were both fine. They were crying in the back but unharmed since there big sister had taken such good care of them. I starred at Gabi as she was curled up sleeping next to me. Her hands resting on my chests I leaned forward to kiss her forehead gently.

I then got out of bed carefully, opening and shutting the door quietly. It was a Tuesday morning, mostly it was quiet. I knew my mom had the day off and my dad had planned to go golfing with a couple of buddies. My stomach rolled as I was starving, missing dinner last night.

Once I got down to the kitchen, I noticed Alex sitting in a chair with my mom preparing coffee. "Troy, good morning," he greeted; I nodded as I shook his hand before I moved into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. "Good morning to you too Mr. Montez,"

"Alex, its Alex Troy." I turned and gave him a smile as my mom set a thing of coffee down in front of him. "How did Gabi do last night?"

"She woke up in tears twice," I sighed as I leaned against the counter. "Besides that I think okay. She was in a lot of pain."

"She probably will be, dizzy, nausea, all of that fun stuff." His fingers wrapped around the coffee cup as I leaned against the wall, I looked at the clock as I then looked at my mom. "Mom, I have that cage session followed by practice today."

Alex looked at me before he set down the coffee, "She can go home if there is an issue."

"No, no, I can help look after her right now. That is perfectly fine."

"I should only be gone for about three hours, one hour of hitting, hour of pitching, followed by some infield stuff, BP, all those fun things."

"That's fine. Kylie said she might come over later to check up on her." Alex sighed heavily as I ate the cereal bar in my hand, my fingers curling around it as I looked at Alex. "I will take care of her. I should have driven her home last night, I knew she was tired."

"She didn't fall asleep; she just didn't have the reaction time." He said, "Don't blame yourself."

I chewed on my lip as it had been nagging at me that I should have drove her home, I should have drove her home because I wasn't tired. "I am kind of pissed at Kylie for letting such a thing happen. I mean, she doesn't have to watch these kids like that. I know, Gabi probably volunteered but this is not her job." Alex stressed as I thought maybe this was the parent to ask if Gabi could go to Colorado with me.

"Mr. Montez," he sent me a look as I shook my head, "Alex, do you think Gabi could go to Steamboat, Colorado with me and the team? My dad is coming out and we are leaving a week from tomorrow."

He looked up at me, then over to Lucille as she nodded. "It was fine by us,"

"I don't see why not. It's a break from the house; I can set up some grandparents to help out. My parents are coming down anyways."

A smile broke over my face as I thanked him; I then grabbed another bar before going upstairs to check up on Gabi. When I got upstairs she was sitting up, her head buried in her knees as a sob curled out of her throat, "Hey, hey," I leaned forward as I wrapped my arms around her, she relaxed out as she wrapped her arms around me back.

"I'm so dizzy," she cried, I pushed back some of her hair as I looked her in those deep brown eyes. "Okay, how about you take some medication in you okay? Your dad is here,"

She only nodded her head, "Do you want to go lie on the couch or stay in my dark room?" my fingers traced a path on her temple as she sniffled, "I want to go downstairs for a little while."

"Okay, that's fine." My voice was gentle and soft as I picked her up bride style; I walked slowly out of the room as she buried her head into my chest. I picked up a blanket she was sleeping with before taking her downstairs. I then set her down on the couch as her dad was quick to move towards us.

I shifted Gabi out of my arms as she laid her head down onto the couch. I pulled the blanket over her as I left Alex alone with his daughter before going to get her some water, the pills, and a few movies for her to pick from to watch, if she could stay awake long enough.

When I walked back in, Gabi was talking to her dad quietly as he leaned next to her. I smiled softly before I walked in to give her the pills with the water. I set the movies down on the end table as Alex kept talking to Gabi. "I am going to go grab a bite to eat from the kitchen,"

Once I walked in my mom was waiting for me with a waffle and a cup of orange juice. "Eat up; you are in for a long day."

I smiled as I sat down to take a bite of food; I knew I was in for a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. I am back. Okay, so this is my least favorite chapter. I hate it and it came out all wrong. I wrote it three different times and it was horrible each time. I just ugh. I do not like this chapter. I also edited it after midning after a long day so I am exhausted. So sorry for any mistakes, sorry, sorry sorry. Do not hurt me. <strong>

**Also, this story is not going to be on an exact schedule for a few weeks. It will once again become a every Sunday thing but I need to write more chapters. So it may go another two weeks without an update. I am sorry. I am very sorry but I am just so busy. As you can see a rushed chapter is no good, example A was just read by you. Anyways, just stick with me. Once school starts, I am pretty sure everything should go back into a normal motion. **

…**.HAPPPPPYYYYY BIRTHDAYYYYYY to my bestest friend in the entire worlddddd! Sorry I can not be with you on your birthdayyyy! I LOVE YOU! 3 **

**So even though it was a very bad chapter, Please review. Thanks. **


	22. Date Night

Chapter 22 – Date Night

Leaning against the kitchen counter, I watched as Gabi slept on the couch. She had done a lot of sleeping today; mostly I was lying with her after her dad left. Her mom had stopped by with the twins to check in as she wasn't up much. I knew what she was feeling. I knew she was tired.

"Troy you better be going." My dad said I looked down at my white baseball pants with the dri-fit navy practice shirt. "I know." My eyes looked at Gabi longer as I reached down for my keys. "Luke and Emily are going to be home soon, you might want to take her up to your room."

"I'm not sure I want to wake her up." I said as I went over to pick up the milk jug of water. It was three in the afternoon and Gabi had been here for two days with the concession and it had been mostly sleeping. Pushing off the counter, I walked into the living room as I easily slipped her into my arms.

She stirred and I kissed her forehead as I pushed open my door. "Go back to sleep baby girl," I told her, she had been doing better. Eating food and moving around but she just couldn't shake the grogginess and the pounding in her head. My room was where she wanted to be most of the time but we had gotten out a few times.

I laid her down gently into the bed as I kissed her once more before going downstairs. I grabbed my keys from my back pocket and then looked at my dad. "I will be back at six thirty or so." I told my dad, "Don't worry; I don't think she is going to do much."

"I know she is talking about going back to her parent's house tomorrow maybe. The headaches aren't as strong but she is just tried, I thought about taking her out on that date I owe her." I picked up my phone to check the time seeing I was running late. "I gotta go, be back later," I said, I took my hate and put it on backwards before running out to my car.

Driving down to Swings, I pulled into the parking lot to see some of the guys lingering around and others beginning to warm up. I parked the car and locked it. I jogged out to the fields since I still had to change into my cleats. "Hey look who decided to show up!"

I looked up to see Cody and Brett looking at me. "Yea, sorry," breathless, I set my bag down and began to change my shoes out. "How is Gabi?"

"A hell of a lot better than the other day, she is getting up more and eating a lot more. The headaches aren't as strong but anyways I am ready for some practice."

"That is the Troy Bolton I know," Cody hit my back as I smiled, "I need some baseball therapy."

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

I rolled over, my eyes groggy. I had been living at Troy's house the past three days. My mom would come over and I went over there for a few hours but fell asleep. It had just been easier to stay with Troy.

I stretched my limbs out as the headache I had was dull, nothing major, it was something I could handle after the past few days. I told Troy I would probably go live at my house tomorrow to get out of there hair. Pushing back the blankets, I stood up as I went to look in the mirror. The cuts that were on my wrists, that I didn't understand how they got there, were healing perfectly and my hair looked like a mess.

I wanted to shower but Troy was nervous for that. I decided I was going to though; I wanted to be independent again. My dad and I had talked on the phone every single day as he was checking in. I was still to ask the fighting that was going on when I woke up.

Chewing on my lip, I looked around for a towel and found one below the counter. I turned the shower on as I locked the door and began to strip off my clothes. I had been severely sore the day after the car accident and I had found several bruises around my body.

Troy had kissed each and every one of them. He had brought me flowers and he had rescheduled our date for when we could go. He wanted to take me out on that date, right now, but he knew I wasn't up for it yet. I loved him for that. He would cuddle with me and let me choose every movie even if I did fall asleep.

My feet touched the warm water descending down from the shower head as I shivered. I was cold and the warm water made my skin tingle. My hair touched the bottom of my shoulder as I ran my fingers through the dark, dripping hair. Picking up Troy's shampoo, I squirted some into my hands; the slimy soap ran in my hand. I sniffed it once as it smelled like Troy.

Troy also smelled like a baseball park, his breath smelled of blue Gatorade or big league chew. I rinsed my hair as he didn't have conditioner lying around. I skipped it just happy that I had washed my hair. Standing under the warm water for another five minutes, I turned it off as I let out a long breath. I wrapped my body into the towel as I stepped out of the bathroom. A bag of mine was sitting on the floor of his room.

I squirted holding the towel close to my body; I ran my fingers through my dripped wet hair as I found a pair of clean underwear and a sports bra. I then grabbed a t-shirt. I stood up as I rummaged through Troy's drawers. I found a pair of sweatpants of his as I headed back to the bathroom.

As I stepped towards the bathroom, the bedroom door flew open as I gasped jumping backwards. A huge blush wrapped around my cheeks as I was turning beat red. Troy was standing at the entrance of his room as his own cheeks turned red. "Oh hey," he rubbed the back of his neck as the only thing from him seeing everything was this towel. My fingers clutched it tighter.

"Hi," my voice squeaked as Troy cleared his throat, "I am going to go wait downstairs," I nodded my head as I pushed back into the bathroom. Troy had seen me with a bra and a bikini but nothing; I don't know why that was so awkward.

Closing the door tightly, I changed into the clothes, rolling Troy's sweats four times before they fit me in an okay manner. I then walked over to grab his favorite jacket or my favorite jacket and slipped it on. I brushed my hair and then pulled it up into a messy bun with a headband. I brushed my teeth and I felt a lot fresher.

Going back downstairs, Troy was playing with Luke. He would toss him the ball and Luke would toss it back. "There you go little man," Troy said as Luke hit him square, I smiled as I collapsed down onto the couch next to him. Troy eyed me before he smiled, "somebody is looking hot."

I smirked as I leaned over to rest my head on his lap. "Thanks,"

"I didn't know you were in the shower or getting out by the way. I wouldn't have barged in like that." Troy kept his eyes on Luke as I shook my head, "I had a towel on right?"

"True." Troy looked down at me as I smiled at him, Luke then almost missed as Troy dodged the soft ball, a squishy one, from hitting me in the head. "Luke, I think we should stop this for the day okay? Maybe after dinner we can go outside and play."

"Okay! When can we go to Cody's?" he asked, I laughed as Troy shook his head, "I don't know, soon okay?"

"Okay!" he then went over to play with his little glove. I smiled as Troy gripped my hand with his and he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "So if you are up for it, since you are returning to your residence tomorrow, that maybe we could go on that date Friday night."

"Sounds like a fantastic plan. A day away from you might not be too bad." Troy gasped in fake hurt as he covered his heart, "I am offended."

"We have such a different relationship," I said sitting up, Troy laughed as he leaned over to kiss me gently, "Yes, we do. I have never had such a relationship." I pushed him backwards as I stood up. "I might even go back to my house tonight."

Troy frowned as he gripped me tightly, "I don't want you to go." I sighed as I sat up as he gripped my hand. "We have to become that regular relationship, I am going to stick it out with my siblings. We are going to Colorado together right? We will have that long ass drive together."

Troy sighed as he pulled me into his lap, "I like having you in my bed every single night." His arms gripped around me as I kissed his jaw. "I know you do because I love it. I think we need a break from each other though."

Troy chuckled as he kissed my lips slowly, "Only after I get as many kisses as I want from you." I rolled my eyes as I gave in, "Fine, you only have an hour though."

* * *

><p>The cry returned sooner than I would have liked, I turned over in my bed to see it was past four in the morning. I hadn't taken any pills in a while. I got up from my bed staggering over to my bathroom as I grabbed two to swallow them with ease.<p>

Once I did, I crawled back into my bed as I pulled the covers up and around my shoulders. The crying moved down my hallway before it disappeared.

I was in and out of sleep for the next several hours, once my clock hit eight in the morning. I stood up and moved towards my bathroom. I was going to hang out with my brother and sister all day, help my mom out and pray to God a headache don't form again.

I was not able to drive until all symptoms were gone. I didn't have a car anyways; it was totaled in the mess. I had failed to ask about my car but my dad told me not to worry about it. I was worrying because I didn't have a ride of transportation. We had my mom's car and my dad didn't have a car down here.

Dressing from my own closet, I enjoyed being back in my own room. I did love Troy but I wanted a normal relationship with him. A text vibrated on the nightstand as I washed my face off with a wet towel. I walked over to it to see Lover Boy with words written underneath it. Date tonight. Pick you up at six thirty.

I smiled as I ignored the text. We were going to play a different game today. I wasn't going to talk to him at all today. He knew I already said yes and he knew I knew what time he was picking me up. My smile flirted with my lips as I threw my hair up. No need to shower now.

Going downstairs, I noticed my mom laying on the couch as both babies were laying in a swing. "Hey honey, how is your head?" my mom asked, sleep laced in her voice. "Better. A lot better." I said turning to pick up Cameron. I settled him into my lap as he was sleeping with a swaddle wrapped around him.

"Do you need any help with anything?" I asked as I leaned over to let him grip my hair. His fingers were wrapped around each other as the big blue pacifier stuck out of his small mouth. "No, your dad would get pissed off at me again." My eyebrows rose as I looked over at my mom.

"I was never brave enough to ask, you and dad were fighting when I woke up."

"He is mad that I let you do such a thing. I don't know honey; he finished that when we got home." Her voice was light as I put Cameron back down. "I offered." I told her, "Yea, you dad didn't think it was such a good idea. I don't know but Lillian is asleep and Cameron is falling asleep so I am going to sleep."

I picked up Lillian as I followed her to the room. We laid them both down into the crib as I walked out. I went back upstairs to see another text from Troy.

Did I piss you off?

I smirked as I ignored the message before texting Sharpay and Taylor. I wanted to hang out by a pool for the day.

* * *

><p>"Good golly, I thought you would never call us again." Taylor said I smiled as I walked in with my bag around my wrists. My flip-flops hit the ground as my sunglasses stayed fixed on my face.<p>

"Heard about the car accident but Troy said you were not up for visitors," Sharpay said, "Oh well, it was just a concession." I told them as I laid my towel out. I stripped off my V-neck and kicked my shorts aside to let my bikini body fly. "Damn, I better put my clothes back on…"

I looked down at then at Sharpay, "Why?"

"You have a ten times better looking body than me!"

I shrugged as I sat down on the chair as I lounged back; Sharpay flung a Cosmo magazine as I turned over onto my belly. "Troy is taking me out on a date tonight," I said as I flipped open the first page.

"What are you going to wear?"

"Either a white shorts with a purple tank top or a summer dress." I said as I thought about it some more, "What are you doing?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea."

"He likes to keep things a surprise doesn't he, that sneaky Bolton." Taylor shook her finger as I laughed, "Yea, he likes to keep things a surprise but knowing him, I am leaning towards the shorts and tank top."

"Yea, I would do the same thing. If he didn't tell you dressy then don't go dressy. Troy Bolton could be taking you to some minor league baseball game that scared Stacy away from him." Sharpay began to laugh as I frowned, "Troy took a girl on a date to a baseball game?"

"Oh yea! That is Troy's first date idea," I felt a smirk tug onto my lips, "We already did that," Sharpay frowned, "You were not dating when you went to New York,"

"Ah, but the last time we went, we were and we went to one baseball game in New York and two in Florida."

"He is an ass! He some how pulled off the date, how does he do it?" I shrug my shoulders as I picked up the fry, "So Troy has a typical date record huh?"

"Not really, he doesn't really date."

"I am going to Colorado with him but I think that will be the only one I go on, I want to have a normal relationship with Troy, not something I travel everywhere and do everything. Being away from him for days and hopefully going to different colleges or something, I don't know."

"It must be hard being the superstar's daughter." I frowned as I looked at them, "It's not easy and I don't wish for this life. I wish my dad was around more."

Taylor and Sharpay no longer said anything as I didn't talk. I flipped through the pages as the New Mexico heat beat down on us. Sweat began to appear on our faces as I rolled over onto my back. "So how has everybody summers been so far?"

"Fantastic,"

"Okay," I responded, "I mean the babies are here and hanging with Troy. The car accident was a seatback." I said, "I have been doing a lot of this." Sharpay said with a grin as she stretched every single limb out. I smiled as we all began to talk about different things as another lifeguard walked in.

He had to be a year or two older than us. His hair was almost a ginger color, shaved cleanly and his tank top with the lifeguarding symbol holding onto his body. He had to be six one or two, he was shorter than Troy but not too much. He was buff and then the smile appeared that made chills run down my body.

"Wow." We all three mumbled together. I instantly looked down, "I can not be looking at him. I am in a committed relationship," I began to repeat it over and over again. I had to let myself believe that or I am not going to look at such a hot guy. "Oh no honey, you can look at him."

Sharpay lifted my head as I saw he was now shirtless. "Troy is probably so much hotter standing next to him," I whispered, "but why am I so attracted to him?"

Taylor and Sharpay nodded. Troy was the hotter of the two if they were close but he had something. His Ray-bans sat perfectly on his sun kissed face. "I am so happy Gabi is in a very committed relationship." Taylor mumbled, "Are you not dating Chad?" I asked with a brief head turn.

"It has been on and off lately. He doesn't know what he wants right now. I think he is spending the day with Troy though."

"Oh, fun," I fished around for my phone to see if he had text me lately but he had not. I smiled as I shoved it back down to see a shadow casting over us. I looked up as nobody was speaking, "So I was wondering if you could grab that thing right behind you." I looked up to see the ginger and then I turned to see a pool thing.

"Oh sure," I said as I leaned over to grab it. When I reached up to give it to him, his fingers gazed mine as I pulled back quickly. "So how long are you going to be here?"

My eyes grew quicker than I could imagine as I cleared my throat, "I have a boyfriend, sorry," I said with a blush, "But my two best friends over here, seem to really like you." I whispered as I leaned into his ear. He looked at me as a flicker of disappointment crossed his face before he scratched the back of his neck. "That guy is one lucky son of a bitch."

I laughed and nodded, "Yea, he knows that."

"May I ask?" I moved on my chair as I scratched my nose, "Troy Bolton," the guy raised an eyebrow before looking at the other two girls. "That is impressive, anyways, I better be getting to work." He winked at Sharpay before carrying on. "Its official, Gabi is the prettiest, Sharpay is the next, followed by ugly duckling me!"

Sharpay and I snorted as we both shoved her. "Taylor, you are beautiful!" I told her, I got up as I went over to wrap her in a hug. "Plus, Chad cares for you. He is just a senior who doesn't know what he is feeling."

Taylor sighed as I took a deep breath, our chatter began to stir again as we all watched Mr. Cutie, I mean what fun would it be to go to a pool and not look at hot lifeguards?

* * *

><p>I fixed my white shorts as my headaches were almost no existed today. I had been careful with the meds as I was no longer dizzy either. I reached for my jacket but then I would not have any good chance of taking Troy's bigger and warmer one.<p>

I was getting sleepy, very sleepy but Troy would probably take care of that somehow. Once I heard somebody knock on the front door, I picked up my bags before walking down the stairs. My eyes stretched as a yawn took over my lips. "Uh no, somebody looks sleepy already."

A faint smile came over my lips as he greeted me with a hug. My mom smiled as she patted Troy's shoulder. "Be back by one, okay?"

"Yes mom," I hugged her before I let Troy take me hand. "You look beautiful," Troy whispered into my ear as he leaned into me. I smiled as he squeezed my hand. "What was up with never texting me back today?" I giggled as he squeezed my sides with his hand. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Troy laughed as he helped me into his dad's truck. "I think you do know what I am talking about. What were you doing all day?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Taylor, Sharpay, and I were at the pool for most of the day. How was Chad?"

"Pretty good. Kind of wondering about stuff with Taylor but its all good." I nodded as I moved to put my seatbelt on. Troy moved to get into the other side as he drove for a while until he came into a hole in the wall restaurant. "What is this?" I asked, "It's a burger joint, come on, you have to trust me."

He held his hand out as I slide mine into his. "Thank you." Troy said with a big smile, he walked in as he flashed his fingers with a two. His pinkie and index finger sticking up, I giggled as he noticed. "Habit,"

"I understand. My dad does it all the time," the waitress walked us to a little booth off to the side. "I just want water," I told her, Troy added to that as he took a deep breath. "What did you do all day? Any headaches?"

I shook my head, "None. I sat by a swimming pool all day today hanging out with the girls." Troy nodded, "Chad and I hung out all morning playing video games, had a nice cage session with Lance, and Cody caught me for a while before I came to pick up my beautiful date."

A blush crept onto my cheeks as I smiled, "You are looking pretty hot yourself," I winked as Troy laughed, "You are beautiful," I shook my head as he leaned back. "I have such a perfect date for us,"

"Really? Somebody is really confident." Troy shrugged as he ordered for both of us. My fingers spread out as Troy reached across to hold my hand. "So are you going to go to Colorado with us?"

"Yes, my dad is going to be up, I mean not right there but up there and that is probably going to be it." Troy raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean that is probably going to be it?"

"Troy its kind of unreal for me to go on all of your away tournaments," Troy frowned as he bit down on his lip. "Well guess what, you have taken me to New York twice, Tampa once, you think that's real in a relationship?"

I didn't speak as our food came, Troy let go of my hand as we made small talk as we ate dinner. It was really good and I enjoyed every single bite. Troy paid the check laying down some cash as he then squirmed out of the booth. He glanced at his watch as he opened the truck door for me again.

Moving my arms around, I pushed Troy gently as I let my lips crash down onto his. He nibbled at the bottom of my lip after the shock wore off, once I pulled back, Troy gave me his wicked smirk as he leaned forward to kiss me again. "Mmm…I knew I loved you for a reason."

I laughed as I got into the car as Troy shut the door before going around to the other side. It was a little after eight as we pulled out of the parking lot.

We drove for about thirty minutes until he pulled up to a long line of cars. "What are we doing?" I asked as I leaned forward to get a peek. "We are going to see a movie."

A big smile spread over my face, "We are going to the drive in?" Troy nodded as he laughed at my excitement. "What are we seeing?"

"Ted and Avengers." I laughed as I leaned over to kiss his cheek, "You are the best,"

* * *

><p>Troy choked on his water as he began to laugh, I giggled as I curled into Troy's side. The wind had picked up some as Ted was gaining to a close. My fingers wrapped around the fabric of his shirt as the movie continued, "Wow, nothing should be that funny,"<p>

I smiled as I sat up to grab my water as Troy leaned over to kiss the top of my head. The credits for Ted began to roll on the screen as I let out a long yawn. It was almost eleven as Troy dug around in the small cooler he had packed before bring out two spoons and a bag.

"Here ya go,"

I opened it up to reveal my favorite ice cream, I looked up as he handed me a spoon. I dropped the bag as I reached up to bring him into a kiss. "You are da best," I said with a giggle, Troy smiled as he kissed me once more. I unwrapped the ice cream as we waited around for the Avengers to start.

Taking bites of the ice cream, Troy and I talked about the upcoming Colorado trip. I was going to get my own hotel room until Troy told me they were renting out a house for all of the family's. So I was going to crash with any other girlfriends that were coming.

"Are Luke and Emily going to come?" I asked him, "Probably not. My dad is going to come but since Luke and Emily are so young plus Emily's birthday will be on that Saturday." I nodded my head as we ate in silence until the bowl was empty of ice cream. Troy got up to toss all the trash as I sat up. The chilly wind crossed over as we were lying on an air mattress.

Troy hopped back into the truck as the next movie was getting ready to start. Troy lay back down as I reached for a blanket. Pulling the blanket around me, Troy crawled underneath as he held me close to his chest. The movie started and Troy and I watched as I battled my eyes.

I was slowly losing but Troy was drawn into the movie. Troy's fingers ran down my back as he kissed my temple every so often. My eyes gazed the sky as Troy grunted before rolling onto his back. "Mmm…so what is your favorite part about Colorado?" I asked Troy, "The beauty."

I nodded as he looked at me, "A quick round of Truth?" something exploded on the screen as Troy turned his head to look but right back to me. "Sure…"

"Alright, I think it's my turn…" Troy said as he gripped my fingers, "If there was one thing you could change about me, what it would be?"

This was a little different; I squirmed as I wondered what I would change about Troy. "Nothing." I mumbled, "What was that?" Troy asked as he sat up and leaned into the side of the truck. "Nothing." I told him a little louder, he snorted, "What are you talking about? There has to be one thing you would want to change about me."

I shook my head, "Why would I want to change something about you?" Troy shrugged, "I don't know, I just, I don't think I am perfect."

"Nobody is perfect," I insisted, "If everybody was perfect this planet would be very boring, I fell in love with Troy Bolton, if I wanted to change something about you, and I wouldn't have said those three words. I want nothing to change from that, if you change from this, it won't be the Troy Bolton I fell in love with."

Troy was quiet as he sort of rolled over on top of me, his fingers gazing my jaw. "I do not want you to change either Gabriella Montez, everything about you is perfect in its own way. You are beautiful, gorgeous, smart, loyal, so family orientated and you love me."

A blush crept onto my cheeks as he kissed me, "I love you." I whispered to him. "I love you too."

I thought of a good question as he pressed back and rolled onto his side again. "What is your favorite thing about me?"

"Do you have all night?" Troy asked a hint of a smile right next to me. We were both talking in a quiet whisper to each other as the people were all watching the movie. "Oh come on, there must be one thing that stands out."

"Dedication." Troy finally said after a minute, "You are always dedicated, you don't go halfway with anything. You show up to all of my games and you are always there when I need you. You help your mom out with things you shouldn't have to do, you love little kids and you are always happy."

"You have seen me cry more than once."

"But you are generally happy," I smiled as I held onto him, "You are amazing." I told him, "No…you are amazing and there is no debate for that."

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

The credits rolled onto the screen as I looked down to see Gabi had fallen asleep. I sat up in the truck bed as I gently woke her up as she rubbed her eyes. "Crawl to the edge of the bed, I can pick you up and carry you to your side of the car."

She nodded as she let go of the blanket and came over towards me. I picked her up as I carried her to the car and slide her in. She buckled her seatbelt clumsy before resting her head against the closed door. I packed up the back of the truck as it was a little after one in the morning.

Making sure everything was put away and strapped down; I got into the truck to see Gabi was half awake and half asleep. I handed her the flip-flops as she yawned. "It's a twenty five minute drive home," I said as I adjusted the air vents. "I will stay awake,"

"Brie, you don't have to."

She nodded as we kept up a conversation. She went in and out of sleep for a little while, once I pulled over the bumps of her driveway. I kept the car running as she sat up. She ran her fingers through her hair as I got out. She opened her door as I walked her up to the front porch.

Her eyes looked heavy as I pulled her in really close, "I love you," I whispered as I bent down to kiss her. "I love you too," our kiss lasted a few more minutes as she sighed. "I will see you later," I nodded as I kissed her once more. "Good night Brie,"

"Good night Troy, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams."

She opened the door to her house as it was quiet with a few lights on. She dropped her flip-flops once she walked in and her fingers went right through her hair. I leaned against the truck as I watched her lock the door. She waved before disappearing from my sight.

That was one of the best dates ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I am hoping that I will be able to go back to weekly but guess what? My birthday is in 6 days! Ahhhh! :D So you will get a update the day after my birthday! <strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Love you all! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	23. Colorado

Chapter 23 – Colorado

"I hate being in a car,"

"Shut up Bolton,"

"You try being six five," Troy shot back; I rolled my eyes as Jack laughed from the front of the car. "Have you changed your mind yet Gabi?" I giggled as I shook my head, "It's entertaining."

Cody, Brett, Troy, and Brandon were all riding with Jack in a car. I was a tag along as I sat next to Troy, we were five hours from Denver where we were going to watch my dad's game and then go to Steamboat. "Why can't you just be quiet like your girlfriend," Cody said leaning forward to smack the back of his head.

It had been five hours in the car and it had been a very long five hours. We were all getting on edge and uncomfortable. I was the shortest out of everybody in here and I was just becoming numb. The boys all decided to ride in the same cars together; all the parents were in a train of cars. We were shuffled in the middle as it was going to be a very long four more hours till Denver.

Troy shifted in his seat as Jack shook his head, "Troy, Cody, knock it off." Troy turned back around as he sat down, "We are going to stop for lunch any minute," it was a little after one in the afternoon as the leading car took off an exit as everybody followed.

Once a food stop came into spot, all seatbelt buckles flew off and the car hadn't even stopped yet. I fished around for my flip-flops as Troy stretched his arms out. Once we pulled into a Taco Bell, everybody was pushing to get out of the car. I was the first out as they all tumbled out afterwards looking like a clown car.

"Oh sweet land," Troy mumbled as he stretched out in front of me. A lot of siblings and parents were all laughing as the thirteen boys were already inside. Only two other girlfriends had come, one was Cody's and she was driving herself and the other one was Casey, who was Caleb's girlfriend.

Troy was already ordering when Jack walked up next to me. "Sorry about him, he is so wrapped up with the team." I shook my head, "It's fine." Troy pushed Caleb at a moment and everybody began to laugh. "I'm surprised Cody's not riding with Becca,"

"He is on the way back, everybody is riding in there own cars on the way back. We are traveling at night," I nodded as we walked into the Taco Bell and my phone rang. "I will be right back," I said as I walked out and into the open air.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I wanted to call saying those tickets were left in will call under your name. There are eighteen tickets right behind the dugout; I had to pay for half of those too. All of the rest are more towards the outfield. I figured the boys could sit behind the dugout while the parents can drink a few beers away from them."

"Thanks daddy, we will probably be there early enough to watch you take some BP. We are about four hours away right now," I shifted the phone away from my ear as Troy was looking around for me. When Jack pointed outside, I turned my back slightly as my dad responded. "Okay, if you are here. Just walk to the third base dugout and I will come talk to you."

"Sounds fantastic. Thanks daddy,"

"Sure thing baby girl,"

I turned around to go back inside, I looked at the menu, not really wanting anything as I went back to Troy's table. Noticing it was basically full; I walked over to where Becca and Casey were sitting. I slide up next to them, as all they had were drinks. "Hey," I said as I sat down. I had met Becca twice and Casey once at a baseball game.

"Gabi, hey," Becca said as she shook her drink. "How is your car ride going?" Casey asked she had three other boys beside Caleb in their car. Marcus and a few others, "Loud, long, and a lot of complaining," I said with a laugh.

"Mine is quiet," Becca, said with a smirk, "How did that happen?" I asked, "Ha, I don't know, I told Cody I was going to drive and he said okay,"

"You two are so cute together,"

"Not nearly as cute as you and Troy." Becca said back, I rolled my eyes, "We have only been together for a few months."

Casey snorted, "I have been with Caleb for two months and here I am, almost to Steamboat Colorado," I smiled as I moved to grab some money. "I am going to go grab a drink. I will be right back," I said as I got out of the booth and up to the register. "Hi, how may I help you?"

"I just want a large drink," I said handing over the money; she took it and then gave me my cup. I filled it with ice and then some water; I didn't want a water cup but some ice-cold water sounded good. "Y'know, they give you free cups for that." Troy's arms snaked around my waist as he pressed his lips to my temple.

"I don't want that small of a water." I told him, he laughed quietly as I moved with him on my back. I put a lid on followed by a straw. I turned in Troy's arms as he smiled, he leaned his forehead down as he pressed his lips gently against mine. "We have a big audience." I whispered as I peered over Troy's shoulder.

"Yea, well," Troy kissed me again as I melted into his arms. "Mm…I'm really excited for tonight."

I smiled as I kissed him again as I let go, "Go back to your friends, I am going to go sit with the other girls." Troy held onto my hand for a moment before nodding, "Okay,"

We went our separate ways as the guys all finished eating, bathroom breaks were taken, and drinks were refilled. "Here comes lover boy," Becca muttered underneath her breath. Before I could turn around, Troy had pulled out my chair and was in the process of picking me up when I began to laugh.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, "I am going to pick you up and then sit down so you can sit on my lap." Troy told me as he was already sitting down into the chair. He sat me down as he kissed my cheek, "I see," I said as I leaned my back against him. Cody walked over as he played with the end of Becca's hair. "Hey there beautiful," Caleb said to Casey.

I smiled as Troy let his fingers run down my leg. "Hey, guess what?" Troy said, "What?"

"I love you." A smile pressed against my face as I let my fingers touch the back of his neck. He closed his eyes as I kissed him gently on the lips. "Funny, I love you too."

Troy smirked as the parents were all getting up and so were the boys. "You ready for the last leg to Denver?" I nodded, "I am ready to see my dad."

Troy smiled as he held my hand, we both walked out into the sunlight as everybody began to drift to there cars. All the boys got back into the car as Troy pulled me in. We all buckled up as I yawned, I rested my head on Troy's shoulder. A few of the guys began to play movies, as everything grew quiet.

I pulled on a blanket from below my feet as Troy wrapped one of his arms around me. I curled my feet up onto the bench as Brett was sitting on the other side of me. Being the smallest meant I got the middle seat. Troy played with my hair as I closed my eyes; I was out within minutes of quietness.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the stadium, the chatter in the car grew louder as they were all excited. Each baseball player was in there t-shirts with their names on the back. I was in a Yankee shirt with my dads name on the back with his number. My hair was pulled into a messy bun and I had very little makeup on.<p>

I had been awake for about an hour after a two and half hour nap. We all parked as everybody got out and they all were looking at me. "We have to get tickets at will call, my dad said there was really close ones for the boys and some in the outfield for parents, so they are scattered."

They nodded, as I made sure I had my i.d. and everything else I would need. I slipped my Ray-bans over my face as we walked up to the stadium. Walking up to will call, I grabbed my i.d. and I asked for the tickets Alex Montez had left. She handed me a pile of tickets. The ones near the dugout were rubber banded and the others were loose. I tossed Jack the tickets for all the parents as I held the other tickets in my hand.

The boys walked closer as I began to unbundle them. I slowly handed one to each of the players. If they had a girlfriend, I handed them two so they could sit next to each other. Not like they wouldn't move though. I held onto Troy's ticket as he came over, "Can I pretty please have my ticket?" I looked at it in my hand as I shook my head. "Nope, I was going to take that hobo over there instead."

Troy turned his head before shaking his head, "Yea, whatever." I smirked as I began to walk over to him. Troy's face turned as he chased me down. "What are you doing?" I laughed as I ran towards to gate entrance with Troy's ticket. We caught the attention of adults as I dodged through adults.

Once I felt I was away from him, he popped up right in front of me. I screamed before I began to laugh. Troy's fingers tickled my sides as my knees weakened and I dropped. Troy held me up as I laughed; he then stole the ticket from my hand. "That was very rude of you. I am going to have to punish you later for that."

"Oh if you say so," Troy lead me to the gate as the team as followed behind us. I let them check my bag before I walked into the gate as they scanned my ticket. I then lead all the boys to the third base dugout area as they were taking batting practice. My heart sped up as I traveled down the stairs. The adults were following for right now.

I scanned the players on the field as I noticed my dad. I felt a smile grow on my face as Nick Swisher was taking BP. My dad was leaning against the back as the guys checked out our seats, which were basically the first three rows. I don't know how my dad pulled that off but he did.

The guys were all amazed as they looked at the field. Living in New Mexico meant you rarely went to a big league game since they were all so far away. Troy said he had been to Arizona's games a few times but not many. I leaned against the dugout as my dad stepped up to the plate. Nick and Alex were both giving him a hard time.

"Is that really A-rod?" Caleb asked as he walked closer to us. I smiled, as I knew how to get his attention, "Alex!" his head spun towards us as he smiled, "Gabriella Montez, what on earth are you doing here?" he yelled up to me. I shrugged as I pointed to all the boys behind me. "They are playing at Steamboat this weekend, we decided to come watch you losers."

Alex laughed as he turned to see my dad leaving the plate and walking back around. "Does your dad know you are coming?"

"Yea, he got us these tickets," I said, "Nice, are you going to come into the clubhouse after the game?" he asked, "I don't know, I have all these boys."

Alex glanced over them as he nodded, "What age group?" I looked at them as Troy took note, "Seventeen's."

"Awh, I see boyfriend," I blushed as Cody walked closer, "I better go finish getting ready for the game. I will see you later Gabi," I waved as I felt everybody's stare at me. "Alex Rodriguez just talked to you."

"I babysat his kids all the time." My attention turned back to my dad as he was picking up his stuff before he headed towards the dugout. He looked down before he looked up. "Dad!" I called out, his head turned backwards and then over to third base. His eyes lite up as he broke out into a smile.

He ran up to the dugout as he held up one finger. I nodded as he ducked underneath before disappearing. I leaned back against the dugout as the guys all talked as they watched the field. "What do you think your dad is doing?" Troy asked, I shrugged, "I have no idea." I told him honestly.

I talked with all of the other guys as Caleb and Marcus both stopped talking. I turned around as my dad was standing behind me. I squealed as I jumped into his arms. He hugged me as he held me tight. "Hey there baby girl," I smiled as I pulled back, "These seats are amazing and hi daddy."

He chuckled as he kissed my forehead. "I have to go back down to the clubhouse but I wanted to come say hi, I don't know if I will be able to talk to you later."

"Okay," I said, as I didn't let go of him. "Ella," I whined as I pulled back, "If you guys stay a little longer, tell me, I will come back and say bye."

"Okay," I whined as I finally let go of him. He signed a few quick autographs to the guys as he said hi. He shook Troy's hand as he kissed my forehead once more before he went back to the clubhouse. "Your dad is amazing."

I sat down in my seat as I nodded, "Yea, he is."

* * *

><p>Troy held my hand as it was the bottom of the seventh inning and my legs were crossed over his. My dad was doing okay, he had an error charged to him and hasn't got a hit yet. He had been walked once and every time he had a ball he tossed it to one of the boys.<p>

They had all fought over them as I smiled slightly. It was different because they had to get to the hotel tonight so I wouldn't be able to see my dad. Troy noticed since he kept leaning over to me. "Are you okay?" he asked me, "I am fine." I said as I yawned, "Uhm, no, you are not okay." Troy argued with me.

"Troy," I whined, "I am just going to tell you I am fine." Troy finally shook his head as the game was tied at two, in the top of the ninth.

The guys all hooted and hollered as the Yankees had two men on and one out. My dad came up to the plate as I glanced at him before Troy stood up. "I am going to run to the bathroom, I will be right back."

Troy stood up and left as my dad struck out looking. He had been in a slump lately as the boys behind me groaned. I sighed as I sat up straighter. "Montez, are you sure you are okay?" Cody asked leaning forward. "I'm just tired."

"You did not tell Troy that." I shrugged my shoulders, "No, I did not tell Troy that because I do not care." Cody raised an eyebrow as he glanced towards my dad as he lifted a smile. "Cody, I am going to go grab some ice cream. Do you want anything?" Becca asked. "No thanks baby," she filed out as I sat straighter.

I stretched as the Yankees scored the one run as they finished the inning. They needed three strikes to complete the game right here and win. Troy came back minutes later as he slide into the seat next to me. "So I have a surprise for you after the game."

I looked at him as he shrugged, "I just do." I rested my head onto his shoulder as he held my hand. They let two guys on before finishing out the inning as Becca got up. "Come on," Troy said pulling me up, I yawned as I drifted into his side as he wrapped one arm around my waist.

"We are going to miss the car," I told him, he pulled out a set of keys, "Becca is going to let me take her car. You are going to get to say bye to your dad."

I stopped walking as I looked at him, "You mean you are going to wait for me?" I asked, a smile pulling on my face. "Brie, I know that has been bugging you. You won't get to see him again until the all-star game. I figured this is the least I can do." I pulled him into a hug as he kissed me.

"I love you." I whispered, "I love you too baby girl, now come on. You probably know where to find him better than I do." I grinned as I pulled out my cell phone to call him. He answered and said he would meet us at the gate. After fifteen minutes, he was there ready to go.

I went up to hug him as he held me in his arms. "Daddy," I smiled, "Hey their baby girl, did all the boys have fun?"

"Yea, they had a blast. Fought over every single ball you threw up there," my dad laughed, "Well, I do have some more stuff some of the other guys signed when they realized you were with them." He gave me a bag as I thanked him.

We talked for a little while as some more of the guys came out, as they were getting ready to board the bus. Alex came over as he picked me up in a hug. "God, you are not that fourteen year old anymore,"

"Nope," I said with a laugh, Troy put his hand on the small of my back as he looked at his phone. "Brie, we gotta go. I have to be at the field at eleven tomorrow morning," Troy yawned, as that was less than twelve hours. "Alright, lets go." I said with a sigh, I hugged and kissed me dad's cheek before I let go. "See you soon!"

"See you soon baby girl!"

* * *

><p>"Come on boys!" I cheered loudly as Troy bent over at first base, his body leaning forward. His Oakley's sat on his face, the eye black dripping down his face as the heat had turned up. Marcus was pitching as he was in the wind up and released the ball. The bat cracked as the ball contacted it.<p>

The ball rolled across the ground, Brett picked it up at third before launching it to Troy. Troy picked the ball from the dirt as the runner was out. Our side clapped as we were winning five to three. This wasn't the best team in the world but they were pretty good.

The boys ran back to the dugout as it was the bottom of the sixth and it was Cody, Brad, and Marcus was up to bat. "Brie!" I turned my head to look at the dugout. He batted last inning and got a blooper hit to right field.

He waved a Gatorade bottle as saying he needed more. I nodded as I picked up my purse and got up off the bleachers. "Hey lover girl, can I have one too?" I smirked as I flipped Brandon off. Troy laughed as he shoved Brandon. "That is why she is my girlfriend right there."

I smirked as I walked to the dugout. "Give me money and I will grab you whatever." Brandon perked up as he dug through his bag before he pulled out a five. "Here ya go, I want a red."

"Blue!" Troy shouted from the other side as I waved him off, walking to the concession stand I got two Gatorades and water…all on Brandon. I smiled as I walked back, "Here ya go," I said handing them each there Gatorades. "Where is my change?" Brandon asked popping the tab.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, but Troy, thank Brandon for the Gatorade. Oh and thanks for my water." I winked as I walked back to the bleachers. Popping the tab on my water, I smiled as I took a drink. I had been texting Sharpay and Taylor all day as I had texted my mom a few times.

Marcus popped up to right as that would be three outs. The boys all went back onto the field as they finished the game in rather quick manner. They played again at seven, so they had an hour and half break. Jack clapped as the boy's clapped hands before gathering up all of their stuff.

"One more game," Becca said with a laugh, they were playing two today, one tomorrow morning and then one the next morning before bracket play begins Saturday afternoon. Troy was pitching tonight under the lights as he walked over with his bag wheeling behind him.

"Here there pretty girl," he leaned over to kiss me on the lips, "Good game,"

"Thanks," he grabbed my hand with his one free one. He was dirty from that game, slid into a base three times, dived twice for a ball. The white of the baseball pants were now a brownish color and then his navy jersey looked dirty with the dirt smudges. His eye black was running down his face as I leaned against him.

The boys all collapsed underneath the shade as Troy pulled me down into his lap. My jean shorts were sliding against him as my tank top lowered.

He relaxed his head against his bag; he removed his sunglasses as he put them on the back of his head. "You tired after that game?" I asked him, "Nope." He replied, I laughed as I leaned up to kiss his cheek before kissing his lips. "Boys, drink lots of water! Bolton, forty five minutes then you are warming up."

"Got it captain!" Troy said waving his hand, he searched for his headphones as I lay next to him. He smiled as he tightened his grip around me. He began to play his playlist as we lay there. Jack brought him a hotdog to eat as he scraffed it down. "Did you want anything Gabi?"

"I may go and grab something here in a little bit," I told him, Troy hadn't really talked to anybody except a coach and Cody once. "Bolton!" Troy sat up as Cody was standing at the end with a mask in his hand. Troy nodded as he found his glove. He picked up his water before adjusting his hat.

He then leaned over to press his lips against mine, "Good luck," I whispered quietly; he smiled as he kissed me once more. He jogged off as Cody tossed him the ball.

* * *

><p>Troy picked up his hat, wiped the sweat off of his forehead before replacing his hat. He dug his toe down into the dirt and his foot touched the rubber.<p>

He had a shaky first; a solid second and third, and now was in a little bit of trouble here in the bottom of the fourth. He gave up a double and then walked the next guy. The next ball he threw was up and Cody called time before walking out to the mound. He took his mask off as he leaned forward.

They talked for a second and then Troy's eyes flickered around before he smiled. Cody smacked his butt before jogging back to behind the plate. The next three balls were strikes, he hit the last one but it was a pop of to third. Brett called it off as he caught it and then threw it back to Troy.

Troy threw one pitch before it rolled to short and they tossed it over to Marcus who was playing first. Troy pumped his fist as they all went back to the dugout. They talked to Troy in the dugout as they were warming up another guy. Troy nodded, as he understands what they were saying. He had pitched a great four innings and bring in another guy won't be that bad.

Troy walked over to the other side as they were down by one; his hat was on the edge of his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. I smiled as he didn't look at me exactly but he put his hat back on. He was going to be the fourth up to bat if they got somebody on.

I took a deep breath as my heels tapped together. The first two guys popped up in the outfield and then Brandon lined it out to center as he made it safely to first. Troy went up to the batters box as his arm stretched out. He touched each corner before he rested his bat near his shoulder.

The pitcher winded up and delivered the pitch for Troy to take a quick step, the bat sliced through the pitch as he popped it straight up into the air. I could hear the curse words leave his mouth as he ran down the baseline before the third basemen came over to catch the ball.

Troy pulled off his helmet as he walked over to the fence, "Brie, can you go and grab me some ice?" his voice was tight and pissed. I just nodded as I picked up my bag as I traveled down the bleachers as I went to the stand. "Can I have a bag of ice for a pitcher?" I asked him.

"Sure thing," he shuffled around the back as he then handed me a bag of ice. "Thanks," I said as I walked off, Troy was sitting in the dugout as John was pitching. I walked over to him as I gave him the bag of ice. "Here, you pitched pretty solid," I told him; he nodded as I knew just to walk off.

"Thanks," he said as I walked away, "You're welcome."

Sitting back down onto the bleachers, "Is he pissed?" Jack stood right next to me as I nodded my head, "Yes, he really is."

"He doesn't like only going four innings."

"I know." I said quietly, I rubbed one of my eyes as I watched the rest of the game fold out. They lost two to one, the boys began to pack up when Troy came out first, he plopped down onto the ground as he took off his spikes and then put on his Nikes.

The coached gathered and talked as once they were done, dinner was talked about and everybody was on their own for the night. Troy's eyes glanced up towards mine as Cody and Marcus then talked to him. "Brie, do you want to go grab some pizza?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Troy put one arm around me as he talked to Marcus. I talked with Becca for a little bit until I yawned and Troy's eyes glanced to me. "How about we all go grab some frozen yogurt?"<p>

Murmurs from the table looked at everybody as we agreed to go. Some of the team had grabbed Mexican, some had gone to a little Italian restaurant but we were sitting at a local pizza place, which was really good. Troy unwrapped his arms around me as we both got up; I reached for my jacket due to this chilly Colorado air.

My phone rang as I dug around for it in my purse. I held up a finger to Troy as he nodded and walked ahead with the group. I trailed behind them. "Hey," one of the twins cry's carried over the other end as I cringed, "Hi sweetie, I was just checking in."

I tugged on my purse as we walked out of the building. "How is everything back home?"

"Good, I mean there is a lot of crying still but your grandma is helping a lot oh and your aunt came out to help a bit." I raised an eyebrow, as I haven't seen my aunt in a few years. We were deemed to rich for her taste or some shit like that. It had been just us, we saw my grandparents every so often. I saw my dad's parents the most because I was there only grandchild.

Now that we lived in New Mexico, I saw them a lot more often and there was even talk for them to do stuff at holidays together. With all of our moving and them retiring, it had just been different; I had such a different childhood.

"Oh, that's awesome. Tell Aunt Macy I said hi," my mom's sister Macy was the polar opposite of my mom. She was a huge nerd in high school, became some job I have never heard of a married a guy that has a hunched back with big-rimed glasses, it was defiantly different but it was her love and I can't judge. They have two other kids and live in the same neighborhood as my mom's parents in Rhode Island.

So my cousins, Miles and Melissa, oh and her husbands name is Mark. Kind of freaky, but as I was saying, they get all my other grandparents attention. I sometimes see them when I am in New York, they try to visit but it doesn't happen often. They came in to see the twins when they were born but were only here a few days.

My mom, Kylie, kind of left the nest when my dad and her got married at twenty. She followed him around everywhere, which is what you do when you love someone.

"Macy, Gabi says hi."

"Where is she?"

"With her boyfriend in Colorado." I could almost see my Aunt Macys nose turn up, "Why are you letting your daughter go to Colorado with her boyfriend? Do you want her to get pregnant like you did in high school?" I snorted through the phone as Troy turned around to look at me. "Macy, having kids at her age is birth control to her."

"Why would you still send her?"

"Her dad is in Colorado and she wants to watch her boyfriend play baseball."

"Does he play for the Yankees?"

"No, her boyfriend is playing in Steamboat. He will be a senior with him."

"Too old."

I shook my head, "Mom, I gotta go. We are grabbing frozen yogurt with some of his teammates. I love you and will talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Be safe and I love you."

We hung up and Troy fell back from the group as he let his hand grab mine. "How is your mom?"

"Good, my aunt came into town I guess to see the twins or something," Troy looked at me, "I didn't know you had an aunt."

"They live in Rhode Island with my moms parents," Troy gave me another funny look and I held my hands up, "I don't know, I just live this life but anyways, she was yelling at my mom because she let me come here with you."

"Why is she so concerned?"

"She thinks I am going to get pregnant," Troy's eyes bugged out of his head, as I laughed, "I do not want a kid for a long ass time. I don't want one until I have been married."

"Good plan," Troy said, I nodded as I squeezed his hand, "I love you," Troy whispered, we walked up to the frozen yogurt place as I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. "Well I love you too." He kissed me before we walked into the place. We all grabbed some cups and filled them up.

Once we were done, I sat mine down and I reached for the twenty in my pocket. Troy sat his down next to mine as he went to grab for his wallet. I pushed his hand away gently, "I got this one." His eyes looked into mine, the blue beating as I smiled, "Let me take this one."

"Fine." I smiled as I reached up to kiss him. I handed over the twenty as she took the change and gave it to me. It was only ten dollars and Troy spends way too much on me but I was happy to buy for him. "Why won't anybody ever buy me yogurt?" Marcus complained. Caleb laughed as he patted his back, "You are the only single on in this group."

Casey walked up behind Caleb as she slid her arm around his midsection. Cody and Becca were talking with each other quietly as Marcus pouted, "Why am I single?"

"I don't know, you should go find all of those cleat chasers," Marcus rolled his eyes as he looked down at his, I cannot deny, very hot body. Marcus had the dark brown locks that framed his face; he was in a normal t-shirt with a pair of jeans right now. I smiled as I looked at him. "You are defiantly my best friends type,"

"Who is your best friend?"

"Kat, back in Kansas City." Marcus rolled his eyes, "Fantastic, a girl back in Kansas City who I have never met."

"She is coming to New Mexico in a month,"

"Yea and she is going to go back." I shrugged as we all grabbed our frozen yogurt as we headed outside. We all walked back to the cars as Troy leaned over to press his lips against mine. "We need to sneak away for a little bit tonight, it's been tough keeping my hands off you."

I felt a smirk creep up to my cheeks as we ate the yogurt and talked about all kinds of things. We all piled into Becca's car and some into Marcus's dads. All the adults were at the hotel drinking it up and having a ball of a time, according to Troy this is what they do every single time.

Once we pulled back into the lot of the house we were staying at, Troy gripped my hand; everybody went their separate ways as Troy led me off to an area. "Only a few guys know about this," we walked down a beaten path as he then reached forward and lights dazed. A gazebo light up and Troy turned to give me a smile.

"Let's dance," I looked at him and he smiled, "I know, I don't sound or look like the type but I really want to dance, with you." I nodded and he stepped forward and gripped me into his arms. "How are you doing?" his words were soft and kind. "It's more of how are you doing?"

"My arm is stiff but it will all be good," he put on hand on my hip, the other on the small of my back keeping me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he took all control.

I leaned forward as he began to kiss me, it was slow at first but it heated up faster. His hand wondered up my tank top I was wearing, his fingers gazing my back, his lips touching me so softly. I moved my hands to push my fingers through his hair. Troy moved us to where I was pushed up against a wall.

Our lips separated for a moment and he then moved down my jaw and then past my chin. He let his lips cherish mine as I took a few deep breaths he then smiled. "I so wish we could make this a much heavier make out session," his words whispered into my ear as I felt chills run down my back.

"When can we?" I begged I could see Troy's eyes rise even though mine were closed. "I think I have an idea but I can not do it until later."

"Fair enough," Troy grinned, "That does not mean we have to stop this though," he leaned forward again to give me another long kiss. His finger slipped between my waistband of my shorts as I he kissed me slowly. "Whoa!" Troy jumped away from me as I opened my eyes to see Cody and Becca standing there.

"Bolton, did we not have an agreement?" Troy pulled his phone out of his pocket as he looked at it. "Shit, sorry Newman." Troy grabbed my hand, "We will continue this elsewhere," I blinked confused before I was pulled out of there. Troy then looked down before he yawned. "Want to go watch a movie with the rest of the guys?"

"Is there like a list?"

"Kind of. I had the longest time though," Troy smiled and he kissed me. I gripped his hand as we went into the house; the guys were all gathered around watching Step Brothers.

Troy and I took the loveseat, he pulled me into his lap and he kissed me, I wrapped my arms around him as we lay to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>"Troy, Gabi," I stirred out of my sleep as I looked back into Jack's eyes. Troy grunted as he stretched out and his arm had me held tightly against him. I blinked my eyes as he smiled, "Go up to your rooms, separate rooms."<p>

Troy nodded as he closed his eyes and rolled his head back over. I rubbed my eyes and then sat up but Troy pulled me back down. "Troy," Jack's voice held a stiffness that made Troy sigh and get up. He reached for my hand as we both walked up the stairs.

Once we came to my room Troy pulled me into a hug. He pressed his lips against my forehead, "I love you." I grumbled, "I love you too."

He smiled and kissed my temple before he let me go. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." I nodded and he kissed my lips. "Good night baby girl,"

* * *

><p>"Brie…" I groaned as I opened one eye to see a bright-eyed Troy staring at me. I groaned before rolling my head to the other side of the pillow. "Come on, I want to show you something."<p>

I shook my head and he laughed, his fingers gazed my shoulder. "Come on, put a pair of jogging shorts on with your tennis shoes. Chose a top of choice."

"So you are making me run?" He shrugged, "Not exactly, well yes, I am." I shook my head and I sat up, I looked to see it was still dark outside. "We don't have long, come on." I groaned and then he left the room. I saw Casey and Becca were both passed out around me.

I rummaged around in the dark as I pulled out a pair of my neon jogging shorts and a sports bra with a jacket. I grabbed my tennis shoes and socks before I meet Troy down in the kitchen. He was eating a banana and took an Advil. "Eat this," he shoved a banana into my hand.

I sat down on the counter as I slipped on my socks and then my shoes. I shoved a banana down my throat as Troy glanced at me. "Why did you wake me at o dark thirty?" Troy shrugged, "You will see." I rolled my eyes and I jumped off the counter. I grabbed my phone and ear buds as Troy took a drink of water.

"Let's go." I nodded as left and we walked down a hill and then over another. After that, we came to a wood area. "We don't have to stay at the same pace but keep me in your sight at all times."

"Bolton, I am staying with you." He smirked, "Thought you would say that." We walked as we then walked into before we picked up our pace. We ran through the woods as the must began to rise in the air as if calling for sunrise. It had to be about time for the sun to come up.

I huffed out a breath, as it was good to run. I hadn't run in a long time. The easy pace and the long strides trying to keep up with Troy. I was getting hot so I told him I'd catch up in a second. He stopped and looked at me, "You okay?" he huffed out as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm hot," I unzipped the top part of my jacket and then pulled it over my head. Troy's eyes looked at me in alarm as my toned stomach shined my black Nike sports bra were tight and I nodded. "Let's go." He closed his mouth as he nodded. We finished our run as the sun was peaking out. Troy had stopped us at a cliff, there was a bunch of rocks to sit on and the trees over hang.

I stopped as I took over the mountains, the purple, pink, and orange all in the sky as the sun was rising up. Troy took a seat on a rock as he stripped his own shirt off. My eyes scanned over his flat, hard rock, and stomach. "Come here," I walked over as he took a breath. His eyes scanned over the horizon.

"This is beautiful." I whispered, "I know, I thought it was amazing, last year when I came up here. I wanted to show you this year though." Troy reached for my hand as he locked our fingers together. "Alright, I have a question,"

"Truth?" Troy asked, "Because its my turn to ask you a question." I rolled my eyes, "Yea, it probably is a truth, so go ahead." Troy smiled as he looked over the horizon.

"I want the most truthful answer from you,"

"That is kind of the point of the game."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Why do you want a normal relationship with me. Why don't you want to travel with us."

"Because most girlfriends at our age don't do that every single weekend, I will go to some like Casey and Becca are also going to a few different ones. Just because I can afford to go with you and I would love to, you have to spend time with your team. I have to spend more time with the girls. We are so close and I don't want to shut other people out of my life to spend it all with you because that's all I want to do."

I struggled with what I was going to say next, "If and when you get drafted and if we are still together, it's going to be rough on me. I never wanted that life after my dad went through it all, seeing how much it broke my parents to be apart." Troy squeezed my hand "But that's a while from now. I just want us to be happy and in the moment. Let's not worry about that stuff."

Troy didn't say anything for a few minutes before nodding his head, "Okay." Troy leaned over to kiss me as we watched the sun some more. "I want to know, when Cody comes out to the mound to talk to you, what do you talk about?"

Troy blinked in surprise as he turned his head slightly to look at me. "What do we talk about?" his words were long and stretched as if he didn't want to talk about it. "I mean it varies, like he will tell me something funny or give me some advice. Sometimes we are talking about a pitch we want and we need to discuss."

"That's it?" He scratched the back of his head, "When I freak out or when I lose command, he comes out and we talk about," he paused as he licked his lips, "We talk about you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! I am back! I am hoping I am back every single Sunday! Lets cross our fingers! The reason I was gone was explained in my last chapter to MLB, so check it out! Thanks for hanging in there with me! Love you all! <strong>

**Thanks! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	24. Champs

Chapter 24 – Champs

I blinked my eyes as Troy bent over, tugged at his baseball pants and then righted his position before resting the bat on his shoulder.

I couldn't help but think about what Troy told me this morning. Saying that he and Cody talked about me on the mound. That would be why Troy would always glance my direction and smile. That was the reason he pitched so well afterwards. I shook my head, as I was speechless. I couldn't even answer his next question, which was what was my favorite memory of us together. Which honestly, I didn't know the answer because there was a lot of favorites.

Troy took an uneven swing at the ball as it sailed over the bat and into the catcher's glove. I bowed my head down as Troy took a step back and looked out towards the field. He tightened his grip on the bat before going over his routine. This time, the pitch was delivered the bat contacted the ball.

It sailed before it bounced and rolled into center field, right through the gap. He rounded second before turning and walking back to first. I clapped my hands together and cheered as everybody else did. He took off his batting gloves and tucked them into his back pocket.

My eyes gazed over his butt, which was great to look at. My lips curved up into a smile as I let my fingers gaze over my knee. Troy had eye black dripping off his face as he took three to four steps away from the first base bag. He put all of his weight on his leading foot before he took off.

The pitcher didn't realize it as the catcher popped up and threw down. Troy slide right into second base as he popped right back up and he was tagged then. The umpire singled safe as the coached clapped. I smiled as he looked up towards the stands; his eyes caught mine as he winked before focusing at the task on hand.

Jack nudged me slightly as he pointed down the line as I saw like two scouts, both from colleges talking and writing stuff down. "Can you see their hats or anything on there shirts?"

Jack peered closer as he shook his head, "Give me some money, I'll walk to the concession stand and grab Troy a Gatorade, he probably needs one." Jack nodded as he dug out a five and I jumped down from the bleachers. Some of the scouts from Major Leagues had come to a practice because they were interested.

Troy was defiantly getting looks and we were trying to keep it away from him. He knows about some but not as many as he has had. I casually walked past as I peered at the two guys. One was wearing a LSU shirt, which made my eyes pop, and then the Florida guy was right next to him.

I kept my body language in check as I walked down to the concession, grabbed some Gatorade and went back. I climbed back into the bleachers as his eyes looked at me. "LSU and Florida." Jack's lips parted before looking at Troy who was now standing on third.

"Those are in the top 25 for baseball programs,"

"And Troy is in the top 3 for high school baseball players," Jack shook his head, "I am still trying to get that to sink in."

"What are you two talking about over here?" I jumped about seven feet in the air as Troy was standing next to me. Troy laughed as he put his hand on my back to keep me from falling. "Last time I looked you were standing on third," I put my hand over my heart.

"Steve hit a bloop to center, dropped five feet in front of the center fielder." I nodded as he glanced at me as I took another deep breath. "Goodness, please, never scare me like that again." Troy took hold of my upper arms as he pulled me down. I screeched as I was hanging upside down on the back of the bleacher.

His smile greeting me, "Don't you need to be in the dugout."

"Rumor is you bought me a Gatorade." I smirked as I shrugged as best I could. He held up my body as he leaned over to kiss me. "Thank you and you look beautiful," I shook my head as he helped me back up into a sitting position. "Good luck out there!"

Troy reached for the Gatorade and smiled, I kissed him and he smiled. "Thanks babe,"

* * *

><p>One out. That is all they needed to be in the championship game in Steamboat. Brandon threw the last pitch, the ball popped into the air and it dropped down into Marcus's glove.<p>

The boys all grew smiles and the lined up to slap hands. "We have a two hour break now," Jack stretched out his arms, "I better call Emily, today is her birthday."

"I'll call her later too."

"She really likes you." Jack said as he reached for his phone, I shook my head, "I'm glad she likes me. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

Jack looked at me and smiled, "Don't tell Troy, but you have been my favorite girlfriend that he has had and that's not many to chose from but still, by far my favorite."

I blushed as Troy walked over with his stuff, "I'm pitching."

I smiled as I jumped down to give him a hug; he went three for three at the plate today and made a diving catch at first base. "I think you look really hot in that uniform babe." I looked down to see the black one Troy had worn yesterday, still dirty and fresh from the two games they played.

I paired it with a pair of jean shorts but you really couldn't see them. His jeans fell below that. "Do you?" I pushed my hip out and Troy closed his eyes, his lips curving into a smile. "Do not do that to me." I giggled as he then came forward as he pulled me into his arms. "You have called your sister right?"

"Brie, I was going to do that after the game." I looked at him in the eye as he shook his head. "Why are you on my ass," his words whispered into my ear. I felt a butterfly fly through my stomach as I closed my eyes. Chills ran down my arm as he pressed his lips down my neckline, then he nibbled on my ear for a second.

"Don't do that." I whispered, he laughed as he did it all over again. "Troy," I warned, it felt so good and I just wanted him to that and so much more. I gripped his forearm before I shook my head, "If you are going to start that you better finish it."

Troy's eyes looked at me in surprise, "It turns me on, big time." An evil smirk rested on Troy's lips as I shoved his shoulder, "Go do your pregame routine and leave me alone."

He laughed, "Goodness, I love you too Brie."

I shook my head, "Like I said, go away." He laughed as he squeezed my side, "Yup. I love you." He kissed my cheek before walking off to be with Cody and Marcus.

* * *

><p>Troy threw his back leg up and the ball sailed to the mound. "Strike!" Cody nodded as the batter in the box was in disbelief. The ball was on the outside corner. Watching Troy made me nervous when he pitched.<p>

It was the top of the second inning, his first inning went flawless, one two three. This inning, he walked a batter and then one popped out and then the next went to Steve who tossed it over to VJ who was playing at second. Troy raised his hat slightly before putting it back on.

Cody went through the signs as he then sat in, Troy did the wind and the ball flew from his fingers as if it was magic. The LSU and Florida scouts were still here and another scout who I think is from the majors, but I couldn't be sure. They weren't as easy to spot. Troy and the team were going to a few showcases this summer, so I didn't know why so many scouts were here.

I rubbed my fingers over my temple as Troy dug into the dirt around him before he threw the next pitch. His pitch count was up in the twenties already, getting close to thirty. Since his no-hitter in high school state game, his game has been thrown off slightly. Probably because he is aiming towards the no hitter again, which will not happen, I mean it could but he shouldn't be aiming for that.

"Jack, would you please explain to me why he is aiming to not give up that hit. One hit isn't going to hurt him."

"I don't know, I was wondering that myself." The next pitch he pitched, it was a strike, in and away. The batter was ringed up and he dropped the bat in protest. Troy took his glove off as he walked off the field, keeping his head down. I glared at him the entire way to the dugout as he then looked up at me.

I shook my head as he narrowed his eyes as me. He stuck his tongue out and I shook my head. "Your son is crazy."

"Did you just now figure that out?"

"Oh no. I figured that out a long time ago."

Jack laughed as he leaned over the back of the bleachers. He yawned, which made me yawn. "I so do not want to drive home tonight."

"Bleh. That doesn't sound fun."

"You at least will probably sleep the entire way, I have to drive it."

"At least you don't have to work tomorrow."

"Very true."

Once this game was over, we were grabbing food and heading home. I yawned deeply as the game was tied at zero. It was defiantly a pitchers duel.

My phone sparked in my pocket as I pulled it out, my dads picture highlighting the screen. I jumped off the bleachers an answered the phone. "Hey daddy!"

"Baby girl, what are you up too?"

"Troy is in the championship game here, they are tied at zero in the bottom of three."

"Oh, that's some fun stuff. Is Troy pitching?" I nodded, "Yea, Troy is pitching. He is doing okay."

"Good, good, I was just calling in before we left Colorado. You will be home tonight right?" I nodded, "Yes, we will be home tonight."

"Call me when you get home so I know you got home okay?"

"It will be late dad."

"I don't care. Call me."

"Fine. I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetie."

I hung up and I walked back over to Jack as I climbed back into the bleachers. "We scored." Jack motioned, Troy was standing in the batters box as Cody was standing on second. "Cody had a double to deep center and VJ was on and ran like a mad man to home."

I laughed as Brett struck out and that brought up Troy. He held the bat out in front of him as he took a few swings and then he placed all of his weight on the back of his heel. Once the ball approached, Troy flexed his muscles before sending the ball out into right field. It dropped ten feet in front of the right fielder. I clapped my hands as Cody rounded third and was safe at home while Troy stayed at first.

I yawned as I covered my mouth as Troy took his leadoff but the pitcher threw over to keep him close. All I could think about was our ride home where we could cuddle in the back and ride home together. He would probably stay up for most of the ride because he claims he doesn't sleep very well in cars but I called bullshit on him.

Troy took a step further off the bag as if he was going to leave, the pitcher caught him, and Troy lunged back as he dove into the base. The umpire singled out as Troy shook his head. He was out by a good five to six inches. The other team pumped fists as they all returned to the dugout.

Troy stood up as he hung his head for a moment as he talked with Charlie. Lance was fuming in the dugout as he paced back and forth. I don't know where his head is.

I bowed my head as Charlie took his stuff all back and Marcus tossed him his glove. It was the fourth inning, they were leading by two now and Troy would have the win and quality start, by this leagues rules you have to go four and not give up three. I would say pull him.

I chewed on my lip as they were warming up Shane. Troy walked the first batter; Gary came out of the dugout and pulled Shane into the game. Troy pushed the ball into Gary's hand as Troy bowed his head and walked off the field. Once he got into the dugout, he threw his glove across the dugout and sat down in anger.

Once Gary came back in he yelled at him, along with Lance, as Troy tried to explain his self. Once they were both done chewing into him, Troy took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. I took a deep breath as Jack sighed, "And of course, he had to have scouts here."

"Everybody has a bad game Jack."

"Troy rarely has a bad game."

"His last few haven't been decent."

"Thanks," Jack mumbled, we watched the rest of the game as they ended up taking the victory and winning Steamboat. The guys were all excited at the first trophy of the year was passed around; even Troy had a smile on his face as he did get the win in the end.

Once they were all done, they took pictures, packed the dugout up and went to talk. The guys began to change out of their baseball pants and into shorts and some changed into t-shirts. They shook out the dirty in their socks and put on Nike sandals.

Lance and Gary talked for what felt like forever before saying they had practice tomorrow night at five. Troy stood up and picked up his bag as I skipped over and stood in front of him.

"What the hell was that?" Troy looked surprised and I nodded, "You sucked ass out there today!"

"I'm sorry." His voice held disappointment as I then hugged him. "You played hard though and that's what you have to have. I love you." His body changed as he hugged me back, "I love you too baby," he kissed the top of my head as he laughed. "I'm glad you'll chew out my ass. One of the few girlfriends I had, told me I had the best game of my life when I was taken out after the second inning."

"Ouch."

"Yea, she was quickly dumped." I snuggled my head into his chest as Jack yelled at us to come on. Jack and Troy slapped hands as we all began to walk towards the packed car. "I am thinking McDonalds for dinner."

"Sounds fantastic." Troy said with a happy smile, I shrugged, "I don't care. I'll probably eat whatever." Troy and I walked hand in hand as many parents were talking on the way down. Every put the bags tucked away in the car as Cody was driving Becca home.

"Hey, we are stopping at McDonalds and then heading home." Jack told somebody, Troy grabbed pillows and blankets as we climbed into the back of Jack's car. Troy lay down as he rested against the window and I sat down in his lap, his arm acting as a seatbelt around my waist. I slid down to where my head rested on his chest and we were in a comfortable position.

* * *

><p>I stirred from the sleep I was in, I stretched out as I looked back to see Troy was sleeping. His arms still tightly around me, the car was still moving as it was a little after midnight. Everybody ended up going to Golden Corral for dinner so we didn't hit the road until about eight.<p>

"We have four hours left?" I mumbled quietly, "Just about," Jack said with a sigh, "I keep debating on getting a hotel, im exhausted." Troy was dead to the earth, "I don't care, and Troy doesn't care either." I whispered I closed my eyes until I felt the car make a few stops before Jack turned off the car. "Just until tomorrow morning, do you need to call your mom or dad?" he asked, I opened my eyes as I sat up. Troy's arms slightly pulling me down.

I looked around for a moment before seeing a few other cars had stopped too. "Yea…I need to call my mom." I whispered, I then gently shook a very sleepy Troy, "Shit, are we already home?" he asked popping up; I stumbled forward as he reached for me. "Sorry," his voice was laced with tired words.

"No, we are stopping at a hotel." Jack said, "I am going to go get us a room. I think the Newman's stopped, Becca and Cody stopped, and Marcus family."

"Cool." Troy said as he pulled on his hoodie. We both climbed out of the car, as my legs felt weak. I pulled out my cell phone as I called my mom first hopefully she wasn't sleeping.

She answered on the third ring, "Where are you?" she asked, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"My baby girl is traveling, I am worried."

"Well go to sleep, we are stopping at a hotel. Jack is tired and doesn't want to drive any further."

"Call your dad and let him know okay? I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you too mom,"

I hung up as I leaned against the car, I let my head drop as I didn't want to call my dad. I then felt Troy's fingers wrap around my hips as he pulled me in. "You okay baby girl?" he asked me, I rested my head onto his chest as I yawned. "I'm sleepy." I whispered Troy pulled me into a hug as we stood with each other.

"Come on you two," Jack locked the car as I pulled out my blanket. My hood was pulled up, as was Troy's. We locked fingers and he kept me close as I sent my dad a text message, telling him everything. Once Jack unlocked the room, Troy and I both collapsed onto the bed, I pulled my blanket around me as Troy cuddled close.

"Mm…this is so much better than the car."

"Yes, I know." I whispered, Troy pressed his lips to the lower part of my neck as I yawned, "I'm going to sleep."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>"Troy!" I gasped, he laughed as we were in the last thirty minutes of our drive and we have both been bouncing around all morning. "Maybe I should have finished the drive last night. You were both dead."<p>

"Dad, come on, we are having fun." Troy grinned at me as I poked his shoulder. Troy and I were both up before Jack. Troy wanted to go on a run before leaving so we both did through the morning air. It was great and we both had fun but it was nothing like the other day when we watched the sunrise.

"Mm…when do you leave for California?" I asked him, "Not until Thursday…why?" he asked, "I am going to see my dad this weekend."

"Oh really."

"Yup, he is in Kansas City so I am going to go see all of my friends."

"Oh and you are just now telling me this?"

"You'll be in California and I'll be in Kansas City but when I get back, I have volleyball stuff starting." Troy dropped his head to rest on my shoulder. "Don't depress me." He said, "You will be just fine." I teased pushing his shoulder, "I know…" I shook my head as I laughed, "mmm…" I leaned forward as I pressed my nose against his cheek. "Maybe once we get back to one of our houses, we can finish what we started the other night."

Troy's eyebrows shot up as I shook my head, "You know what I mean,"

"Yes, yes I do." Troy nodded, I smiled as I leaned up to kiss him and then he locked our fingers together. "Dad, do you care once I go home and unpack and shower if I hang with Gabi until practice?"

"As long as you go to practice,"

"Good." Troy smiled and then winked at me, we came back into the city and Troy leaned back as he smiled, "I would say this was a successful trip."

"I would say, I mean you were the champs."

"Yea…but it was better in so many different ways."

* * *

><p>I lay on my back as my wet hair lay all over the pillows. Lilly lay next to me as I yawned, I played with her little toes as I blew her a kiss and then she smiled. I kissed on her, as there was a knock on my door. I rolled over to face it to see Troy in a pair of black basketball shorts with a t-shirt from somewhere.<p>

"Hey," he said, when he noticed Lilly on my bed he smiled, "She is getting big,"

"You should see Cameron." I said with a smile, I sat up and then I picked up Lilly. My fingers supporting her head as I stood up. "Let me go give her to my mom." Troy nodded as he sat down on my bed. His body relaxing over it. I cradled Lilly as I went downstairs to her room where Cameron was hanging out with her.

"I told you Cameron, I told you she was going to bring Lilly back." I smiled as I scooted her over onto the bed. "Sorry, I am going to spend some time with my boyfriend."

"Haven't you done that the past four to five days?"

"Not really, he has been hanging out with his friends."

"Be good."

"We will mom." I nodded as I backed out of the room as I hurried back up the stairs. I pulled my hair into a messy bun as I took a deep breath. Walking back into my room, Troy was fiddling with a picture that laid on my nightstand. It was a picture of my dad and I when I was little.

"What are you doing?" Troy jumped and he put the picture down before smiling. "Just looking. I don't spend that much time in your room."

"Oh," I grinned as I took a few steps forward, "But that's fine, spending time in your room doesn't seem that fun." He joked, "Really?" I asked Troy nodded with a grin. I shook my head as I took another step towards him as he looked at another photo. "Funny there are none of us." Troy joked, "Yea, yea,"

Once I got closer my arms wrapped around his waist as he began to talk again. I shook my head as I pushed off my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his as he tried to talk, "shut up," I mumbled into the kissed, "just shut up." He listened as his lips tackled with mine.

His hand wondered up my shirt as his warm hands massaged my back slowly. He gently lowered us both down onto the bed as he broke the kiss only to look over his shoulder to see if I had shut the door. "Do you think your mom will come up here?"

"No." I whispered, "As long as we don't take it past making out." I whispered, "I know," his voice was soft and his hands traveled to my waist as he placed small kisses all around. "Is your mom going to KC too?" Troy asked as he kissed me, "Yea," I whispered. Troy didn't talk for a while as we made out.

Troy finally etched off my shirt as I took a deep breath; Troy's eyes took a moment to adjust to my body as the kissing continued. I pulled Troy's shirt up and over his head as my fingers traced over his hard rock abs.

I pin him down onto the bed as I took all control over him. He smirked as I dipped down to kiss him and then around his neck as he moaned softly. His fingers wrapped around my waistband of my athletic shorts, "How much would you kill me if I took these off of you?"

"I don't know if I would be able to stop." I whispered, Troy groaned, "When can we?" he asked, I paused as I shrugged, "I don't know," Troy's eyes held me for a few moments as he lay onto his back. Troy kissed me as he pulled me back over. "I love you," he whispered into my ear. I smiled softly as I turned into his side. "I love you too…" my words hung in the air as his phone then dinged. He groaned as he squeezed me. "You better go." I whispered into his ear. "I just wanna stay with you all night and kiss you like no other…"

"I know but you need to focus on baseball Troy, I'll be fine. I will see you later." Troy sat up as he stood to find his shirt. I sat up as he tossed me my shirt and I ran my fingers through my hair. Once he had his baseball hat back on, his shirt adjusted and his smile crooked on his face. He stood in-between my thighs. His grin coming down towards me. "You me tomorrow…" he said casually.

"Sorry baby, I have plans with Taylor." Troy pouted, "Fine, leave me."

"You know you'll go spend time with Cody since you haven't done much of that lately." Troy bit down on his lip as I shoved him gently. "Go. You are going to be late." Troy shook his head as he bent over to kiss me gently on the lips. "I knew I loved you for a reason." I smiled as he walked out after winking at me. I lay back onto my bed as I sighed of relief. It had been a great few days with him but now I needed some girl therapy.

* * *

><p>"Haven't heard from you in a while…" Dylan spoke through the other end of the line. "Well, I have been very busy." I mumbled as I scanned over my Mac. "Really, busy?" Dylan snorted, "Yes, Dylan, busy."<p>

"Busy having sex with Troy?" I gasped as my eyes light up in alert, "Where the hell did you hear that?" I asked, my mouth flabbergasted, "So its true?" he asked with a laugh. "No! The furthest we have gone is making out while taking some of our clothes off."

"So you are half way there…"

"Why are we having this talk?" I asked him, "Don't make me hang up with you." I rubbed my fingers to my forehead as Sharpay and I had gone shopping together and we bought a ton of summer clothes. "Sorry, sorry, I was just seeing what I could get out of you."

"Ha ha, so funny."

Dylan chuckled as I turned the music down on my laptop as I lay back on my bed. "How have you been? I miss you." I told him, "Well honestly, I have been busy. I have been playing a lot of baseball and hanging out with some guys before I go off to school."

"I can not believe you are going to college."

"And you are going to be a senior, any choice of college yet?"

"I don't know, NYU, Berkley, Yale, Stanford, I haven't really chosen yet." I told him, I pulled my knees up to my chest, and "I am scared though." I whispered, "What about?" Dylan was then instantly concerned. "Nothing, I mean, I am scared of something but I don't know if it's something to be concerned about."

"I wont know what it is until you tell me about it." I sighed heavily and then took a deep breath, "What if Troy and I end up on the opposite sides of the country. He wants to go into the draft, scratch that, he is going into the draft and Dylan, and I have looked at these for years. He is going in the first round."

"You have to pick a college before then?" he asked, "Kind of."

"Well, then you do what is ever best for your relationship. He is going to do a lot of moving so he could at one point be right next to you. Also he has that long off season that he will be able to be with you." I took a shaky breath, "But don't worry about it yet okay? You have eleven solid months before anything like that is going to happen. You just have to be patient with him."

"I know…"

"You never wanted this…did you?"

"No. I swore I would never date somebody like my dad, who traveled all the time and would move us place to place but I love him Dy," Dylan was quiet for a few moments, "He loves you Gabi. I promise."

"How do you know? You have met him like once." I said, "He loved you before he even knew. You can tell some things Gabi…and that's one of them." I took a deep breath as I pulled the blankets up around my figure. "Rumor has it that somebody is coming to Kansas City with those new siblings."

"Going to be with dad for a four game series." I said with a monotone voice. "Cheer up! Kat and I will be here to cheer you up!"

"Dylan, I don't need cheering up. I just need better things than this…"

"Gabi, listen, you have eleven months and you need to live it up while you can. Just go be yourself and be happy. Troy doesn't want to see you like this because he will change his mind and you don't want that because he will regret it. He loves you but baseball is his first love. There is a reason you may be his first serious girlfriend and that's because you understand."

And with that, I had no reply. I just sat stunned and quiet. It was probably something I needed to hear and it put me right back into my place. My voice was stuck in my throat as I let out a sigh. "Thanks," I squeaked.

"No need to thank me. Just don't be dumb." He said, with that, we said goodnight and I was left to think about everything, in the dead silence. My phone buzzed on my stomach as I lifted it up.

_Good night baby! I love you! __J_

_Xxxxxx – Troy 3_

A smile lifted over my face as I sent him a reply before plugging in my phone, laying my Mac on my dresser and then rolling over to pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong> **everybody! How has everybody's fab weekend gone? Is it better that I updated ? Hope so! A lot of your reviews made me smile and feel good that I can make some peoples day but just putting up a lousy chapter that I wrote for my entertainment. I'm glad you all enjoy it! Also, Next Sunday, the 2****nd**** I believe…I will NOT update. I will be in the great state of New York City! So I will be on family vacation but the following Sunday, I will update for sure! For all my MLB people , I am hoping to have a chapter out before I leave on Wednesday! So look for it, if not, I am sure one will be up next week sometime…Hopefully. I am currently writing it and it seems to be a fun chapter so be excited! **

**So hopefully this gets you through this week and next week! Love you all and see you in two weeks! **

**Xoxoxo**

**Jo**


	25. Trouble

Chapter 25 – Trouble

Our plane touched ground just as Lilly burst into screams. My mom hustled around trying to grab everything as I grabbed Cameron's car seat and we made a mad-dash for the doorway. The airline pilots let us off and I gave them a weak smile before we carried on. I let out a breath as once we were out of the tunnel we got them all secured into the car seats before carrying on.

"There they are!" I turned around to see Dylan and Kat looking at us. They both came running over as I set down Cameron and jumped into Dylan's arms. It had only been a few months but I had missed both of them like crazy. "Let me see the babies!" Kat screamed she bent over to peer at both of them. "We better get going so we can see your dad before the game."

We all traveled to the awaiting car as we packed in all the baggage and then Cameron and Lillian were both secured into the car. Once we all climbed in I switched into my Royals/Yankees jersey. On the front it was Royals but on the back it was the Yankees with my dads name and number. It was custom made and some Royals fans had them since he went from Kansas City to New York.

"Yea, who do you root for when you go watch your dad with his pervious teams?" Dylan's voice carried through the car as I shrugged, "My dad is always first but after that I just want a great game." My mom tended to Lilly as Dylan drove down to Truman Stadiums. Since the Kansas City Chiefs had their football stadium sitting right next to Kauffman. "How long has it been since you have been to Kauffman?" Kat asked me, "A year or two," I mumbled, disappointed in my answer.

Troy was flying to California as I sat on the car ride over; they decided to fly this one since they are taking Luke and Emily. Troy promised to take Emily out on night for dinner and get some frozen yogurt if the time ever presented itself. I couldn't argue with the fact that he may just not have time to do such a thing with her while he was trying to play baseball.

"Here we are," Dylan, said pulling in with his parking pass, he parked the car and everybody scrambled out. "Dylan, I haven't seen Jackson lately!"

"He is a busy kid," Dylan joked back with the guard attendant. "True, oh Mrs. Montez, Gabi! Welcome back! I assume you are here to go to the visitors locker room."

"Yea, thanks George." They lead us off to the visitor's locker room, which is completely foreign to my mom and me since we were always the Royals cheerleaders they called us. Once we got there, he walked in and then he came back out with a smile on his face. "Go on in." Even before we could step me, my dad was walking out with a huge grin on his face.

First, he wrapped me up in a hug. His arms tightening around me as he pressed his lips to my forehead. "Oh goodness…" he whispered as he then let me go gently. "Hi daddy,"

He smiled as he then kissed my forehead again before he then went to bend over the twins. "Hey guys," he touched Lilly's foot and then he grabbed Cameron's hand. "No way, look the new Montez's!" Alex said as he came to crouch next to my dad. I backed up as I let a smile falter over my face. Dylan came over and he put his arm around my shoulder. "It will pass, I remember being the special one before Robin was born…" I laughed, "Your dad never played when you were a child."

"That means nothing…" he stated, I shook my head as I let out a long breath. "Are you still getting used to those babies?" Nick looked over at me and I nodded, "Yes, I am used to everybody hugging and talking to me."

Nick laughed as he came over to hug me, "Well here you go. It will pass, soon they will be screaming and your dad will be having to deal with them." I shrugged as he then let go. "They are cute but you will always be the first Montez I think of." I nodded, "Thanks Nick." He nodded before he went back into the locker room.

"Gabi, she looks a lot like you, as a baby I mean." I looked over at Alex as I raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look," he complained, I shook my head, "Whatever, anyways, I am going to go relax in a chair. I am tired." I complained. My dad came out of the group as he then reached for my hand. "I will be right back Kylie."

My dad lead me away as he went out a few doors and then he came out onto the grass. Kauffman Stadium is one of those that will always take your breath away. You walk in and you look around to see the gorgeous field, the high jumbo tron and then the American Flag flying proudly over the stadium. The lines were all fresh and alive. The tarp on the pitchers mound was still present as they were unarming the batting cages.

People were beginning to fill the stadium; people began to flee down to the dugout as they saw my dad. People calling his name as he took a deep breath, "It still gets you huh?" I snapped out of the trace, "No other stadium does it dad…"

"No, I know the feeling." The smell of BBQ was among the crowd as my dad turned around to sign a few autographs. Once I walked away from the field, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out as I looked to see Troy and I smiling back at me. I smiled as I slide it over and felt a smirk tug on my face. "Hey there,"

"Hi! How is Kansas City?"

I looked around again as my fingers curled around the phone as I felt the grass with my fingers as I crouched down. "Fantastic. I am standing on the grass at Kauffman right now."

"Lucky. I want to go there sometime."

"Oh, you will be here someday." I told him, "It's a great place Troy," my dad came over to tug on my elbow as I nodded. We began to move as Troy told me about the screaming toddler on there flight to California.

"Good Luck baby okay?" Troy was quiet for a moment, "Be good alright?"

"Troy, there is no trouble to get into out here…"

"Whatever you say, I gotta go." His voice was strained as I took a deep breath, "I love you Troy," my voice squeaked as I felt the tension between the phones melt. "I love you too baby girl,"

A smile melted over my face as we hung up. I blinked as I held my phone into my hand as I found my mom, Dylan, and Kat before we all went to our seats. I tried not frowning as I rubbed my eyes. "Somebody is getting tired, she has the Lilly and Cameron syndrome."

"You would think I would be used to traveling…" I whispered I laid my head onto Dylan's shoulder as he grabbed my hand. I pulled it back slightly as he glanced down at me. "Sorry…" I nodded, "It's cool," Cameron settled into my lap as we watched most of the game without anything else going on. The game seemed uneventful until the Yankees popped a big fly out into right field, which didn't shock anybody as fans began to get up and leave.

The crowd was still in it though as I yawned. Once the final out happened, we disappeared back into the locker room as I helped pack up the babies. Once that was accomplished, I looked at my mom. "Can I go home with Dylan please? I am tired." I whispered, "Yes, go." She said I waited for my dad to emerge as he came out.

I went over to give him a hug. "Good job daddy, but I am going over to Dylan's to sleep."

He laughed as he kissed my temple, "Thanks baby girl," I told him goodnight as Dylan guided me out to his car with Kat right behind us. I rubbed my eyes softly as I got into the car as my phone rang again. Once I took a look at it, I knew I couldn't ignore it. I answered it as I rested my head against the window.

"Hey,"

"I just called to wish you a goodnight but it sounds like you are already asleep," Troy joked with a laugh, "I'm tired."

"Okay…" Troy then let out another laugh as I just rested my head against the side. "Hey, I love you." Troy whispered quietly, "Mm…I love you too." I didn't hang up as Troy was silent from the other end but talked to one of the guys. "Hey Brie, I am going to go."

"You do that. I'll text you tomorrow."

"Yea." Troy said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes groggily as I turned over onto my stomach. My eyes fluttering between up and close as I let out a long breathe. I took a minute to adjust to where I was before I realized I was sleeping in Dylan's bed. I sat up running my fingers through my tussled hair as I looked to see Dylan had disappeared but Kat was still sleeping right next to me.<p>

I collapsed back down onto the bed as I reached for my phone that was lying on his window seal. I pulled it up to my face as I scanned through some messages, once I saw that Troy had not texted it and me was just a little after eight in California. I pulled my phone up to my ear as I pulled the blankets up around me. "Hello?" his voice was raspy and tired, "Hey," I whispered back to him. "Brie?" he was half asleep as the words left his mouth.

"Yea, Troy, its me." I told him with a small laugh, the line was silent for a minute, "Good morning," he said with a yawn, "You seem awful tired,"

"The boys and I stayed up late, we went to a party." He said quietly as if not to disturb the peace. "A party huh?" A frown etched over my lips, "Yea, I was going to call you but I figured you were already asleep so I let it go. I told you though right?"

"As long as you just went to a party and nothing happened at that party, then we are good." I told him, "Why do you think I would do anything?" I could see his frown on his face as I took a deep breath. "I am just saying, you were with the guys and stupid stuff happens when you are with your friends."

"Why did something happen out there?"

"What? No! Troy, I called to say good morning. Not to fight with you." I proclaimed I went quiet as Troy took a deep breath. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to overreact like that. I love you okay?"

"I love you too Troy," my heart pounded as I took a deep breath, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, how is Kansas City?"

"Good, we are going to go out to the Legends today and shop." I said with a happy smile, "My dad is coming for a little bit until he has to be at the park."

"That's great. We play at noon and six thirty so keep us in your thoughts." Troy mentioned, "Are you pitching?"

"Yea, the six thirty game."

"I want the details later okay?"

"Okay. I gotta get up and get ready, so I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too Brie."

Once we hung up the phone, I let it rest against my chest as I looked over at Kat. I pushed her shoulder as she groaned before stirring; she moved her arms before letting them fall back against the bed. "I'm tired." She said rolling over, "Me too but I want to go shopping." Kat shot up in bed, as her hair was a poof of mess. I laughed and pointed and she shook her head.

"Don't laugh! How do you look so perfect waking up?" she asked, I looked into Dylan's mirror as I laughed, "Sure…whatever." She pushed my shoulder as I smiled softly. "I am ready to hit this town!" I jumped up onto the bed as I bounced up and down. Kat joined as we both fell in laughter. Once we got back up from laughing, we went to the door and walked downstairs.

Robin was playing video games as Jackson was lounging on the couch. "Look who it is!" I looked at Jackson as he smiled, "One of my favorite people!" I smiled as I walked down to greet him into a hug. "I didn't get to see you last night."

"Were you at the game?" I asked, "No, I was not." I nodded as I took a small breath in, "Where is your brother?"

"He went to workout. Said you two girls snoring was keeping him up." Kat and I both pushed him as he laughed. "Kidding, I am kidding but no he is working out."

"Okay. We are just going to get ready and then going to the Legends to shop maybe hit up the Plaza later tonight."

"Why aren't we twenty one yet?" Kat pouted, "I want to go to Power and Light."

Jackson laughed, "You can go, you just get a huge X on your hand." I rolled my eyes as Kat and I trudged back up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

><p>I laughed as I set my drink down onto the table. We had stopped at Smoothie King to grab a few smoothies before we continued our shopping trip. My dad and mom were cooing over the babies the entire time as my mom bought them a bunch of new clothes and my dad would be holding one of them at all times.<p>

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I picked it up, "Hey," I said with a laugh as Kat tried to fit four straws and suck at the same time. "Well hey there, sound like you are having a good time."

"Kat is just being an idiot, how did your game go?"

"Good, we won five to four, it was a nail biter."

"Yea, im happy you won." I replied, "Me too, what are you all up to?"

"We stopped at Smoothie King to grab a few smoothies before we drop my dad off at the stadium and then we are going to go hang out at the Plaza for the night."

"Not going to your dads game tonight?"

"No. Dylan, Kat, and I are meeting up a group of people. We might hit up a party later tonight. I don't know," I said as I shrugged my shoulders, my dad glanced over his shoulder as he eyed me. "Oh," Troy didn't say much as he then sighed, "I guess I should have saw that coming."

I laughed, "It's not because you went to one. Its because we want to go to one. Why do you think I would do that?" Troy was silent, "I never said you would…"

"That's what you made it sound like." I frowned as I didn't understand why we were fighting all the time all of the sudden. "Troy, it's just a party. Nothing more."

"I gotta go, love you." And before I could respond, he had hung up. I let my brows release as I sighed and turned my phone off. "What was all of that about?" Dylan asked as he looped our arms together. "Troy is being an ass," I grumbled so my parents wouldn't hear. Dylan hollered out in laughter as he tried to catch his breath. "I don't think I would have ever imagined those words coming from your mouth." I shrugged my shoulders as Kat caught up with us.

"What?" she asked, "Troy is being an ass according to Gabi," Dylan said laughing some more. I shoved him before I unlooped our arms. "I don't know why he is freaking out. This morning when we were talking he got all pissy over something I said and then right now he did it again as if he doesn't trust me." I let out a long breath as we all piled back into Dylan's car.

I hugged my dad goodbye and told him I would see him tomorrow probably. He hugged me tight as he kissed my temple. "Be good." I nodded as he got back into the car with my mom and we all headed back to Dylan's house.

"So dinner on the Plaza, followed by a party?" I asked I glanced at my watch to see we had several hours until then. "Yea, but we have plenty of down time. Want to go catch a movie or something?"

Kat and I glanced at each other, "Yea, sure, why not?" I said, "What do you want to go see?"

"Let's see the Amazing Spider-Man!" he said, his voice giddy, "Lets!" we all drove to the movie theater as we got there, go popcorn, and candy before pigging out together, even before the movie started. Once it started we all shushed and began to fight over whose candy was whose, battling over the popcorn and sharing drinks…just like any normal best friends.

* * *

><p>I giggled as Kat and I replayed a scene together in our heads. We had two hours until dinner, enough time for us to shower, do our hair and makeup, plus get dressed. Once we got back to Dylan's house, Robin and Jackson were fighting in the living room as George was sitting on the couch watching the TV.<p>

"Gabriella, I saw your father last night!" he said with a smile, he got up and came over to give me a hug. "Hi Mr. Brett." I said with a smile, "Gabi, for the hundredth time, its George." I nodded my head as we all headed upstairs. Jackson followed us as Robin then came up behind them. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"We are going out to dinner and to a party." Jackson whispered as he peered over the ledge to make sure his parents didn't hear. Jackson smirked, "How are you going to pull that off?"

"We are spending the night at Kats and her parents are out of town so they cant spoil it." Dylan said with a smirk, "What if I told dad?" Robin asked Jackson smacked him upside the head. "Then you will never get to go to a party when you are older because neither of us will cover for you." Robin glanced between the two brothers.

"You cover for each other?"

"All the time." Jackson scoffed, "We like to party Rob, now go play your little video games and one day when you can drive, I might cover for you but this is our secret from mom and dad." Robin sighed and nodded as he walked off. "Where is this party at?"

"Brant's house, the one in the middle of nowhere." Dylan replied Kat went to the bathroom to turn the shower on as I dug around for my phone so I could use the other shower with some music.

Once I pulled it out, I realized it was still off. I sighed as I turned it back on as I gathered all of my stuff up and then headed towards the bathroom, my phone being tossed into the pile of stuff. I wouldn't emerge for another hour and half probably. Once I locked the door, I set all my stuff and laid out my skintight dress before I glanced at my phone, which was glowing with messages.

It was almost six and we were having dinner at eight. I saw several from Troy, plus multiply calls and my dad had called once but he had called Dylan down the line to tell him where we were and that we were staying the night at Kats. Which we were going to crash there but we didn't really have a curfew.

Once I saw Troy had left five voicemails, countless text messages asking if I was mad at him and some more of him apologizing for whatever he did. I decided to call him back to put him out of his pain. He had to pitch tonight; I put the phone up to my ear as I rested against the back of the counter. The phone rang once before it stopped.

"Brie?" his voice was anxious and nervous, "Troy, I'm fine." I told him, "Then why was your phone off?" his voice hadn't relaxed yet, he was uptight and freaking out. "I was pissed when you hung up so fast, I turned my phone off and then we went to the movies and I just kind of forgot about it." I said, "You did nothing wrong, I just forgot to turn it back on."

"Sorry about hanging up, I was just kind of mad. I didn't mean to be mad I just was. You are going to a party."

"Yes, I am going to a party Troy, just like you went to one. I fully trust you." I said to him, he was silent for a minute and then he recovered, "I trust you too Brie, I just don't trust other people."

"I know but I am a big girl Troy." Troy took a deep breath as he then made a small noise, "I'm sorry, I don't know why we are both fighting lately but I don't like it."

"Neither do I. "I replied, "But I have to get ready."

"Nothing to much okay? I don't want guys even trying."

"I wont let them." I promised, "Okay, thanks for at least calling me back. I was freaking out."

"Troy, I promise, it was all an accident that my phone got turned off. I love you and nothing will change that okay?" He sighed and replied, saying he loved me too before we hung up. I began to blast music through the iHome that was sitting in the bathroom. I turned the shower on as I stepped in after stripping my clothes off.

I took a twenty-minute shower, washing my hair, shaving, and make sure I felt perfect. Once I stepped out, I pulled on a pair of shorts with a sports bra to do my hair.

I placed a curling iron to it after I blew dried it. The curled balanced out around my head. I pinned half of it up as the other half dropped down. I put my layer of makeup as I took a deep breath. My eyes glowed, as I knew I needed to send a picture to Troy, I felt beautiful tonight and my boyfriend wasn't here to hold me or be with me.

Once I put my makeup on, I doubled up on mascara as I coved my bags with some foundation. A fist pounded on the door as my head snapped over to the side as I looked. "Hang on!" I yelled, "Are you still in there?" Robin complained, "Shut up!" I yelled back as I knew I didn't have to rush because it was just Robin and this house had plenty of bathrooms.

I pulled on my purple dress as it hugged every curve, good _or _bad. I glanced in the mirror as I took a deep breath, a smile lifted over my lips as I felt a loose of pride.

My fingers tapped the bathroom counter as I cleaned it open before I opened the door. "Thank the lord!" Robin pushed me aside as I backed out of his way. I grabbed my pumps before slipping them onto my feet. As I bent over placing them on my feet, I noticed Dylan sitting on the couch talking with his mom as Kat was coming from his room.

"Wow! You look hot!" I smiled as I did a twirl for her when she smiled. I then tossed her my phone, "Take a picture of me!" I claimed we all went outside to do a round of pictures as Leslie, Dylan's mom, took plenty of pictures as if we were going to prom.

"Alright, we gotta go. Reservations are at eight fifteen." We waved goodbye to parents as I quickly found the best picture of me, one of my blowing a kiss to Troy with every curve surrounded and then I found one that was just my hand on my hip.

I piled into Dylan's BMW as I took a deep breath, I relaxed against the seat as I sent the pictures.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I sighed as I looked out at the California hills, "What are you up too?" Cody nudged my side as I leaned back, my elbows hitting the ground. "Well, you know my girlfriend is going to some party in Kansas City and I am stuck here."

Cody laughed, "At least your girlfriend isn't in college. Why are you so concerned about her? She isn't going to do anything you did last night." My eyes narrowed as I looked at him. "Not a word that went on last night. I was drunk."

"When you tell her that, it won't matter dude." I stared at him and he looked at me, his jaw dropped. "You are not going to tell her?" his voice rose as I blinked, my jaw tightening. "No! Why in the hell would I tell her what I accidently did last night to only realize it wasn't her!"

"She might understand more if you told her right away but if you keep it from her, she will become even more pissed off and leave you!"

"She will never find out unless you tell her." My blue eyes glared at him as he shook his head, "If you don't tell her I probably will. She has the right to know. If she accidently did what you did, would you want her to tell you right away or in a few years down the road?" I bit on my lip as I lay back onto the grass. "I can not be thinking about this while I pitch."

"Then tell her." Cody urged. "Over the phone?"

"Yes. Tell her. You should have told her when you talked this morning, when you were still drunk. You two fought more than I have ever heard you fought." I rolled over as I looked at him. "Fine. I will." My hand went for my phone as I grasped it in my hand. I picked it up as three pictures were waiting to be seen. My eyebrows rose as I opened them.

My jaw shifted as I felt it open, my eyes growing as I took a deep breath. "Wow." My voice was caught in my throat as Cody said everything I had wanted to. "Maybe you should be concerned." I threw him a glance as it was getting close to game time. "How can she look so good in that damn dress?" my words were caught into the air as I sighed.

"Call her." Cody demanded, "Or I am going to tell coach you are not fit to pitch this game."

"What if she goes insane? Then I will be hurt and crushed and then I really wont be able to pitch." I groaned as I let my head fall into my hands. "Cody, why did any of you let me do that?"

Cody laughed, "I wanted to see how far it would go but I wasn't going to let you lead her up the stairs. I was going to stop it but once you pulled back in shock and then went to the beer, I knew you wouldn't do it again."

I pushed him backwards as I laughed, "Thanks for all of the help buddy."

"I really didn't think you would do it."

I got up as I reached for my mitt, "Let's go." I grumbled, "I'll talk to her tomorrow. She is going to that damn party tonight and everything."

* * *

><p>After no response for Troy, I left my phone behind in the car. I reached for Kats hand, as the party was already alive. The music was pumping through the house; chatter was quickly evident, as I then smelled the alcohol. I let a huge smile cross my face as Kat and I were already a little fuzzy from dinner, somehow, we ended up with a bottle of wine at our table, don't know how but it was there and Kat and I were not going to waste one drop of it.<p>

I smiled as we entered the house; we locked our fingers together as I noticed so many guys. They were quick to turn his head as I then felt my insides fall. I needed more beer and a lot of it in my system. Kansas City was one of the better stops on my list of tours of the country with my dad; I had lots of friends who were true friends. I mostly merged with Dylan's group of friends since they were already used to the stardom of Dylan's dad.

I laughed as some kid googled over me. Kat then shook her head, "No, no, no." she said with a long laugh, "Don't be naughty," she whispered into my ear, "Oh please, I love Troy way to much!" I said with a light laugh, "Then you best not drink!" I burst into laughter as I walked over to the keg and then poured myself a beer.

The red Solo cup fit perfectly into my hand as I made my way through the crowd. I smiled as I noticed old friends; some who bullied me were now gawking at me. I sighed as I took a long drink of my cup of beer. I then looked around for Dylan or Kat but they disappeared.

"Looking for somebody?" I turned around on my heels as I faced Brody Handley, his cocky smirk plastered over his face. His bright green eyes staring down at me, his blonde hair spiked in the front, making me think of Troy. Probably the hottest kid at Shawnee Mission East, "Hi their Brody," I said with a smirk, "Do I know you?" I played with the edge of my cup as he let an amused smile cross his face.

"Gabriella Montez," I told him, "The girl you tripped…several different times in the hallway." Brody face filled with memories and recognition as he finally looked at me closely. "Wait…no way." He jaw dropped, "You are fucking hot, there is no way you are Gabriella Montez," I raised my eyebrows and nodded, "Nothing like a little soap water and braces can't fix." I offered, another long pull of my beer as he smiled and laughed.

"Wow. Your dad still playing?"

"Yea, that's why I am here. He is playing in KC."

"Oh fun. Where are you living now? New York?"

"No, New Mexico."

Confusion etched his face, "My grandparents live down there plus its stable. My mom just had twins recently so they didn't want to raise them in New York." Brody nodded in response. "Well any lucky guys down there in New Mexico?"

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks, my stomach fluttered as I smiled, "Yea," I said with a soft smile, "Oh really?" his eyes held disappointment but he kept a smile on his face.

"Troy Bolton," I told him, "We have been dating for about four months or so." His eyes snapped up at the name, "Wait, you mean the one that threw the no-hitter at the state game?" I nodded, "Wow! He is like the number two guy in the country right now! Is he going to come back and have another good season?"

"Hopefully, he is working on it." Brody nodded as he dropped his hand, when my cup emptied out, I smiled, and "I'm going to go get more to drink I'll see you around Brody." He smiled and nodded as I walked off, I began to drink more and more, Dylan and Kat lost in the party scene.

Once I hit a wall, I slurred my speech and I glanced around looking for friends. Somebody. Once I spotted Kat grinding on a guy, then I noticed Dylan making out with some girl in a corner. His hands roamed up her back as I shuttered, "Gabi! Come play beer pong with us!" I turned around to notice a few of the girls that I went to school with waving me over.

I held up one finger as I held myself up. I walked over as we played, back and forth and I seemed to be drinking the most. I let loose, my body didn't care anymore as I began to chat everybody up. I think a guy even touched and rubbed his hands over my breast a couple of times. "Okay, that's enough, I am taking her home." I turned around to see Dylan behind me.

"What? No! The party is just getting started!" I whined, Dylan wrapped his arms around my waist, "No, you are just getting more drunk. It's almost three in the morning Gabi," I fought him off as he just tighten his grip on me. "Dylan! I don't want to go!" I yelled, "You are drunk off your ass Gabi, you are going home." His voice was firm as I then began to kick my legs.

"Dylan!" I yelled, he picked me up and tossed me over his arm. "Dylan Brett! I am going to kill you," I pounded on him as finally let me down outside. "What the hell Gabi? You are going crazy in there! Do you remember your boyfriend that you love?" I looked at him, my brown eyes widening. "You don't just let guys do that to you."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I shook my head, "I didn't do anything!" I yelled at him, "Gabi just lets go to Kats house so you can get some sleep, sober up, and then we can talk because you are way too drunk right now." The worlds filtered through my head as I broke down into tears on the grass. Dylan came over to scoop me up before he shoved me into his car and I passed out within seconds.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

"Do you know how many times I have called her?" I panicked as I paced back and forth through the hotel room. "Troy, you need to relax," my dad said, "She will call you, you said it keeps going to voicemail?" I nodded as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Yes,"

"Then it must be dead and you said she went out with friends, maybe she crashed and hasn't gone back to where she can charge her phone. Have you called either of the people she was with or her parents?" my stomach churned as I glanced at my phone. I wanted her to call me right now but her phone was just dead. "I'll call her dad and ask him."

I pulled my phone up to my ear as I took a few deep breaths to try and relax. Once the phone rang twice, a panicked Alex Montez answered. "Have you heard from her?" his voice entered my head as I gripped the counter, "That is what I wanted to know…" I said to him, "She went out last night with Dylan and Kat but none of them are answering phones. They all seem to dead, as the in the phones, not the people."

I felt dizzy as I took a deep breath, "They were going to Kats house to spend the night and they work early so I cant call them. I will keep you updated okay, but I know you are in California playing, just keep your phone on so if she calls you."

"Okay," my voice shook as I became nervous, "You aren't pitching today right?"

"No."

"Good. Keep it that way until you know about her, I know its hard and I am going to have to do it too but she will finally call. Her phone is dead and she is probably still sleeping."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Montez."

"Troy, its Alex."

"Ok, thank you Mr. Alex," he laughed and I laughed myself, we said bye and then I set my phone down. "He hasn't heard from her." I bowed my head as I glanced at the clock. Cody sat on the couch as he looked at me, "She is fine Troy," the small pit in my stomach scared me as I nodded. "I know, she is a big girl and Dylan was with her. Nothing could have happened to her."

The fear washed over me and that's when I realized, how much I really love this girl. How much she really means to me.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

I rolled over as I groaned, my head pounded inside my head as the lights in the room were bright. I pulled the blanket up and over my head as I looked down to see I was still in my tight dress. My shoes had been kicked up as I rubbed my fingers to my temple, what the hell happened last night?

I rubbed my eyes as I buried my head back into the pillow. "Rise and shine," Dylan chirped as he walked over, I felt my stomach roll as he set down coffee and some food for me to eat. "How long have I been sleeping?" I asked, I rubbed my fingers to my temple as I took a drink of the bland coffee, the warmth sliding down my throat.

"Let's see, its about four thirty in the afternoon," my eyes jumped in alarm, he put his hands down to relax me, "Also, you puked your guts out for about two hours and then you crashed," I finally took in the smell of me as I smelled horrible. "Oh God," I pulled my knees up to my chest as I laid my head down onto my knees.

"Have you called anybody?" I asked, "Where is Kat?"

"Sleeping still, she was up earlier but fell back asleep on the couch downstairs." I nodded as he then looked at me in alarm, "I have called nobody, I don't know where my phone is." He patted his pockets and his eyes scanned me in alarm. We both got up as my head felt oozy, I steadied as we finally ran down the stairs, and my feet took me down as I ran to Dylan's car.

He kept trying to unlock the car as my head pounded from the instant light that came over us. Once he finally unlocked his car we both dived in searching for any phone we could find. Once I grabbed mine that was thrown under a seat, I tried to turn it on but it was dead. I groaned as Dylan did the same. We both headed back to the house as my parents had to be worried sick.

Dashing up to Kat's room and I flung on her bed to plug my phone into the charger, "Hey!" Dylan yelled, "My dad and mom are probably freaking out." It then hit me, "What time is it?" I asked again, "Almost four thirty? Why?"

"Troy!" I gasped; I prayed my phone would turn on faster. My body smelled and I was still in this tight ass dress. "Gabi, your phone is going to take forever to turn back on. Go get in the shower, relax and then we can call them. It's going to be thirty minutes longer, what's going to change?" I took a deep breath as the stench of me made my head swim.

I nodded as I went to go get into the shower. The pounding in my head finally wore me down as tears welled up in my eyes. I searched for something to take but I couldn't find anything.

I turned on the shower to hot as I undressed and washed away the grossness. I heard the door squeak open and I knew it had to be Dylan leaving clothes. After he was gone, I took a deep breath and shut the water off. It dripped down as I noticed I was still crying. The tears raced down my cheek as I dressed myself and then wrapped my hair up into a towel.

My eyes were puffy and read as I noticed some Advil was lying on the counter. Waiting for me.

I swallowed it without hesitation as I walked out; Dylan was lounging on the bed as he glanced over. He took me up and then he pulled me into a hug. "Do you remember last night at all?"

I shook my head, "No, not really. Just the arriving at the party, talking to Brody, and then after that I am blank." Dylan nodded as I noticed my phone was jut turning back on. I rolled a pair of Kats shorts as I tugged on the t-shirt before sitting cross-legged on the bed. Messages and missed calls became to pop up, twitter messages and Facebook. Troy was majority but in the last few hours it was a lot of my dad.

I took a deep breath, as I didn't know whom to call first. Since I knew Troy might be playing, it went for my dad. I dialed his number as he answered on the third ring; "Gabi?" his voice was panicked as guilt ran through my body. My head still hurt like crazy and I nodded, a lump forming in my throat. "Hi dad,"

"Jesus! You have scared the shit out of all of us, where the hell have you been?" his voice was mad, upset, and scared all at the same time. "We got home late last night and my phone died, it was left in the car and I just woke up about thirty minutes ago. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you scared or upset." Tears leaked from my eyes as my voice kept getting caught on when I am taking deep breaths.

"It's okay, Troy is really worried about you. You should call him, he is freaking out." I felt a sob creep up my throat as I took a deep breath to keep it at bay. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but I just, I,"

"Gabi, its okay." I took a deep breath and nodded, as he seemed to have relaxed, "Just call Troy and then how about you come back to the hotel room for tonight okay?"

"Okay," I told him, "Your mom isn't going to the game tonight so you can stay in with her."

"Okay."

"I love you baby girl, I was so worried about you." His voice was caught, "I love you too dad, im sorry."

"It's fine, now call Troy."

I hung up with my dad as I wiped at my cheeks, I took my hair down as I called Troy, he picked up on the first ring, and "Brie" his voice was strained, afraid, scared, and hopeful.

"Troy, I'm," I couldn't get another word out as I sobbed into the bed. "Are you okay?" his voice was panicked this time, "I'm fine but I scared you and my dad and I don't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"You crying is not helping me, you are making me nervous."

"No, I just, I am so tired and my head hurts like crazy and I miss you."

"Alright, hey, calm down." Troy's voice soothed into my ear, "I'm guessing last night went a little wild." I nodded, "We didn't get home until 3:30, I was so drunk I don't even remember half the night and this headache is horrible, then I finally get my phone to turn back on and all of you have been freaking out and I am scared that you are going to leave me and I,"

"Gabi, breath, take a deep breath and breathe," I sniffled as Troy's voice made me take a deep breath and I hiccupped. "It's fine, okay? I am not mad I am just really concerned. I don't want to lose you or anything either so when I didn't hear back from you, I was scared. I played like shit this morning and I can't be doing that, not now." His voice was shaking, "I'm so sorry Troy, I didn't mean too, I just, I fell asleep and I was…"

"I'm not mad or upset with you Gabi, I am just worried. I was worried but hearing your voice is comforting. I just, I tried calling and when you never picked up, it scared me too much."

I curled my arms around the pillow as I let him listen to me breath for a few minutes. "I'll be perfectly fine. I just, I want you in my arms right now, I love you okay?"

"I love you too." The words came out in a whisper and I sat up, "I have to go back to my dads hotel room for the night."

"I have to go play a few games of baseball but you are flying home tomorrow right?" I nodded, "Yea, I am."

"Well then be good and I will see you Monday afternoon okay?" I nodded my head as he almost said something else but then stopped, we said goodbye and then hung up. All I knew, was I was going to be in a heap of trouble when I walked through the doors of the hotel room.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! Hi everybody and thanks for being patient with me! I had a blast in New York, never wanted to leave! This last week has been very, very crazy. Trying to get caught up on school work and everything, oh its just been crazy. But now, I here on Sunday, everything caught up and ALMOST done with MLB! So be looking for that later tonight or go look for it right now! <strong>

**Hope you have had a great few weeks! I hope you enjoyed the chapter with her friends, just a few battles coming up with her! Its going to be a tense few chapters so beware! ****J**

**Talk to you all soon! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	26. Too Much Thinking

Chapter 26 – Too Much Thinking

I spread my arms out as I lay in my bed. Not seeing my dad again until the All-Star break which honestly only was a three game series away. He would come home for a total of four days without a baseball interruption. I rubbed at my eyes as I heard the constant beeping next to me. A grunt left my mouth as I rubbed my eyes again as I slammed my hand down onto the alarm clock.

The radio began to play as I sat up, trying to wake from my sleep before I went to my early morning workout with the volleyball team. Time to work back into the grind. I was considered good but I didn't have the dedication for it like some girls do. I would play through high school and probably be done. College was a mist in the future, I didn't even know if I wanted to go to college.

I certainly could afford it but what if…my mind began to wander to endless things that I could prefer instead of another four years of school. I was undecided on what I wanted to be, as I got older, I wasn't sure and I didn't know if I wanted to know. I sighed as I moved the blankets off of me. Troy flew in last night from California and I hadn't talked to him since that night on the phone.

Both of us were on edge since that happening wasn't sure how to feel about the crying and then leaving him hanging all day. They took second in the tournament; the information on Twitter was helpful. We texted once or twice as he made sure I was okay, always was of course since I was basically locked away with my parents for the rest of the weekend.

I honestly wanted to be locked away for the rest of the weekend. My head pounded with any sudden movement, I groaned softly at my feet hit the floor. I padded across the room as I pulled out my shorts and a sports bra for the morning workout. I dragged my body into the bathroom as I brushed my teeth, stripped down before putting my new shorts on and the sports bra. Running my fingers through my hair, I could see stressed etched into my features.

A coo from down the hall made me smile as I heard Lillian was already up. My mom was happy with the twins and since I was going away to college, she had a whole eighteen more years with kids running around the house and who wouldn't want that? A smile formed over my lips as I wiggled my feet and pulled my hair back into a high messy bun.

Opening up my bathroom door, I noticed my door cracked open as I peered over to my bed to see a basket of clean clothes out. I bit on my lip as I rubbed my eyes, going through and finding a clean t-shirt. Several Yankees t-shirts were in the pile and I rubbed my finger and picked one before slipping it on.

Grabbing my volleyball bag and a pair of socks, I opened up my bedroom door as I walked down. My mind began to wander again, wondering what my future held. Didn't Dylan tell me to stop thinking about this? I just couldn't shake it any longer, I was so obsessed, and it was approaching faster than I wanted it too.

I blew my hair up out away from my forehead and laid my bag down on the table. Lillian was sitting in a thing on the counter, as Cameron was being breastfed. "Morning," I said with a soft yawn, my mom yawned in response as I played with Lillian's feet. "How is my little girl?" I asked as I played with her. She tossed her head and made bubbles with her spit. I laughed as I went over to the fridge, "Hey, I made you a smoothie before the twins woke up."

I sent a smile to my mom, "Thank you," she nodded as I pulled it out of the fridge. I grabbed water plus a granola bar before I let out a heavy sigh. I ate and drank at the same time as I glanced up at my mom. "When you were with dad and you knew he was going to go in the draft…what did you do?" my finger spread over the counter as I took a deep breath, I glanced up nervously making a connection with my mom.

Her eyes caught mine with surprise. "Are you thinking about Troy?" she asked, I slowly nodded my head, as I couldn't form words to leave my mouth. "Well we had you so that was something else we had to think about…" she said, her words coming out slow. I shook my head, "No…no. I am not pregnant mom." I told her, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good, well if we didn't have you and trust me, we loved having you but if we didn't have you…we probably would have went our separate ways, or at least for a little while. I loved your dad and I knew he was the one after you were born just by how dedicated he was to you but before that, he was just a boyfriend."

My stomach sank as I nodded, I finished off my smoothie, "Why are you asking?" I shook my head as I kept my head down, "No, I was just wondering, I gotta go I will see you later."

I kissed Lillian goodbye and walked out the door-yelling out I love you to anybody who wanted to listen. I took a few deep breaths as I tried to push her response aside. It wasn't the exact response I wanted, it was more of, we got married and then fell in love because of you. I took a deep breath as I went to my car and started it.

Rubbing my eyes again, I knew how much longer we had together but it seemed to disappear and with all of his traveling. I let out a long sigh as I pushed my body to travel down the road; it was a journey I wasn't looking forward to. Not this morning. I didn't understand my sudden power to only thinking about my future.

Frustration laced through my body, as my dreams lately have been full of goodbyes. Pulling into the parking lot couldn't have come fast enough. Once I got out, I pulled on my tennis shoes and went walking towards the door. My water bottled looped through my hand as I pulled open the door. A few of the girls were here already.

I sighed softly as I ran my fingers through my hair, "Gabi,"

I shook my head as I looked over at Abbie, "Yea?" I asked, she laughed along with Amanda, "What took you so long to respond there?" I shrugged, "Spacing out this morning, sorry." I gave a half smile, "How is Troy?" they asked, a flirty look crossing features, "Oh uh great." I said with a smile.

"Good," they nodded as the head football coach called us back, lets go.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you in an hour." I wiped some sweat away from my brow as I walked towards my car. Volleyball open gyms were for two hours, an hour after the workouts.<p>

I planned on going to grab a quick bite to eat and then back to the gym. I wiped my eyes again as I pulled into a little breakfast place, I shut off my car and then walked into the place. I looked around to see if I knew anybody, sweat ran down my body, as I was still hot. My hair was falling out when I noticed Taylor sitting in a corner.

I waved off the hostess before walking back, once she looked up she smiled. "Hey there stranger." She said with a glint of a smile, "Hi," I smiled back as the waitress was quick over. "Some eggs and bacon with milk please," I handed her the menu and she nodded before walking off. I sighed as I rested my elbows against the table. "Girl, you look like you have been going for hours."

"Two and half is more like it." I said with a sigh, I rubbed my eyes and I looked at her. "Do you know where you want to go to college?"

"Brown." She said quickly, "Why?"

"I don't know, it's all just been on my mind lately. Its like all I can think about." I rubbed my temple as she laughed, "Oh well, you do know your senior year hasn't even started yet right?" I groaned in frustration, "Yes, I know but do you know how fast it is going to go? Next year will be here before you know it and if I don't start making choices or thinking about them then it's going to be gone before I know it."

She nodded in response; the waitress brought us both of our food as we dug in. I glanced at my phone every once and a while to see what time it was. Once I was done, I laid a twenty down and waved goodbye to Taylor. We had talked more about how summer was going and we needed to make another date here shortly for us girls.

Shopping was our next adventure, oh, I needed a shopping day, and I rubbed my eyes as I got back into the car as I drove to the High school, going in, I noticed plenty of freshmen that were abuzz about volleyball this year. I rolled my eyes because I personally, hated school volleyball. I was all about club and that was it.

My forehead creased as Amanda laughed and then she stopped. A smile spread over her face, "You ready to dominate?"

"Its just an open gym right? Because I am not at my dominating mode, I am at my…I don't know mode." I sighed as I pulled my knees up to my chest, laying my head down onto my knees. I rubbed my eyes as I the coach walked in, "Montez! Get ready,"

"Yes Sir," I grumbled, I pulled on my kneepads and then my shoes before standing up. Rolling through the motions.

* * *

><p>Sitting in my chair, I glanced at the clock in the corner of my screen. It was almost seven thirty at night and I still haven't heard from Troy today. I reached up under my glasses, my eyes blinking back and I rubbed them until they would focus on the screen in front of me. My eyes scanned over the words as I sighed before getting up. I paced around my room; a long breath left my throat.<p>

I finally decided to grab a book; I went over to my bed as I picked up a book. My fingers gazed through it as I heard Cameron cry from next door and then another cry coming, Lillian followed Cameron, like always.

Running my fingers through my hair, I tossed my book away and then I sat down back at my computer chair. My eyes gazed over the words, applications and money, qualifications. The words scrambled together only to give me a headache. I rubbed my forehead as I groaned, I let my head lay down onto the desktop as I didn't want to think about this anymore.

"Am I catching you at a wrong moment?" Troy's hand touched my back as I shook my head without looking up. Troy laughed as he squeezed my arm gently, "Are you going to look at me?" I shook my head again as Troy pulled me backwards before he stopped. "University of Arizona, Tampa University, Brie, what are you looking at these schools for?" I could hear the crease in his voice, the confusion. My head shut up as I closed my Mac quickly.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said before pushing my chair backwards and getting up. Troy watched me before he grabbed my elbow, I jerked as I turned towards him. "Hey, what's wrong?" his voice was laced with concern, his eyes glanced over me and when he saw my face, struggling with emotions he walked in and pulled me into his arms. I buried my head into his chest as he kissed the top of my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked me again, his voice a little bit more demand. I felt my lip quiver as I then felt myself crumble underneath the floor. Troy's arms supported me, "Why are you so upset lately?" his voice was cautious but concerned about the answer I might provide him. His strong arms circled around me as he kissed my temple.

"I just…I keep thinking." My words came out shaking, Troy pulled back as he looked into my eyes. He scanned my features before it clicked in his head. "Brie…" he features softened as he then pulled me back into his chest, sob escaping my throat. "Oh God, Brie," his words were slowed as I cried into his chest.

He stroked my back a few times, his lips pressing small kisses along my cheek head as he moved us over to my bed. He laid us down as I curled into him. "Why have you been thinking about this?" his voice a whisper, "We have eleven months," I rolled over to my back as I covered my face with my hands, "You make it sound like eleven years Troy," my eyes rolled as I then glanced back over to him. "Its eleven months." My voice choked on words as he lay on his side. His hand stoking my arm, "In June, you are going to be in that draft Troy. Your life is going to change and I have to make so many decisions and I don't want to lose you but when I talked to…"

"Hey hey," he stopped my outburst as he took my hand, "I am never just going to up and leave you." His words made the pit in my stomach roll, "I am going to talk to you, I am not just going to sign papers before I even talk to you, okay? You are so important to me Gabi, so important, I don't you ever thinking that I am just going to leave you alone."

I swallowed hard as Troy rolled over; he pressed all of his body weight onto his elbows. He dipped down to press his lips against mine, "I am not going anywhere, okay?" his blue eyes connected with mine, the concern still there. "I just…" the words wouldn't leave my mouth as I then just nodded my head. "You just what?"

"Can we talk about the rest of this later, will you just hold me please?" Troy nodded as I curled into him. He rubbed my back softly as he pulled me closer. "You know what?"

"What?" I asked softly, "I don't have any baseball tomorrow." I rolled my eyes, "I have volleyball until noon." I told him, he shrugged, "Then tomorrow afternoon then, we will spend the afternoon together but I have to tell you something and you will not want to hear it, you will be pissed and angry and this probably isn't the right time but this is the first time I have seen you in person and I couldn't tell you over the phone."

I sat up; as I feared the worst possible thing he could tell me. Nervousness flickered over his face as he pulled on my hand. "That night that I got drunk at that party, I ended up kissing some girl, I don't know who but once I kissed her it all came to me and I basically just left. I tried to call you that night to tell you but Cody stopped me because I was drunk dialing."

I didn't talk for a minute and I could see fear coming over Troy. "Okay." I told him, his eyebrows perked up. "Okay?" I nodded as I pushed him backwards, "As long as that is the last girl you kiss other than me." I whispered as I crawled on top of him, he smiled as I kissed him, my lips pressing against his. He pulled me closer to him, his arms wrapping tightly around me, deepening the kiss further. Our mouths moved in sync as he held me.

Our lips held passion and fear, suddenly we were both nervous for whatever lied ahead, and it was hard to put it all behind us once it was out in the open. Troy's warm hands traveled up my back as he kissed me softly, he took his lips away from mine as he then went down my neck and I gasped as I curled my arms around his neck, pulling him further towards me.

He flipped me over, placing me on my back as he took his fingers through my hair. I pulled back away from Troy as I took several deep breaths, "Okay, lets slow down." I whispered, Troy whimpered for a moment as he then rolled over onto his back. He let out a long breath as he then pulled me close to him. My lips were swollen as Troy gazed his finger over my bottom lip.

"Tomorrow okay?" his words were soft and his fingers touched my temple. I nodded my head, "My dad is coming home tomorrow night." Troy nodded, "All-Star break," I nodded, "Did he option out this year?"

"Yea, he wants to come see the twins and…yea that's basically it." I told him, "Well tomorrow, how about we grab some dinner before we come back here and watch a movie."

"It's a date." I said as I cuddled into his side, Troy smiled as he pressed his lips into my hair. "I better be getting home."

I groaned as I gripped onto him, "We haven't had the best night…" I told him, "I know but I think you need some sleep," his hand stroked down the side of my arm once more as I murmured a question, asking him to stay until I at least fell asleep. He agreed as we crawled underneath the blankets and turned the lights off.

Troy slipped my glasses off my face as he leaned forward, his lips gazing over mine. "I love you," he smiled as I smiled back weakly, "I love you too." He squeezed me towards him as I felt my eyes losing a battle. Troy was right, I did need some sleep and I was going to get some sleep while I was nestled in my boyfriend's arms.

* * *

><p>"Troy!" I teased as he stole another thing from my plate, I shook my head as he grinned towards me, and we have been together all afternoon. Going for a swim at the local pool, hung out with Cody for about an hour and now we were at a small diner that Troy found about three cities away. I grinned as he chewed with a smile on his face. "When does your dad land?" he asked glancing at his watch.<p>

"I don't know." I said with a shrug, I picked up a fry and popped it into my mouth. "I just know that my dad is having his parents pick him up. They haven't got to see him in a while so…"

"Oh fun. Now I have a question for you."

I nodded my head as Troy played with his drink in front of him, "Where do you honestly want to go to college? Honestly. None of this separation bullshit. Where do you want to go?" his words were firm and tight as he didn't want a single lie from me. I swallowed hard as I didn't want to answer his question but I didn't want to lose.

"Stanford, Yale, Harvard, I don't know, I don't know if I even want to go to college." I told Troy honestly, "When did this happen? I felt like you have always wanted to go to college." I shrugged, "I told you I don't know."

Troy's lips were set firm as he shook his head, "I don't believe you." My blood bubbled, "Why wont you believe me? This game is called Truth right? I honestly don't know where I want to go to school because my life is so…" I looked around and buried my head into my hands, "It's so fucked up and I just don't know what I want. I might go to New York to be close to my dad, I might go to Arizona because you have a huge shot at being there or Florida because you might be there." I paused as I lifted my head.

"I might want to go to California just to get the hell away from here to get the hell away from all of this frustration everybody likes to call love." The words left my mouth in a hurry as Troy finally nodded. "Thanks for the honest answer," he mumbled before looking away, I then huffed, "My turn, why do you care so much?"

Troy shook his head as he picked up his keys and went to pay. I sat at the table as I watched him pay and then was handed to cups. When he came over, he handed me a chocolate milkshake. "I didn't mean to call our love a frustration." I told him quietly as we rode in the quiet car home.

"I know." Troy rested his hand on the wheel and his other against the window, his upset face all over and clearly read. I bit down on my lip as he moved slightly, "Do you want to really know why I care?" he threw a look towards me before going back towards the road. "Please." I whispered, "Because I don't want you throwing your life away because of me, because I love you."

The car became still as couldn't breath, "I don't you to throw your life away Troy because of me. You have so much more to go for than I do." He was quiet, as he didn't look at me. Still driving the car. "You have so much more on the line than me. I can go to any school in this country and be just happy if I am near you. It can be a dumb ass community college but if I am close to you while you do something you love, I am going to be okay." Troy was quiet as he drove.

"It is just an education Troy, it's just four more years of school. It's not like you are choosing a college. I understand your decision and I am going to appreciate that but when I talked to Dylan, he told me I couldn't let you let this go because of me because you will grow to hate me. He has seen it done."

Troy didn't talk for the rest of the ride until he pulled up to a house. "Cody is throwing a bonfire tonight, I just need to stop by unless you want to stay."

"Let's stay but before we get out, you have to talk to me." He shrugged, his eyebrows raised. "What do you want me to say?"

"You just seem clearly pissed off at me and I don't know what to tell you. I told you the truth and you told me yours. I just explained my theory, you know every single person in there will notice this tension between us and ask."

"What tension are you talking about?" I groaned in frustration, "Troy, why are you ignoring me? Why wont you just tell me what you are thinking?"

Troy shrugged, "You want to know the honest truth here and this counts for a truth by the way, you are right. I would probably resent you for making me chose something over baseball but do you want me to tell you that? I don't know what would make you happy to hear what because our lives are fucked up. All you want is stable and all I want is the road, the baseball life so what, should we just break up now and be done?" Tears perched in my eyes, as I didn't know what to say.

I pursed my lips together, "I changed my mind. Can you please take me home…now?" I asked I sat back down into my seat as I turned away to face the window. Tears washed down my cheeks as Troy started the car and backed away. Neither of us talked. The air was thick and nobody talked. The tears didn't stop streaming down my face as Troy sighed. I noticed we pulled into my driveway.

"I did…" I was out of the car before Troy could finish the sentence. I ran up to the front door as I felt tears hit the ground beneath me. My fingers shook and I opened the door. Troy's car idled in the driveway as I finally got the door open, my body falling into the house as I tripped over the step. I crashed to the floor as I busted out into sobs.

My eyes were blurred with tears as I then noticed my dad standing in front of me. My grandparents holding sleeping siblings as I was a mess. My dad pulled me up into his arms as I buried my head into his shoulder. "Ella, what happened?" I choked on my sobs as I held onto him. The smell of him hitting my nose, wishing he was home for the rest of the season but only here for a few short days.

"We had a fight," I cried, my dad sighed as he then helped me up and we went into the kitchen. "Is she okay?" my mom asked as my dad sat me down into a chair but I didn't want to leave his touch. I wiped my eyes as he went into the kitchen to grab something. Once he was back, I wiped my eyes and tried to catch my breath, for the crying to stop but it was becoming difficult.

He rubbed my back as he leaned over, once the tears began to dry and all I was left were hiccups. My dad sighed as his concerned face swept over my blotchy red face. I then noticed the stinging on my leg. I pulled my leg out as I noticed the big scrap. "I will get some band aids," he said standing up, "Can you get mom too? I need to talk to her." I whispered my dad raised an eyebrow.

"Yea…is they're anything you want to tell me? Did he hurt you?" he asked, I shook my head, and "He would never hurt me day, we have been thinking too much lately." I whispered he then gave me a soft smile before he kissed the top of my head. He was gone for about three minutes until my mom appeared with Band-Aids. She ruffled my hair and then assisted my wounds while I worked up the nerve to talk.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" she asked, her eyes focused on my knee. "All we have been talking about lately is the future," the words caught in my throat. "And yesterday he said he would never leave me and then tonight, he said we were screwed because he doesn't want me throwing away my life to follow him and I don't want him to give up his dream. He then went quiet and I asked him to talk to me, I begged him to talk to me." My voice quivered, "Then he finally told me that our relationship was effed up because I want stableness and he wants to be on the road playing baseball, so why don't we…" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth before I was in tears again.

She pulled me into a hug as she soothed me, "It's okay," she said, she hugged me tighter and once she pulled back, she wiped away most of my tears and then she gave me a smile.

"I am not used to having three crying kids," a small laugh escaped my throat as she looked back at the clock. "Was it just a bad night?" she asked, "Or is it really true?" she pondered.

"I don't know. I just, it came out of his mouth and I just…" I couldn't put words together, "He said it and the look on his face was…upset. We just don't know what's going on and I know, everybody keeps saying its eleven months away but before we know it, its going to be a month away and we cant do anything about it."

My mom nodded, "You're right. You can't just not be thinking about it but you also need to live in the moment. You shouldn't be fighting with your boyfriend over something that hasn't even happened yet. College is a blimp in the next year. You are defiantly able to be concerned over everything that might happen but you just have to go with it."

I wiped my eyes as I looked at her, "I don't want to lose him." I whispered, "If he truly loves you Gabi, he doesn't want to leave you either. He just is as frustrated as you. You are both concerned about the relationship ahead and you just have to live now." I nodded my head and she kissed my forehead.

"Now go get into some comfy clothes, take a shower, and I will have your dad go out and grab some ice cream for everybody okay?" I nodded my head again and she hugged me. "I love you Gabi,"

"I love you too mom."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Two sundays in a row! WHOA! IS that a record or something?! Well hello, anyways hope you enjoy and I hope you liked it! :) <strong>

**MLB won't be updated for a week or two. I haven't started the next chapter yet, just have a strong urge to write on Baseball Lovers. Sorry. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. More than Baseball?

Chapter 27 – More than Baseball?

My eyes scanned the ceiling after a night of little to no sleep. I laid with my mom and dad until I somewhat fell asleep. I then I was carried up to my room, later, I was in and out of sleep. My phone had been shut off but I could hear Lilly and Cam making noises from their nursery a few rooms down.

I sighed as I rolled over onto my stomach; I rubbed my eyes and pulled a pillow close to me. I began to cry, as I didn't know what to do. My dad found out what had happened and he didn't say much about it. He didn't agree or disagree with what was said; I think it made him go back to my mom and dad relationship.

My eyes scanned over the ceiling again as tears strolled down my face. I rolled over to grab my phone and I turned it on, I rubbed my eyes as I tried to calm myself down. Once my phone turned on, I had several text messages and phone calls, some from Cody, some from Dylan, and only one from Troy. It was to meet him somewhere tonight. I chewed on my lip as it said to meet him at the park, seven tonight.

I shook my head as I went ahead to call Cody back. "Hey there," he said with a light voice, "Hi," my voice was rough and upset as I could hear it myself. "Troy wont tells me what happened, he just drowned a few beers and passed out on my couch."

"Well I am pissed and he was pissed and I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled, "I just wanted you to know I was okay."

"Okay."

"I am going to go."

"Alright, I'll hopefully see you later."

"Yup. Talk to you later."

After I hung up with Cody, I texted Dylan, telling him I was fine but my phone was dead. He was concerned because I never called him back. I rubbed my eyes and lay back down. The ceiling was swirling as I watched it, my eyes focused on the top of the ceiling. It swirled around and it made me wonder what Troy wanted to tell me tonight.

I wasn't sure I wanted to go. I wasn't sure I wanted to even speak to him. I turned my phone back off just in case he did try to call me, like that would stop him. I finally got out of bed and went to take a shower. I turned the shower up to hot as the hotter it went, the better I felt. The numbness of Troy went away for just a little while, Taylor Swift drowned through my speakers as I just wanted to have Troy hold me yet I was really pissed off at him.

I rubbed my eyes before I turned off the shower, I got out and pulled on a pair of yoga pants with a drop shoulder t-shirt. My thin strap to my tank top showing my tan skin. I threw my hair up into a messy bun with a thick headband as I took my phone, tossing it over my bed as I exited my room, a chill ran down my body as I stepped out. I stopped and I turned to see my favorite jacket lying on the chair.

Tears welled up as Bolton was scripted across the back, number 14 just below it with captain the front left corner. I didn't even have to look at it. I walked over to the chair as I pulled it up into my lap as I took in his smell. I just wanted to call him but I don't want him to make it anymore official, saying the words break up killed me.

Maybe it would be the best but I couldn't go to school everybody just thinking about him. Our lockers are right next to each other and we will probably have classes together. I just want to stay with him, even if we did end next June.

I shrugged on the jacket as I buried my nose into the sleeve. I finally got up and walked downstairs. It was just a little before noon, Lilly and Cameron were lying on their stomachs, and my dad was lying in front of them, playing. Lilly began to cry, as she hated to be on her stomach. I smiled as my dad sighed and flipped her over to be on her back. He then sat back on his knees as he watched them.

He was in a pay of shorts with a long sleeve t-shirt. He still looked plenty young and his youth stood on his side. The sleeves were pulled up to his elbows and my mom walked in with two bottles.

"Half way babe," his voice was strained as if he knew how much stress my mom was under. "I know, its getting better. They are five weeks old and becoming better. I am just so concerned about Gabi lately." I creped back up and listened from the side of the stairs. "Why? She seems so strong."

"She is extremely strong but last night? Crying because one little thing may have came out from his mouth. She is really attached to him; she really loves him beyond what I think I ever felt for you at that age. It might be what we have now but she is a mess."

My dad was quiet, "I think she just doesn't want to lose him. I went up and her laptop was open, I just touched it and she is looking at colleges in Arizona and Florida. You know she always talked about New York because of me but she finally found something better to change her mind." I bit down hard on my lip as I heard his words.

"I think they are both so much in love with each other, they just don't know what to do. I have never seen such a bond between two teenagers." I rubbed on my eyes as my mom sighed. "I don't like seeing her like that. It hurts me, even though we have our beautiful twins, I love my baby girl; Gabi is just my little girl. It hurts me to see her in so much pain."

"I am glad I am here for a few days. I think it's going to okay but she has to talk to him first and I don't think she is just going to do it." I shook my head as I finally descended down the stairs, forcing a smile onto my face. "Good afternoon!" I said with a smile, my dad turned his head around quickly. "Hey there baby girl," I smiled as we went down.

I sat down in front of my dad who was feeding Cameron and then my mom was feeding Lillian. "Well what do you want to do today? We are all here as a family and we just need to go and do something today."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and sighed, "How about a day in the park?" I asked, my words were slow and my dad glanced at my mom. "A picnic would be fun!" my mom said glancing over at my dad. He scanned what I was wearing before slightly frowning, I then frowned thinking of Troy being there.

"Actually, do you think we could just have a family day here or something, I don't really want to leave." I said, I kept my head down and I took a deep breath, "I just don't want to leave the house today but we can play games or something."

My dad nodded his head, "Sounds like an okay idea, it will do for today. How about you go grab your game you want to play and we will go from there." He gave me a smile as I got up. I uncrossed my legs and I went upstairs, I slid up the stairs as I leaned back against the wall. I just didn't even want to do that, now I wish I never left my room. Crawl underneath the blankets and never leave.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Gotcha!" my dad said with Uno. I felt my smile falter as I glanced at the clock. It was gaining closer to four thirty as I bit down on my lip, "Can I just go up to my room for a little while…please?" I begged I took a deep breath as I looked between the two of them. My mom glanced at my dad before he sighed and nodded.<p>

I got up slowly, shoving my hands into my pockets and I walked upstairs. Once I got into my room, I shut the door and slid down the front, my eyes grew heavy as I let out a long sigh. How come everything had to be so much harder with me? Sometimes I wish my dad had a normal job and I could have a normal life but then I wouldn't like that.

I finally got up and went over to grab my phone. I turned it on as I climbed into my bed, once it came back on; I had zero messages from Troy. One from Dylan just saying okay and another from Taylor asking when she wanted to meet up, I tossed my phone into the mounds of the pillows and blankets as I curled up into them.

Pulling my pillow into my body, I felt my eyes battle back and forth of sleeping. Sleeping just seemed to be the only fix. I was tired and sleep was a lot more comforting than the real world right now.

* * *

><p>"<em>Brie, I never thought you would meet me." I stood in front of him, his blue eyes were gray as he stared at me, the wind blew hard and im pretty sure it was going to rain, like pour at any second. A thunder rattled the ground as my head felt the pound. Troy stood two feet in front of me, his baseball uniform dirty from something.<em>

"_Why wont you come closer? Hug me?" I asked him, nervousness laced through my voice as I glanced at him. A shudder went through my body. "Well because, I just, I don't know how much longer we should do this." _

_I glanced up at him as I felt tears in my eyes forming. "I guess I just, I never really loved you and carrying this out just wouldn't be good." I burst into tears as the words left his mouth, "So I think we should just," I shook my head fast at him, "Please don't say it!" I cried, "I think we should just break up."_

I bolted up right in bed as I took a deep breath; I had real tears rolling down their faces. Sobs crept out of my throat as I felt my hands shake, I brought the blankets up to my chest as I cried, and the nightmare is what that was going to be. I never wanted to be in that setting again.

A bolt of lightening stripped out in the open air. I looked to see how dark it was outside, the thunder, my eyes looked at the clock to see it was seven forty five. I laid back in bed as I went for my phone; a few messages from Troy were there. Wondering if I was coming. I couldn't keep doing this, I just; I couldn't sleep now because that just wasn't any better. I got up out of bed as I picked up my shoes and my bag.

I ran down the stairs as I passed my mom and dad cuddling on the couch. "Where are you going?" my dad called, "Out!" I yelled over my shoulder, he shot up from the couch as he came running over. "No, where are you going?" I turned to look at him as I sighed, "I am going to meet Sharpay okay? I need a bit of a girls night. I will be back in about two hours okay?"

My dad bit his lip, "Two hours." He said I nodded as I checked my watch. I backed out of the door, as I knew I was late and he might not be there. Once I got into my car, I drove away as fast as I could, once I left my subdivision, I went to the park and I parked. I bit my lip as I got out; the night air seemed to hold wetness in the air.

I bit my lip as I glanced at the area, I ran through the park as I glanced around. Tears falling from my cheeks, I didn't know where to find him. Thunder crossed the sky as I felt the boom shake underneath me. I ran faster as I glanced back and forth, until I skidded to a stop. He was standing up; he stretched his legs out, in a pair of shorts with a hoodie.

He pulled his keys out, as the park was dead. I tried to talk and yell for him but my lips trembled, tears ran down my face as I looked at him. Walking away from the table. His hat was on backwards, his Nike tennis shoes untied. I bit down hard on my lip as I took a deep breath, "Troy," my voice was hidden behind the thunder, and the lightening crossed the sky as Troy walked further from me.

I began to run as I felt the wind pick up. "Troy!" my voice shook as he stopped. I stopped dead in my tracks as his blue eyes turned to face my brown ones. He took a few strides forward as he connected with me. "What took you so long? Why did you never call me back or text me?" his voice shook as I stared at him.

"I didn't want to talk to you." I said, "I was scared, I am so scared." I told him, Troy took a deep breath as he then wrapped me up into a hug. "Why were you scared?" the thunder boomed underneath me again. I jumped, "I wasn't even going to come tonight." I told him, "Until I had this horrid nightmare."

Troy's face softened, "I spend most of last night in tears Troy and then today, I fell asleep thinking I would be happier in sleep and…" I choked on tears as he gripped my hand. "It's okay, you can tell me." He wiped his fingers over my cheek. "You said you never loved me and that we shouldn't carry on this relationship."

The 'B' word isn't going to leave my mouth. Troy pulled me in tight, "I love you and its for real Gabi, that is why I wanted to bring you here. I know what I said last night because I was pissed off. I was so pissed off last night that you weren't going to just let me think it out, once you left my car in tears and I saw you fall, I was getting out but then I noticed your dad. He wasn't going to be happy with me so I let it go."

I sighed as we began to walk, it was quiet between us, and "I don't want anything to happen to us." Troy finally said "And I am going to do everything in my power to keep us together."

He stopped and he stood in front of me, his blue eyes pierced with mine. "The truth is Gabi, I have never felt this much for somebody. I have never felt this desire to be with somebody and it's strange. Then when you are already thinking about the future, it scares the shit out of me too."

Troy brought his fingers underneath my chin; rain began to drizzle down, as he made sure we were looking eye to eye. "This is new, to both of us Gabi and this is something that I really thought I wouldn't say to a soul." He paused as he stroked a raindrop away from my face. He blinked as I took in every feature of his face.

"I love you so much, I love you so much more than baseball. I just never thought I would say that to a single girl," a dry laugh escaped his throat as he then looked down at me. The rain was beginning to mix with tears as his face softened.

"You love me more than you love baseball?" I asked a sob was building in my throat. Troy nodded as he laughed, "I would give up my entire baseball career just for you. What I said the other night, about being mad and resenting you if I chose you, I wouldn't. I wouldn't be mad or resent you. Maybe I wouldn't chose fast but if it came to never seeing you again or playing professional baseball, I need you in my life."

I sobbed as he pulled me into his chest. The rain began to pick up as it rained and lightened all around us. He placed small kisses down my body as he then wiped away tears. I felt my body shaking as he held onto me. "I love you so much Troy, I love you." I cried, he kissed my temple and he held on to me.

"I'm seriously sorry about everything that happened." I nodded as I glanced at my watch, "Oh God," I hit my hand to my forehead, "I have to go! I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

Troy gripped my hand, "Where are you going?"

"My dad, I told him I would be back in two hours and I have fifteen minutes to get home in the pouring rain." We were almost screaming over the rain as it was becoming harder to hear, the thunder made me jump every single time. "Alright, I'll come over a few hours before practice tomorrow." He kissed me softly before he walked me to my car.

I waved goodbye as we separated. I laughed as I began to shake; I was cold and soaked from head to toe. I backed out as I drove slowly in the rain, I could defiantly use that as an excuses when I walked in the door. My windshield wipers were going on at full blast. I glanced in my rearview mirror to notice that Troy was following me.

A smile crossed my features. Once I pulled safely into my house, Troy sped on by as I got out, running to the front door. I knew I had to explain that I left to meet up with Troy. To talk to Troy but it was going to be hard after I just lied to him.

I walked in to see my dad pacing, once he noticed me he let out a sigh of relief. Then he frowned as he noticed how wet I was, "What did you do?" I was shaking as I held up a finger. "Can I go take a fast hot shower before we talk? I am freezing." I told him, he nodded as I went upstairs.

My shower lasted seven minutes before I was redressed; I suddenly wished I had another one of Troy's jackets. The other was soaked and I needed to wash it. Once I was done, I gathered up all of my wet clothes and walked downstairs. My dad was up watching some All-Star stuff; my mom and the twins must have already been in bed.

Tossing all of the dirty and wet clothes into the washer, I started it and then walked out to see my dad. He stared at me for a moment and then he rested his hands on his knees. A disappointed look crossed his features and then he shook his head. "I want yes or no answers, understood?" I nodded my head as I walked into the living room. "Did or your did you not met up with Sharpay?"

"I did not." I whispered quietly, all I could hear was him exhale. I closed my eyes tight as I only disappointed my dad a few times before. "Yes or no, did you meet up with Troy?"

"Yes." I whispered quietly, I looked up at him as his brown eyes met mine. I chewed on my lip as I felt a sad sigh run through my body. "Why wouldn't you just tell me that? Why do you think it was okay to lie to me?" his voice rose as I cringed, I hated when he yelled at me. "I just, I wanted to see him!" I got the words out, "I heard you and mom earlier and the looks you keep giving me! It's just, I needed to talk to him and I was scared you wouldn't let me go. I never planned on telling you I was leaving I just,"

My dad shook his head, "That is not good enough! You don't go and lie about who you were with!"

"You know Troy dad! It's not like he is going to hurt me!"

"He already did!" my dad fired right back; tears burned my eyes as I looked up at him. "You don't know anything dad! It was frustration! We are both frustrated!" I yelled I bit on my lip as I tried to keep myself calm and collected but it just wasn't working. "If I don't know anything then why did you come to me in New York?"

That felt like a slap in the face. A gasp ran through my body as my dad then shook his head, "Oh God, Gabi, I didn't mean that! I seriously never meant to say that, I just, I hate yelling at you." He sounded defeated; I was too stunned to even get up from the couch.

"I know what I did dad and you don't understand what this situation is. We are so scared for the future dad. We are scared of how separated we will be. I know we will be separated. I know we will be away from each other but we are scared of what might happen to our connection we have. Its been frustrating and I have been frustrating Troy with the reason."

My dad sat down next to me as he hugged me, "You know that, there are always going to be more guys." My dad almost choked on the words himself as I shook my head, "This is the guy," I whispered, I closed my eyes as I thought about it. I didn't want to tell him this but for him to understand for me to probably not get in trouble, it needed to be said.

"Dad," I paused as I tried to collect myself. Replaying the words over in my head as I glanced up at him. A smile crossing my face as I could hear his voice, "Tonight he told me he loved me more than he loved baseball."

My dad didn't say anything for a moment, "He also said that if it ever came down to him never seeing me again or playing professional baseball, he told me he would pick me." I took a deep breath, as I knew my dad let out a long breath.

"Don't ever lie to me again? Understood." I nodded my head as he then hugged me, "Be safe and don't be stupid."

"So you wont hurt him when he walks through that door tomorrow before baseball practice." My dad shook his head, "No, but we will have a serious talk."

I nodded, "Fair enough."

* * *

><p>"Don't be nervous." I said to him over the phone, "but I am." Troy argued, "Having a talk to talk with your famous dad."<p>

"He isn't famous." I told him, "Just think of him as any other dad. Troy, I told him what you said to me. He is just going to make sure you keep it that way, okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh and by the way, I am never going to let you pick me over baseball."

"I am not letting you go to some lame college."

"We will work it out when it gets closer." I finally said, "Glad you see the warm side." Troy joked; I rolled my eyes as I sighed, "Are you almost here?" I asked, "Yes, I am. Excited to see me?" laughter filled his voice as I nodded, "Yes, I really am."

"I'm glad."

I smiled softly as he sighed, "I'm here, is your dad even home?"

"Yea, he is. My mom left to go out with some friends for a while." I said I took that as cue to get up. "I am meeting you downstairs." I said rolling off of my bed. I jogged down the stairs as my dad was sitting on the couch. He quickly stood up as I opened the door. Troy was slipping his phone back into his shorts band as he looked up.

"Hey there pretty lady," he walked forward, giving a small kiss on my lips as he squeezed my hand. "Gabi, do you mind if I steal Troy for a minute?" I sighed and looked at my dad, "Be nice."

My dad nodded as they drifted off to his office, "I'll be up stairs, I am going to check on the twins and then go to my room." I noted, to my dad and Troy. My dad nodded as I climbed back up the stairs. I went into the twins dark room to hear them sleeping, not a peep from either of them.

I paced around nervously before I walked back to my room. I sat down on my bed as I glanced back and forth between the walls and the door. After about seven minutes as I groaned, what could these two be talking about? I mean they talked when we went to New York together, I don't know I felt a groan escape my lips as he laughed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, I sat up as his blue eyes met mine. "Goodness! Finally! What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Troy said as he collapsed down onto my bed, "Almost ten minutes was not nothing." I explained, my lips in a tight frown. "I don't know what you are talking about." A smirk stretched over his lips as I shoved him. "We just talked about you and the future that's it. I promise." He leaned over as he pressed his lips firm against mine.

I smiled into the kiss as he deepened it. I heard the garage door open and then an echo of a cry from down the hall. My door was wide open as I pulled away from him, Troy sighed as he sat up before pulling me into his lap. "I have a question…" his voice was on edge as he looked at the door and then he looked at me.

"Will you go to the qualifiers with us in Georgia?" his eyes pleaded with mine, "We have made it this far and if we take one of the top four spots then we go to Nationals in South Carolina." He dreamed as I let my fingers run underneath of his chin. "I don't know, when do you leave?"

"Not until August, the first week." I shook my head, "I can't. I have volleyball tryouts." A disappointed look crossed his features as he then collapsed our hands together, "What about Nationals?"

"I think I have to make a special exceptions for nationals." I said with a slight tease, he smiled as he looked at me. I brushed some hair away from the front edge of his forehead. He smiled as he gripped my hand. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed my knuckles. "I love you too." Troy pulled me back on top of him as he kissed me once more.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" his voice excited, "Yea, I do. What do you have in mind?" I asked, "It is going to involve a bad Gabi," I raised my eyebrows as I looked at him. "What?"

"I know of a party down by the lake but it doesn't start until late."

"I cant lie to my dad again," I said shaking my head, "He was so upset with me Troy."

Troy sighed as he kissed my temple, "What if you just ask him? He just might say yes." He knowledge, "Are you going to drink?" I asked him; Troy raised an eyebrow as he then nodded, "Probably. It's a bunch of baseball players."

I bit my lip as I glanced at him, "So he trusts you?" I asked him, "Yes, he does trust me." Troy cupped my hands as he held me. "But I don't know how he will feel you going to a party, by the lake, with beer." I smiled softly as I nodded, "I can ask. I can just tell him I want to go to a party and won't be back until late."

Troy nodded as he kissed my cheek, "I'll be back." I got up off the bed as Troy kicked off his shoes; I walked down the stairs as nerves crept into my stomach. I have never asked my dad to do much, especially not a party. Making my way down to his office, he had Cameron on his lap, leaning against him. Lillian was in a car seat as he read over something on the computer.

"Hey dad," he glanced up as he smiled before looking down at Cameron, "Yea?"

"I was wondering if I could go to a party with Troy tonight," my dad raised his eyebrows as he looked at me, "You are asking for permission?" his eyes bounced as he sighed, leaning back into the car. "Well, it doesn't start until later since its Thursday and all, it's a bunch of baseball boys and its down by the lake."

My dad nodded his head, "You have to be home by three." My eyes widened as he gave me permission to go, "Really?" he nodded, "Be smart. Call me if anything happens that you didn't plan on." I nodded as I went over to thank him, "Thank you! I love you dad!"

"Thank you for just asking me, I don't have a stick up my ass." He knowledge, I laughed and nodded, "I know." He kissed my forehead before I went running back upstairs. I jumped onto my bed where Troy was relaxing; he smirked, "So I take that as a yes?"

I gaped at him, "Did you already ask him." He nodded as he placed a small kiss on my lips, "I did."

I pushed his shoulder gently as he pulled me into his arms, "He loved me for it too."

I kissed him gently, "Only you would do that."

"Mhm."

* * *

><p>Tugging on my jeans, I zipped them up as I glanced through my closet to find a shirt. My skinny jeans ended at my ankles as my fingers gazed through my clothes. A smile came over my lips as I touched the soft fabric of one of Troy's shirts. I pulled it on as I buttoned it up, the shirt drifted to mid thigh; I pulled it up as I tucked it into my jeans.<p>

The dark wash jeans and the white shirt looked great together. My flower printed tank top underneath showed the curves but the button up shirt covered it all. I rolled the sleeves to mid arm before reaching for several different bracelets to put on.

Reaching into my closet, I pulled out wedges and put them on, strapping them to my feet. Standing up, I looked in the mirror as I adjusted the shirt a few times before it looked good and then followed by adding a long necklace and letting my hair down. The natural curls embraced my body as I took in a deep breath. This was perfect.

Making sure I had a ponytail, I slipped it onto my wrist. I grabbed my purse from Coach and put on a dash of Pink perfume. I smiled softly as my eyes were lightly highlighted with mascara and a little eye shadow. Blush covered my face perfectly as I heard the doorbell ring. Hearing the door open, my mom called my name as I unbuttoned the top two buttons before walking down the stairs.

My dad was first to catch a glimpse of me, a sigh leaving his mouth and followed by a smile. He was leaving in two days and that would probably be the last time for the rest of the summer. I gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Be good, call me if anything happens okay?" I nodded my head, "I got it dad." I turned on my heel as I looked at Troy.

His hair was a mess like always, a pair of khaki shorts with a dark blue button up, a pair of Sperry's on his feet which I found totally sexy, he did the once over of me before a smirk rested on his lips. I winked at him before saying goodbye to my parents and walked out the door. Troy reached for my hand and pulled me into his side gently as he leaned down to whisper into my ear.

"You know, I lost a shirt that looked just like that." His voice was low and raspy as I giggled, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"It seemed to have disappear after I went to Colorado." I rose my eyebrows as I looked at him, a smirk resting on my lips, "Are you blaming me?" I asked, a disbelief coming over my lips. "I am." He opened my car door as I gasped in shock, "Troy! How could you do such a thing?" I asked he shrugged as he laughed.

Once he shut my car door and came around to his before he leaned over, his lips getting close to mine. "But if that is how it's going to look on you…I never want it back." I laughed as he smiled; he leaned forward to give me a kiss before he backed out of the driveway. "I mean that is a major turn on." He mumbled, I smirked, "Is it?"

"There is only one thing that would be better…" he mumbled, I raised my eyebrows as he shook his head. "I am not even going to go there." He whispered, I smirked, as I knew how much I was turning him on, which satisfied me.

Once Troy was in the comfort of the ride, he picked up my hand, brushing his thumb across my hand, over my thumb. "So who is going to be at this party?"

"My team and a few others. Some high school kids might be there but it's hosted by a baseball team." I nodded as he pulled into a parking lot and I noticed the bon fire straight away, people hanging around and beer kegs set up in different spots. "I won't drink tonight, okay?" I said, "Just give me the keys."

Troy pursed his lips as he nodded and then handed me his keys. "You sure you don't want to drink tonight? I can find us a ride home."

"No, I am still having nightmares about the last time I drank too much." I shuddered thinking about the headache I woke up too. "Fair enough," Troy got out as I did. I left my bag behind, grabbing my phone before I met up with Troy at the front of the car. Troy grabbed my hand before he pulled me into his side.

His arm stretched across my back as he kissed my temple, "Troy boy! Gabi!" a few of his teammates came over, greeting me with a hug, Marcus was already drunk and Cody had the beer cup in his hand with Becca right behind him. Troy hugged Becca as others came over; Troy snuck over to the keg and got himself a drink.

We all talked for a while, the music that was blasting made the ground shake. Good thing the lake was basically in the middle of nowhere. We finally moved ourselves over to the blazing bonfire.

Troy sat down in an empty chair as I slid onto his lap, his arms wrapped around my waist as he bent in to kiss my lips. Before I could blink, we were hot in a heavy make out session. His fingers grasped my sides and I ran my fingers through his hair. He disconnected our lips as he moved down to my neck as he softly sucked on it.

I gasped softly as I leaned my head down into him, "Troy," I whispered softly, "Hmm?"

"We gotta stop," my fingers dug into his shoulder, "Damn," Troy took a deep breath as he backed himself up. He took a deep breath before I just snuggled into him. Somebody brought him a new beer as they talked for a few minutes. His arms squeezed mine as he talked to several people. Some recognized me but the most comically had to be Shane, a friend of Troy's.

Shane laughed as he nodded down to me, "How long have you two been dating?" he asked, "Since April, about four and half months." Troy spoke, his thumb smoothed over my arm as Shane nodded, and "Well she is beautiful," Troy smiled as he pulled me in closer. "So does she know anything at all about baseball?"

He bluntness made me laugh as Troy snickered, he nodded his head, "Yes, she knows a lot."

"Alright," he looked at my quizzically, "What happens with a fake to first but they make a wrong movement?"

"You mean a balk?" I asked, "Are you like the only person here who doesn't know that I am Alex Montez's daughter?" Shane just stared at me before he laughed and shook his head. "You are shitting me, that is just a major lie."

Troy laughed as I dug into my pocket to find my phone. Once it was into my hands, I pulled up a picture of my dad and I as he gawked. "Troy…is she really?"

"Yes! Her dad is really Alex Montez, I have talked to him several times." Troy kissed my temple as he then laughed, "Well don't I feel like an idiot." He blushed, I smiled, "Troy was the one who heard my name countless times, knew my dads daughter was in the building and never put two to two together."

Troy blushed, "Shh…no need to tell others that!" he squeezed my sides as I gasped, Shane ended up flirting with some girl before disappearing. The fire was beginning to sizzle as I felt a shiver run down my spine. Troy held on to my as Cody brought him another beer, his third, "Are you staying at my house?" I asked him, "Yes." He said, "I told my dad earlier."

"That's good."

"Yea." He sighed as I twisted him slightly before kissing his lips gently. I rested my head onto his shoulder as I let a yawn escape my mouth. The party had dwindled down to little, as it was a lot of Troy's team and another one that I didn't recognize. Troy was talking to Cody as he clasped our hands together.

He kissed the top of my head as he glanced at me, "You ready to go? It's about one forty five. I'd rather get you home earlier than later." I nodded as I stood up, Troy stood, a little wobbly. I took a deep breath as I said goodbye to Cody and Brett as I walked away. Troy stubble behind me but was good. He only slurred every now and then so he wasn't off the wall drunk.

"Does my dad know you are staying the night?" I asked opening the driver's side door for myself. "Yea, he said when he is up with the twins he will be checking on us so no funny business."

I nodded, "Sounds good to me." I told him, we both got into the car as I started the engine. Within seconds, I was backing out of the parking lot and on the highway heading back to my house. Troy leaned against the window as he talked quietly as I grasped his hand.

Once we pulled into my fancy subdivision, I scanned a card before going further into the neighborhood. It was just a little after two fifteen when I pulled into my driveway, my car sitting in front of where I parked Troy's. Cutting off the motor, Troy stood a little starter as he glanced at me. "Ready?" I nodded as I noticed one light was on inside.

"He is awake. Try to act as sober as possible."

He nodded again as we both got out and he grasped my hand before we walked inside. I leaned into Troy as my dad was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels as he held Lillian in his arms. A yawn stretched from his mouth as he glanced towards us, "Hey," he said glancing at us, both in one piece.

"Hi dad," I said as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're home early."

"Tired, we are going to go on up to bed okay?" he nodded as I walked over to give him a kiss on the cheek and then Lillian one on the forehead. "See you in the morning." My dad glanced over at Troy before nodding as we disappeared up the stairs. I yawned as I got into my room shutting the door, flipping on the light.

Troy sat down onto the bed as he took off his shoes, his blue shirt and jeans. He was stripped down to a plain white t-shirt with a pair of basketball shorts. I walked into the bathroom as I took off my clothes, putting on yoga pants and a big hoodie before throwing my hair up into a messy bun. I took off all of my makeup before rubbing my eyes.

Going back out, Troy was basically passed out in my bed as I shut off the lights. I crawled into the bed as Troy quickly scooped me up into his arms. Troy held me close as he took in a breath. "I love you baby girl," his words whooshing by my ear as I smiled, "I love you too Troy," I said quietly, I closed my eyes as I snuggled into him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so here goes my long overdue explanation….i am basically unable to do anything with my right hand. It is in a splint and its difficult for me to type and all of this other stuff. Plus, I have been major busy but you all deserve this chapter. I am upset that I cant update MLB until my elbow, (the reason why I am in a splint,) is better. It has taken me forever to just type this. I hope on Monday I will know more. So hopefully we wont be doing this long. I know, it is one thing after another and I am probably losing all of my readers but its just been rough. Its going to get better though! Right?<strong>

**Anyway..I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I seriously owe you all…LOVE YOU! **

**Pleasee..okay, im not forcing you but please review..**


	28. Birthday

Chapter 28 – Birthday

"Alright, you are working hard. Two a days start the day after tryouts," Coach Mark lectured us; I let out a deep breath as I was trying to regain my breathing patterns. My cutoff t-shirt hung on my body as he then glanced around as us seniors. "You girls, have to be working extra hard. Montez, can I speak with you for a second?"

I nodded as I walked forward as the girls went to take down the net. "I got your email about taking off the week of two a days." I sighed and nodded, "Yea, I will be in South Carolina." I said softly, "You do know that this is a serious commitment right?" I nodded, "This is the only week I will be gone…unless my dad goes to the World Series and then well…"

"You said you'd be gone Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday." I nodded, I sighed as I looked at the clock sitting in the gym. "If you are going to be gone then you have to do early morning sessions with me followed by practice for a week." I sighed, "Alright, fair enough." He glanced at me and crossed his arms, "Do you have somewhere to be? You keep glancing at the clock."

"Coach Mark, my boyfriend is having his birthday party tonight and I am just late." I sighed, Coach looked at me and his eyes told a lot more than I thought I would like to see. "Who is your boyfriend?" another long sigh left my mouth as I glanced at him. "Troy Bolton," Coach Mark looked at me with a funny glance, "Troy Bolton doesn't date anybody." A laugh faltered through his system.

"I mean not serious or anything." He added, "Does that explain why we have been dating for almost five months?" I asked Coach looked shocked. "Well good luck. He is a bit baseball obsessed trying to do something not many achieve." I rolled my eyes, "My dad did it…with a kid."

Coach raised his eyebrows, "Oh right, the Yankee star." I rolled my eyes went back to the clock. The net almost down. "Can I go please? I know I will have to do extra stuff and that's fine but I really need to go." Putting the extra stress on really he nodded.

"Go. We will work out details later." I thanked him before running over to my bag. Several texts were from Cody wondering where I was. None from Troy, which was good.

His 18th birthday party was big for him but it meant he was dating a minor…that being me. I sighed as I took in a long breath before calling Cody. "Where are you?" was the first thing out of his mouth. I heard music and talking in the background. "I just got out of volleyball practice. Nothing I could do." I said, "I have to shower." I spoke to him, "Well you have to hurry. Troy keeps glancing at his phone and looking around." Cody whispered something and I nodded. "Yes, I am sorry. Should I call him?" I asked him, "No, don't worry him."

"Because you are not here."

"I am coming."

"He doesn't know that."

"Well calling him and telling him I am running late might help his anxiety." I argued, "No. Just don't call him okay? I just, get here fast." The phone beeped and the other end was gone. I sighed dropping my phone into the passenger seat. Troy's birthday was tomorrow and I had volleyball tryouts the first week of August and then the second, the week before school was nationals for Troy.

I sighed deeply as I pulled into my house; I flew out of the car and then up the stairs. Passing by my siblings who were close to two months old and my mom who was playing with them. My shower turned on to power blast as I stripped all of my sweaty clothes off before I jumped into the shower. I think I was in there for about two minutes.

Once I was out, I flew around my room trying to get dressed in a quick manner. My hair was dripping as I found my tight black dress with one sleeve. I wiggled it on before pulling my hair to the side in a bride that wrapped around my head like a headband. Then pulled it back into a messy bun before running makeup over my face.

I slipped on a pair of wedges to see that I had taken thirty-five minutes to get ready. Taking a long sigh, I grabbed my keys and ran back down the stairs. I waved goodbye to my mom before sliding back into my car.

Reaching for my phone, I had one text from Troy asking where I was. I took a deep breath as I saw one from Cody telling me not to answer. I sighed as I drove the seven minutes to Troy's house. I noticed all of the cars as I pulled to the side, checked my hair and then put on lip-gloss before I got out, reaching for my keys and then my phone.

I did my fast walk to the house as I burst through the front door. People were lingering around as they glanced at me, the one in a tight black dress with a hot ass, yea that was I. I glanced through the house as I then caught sight of Cody. His jaw dropped and he then shook his head. "Hot." He whispered with a thumb up.

I waved my hand as he pointed to outside. I nodded as I felt my phone vibrate. A more urgent text message from him, I looked to see his back. A black shirt on with khaki shorts. He was leaning on the deck as he was talking to somebody as I escaped out the deck as I quietly came up behind him as I twisted him around and crashed my lips onto his.

His arms wrapped around my waist as he kissed me back. I pulled back as his eyes glanced down until he saw what I was wearing. His eyes grew wide and he then smirked, followed by a frown. "Where have you been?"

I sighed, "Practice ran late." I told him, I pulled down his head farther as the kiss deepened before he broke apart at the sound of somebody behind us. I rested my head onto his shoulder as he glanced up. "Well who do we have here?"

"Grandma, this is my girlfriend. Gabriella." I pulled my head up as I turned and put a smile onto my face. I shook her head, "You can call me Gabi," I told her; she forced a smile as she glanced at Troy who kept me close. "How long have you been dating?"

"Almost five months," Troy said, Troy squeezed my waist close to me, as she looked disapproved. Troy cleared his throat before we walked off to a corner, "Where were you?" he asked me again, "I was worried." His noise buried into my neck as I felt his hot breath against my skin as his hands traveled down to my butt, holding it securely. I smiled as my arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer.

"Volleyball practice ran late and then coach had to talk to me since I am missing two a days. So I have to go in early on the first week of school to have my own two a days." Troy pulled back and he glanced at me in the eyes. "Have I told you how sexy you look in that damn dress? I think you should have saved that for when you see me on your birthday."

I smirked as I leaned in close to his lips, "Trust me, you want me to wear this today." Troy's blue eyes shot open as he glanced at me; his smile growing and he shook his head. "I am so excited." He whispered towards me, I smiled as I pulled him down to kiss further. He grinned, as he finally pulled apart. "Come on, you have to meet my family." I sighed.

"Okay," Troy gripped my hand as we made our way through the rooms. "Aunt Karson!" a young lady, who looked a lot like Lucille turned around and she smiled at Troy. We made our way through as he stepped in front of her, "I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Gabi," she gave me a warm smile as she brought me into a hug.

"Very nice to meet you! You are way more beautiful than Troy could ever describe." I blushed as Troy smiled; he put his arm around my waist as a little kid went running through the room. "Mommy!" he hooked onto her leg as I smiled, "This is my cousin, Jace." Troy said as he gave him a high-five. I gave him a high-five too and then he glanced at Troy.

He laughed before he went running towards somebody else. I was then introduced to his Uncle Ben who was married to Karson. His Uncle Tommy who was his dad's brother and his wife Megan. They had a daughter who was fifteen, Becky and their younger son Bryce. I meant both grandparents from his mom side and then his dads mom again and his grandfather.

His mom had brother but he lived in California, Josh and his wife Cassie. There two kids, Tony and Amie. I smiled as Luke saw a little gasp and me left his mouth. "Gabi!" he screeched before coming over to me. I bent over to sweep him up into a hug. "Hi there big guy!" He hugged my neck as I lifted him up and he rested on my hip.

Emily came up behind him as if she was chasing him. "Hi Gabi!" I greeted her as Troy kept one hand on my waist. He talked with somebody, as Luke stayed right at my side as he let his headrest on my shoulder. "Troy, Gabi shouldn't have to be doing such a thing!" his Aunt Megan said, "Oh no! It's fine!" I reassured. "I love Luke."

Troy glanced at him, "Brie, he is half asleep, do you want me to take him?" Troy questioned, I shook my head, and "He's fine." Troy sighed as he rubbed my back with his hand as Cody came over. "Hey," he slid into a chair next to me. "Hi," I said with a soft smile, "So why didn't you want me to talk to Troy?" I asked as Troy had drifted off to talk to somebody.

"Because I love to see him panic." I laughed as Luke moved on my shoulder but kept his head down. "I can't believe he will be four next month," Cody said with a sigh. "I remember when he was born."

I smiled, "Well, I can't believe Troy is going to be eighteen." Lucille came into the kitchen as she glanced around before she gave me a soft smile. "Oh goodness, thank you Gabi but you can really give him over to me."

I finally nodded as I let him go, Luke cried for a moment until he realized it was mom. He snuggled back into his side as I took a deep breath. "We are doing cake everybody!" I got up from my chair as Troy found me, his hand slipped into mine as I took a long breath. Being with all of his family was different and crazy. His eyes glanced over me as he winked before we began to celebrate.

Once we were done, he pulled me outside, ignoring something from his mother as he brought me into a hug. "Are you okay?" he asked, his finger trailed down my side as I nodded. "Yea, its just a little overwhelming."

"I'm sorry," he kissed the top of my head as he held me for a few minutes until the screen door opened. "Troy, mom wants to know if you want any cake." Emily said to him, he glanced down to me as I shook my head. "No thanks Em." She said something before leaving. Troy pulled us apart as he took a deep breath.

"I love you," he whispered, his words vibrating down my back. "I love you too…" I said my fingers curled into his hand as he sighed. "When do you have to leave?" he asked, "Later."

"You said you had plans tonight with the girls,"

"I do, don't worry okay? I'll tell you before I leave."

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Troy asked, "I have something planned, are you doing something with your family."

"We are doing dinner tonight." He whispered, "Unless you have nothing planned tomorrow." I smirked as I brushed hair from his forehead. "Well then," I dug around in my purse as I pulled out his gift.

"You didn't have too…" I put my finger to his lips, "Shh…just open it." Troy smiled as he leaned back against the table. He grinned as his fingers slid underneath as he got the top off as he first saw the gas card; a look of confusion crossed his face as he squinted. "Gas?" he asked, almost a frown crossing over his lips.

"Well, I figured I should pay for gas because we are," I pulled out the two big tickets out from my bag. "going to Arizona tomorrow to watch the Diamondbacks!" I said placing the tickets in front of him. He looked up at me as he gapped, no words leaving his throat. "Oh my God! Gabi!" He scooped me up into a big hug as he spun me around. Once he placed me back onto the ground as he then put a lot together. "Wait…no parents this time?"

"I convinced them all that we would be traveling all day, going to the game, getting some sleep before driving home." My hand slid up behind his neck as I pulled him down, "they might call at random but hey," I pulled him down into a deep kiss. He pressed me back up against the railing as I tried to keep this PG.

"Alright…" I said pulling back, taking a few deep breaths. "Alright…" Troy licked his lip as they were swollen, so I couldn't imagine what mine looked like. "Thank you." He said, I nodded, "It took a lot for your coach's for you to be gone for less than 48 hours."

"I bet."

"But once they realized it was your birthday and it was just a few hours…they were okay. As long as you go to practice on Sunday."

"Of course!" Troy exclaimed, I laughed as I gave him a hug. "I gotta go." I told him biting down on my lip, he rubbed my arm, "What time are we leaving tomorrow he asked?"

"7am." I whispered, "Gives us 12 hours to get to Phoenix." Troy nodded as he pulled me in tight. "You do know you are the best girlfriend in the world right?"

I smiled, "Yes…I know." I winked; I then let go of his hand. He smiled as I walked back into the door.

* * *

><p>"So you are sneaking into his room at midnight?" Taylor asked, I nodded, "Just to say happy birthday. If anything at all was going to happen it will be tomorrow night." I said with a grin, "But I am not going to force it or encourage it."<p>

"So is that why you have condoms in your bag?" I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as I glanced over my shoulder to look at my door. "No…" I went over to shut my door as Taylor and Sharpay laughed. "I can not believe they are letting you go to Arizona by yourself."

"I think my mom is okay because I am on the pill. So nothing like that is going to happen, my dad doesn't even know, well he kind of does but I think he thinks a parent is going with us and Troy's parents are okay with it because well I sold it that nothing would happen."

Taylor rolled her eyes as I put more stuff into my bag, as I was getting ready for tomorrow. Sharpay played with a dress as she then turned, "Do you have cute or sexy underwear?" she asked, and I raised my eyebrows. "Do I need some?" Sharpay scoffed, "I think we need a run to Victoria Secrets." Sharpay said with a twinkle in her eye.

"No." I said, "I don't want to force this!" I said, "It's not planned. It just so happens…"

"Gabi, no, you want it to happen…badly. You guys are like crazy for each other, stepping around making sure not to set off a bomb because you both want it."

"I feel like it's corny to do it on his birthday," I said, a deep blushing going through my cheeks. Sharpay giggled, "Oh yes, lets go." She grabbed my hand and dragged me through the house.

* * *

><p>I looked at the condoms and the bra and panties that Sharpay had basically forced me to buy. I chewed on my lip and debated back and forth if I should take them with us. I was on the pill and Troy knew that long ago as he caught me taking them, teasing me about our nonexistent sex life.<p>

I glanced at the clock to see it was a little after eleven forty, I sighed as I tossed everything into a bag and then shoved it into a closet. I ran my fingers through my hair as I was in a pair of Nike shorts with a tank top. I pulled on a Pink jacket I picked up while I was out as I went down the stairs with my keys and phone.

"Where are you going?" I cringed as I turned around to face my mom. "To Troy's house, to wish him a happy birthday." I said, she nodded, "Be back in thirty minutes." She said I nodded as I skipped out the door and into my car. I turned it on as I drove to his house. I texted him a while ago and got no response so I figured he was asleep.

Pulling over, I got out as I ran around back. I climbed up a tree and then looked in his window. It was dark and I saw a figure in his bed. I smiled as I looked at my phone, two minutes before midnight. I pulled open his window as quietly as I could. Once it was up, I swung my body in and quietly as possible hit the ground. I glanced around the room as I noticed his dirty navy shirt was lying on the chair. I bit my lip as I pulled it from the chair gently and tossed it out the window to take with us to Arizona.

Once nobody made a noise, I quietly got up from the ground as I went over to his bed. His face was peacefully, basking in every minute of sleep he can get. I looked around his room for a moment until my eyes landed on a picture frame, a frame I have never seen. It was a picture of us two, it was one of us in Colorado, and Jack must have taken it. He was standing by the fence as our fingers touched together.

A smile was on my face as was one on his. A smile flickered over my lips as I grinned it was cute. Once the clock hit midnight, I bounced on top of him and crashed my lips down onto his. My legs straddled his body. He jumped and the recovered by kissing back. A smile lifted to his lips as my fingers wondered down to his warm abs.

I pulled back as I leaned my forehead against his, "Happy birthday baby," I whispered as I pulled him close to him. He laughed and smiled, "God, you just keep seeming to surprise me." I smiled as my fingers slid through his hair.

"I had to wish you a happy birthday first and the best way." Troy laughed, "I promise you, I promise that was the best way I have ever been woken up on my birthday." I grinned, "I'm glad." I got up as Troy wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back down, against his bare chest. "Where do you think you are going?" his voice was deep and husky, I felt chills run down my body. My body ached from needing something.

"I told my mom thirty minutes…twenty minutes ago." I whispered his began to suck on my neck gently as I felt my jaw drop slightly, a breath hitched in my throat as I gripped his shoulders. "Troy," I whined, he let go as I pressed my lips against his. "I'll see you tomorrow at 645." I whispered before getting up and kissing him goodbye.

"Happy birthday!" I whispered before I escaped out the window, thanks followed as I heard the window shut. Hitting the ground, I grabbed the jersey, I ran around to my car before driving home. Once I got home, my mom was up with Lillian as I went up the stairs. I told her goodnight and I would see her Sunday. Once I got into my room I found the bag and I opened it.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my bag and then I shoved it inside. Once I was done, my fingers were shaking and my head spun. I took in a long deep breath as pushed my bag off the bed. This shall be very interesting.

* * *

><p>"Would you stop stealing my food!" Troy said as I snuck another French fry, I giggled as he smirked over at me. His eyes bouncing in amusement, as we were less than an hour from Phoenix, running ahead of schedule.<p>

"No! I want them!" Troy shook his head as he smiled, "You know I love this right?" I smiled, "I am glad you love it. It took me a while to figure out what I should do for tonight and then it hit me. Baseball."

Troy listened as I went on, "So I asked your coaches if I could have you Saturday, then your mom, followed by my parents. That's why everything happened on Friday and it wasn't important for me to be at that party." Troy sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I have never gone to this many major league games in one year."

"It's been fun." I said with a smile, "It has been." Troy agreed, "So who are they playing tonight?" Troy asked, "The Mets," I gave him a smile as he clicked on his blinker to switch lanes. "R.A Dickey is pitching tonight too."

"A legend in the making." Troy said shaking his head, "Nasty Knuckleball." I said shaking my head, "I think it is so hot how much you know about baseball."

"I think you are seriously hot in those baseball pants," Troy let a grin slip onto his face as I winked at him, "I love you." I told him with a slight sigh, Troy rubbed his thumb over my hand. "I love you too."

The next thirty minutes passed by without many words. It was almost three thirty as I finished off Troy's fries, him complaining the entire time. Once he pulled into the hotel parking lot, you could see the tiredness etched into his face. "Naps?" I suggested, "Sounds like a plan." We got all of our stuff before we walked into the hotel.

The Hilton was nice as Troy checked us in, it was already paid for and everything as they handed us cards and then we both moved towards the elevators. Troy wrapped me into his arms as he pressed his lips into my hair. Once we got to our room, it was medium size, two beds as I laughed. Troy did to.

"Did they really expect us to sleep in separate beds?" Troy asked, a lazy smirk crossing his face. I laughed and shook my bed, "I just asked my mom to make reservations for me, and I thought she would be smart enough to just get one bed." I said laughing, Troy collapsed down onto his stomach as I followed. We faced each other as I sent my mom a text message.

He smiled as his fingers ran down my face; he brought me into a kiss as I hugged him. "Come on, we need some sleep before we have to leave. We are going to dinner at five forty five," I said interlocking our hands. "Alright." He said he pulled me closer as I leaned into him.

* * *

><p>I glanced in the mirror as my figure stared back at me. The thin material separating me from something huge, the lace curved around my hips. My hair was still wet from my shower, I glanced at my phone to see we had thirty minutes and Troy was still sleeping. I slipped on my Arizona Diamondbacks shirt. Followed by a pair of jeans that hid all of my clothes.<p>

I took a deep breath as I let my hair go natural. Wiggling my toes, I rubbed my eyes as few times before putting my makeup on. I walked over to the door as I slipped on a pair of flats. Walking back out, Troy was laying in the bed still sleeping. I walked over as I crawled onto the bed as I pushed his hair away from his forehead. He really needed to get it cut.

His baseball hat had fallen off as it lay next to him. He woke at the point of touch as he opened his eyes, they flickered around for a moment before his beautiful blue eyes landed on me. A smile crossed his face as he took his arms and wrapped me up. I smiled softly as he leaned in to kiss me. "We gotta get going." I whispered to him.

"I know." He glanced at the clock before sighing, "Are you excited?" I asked him, Troy nodded, "Super." His eyes told me yes but his voice said no, just because of his tiredness, which was very sexy. I leaned in to kiss him as I hugged him. "Go get ready." I said, he groaned as he sat up. His shirt ruffled up in the back as his muscles showed in the back.

His shorts had wiggled down to show the top of his American Eagle boxers. He ran his fingers through his hair as he glanced back at me, "You look hot," he said with a smirk. "Do I?" I asked, a small smile crossing my face. "You do, hot probably isn't the right word though. Beautiful and gorgeous is more like it."

I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks as he kissed me before getting up. He grabbed some clothes before going into the bathroom. Hearing the shower turn on, I went over to my suitcase. I made sure the condoms and jersey were still sitting in my bags. I took a deep breath as I heard the shower shut off.

I quickly shoved it all back into the bag as I took several deep breaths. I shoved the bag underneath the table before wiping my hands and got all of my stuff together. Troy emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later. His arms scooped me into a hug as he kissed my forehead. "Ready?" he said, I nodded as he grabbed his keys.

* * *

><p>Troy clapped his hands and whistled as we watched the Mets and Diamondbacks battle it out. It was a great game, back and forth. Seeing the RA dickey knuckleball was amazing and priceless.<p>

Troy was giddy as his hand slipped into mine half way through the night. I leaned my head onto his shoulder as we watched the game. We both had on Diamondback t-shirts and were enjoying ourselves when the Kiss Cam popped up. They moved through the couples as then Troy and I popped up. Troy laughed as he turned to me.

Troy clasped our hands together as he pulled me in for a quick kiss. A deep blush covered my cheeks as people murmured, they knew who I was. They knew I was Alex Montez's daughter.

Taking a deep breath, Troy leaned our foreheads together. "That's going to be on the news later," I whispered, "Why?" his words were confused, "Troy Bolton, number two high school baseball player in the country kissing Alex Montez's daughter." Troy smirked, "On my birthday of all things." The crowd cheered around us as our attentions were snapped back to the old couple kissing.

We sat through the remainder of the game, eating ice cream and celebrating Troy being eighteen. I smiled as I slipped our hands together before the last out happened, the Diamondbacks pulled out the win as we celebrated. We walked out of the stadium as Troy kissed me softly. "So what do you want to do? Its ten thirty."

"I think we should go back to the hotel. It's going to be a long day tomorrow for you." I said playing with his shirt, "Yea…we have to leave early again." He said with a sigh, "We get to sleep in."

"I have to get ready to leave for Georgia." He said his hand rubbed mine as he drove back to the hotel. I smiled as I felt the nerves creep into my stomach. I blinked my eyes as we pulled into the hotel building. Troy shut off the car as he smiled at me. I smiled at him as we walked into the hotel, our hands clasped together tightly.

My phone rang as I answered it, "The kiss cam?" I cringed, as it already seemed to have hit the baseball world. "Dad," I complained, "Its' not like I have a say of when and how they do it." I told him, "Yes, I know, I just, be safe."

"We are." I said to him, "We are back at the hotel and going to bed." I said with a half smile, we got into the elevator, our single was becoming tough to handle as I said I love him. Once we got into the room Troy called the bathroom as he grabbed shorts and a t-shirt. A gave him a smile; once he closed the bathroom door I quickly shed my clothes. Taking off my flats, I slipped on Troy's jersey. I buttoned it up before slipping on a pair of black pumps.

Lowering the lights in the room, I crawled onto the bed, as I made sure my hair was in an all-natural state. The curls bounced on my shoulder as I ran my fingers through them once. Hearing the bathroom door click, I quickly got up and ran to the other side of the room. The door opened, I couldn't see Troy's face as he took a step out. "Br…" he stopped as I slid my arms around his waist.

He turned around as he began to say something; his eyes light up in shock as I stopped him by putting my finger to his lips. "Shh…just kiss me." I brought his head down to mine as our lips moved in sync. Once he pulled apart, his eyes looked at me. They traveled down as he smirked. "I told you, you would like this outfit better." I whispered.

Troy pulled me to his chest as we began to kiss deeper. Our lips moved as our tongues began to battle it out. His hands roamed over my body as he finally had the permission he wanted. He licked my bottom lip as we traveled backwards towards the bed, either bed. Our make out session was becoming hot and heavy, we began to pant as Troy groaned, he pulled apart. His blue eyes caringly looked down my body. His blue eyes shining, his uniform laid over my very naked body.

"Are you positive you want to do this?" he asked, his voice husked. I took in his College World Series t-shirt from the previous summer. His blue shorts riding on his hips. I bit on my lip nervously, "Yes…only if you want to though." He kissed me several time, a smile on his lips as he gently rubbed my arm.

"Oh God, yes," Troy whispered as he pushed our kiss further. I then lifted his shirt, up and over his head. My fingers trailed down every muscle in his abdomen. His breath hitched in his throat, his fingers caringly ran through my hair as my heels slipped off. He moved down my body as he let his hands run down my leg. His rough fingers touching about ever inch of skin. Goosebumps worked there way up my entire body as I smiled.

His eyes held something more, "Brie," he whispered as he laid on top of me, his lips touching every inch down my neck, I moaned as I slipped my hands between his hips and basketball shorts. I slid them down carefully to reveal those boxers; my hands touched his butt as I then traveled to his front. He grabbed my hands.

"Now this isn't fair," he whispered, "How come you still have clothes on?" his muscles flexed as his fingers took off a bottom. "What? Don't like my outfit?" he smirked as went further down. "Oh hell no. I am in LOVE with your outfit. Trust me, this is quite possible my favorite." I giggled as we began to kiss again; my body wanted him to touch me…everywhere. I suddenly craved and needed his touch. "Jesus, Troy," I cried out.

I moaned as he rubbed my thigh. Troy fumbled with the bottoms as he unclipped all of them. Once it exposed my bra and underwear, I ran my fingers down his back. The jersey was finally free from my body, Troy pulled back, his eyes taking me in. Another smiled crossing over his face as he rolled us over, me on top. A nervous ring shot through my stomach as our kissing didn't interrupt. "Oh God," I whimpered, "Will you just touch me…please?" I begged him.

A chuckle left his mouth as he snapped my bra off within a quick second, as if he was a natural. His hands touched both breast as my eyes were closed, "Jesus, Brie, you are gorgeous. So flipping gorgeous." I opened my eyes as he was staring at me. A soft smile crossing his face, "We are both at the same spot." I whispered. A teasing smirk crossed both of our lips as he rubbed my love handles softly, his fingers squeezing them gently.

"Really?" he asked, I nodded, a blush creeping up onto my cheeks. Troy finally flipped us back over, him taking lead all over again. His thumb coming down my cheek, "You are so beautiful Brie," he then kissed each breast before he sucked on them gently. I closed my eyes as I moaned, my fingers dug into his side as I shook my head. Troy stopped with that one before going to my next.

My hands lowered as I grasped the waistband of his underwear. He pulled back as I slipped them off his waist, he kicked them off and his manhood showed. My eyes grew as I noticed how big he was. He quickly brought my attention back to his eyes, a soft smile crossing his features. "You don't seem affected by this?"

My breasts were hard as I whined, "Oh trust me, I am." He whispered as the kissing went further, my fingers touched him as he then slid down my underwear. Once he did and I cried for him to start, he made me look him in the eye. "Are you 100% sure about this?" he asked, "I don't want you to at all regret this okay?" I stopped as I panted, my breath becoming heavy as I opened up the draw and handed him a condom.

Troy smiled as he slipped it on with ease, a smile crossed his face as he bent down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he broke the kiss, "Are you ready?" he asked, I nodded my head as he began to enter my body.

I stiffened but Troy ran his fingers down my body, I relaxed as once Troy began to go in, a small pinch of pain ran through my body. I clutched his shoulders as Troy slowly began. "Go slow," I whimpered, he nodded his head as he kissed me, and the kiss grew, as I suddenly wanted it. Troy went slow and steady, our hips moved together. "I'm not hurting you right?" he said it right after I winced but I shook my head. "No…" I whispered quietly.

"Oh God," I moaned, Troy began to groan himself, "Fuck yes," he whispered, I smiled softly, "Harder," I begged, "Oh please," Troy did on command as our hips moved in sync. I cried out as Troy pumped himself as he ran his fingers through my hair. My nails dug into his back as we both yelled each other's names at the same time. "Troy!" I gasped, as he didn't say much. "Oh Jesus, Brie," he whispered.

Troy's muscles flexed at every move, his body hovering over mine. A point he was pressed tightly against me. It made me want more. It made me want him. I needed him. I wanted him. My fingers curled around his biceps as he moaned, I sucked on his neck as we kept going.

"Oh God Troy!" I whispered yelled, Troy moaned softly as he thrusted deeper into me. My body began to throb, as I just wanted to release, once I did the emotions rolled through my body. A sensation I had never felt before as Troy moaned into my ear. I suddenly felt him. "Oh fuck," I whispered, my legs curled around his waist as I pulled him as close as possible to me.

Not that we could get much closer. Troy moaned and we were both breathing heavy, my heart was racing as he kissed me softly, our hips had settled and we were both still. He pressed his lips against me, "I love you so much," Troy whispered into my ear. "I love you too Troy." He slowly pulled out of me before he disposed of the condom and then came over next to me. Sweat lined my forehead as Troy's muscles were covered in sweat.

I began to throb between my thighs but nothing could take away from that moment. How amazing that was. "Jesus," I whispered once my breath caught up with me. Troy took his fingers as he brushed my curls away from my sticky face, "I didn't hurt you right?" he whispered, "Not at all. Nothing could take away from that." I whispered.

"You are amazing." Troy whispered, "So amazing."

I blushed as Troy wrapped me up tightly in his arms; I buried my head into his chest.

* * *

><p>Blinking my eyes open, I smiled as I glanced at Troy who had his arms wrapped around me. His chest was bare as I remember everything that had happened last night. A big smile crossing over my face, I fiddled with my fingers as I rolled over to look at Troy. His hair swept into his eyes, as he looked peaceful.<p>

I reached for my phone as a text from Sharpay was there and one from my dad checking in. I texted both of them back as I pulled Troy's arm slightly away from me as I got up to grab his shirt. I went into the bathroom as I felt like I was glowing but it looked like I was glowing, I couldn't look like this for when I went home. It almost looked like a dead give away.

My hair was a mess but it looked oddly good. I pulled it up into a messy bun as Troy shirt went to mid thigh on me. I packed almost everything up as I crawled back in next to Troy as I straddled his lap. He opened his eyes as a soft smile flickered over his face. "Hey there beautiful," I smiled as I pulled down to give him a quick kiss.

"We don't have to leave for another two hours," I whispered, Troy raised an eyebrow at me. "I think I need more practice," I whispered as a devilish smile crossed his features. "I think you are pretty damn perfect."

He tickled my side as he kissed me; his tongue was quick to battle.

After forty-five minutes, we were panting and lying next to each other, another round of sex done. This one was even better and I don't know how. Maybe because Troy seemed more into it or explored more, or both. I felt Goosebumps ride up and down my arm as I remember the feeling of his tongue circle my belly button.

"If this is going to get better each time, then God, I am never going to want to stop." Troy whined as he circled his arms around my waist, he pulled me into his chest as I kissed him. "You are so damn amazing."

"Are you sure I just don't suck?" I asked him, "What in Gods name are you talking about? Do you not remember that I had sex with two other girls before you and Jesus do I wish I wouldn't have because I thought that was some good sex, maybe because I was drunk but…" he stopped as he looked me into the eye. "That is mind-blowing sex right there and you were just a virgin." His words hit my ear as I felt a blush creep my cheek.

"I don't ever want to have sex with anybody besides you, ever again." He said I smiled as I buried my head into his shoulder. "I love you so much Troy." I whispered, "I love you."

He held me close as he kissed my temple, "Thank you for the best birthday…ever." I smiled as I clasped our hands together, "We better get ready to go home, showers and everything." I told him, we both got up as he slapped my butt gently.

I smiled, as he wanted to shower with me, we played around as he wrapped his arms around my waist, giggles leaving my mouth as he pressed me against the wall as he kissed me. "Come on Troy, we gotta go."

"When are we going to find time at home to do this?" I asked him quietly as we had both eventually showered and checked out of the hotel, in the car on our way home.

"I don't know but we can't push it. When I talked to your dad the other night, it was kind of spoken around that this wouldn't happen…and now that I am technically an adult, I don't even want to know." Troy sighed; he focused on the road as he tried to come with a better answer. "I don't know Brie…" He stroked my thumb as I smiled. "I know, I just…after this weekend, I am going to _need _that again." A smirk crossed Troy's face. "Oh I know, just super carefully, so anytime we have an alone moment…well." I smirked back as we drove home.

The hours were long and I only seemed to want to touch or kiss him. "Hey, can we make a bathroom stop?" I asked, Troy of course nodded, and he said he was thirsty anyway. He pulled up to a Taco Bell.

"How about some lunch too?"

"Sounds fantastic." Troy smiled at me as he grabbed my hand. I would have to say, this was a complete and utter success to a weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. That was probably terrible. I am very close to just cutting that part out right now…okay. I wont. But please don't say anything, this will probably be on of the VERY FEW I will ever in my life write, so sorry for it being terrible. So if you hated it. Please, keep any comments about that part to yourself. Good or bad. I don't want to hear it because it will only make me cringe. Either you are lying or being mean so please, keep those comments to yourself. Thanks. Peace and blessings. <strong>

**But are you happy with the chapter? Eh? Besides that one part, (Which I am still debating on taking you) I think it was great! One of my favorite chapters, I love Troy and Gabs together. So cute. Anybody else watching this intense October postseason? Whew! All I got to say is I want the World Series to be Giants and Detroit. I know, you are all thinking, I made a story about the Yankees…Truth? I can't stand the Yankees. Its that loyal blue I have running through my system. Go Royals! : ) **

**Thanks for everybody eyes of reading, just remember, do not comment on that one part? Got it! Good! :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	29. Tryouts Gone Bad

Chapter 29 – Tryouts Gone Bad

After our weekend away, August took full swing. Tryouts were Tuesday through Friday. Troy was leaving Tuesday morning for Georgia. I told my coach there was a chance that I may not go to South Carolina, but once I told him why, he was pissed off. "For a boyfriend?" he repeated, "He gets three people to go, his siblings aren't going because of two. His mom isn't even going. Just me and his dad, and his friend Chad. He needs me to go at such an important time."

Coach scowled before telling me to set my priorities straight. Once I told him I don't have to play and if that's how he wants it, I won't play. He basically begged for forgiveness but also told me I had three extra days of two a days. I groaned as I went along with it. Once our Monday open gym was over, Troy was waiting for me.

I walked out of the locker room, his arms slipped around my waist and he pulled me into his body. I laughed as he kissed the top of my head, "What are you doing here?" Troy smiled as he shrugged, "I wanted to take you out for a bit." Troy stroked my arm as I smiled, nothing had happened since that fateful day, just a lot of making out and looking at each other as if we were undressing each other with our eyes.

"Does you flight not leave in a few hours?"

"Five hours. I have three spare hours I need to use up and I know just the person who I would love to spend them with." I mused the thought as I glanced at him; I then looked around to see if Cody or Chad were standing around. "Is Chad here? Cody?" I teased, Troy laughed as he shook his head, he pulled me in. "No." he said kissing me softly. The door swung up and a few of the girls stepped out…all freshman.

"Wow," one of them said, I glanced over Troy's shoulder as I pulled on his hand to drag him down the hallway. "So I have an idea of what we should do."

* * *

><p><em>Pop! <em>Troy let the bat swing fluidly as I stood outside of the cages. Troy's hips twisted as the ball flew through the air. Once the machine blinked, he slipped off his helmet as he looked at me. "You ready?" he asked, I nodded, "Yup." Troy went out as I went in, his fingers gazed my hip as I had a sudden rush of Goosebumps travel my body.

I smiled as Troy slid his card through the machine. As a regular at Swings, he had an unlimited card but I think Lance provided all of them one. I stepped up, the helmet brushing against my hair as the ball moved slowly towards me, I swung and contacted the ball solidly. "Speed it up a little Troy," I proclaimed, "You sure?" he yelled over the whine of the machine.

"Troy…" I said as the next ball approached. I swung and contacted it again but the next pitch was faster and I clipped it letting it fly backwards. We had been doing this for twenty minutes. Swings was a little empty but we were having fun. After I missed a few, Troy yelled something to me but the red light flashed and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked slipping the helmet off; I opened the gate as I took a step outside. "Those last few balls, your swing wasn't level." Troy said he put the bat back in my hand as I gripped it. He stood behind me and gripped it with me, his fingers curling around my hand as he pressed his pelvis into my body. His lips were right next to me as he breathed into my ear. "Pull back like this," he motioned as we pulled back. My breath hitched in my throat as he then pulled us through to finish the swing.

"What are you two doing here? Troy when does your flight leave, doesn't it leave soon?" I glanced up to see Gary in front of us. Troy released his grip to the point I could almost breath again. Troy held onto me for a moment, "I was just spending time with Gabi. We aren't leaving for the airport for another two hours."

"So you decided to come to Swings?"

"Gabi wanted to come." Troy declared as he let go fully and I glanced at him for a moment. "Hmp, okay, well I am going to go finish packing. Be good." Gary said as he moved forward. As soon as he walked out of the door, Troy laced our hands together. "Hey, so tryouts all this week huh?" Troy asked we had put the bats away. Troy had one here but slid it back into his bag.

"Yea, I am really nervous…scared."

"Why?"

"The coach already doesn't like that I am going to be gone."

"You are good. You said you would come do all of this stuff before school."

"It's going to be a lot of conditioning." My mind wondered for a moment as Troy pulled me into a hug. His lips pressing against my temples, "You can call my cell phone at almost any time and ill answer okay?"

I nodded my head as I took a deep breath. My fingers ran through Troy's hair as he pulled me to his chest. "Let's go grab some lunch before we separate for a week."

My lips pouted as I then stopped, it was something I would probably need to get used to. Troy slipped his hand as we exited Swings.

* * *

><p>"Troy, knock it off." I said as he kept trying to take gross pictures of me eating. "Troy!" I laughed as he took another picture. He belted out a laugh as he twisted his phone around to show me. My mouth was open yelling at Troy as I shook my head, his face turned red as he was very amused.<p>

"You are so mean." I told him, Troy shrugged as he tapped around on his phone as I picked it up. It was now his screen cover. I glared at him as I looked to find the most embarrassing photo of him. He smiled as he leaned across the table. "Hey, you want to kiss me." He offered, "No." I told him, a smirk rising on my lips.

"Really?" he asked, he got up from his side of the booth as he then came over. I began to laugh as he went to my sides as he tickled me. "Troy!" I screeched, he laughed as he pulled me closer. I tried to get away from him as he laughed. Once we both settled down, he let me rest my head against his chest.

"I love you Troy," Troy didn't say anything for a moment as he laced our fingers together. "I love you Gabs," he pressed his lips to my temple as we then paid. We were driving separate so this was our goodbye until next Monday.

He pulled me into his chest and I hugged his waist. He lifted me and popped my back; the loud noise made Troy drop me as he laughed. "I think you need a massage." He said, I groaned, "I know, I have such an old body."

Troy laughed as he then took his hands, cupping my face as he kissed me. His lips were smooth as he kissed me roughly. His hands supported my head as he caressed it before pulling back, letting our foreheads touch. "I'll call you when we land okay?" I nodded as he gave me that smile as if I would see him tomorrow. He gave me a quick hug and a long kiss as I looked up at him. "Be smart." I reminded him, "I will." He said trying not to laugh. I kissed him again as he hugged me and then he walked back towards his car.

Our hands were still connected as I took a deep breath, "I love you," Troy squeezed my hand, "I love you too." He stopped as he then got a bag out of his car. He gave it to me as he kissed my forehead. "Open it when you need some cheering up okay? Not right now, waiting at least a day or two." I raised my eyebrows as he placed it in the back of the car.

I hugged him once more before kissing him. "Love you!" I called as he got into his car, "Love you too Brie."

We both got into our separate cars as I was out of the parking lot first, waving goodbye as I took the long route. It was hard but I knew that future times would be harder than this. If he wins this we are off to South Carolina in two weeks. Then once we got back, it was time for school. I am not quiet sure where this whole summer went but it was over.

I had gone through countless club teams that I wanted to be part of. I had people looking at me for college as I went to a camp when Troy went to that one camp for MLB. He was looked at them and now colleges are all over him. I squirmed away as I was looked at some but I wasn't sure I wanted to play volleyball in college. Just wasn't the path for me right now.

As I pulled into my driveway, I grabbed all of my volleyball stuff as tomorrow morning I am going to have to get up and go run the mile for my coach. Then I had to go through tryouts. I groaned as I walked in. I was greeted with my mom holding a sleeping Cameron. I smiled as I dropped all of my stuff. "How do you not love this?" I mumbled as I lifted him into the air. "I don't know."

I smiled as I cradled him back into my arms as we moved through the house as I collapsed down onto the couch. "Where have you been?"

"Hanging out with Troy." I told her, "He is leaving for Georgia…right now." I said with a brief smile. "How does your coach feel about you going to South Carolina if they make it?"

"I don't know. He seems to have mix reactions. I told him I didn't have to play though. He brought up college and I told him I didn't want to play in college. He then said I was probably wasting my time but would be happy to have me. If I don't play for him then fine, so be it. I have found a club team I want to play for so that's just how it's going to work."

"Gabi, are you sure you don't want to play in college?"

"I don't know. I have a while to think about it. You know what's important to me."

She nodded her head as we began to talk about regular things, before we knew it; it was time for the twins to eat and for somebody to cook dinner. "I'll do dinner if you feed the twins." I offered, "Sounds nice. What do you think sounds good?"

"I thought about ordering pizza to be honest." I told her, "I haven't had some in a while and I am willing to go pick it up. I am in need for a ride."

"Well Cody isn't going to be there."

"Yea. I know."

"Well be good. You know what I want."

"Cheese with mushrooms?"

"Yes."

"Sounds great."

I picked up my lanyard as I went out to my car. Once I got back the twins would probably be in bed and my mom and I would eat and separate. We might watch a movie together but that seemed rare these days. She was tired and I was spending time with Troy. I have been craving sex since the last time we had done it, which was the morning afterwards.

It was most defiantly something I wish we should have waited for, only because of baseball season is in full swing and we get no alone time together. I don't regret it but hey, it's only natural to want more of it…right? Or was I just some freak of nature.

Probably the latter. I made myself giggle as I pulled into the restaurant. I had become friends with a lot of people that work here from Cody and Troy. Chad had gotten a job here so he might be here. Walking into the Pizza place, I glanced around until my eyes landed on bushy haired Chad. I smiled as I walked up to the to go orders.

"Hi, welcome, what can I get you?"

"One large cheese with mushrooms." I told him, "Okay. It might be twenty minutes or so. So take a seat at the bar and I can get you something to drink."

"Water will be fine." I said as I scooted into the seat, "Boo!" I jumped as Chad laughed, he was standing over my shoulder, and he threw back his head in laughter. "Sorry, that was funny."

"Not!" I said smacking his shoulder, "Oh, yea, it was. Wait until I tell Troy about that one!" I rolled my eyes as Chad had started a scaring game with Troy and now they were involving me into it. I rolled my eyes softly and I leaned back. "How is the night shift treating you?"

"Ugh, can I go home and play some Xbox now?" I laughed as I shook my head, "Yea, no." Chad smiled as he rubbed his hands together. "I am so hoping they do good and go to South Carolina. I am so excited."

"Me too."

"Troy said that I am going to be bunking with Cody and you two are sharing a room or something like that." I raised my eyebrows, "hm…he didn't share this me. Aren't they going to have room checks?"

"Probably. He has this whole plan worked out. It's crazy. Since we were already sharing a room…"

"Oh…so you guys are going to switch."

"Something like that."

"I better get back to work, I will see you later oh and good luck with volleyball try outs! Taylor told me."

"Yea, thanks." I responded, "Oh and can you put a hurry on my pizza. I am starved."

"Sure thing," he walked back into the kitchen and walked back out minutes later with a large box in his hand. I handed him my credit card as he ran it and I was out the door and on my way. "When you talk to Troy after his flight, tell him to call me. I need to ask him a few questions about something."

"Alright," I said, I picked up my pizza and walked out the door as I got into my car. The aroma of pizza filled it quickly as I drove home, once I pulled into the driveway, I shut off my car and made sure I had everything. I walked inside and gave a smile to my mom and set the pizza down. "Did the twins go down easy?"

"Yes. For once." She had a glance of wine in her hands as I pulled a thing of water out of the fridge. "Thanks for going to get this. I think I am going to go to bed after this, I might watch the Yankees game for a little bit."

"Oh…well Troy is supposed to call me when he lands. I was going to watch dads game myself, shouldn't that be starting or already started?"

"Yea, about an two hours ago." She walked into the living room and flipped on the game to see the Yankees beating the Os. I smiled as my dad was standing at first and they were winning by one. We both ate our pizza while we watched. I sighed once I pushed it away. "Well I am going to take a shower. I have try outs tomorrow."

"Alright, good night sweetie."

"Good night."

I walked up with my water; I peaked in on the twins before I went to my room. I collapsed down onto my bed as I looked at my phone; I watched it flicker before the caller id picture for Troy showed up. I smiled as I answered the phone.

"Hey there," I said with a smile, "Hi, we just landed and are waiting on our luggage."

"Good. I am glad you got there safe."

"Yea, how was the rest of your night?"

"Good."

"I miss you."

"Already?" I teased him, "Yea, already. I miss that sexy body of yours." I rolled my eyes as I laughed, "Alright buddy, speaking of that sexy body, it needs to go take a shower."

"You are going to take a shower instead of talk to me?"

"Yes."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." I laughed and then Troy laughed, "Chad wants to talk to you anyways and when was this hotel room swapping going on?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Troy said innocently, "Uh huh. I don't believe you."

"Well you should and well, I worked some stuff out so I can spend some time with…" Troy paused as he then cleared his throat, "My amazingly smart girlfriend to help me study for SATs?" it came out like a question and he squeaked, I laughed as somebody must be listening to him. "Is that code for your amazingly hot girlfriend who is so break taking in bed he is willing to break the rules."

"Exactly."

I busted out into laughter, "I see. Well your study girlfriend is going to shower and then bed. Call me tomorrow?"

"When I wake up?"

"No."

"Oh come on!"

I laughed and shook my head, "No."

"Fine, how about you call me when you wake up."

"Fair enough. Love you."

"Love you too baby girl, good night."

"Good night."

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I laughed with Cody as he pushed my shoulder, "Okay, so how was your birthday trip to watch the Diamondbacks?" he asked me; I took a sip of the drink I was drinking. "Oh the baseball game was fine but the after party was great." I shook my head, "Not great, fantastic, life changing even."

"What happened at this after party? Meet with some scouts?" he asked, I couldn't contain my smile much longer as I shook my head. "No. It happened in our hotel room." I said as I swallowed hard. Cody stopped to look at me, "Are you telling me that you scored a homerun with her?" I looked at him intently, "That is not how that should sound."

"Are you saying its true?" I slowly nodded my head as he gaped, "How did this even happen?"

"It was out of the blue! I went to get ready for bed and I came back out and there she was. Only in my jersey."

"She started it?"

I nodded my head as I took another drink. Cody smiled, "Wow, was it good? She was a V right?"

"Yes to the second part and hell yes to the first part. Like something exploded, I don't even know how to describe it."

"Good. I don't want you to."

I laughed as I nodded, my phone vibrated in my pocket as I pulled it out to see her beautiful face. I smiled as I answered it, "about time lazy," I smiled as she didn't do anything but breath. "I told you I would call you as soon as I woke up." Her voice was tired and rough as if she just woke up. "Did you really just wake up?"

"Mhm." I smiled as I thought of her little shorts with a tank top she was probably wearing. "Oh well good morning then beautiful."

"Good morning."

"So Cody says hi,"

"Hi Cody," she grumbled, I laughed as I put her on speaker phone, "Cody, she said hi."

"Hi Gabs,"

"Hi," she mumbled back, I laughed, "Why are you just now getting up?"

"It's eight am here."

"Oh right."

"Why aren't you playing baseball?"

"Not until this afternoon."

"Oh."

"Yea, so what are you doing until the tryouts?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh well I think you should get up."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Oh well I don't know if I will."

Cody and I laughed together as I shook my head, "Oh well, I think I am going to roll back over and go back to bed."

"Brie, are you really going to go back to bed?"

"Yes."

"Gabi, if you go back to bed then you will be groggy for tryouts."

"I have such a bad headache though." She whimpered, a frown crossed my features, "Well then ill call you in a little bit okay?"

"Sounds good."

Once we hung up I sighed, "I hope she isn't getting sick."

"That would suck for tryout week."

"Yea, it would. I think she is supposed to run the mile this morning or tonight or something."

"Poor thing."

I nodded, "I love her Cody and I am not quite sure what's being in our future."

"Well only time will tell."

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

Rolling out of bed two hours before tryouts, my head pounded as I got up to change before I staggered downstairs. I had a few texts from my mom saying she was going out and to see her later. Troy texted me saying he loved me at a random time.

Picking up my stuff I walked outside and rubbed my eyes. I was exhausted and I went to be fairly early last night but I was just, Bleh.

Going out to my car I made sure I had water and some food before I left for the high school. My eyes watered on the drive over and I let out a long even breath. Pulling into the high school, I had thirty minutes until it was time for the tryouts. I walked into the gym as the coach was there. "Montez, can we talk?"

Looking at him I nodded, "Are you okay? You look miserable."

"I just am tired, I don't feel so hot but I am fine."

"Well thanks for telling me but I am sorry about everything that has gone down. I know that you are busy with your dad and its crazy but I need your focus on volleyball okay? Just for a few short weeks."

"The only thing I am missing is next week and that is a maybe. I don't plan on going anywhere and if I do its to watch my dad in the World Series." He nodded, "Fair enough. As long as you come in early for conditioning for three days."

"Fair enough."

He nodded, "I like you Montez."

"I like you to Coach," he nodded as we both separated so I could get ready for the tryouts.

We did our dynamic warm ups and we then began to do all different drills. My stomach twisted and turned as I could barely keep my eyes open. Once it was thirty minutes until the end it was time to run the mile since it wasn't that hot of a day.

He dragged us all outside to run, "Four laps around, under ten minutes or your best time. Line up and go." He said we all started into a jog as I did the first two laps with ease until the third lap I began to wheeze. My chest became tight and it was hard to breath. I felt light headed and a lot of back pain shot through my back.

I collapsed onto the track as Amanda stopped in her tracks, "Oh God! Gabi!" she screamed as I began to cry, my chest heaved as I heard several people yelling as I felt paralyzed, my back hurt so badly.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Coach leaned next to me as I shook my head, my breathing picked up and he nodded. "Somebody call an ambulance." I shook my head but I couldn't get words to form in my mouth. Another sharp pain hit as I screamed out in pain. "Shh…its okay." He said I heard sirens wail in the background as I started to see black spots.

"Stay with me Gabi," he flicked his fingers in front of my face as I took a deep breath, no words had yet formed. The two paramedics came out and the took a few looks asking me if I could feel this and that when another back pain went through. "She is pretty dehydrated and I think she is sick, her face is on fire."

"She said something about not feeling well earlier. She said she was fine though."

"Well she certainly shouldn't be running. We are going to take her into the hospital to get her hydrated again and to check her for the flu." The words barely registered as they got me onto the gurney, as coach was right along with me. "I am not leaving you Montez,"

"My phone," I gasped, my breathing still hard to catch. They put an oxygen mask on as Coach held up a bag. "We got it. Okay?" I nodded my head, as I suddenly felt sleepy.

My eyes balanced between open and close but I battled, as they wanted me to stay awake. They put an IV in while we were on the way to the hospital. "Have you noticed an signs of being sick?"

I shrugged as I went to remove the mask; "I woke with a headache this morning."

"Okay," they soothed as I was close to tears again. When we got to the hospital, my mom was already there and panicking, "Is she going to be okay?"

My coach stopped to talk to her as they wheeled me back into a room. They set me up as they then did several tests on me. My mom was then allowed into the room, she didn't have the twins so my grandma must have them. "Are you okay?" she asked, her hands soothed over my face. "Please tell me you haven't called dad yet?" I choked out.

"No. I haven't."

"I don't want him coming home for this one."

"What happened?" I shrugged as I didn't know the answer to her question, "I don't know mom."

"Can I have my phone though, I have to call somebody."

"Oh." She handed me my phone as I dialed it, it went to voicemail so I called it several different times. Tears poured out of my eyes, as I only wanted to hear his voice besides his voicemail. I needed him to comfort me right now. My mom hugged me as the doctor came back. "She has the flu," he started, "which is strange for summer time but she does have it."

I cried out, as I hated having the flu. "It's probably going to get worse from here for about a week. No physical activity for a week." I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head. "I'm tired."

"Get some rest, we are going to release you in about an hour." I nodded as my mom went out to call my dad. I called Troy again for it to go to voicemail again. My head began to pound as I curled up, when my phone rang.

"Brie? Are you okay? What are the fifty million calls about?"

"Troy, I collapsed while running the mile and was taken to the hospital, they diagnosed me with the flu." Troy didn't say anything for a moment as I broke down into tears. "Jesus. You scared the shit out of me Gabi. I thought you were going to tell me you had cancer."

"No, I am just, I hurt." I cried, "I guess I have a really high fever."

"I'm sorry baby girl but I have to go. I wish I could stay on the phone longer but I am due to bat in two batters."

"Okay, go, I will talk to you later."

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>My phone disturbed my from my sleep, my throat hurt like hell and I have the severe chills. I was in my dark room as my dad had called and I told him to stay in New York with the team that I was just fine.<p>

I rolled over to pick up my phone to see Troy calling me. I answered it, "Hi," I grimaced, as that was even painful. "I love you." He answered, "I am sorry I couldn't stay on longer earlier."

"It's fine." I curled up with my pillow as I propped my phone up onto it. "Brie, you sound a lot worse than you did this morning."

"I'm fine." I repeated to him, "No, you are sick and tired."

I didn't say anything as I let my eyes close again, "I'm also cold," I added after a minute, "Aw," I could see Troy's frown. "I wish I was there with you."

"No, play baseball." I told him, I am just going to do a lot of sleeping." I told him, "Brie, I am but I just, I would rather be with you."

"I wish you were with me but really, I am fine." My throat was on fire as they were talking before it became quiet. "You can go out with your friends. I am severally close to falling asleep."

"I'm going to stay on the phone with you."

"Okay." I wasn't in the mood to argue, as it didn't seem that important. It didn't take long for me to pass out.

* * *

><p>Lying in the bed the next two days became a thing as my fever wouldn't disappear and I was miserable. I was in and out of sleep all the time and Troy was on the phone with me whenever he could be, which wasn't often. They were almost guaranteed a spot in the South Carolina World Series.<p>

A knock came at the door as my mom walked in holding a thing of flowers. Pretty design of many different flowers as she set them down. "These are from somebody. Here is the card." I thanked her as she walked out; I opened the card as I glanced at it. A smile crossing my features.

_Sorry I can't be there when you really need me! Xoxo – T_

I glanced at the flowers before taking a picture of them and posting them to instagram. I smiled as I curled back into the bed, my medication kicking in. My fever would disappear for a few hours and then would come back. I texted Troy a thanks as I lay back down. I was so ready for a vacation to South Carolina.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey friends! I got another one out, how about that! Well I think my volleyball season has come to a close….for a while. My school season has ended but as you all know, I had the injury to my elbow and well I haven't played since. I got an MRI last Wednesday and on Friday, I found out I have a slight tear to my UCL, a ligament in your elbow or if you pay attention to baseball, the Tommy John surgery? Its on that ligament when you tear it. So it could be a long time before I play volleyball again…which gives me a lot more time to write. Unfortunately. It's a bit of the best of both worlds, only I am missing my favorite game. So I will probably be a bit better at getting chapters out. We shall see if it requires surgery though or not, lets pray for the not part though because that could put a damper on writing…haha. <strong>

**On a lighter note! I will be starting the next chapter to MLB tomorrow! Or maybe even tonight! So it will hopefully be out within the next week! Be excited! **

**Thanks for dealing with me! Love you all! Oh and by the way, you are my favorite reviewers. You always put a smile on my face. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	30. South Carolina

Chapter 30 – South Carolina

A door clicked and I opened my exhausted eyes, a clean-shaven Troy walked through the door. His blue eyes looking at me. My fever had finally gone away two days ago but now I am just stuck with a sore throat and headaches.

"Hey there baby girl," his voice was soft as he came over to my side of the bed. "Don't kiss me. You can't get sick." I told him as I turned away, "Okay, as you wish but I am here for the night. You have to get all better for South Carolina, since we are leaving in two days." His voice was laced with excitement as he was going to the World Series, as they liked to call it.

"Sounds good." I said I scooted over as he took off his shoes and crawled into my bed with me. He pulled me into his arms and he kissed my forehead. "I have to kiss something." He whispered I snuggled into him, "What time is it?" I asked him, my eyes groggy. "Close to midnight. Just go back to sleep okay? We can talk more in the morning."

I nodded as I snuggled into him.

* * *

><p>I rested my head on his shoulder as I played games on my phone. We were waiting for our flight to South Carolina and I was only 89% better. My luggage was already gone and Troy was resting his head against mine. "Hey beautiful," Cody sat across from us as I gave him a weak smile. This flight was going to be full of the team.<p>

"So did you get a spot on the team?" Cody asked, I nodded my head, "Yea, I just have to go in extra days for conditioning."

"That sucks." Troy commented, "You should come with me." I told him, "Brie," he struggled with what to say I shook my head, "Fine, don't come with me. I go to your conditioning."

Troy sighed and Cody laughed, "Love spat much?"

"Yea, she has argued a lot since she has been sick." I smirked as I shook my head, "No, you are just not as nice." Troy tickled my side as I laughed. "Becca coming?"

"Yea, she is going through security now." He said looking over my shoulder and to see if she was coming yet. Brandon and Anthony walked over as they pulled me up and into a big hug. "Hi," I squeezed out. "Oh we have missed you!"

I laughed as they let me go, Troy was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. "Are you feeling better? You had Troy worried about you."

"Troy is always worried about me." I joked, they both nodded as they went to find a seat as many of the adults around us were catching on that this flight was going to be crazy. Seat hopping and yelling across the plane may become an issue as I realized that is was majority of baseball boys. I laughed as Troy gave me a glance. "This is going to be one of the best flights ever…I can already tell."

"This is our first time as a team that we are all going to be flying together."

"Oh then I am most defiantly right."

* * *

><p>We all boarded the flight as we got into our seats. Once people began to realize that the boys were all wearing the same sweatshirts, the people kept glancing around. Gary and Lance boarded the flight as they were near the front. Troy had on his fleece jacket on, it cut around the neck and it had SE on the top and it was navy. He was also in a pair of black shorts with his Nikes.<p>

Cody and Brett wore the same exact thing to a T while the rest of the boys were in sweats or jeans with their fleece on. I was in a pair of shorts with Troy's sweatshirt on as we both sat down. I got the window seat as most of the boys were in the back with us as Lance came up from the front. He eyed every single one of them as he cleared his throat.

"All of you better listen…right now." Lance's voice was low and mean. "You be so respectful to everybody on this plane, do not be mean or rude to anybody. You are all wearing the same shit so they will report any of you to us and trust me. You don't want anything to be found out because well…I hope you like running in the sand."

The boys all stared at each other as most of the parents were in the middle of the plane, there weren't a lot of other people on the flight but there was enough to make Lance nervous. I giggled and Troy sent me a look. "Running in sand is hell." He said to me, "I mean that was the threat of all threats."

I rolled my eyes, as we all got quiet as they went over producers I knew by heart and I leaned my head against Troy's shoulder. He kissed my forehead, "Mhm, four hours of being this close to each other?" Troy murmured, "Oh well…I was thinking that room switch could come in handy tonight." Troy smirked, "Really?"

"Oh yea, I am in dyer need for a great cuddle buddy." Troy frowned as he leaned forward and his eyes connected with mine. He took his arms away from me as I slumped over. "Hey!" I protested, "I was joking!" Troy glanced at me as he leaned back against the plane seat as we were getting ready to take off and that's when the first thing went airborne from one of the many boys, only to start a paper war and the loud call outs as Cody and Becca made out for half the trip.

VJ began to snore as he fell asleep which caused bursts of laughter from all of us. Brandon kept changing what he wanted to drink and requested so many different snacks that the flight attendant called him stupid.

Troy would shoot looks and at Marcus before he flipped him off. Marcus would narrow his eyes and shake his head. Once Casey got up, Cody leaned forward as he coughed before sticking his foot out. Casey fell and sprawled across the floor as we all busted out into laughter. None of us could contain our laughter further.

Lance stood up as Cody pulled his foot in and Casey got up rubbing his head, cussing out Cody. Shaking my head I turned into the window so I wouldn't laugh. I couldn't help but laugh again. My blanket was sprawled over my legs as I curled up against Troy. "What did I say?" he hissed, the boys all shifted in there seats as I giggled again.

Lance glanced my way as I tried to keep my laughter in but I could no longer help it. I began to laugh so hard I was crying most of the boys joined in too as Lance shook his head as I laughed harder. Troy squeezed my hand as we all began to settle down, "Way to go Gabi! Now we have to run in the sand!"

"I didn't do shit!" I whispered, "Cody was the one to trip him."

"Troy kept flipping me off."

"VJ was snoring!"

"Brandon was a jackass."

We all began to laugh all over again as the paper balls began to fly as they were already in trouble so why not keep it going?

* * *

><p>"Ah, beautiful morning." I whispered as I rested my chin onto Troy's shoulder. Troy wrapped his arms around my waist as he grunted, "Sure," he whispered, he rolled his head over to be resting it on top of mine. "What time are you supposed to be back in your room?"<p>

"I don't know," he mumbled, "Troy," I said laughing, I pushed his shoulder gently as a smile lifted over his face. "I don't know, I think they are waking us up early."

"Why?"

"We have to be at the field for a practice and then we are going parasailing. Are you going to come with me or chicken out?" he opened one eye as he looked at me, "Uh…"

Troy smirked as he opened both eyes, "Well to bad you don't have an option." Troy teased as he smirked, he pressed his lips together as he then rolled me over onto my back as he straddled over me. "Have I told you how gorgeous you are?"

"Not today,"

Troy smirked as he lowered himself down as he pressed his lips against mine, "Good morning beautiful."

I pulled my arms around his neck as I brought him closer to me. "I love you," a knock landed on my door as I jumped, Troy looked at me as I pushed him off the bed before I found a sports bra and a pair of shorts before running to the door. I looked out the peephole to see Jack standing outside my door, a frown placed on his lips. I glanced over my shoulder to see Troy running to the bathroom.

Once the door wasn't shut all the way but basically shut, I opened the door. Jack looked at me as I pulled my hair back and rubbed my eyes. "Good morning Jack," I said, he eyed me before looking into the room. "Have you seen my son you seem to call your boyfriend?" He raised his eyebrows and I shook my head, "No, we were talking last night and he said something about a run though or doing some swimming. I wasn't sure."

"Oh so you haven't seen him?"

"No…what makes you think that?"

"His shoes are sitting right there." I glanced behind my self as I cussed out Troy, "He stopped by last night and hung out for a while. Cody came to drag him back so he must have forgotten them. Jack, I swear to you, I have not seen him." He again looked at me closely before nodding, "If you see him, tell him I am looking for him. He coaches are expecting to see him in twenty minutes though."

"I'll send him a text and call him, okay?"

"Sounds good and do you want me to take his shoes?"

"Nah, he'll probably stop by soon if he is out."

"Probably. Well ill see you later, the team is going out on the water this afternoon, I didn't know if you were going."

"Yea, probably."

"Okay, sounds great."

Jack began to walk off as I shut the door as I fell back against it. I walked in to the bathroom as Troy began to say something; I put my finger to his lips "Shh…stay quiet."

I moved around the hotel room quietly as I picked up my phone, I made a call to Troy's phone and sent him a text, as I didn't answer either. I then called Cody, "Gabi, you do know Troy is supposed to be back."

"Yea, I know. Jack showed up and I need to know if he is still outside our door. I am 99.9% positive he didn't leave."

"Gabi," he stressed, "Cody, please! I will bail you and Becca out whenever, please," I begged him. Cody groaned, "I'll send you a text." I thanked him as I hung up. Troy came out dressed in shorts with a short sleeve t-shirt. "Hey, Uhm, what the hell is your excuse."

"I went for a run since I couldn't sleep, grabbed some breakfast and am just now getting back."

"Sounds good."

"Yup,"

I heard Cody talking outside the door, as an urgent doesn't leave text came. I pushed Troy back against into the bathroom as I quickly got some clothes on and then slipped him a key of mine. "I am going. I will text you once the coast is clear, once I do, delete the text and then join us from breakfast."

He nodded as I threw on a long sleeve shirt before pushing my hair back up into a messy bun. I kissed Troy softly as I grabbed my wallet before I escaped to see Jack and Cody. "Oh Jack! I got ahold of Troy, he said he was on his way back from grabbing some breakfast since he got up early for a run because he couldn't sleep."

"Oh." He looked between Cody and I as I waved my hand, "Would you like to go to breakfast? I told him I would save him a seat."

"Okay, yea, lets go grab it before the boys all eat it all."

"Yup, sounds great."

We all began to walk away as we got onto the elevator. I sent Troy a text to leave the shoes and to come in the front doors. I shook my head as I sighed, Cody kept sending me glances as once we got to the lower level, and Jack caught up with some of the other parents. "What the hell?"

"I told him to get his ass up but he wouldn't. Yell at him!"

"The man finally gets some sex and he," Cody kept mumbling as he walked away. Chad came down from the elevator as he glanced at me with a smile, "Hey their Gabi,"

"Hi," I began to pick up breakfast as I glanced at the doors. "I am so glad you decided to get your own room." Chad said, "Now, I don't have to wear clothes to bed." I tuned to look at him, "And you are telling me this why?"

"Because I am."

"Well you shouldn't."

"Oh well…" I laughed as I got the rest of my food as I went to sit beside Cody and Becca was next to him. Brandon and Anthony were half asleep on the other end as the rest were chowing down on food, talking in a dim manner. "Where is Troy?" Marcus asked, "On his way back from his own breakfast apparently." Cody said as he cast a look at me, I threw up my hands as he laughed.

"I don't know why he went." I proclaimed Cody shook his head as we all began to eat and ten minutes later, Troy strolled through the front door, two Starbucks coffees in his hand as he smiled at somebody before coming to our table. "Good morning Gorgeous." He said with a wink before he put a coffee down in front of me and kissing the top of my head, he pulled out his chair before sitting down.

"Where is my coffee?" VJ asked staring at Troy, "Are you my girlfriend?" Troy asked gripping his cup; I picked up mine as I took a quick drink of it. The iced caramel drink slid down my throat as I lowed my hand for Troy to squeeze it gently. "Well no but you still could have brought my coffee."

"Oh you could have defiantly brought me some," Cody coughed; I rolled my eyes as I shoved him. "Hey! Would you be nice?"

"No."

Troy laughed as he picked at my food as I leaned my head against Troy's shoulder. A yawn fell through my lips as he kissed my forehead, "Whoa, look, my son. Have you retrieved those shoes from Gabi? How did you forget them?"

"Cody dragged me out yelling at me saying Coach was doing bed checks soon, so we both ran out of there. We are only two doors down so it wasn't like I went a far way."

Jack nodded as he squeezed his son's shoulder; "You have practice in thirty minutes. Be ready."

Jack walked away and Troy looked at me, his eyes wide. "Holy shit," he murmured, "I wonder how much he knows."

I shrugged as we both leaned back into the chair before they all left to get ready. Troy kissed me and then I was left alone. I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched him go with the baseball boys. Troy shoved them as Chad came up behind me, "Wanna go hang by the pool or the beach?"

"Beach,"

"Alright, Ill meet you down here in a few minutes, okay?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

><p>"Troy!" I screeched, "I am not going to let anything happen to you, relax," Troy looked at me, his shirt off, his board shorts on as his SE hat was on backwards with his Oakley framing his face. His arms were wrapped around me as he had me looking over the boat.<p>

"Oh yea, you say that then you accidently let go and I am fish food!"

"Brie, I am not going to let you go. I would save you before you were fish food by the way,"

"You would?"

"Of course."

I rolled my eyes, as we were on a boat with Brandon, Cody, Becca, and Marcus plus two or our parents, Jack and Cody's mom, Deanne. The other boys were jet skiing or just laying around the beach. "Alright, who wants to go up first?" the instructor asked, I looked at Troy as his hand shot up, "We will,"

"Wait what?" I asked as he dragged us to the front. "Brie, you'll be fine." He reassured, "You cant save me from the fish if we die!"

"We aren't going to die. I promise you, its fun."

Nerves crept into my stomach as they began to tell us all of this stuff. Troy squeezed my hand as he tossed his hat into the bin and his sunglasses. I put my sunglasses with his and then my t-shirt. Troy watched as I took it off, his eyes glanced over ever-single curve I had. We sat down and strapped in. "These are a few of the hand signals, if you need anything do this. Do you want to be dunked?"

"Yes," Troy said too fast for me to interrupt, I glared at him as Cody laughed. "I promise, it will be fun. Just trust me okay?"

"I'll trust you up until the minute I am about to die!" I yelled at him, he raised an eyebrow as he saw the panic etched into my face. He laced our fingers together as he kissed me softly, "Hey, I promise, it's going to be fine. We have a big ass parachute and the instructor wont let anything happen. We will take it slow okay?"

I took a deep breath before nodding my head, "Okay…"

"Okay?"

I nodded, "Okay."

He smiled as we then were finished being strapped in as I squeezed Troy's hand tightly. We both grabbed the straps before they nodded as we then took off. I gasped as the sudden movement as Troy moved one of his hands to my knee. "I'm right here…" I nodded as my grip tightened to the straps. I closed my eyes as Troy squeezed my knee every now and then.

"Brie, we are almost to the top, why don't you open your eyes."

"Troy," I whined, "If you aren't ready but you need to look, there are turtles! You can see them!"

I opened my eyes slowly as I glanced out to see that you could really see turtles. I laughed as Troy pointed out a bunch of different things, a pod of rays and then some dolphins. Troy made a hand sign of some sort as we sudden began to drop at a rapid pace before our feet hit the water and we were shooting back up again.

I screeched as I laughed, Troy laughed as he glanced over at me. "Did you like that?"

"That was so much fun! Can we do it again?" Troy nodded as he did another hand sign before we did it again. We spent a good forty-five minutes up, sailing and looking around. Once the brought us back to the boat, my hair was windblown and I was smiling. Jack took our picture right after we got off the boat as I smiled.

Troy shrugged off his life jacket as he glanced at me, "I told you to trust me." I blushed, "Sorry, I was scared." He pulled me closer, "No big deal." He kissed my temple as we hung out some more as Cody and Becca went, Brandon and Marcus, Jack and Deanne then went before we all went with different people the next time through.

I went with Cody while Becca went with Troy, Marcus got Cody to go again as Brandon and I went once more. Deanna went with Becca while Jack and Troy went up.

Once we pulled back towards the land, the sun was beginning to set as I leaned my head against Troy's shoulder.

* * *

><p>The World Series was underway as we all were clamped to the benches as we watched everything play out. Troy pitched earlier this morning, everything went flawless and they won. The next game, Anthony pitched and they barely won.<p>

Today, Friday, we were playing game three and four. We had to win one before we could move on to bracket play. They held a narrow lead as they were going into the fifth inning. Troy glanced over at me as he smiled; he was in the on deck circle as he fixed his batting gloves before he dug his way around. Cody was leading off as he got a base hit to shallow center.

I cheered as Troy walked up, his walk up song blaring loudly from the box as only two different stadiums were running. I watched him step foot as he held his bat out in front of him. One quick twig of the Velcro before he took in place. Cody leaned towards second, as they wanted a bigger lead. Troy's pants were pulled up to his knees, revealing his navy blue socks. I personally loved pants down but he could pull off any style really.

Once the ball approached, Troy's muscles flexed and the bat extended, only for him to miss the ball. I let my head fall as I just wanted this win out of the way. Taking a deep breath, I looked up as I glanced around before I locked onto Troy.

The pitch was high. I clapped my hands as other around did, these games were tense as a lot was riding out on them. There were sixteen teams in this age group, playing six games and you had to win three.

Rubbing my forehead, I watched the next pitch sail in. Troy laid enough but the umpire singled a strike. I groaned as Troy shook his head, Jack clasped his hands together as the next ball came in for Troy to flex his muscles, a twitch as he then held back as the ball was in the dirt.

VJ who was in the on deck circle clapped his hands together, as he gripped the bat into his hands. I smiled, as I loved all of these boys. Taking steps back away, I watched as Troy swung at a ball in the strike zone but missed. I licked my lips as I shook my head before we finished the inning to smoothly go through the next.

Troy was playing first today as I scratched my head and I watched them finish the game. No more excitement played out as it was coming to a close. Once the last hit happened, Brett scooped it up and tossed it over to VJ at second before they all slapped hands and began to grab stuff in the dugout.

Walking around, I met Troy as he greeted me with a small kiss as he squeezed my arm. "I'll be back in a minute okay?" I nodded as he walked away; he sat down with the team as they talked. Troy changed into a pair of shorts and out of his cleats as he got up. They all formed a circle before they were released.

Troy walked over as he scooped me up and hugged me to his chest. "Great game."

"Thanks," he said as he kissed my temple. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he smiled, "We have about a two hour break…" Troy said with a light kiss on my cheek, "Do you want to go find some food?"

"Please, I am starved."

* * *

><p>"This couldn't be a worse game!" Jack protested, Jack was right to it was ugly. Bad calls and many horrible plays on many of the boys parts. It was Sunday and it was Championship game day. They were to there last out in the Semi-finals they were winning by a slim number.<p>

Brandon delivered the ball to Cody as the batter swung and they struck him out. The batter slammed his bat down and Cody stood up as the batter pushed him backwards. Cody stumbled as I knew Cody had a temper, Troy was watching them as Cody turned; Troy took several steps forward as the two began to yell. The umpire came over and tried to separate the two before Troy yanked Cody backwards.

They all slapped hands except for Cody and Troy, Cody because he was hot and Troy because he was trying to talk him out of anything stupid. Once he pulled him back towards the dugout, they all stayed put, as they didn't know what was happening next. They were the second highest seed and the first seed was still here so if depends on who wins to if they stay on there field or move. Jack walked over to the other field as I went over to Troy. His iPod was in as he picked up his pitchers glove.

My eyes glanced around as scouts had been here all weekend. Plenty had stuck to our fields, a lot went everywhere. These kids were some of the best in the country. "Troy!" I hollered he turned his head, in mid blow of his gum. I jogged over as I pulled him down into a quick kiss and he hugged him. "Good luck," I whispered, "I love you."

Troy kissed me back and then smoothed his hand over my hair. "I love you too Brie," he then squeezed my arm before he jogged off to be with Cody and Gary.

Lance had drifted over to the other game, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. This could be a tense few hours.

* * *

><p>Troy had pitched a flawless first through third; they ended up having to switch fields to play the number one team. If Troy's team won, they would be number one in the entire country.<p>

I took a shaky breath as I clapped my hands encouraging all of his teammates. They didn't have Troy hitting, they wanted to keep his arm good so they had a D/H in for him. I scrolled through my twitter feed as I was keeping a lot of people updated through twitter.

The Yankees were all interested, people at home I was also texting Lucille. I made some plans with my mom to go back to school shopping with my mom when I got back, like we always do. I always loved the time and she was going to drop the twins off at my grandparent's house.

"Gabi," I turned to see Brett waving my over. "Can you and fetch Troy another Gatorade?" I glanced in the dugout as I watched him, look straight ahead and not back to me. I smiled softly and nodded before I walked away.

We were up 2-1; it was close and not going to be an easy to win this with four more innings left. Troy had to keep doing what he was doing, keeping the good command. This team offered Troy a spot after his no hitter so they already knew he was a decent player. I noticed a guy from the Yankees here, taking notes but I knew Troy would be long gone before the Yankees could get there hands on him, even if they wanted him.

The whole draft never made sense to me, so much more went on behind those doors than what I knew. I just knew the basics and the Yankees were way to far up to even get a look, if the rankings Troy held right now stayed.

I walked up to the concession stand as the guy behind it looked at me funny. "I'm sorry, I have to ask," he shook his head and then he parted his lips, "But are you the Yankee's star Alex Montez's daughter? You look a lot like him." I laughed and nodded, "Yea, I go by Gabi though," he laughed himself as he stuck his hand out. "Ryan," I smiled and shook his head as I then got the Gatorade and left.

Walking back, I tossed it to Brett as he delivered it to Troy. Sitting down on the bleachers, I let out a long yawn. "I know, I am so ready for that flight home tomorrow."

"We only get to start school." I complained, "Troy said you were looking at schools in Arizona and Florida." I blushed a deep red, "I might have been."

He smiled, as he leaned against the bleachers "Don't put your future on hold, that kid is unpredictable. He is already getting offers from a lot of colleges."

"He will be stupid to turn down a major league contract for as much money as people are looking at giving him."

"Well, we shall see in the future months."

"We shall."

The next two innings passed in a quick breeze, only one run being added to make this a ball game. They had tied the score and I was nervous.

Troy wanted to go the whole way but he was starting to fall apart. It was the top of the seventh; we were batting as I ran my fingers over my shorts and down my leg. Cody, VJ, and Brett were on bat. Brett was the D/H for Troy and I wondered if they would bring him in or not. I didn't know, I was so nervous.

Cody plopped out into the shallow center, the ball landed and died as we all cheered. VJ popped up as Cody advanced easily to second, as it was a deep foul ball, a few parents got too excited.

Troy was then standing at the batting deck; my body became nervous, as all he needed was a decent hit. That's it. The third ball that was thrown, Troy swung and he hit it shallow to right field. Cody only advanced one base but Brandon was next. We only had one out and we just needed a pop up. Once they threw the ball, he was quick to swing. It was deep and out there, we all gasped as the ball came down and then dropped.

The boys were rounding the bases as Cody quickly scored and Troy was standing on third, Brandon on second. Our crowd went crazy and we were excited. The next was a pop out to center, Troy tagged up as we then they threw the ball home.

Troy charged down the line as he slammed into the catcher as he went down into a slide. His hand crossed the bag before the ball got to the tag. The umpire-singled safe as Troy took a moment to pop back up. The catcher sat up slowly as we were suddenly up by two.

A deep breath left my system as the inning ended quick after. A smile was on my lips as Troy came back out for another inning. I cheered him on, as we needed a quick three outs.

The first one was easy to short and over to first. The next was a battle, a few balls were thrown and he was nervous. The batter finally just popped up to Cody as he caught it. Only one more out.

My fingers shook as I clapped my hands, "Let's go Troy!" I whistled as we all encouraged him on. His first ball was down in the zone; the batter swung and missed the ball by a good five feet.

The next was higher up, in the middle, as the batter lay off the perfect pitch. I winced as they called it a strike, the batter groaning. Troy tried to suspense a smile, keeping his poker face as I slid off the bench.

The ball was down low and away as the batter laid off. I rubbed my hands as we then went to the windup, the ball was flying, it curved evenly in the air as it met Cody's glove, the batter hitting the ball right into it. I jumped up and down as Troy threw his head back into laughter as the team around him joined. Our parents all stood up and clapped as I took a picture and it went to twitter.

Once they clapped hands, awards were handed out as I then got onto the field. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he pulled me into a swinging hug. "You did fantastic!" I cheered, he smiled as he kissed me and then linked our hands together.

Yes, this was fantastic.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter! Oh and there is only 11 chapters left after this chapter! There school year is kind of going to fly by. So there isn't going to be a lot during the school year. The big points but not an everyday thing! So I hope you all enjoy the end of this story and YES there will be a sequel! Yay! <strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Love you all! **

**Please Review! **


	31. Rough Start

Chapter 31- Rough Start

My alarm clock buzzed, the annoying buzz. I rolled over as my hand hovered over the snooze button. My body was tired, exhausted. It was finally Friday though of our long first week of school.

I had been doing three a days with the coach basically, trying to make up for lost time and then it was just chaos with the twins and everything. Snuggling back into my pillows, I thought of the classes Troy and I shared with each other.

We had three classes together, every other hour too so we got a break from each other but still. We only had one class back to back, which was good. He was in my College Algebra class, my Anatomy class, and we had World History together. It kept my day going and we also had the same lunch and free period.

Once my alarm went off again, I shut it off and finally dragged my body out of bed. I was sore, tired, and was ready for a weekend of TLC. Troy didn't have baseball until four tomorrow and we were going to spend tonight and tomorrow together, just being us.

I forced my body into the shower as I cranked it up high. The hot water tingled on my skin, as it felt fantastic. I took a deep breath as I washed my hair and conditioned before getting out, wrapping the big fluffy towel around my body. The sun was just beginning to rise as I got up at five fifteen to start my day.

Walking into my closet, I walked into to grab a pair of my pink skinny jeans, a light pink it was obnoxious but it was fashionable. I then picked up a light brown short-sleeved top to pair it up. I changed into my clothes before I let my hair lay naturally, just like I wanted it for the day. I put product in it and then threw some makeup on.

I scrubbed my feet into a pair of sandals before making sure I had everything for volleyball that day. I yawned as I got a text from Troy to meet him in the parking lot at school. It was almost six fifteen, as I needed to be leaving here in twenty minutes. I picked up my backpack and pushed all of my homework from last night back in. I had fallen asleep doing so and it was horrible.

My senior year was supposed to be easy and some how I still had homework. I did have a teacher aid hour plus a childcare class; thankfully, the baby project was last year so that didn't have to be done. I mostly went to another building and worked with the young kids.

Going downstairs, I noticed it was all still. My mom and the twins had all been sleeping through the night like they all should have been doing. My phone vibrated as I picked it up to see my dad calling. "Good morning," he chirped into my ear, "morning," I grumbled, I was trying to keep my eyes open but it didn't seem possible.

"You sound awful tired, getting enough sleep at night?"

"No, I have volleyball till six and then I don't get home until six thirty then I have to eat and do my mountains of homework." My voice was on edge as I was tired and I only got to spend time with Troy at school all week. So are alone time was at a zero. "Hey, no breaking down into tears. It's fine, do you have practice tonight?"

"Yup."

"Okay, well take it easy okay? I love you Gabi,"

"I love you to daddy," I whispered as I then looked at the clock to see I didn't have enough time to eat. "I gotta go," I said, I cursed as I exited the dark house and unlocked my car. I opened the garage before throwing my car into reverse and getting the hell out of here. I sped most of the way to school as my stomach grumbled. For looking cute, I surely didn't feel cute.

Troy and I talked about going to the movies after practice and dinner but I was so tired. Even in our classes, we seemed to be separated. The first week was a lot of bullshit too. Follow the rules, blah, blah, and blah.

My car pulled into the parking lot at six forty five, fifteen minutes until the first bell. I leaned my head against the headrest as I tried to find the courage to get out of the car and get my day started.

Opening my door, I glanced around the parking lot for Troy. "There's my beautiful girlfriend!" I turned around to see Troy coming towards me. A pair of jeans on with his wildcat t-shirt. We had also talked about attending tonight's football game. I then noticed Troy was carrying two Starbucks coffees and a plastic Starbucks food. Once he got closer I almost broke down into tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked transferring my coffee into my hands. His thumb traced away one tear that did fall. "I'm just tired and I got caught up talking to my dad this morning and didn't have time to eat anything." He smiled as he bent down to kiss my lips. "I'm glad I helped." He whispered I then hugged him as I kissed his lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too," he kissed the top of my head as he picked up my backpack. "Come on, let's go sit down and eat this." He laced our free hands together as I locked my car and then we went up to a pair of picnic tables. I slid in as I ate the Cinnamon swirl coffee cake. "So what do you want to do tonight?" Troy asked his fingers rubbed my back slowly.

"Sleep." I murmured, "It's our only free time together tonight." Troy explained I then glanced up, "What are you talking about? I thought we had something tomorrow?" I asked, "No, I have to do something with Chad and then help out around the house before practice."

I bit down on my lip as I nodded, "Okay,"

"Brie," he stressed my name as I shook my head, "Don't worry about it Troy," He sighed as he pressed his lips into my hair. I finished off the cake as Troy tried to talk to me again, "I have to get to homeroom. Thanks for bring me coffee and breakfast." I gave him a fast kiss before I quickly escaped from there. I let out a long sigh, as I didn't have much in me tonight. Even if we went somewhere, Troy would end up talking to someone else or something like that.

Passing through the hallways, I got to my locker, which was still next to Troy's but a few more down. I shoved all of my stuff inside before grabbing stuff for homeroom and then for Anatomy after that. I finished off my coffee and then walked to Mrs. Darbus's room. Troy had her to but got switched to his dads so he could work on baseball stuff for the morning. Sharpay and Taylor were already sitting inside as I slid into my seat, a defeated sigh leaving my mouth.

"Somebody looks like she woke up in hell." I grumbled a response and I laid my head down. "You seem to be exhausted."

"I am exhausted."

I noticed the exchange they gave each other and then they went on about talking. The final bell rang as I lifted my head and began the day. My day began and once I was released from homeroom, I walked to anatomy. Troy was already in the class talking to somebody as I slipped into my seat. I relaxed as I wrote down the homework we would have and then waited for class to start. Once the bell rang, I opened my eyes to see a note on my desk.

My eyes glanced over to Troy as he was writing some down and then he laid his pencil down. He was two desks to my right.

I opened it slowly as I didn't want the teacher to notice. _'You okay?' – Troy_

I sighed as the teacher then congratulated us on making it through our first week. She shut the lights off and people began to move around as we were watching a video on something. Troy was quickly scooting to my table as I wrote back.

'_Im fine'_

He read it before picking up my pen _doesn't lie. _

I sighed as I looked at him, his blue eyes poured into mine. _I'm not lying. _I wrote back to him.

He studied my face before he shook his head, he didn't believe me. _You do know you no matter how much makeup you put on you wont hide those bags under your eyes right? You're tired. _

My chin quivered as I shook my head, _Troy, I don't want to talk about this right now okay? Can we just watch this?_

He read over it and shook his head before he crumpled up the piece of paper. He leaned back crossing his arms, pissed off. I let out a long breath as I tried to think about the video but I was getting nowhere.

I raised my hand and asked for a bathroom pass. Troy looked at me as the teacher handed it to me and I escaped the room. I was quick down the hallway before going into the bathroom and crying. I didn't know what was wrong. I was tired and my body hurt. I suddenly just wanted to collapse onto the floor and cry for hours.

Hot tears ran down my cheeks as I tried to stop them. Sobs built and released from my throat as I heard footsteps coming, "Brie?" Troy's voice was concerned, upset, I didn't know how to respond. He said my name again and I broke down into tears.

I gripped the sink as tears washed down my face. "Hey, hey," he pulled me into his chest as he didn't struggle but I didn't accept the grip. "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry," he whispered the words over and over as he tried to get me to stop crying.

"I'm so sore and tired," I finally said, "This amount of homework I have is dragging me down and I miss my dad."

"I know, I know," he kissed my temple as he stroked my arm, "I love you Brie, Im here for you."

I nodded as he gripped me tighter, "Come on, we better get back to class okay? During free period and lunch, we can chill upstairs okay?" I nodded as he kissed me gently. "Come on, let's go." I washed my face really fast to get some of the red to go away. We walked back to class together as he let me in first as he followed.

We both slipped back into our seats, as his hand never left my thigh. He rubbed it back and forth gently as he then laced our hands together. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Go!" my feet pounded the ground hard as we ran; I touched the line and ran back. I huffed as I stopped and waited for my partner to come back. My hands were on my hips as I took in a few deep breaths. Once my partner was back, I did it again and again, and again to the point I felt like collapsing.<p>

"Hitting lines," my coach blew his whistle as I went to retrieve a ball. "Montez, good job this week. You were tough." I glanced up at him, "I'm exhausted."

"You should be. You worked your ass off this week. I appreciate that and that is why you are going to be captain this year" my eyes grew, "Doesn't somebody who has been on this team for four years deserve it more than me?"

"No, not really. I have never seen one athlete come in here and work so hard. You are all over the place and still have the dedication it takes to do this." I nodded as a smile lifted to my face. "Thanks, I really do appreciate this."

"No problem, but go hit. I want to see after a week of pushing you have left. It's all about the end, how hard you go at the end of the week."

I nodded, "Understood." He let me go as I then went from setter to setter, my wrist snapping and the ball straight down. Some of the best hitting I have done all week. An adrenaline rush took over as I was all over the place. He blew the whistle fifteen minutes later singling practices was over. He gathered us all together. "Our first game is a week from Tuesday." He began, "and you have all been working very hard but there is one who is going above and beyond because she missed a few days,"

His eyes wondered to me, "Gabi, I am promoting you to captain of this team and Lauren will be your co-captain." A few of the seniors shot my looks as Darby; the one girl on the team I couldn't stand began to whine. "But coach! She is a transfer."

"And has worked harder than you."

She turned her lips up and she stormed away. Coach called her back and dismissed all of us. I got a lot of congratulations and happy comments, as many of them had become my friends. I removed my shoes before I went to help take down both nets and place all the stuff back upstairs into the closet. Once I got back to the bottom, my adrenaline had run out and I was exhausted once again.

I slipped on my flats that I had worn earlier and picked up both of my bags. I slid them over my shoulder, I dug out my keys as I waved goodbye and told them I would see them Monday. Stepping out into the warm evening, I sent a text to Troy saying I was done at practice and would be ready for whatever he had planned in an hour.

Pulling out into the traffic, it took me ten minutes to get home as I pulled in. I walked up the stairs waving to my mom and siblings as I went into my room, I collapsed down onto my bed and I don't remember what really happened next.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I rubbed my hands together as I pushed open my car door; I knew my house was empty tonight as my parents were going to dinner. Luke and Emily were going to my grandparent's house for the evening leaving the house open for a good two hours.

Walking up to the front door, I rang it once as Mrs. Montez came to the door. Cameron on her hip with a cheesy grin on his little face. "Hey Troy, I haven't seen Gabi in a while, you might just go on up to her room." She said opening the door for me.

"She said she would be ready in an hour, an hour ago." I confessed to her, "Hm, I haven't heard her in a while. I would go on up." I nodded as I took the stairs two at a time as I put my hand on the doorknob, I twisted it slightly as I pushed it open wide enough as I then let a defeated sigh leave my mouth. Her body was curled up in the middle of her bed, her shoes still on and her bags flopped on the ground.

Her chest rose and fell evenly as I walked further into her room. Her phone was flopped next to her head as a missed call from her dad was there and another from Taylor.

I kicked off my shoes as I then crawled up next to her; I put my arm around her waist as I pulled her towards me. She grumbled before her eyes opened slowly as she looked at me, "Oh God," she groaned, "I fell asleep," I kissed her temple, "It's okay, go back to sleep." I whispered into her ear as she cuddled up against me. Her head lay on my shoulder, as I was content with this.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

I stirred out of my sleep as the door clinked open and then shut. I stretched my arms out before I opened my eyes; my belly was exposed as I was underneath the covers. I finally opened my eyes to see Troy walking in with takeout and a couple of movies. "Hi," I said, my voice laced with sleepiness.

"Good evening sleeping beauty," he said, he sat down the two things of Chinese food and the group of movies he had in his hand before he slipped his shoes off. "What time is it?" I asked I struggled to sit up as Troy looked at his phone. "Almost eight,"

"Oh Troy," my face dropped as he shook his head, "Don't worry about it Brie, I really didn't have anything planned. I didn't know how tonight was going to go but you needed some rest. So I thought take in plus a few movies with my girlfriend would be a perfect night in." I smiled as he came to sit next to me. "Your mom offered us the couch downstairs but if you would rather be in here, that's perfectly fine."

"I don't know, I can't kiss you like this downstairs," I whispered as I brought him down into a very passionate kiss. My lips traced over his until our tongues took action. He pinned me down against the bed as his lips did all of the work for me. My hands wrapped around his neck as I played with the hair on the back of his head.

He moaned as I pulled away, both of us breathe fast and hard. "Oh God, I wish we could go on forever." Troy whispered, his eyes bouncing back into mine. I smiled as I rubbed his shoulder. He reached for the food as he then popped in a DVD. I ate slowly as I rested my head on his shoulder. He scraffed down his food as he kissed my forehead gently.

"I'm sorry our plans were ruined." He whispered, "I didn't know that Chad had something planned and I didn't know that I had stuff around the house."

"It's okay, I just, and I miss you. I feel like we barely got to see each other since we got back from South Carolina." Taken was playing on the TV as he looked down into my eyes. He sighed softly as his thumb ran down my finger. "I know, I'm sorry. I wish we could have more time together. The practices and your practices are all overlapped."

I nodded, "I know, I am just tired too. We could have done something tonight but I fell asleep."

"And that's okay. I don't want you upset or anything, I want you to be comfortable and that's why this night in was good. We are together, isn't that all that matters."

I nodded my head, "Yea, it is." I snuggled into his chest as we watched the movie together. Troy got up at one point to go to the bathroom and grab something from downstairs before he came back.

A carton of Ben and Jerry's were in his hand as he held two spoons. "God, you are the best." I said we ate it together as we laughed and joked around. I began to yawn once more as he pushed the cartons away. "Do you care if I go out to Cody's or do you want me to stay?" Troy asked he pushed some of my hair back as he kissed my forehead.

"No, go, I think I am just going to go to bed." He nodded, "Do you want me to wait until you fall asleep?" I smiled as he offered this, "Sure," he settled down into me as he pulled me in. He kissed me once more, "I love you Brie,"

"I love you too Troy,"

* * *

><p>Walking into school on Monday, I felt refreshed and good to go for another week. I took a shower the night before and got up thirty minutes later than I normally did.<p>

I smiled and walked to my locker waving at some people. I had on a pair of white capris with one of Troy's button up shirts, I had tucked it in and made it more chic as I paired it with necklaces, rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I paired it with my gold watch and plenty of bracelets. I took my gold Sperry's as I walked down the hallway.

Spinning in my combination, I popped open my locker as I began to recognize it as I felt a presence next to my locker. I peered around it to see Troy holding a coffee out, this time from the little coffee shop down the street from school. I smiled as he then took in my outfit, his lips flat lining.

"You did not wear that."

I giggled as I took the coffee from his hand. "I did."

"Jesus," he murmured, "You should not wear my clothes to school…it is a major turn on." I spun around on my heels as I looked at him. "Really? I didn't know." I smirked as he shook his head. He put his coffee on the top level as he then slammed me into the locker. His lips pressing down onto mine as he pulled me close.

My body arched into him as I pulled my arms around his neck. "Oh…Troy Boy is getting his action for the morning." Troy groaned as Marcus was behind us. I let my head drop onto his shoulder as he pulled me into his body. His head leaning against the locker. "Hi Marcus," Troy greeted; Marcus laughed as he had a locker not far from us.

"Troy, I can not believe you are making out with your girlfriend right here," Troy pushed off the locker as he grabbed his coffee. "And why not?"

Marcus laughed again, "Well if my girlfriend looked like that today, I would probably make out with her too." My cheeks blushed a deep red as I turned back into my locker to grab my coffee and books before I walked down the hallway.

Troy was quick behind me, "I think we need to find a secret spot."

"For?"

"I need to get my hands on you."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"This is for me ignoring that phone call yesterday."

"I don't know what you are talking about," I then took a left turn into Darbus's room as a smile went over my lips. I was very happy today.

* * *

><p>"Gabi," I turned around as Troy was coming towards me, he held his lunch in his hand as he motioned to the outdoor sitting, "Come on," he encouraged, "Troy, why? I am going to get grass stains on my capris."<p>

"Brie!" he whined, "Troy, can we please not sit inside for one day?"

He tossed his head back as he came closer to me. "Why are you being difficult today?" he asked, I shrugged, "Why did you never call me yesterday?" I asked, "I was busy."

"Bullshit."

He rolled his eyes, "I slept a lot of the day, spent some time with Luke and Emily, I don't know. I was busy."

"Troy, you could have sent me a text. I was worried forever." I argued Troy dropped his head as he slid into the table. "I never thought about it."

"I texted you a million times!" I exploded as he finally looked at me, "Why am I being interrogated?" he asked, his lips were into a frown and his eyes were hard. "I needed you yesterday. I was pissed off and upset because I couldn't get ahold of you or my dad yesterday. My mom was busy and I was alone and freaked out because I came home to it..."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Somebody threw a rock into a window downstairs at my house." I told him, his eyes shot up to mine as he then had the look of concern.

"Brie," I threw my hands up, "No, I am done. I don't want to hear it. If you had been there then maybe today would have been a different story. I am holding together a lot of different emotions and im just, im done."

I threw away my trash as I went up to my locker. I bit down onto my lip as I shook my head. I grabbed my next hour, which was without Troy, and walked to my room. I sat in there as the teacher was in there, "Gabi, nice to see you early. Can I help you with anything?" he asked, "No, I am just going to sit here for a while."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Sitting at volleyball practice, it was after volleyball practice but I just didn't want to go home. "Gabi, you do know you can leave now." I turned my head to see Coach Mark looking at me. "I know," the words left my mouth as I trembled. "Are you okay?"<p>

I shrugged, "Yesterday, some random person drove to our house, threw a big ass rock through our window and I was the first one to come home after such thing." His jaw dropped and I laughed quietly. "I tried to get ahold of my boyfriend because I was freaked and didn't want to go in any further. I called my dad to see what to do and I called my mom but not one of them answered. I called Troy so many different times, trying to get him to come over." I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"I finally got ahold of my mom, she was quickly on her way home as I cried on the step to our house. We live in a private neighborhood for a reason, for a lot of reasons and that's one."

He came closer to me, "I know my mom isn't home and I know my dad is busy with playing but I just, I don't want to go home." He knelled down next to me as he hugged me. "I'm sorry Gabi," he pulled back, "Is there anything I can do?" I took a deep breath as I picked up my bag. "No but thanks." I whispered I got up as I began to walk out of the gym.

I pulled on my hoodie as I threw the hood up; I swung my keys in my hand as I got to my car. I looked up to see Troy was leaning against the hood of my car. "Brie," his voice pleaded, he reached for my elbow. My body forced itself to turn around and face him. "I'm sorry okay? I wasn't ignoring you or anything like. Im not hiding anything and its not that complex, I just, I didn't respond. I thought you wanted to do something and I didn't want to turn you down again. I love you and it's hard to say no but God, if I would have just not been an idiot. I would have been over there in a god damn second." His fingers supported my chin.

"You should not have to have been alone yesterday. I should have been their and its un-excusable." I swallowed the lump in my throat as he pushed my hair back away from my forehead. "I wish I could make this up to you, I so wish I could make this up to you."

I finally broke down as Troy pulled me into his chest. His arms wrapping around me, holding me tight against him, I sobbed, "I was so scared Troy," I trembled as he held me. "My dad wouldn't answer my calls, you wouldn't answer my calls and my mom went AWOL with the twins. I was so alone, I almost went to your house but you were ignoring my for a reason so I stayed."

"No, always come to my house okay? If something like that ever happens, God, come to my house. I will be there and if I am not, it's so much safer than what you endured."

He kissed the top of my head as he then put my into the passenger side seat. He buckled me in, "Come on, I have something for you." He went to my side of the car as he held my hand the entire drive.

He then pulled up into the spa. I glanced at Troy as he nudged me, "Come on, I owe you…a lot."

I gave him a smile as we both got out; we walked in as the fumes of paint hit me. "Hi, how may I help you?"

"I would love to treat my girlfriend to a manicure and a pedicure." My eyes glanced up to Troy's as he slid his credit card over. "Pick out a color," one of the ladies said with a smile.

I found a settle blue that I wanted as they took me back, Troy followed as he occupied me. He talked and we laughed together as he stroked my thumb as we held hands. Once we moved over, he leaned back as we talked further. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

"Mmm…how about some pizza?" I asked, "Call up some friends unless you want to eat alone."

Troy shrugged "Nah, ill call the friends up. Sharpay and Taylor?" he asked, I nodded, "Yes,"

He only walked out for a moment as he called a few people. "He is a wonderful boyfriend, very rare" the lady said in front of me, I glanced at her as she gave me a smile. "Why?"

"He stays and paid, most of the time they sometimes pay but they seem to never stay."

My eyes wondered over to him again, he laughed at something before he came back in, "Yea, I guess he is."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Another chapter! Another week! Whew. It was a fun week. Only three days of school and all of my community service hours done! Kisses! Haha, alright, I love you all and I am going to go and have some fun the rest of my Sunday night. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! ….Nice reviews please. **


	32. Homecoming

Chapter 32 – Homecoming

"I don't know about this one," Taylor mentioned as she swirled around as I glanced at the loose fitting dress, "Nah," I said shaking my head, "It's too loose." Taylor sighed as she leaned back against the door.

"How are you so calm about this?" she asked, "I already have my dress but first my boyfriend needs to ask me to the dance."

"The dance isn't for a week."

I shrugged, "That's just the thing, I need time. If he does this for prom, I will kick his ass." Taylor laughed as she looked around some more for another dress. She then picked up a cool blue as I nodded, "It's cute,"

"I'll try it on." She picked it up before she walked back into the changing room. The past month of school had gone better than the first week of school did. Troy and I were perfectly fine after that day and everything has been routine. Saturdays are his and my day together, until baseball practice of course. Friday night he does something with his friends, unless our friends are doing something together and then we spend Friday together. Then on Sunday, its family day, I smiled as we did text most of that day but so be it.

School had become easier after we all got settled in and now it was Homecoming week. Full of fun activities, pep assembly's, and spirit weeks. "Aren't you and Troy both nominated?" I snapped out of my trace to see Taylor standing in front of me. Her dress on as I smiled, "That's the one."

"You didn't answer my question."

I nodded my head, "Uh huh,"

"Are you walking together?"

"Nope. I am walking with Marcus," I said with a laugh, Troy tried to get it changed but it did no good. Taylor nodded, "I think you'll both win." I shrugged, "Maybe, I am not really pushing for it."

"You and Troy are the it couple,"

"Don't you need like a gazillion dresses for it?" I shrugged but then nodded, "Yea, I got my one dress for Homecoming though. I have plenty of others I can wear."

"Must be nice to have a rich dad,"

"It comes with its downsides."

She nodded as she walked back into the dressing room. "I have never been nominated for something like this." I told her as I stood up, she put the dress of her arm as we both went up to the counter. She paid for everything as we then headed down to the Fro-yo place as we walked in making our cups and then sitting down. "I still need to find a pair of shoes," I told her, "Mm…me too."

My phone buzzed as I pulled it out to see Troy calling me, I slid the key over as I leaned it against my shoulder, "Hi," I said, "Hey, im picking you up at two tomorrow"

"Uhm, okay?"

"I have to do something in the morning."

My lips frowned, "You do know,"

"Yes, I do but I have to do something okay?"

I nodded, "Yea,"

"Practice was cancelled if that makes it better."

"A little bit."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon okay?"

"Okay, love you,"

"Love you too."

I hung up as I slid my phone onto the table, "I wish Chad called like that."

"How are you and Chad?"

"Okay I guess it's just not as strong. I personally don't think we will make it through the year." Taylor said with a soft sigh, "I wish we still had that excitement we once had for each other but we don't."

My stomach twisted, "I hope that never happens to anybody, why don't you just end it before he beats you to the punch if that is how you are both feeling."

Taylor shrugged as she took in the air around her, "I don't know, we keep dancing around each other as if we do it we will regret it and if we don't do it then we are miserable. There seems to be no happy medium here."

"I think you should talk to him." I declared for her, "If you just let it simmer, then there will be a big blow up and you never know. Maybe he wants to work it out with you."

"Maybe," she said with a small smile. Once we both threw away our fro-yo, then we walked into several shoe stores, trying on many different shoes.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon my pretty lady," Troy scooped me into a quick hug as he kissed my temple. I laughed as I pulled him towards me, "So what's on your agenda for the afternoon?" I asked him, "Well, I was going to go and take you out to grab some late lunch followed by a nice walk in the park but," I glared at him as he said the but, I hated the but.<p>

"We have an hour practice that was scheduled at the last moment," Troy cringed as he spoke fast. I threw my head back lightly as Troy quickly recovered, "But we have all night together. I have a date planned out and everything, I just, I got the text this morning." His voice was defeated as I nodded, "Okay, its only for an hour right?" he nodded his head, "One hour."

"Well let's go," I said, he smiled as he grabbed my hand and we were well on our way. Once he pulled in, the parking lot was basically empty. A few cars here and there but the field was empty. A frown placed over my lips as Troy glanced at the clock. "We are here about twenty minutes early, but come on." We got out of the car as we walked up to the field together.

We walked through Swings as we then escaped onto the field. Troy then dropped my hand as he smacked his forehead, "I completely forgot," he expressed, "I need to pick my batting glove up inside, can you go grab it for me?" I looked at him as he gave me a big smile. "Please," he begged, I rolled my eyes as I turned on my heel.

Once I walked back inside, I went up to Troy's locker in there as I spun his combination as I grabbed his two batting gloves sitting there. I picked them up as I walked back outside. Troy was still the only one there as I walked back up to him. "Are those on the ones with my name on them?" I looked at him, "I got a new pair and the new ones has my name on them."

"Uh, I don't know."

"It's on the white part."

I flipped one of the gloves over as it had my name on them, I raised an eyebrow as I then moved the other glove as it said, "and will you go to homecoming with me?"

I gasped as my eyes looked up into Troy's; he smiled as I ran into his arms, "Yes!" I cried, he laughed as he hugged me and then kissed the top of my forehead. "Good, I didn't know how you would react for me asking a week in advance but I did know you were going."

"And I knew you were going."

He smiled as he pulled his body closer to my, "So how about that lunch?" he asked, I raised my eyebrow, "No practice?" Troy laughed as he shook his head, "No, it was just my way of getting you here."

I shoved his shoulder as I kissed him, "Very funny."

He slipped his hand into mine; he leaned close down to my ear as he squeezed my hand gently. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"My house is very very empty tonight." My eyebrows shot up as I looked at him, "What?"

Troy kissed my lips gently, "Yes, very empty."

"Where are they going?"

"To see a movie, some little kid movie." He told me, "Then they are taking them to dinner. So three and half hours or so."

"When?"

Troy glanced at his watch, "They leave in thirty minutes,"

"We better be waiting down the street," he laughed as he kissed me again, "Aye captain," I tugged his hand as we both ran to the car as a crack of thunder light up the sky.

* * *

><p>Adjusting my hat, I walked forward into school, as it was wear your hat of your favorite sports team, easy enough. I even through the jersey in there too. My ponytail poked through the back of the hat as my jeans hugged my hips with a pair of Sperry's.<p>

My backpack was slung over my back as we walked further into the building. Troy was already standing at his locker as he was wearing a Yankee's hat and a Yankee's t-shirt. The competition to see what class had the most sprit. Cheerleaders were wearing their boyfriend's jerseys or a hat of some random football team or baseball team.

"Good morning Troy," I said as I opened my locker, "Morning baby," he glanced my way as his jaw dropped in a sort of awkward way. "Troy, a fly is going to fly into your mouth."

His jaw snapped shut, "What is up with the very sexual outfits?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My hat and your dad's jersey," I looked down as it was one of the many jerseys my dad ad worn before, so it had been worn in an actual game. A few dirt spots were on it, a grass stain near the end. "I am just supporting the seniors." Troy rolled his eyes, "Sure, whatever. You are teasing me. I answered everything yesterday."

"I know. I am just seriously wearing this. Well okay, maybe I want an encore of Saturday night but Y'know," Troy laughed as he came closer. He snapped his locker shut as he kissed my forehead. He then reached in to grab a pack of my gum; he slipped apiece out, "Troy! I am almost out!" I said as I tried to push him over. "Hey, hey," he said as he tried to put it in his mouth. I dropped my bag as I then reached for it.

He laughed as we backed up into the hallway, "Troy," I complained, he slipped the gum into his mouth as he then caught both of my wrists. "You loser." I said as I stuck my tongue out.

"You are the loser as you are wearing that,"

"Troy, quite."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Just saying,"

We both walked our separate ways to our next class before we met back up again in Anatomy. "Pick partners!" she quickly said, Troy and I were quick to team up, as we had to do a project on the UCL ligament.

"Oh this should be fun," Troy said rolling his eyes, "Everything you shouldn't do to tear it."

"That's a grueling process, you have to be smart up there." I said, Troy nodded, "Yea, I know. That's why I pitch once a week." He said rolling his eyes; I smiled as I slapped his cheek. Everybody got different ligaments in the body as we all went down to the computer lap. Troy and I were shoved into a corner as he pulled me into his lap.

We researched and put a project together; it was going to take us a few days to complete as we were doing it over many different baseball players. Troy pressed his lips to my temple, "Are you coming to our game tomorrow night?" I asked, my fingers squeezing his knee.

"Yea, I'll be there."

"Good," I kissed his temple and then we both got up. "Ill see you next hour," he said, I nodded as we both separated.

* * *

><p>Our warm-up songs played, the beating of songs I mostly didn't know what played through the speakers. My jacket sleeves rubbed against my arms as I fixed my hair. My eyes searched the crowds as I looked for Troy.<p>

Not many people showed up for the JV games, but we usually had a crowd for our varsity game. A lot of guys showed up with a lot of our friends. Troy has come to two of our three home games and then two of our away games. He then stuttered into the gym, his jacket on his shoulders as he was in a pair of basketball shorts.

He stopped to talk to a few people before finding his way to the group standing up. I tossed my ball up into the air as I took my quick approach and pounded it down. They whistled for captains as I went running over. I shook hands and gave a smile, we got to pick serve first and I clapped as we went to get ready. We did our warm ups and then we grabbed our fun little thing to throw into the crowd.

I motioned for Troy to move to the left a little, away from the crazy crowd as I took my white small volleyball and wrote I love you on it. He nodded as he moved and I sat on the bench. Our JV lined up and we all went crazy, our announcer said the starting line up for the opposing team and then he did our team.

I was in the middle somewhere as, once Amanda went, I prepared myself to go as well. "Next, our outside hitter, Gabrielllaaaa Montezz!" I shot up from the chair as I ran through the tunnel before I tossed the ball over to Troy. He caught it with ease as he gave me a smile then a wink. My mom walked into the gym two seconds later with the twins as I shook the hands of the refs and the other coach before I went to my teammates.

Once we were all done, we did the National Anthem and slapped hands with the other team as we then huddled up together on the court. "Okay guys, lets get another win." I said to all of them, "We are a strong team and we need to do everything we do in practice. Let's make those grueling practices worth it all."

Our hands went into the middle as we leaned in close, "Wildcats!" we all yelled, our red uniforms were long sleeves, the spandex like material I pulled up to my elbow. My jersey was tucked into my spandex as we all took positions. I let out a shaky breath as I held the ball in my hand. My lips curved upward as the whistle blew.

I tossed the ball up into the air; I took a step forward and then I let my hand contact the ball. My body ran to my position as the other team played the ball, the hitter took a step as she contacted the ball. Once it came blazing over, I stuck my arms out as it contacted evenly, the slap against my arms as it stung. The buzz disappeared as we won the point moments later.

"Yeaaa!" we all cheered.

* * *

><p>Once we finished slapping hands, the smile didn't leave my face, as it was one of my best games in a while. My mom was already walking down the stairs as I scooped up my water bottle. I held up a finger to coach as he nodded, we had won so the talk wasn't going to be long. "Mom," I yelled, she turned her head as I walked over. "Thanks for coming also I will be home in about two hours. I think the team and I are going to grab dinner."<p>

"Okay, be good." I kissed her cheek and then kissed both of the twins as I then waved them off. I ran back to the group as they were finishing the talk about practice tomorrow, cutting it a little short because we did such a great job. I smiled as we said wildcats and then was released out. I squirted water into my mouth as I noticed Troy hanging back talking to somebody.

I walked closer as I then noticed the logo on the guy's shirt. It was rare to ever find a scout at a high school game anymore. "Gabi," Troy called, a grin on his face. I took a step back as I didn't really want to know who this guy was. He waved me over again as I sighed before walking over.

"Brie, this is the scout from Cal," Troy said, his eyes beaming, "You had an very impressive game. We have heard about your volleyball skills but I want to see more this year from you and we might have a deal." I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Okay," I spoke softly; my eyes glanced to Troy as he grinned.

"So I heard you were playing for this club," he showed me the name as I nodded, "Yea,"

"Well, I will be watching." He then shook my hand before walking away. I frowned as I looked at Troy, "You know I don't want to pick a college." I said to him through gritted teeth. Troy sighed as he kissed my forehead, "good game," he offered, "Troy," I said, "If I go to college, it's going to be in Arizona or Florida. It's not going to be at Cal."

"Brie, if I make the big leagues, my time in Florida or Arizona will be small."

I stressed about it, "you don't have to worry about it now, I am just saying, keep the options open."

I sighed, "Okay, I will."

* * *

><p>"I just wish you could be here," my dad's face was strained as he looked at me, "I'm sorry baby girl, I wish I could be there too." He had bags underneath his eyes as they were still in the race for the win of there division. "I mean I am totally fine with mom walking me tonight, I just,"<p>

"You want me there, I understand." He told me, "I wish I could be there, you have no idea how much this sucks for me."

"It really sucks for me too."

I rubbed my eyes, as I didn't want to cry, "I have to get ready," I told him as I pushed off the bed. His face was crystal clear through the iPad. "Ella, im really sorry." He explained, "I truly am."

I nodded as I bit down onto my lip, "I know, its okay, I just, I have to go get ready." My dad nodded as I then said goodbye and that I loved him. I would call him later tonight after the football game. I went into my bathroom as I went to fix my hair. We had to walk at the pep assembly today and we had to do it again tonight at the football game.

Tomorrow night was the dance and we would find out the winners tomorrow at the dance.

I tried to keep my composer as I picked up my black cocktail dress with a pair of black heels. I put on my makeup followed by finishing my hair as I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I walked over to it as I propped it over to see Troy standing behind it, a tux on with his shoes nice. He had on a red tie to represent school colors.

"Hi," I said with a bit of shock, "Hola, I was coming to make sure you were okay." I frowned, "My dad texted you."

"He did…" Troy said nervously, "He knew you were pretty upset that he can't be here."

"He can't be here for a lot of things Troy. Do you know that he hasn't been to one of my high school volleyball games? Not one. He has never seen me off to a dance or been there for stuff like that. That ever single dad should be a part of."

Troy nodded as he stuck his hands into his pocket, "I'm sorry." He pursed his lips together, "But I promise, you don't want your dad here for tonight." He took a step closer, "Because he would hate the way I looked at you all night." I rolled my eyes softly as I tried to suspense the smile. "Ahh…there is that smile I have been looking for."

"I need to get finished getting ready," I told him, "Okay, I'll be waiting downstairs."

"Why?" I asked, "Because, I want to ride with you!"

"You are making me drive?" I asked him, "Is that a problem?"

"Eh no?" I questioned as I looked at him, he laughed, "I'm kidding, ill drive." I pushed him out, "Not like I haven't seen it before," he husked, I gasped as I pushed him into the hallway. He laughed as he shook his head, "Troy Anthony!" I yelled, he laughed harder as I then shut the door. "Asshole," I muttered.

I finished getting ready before I emerged out; Troy was downstairs with my mom and grandma. My grandmother just adored Troy, like loved. Of course it was my moms dad so my dad didn't understand but my grandma would talk about Troy for hours. I rolled my eyes softly as I came downstairs. "Grandma, are you trying to talk my date out of taking me to the dance tomorrow?"

My grandma looked up, "No, I was just trying to get him to take me to dinner sometime!" she said with a big smile, I shook my head as I walked down to greet her. I kissed her cheek before I pulled on Troy. "Hurry up mom, we are going to be late."

"I'm coming, I was just making the twins last bottle." She hurried around before stopping in front of me. "You look beautiful, your dad would be so proud…yet probably making you change." Troy squeezed my side softly, "No changing." He whispered into my ear, I kicked him with my heel as he laughed. We all piled into the car as my grandma was coming with us and my grandpa was staying behind to watch the twins.

Once we pulled into the football stadium we were quickly ushered to the track where a lot of people were waiting. Troy kissed my temple, "I'll see you in a bit okay? My mom is waiting up there for me."

"Gotcha." He kissed me once more before leaving, "Did your dad text him?" my mom asked me, "Yea," I said with a soft sigh, and "He did."

"Your dad feels really bad for missing tonight. He wishes he could be here."

"I wish he could be here."

My mom nodded as she hugged me, "I'm sorry Gabi,"

"It's fine," I told her with a reassuring smile. Once the halftime came with the Wildcats leading, we were all marched to the back as I spotted Troy two spots in front of us with Megan Cross.

They went with the winning freshman and sophomore before announcing the junior attendants. Once they were finished with that, it was on to us seniors. They had a whole line of us before they came to Troy.

They announced Megan and then Troy, "Next for our senior attendants, we have Troy Bolton!" the crowd clapped and went crazy like they did for a few in front of him. "Troy is part of the baseball team, Deca, Stuco, and the schools official baseball fantasy league," I laughed at the last one, "He wants to go on to Pro ball this June and then marry the love of his life, Gabriella Montez." A blush crept up my cheeks as the next group went.

"Next, we have Miss. Gabriella Montez who is being escorted by her mom, Kylie Montez. Her dad Alex Montez is currently playing at Yankee Stadium and wishes his daughter the best of luck in her senior year and wishes he could be here with her right now." Tears washed in my eyes as I noticed Troy take a peak. "Gabi is involved in girls volleyball and Stuco as she just moved here from New York last February. Her future plans are to attend whatever college is close to her boyfriend, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez,"

I cried as I was handed flowers, my mom smiled as she squeezed my hand as we stood listening to the last two. "Your 2012 attendants everybody!" The crowd cheered and we were dismissed. Troy came over to greet me into a big bear hug. "Come on, lets go change out of these clothes and go grab some shakes." He said, he gripped my hand and he kissed my cheek.

A smile shifted over my lips, as I loved how he could pick up when I needed something. He knew I was in need of some time away from here and to just be with him. That's why I loved him.

* * *

><p>My mom pinned up the last piece of hair as she gave a smile. "Done," she said with a soft smile, I thanked her as I stood up. My shorts ridded up as I pulled them down and then I kissed her cheek. "Thanks," I told her, I stretched my limbs out as I glanced at my manicure and pedicure that I got earlier today with the girls.<p>

They were all coming over for pictures and then our group was heading out to dinner at the Cheesecake Factory. I rubbed my nose as I went upstairs as I began to apply my makeup and finish up as I took in a deep breath. My hair was neatly pinned back, my bangs swept in front of my eyes as it then curled down my back.

It wasn't fancy but it was cute. I then slipped on all of the right clothes underneath my dress before I stared at it. My lips seemed to part in awe every time I saw it. It was a love at first sight dress, once I saw it I had to have it.

I slipped it on as I then slipped on my heels, as Troy would be here in any minute. Once I looked into the mirror, I smiled softly. The metallic texture was soft on my fingertips, it was one shoulders as it was almost a striped black and grey but pretty. It was a swirl of colors that mixed together with a black beaded belt that wrapped around my waist. The back had a cut open spot where you could see the small of my back before it covered up my ass.

My black sparkly heels completed the dress as I heard the doorbell ring. I picked up my purse and jacket before I walked downstairs, being careful not to tumble over. "She is just finishing." My mom said, "Aw, that's okay. Where are the little ones?" Troy asked, "Sleeping, thanks goodness."

"Oh, cherish this age." Troy warned, my mom laughed as I then came down the bottom step. My eyes swept over Troy. He had on a black tux; his vest was grey with a black tie. To match. His shoes were shined and his hair was crisp. It was rare to see him not wearing a hat so seeing his messy hair was a major plus.

"You look good," I offered to Troy, his eyes snapped up to mine, his jaw separated before snapping shut again. I gave him a small twirl as he took two steps closer to me. "You look…great." He said I smiled as I leaned up to kiss his lips. He wrapped his arms around me once, once he hit the bare spot, I could have sworn his shuddered.

A giggled, I then pulled on his suit. He then held out a corsage in as he smiled, "I think I did pretty well," he said slipping it out of the box, "Oh crap, hang on, let me," I ran around the house and into the kitchen before I came back to a laughing Troy. "How you can run in such things," I giggled as Troy slipped the flower onto my wrist followed by me putting his on to his suit.

"Are your parents coming over to take pictures?" I asked, "Yea, Luke and Emily are both coming."

"Good, I miss my little buddy!" Troy smiled as he kissed my temple. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as Chad showed up followed by Marcus and the current boy Sharpay was dating. Sharpay and Emily, Marcus thing, and Taylor all showed up within moments, as parents were close behind.

We walked outside as my mom brought the twins out. They were three and half months old as they tossed their heads around in the stroller. Troy and I posed for several pictures when his parents showed up.

Luke came running out of Lucille's arms as I picked him up into a hug. "Luke!"

"You look very pweety," Luke said as his cheek blushed, I laughed as did Troy, "Aw, thank you Luke!" he nodded as I greeted Emily. Troy and I took pictures with both of his siblings and then Troy did some with both parents and siblings.

Lucille took some of my mom and I then my mom did with the twins and I. We all took group pictures as forty-five minutes of pictures; we were begging the parents to stop. Once they finally did, we all began to pile into the car together and I wished them all goodbye. I had my mom take a picture of Troy and I to send to my dad.

Once we got into our cars. Troy and I were taking my car, as it was nicer than his truck. I gave him a smile as he smoothed his fingers over my hand. "You look beautiful," he whispered as he leaned over to kiss my temple. I smiled softly and thanked him.

My phone buzzed as my dad was calling; I pulled it up to my ear as I smiled. "Hi daddy,"

"Gabi, you look beautiful."

"Thanks daddy,"

"I'm sorry I cant be there Gabi, I wish I was though."

"I know, I love you dad,"

"I love you to sweetie,"

We hung up moments later before I relaxed against Troy's seat. "Come on, tonight will be a blast."

I nodded, "I know,"

He gave me that million-dollar smile as we pulled into the restaurant. He leaned over to kiss me softly, his thumb stroking my cheek. "It's going to be a great night, just smile for me okay?" I nodded as I did and he hugged me. "Thank you,"

* * *

><p>Troy pulled me close as they switched to a slow song, Never Say Never by The Fray. I smiled as I leaned my head against Troy's chest; he kissed the top of my head as we danced slowly.<p>

Some things we don't talk about

Rather do without

And just hold the smile

Falling in and out of love

Ashamed and proud of

Together all the while

You can never say never

While we don't know when

But time and time again

Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Troy held me close as the song continued, my mind began to wonder back to the dinner we had together. It was fun and laughs went all around, Marcus spilling his drink everywhere. The food taking forever so we were late to the dance, I mean really late. A whole hour or so but once we walked in the party seemed to have just started.

We had danced through countless songs and my shoes were still on my feet. Which seemed to amaze everybody but I was used to wear heels a lot. "So what if we don't win," Troy asked me, "Then we don't win."

"Think that will ruin our couple status?" I snorted, "If we don't win that doesn't mean we have a couple status but really, I don't need to be anything as I just want to be here with you." Troy smiled as he kissed me softly as we kept dancing. The gym was nothing special, just a few streamers and the DJ having a ball up in the front.

We did all of the routine dances and the dance was coming to a close. Our group had decided that we were going to go to Dairy Queen after the dance to grab some ice cream and to laugh the night away. I then wanted to go home and snuggle up with my boyfriend, until he had to go home to his curfew.

Taking a deep breath, the song ended and they wanted all of the attendants to go to the back of the room. I gave a smile as I tugged Troy's hand as we went further up to behind the stage. I gave off a grin as I went to find Marcus. "Aw, there is Troy's pretty lady." I gave him a smile as we got through the line as they announced us all again.

I was standing right behind Troy as everybody was gathered in front of the stage, staring at us all. They were crowning the freshman and sophomores before they did the juniors. Megan Kelsey and Andrew Thomas both won as they went up front as they hooked arms. They did third place first for the seniors, Megan Cross and Jason Keely won that one.

"Second place male attendant is…Marcus Dome!" Marcus let go of my arm as he kissed my cheek softly before going down to the front. "The girl is, Josie Miller!" the crowd cheered as I stood awkwardly by myself. Troy gave a glance backwards as he winked at me.

"Alright, our Homecoming King for 2012 is…Troy Bolton!" The crowd went crazy as he smiled as he walked down to the front as I began to play with my fingers nervously. "There is no way," I whispered to myself. "The Homecoming Queen of the 2012 is…" it had to be the longest pause in the entirety of pauses.

"Gabriella Montez!" I felt a smile rush over my face as I pinpointed my mom in the crowd as they let them come in to watch the crowning. I went down front as Troy looped his arms with mine quickly. They crowned another and us both things of flowers as they took our picture together. Then we had to dance with one another.

They played, I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz as he kissed me softly, "I love you," he whispered onto my lips, I smiled as I let my head fall onto his shoulder, a content smile placed on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahhh! Another chapter, a fun one at that too! I hope you all enjoy! I'll have another chapter next week! Love you all!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	33. Senior Night

Chapter 33 – Senior Night

"You are going to be here for senior night right?" I asked him, Troy glanced down as we walked through the hallway, "Brie, I wouldn't miss it. I am only going to LSU and Florida, I won't be gone that long." Troy said as he put his hand on my back as we kept walking. "When are you leaving?" I asked, "I am leaving Friday and I will be back Wednesday. Senior night is the Thursday before I leave."

"I just need you there." I told him, "Since my dad can't be there, I need you there."

"Okay, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He stopped to kiss the top of my forehead. "Tomorrow night will go fine."

"Be there before the varsity game. We are changing it up and doing it before the game. We are going to have a longer intermission."

"That's different."

"I know," we both walked in sync down the hallway as I chewed on my finger nail, "They clinch the division tonight if they win," I said nervously, "Oh and did you finish your half of the report?" I asked him, "I know and yes," I squeezed his hand, "Good," he lowered to kiss my head as we walked into World History together. We sat through class and took notes, as this was the one class we sat next to each other at.

His hand stroked my leg as we did notes together. It was the beginning of October and it was getting intense around here, or I mean in my household. My dad was playing to either get the wildcard or win the division. Either way, he is going to the playoffs, or hopefully to the playoffs as there wildcard could be Texas of the A's whoever wins that race.

I chewed on my lip as I heard the bell ring. My body jumped as I heard Troy chuckle. "Have fun at practice okay?" Troy kissed the top of my head as he then stroked my fingers. "Love you,"

"Love you too," I said as he walked out, I gathered up my stuff before I went down to my locker. Troy was already leaving as he had practice with his fall ball team, which was basically his summer team.

Troy was going to look at colleges as the fought had begun. Even though his season doesn't start until February, it doesn't matter due to he was top ranked in the country. LSU, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, South Carolina were all digging in and trying to win Troy. Of course, it was all going to rid on the fact that the major league scouts were going to be looking at him to.

Walking into the gym, I was stopped by Coach, "Nope. No Seniors allowed." He said I glanced up as he folded his arms over his chest. "Seniors don't have to practice on the last day of practice." I raised my eyebrow, "So you, Amanda, Lilly, and Sam are all kicked out of the gym today." I laughed, "Okay, I guess I am leaving…"

"Yes, be here tomorrow at 515 and no sooner. They are doing stuff so you have to stay away till then."

"Okay."

"Bye," he offered, I nodded as I walked backwards. "Bye,"

I then looked at my hand, I was free…when did this happen last?

* * *

><p>My hoodie pulled up over my head, I snuggled into Troy's side as we lay on the couch. The Yankee's game on the TV as we cuddled together. My body curled into Troy as he kissed my forehead.<p>

The Yankees were currently winning as we were in the bottom of the seventh. My mom was sitting on the loveseat as she was dealing with Lilly. Lilly fused for a few moments but then settled when the game progressed.

"I'm going to miss you at school," I said burying my head into his neck. "I'm just going to miss you, I am not going to miss school."

"I am done with volleyball to, I mean what am I going to do!" I cried, Troy laughed as he kissed my forehead, "You'll live, I promise." I rolled my eyes, "Sure, you say so. What if I die?" I asked him, "Not even a funny question." He murmured I smiled as I kissed his chin. I typed a text out to Taylor as we texting back and forth all night as Troy seemed to be texting everybody.

"Pinky promise you will be at the game tomorrow," I said stinking my pinkie out. Troy sighed as he kissed my forehead, "Gabi, I have missed four games all season, I am not going to miss one of the biggest ones." I held my pinkie closer to him.

He sighed as he hooked our pinkies together; Troy then leaned down into a kiss. "Better?" I nodded, "Much,"

We both talked quietly as we didn't really move away from each other. Once the last out was recorded, the Yankees had won and they were starting the ALDS on Monday.

I laughed quietly as Troy whispered into my ear, "Troy, time for you to go home," my mom said as she went from the kitchen to the living room and up the stairs. "Yes, Mrs. Montez," Troy responded, I smiled as I snuggled further into his chest. "Mmm…I love you." I whispered Troy kissed my lips, as he then pressed against me hard. I smiled, as we pulled apart.

I got up off of Troy as my jacket fell and my hair was a mess. Troy sat up as he was in a North face with his Yankee's hat on. A pair of shorts resting against his legs, he stood up as he pulled my hand into his, we walked to the door together as he kissed my forehead as I walked him to his car.

Once we got to his car, he pulled me closer and kissed me. The kiss lasted a while and when we pulled apart he wrapped me into a hug. "I love you," he whispered, "I love you too," I said to him, he kissed my forehead before he let go. "Goodnight baby girl, see you tomorrow okay?"

"Good night Troy," I let go of his hand as we let go of each other and went separate ways. I then climbed the stairs before I whispered goodnight to the twins and then went to my room. I picked out a cute dress tomorrow to wear to school followed by a pair of flats and a jacket. I picked out all of my jewelry and then finished it off my night by finishing my homework.

I reached for my phone as I had a text from Troy, '_Good Night baby girl, I love you!' _

A smile appeared on my face as Troy had sent me a text, just to put it out there again. I sent him a text back and then I cuddled up in my bed, I was so glad to have him.

* * *

><p>The next day of school was torture, it was long and boring as I just wanted to get to senior night or I was dreading it. I had grown to love these girls after only one season, it had been fun and exciting but suddenly it was all over.<p>

I tapped my fingers on the desk as I watched the clock ticked. "Why are you so nervous?" Troy asked me as we walked together in the hallways, "I can't decide if I am excited or nervous, or just completely scared."

"Why?" Troy asked as we walked further down the hallway, I stopped at my locker as he followed me. "I don't know if I could tell you I would. I just, I don't know."

Amanda stopped by my locker as we planned to go grab food after school and pick up the t-shirts we had bought for tonight. We clarified our plans once more as Troy moved by with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He squeezed my waist as he kissed my cheek, "Bye," he said waving, "Bye," I yelled after him. He caught up with Chad and Marcus as they pushed and shoved out of the building.

"Alright, so Panera, shirts and hopefully that will take all of our time."

"Yea, lets hope.

We met up with Sam and Lilly as we all went to grab food. We pulled into the parking lot and went up to the counter as we all ordered. We sat down and began to talk and have fun.

"I am so excited." Sam cheered, "I don't know what I am feeling." I said honestly, "I really wish my dad could be here tonight but he won't be. I won't see him until later this month, I mean if he goes to the World Series I'll see him later next week or early next week or something like that. I don't know but really, I just, I wish he could be here." I expressed. Amanda and Sam looked at me with a serious expression.

"Has he ever seen you play school volleyball?" Lilly asked, her eyes bouncing into mine as I swallowed the growing lump in my throat. "No, he never has." I whispered, "I wish though, I mean, I really wish he has. He has only seen me play club ball."

"That has to blow," Sam said, "I don't know what I would do without my dad. He has always given me pointers and hugged me after bad games."

"That's my moms role."

They laughed, "I just, I don't know what I am feeling tonight." I ran my fingers through my hair as I rubbed my forehead with my fingers. My stomach felt sick as I pushed away the rest of my food. I leaned back as the time seems to be passing by extremely slow. We went to pick up our shirts and then back to Amanda's house to change and get ready.

Once it became overwhelming, I walked out in to the backyard as I called my dad. It went straight to voicemail as he probably was traveling to New York to prepare for the ALDs.

"My dad is going to miss tonight too…" I turned around to see Lilly standing behind me. She had on her jersey and her shorts; I shrugged with a half smile. "Why?" I asked, "Well, he doesn't have nearly the excuse your dad does but he is going to my little brothers stuff."

"I think that's kind of lame…"

"Yea, I mean somebody has to do it though and he has come to majority of my games so I really couldn't complain."

"At least he has to be majority of your games," I added, "Yea, true, it does take away from the special moment though."

"Yea, he has never seen me off to a dance or anything like that."

"That has to suck…for both of you."

"It does."

She smiled as she hugged me, "I am so glad I got to know you." She said hugging me, "It really has been a fun season," I nodded with a grin, "I don't think anything can take away from such a great season."

"Exactly."

We both went back inside, as it was a fun adventure to the high school. It was five ten when we pulled in so we hung out outside as we joked around and took pictures with each other. Once it was five fifteen we all held hands as we made our journey inside.

Once we walked in, I got goose bumps and I felt a stupid grin come over my face as we saw the streamers. Pictures were hung up everywhere of our names and us were tacked up as we walked into the gym. The girls were warming up for JV as we all stopped in awe of the gym. We all had a section of the wall with our names on them and the crowd was getting big.

There were tons of pictures and balloons and streamers were everywhere. The JV girls swarmed us in hugs, as did the other girls, I was already beginning to tear up as I had made life long friends on this team. Lilly screeched as she then went running; I noticed that her dad was here. He greeted her in a big hug as they embraced each other; I felt a pang of jealousy.

"Don't worry about it okay?" I turned around to see Troy there; "He is with you in spirit okay?" Troy hugged me as he kissed the top of my head, "Kickass okay?"

I nodded as I tried not to cry but I let a few tears spill, "I tried to call him but he didn't answer." I whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby," he kissed my forehead as I pulled back and nodded, "Thanks Troy,"

He rubbed my back as I walked back to the bench as the next forty-five minutes went by in a big blur. The other girls were okay with the senior night in the middle, as we didn't want to stay after to do it since we had a team thing planned. They were going to talk about game plan and stuff in our locker room, which was fair.

I let out a long sigh as they were directing us seniors to line up.

I found my mom as I grabbed her and we went out. Since I was the last in the alphabet, I had to go last in the order. The introduced all of the seniors, Amanda went first, Lilly followed with her dad on her arm, thanking all of us for a great season, wishing all of us luck.

Sam went next as she skipped out with her parents and siblings, her appreciation for the last year with the girls and me for the last year I was almost in tears as they came to me. My stomach twisted as they were receiving there gifts from teammates and were all in tears as it was going to be an emotional game.

"Next, we have our captain, Gabriella Montez," my mom and I began to walk out as I let out a shaky breath. "Gabi moved her from New York City last year and quickly became friends with these girls. It didn't take long to mesh with these girls but the girls have a big surprise for Gabi, tonight they made a very special request to do this now, tonight, Gabi Montez is going to be receiving something very special." I raised my eyebrows as I looked up at my mom who was almost in tears.

I then looked from the bleachers where the baskets were when I gasped. Tears suddenly formed in my eyes as I went running from my mom as I ran into my dad's arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he held me as I sobbed into his shoulder. I then heard applause and whistles as wishes for the Yankees went out.

Sobs escaped my throat as he held onto me for the longest time until he put me down. He pushed back my hair that was sticking to my forehead, "Daddy! You came," I said as I hugged him again, "I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said kissing the top of my head. We then went back to my mom as they hugged.

I then gripped his hand as we stood there as they finished announcing our thing. Tears still streamed down my cheeks as they finished. I got my basket of stuff as I thanked all of the girls and then I went back into my dad's arms.

"I have missed you." I murmured, "It's been since July hasn't it…" he murmured, I smiled softly as he hugged me. "Now, go kick some ass and then we will hang out later tonight okay?" I hugged him and kissed his cheeks. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Gabs,"

I then turned to see Troy standing there with his hands in his pockets. "You knew." I said wiping my cheek with my fingers. He laughed, "I did." I glared at him as he took a step closer. "Your reaction was priceless though." I bowed my head as he came forward and kissed my forehead. "Now, go kick ass." He murmured.

* * *

><p>I played a perfect game. A game I wish I could play over and over again because of how well it seemed to have gone. We cheered loud, we had fun, we dominated out on the court and we had a blast. We were all supposed to go to dinner after the game but plans started to expand and we decided to go out tomorrow night as a team to celebrate.<p>

I was still going out to dinner tonight, I was going with my dad who cheered the entire game. Sighed multiply autographs and was a dad to the twins. I could tell the baseball season had worn him down and was beginning to wear on his body. He looked tired but that could have been from the all day travel.

Once the game was over, we slapped hands with the team as Troy bounded down the stairs. I of course wanted him to come along too, I wanted him there for that and it was his last night in town.

We gathered for our team meeting as my dad came down the steps. He shook hands with Coach Mark, "You have on hell of a daughter," Coach said, my dad wrapped his arms around my shoulder as he beamed, "She played great tonight, didn't she?" Coach Mark laughed and nodded, "Yes, she did. She came a long way this season and gave a lot of effort, but I think I know where she got that from."

My dad laughed as they talked for a few more moments. Troy came over as he scooped me up and spun me around, "Great game!" he cheered, once my feet hit the ground again I smiled, "Thanks," he hugged me as he kissed my forehead. "So Troy are you joining us for dinner tonight?" my dad asked, Troy's eye perked up, "I would be honored sir,"

My dad stuck out his hand, "Troy, its Alex and thanks for being such a great boyfriend to Gabi." Troy gave a smile as they shook hands, "Sure thing…Alex." He said with a small smile.

"Come on Gabi, the twins are getting hungry and I am getting hungry." I hugged him again as he kissed my forehead. "Great game honey,"

"It's only because you were here watching me."

My dad didn't say anything as he hugged me for a moment longer, "This was one moment I was not going to miss."

We all gathered as Troy tugged my hand, he pulled me outside as he kissed me roughly before my dad could appear from the high school, "I don't know when I will get a chance to do that again."

"Me neither," he rubbed my back as we then separated as my dad appeared. He was laughing along with one of the parents as he headed to the car. "Nice meeting you," my dad said, "No…nice meeting you."

My dad gave that smile as we all walked to the car together, "I'll meet you guys there." I said, "Yea,"

Troy got into his car as we started a train, we then pulled into a Mexican restaurant as we all parked and met inside. We got a table quickly as I sat in the middle of Troy and my dad. We all talked and caught up, waters were ordered all around as I fed Lilly and my dad fed Cameron.

Troy laughed with my parents and we all got along easily, "So Troy, Gabi told me you are going to look at colleges this weekend."

"Yea, I have my top five I am going to visit over the next few months. LSU, Alabama, Florida, South Carolina, and Georgia." He said to my dad, "But this weekend I am going to Florida and LSU."

"That's fantastic, great schools."

"Yea," Troy glanced at me, as Cal had been one of my few offers, others coming from places inside New Mexico. Of course, I knew that school didn't matter. It was all clubs that it was riding on.

Troy picked up my hand as my dad questioned my colleges. "I don't know," I snapped, my dad just nodded as Troy squeezed my hand. I cleared my throat as I shook my head, "I mean, I just, I don't know where I want to go yet."

My dad nodded again, "Okay," food couldn't have come at a better time as the topic of conversation switched. "Gabi, are you going to want to miss school if we go to the World Series?" my dad asked, I nodded, "Yes."

"Okay," my dad grabbed his phone as he seemed to be texting somebody before he slid it away. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon,"

"So all the time I get with you is…today?"

"Okay, I should have said tomorrow nightish but not long after you get home from school." I sighed as they came to give us our bill as we all began to stand and stretch. "I am going to head home to get the twins ready for bed," my mom said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I want to put them to bed," my dad said as he sighed it quickly and followed her out.

Troy and I were the only two standing there as he pulled me into a hug, "Did you have a good night?" Troy asked, "Yea," I whispered, "I just wish he was here to stay."

"He will be here soon enough." Troy smoothed back my hair as he kissed my forehead and we walked out hand in hand, before separating with a nice long kiss. "I'll see you Wednesday okay?" I smiled and nodded as he kissed me softly before we went to open my car door, I thanked him as he shut it, getting one more kiss first though and off we were separated.

* * *

><p>"Gabi, do you know where you want to go to college?" I turned to face my dad; we were on the way to the airport, as I shrugged, "I don't know, I really don't I want to be close to Troy."<p>

"No matter how hard you try," my dad said, "You will not be close to Troy," I sighed as I leaned my head against the window. "What do you mean?" I finally asked, "If he goes in the draft like the talk of him does, he is going to bounce around from here to there and back again. The only time you'll ever be in the same city it during off season."

I bit down on my lip, "And when he makes it to the big leagues, if everything goes as planned." I sighed softly, "So you are telling me to go where I want to go?" I asked him, "Yes, don't let Troy control what you are going to do because it isn't going to happen, if you go to school in Arizona, you better hope he goes to the Diamondbacks, or if you go to Florida, it's the Marlins or the Rays and the odds of either of those happening are slim."

"Minor leaguers are everywhere. If he gets traded while in the minor leagues then it's a whole new level, Gabs, I am just saying, Arizona and Florida are only temporary. You will have the whole summer off to do whatever and Gabi, I'll fund traveling for you." I bit down on my lip, "If you go to a school you want. I don't want to send you to a school that you don't like. I just want you to do it. Troy has a lot of off season during your school year and ill even pay for an apartment if I have to, if that sends you to the school you want to go to."

A lump grew in my throat as we came to the airport. "So you are bribing me."

"No, I am telling you that your mom went to UCLA with you and I rarely saw you for a while, she was going to school in California and then suddenly, she was in the same state I was."

"It might work out for you but its only four years of school Gabi, four years, then you can do whatever the hell you want." My dad had shut off the car as I nodded, "Okay, I'll think about it but I don't think I want to play volleyball." I told him, "I think I just want to play for fun and get all of my school work done. I want to be flexible."

"Fair enough," my then opened his door as he came around, I unbuckled my seat belt as he opened the door. He wrapped his arms around me as I got out of the car. "I love you Gabi and thank you for keeping your mind open okay?"

"Okay," he kissed the top of my head; "I'll see you in a few weeks okay?"

"I'll see you soon," I told him with a wave, "See ya soon," he said with a smile, "Love you El,"

"Love you too Daddy,"

* * *

><p>I searched through my application lists as my dad's second ALDS game was on. They were winning and it was smooth as I was picking my top five. So far NYU, South Carolina, Cal, LSU, and Missouri were my top five. I was filling out all my applications to send them out as soon as possible as Troy and I had talked about it.<p>

My dad was right, we both knew that and we liked his offers he was giving us. Troy was coming home tomorrow night from his college tours, they added South Carolina to the bunch at last minute so they spend a lot of time traveling.

Only him and his dad went so there had been a sub in PE the past few days, not like I was in PE though. I kept filling out information, as my head was getting dizzy. "How of those have you got done?" my mom asked as she moved through the living room with a basket of the twin's laundry. "Three, I have NYU, South Carolina, and Cal done."

"I'm proud of you," she said ruffling the top of my hair. My phone buzzed as I looked down to see Dylan calling me. I grinned as I picked up, "Hey stranger,"

"Don't even start, college is some crazy shit."

"Did Jackson not tell you this?" I asked him with a laugh, "He did but not very well."

"Cry baby,"

"Boo, just wait till next year."

"Yea, yea, I am filling out applications right now actually,"

"Oh where to?" he asked, "Right now I am filling out LSU app but the previous are Cal, South Carolina and NYU."

"Fun, do you have anymore?"

"MU,"

"You would go there."

"Only because you're a KU fan," I teased, "Mhm, like I said, you would." I giggled, "So not looking in Arizona or Florida anymore?" I took a deep breath, "No, my dad said if I went to a college I really wanted he would pay for my travel to see Troy and would pay for an apartment wherever I went."

"Oh, bribes huh?"

"It worked."

Dylan laughed as he shuffled something around, "My dad was telling me they are very interested in him." I raised my eyebrows, "Really? Like what else do you know?"

"He is going to go for big. That's all my dad would say, he is gone first."

"How are the Royal's doing?" I asked, "Not well. It was a rough season, I don't think they have the first, the Astros do but the Astros are a mess, so I think the Royals are trying to get a higher seeding.

"Huh…"

"Yea, so"

"Let the fighting begin."

"Yes, let,"

I laughed, "I need to finish filling these out, I'll talk to you later okay?" I said, "Yea, I have homework. Talk to you later," we both hung up as I finished a portion of LSU's before I rubbed my eyes and shut my laptop before I trudged upstairs and collapsed into my bed to crash.

* * *

><p>"I got you something," Troy said as he unwrapped his arms from around me. I smiled as he had just shown up at my house, I guess all the tours went great and he would consider any of them. He then pulled out a huge bag and tossed it to me.<p>

I opened it up to reveal about a million different shirts. "I got so many different free shirts at both places, it was nuts. I got a lot of them for you since I got at least four or five."

"Cool," I said as I picked through them. He then wrapped me back in his arms as he was wearing a LSU sweatshirt. He pressed his lips to mine as we kissed for a while before he collapsed back onto my bed. His arms wrapped around my waist as we kissed for what felt like forever, both of us trying not to push the other off the edge since my mom was right next door.

"Okay," I said pulling back but Troy kissed me again, "Okay, okay," I said sitting up, letting my hand rest on his chest. He took a couple of deep breaths as he then rubbed my back, his fingers going in circles. "Mmm…I love you," he whispered, his lips attaching to mine once again. "I love you too,"

We both got up as I caught Troy up on all of his homework, having to persuade him through his math as he dropped his pencil. "Would you be mad if I never got a college education?" he asked, "Uh, after you retire maybe."

"So if I waited until then,"

"It depends on everything that's going on. Why don't you just try to earn it during your off season?" I asked him, "I don't know, that will be our time together."

"I'm going to school too. You could just to online classes and take as long as you need."

"True," Troy mentioned, once we finished we talked for a while and then he sat up. "I have to go eat dinner with my entire family." He said fixing his sweatshirt and then grabbing his Diamondbacks hat. "Have fun," I said with a small wave, "Oh yes, I will."

I kissed him once more as he left my room; I heard the front door open and then shut as I smiled. "Gabi, its time for dinner."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Sliding off my bed, I fixed my picture frames. One of Troy and I at the beach and then another of my dad and I, a smile spread as I loved both of those men and wouldn't change anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Awh:) I loved this chapter! One of my favorites! Hope you all enjoyed it! <strong>

**Next week! Next Chapter! :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	34. Fight

Chapter 34 – Fights

"Alright, great practice girls! I know this season is going to be a blast!" I smiled as I tried to take another deep breath for all of the sweat to go away, or for myself to catch my breath. "Remember this Sunday day we are having our 500 point fundraiser. So get as many people as you know to come out and support us. Every point earns us more money."

We nodded as we all formed in a circle, we yelled Mavs before we separated. I began to undress as I smiled, my dad didn't make it to the World Series as Derek Jeter broke his ankle at the end of Game one for the ALCs. So they were quickly swept and it was the end of the story for that. He came home the next day and has been home everyday since.

It was nice since Troy and I were busy, he had baseball for fall and I was starting volleyball with my club. My dad would be just arriving home if he had gone to the World Series as Halloween was two nights ago and it was November 2nd.

Troy and I had gone to a party together only to be separated most of the night due to finding our friends. I smiled as he promised to come to the thing tomorrow night, like promised because we haven't gotten much time together…at all.

Packing up, I reached for my keys and I walked out to my car. "Gabi," I turned around to see my coach, Megan, coming after me. "Yea?"

"You are a great player and I know there are going to be college scouts,"

"I'm not playing volleyball in college." I told her, "I don't have the time for it and I just, and my boyfriend is a high ranked baseball player in high school so I am kind of wanting to follow him." I explained, "That's what I needed to know. So are you fully decided on that you don't want to play."

"Yes, I mean they can look but its not going to happen unless my boyfriend and I break up."

"Okay, so they can look but probably not?"

"Yea,"

"How long have you and your boyfriend been together?"

"Uhm…eight months." I said with a headshake, "Aw, good. Well have a good night Gabi,"

"Good night to you too," I said with a smile, we both walked separate ways as I got down and turned on the car. I pulled my phone out as I saw a text from Troy. He said to call him as I did; it rang as I backed out of the parking spot. "Hey, can you swing by my place for a couple of minutes?"

I glanced at the clock on the car as I sighed, "Yea, I have to be home for dinner though. Do you just want to join us for dinner?" I asked him, "I already ate," I sighed, "Yea, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Thanks baby girl,"

"Mhm,"

I hung up as I texted my dad on my way to Troy's saying I would be a few minuets late because Troy needed to see me for some odd reason. Once my car pulled over the bumps in his driveway, he bounded out the door and was standing in front of the door. His hands were stuck in his pockets as I walked up to him, the chilly wind wrapped around me as it was beginning to cool off as I wrapped my arms around my shoulders.

"What is so important?" I asked as I walked up to him, he fidgeted for a moment as he took me in, "You look good," he said, I glanced down at my sweats and my hoodie as I glanced up at him. "What?" I snapped Troy jumped before rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay…so well Lance and Gary sent me a text message andwehavepracticealldaysunda y."

He spoke so fast I had to sit there and think of every word before I frowned. "You promised." I declared, he sighed as he took a step closer to me. "I know, im sorry,"

"Troy!" I snapped, "You fucking promised you would be there Sunday!" he tried to touch me but I turned away. "Don't," I said as I turned away, "Forget it," I murmured as I walked fast to my car. "Gabs, I'm sorry." He walked after me, "It's because the tournament we were in was cancelled so we are going to practice in the morning and then have a scrimmage game in the afternoon, are you coming to that?"

I opened my door as I sent him a glare, "Do you really think I am going to go?" I yelled he cringed as he came closer to me. "Brie, I'm sorry. I just, I don't know what to do."

I laughed as I shook my head, "Forget it," I grumbled as I got into my car. I backed out of the driveway as Troy had turned to go inside, I fumed as I sped home faster than I shoulder. Then the blue and red lights were behind me. I began to cuss out no end as I dug out my registration and my license before I rolled down my window.

"License and registration," I handed it to him as he looked it over with his flashlight. "Ms. Gabi Montez," he murmured, "Do you know you were going twenty miles over the speed limit?" he asked me, I nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry." I said as I looked up at him. "Well I am going to have to give you a ticket for this," he said as he wrote something out.

"I'll be back in a minute." Once he walked away, I broke down into tears as my night was going so well and then it suddenly fell apart. I cried for a good five minutes until I noticed the police officer was coming back.

He handed me my stuff back as he explained the ticket and I nodded as I didn't talk much but yes and no. Once he let me go, I carefully re entered the street and carefully drove home. Once I pulled into the driveway, I felt exhausted and I suddenly just wanted collapse on my bed as I wanted to cry.

I sent Troy a message about my ticket that he caused. I bit on my lip as I pushed open my car door and stuffed my phone into my bag. I gripped the ticket as I walked into my house quietly. "She is fifteen minutes late! She said she was leaving Troy's house."

"I'm right here." I murmured as I dropped my bags, I tried not to break down again but I slapped down the ticket before watching my dads reaction. I then began to walk up the stairs, "Get back down here young lady," I stopped on the stairs as I took multiply deep breaths; my dad came marching through the living room. Tears were close to edging over my cheeks as he noticed.

"What happened?" he asked me, I slowly came back down the half of the stairs as I sat down on the couch. "Troy pissed me off, he told me he can't go to my thing Sunday like he promised me a hundred and a million times so I left in a rush and I was just pissed. Nobody was on the road with me as I suddenly saw the lights." I struggled to find the right words as tears dropped down my cheeks. "I didn't even know I was going twenty over."

My dad rubbed his jaw with his hand as my mom stood behind. "Your mom and I are going to talk about it. I'll be up in a minute to talk about it okay?" I nodded as I got up from the couch. Going up the stairs I went into my room to take a fast shower and get into some PJ's. I wasn't hungry and could careless about any of it.

Once I was sitting on my bed, finishing the last thing of my homework. My dad entered the room. "Okay, we have decided that you are losing your keys for two weeks, the only time you can have them is for volleyball practice when we cant take you." I gaped as he shook his head, "It's fourteen days. You'll be fine." He said, "I'm sorry about Troy and you can not take your frustration out on the road."

"I wasn't being dangerous!" I cried out, I battled with my emotions as my dad sat down next to me. "Honey, I know, but we still need to punish you." He came over as he hugged me. "I hate being the bad guy and you know that. I just, this needs to happen and if either of the twins do it, then you bet that they will both do the same thing."

I wiped away the few tears that had leaked from my eyes. "Okay, I guess I need to find a ride to school."

"There is a thing called a yellow bus," my dad said, "I wouldn't be caught on that bus." I said as I went to my volleyball bag and pulled out my phone. Troy had texted me back with a few question marks. I sent him another text if he could pick me up tomorrow morning.

Once he said sure and he would be here at 705, I plugged in my phone and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning as I waited in my driveway, Troy pulled in and he gave me a smile. I frowned and shook my head; I pulled open his door as I turned my head away from him as he tried to greet me good morning.<p>

"Please tell me you still aren't pissed at me." I didn't answer his question as he shook his head, he groaned and then sighed. "Gabi, im sorry."

"I don't want that bullshit anymore Troy, I just need a fucking ride to school."

"You could have walked," Troy put out there, "Then stop the car and let me out."

Troy laughed, "No, I am not letting you out of the car or anything like that. I am just saying,"

"I'll walk Monday then but I think you owe me since it's your fault in the first place."

"What the hell did I do?" he yelled, "I didn't do shit."

"Troy, you promised you would do something! Then you tell me you can't at the last minute, I make plans and I work around them. Why can't you for once say, I won't be in until later or can we do another session or some bullshit? I know I won't come first in your life…ever. I just, I want to be a thought on your blimp sometimes."

Troy didn't speak after that. He was quiet as we got to school. His blinker flicked on and I bit down on my lip. I was only wearing yoga pants and a lopsided t-shirt with a sweatshirt over top and a very messy bun.

Moving swiftly through the crowd, Troy was behind me and trying to talk to me, once I escaped him. I took a deep breath, I was so pissed off at him and having classes with him was not going to help. He tried to talk to me several different times. He sent notes and he did everything he thought he possible could to get my attention.

It took a lot not to turn to him and forgive him. It was hard not to forgive him. Those pleading blue eyes and I was being stubborn but he could move something around for me once. Just once. I know I would want this again, I know I am going to want something else but he promised.

I sighed as I sat in the library, skipping out on lunch since I was so pissed off. Today was our last day until Fall Break, so this was our last school day; we had Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off. Troy was going to Texas tomorrow where his aunt lived for a short visit. So this means I wouldn't get to see him for four whole days and now Sunday I wont be able to see him because he has a baseball thing. Fantastic.

"Hey," I turned to see Taylor walking in, "Did Troy send you." I said with a frown, "No…yes." She finally admitted, "He is worried about you."

"He is the one leaving tomorrow. He is the one who can't rearrange something. I screwed up my whole schedule for him. I went to South Carolina with him and had to wake up an hour earlier every morning for a week to make up for what I missed."

She nodded, "Have you told him this?"

"No. He caused me to get a speeding ticket yesterday. I am just so pissed off at him."

"I'm sorry honey," she sighed as she sat down next to me. "Boys are idiots. Chad and I finally called it off. We were both done and we talked about it, he just doesn't want to be in a relationship anymore."

"I'm sorry Tay," she gave a faint smile, "It's okay. I think I am just going to finish school and go off to college before looking for a relationship."

"Sounds like a great idea, its better than being in a relationship now," I grumbled as I picked at the lint on the table. "You know how much Troy loves you right?"

"I know, I know, I should just go begging for his forgiveness, like every other girl would."

"Uhm, do not go begging for his forgiveness. He should be begging for yours. It's not fair to you that you have to rearrange your whole life but he can't do it once or twice."

I shrugged, "I may be overreacting."

"No, I don't think you are." She commented, "I think you are just in love and want him to be there at something he promised he would be at." I nodded my head as I then lowered my head.

"It's going to be fine you know, even if he doesn't show up."

"I know, I just, I want him there. All of the other girls boyfriends will be there and I just want mine there but I should just get used to it if we are going to make this last." I began to gather up my books as the bell rang. Taylor tried to say something but I waved goodbye and to my class.

* * *

><p>Walking in the door, I collapsed onto the couch as I had Taylor drive me home. I didn't want to die with the awkwardness in Troy's car. They are leaving tonight for Texas. They were going to Amarillo, Texas to visit his aunt and cousins.<p>

It was a four-hour trip according to him so it was a breeze; I mean after Colorado I would think so. It was weird not talking to Troy, I felt like we were always texting or talking or together. I pursed my lips as my dad walked out from the kitchen. "Hey Gabs," I waved at my dad as I didn't talk. "How was school?"

"Horrible." I admitted, "Troy and I are fighting." I replied as I let my head lower on the back of the couch. "Yea, about last night?" I nodded my head, "He promised he would go dad."

"I'm sorry Gabs,"

"I don't know what I can do." I whispered, "I don't know how I am going to fix this, I mean, I don't know what I should do."

"Sounds like he should be the one apologizing here. I mean if he promised and can't do it, then he should be apologizing."

"It was his fault I got a ticket," I grumbled, my dad laughed as he rubbed my shoulder. "Oh El," he rubbed my shoulder as I rubbed my eyes hazily, "I think I am going to go take a nap. Are we doing anything fun tonight?"

"I think we talked about going to grab some dinner."

"Sounds good." I got up from my spot as I walked up the stairs and into my room. They were leaving fast after school so Troy probably wasn't going to show up at my doorstep, which was good. Pushing off my backpack, I then crawled into bed and I pulled up my blankets. I shut my phone off and then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I groaned as I called Gabi for the twentieth time. My dad glanced back at me as I cursed lightly under my breath. Luke was passed out in his car seat while Emily played on the iPad as my dad glanced back at me again. "Are you and somebody fighting?" I glanced up and nodded, "Yea, she is not happy with me."

"What did you do?"

"I promised I would go to some stupid thing for her volleyball on Sunday, well we have that full day of baseball."

"Oh."

"And then I made her so mad, I guess she was speeding and got a speeding ticket leaving the house. So that doesn't help my case."

"Well you did promise."

"I can't do anything about my baseball schedule!"

"Troy, she moved her whole schedule to go to South Carolina with you. Once you get to the big leagues, if you get to the bigs, there is nothing she can do about your schedule, right now, you have a little control."

My gut sank, "She does so much to be with you and maybe this is important. You haven't met any of her girls she plays with now, maybe they planned something and she wants you there. You have to think like a girl, you have to think of everything she went through to make you happy."

"She told me that she was never going to be number one and probably never will be but wants to be a blimp on my radar."

"She wants to be noticed. She wants you to be there to support her."

"It is just a fundraiser though. Nothing like South Carolina."

"That doesn't matter. Who knows what will come up when she does have something important." I chewed on my lip as my mom leaned over, "You caused her to get a speeding ticket?"

"Yea, I guess she was so"_ pissed_ "mad that she didn't even realize she was going over or something. I can not get the whole story out of her, I can barely get a sentence out of her."

My dad laughed as I glared at him, "Not funny."

"You screwed up," he coughed, "Big time."

* * *

><p>I giggled as I held Cameron in my lap. My dad smiled as he reached across the table to reach for Lillian. My mom gave her up as my dad and I posed for a picture with each of the babies. "I can not believe my babies will be six months old next month." She said with a slight pout, I rubbed Cameron's head as he slobbered his entire pacifier.<p>

"I know, its crazy." My dad gave us each a smile, "I love being home with you guys." He leaned over as he gave me a hug as I had my glasses on with a pair of jeggings with a hoodie. We were sitting at a restaurant, Troy had left yesterday and I hadn't answered one call or text from him but it was beginning to suck as I missed him.

Cameron cooed at something as we all began to talk about something. "Gabi, I got your progress report in the mail, why do you have a B in your history class?"

"I am retaking a test to make it go back up since I didn't do so well," I admitted, "I didn't study for very long, I had a bunch of other homework to do that night so I didn't get a lot of study time." I admitted to him, my dad nodded, "Well I am glad you are taking care of it, how are those colleges coming?"

"I sent them out all last week." I told him with a proud smile, "Where do you really want to go?"

"NYU or LSU," I admitted to him, "I mean if I get into both, I don't know where I want to go for sure."

"You aren't doing NYU because of me right?"

"No," I said with a smile, "I really liked New York and plus, you'll be there for very little of my time there. You will mostly be here with mom."

"Well if you go there we might move back." My dad suggested, "No, dad," I said shaking my head, "Keep the twins here. Let them grow up around there grandparents. Just let them stay here." I said as I took a deep breath, "I need to go out on my own for a while." I said with a nod. My dad smiled and then it faltered as he looked away.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked, my eyes turning down. "God, you are growing up way to fast." He said leaning over, he pressed his lips against my temple as I leaned into my dad. "Way to fast." He whispered I then felt his hot tears against my face. "Oh my God, dad, please, don't cry." I said, my body getting chocked up. My throat closed up as Cameron began to fuss.

"Dad," I said again, he backed off as he shook his head. "No, its okay. I just, I remember when you were a little girl and suddenly you are dating and getting ready to graduate, picking colleges, its becoming much." He then handed Lillian over to my mom as he got up. "I'll be back in a second."

My eyes glanced over to my mom as I then gave her Cameron. "I'll be back okay?"

"Yea, go talk to him."

I picked up my pace as I went out looking for him. I exited the family restaurant as he was standing by the wall, his hands rubbing his face, as he seemed to be talking to himself. "Dad?" I questioned, he spun around on his heels as he then gave me a weak smile. "Daddy," I then walked into his arms, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, it's just a scary thought and it's going to be true in just a few months Gabs,"

I nodded as I hugged him tighter. "I promise, I will be your little girl forever."

"I still remember the little girl in the tutu who attached herself to my hip at Spring Training," a grin slipped over my lips as I backed off, "I still feel like that little girl. I am just dating." I teased, he gave a bigger smile, "and At least I'll be in New York for a while." He said with a big smile, "Yea, you will. I think I want to live in the dorms though, not the apartment. To far apart."

"If you go to NYU," he said, "I think we can make it work."

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed as I flipped my phone repeatedly. It was Sunday morning and Troy was on home or I thought he was home, we still haven't talked and he had almost felt like given up on talking to me, which was okay, I didn't want to talk to him but I was suddenly missing him. I suddenly needed him.<p>

I rolled back over to my stomach as I looked at the picture of us from Homecoming. His nose was touching my temple as he had a smile on his face. I was laughing at something as I had a big smile on my face.

"Gabs, we need to go!" my dad yelled up the stairs, I rolled off my bed slowly as I reached for my volleyball bag and my t-shirt. I had my grandparents and that was it. All of the girls who had boyfriends, boyfriends were coming. Furry ran through my blood, as I was still mad at Troy for that, for not once switching his schedule around.

Trudging downstairs, my dad was flipping his keys in his hand. "Your mom and the twins are going to come up later." He stated, "Cameron is finishing eating and Lillian hasn't woken up yet so we will meet them up there."

"Sounds great," I said with a sarcastic voice, "You and Troy still haven't talked?" he asked as we walked out to the garage. "No," I snapped, my dad bit his lip, "Okay…" he said as we went out to the car. It was a quiet tense ride, as I knew I should just talk to him but now he was probably playing baseball. "There is very little he can do sometimes," my dad mentioned, "sometimes he doesn't have complete control."

"I made room for him," I grumbled as my eyes looked out the window, "Well he is a guy Gabs, running for something so important to him. Once he gets there, its only a fight to the top."

"I know dad, I know what to expect. It's nothing new."

"Yet it is," he mentioned, "You don't remember this time, you don't know about this time as well as I do. He has to get as much practice in,"

"I am not saying not to practice! I am saying reschedule that practice, just like I did. I moved it around to go to South Carolina. Why can't he move his around for once?" I asked, my voice rising, I then let out a deep breath as I shook my head. I stared out the window as the roads passed from underneath. I no longer wanted to talk, I know longer wanted to be in the car. I just, I wanted to be in Troy's arms.

* * *

><p>"Mine!" I called as I slid underneath the ball to pass it up. The ball arched as our setter, Jaymee, pushed the ball off her hands and right into Casey's path to smash the ball down. We cheered as we hit our one hundred and fiftieth point. "Break," the coaches called, we all took a breath as we ran over to grab our drinks.<p>

"My goodness, look at him." My eyes wondered to Casey's boyfriend. He was tall, lean, and had bleach blonde hair. "My God, he is hot." Jaymee muttered, "Like way hot."

A smile spread across my lips as Mackenzie glanced my way. "I thought your boyfriend was coming." My lips instantly frowned, "My boyfriend has baseball practice instead."

"All day,"

"I guess." I muttered I set my water bottle down. My mom and the twins had shown up just after the beginning of the time. I stretched my limbs out, "So you date a baseball player huh?" I shrugged, "He is hot," Amanda who was playing on my club team piped in. "Like he is HOT." Amanda backed me up, "The baseball pants help too…"

"Oh Jesus," Carson mumbled as she was standing next to me. "I can only picture this…"

"There is no need to picture…" Amanda said her eyes were distracted as I perked my eyes up. I turned my head slightly as Troy was in a pair of dirty baseball pants with his long sleeve t-shirt. His Nike tennis shoes were on his feet, a bundle of flowers in his hand as I felt myself become overwhelmed. "Wow. He is hot." Casey said, I laughed as my feet dragged. His baseball hat was turned backwards, his hair spilling out as he was in need of a haircut.

Once he looked up to catch my eye, I realized how much I had missed him. I bit down hard on my lip, as tears were ready to spill over the ledge of my eyelids. "Hi," I whispered to him, he gave a smile as he tilted his head to the side. "Hey," I took an attentive step closer as did he. "I'm sorry," he finally admitted, "I am so sorry."

I crashed into his arms as he wrapped them around me. "I missed you." I proclaimed, "I missed you too Brie, I missed you to and I was an idiot. I should have realized what you were saying and everything." I gave a smile as I leaned up to kiss his jaw. He then leaned further down to kiss my lips. "My dad is here." I murmured, "I know." He stroked my cheek as I smiled.

"I bought these for you," he said holding the flowers out to me. "Oh really? I thought you brought them for me." Casey poked her head in, "Hi, Casey Anderson," I laughed as Troy cocked his head, "Troy," they shook hands as they both laughed. "I have to get back to playing but my parents and siblings are over there. I will be over there in a little bit okay?"

"Okay." He kissed the top of my head as he went over there with. A smile lifted to my lips as I watched him walk away. I got back into line as to get back into play only I didn't play well. I played like shit and this is why this was only a fundraiser. Maybe its because he is here and I haven't made out with him yet. Maybe it because I just need to be with him.

Once we hit two fifty, I grabbed my water bottle and jogged over to my parents and Troy. Troy was sitting on the bench as I quickly sat down on his lap. He let his chin rest on my shoulder as I glanced at him. "We need to talk," I murmured to him, "Yes, we do."

"More than just an I'm sorry,"

"I know," he kissed my cheek as Amanda came over to talk to us. My mom and dad were laughing and playing with the twins as we were close to finishing. We had been playing for hours and I was ready to go home and cuddle with my boyfriend. "I am so ready to be done," I complained, "You look exhausted," Troy, said as he squeezed me closer to him.

"I am."

"I told my dad I would be home late tonight. I have to go in early tomorrow to do some baseball stuff, before school." He said with a sigh, I gave him a smile as I leaned in and I kissed his forehead. "Thanks," I whispered, "I think you know how to make that up to me." He whispered hotly in my ear. My cheeks grew hot as I gave him a look. He laughed as he leaned in to kiss my temple.

"Gabi! Let's go!"

I rolled my eyes as I pushed off Troy, "I'll be back."

* * *

><p>We had won the five hundred points, I cheered as my dad told we should celebrate with dinner. All I wanted to do though was lock myself in my room with Troy and make out…or talk since that is what needed to be done. We had a rocky relationship. A very rocky relationship, which is okay…if we weren't going somewhere.<p>

Troy squeezed my hand as we made it through dinner. We talked and laughed with my parents as my smile was back on my face. It was different to fight to fight with somebody. I rarely fought with my parents as I rested my head onto Troy's shoulder. "You wanna ride back to your house with me?" I nodded my head as he stroked my hand.

"I think we are going to bust," I said standing up, "We will meet you at the house." I hugged my dad and then my mom as Troy reached for my hand as we walked away. He pulled me under his arm as we went to get in the car. "I'm sorry about everything," Troy said once more, "I just, I am not used to the whole girlfriend and putting her first sometimes. I should be getting better at that."

"Yea, you should." Troy gave me a smile as he reached for my hand. "That's not all we need to talk about Troy,"

"Maybe we should talk it out instead of not talking at all."

"Yes, that was bad on my part," I admitted, "and I wanted to call you but I wanted you to call me first." Troy frowned, "I called you about a million times."

"I know, again, my bad. When I wanted to talk I wanted you to call me and then I would think of what you did, I truly became mad again."

"I know what we need," he stopped the car at a stoplight. "A weekend with no baseball and no volleyball. Where I can take you out on a date, find a empty room," I then click in my head, "I do think we need a weekend like that, I truly do." Troy leaned his head over and gave me a long smile. The light turned green as he pushed the car up.

"Alright, sounds good."

"Do you think there is a party tonight?" I asked, "Yea but I think I just want to hang with you tonight."

I couldn't contain my smile as when he stopped once more, I unbuckled my seat belt as I leaned over into his ear. "I think you should go pull your car somewhere else, I think we need a little ice cream." Troy's eyes bounced to the roof as he did as told, hiding his car as I then crawled over into his lap. I straddled his lap as I pressed my lips firmly against his.

* * *

><p>I laughed as I fixed my shirt once more, "So we should really go grab some ice cream."<p>

"Then what will we say? We are like thirty minutes detoured."

"We went for a drive. I mean he isn't going to believe us unless we bring something home."

"I think I still have a red box DVD in here somewhere. We could use that too."

"Good." I began to dig around for it before I grabbed the two DVD's. The Avengers and Indiana Jones. "Great picks." I told him with an eye roll, Troy put on hand on the steering wheel as he laughed. "I didn't imagine that was going to happen." He said with a laugh, "Or I would have picked better movies but you have to say, Luke loved The Avengers."

"I have no doubt."

"He was sad since he couldn't be Ironman until next Halloween." I giggled as I ran my fingers through my hair. Troy pulled up to an ice cream place as my phone went off. "Go ahead, I'll meet up with you."

Troy stood right there as if it was a test before going in, "Hey," I answered, "Where did you guys go?" my dad fired the question quickly, "We went for a small drive and then we decided to go grab some ice cream and a few movies from red box. We will be home in like ten minutes okay?"

"What does going for a drive mean in teenager days?"

"Dad, it means we went for a drive."

"Uh huh. Back in the day, when we told our parents that, we made out in our car." My cheeks burnt red, "Nope. We went for a drive. We just wanted some time to talk."

My dad began to say something but my mind went over every detail in the car. We went to his backseat and surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, he had a thing of condoms in his car. I didn't know how to feel about it but he did and that was fine by me. I was on birth control too.

"Gabi, are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh yea,"

"You better be home in ten minutes."

"I will. If not we are on our way. We are just minutes away. So please," Troy walked back out with two cups of ice cream. A smile whipped across my face, "We are leaving right now."

I nodded, "bye dad," I then hung up my phone as I circled my arm around Troy's neck. I pulled him close and then down to my level. "I love you."

A smile drifted over Troy's face as he let his forehead touch mine. "I love you too."

He kissed me softly once more, "Come on, we gotta go." I told him, "My dad has us on a clock." Troy rolled his eyes, "We better go then."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, they have one of the rockiest relationships ever. Sorry. It will get better and this story is slowly coming to an end : ( Good thing there will be a squeal! Oh and trust me you will want another one! ;)<strong>

**Hope everybody had a fantastic Thanksgiving! Oh and if you live in American, I need you all to vote for Tate Stevens on xFactor! He is a close friend to my neighbors so everybody please go vote for him! J **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	35. Thanksgiving

Chapter 35 – Thanksgiving

"Gobble gobble!" I groaned as I stirred from the sleep I was in, "What?" I asked rolling back over, "Oh come on! Cameron wants to see his sister!" I rolled back over to my back as I glanced up.

Cameron was in a brown shirt with a turkey on it. He grumbled as he then tried to squirm from my dad. I laughed as I reached up for him. "Your grandparents will be here in an hour."

"All of them?" I asked, "No, my parents aren't coming over till later." I looked up at him, "When is Aunt Macy coming over?" I questioned, I squinted as I looked up at him. Cameron played with my hair, "Uh well, I am waking you up for a reason." I groaned as I held Cameron in my grip. "Cam, we are going to stay in bed all day okay?"

He made a noise as my dad collapsed down onto my bed. "Care if I stay?"

I laughed as I scooted over and my dad sat down. I let my head fall onto his shoulder as I turned my TV on. We watched the parade as I needed to shower but that would be admitting to going downstairs. Cameron played between my dad and I as I smiled. "Alex! What is taking so long up here?" my mom came up into my room, Lillian at her hip.

"Hi," we both waved, my mom shook her head. "Gabi, get up, Alex, stop being a coward and come downstairs." My dad groaned as he pushed his head into my shoulder. "But Kylieeeee," he whined, I laughed as I shoved my dad lightly. "Be a man dad!"

"Noooo." My mom and I both laughed this time as I looked over my moms shoulder to see Aunt Macy standing in the doorway. Miles was an inch behind her as I frowned slightly. "Hi Aunt Macy," my mom turned around as she looked surprised, "Macy! Oh Alex was just trying to get Gabi out of bed,"

"I was out late last night," I whined, "You let her stay out last night?"

"She was home by two…" my dad said, he sounded confused, Aunt Macy gasped, "Kylie!" my mom's eyes bugged out as she gave everybody a smile. "Macy, why don't we go downstairs and continue prepping for our dinner tonight?"

"Kylie, I can not believe you let your daughter stay out so late! She is going to end up in jail and then you'll just bail her out and," her voice drowned out as I let out a long breath. "Troy is coming over for a bit." I mentioned, "He wants to meet my family."

"Oh Jesus, do you think that's a good idea?" my dad asked, "He has to do it sometime right? I have met his family but I think he will only be over for a football game. Then he is going home to visit and eat, we are both going to the plaza later tonight."

"El, don't you think you should stay home tonight?"

"Daddy," I said sitting up, "I am putting up with Aunt Macy and Uncle Mark all day…don't you think it's a fair trade?" my dad grimaced and then nodded, "Yes, can I come with you though?" I laughed and shook my head, "No."

He laughed and nodded, we both sat up as I handed him Cameron. "I need to shower before Troy gets here." I said standing up. I grabbed my phone and I clicked around until I saw Troy had texted me. I shot him a text to give me thirty minutes. "I think I am just going to hide here…with my son."

"Dad," I said shooting him a glance, "Fine, fine," he got up off my bed as he began to walk out. He was only in a pair of Nike shorts with a dri fit Yankee shirt on. "Just so you know, it is my choice if you go or not tonight." He said giving me a look. I laughed and I shook my head, "Oh dad, I love you." He turned and winked, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Fixing my sweater, I adjusted my Miss Me jeans before slipping on my Uggs. The doorbell rang as I went flying down the stairs before my Aunt Macy could get to the door. She was close as I beat her to the door. She seemed shocked as I let my fingers grip the knob before turning it and opening it up to reveal Troy.<p>

He was in a nice pair of jeans with a button up shirt. The sleeves were still up to his elbows but what more could you ask of him? He wasn't even wearing a hat, which was rare. "Hi," I said with a smile, he threw me that charming smiles as he scooped me up into his arms. "Hey there baby girl."

His lips pressed against my temple, "Oh! Troy you are here!" my mom made herself noticed as Troy lowered me and then put an arm around my waist. My Aunt Macy looked stunned as she gave her a smile, "Troy this is my Aunt Macy, Aunt Macy this is my boyfriend, Troy." Troy stuck out his hand, "Hi," he said, she tenderly stuck out her hand and shook it before pulling it back.

"I didn't know we were having extra guests. I would have made more."

"Oh no. I am not staying; I just came to meet Gabi's family. We have been dating for close to nine months and I haven't had a chance to meet her lovely aunt and grandparents."

"Oh, well, how old are you?" she questioned, "Eighteen…" he let the question drag out as he glanced down at me, "Oh well Gabi is only seventeen." She declared my dad cleared his throat. "Macy, Uhm, I think we need some help in the kitchen."

Troy tightened his arm around my waist as he glanced down at me once more. Once the adults began to filter away, Troy turned to face me. "What the hell was that?" he asked, my cheeks turned bright red. "That is my aunt." I said with a small laugh, "and im sorry," I said breaking down into more laughter. Troy shook his head, "Wow."

"I told you!" I said pushing his shoulder, "Hi Troy," my dad came back over to shake Troy's hand, "I just want to apologize for…that." Troy laughed, "No worries Mr. Montez…" my dad glanced at him and the shook his head, not to say anything. Taking Troy into the living room, we both collapsed onto the couch as he leaned over to pick up Lilly.

"Hey there pretty girl!" Lilly smiled and she was happy to be with Troy as I curled my feet over Troy's lap. I bent my body as I rested my head onto Troy's shoulder. He played with Lilly until my mom came in. "Hi Troy," Troy waved as she gave a smile, "I almost didn't recognize you. No baseball hat, not a baseball shirt…" Troy let out a small laugh.

"Gabi did look a tad stunned when she saw me." Troy winked at me as Melissa walked into the room; she was thirteen and was a bit like her mother. "Melissa, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Troy." She sat on the couch and nodded. Troy gave smile as he then frowned slightly before he leaned over. "Is this family okay?"

I pursed my lips, "Let's just say, they aren't my parents."

Troy nodded as my Uncle Mark came in, he was the most friendly to Troy while Miles was the next. The boys all seemed to warm up to him as Melissa and Macy were not even talking to him. Troy laughed at something my Uncle Mark says. Troy had laced our hands together as I kissed his cheek. "Do you want anything to drink?"

He nodded, "Yea, can you grab me a water?" he asked, "Please."

"Yea," I leaned forward as I kissed his cheek. I began to walk to the kitchen, "Kylie, do you see them in there?"

"Macy, what is wrong with it?"

"They are all cuddled up in front of my kids."

"Macy, please, I can only fight so many battles with her. That's her boyfriend and they are together all the time like that. Will you please just relax? We know what's best for our daughter and if it was bad then we would say something."

"Not coming home till two?" I rolled my eyes as I walked in, "I was home by midnight, my dad was kidding." I walked in as my Aunt Macy's cheeks burned. My mom laughed quietly, "Well your dad shouldn't joke about such manner."

"Troy and I only went to dinner and a movie. We then chilled at his friends house for a couple of hours until we came home." I added, "It's not like we sell drugs." My Aunt Macy rolled her eyes, "Gabriella," my mom said shooting me a look, I threw my hands off. The doorbell rang as I went to grab two waters as I kissed my moms cheek. "Sorry."

She patted my shoulder as I backed away, sneaking a thing of celery with me. Going back out, Troy was standing. My dad's mom and dad were standing there. "Grandpa! Grammy!" I said as I ran forward. I put down my stuff as my grandfather held me in his arms for a moment. "How is my Gabi?"

"Fantastic!" he hugged me tighter as I then moved to my grandma. "Grandpa, Grandma, I would love for you to meet my boyfriend Troy."

"Ah, we meet already at one of your volleyball games," my grandpa said shaking his hand, "Such a sweet man!" my grandma went to hug him and then my grandpa shook his hand before they were off and talking about baseball. Go figure.

Not but thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang once more as my dad answered it. "Julia, Marty." My dad greeted both of them in a hug. I got up as I went to hug my mom's parents. "Hi,"

"You are getting so big!"

I blushed, as I knew Troy hadn't met them, "Grandma, Grandpa," I grabbed both of there hands as I dragged them over. "Meet my boyfriend Troy," my grandpa looked him up and down before he shook his hand, a big smile coming over his face. "Nice to meet you Troy, Marty," Troy shook his hand as Macy and my mom came out.

My grandma came out and hugged him, "Welcome to the family!" Troy's eyes grew wide, "Grandma, please, don't scare him."

"He is another baseball player," Macy spoke, I groaned, "Yes, he is a baseball player, is something wrong with that?"

My grandma frowned a bit, "Is there something wrong with baseball players?" my dad questioned, "Okay! I think I need to go." Troy said a tad overwhelmed; I felt my lips frown as he went to grab my hand. "I'll be right back." I told everybody as we went outside.

"I love your family but I am going to bust." He said with a small smile, "I knew this was a bad idea,"

"No, Gabs, I promise. I need to get home though." I sighed and I leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed my head. "I love you," he whispered into my ear and I will be back tonight so we can do the plaza things tonight."

"Sounds good." I got onto my tiptoes and I pressed my lips onto his. "I'll see you later tonight okay?" he nodded, "I love you," he squeezed my hand as he pulled out his car keys. "Bye baby girl," I waved and I began to walk away.

* * *

><p>"Oh that was so yummy!" my grandma Julie said with a big smile, my mom and Macy both thanked her as I gave them a smile. I could only keep checking my watch as Cody, Becca, Brandon and his fling of the week, Chad and his new girlfriend Jessie, and Taylor and her new boyfriend, Brad. We were all going to watch them turn on the Christmas lights and have fun.<p>

We were going to do a little black Friday shopping and just hang out as friends. My dad glanced at me, a smile formed on my lips as somebody started talking about Troy. I loved just talking about Troy; it was one of my favorite things to do. "So how long have you all been dating?" my Grandma Julie ask, "Nine months or so," I said with a smile, "We started dating in April."

"So where do you guys want to have Christmas this year?" Aunt Macy asked, a smile on her face as she took in a sip of wine. "I think we should have it here," my dad offered, "So my parents can come."

"They can fly up to Rhode Island,"

"And stay in a hotel over Christmas?" my dad looked at my parents, "Honey, it's fine. You should do whatever."

"We had Cameron and Lilly to think about too." I glanced over to see them both sleeping in there little bouncers. "I don't want to fly out here all over again," Macy said, "I have done it twice this year."

My stomach sank, as I would have to spend it away from Troy. "Then don't come out here," my mom said, "But we are not leaving. I am not risking the twin's health to take them up there. It's colder and more risk of getting sick at such a young age." My heart fluttered, thank God, I loved going to Rhode Island but Christmas without Troy around may be weird, I didn't even know if he was going to be here since he has an Aunt in Texas.

My lips spread apart as I glanced at my mom. "Kylie, that isn't fair."

"It's perfectly fair. Maybe next year," I almost protested, "But that's when I will be home." I let the words fall from my mouth, "I am going to college. I want to come home."

"Oh because of your boyfriend…" Aunt Macy muttered I shook it off, as she didn't know anything yet about teenagers. "That is true. You have to think about our family here. I know you don't like us here but this is our home, you did once live here also." My mom told her, "Your kids probably don't mine."

"What about the snow," my Aunt was trying to find an argument, "Jesus, Macy, stop being difficult." My grandmother gibed, we laughed softly as we began to talk lighthearted again. My dad glanced at me as he then got up, I got up too as I followed him. "Next year," my dad took a minute to get the rest of the sentence out. "You aren't just going to move out right?"

"No…I want to come home."

"No I mean, once Troy makes the money."

"Dad," I said softly, "I am not just going to leave. I'll live here during the summer like he will probably live there during the summer."

"Can we just focus on Christmas for now?" he laughed and nodded, "Yea, lets."

My dad and I went back out to the table as he picked up Lilly and sat down with her. Our family began to talk more, "Let's go around and say what we are thankful for," my grandma Montez said, we all agreed as we started. "I am thankful for my family and my health," my grandma started, we all smiled and my grandpa basically said the same thing.

My mom was next as she was sitting next to my dad's parents. "I am thankful for my new babies," she said kissing Cameron's head "And I am so thankful for my older baby," she said glancing up at me, a smile crossed my face, "And then my wonderful husband." She kissed my dad softly and my dad pulled back with a smile. "Well I am thankful for my wife, who is just beautiful," my mom blushed, "my new babies who are just adorable and then my beautiful daughter who has grown up too fast. I am also thankful for my career the success I have had."

"Miles, what are you thankful for?"

"My mommy and daddy, plus Marissa and my teachers!" we all laughed and smiled as Marissa was thankful for her parents and friends at home. She was thankful for the food and dinner plus good health.

"Awh, I am thankful for my wife," my Uncle Mark glanced at Aunt Macy as she gave him a smile. A thought ran through my head as I suddenly had very bad images run through my head. I shuddered as I missed what my uncle and aunt had said.

My mom's parents went next, "I am thankful for my family and how blessed I am to have all of you. You are all so good for each other and the love we see. We might disagree but in the end it all works out."

"Good one mom," my mom piped in, my grandfather glanced at my mother and then my grandmother. "I am thankful for all of my girls and the men who take great care of them. My grandkids that are loved and needed. I am thankful for the house and food I have and the health that I have been gifted."

It was my turn next as I cleared my throat, "I am thankful for my grandparents who support me, my siblings who are just a little joy in my life. Also I love my parents and I am thankful for there support. I am thankful for my good grades and I am praying that I get my college applications back soon and I want to go to NYU or LSU." A smile crossed my features, "And I am so thankful for my boyfriend Troy who is always there for me and to love me."

The room was quiet and then once they knew I was finished, they all began to talk. "I am so thankful for all of you," somebody spoke as I ate a few pieces off of some people's food.

My stomach was full and I could barely breath. A text came into my phone as I grabbed it, "No phones at the table sweetie," my Aunt Macy said with a smile, I glanced at my dad, "Well I loved seeing all of you and I hope to see you tomorrow but I am going out with my friends." I backed up my chair, "We still have dessert."

"I am going to get some with my friends! We are going to watch the lighting and then do some Black Friday shopping."

My phone buzzed again as I kissed all of my grandmothers and grandfathers cheeks. Hugged my cousins and then kissed my siblings. I hugged my dad and kissed his cheek as I did my mom. "Be safe, call me if you need something okay?" I nodded, "I will." I waved goodbye to my aunt and uncle as I could see her frown.

I began to walk out as I ran upstairs. "We are supposed to be together as a family on Thanksgiving. First her boyfriend is here and then," I needed out of this house fast. I loved my aunt, I loved her but seriously, she needs to relax. "Macy, we trust Troy, a lot. She loves him and I can only fight with her about so much. They want to be together right now."

I reached for my North face and purse as began to descend down the stairs. My phone buzzing for the third time, "Troy is looking at pro ball," my mom admitted to her sister. They looked nothing alike, I mean nothing but they were. My aunt Macy was two years older than my mom and you think my mom would be like this.

"Really? You are going to let your daughter go through all of the pain you went through?"

"I am not going to share what happened during those times. Yes, they were hard but Alex and I are stronger because of it. Macy, I wish you would stop judging my parenting skills. Just because I trust my daughter, she grew up fast with all of the moves. She isn't perfect but she calls when something happens. She got drunk once and called us, she was grounded but she knows to call for help. She talks to us; we know what we are doing, so please, just stop? You are making her and Troy uncomfortable."

I felt awkward standing on the stairs, I didn't want to move but my phone kept vibrating. I rolled my eyes, as Troy was so impatient. I slipped my white jacket on as I ran down the stairs. "Bye!" I yelled I then slammed the door shut. I ran down to Troy's chair as I pulled open the passenger seat of his truck and climbed in.

"Hey there pretty girl," he leaned over and kissed my cheek, "How was dinner?"

"Good, until I had to leave. My Aunt Macy wasn't happy."

"How come that doesn't surprise me?" he joked, I laughed and nodded, "I know." We picked up Cody and Becca. Taylor and Brad were coming separate as well as Chad and some girl. Brandon was trailing us as we joked and laughed. "I thought her aunt was going to kill me."

"I'm pretty sure she was."

Cody laughed, "You don't make good first impressions do you?"

"Her grandparents loved me! Same as her uncle and cousin Miles,"

Becca laughed as she leaned her head into his shoulder. Troy had his hands locked into mine as we pulled up as people were milling from all around, we were getting out of the car as Taylor and Brad came rounding the corner. "What is Chad's girlfriends name?"

"Callie," Troy told me as Chad was holding a small girls hand they looked almost awkward together. They didn't belong with each other as they both went running towards us. Brandon and Jessie came up next to us as we all began to walk in. Taylor and I talked about Thanksgiving as Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor's neck. "Hi Tay bear!"

"What's up Chad," he laughed as he winked before catching back up with Callie. "What was that?" I asked laughing, "We are friends."

"That's good." A smile lifted to Troy's face as he turned around. It was chilly tonight and he came over as we had stopped, getting as close to the front as possible. He wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face into his jacket. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my back. "You look beautiful tonight, did I mention this?"

I was still in my sweater and jeans with my North face. My hair was almost natural, just pulled back into a bump. "Thanks," I offered, "And you hadn't. I thought you looked pretty cleaned up to, until the hat returned." I teased as I tugged on his hat. He smiled as he flipped it around, his lips pressed against mine. "I love my hats."

"Oh baby, don't I know." He chuckled as he leaned over to kiss my lips. Cody came and hit my hip as I stuck my foot out. "Hey! Don't be mean!" He laughed as he then slipped over my food slamming into the person in front of him, who happened to be Brandon.

"Newman!" Brandon then shoved Cody as it turned into a playful brawl. I laughed and pointed as Troy wrapped me up into his arms, we waiting some more, talked as I leaned my head back against him. "So I think or I am hoping my college accept letters will come in December and I wanted to take fast action on those."

"Brie," he said with a soft smile, "Can we not talk about college and baseball for one night?" I kissed his jaw as I nodded, "Of course." His smile spread over his lips as a few bands had taken the stage and then the mayor came on. "Hello everybody! So happy to see you all tonight! Such an exciting day isn't it!" I laugh tumbled through my mouth as stressful and too much family came to mind.

"Let's count down to turn the lights on!" we all cheered as a cold wind swept over us all. I pulled my arms around my body as Troy counted down in my ear. His arms around my waist, his body heat keeping me warm. "Five…four…three," it almost felt like New Years but instead of the calendar changing, the beautiful lights flickered on. It glowed around us as they all beamed around us. The brightness alert and excited, somebody began to sing Christmas music as Taylor gathered all of us up for a picture.

Being swept into a picture, the memories being captures so you could remember them forever. "Alright! Now, there may be a little hint about tonight…" the person spoke on the stage. "All of the stores decided to open early and you can start black Friday shopping…now!" a loud ring of a bell and people were screaming and running towards stores.

Troy kept his arms tight around me as we tried to get out of the group. We stumbled over people before we got out into the clearing. Troy laughed he loosened his grip from around me. "Well that was fairly interesting," he said, I shuddered as another chilly wind came. He glanced around as we were looking for our friends. "I have no clue," Troy mumbled.

"I'll text Taylor and Chad, tell them to meet us at that Starbucks over there." I said pointing, Troy nodded as we both sent out text messages before we went running across the street. He held my hand as we spread apart. My laughter broke the air as he then pulled me back in, his cold lips touching mine. His warm fingers touched my cheek, the electric zap making goose bumps appear on my skin.

"I'm cold," I told him, he held me in a bear hug as he then guided us inside. The warm heat kicked out as we both sighed in relief. The warm air wrapped around us as he went up the counter. Chad and Callie were crossing the street Brandon was with him. Troy came back with two coffees and a little bag. I opened it up to reveal a piece of the cinnamon bread. A smile spread across my lips as I kissed his cheek.

"Bolton is getting it good," Brandon, joked, Troy reached up to flick him. Taylor and Cody both appeared within minutes of each other. Everybody was grabbing warm coffees as Troy and I chilled in the corner. He hugged me tight as I sat on his lap. "Thanks, this was needed."

"You're welcome." He said his face was warmer than mine as he let it rest against my neck. Once everybody was ready to move on, we quietly walked down the street as a nice mum was being hushed around. You would walk past stores who were loud and crazy. We all braved going into Forever 21 and American Eagle, I got several different things and even picked up some stuff for Troy without him even noticing.

Taylor was laughing and smiling with Brad, I could tell they probably wouldn't last though. He was different; he played football, had not so hot grades and had a different girl more than once a week. Callie was probably the same with Chad, except Chad is the Brad.

"Hey there!" I jumped as I turned around to see Troy, "I want to run over to the Nike store, and do you want to come with me?" I nodded, "Yea, I need to grab a few things." Our voices were almost screaming, as it was loud. He gripped my hand as we walked through the store. Once we escaped the zoo, he shook his head with a laugh. "You women and shopping."

Once we entered Nike, we both kind of separated. I went to the girl's section as I picked up a sports bra or two, I then picked up a long sleeve dri-fit jacket with a hood. I grabbed my mom one too as she had been running a lot lately, trying to work off the baby weight. Troy came back as he put his hand on the small of my back.

I glanced at my watch, "It's almost midnight." I said, "What time is your curfew tonight?"

"One," I said, Troy let a smile cross his features, "One more hour with my baby girl then, is there anywhere else you want to go?"

"Not really. Do you think you could come and chill at my house for a bit."

"We have to find Cody and Becca…"

"Can Brandon give them a ride?" I was desperate, as I just wanted to be wrapped up in Troy's arms for a while. "Let me call and ask okay?" I nodded as he drifted off. I was needy. I wouldn't deny it but I loved him and tomorrow, I was pretty sure I would be stuck with Aunt Macy all day.

Troy came back a few minutes later, "Yea, Brandon is going to give them a ride home. So you want to go?" I nodded my head as he gripped my hand. We paid for our things and we both went to his truck. I climbed inside as he drove for a while before he pulled up to a stop. My eyes were closed as I opened them.

"Come on," he said, he got out of the truck as we were in the middle of nowhere.

I got out as he was laying his bed flat, a pile of blankets in his arms as he laid them out before he climbed in, helping me up. "Is this supposed to seduce me?" I joked, Troy shook his head, "Not at all, really." He handed me a blanket as he then laid back. I laid my head on his chest as I curled up in the blanket; I then realized why we were here.

The stars were bright. The stars were like the lights at the plaza. Glowing brightly, guiding somebody's way around. Troy found my hand as he squeezed it gently. "You seem to always surprise me with cute things."

"I even got you a curfew extension," he said with a small smile, "only thirty minutes but still,"

"Still thirty more minutes I get to spend with you," I nestled my head into his side as he kissed the top of my head. "I had fun today," Troy said with a soft smile, his eyes gazed the stars, "I know. I think my Aunt Macy is going to start liking you more."

"Hopefully,"

"She is just, very old tradition. I love her to death and she used to be cool until she became a mom. She freaks out over everything but its cool, it's my Aunt Macy."

"Your mom and her are just nothing alike."

"My mom was very different than my aunt, as you can see."

"Yea, she probably didn't like your mom when she became pregnant so young."

"Actually, Macy was the most supportive but she knew what that did to her." I shrugged as I let out a sigh, "She saw what happened so she has always been protective of that. I'm pretty sure Miles and Marissa have both heard the sex talk."

Troy laughed as he pointed out a star, "It's the brightest," he mentioned, I looked around, as he was right. It was probably the brightest. I curled into Troy's side, as I grew colder. He held me as I dozed off until he gently shook me.

"Come on Brie, I gotta take you home." I moaned slightly as he sat up, my hair was probably crazy. I ran my fingers through it as he held his arms out as he jumped from the bed. I crawled forward as he scooped me up like a baby. He kissed my forehead as he placed me into the car. He gave me a blanket as I curled back up in his truck.

I buckled my seatbelt as he got in with the blankets, tossing them back into the back. He then buckled his seat belt as I lowered my head down to his lap. He laughed softly as he pressed the pedal; the small bumps on the way home, up and over up and over. It lured me to sleep, my eyes dazed and my body shut down.

Once he pressed the brake and changed into park, I knew we were sitting at my house. He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes as his hands played in my hair. "Brie," he whispered softly, I blinked open my eyes as he gave me a smile. "Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride inside okay?" I nodded as he got out and I crawled over to his door.

I jumped onto his back as I let my headrest on his shoulder. We walked up to the garage as I told him the code to get in. The garage began to open as I let my cheek rest on his shoulder; my eyes were heavy and tired.

He carried me in and shut the garage. The house was quiet as I went upstairs, "Hi," Troy said with a quiet voice, "Somebody pass out on you?" he asked with a small laugh, I lifted my head softly to see my dad. He was lounging in the living room. He was a night owl and would hang out down here before going to bed. I blame it on all of the late nights in baseball.

"Kind of." I showed my dad a smile, as he grinned back. "I am just going to take her upstairs and I will be leaving."

"Sounds good, goodnight Gabs,"

"Night daddy," I whispered as we walked by, Troy carried me upstairs swiftly as he opened my door quietly. He approached my bed as he let me slip down; I fell into the mattress as he sighed. "Do you want me to stay for a minute?"

"No, go ahead. You are probably suppose to be home by now,"

"No, I told my dad what we were doing. He knows I am going to be a little late." I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my lips pressing against his softly. "Thanks for tonight, it were fantastic."

"I'm glad you enjoyed. I love you," he said quietly, he pressed his lips back against mine. "I love you too." He held me for a moment longer before he left. I stripped off my clothes and boots. Hearing the door click shut, the start of his engine, I took my contacts out and I crawled into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hip Hip Hooray! Another chapter out! Hope you loved it!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	36. Volleyball Time

Chapter 36 – Volleyball Time

I poked Troy's shoulder, as he was fast asleep in my bed. He had stayed over as we were going to Santa Fe to play volleyball, the beginning of two days of volleyball. Troy moaned, as it was early, about five fifteen. He groaned again as he pulled the covers closer to his body, his eyes were shut tightly and he tried to roll over.

"Troy," I said laughing, he made another noise as I straddled his lap as I bent over to kiss his lips, "You gotta get up." I said against his lips, my eyes were just as tired but I could keep them open.

"What the hell time is it?" he grumbled, his voice deep and raspy, "Five fifteen."

"Ten more minutes." He complained he rolled over sliding me off of his lap. "Troy, we have to go, like right now." He finally opened his eyes, the bright blue stunning in the sea of black surrounding us. "This is way to early." He complained, "Way, way to early." I laughed as I pushed his shoulder gently. "I think I need another kiss before I can even begin to think about getting out of bed."

I smirked as I kissed his lips slow at first before it back quick, hot, and heavy. His lips pressed against mine harder as he wrapped his arms around my mid section. I moaned into his lips as I pulled back, "If you want more, you need to get your ass out of bed." He smirked as he hugged me before I rolled off.

Reaching for my bag, Troy rolled out of bed. He rubbed his eyes as he disappeared to his bathroom. I walked downstairs as I heard him rummaging around upstairs in my room. My dad appeared from his room, quietly shutting the door as he glanced up. He was in a pair of jeans with a Yankee pull over. His hat fit over his head as I smiled.

"Good morning," he only gave me a brief nod as he escaped to the kitchen. My dad is not a morning person, only a night owl as most baseball players were. They stayed up a lot of the night and got up later, went to the ballpark, worked, then left and untwined before sleeping and starting over. Certain things I just knew.

Troy came down the stairs, minutes later, looking almost like my dad just wearing shorts. He had his hat on backwards also, his eyes tired and he could barely keep them open. I cracked a smile as he walked into the kitchen as my dad handed him a thing of coffee. "Here you go," he said stuffing the cup into Troy's hand.

Troy took it gladly as I opened up the door, "Come on boys," they all filed out as my dad got into the drivers seat as I climbed in the back with Troy. He pulled up his hood as he slept most of the way, his arm buckled around my arm and his head resting on top of mine.

My dad pulled into the parking lot of the gym as we were referring first, I didn't have to rush inside as I got Troy to wake up once again. He shuffled out of the car as he took my backpack from my hand and we walked inside together. "Good luck today," he said with a soft smile, "Thanks," I leaned up to kiss him as I then walked to find my team.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

"I am not going to lie," I turned around to see Alex standing behind me, "These get really boring." His eyes lingered on Gabi, her body standing on the corner as she watched the lines.

"Why?"

"It's a lot more of this than that," his fingers pointed to the court as a volleyball match was taking place. "She only plays four matches before bracket play, then its play, play, play but right now, ref, play, sit, ref, play, sit, play, sit, play, sit." He rattled off the schedule like nothing else. I took a deep breath, "That sounds not so fun."

"It's also a long day, then we have to be back here tomorrow morning for a quick round of four teams followed by a long bracket play."

"Another five am wake?" I asked, he laughed and shook his head, "No, this one is a tad later but not by much."

I laughed as Gabi made a call, her long arms stretching out; I licked my lips as I took a long breath. "I may have to call reinforcements." I said with a smile, "Call Newman to entertain me and to bring me a charger." I frowned as my half dead phone battery as it somehow didn't charge through the night. "I would. Kylie is going to drop off the twins at my parents house for a few hours and come up here."

I debated if I should call Cody now or later, if I called him now he wouldn't come. If I called him later, he may come. I glanced at my phone as I finally told myself to wait. The game she was reffing now was almost over, so it would be a game of playing, watching her do something she loves. I couldn't help but smile as the other team called a time out. She joked around with the other girls as someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see a guy standing behind me.

"Another boyfriend?" I arched my eyebrows as I looked at him, "Huh?"

"Which one is your girlfriend?" he asked rephrasing his sentence. "Oh," I looked back to the court, "Gabi's," the guy nodded his head, "Casey's is my girlfriend, she is the other line judge."

"Troy," I said, sticking my hand out, "Ryan," we shook hands as he sat down next to me, "I saw you the other night at the 500 point thing but I never got a chance to talk to you. I at first thought you were a sibling but I then realized you were somebody's boyfriend."

"Yea, Gabi and I have been dating since April…"

"Oh, do you play any sports?" he asked, his head nodding to something, his eyes taking in the court. "Baseball, you?"

"Basketball and soccer," he said, his eyes glancing over me, "What school do you go to?" I finally asked, "South High,"

"East," he thought about it before his eyes grew, "You threw the no-hitter at State!" he exclaimed, "Yea, I did." I said I then cleared my throat as I took a drink of coffee. "Man, I heard you were good."

"I couldn't say…"

"Oh well, I am just now getting looked at for college. Some stupid school not but five miles from my house." He shook his head, "I want to leave."

"I know the feeling." I told him, "It's just a little too small here for me but I'm looking at a bigger picture than what school I am going to."

"You mean you are working towards the pros?" he asked, I nodded, "Yea," his eyes nodded, "What college are you looking at though, incase the pro thing doesn't work out?"

"LSU, Florida, South Carolina, some where likes that."

"Where does Gabi want to go?"

"LSU or New York,"

He nodded his head, "I want to go to Arizona State to play soccer," he said, "I enjoy soccer a bit more than basketball but oh well. I will go where I can get a decent scholarship."

"Smart," I told him as I played with my hands for a moment, "How long have you and Casey been dating?"

"Four months," he said, "Our four month anniversary was last night, she wasn't happy with me about what we did so I made up for it by coming today."

"Ohh," I laughed as I looked up to already see the girls warming up. Gabi had ditched her shorts and her long sleeve t-shirt for a pair of tight spandex with a long sleeve uniform. My mouth watered slightly at the sight of her, my body reacted as I shook my head.

"How am I going to be able to sit here…all day? Looking at this." I murmured my voice was low as Alex wasn't far from me. "Dude, I have no clue how some guys do this. This drives me crazy."

"I mean they have great bodies, I don't know how people aren't staring."

"I don't know why I didn't camp out at these more often before I was dating Casey," a smile formed on my lips as I knew why I was never camped out, "So I think you have just become my entertaining buddy," Ryan said with a smile, "Sounds good. I was going to call my buddy Cody,"

"Your catcher right? I went to one of your games."

"Yea, Cody catches me."

"Well I think we are going to get along great,"

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

"Casey, have you seen my boyfriend?" she raised her eyebrow and then glanced around, "No, have you seen my boyfriend?" we had just finished our second game, getting little time to see either of them. "No, I haven't." my mind wondered and I went over to my dad as Casey followed. "Dad, have you seen Ryan or Troy?" I asked

My dad was sucking on his lip as he then shook his head. "Uh no. Last time I saw them they were announcing their bromance and were watching you two play,"

Casey laughed, "Bromance?"

"Are you making fun of it?" we turned around to see Troy and Ryan, both walking back with drinks and some food. Troy walked to me as he handed me water and then a sandwich from Subway, just the way I loved them. "Thanks," I said reaching up to kiss his lips. "We left once you guys were in control of the game to grab you guys some food." Ryan said as Casey took the food.

We all went outside, as it was a nice day, even for mid December, the warm breeze took over us as I sat down in Troy's lap. "Are you enjoying your day?" I asked he nodded with a small grin. "Of course. I am just trying not to fall asleep,"

"I'm sorry." I said as I ran my fingers through his hair. "I told you volleyball isn't all fun and games. There is a lot of sitting. I mean if you think about it, baseball is a lot of sitting too."

"Not in the same way,"

"So I see you are getting along great with my boyfriend," Casey teased him, "Ryan and I are in this weekend together."

"You sound like you don't want to be here." Casey said with a point, "Oh I want to be here but when you ref, we are bored."

"No need to complain. We hate it about as much as you do."

Troy snorted as Ryan shook his head, "Sure, whatever." My dad laughed from behind us as I shoved Troy. "You are mean today!"

"I am not! I am just tired,"

"Like im not?" I asked he rolled his head to the side. "I love you okay?" I shook my head as I pressed my lips against his. "You are such a suck up." I murmured, "Such a suck up." He laughed as he rubbed my lower back, "It's my turn to torture you all day."

"You love sitting at my baseball games."

"And that isn't fair." I proclaimed, Casey and Ryan laughed, "Those two are a match made in heaven." Ryan said sputtering with laughter, "Tell me about it." My dad said laughing, I rolled my eyes, "I am going to go play volleyball or something, enough of you losers," I winked at Troy as he laughed, he gave the air kisses as I shook my head.

"Good luck!" he yelled, Casey caught up with me as we both went to find our teams. "Such a natural flirt," she said with a smirk, "He is the flirt."

"Oh no, you both are. I thought your dad was going to ring somebody's neck," my cheeks flamed, "I always forget about him,"

"Love," she said flapping her hands. I shoved her shoulder as she laughed, running into another person. A laugh escaped my mouth as she apologized, "Gabi!" she screeched, "Ha-ha," I said pointing with my finger; she shook her head as she walked onto the court. "You will pay."

* * *

><p>Once the final point was played, we all cheered and then went off to shake hands. We had played great today, almost going undefeated and taking number one in our pool. Getting a later start tomorrow for our quick four-team pool.<p>

My eyes drooped lower that I could imagine my mom had disappeared about two hours ago. Troy and Ryan had passed out during our last break, as I hadn't seen them since. We gathered up for a fast team meeting, the majority discussing weather or not we should all go out to eat, as tomorrow posed to be a long night, also being a school night.

"I say tonight!" Amanda cheered; they were high on energy as mine was low. The fast, quiet round of sex last night probably shouldn't have happened as I was drained of energy now. We were surprised we had done it, in my house, with my dad sleeping down the hallway. We were both relived of the sexual tension we were both experiencing.

"I say we go to that buffet, I am starved!"

"Sounds good to me," Casey said, Mackenzie jumped on, as did Emma and Jen. We were all heading to the camp area, where all of our stuff lay. Ryan and Troy were both passed out. Troy was lying on his stomach, using his arm as a pillow, his hood pulled over his head and his shorts had drifted down. The tips of his boxers were showing Calvin Klein today.

Ryan was lying on his back, using Casey's backpack as a pillow. His sweatshirt had shriveled up to show his crisp abs. "How do you think we should wake them up?" Casey asked as she stood next to me. "Well, I had an idea but I don't think my dad would like that one." I pointed out, she laughed as I tried to find a better idea.

I then had it. "Taking off our stuff in front of them." Her eyes lite up as anybody could wake to the stench of our shoes and kneepads. It was a bag smell, something I wish I didn't have to smell all of the time. I sat down right in front of Troy, a bit of drool had left his mouth as I took off my shoes and placed them near Troy.

He didn't flinch even though I had the stench in my nose, water filled my eyes they smelled so bad. I then stripped off my kneepads as I put them closer. His nose twitched but he just shifted his head and turned away.

"It's not working," Casey complained, "Socks," I said, I then stripped those off as I had a clean pair in my bag. I then placed them on his face, those had to smell the worse of them all.

Troy's head moved as my sock was disgustingly wet. His head then popped up, his eyes dull and tired, his hair a mess, "That's sick," was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Casey and I both laughed, which caused Ryan to stir; he took on whiff before his eyes flew open. Casey and I were rolling of laughter as Troy had basically rolled back over and went to sleep.

I finally got up as I sat down on his back, my fingers massaging his shoulders. "Troy," I purred into his ear, "Come on, we are going to go eat." His body popped up, "Food?" he declared, and "You mean you are going to feed me,"

"Yes, I am going to feed you, come on let's go." I stuffed all of my stuff away as I put my backpack on my shoulders. I jumped onto Troy's back as I wrapped my legs around his waist, "Excuse me," he said with a laugh, "I'm sore," I whimpered, I wrapped my legs around tighter. "I'm tired,"

"You took a nap! I have been playing all day and after last night," I said into his ear, "Yea, yea, I didn't force you into anything. You seduced me."

"Shh…" I whispered into his ear, "No need to scream it to the world."

"Of course not."

I rolled my eyes as he finally took off, "So I see you and Ryan made buddy buddy,"

"He is funny,"

"I'm glad,"

"Since you ditched me alllll day." He complained as we went further to the car. "I did not."

"You played volleyball and reffed!"

"During my breaks I was with you."

"You didn't have many of those."

"Will you stop complaining?" I asked, "I wont make you come to another one."

"Yes you will."

"No, you will just come out of being a good boyfriend and missing me."

He didn't have a remark for that as we kept going to the car. Once we came to it, I climbed into the backseat with Troy as he kept his hand on my knee. He rubbed it as he let his head fall onto mine. "Such a male,"

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

My dad rolled his eyes, "Isn't that enough flirting for one day?" my dad asked, my cheeks grew five shades red, Troy just laughed at my reaction as I buried my head into his shoulder. My father chuckled as Troy wrapped his arms around me.

Once we pulled into the buffet, Troy's eyes light up. "Oh yes, time to stuff some food."

* * *

><p>I leaned back in my chair as I looked at Troy, who was still eating after an hour of being here. My dad had stopped fifteen minutes ago, after five plates, Troy was on plate seven and they were all full and I mean full to the top.<p>

"Damn, I remember when I was able to do that."

"Two years ago?" one of the dads questioned as most of the parents had three plates. Us girls had about four plates each, not counting the bowl of dessert we each had and a cookie. Troy was the only one eating and it didn't even faze him. Once he finished the plate he was on, he began to push his chair back.

"Again?" I asked my stomach hurt just thinking about him eating another bite. "I need dessert, duh." He said with a smile, "Grab me a cookie!" I yelled he nodded as he walked away. "Damn, I wish I could put as much away as him."

"The end of his season is coming so he has to have a control diet starting after the holidays. He is eating as much as he can right now, of course he works out every day if not twice a day."

Some of the parents laughed, "Man, I miss being a teenager."

"That's my life," my dad mentioned, "That's what he wants his life to be." Troy was coming back with a plate full of sweets, a smile on his face as Ryan was coming back with him. Ryan was trying to keep up with Troy but he failed a plate back. He claimed to need to puke as he disappeared outside. Ryan was laughing with a bowl of ice cream.

"Welcome back, what did you throw up? The lasagna, fruit, taco, or the steak?" Casey asked, she batted her eyes, "I puked nothing. I just needed fresh air."

"Bull shit," she called, "You looked green."

He laughed, "I really didn't, I promise." Amanda laughed as Mackenzie shook her head. "Sure, whatever." Troy handed me a cookie as Casey climbed into Ryan's lap. I'm afraid if I climbed into Troy's lap, he would eat my head off.

Once Troy was done, I crawled over to his lap. His held me in his arms as I rested my head onto his shoulder. "I'm tired," he nodded as he kissed my temple, my sweaty ponytail pushing into his face. "Mmm…I love you." He whispered into my ear, "I love you too," my eyes were falling and I couldn't help it. "I better get going I am pretty sure my daughter fell asleep."

I heard my dad's voice as people began to move. I blinked open my eyes as Troy was pushing back his chair, his arms were underneath my legs. "I can walk," I mumbled, my voice stained and tired. "I got you, just go back to sleep."

"No, I can walk," I protested, he let me down as I just gripped his hand and leaned against him. We shuffled to the car as he kissed my temple as we got into the car; saying goodbye to everybody and saying see you tomorrow. Troy wrapped me tight into his arms as I snuggled against him. My dad and Troy carried on a conversation most of the way home.

They talked about baseball, off-season, kids, schools, and a lot of other things. I was in and out of sleep the entire time so I didn't have much of a grasp on the topic. "Does she always do this?"

"Sometimes or most of the time she is full of energy but you have the adrenaline running all day, it finally just wears you out. I will be waking her up tomorrow because she will sleep through five different alarm clocks."

"That heavy of a sleeper huh?"

"Its like playing a full day of baseball or even three baseball games a day and then having to get up at the crack of dawn to do it all over again."

"They play hard."

"They do."

The conversation halted as we pulled into a driveway and I opened my eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?" he asked, "I'll meet you guys up there?" I then felt really confused, "Wait what, I thought you were staying again?"

"Nope. I have some stuff I need to do."

My lip quivered as I had taken this time right now for granted, "Okay,"

"I'm sorry," he leaned in and hugged me a long minute, a very long minute. "You are going to go home and crash anyways." Troy was right but I wanted to fall asleep in his arms again. Once he exited the car, I almost fell back asleep again. "Come on El," my dad said, I wanted Troy to carry me now but I trudged up the stairs.

My legs dragging after every movement, once I shredded my clothes, my mom came in to grab them all. I put on a pair of shorts with a tank top, washed my face, and then crawled into bed.

My phone vibrated as I reached to grab it. I answered it, "Hey,"

"I'm sorry," he said, "I saw you were upset. I have homework to do and you need some solid hours of sleep."

"I just wanted to fall asleep in your arms again."

"I know, I slept great last night because of that."

"Me too." Both of us stared quiet, our voices didn't need to be heard as I slipped into a sleep, Troy's breathing on the other end of the phone. "I love you Brie,"

"I love you too Troy,"

* * *

><p>Getting up at six am was a little better than yesterday morning. After my dad left the room, I looked at the empty side of the bed; the chill that lay there, yesterday the warm lump of Troy was there. Yesterday, he was cuddled up with me and we didn't let go for a long time, or I didn't let go.<p>

My heart pounded as I got dressed in my clean uniform. My heart raced as I got into the car, I had texted Troy but he hadn't responded. I sighed softly as I knew he wouldn't get up this early for nothing.

Once we pulled up, my dad let me out as he was going to grab Starbucks. I rubbed my eyes as I walked up to the school, "Hey there baby girl," I jumped as Troy was standing next to me. A big smile crossed his face as he leaned over to kiss my lips. I stopped as I wrapped my arms around his waist, his lips pressing against mine.

My arms locked around his back, as it felt good to be back in his embrace. His soft touches with his rough fingers, his warm air hit my ear, the chills ran down my back as I pulled away, tucking my head on his shoulder. "Good morning," I said with a smile, "You never answered my text this morning."

"My charger isn't working. Cody is going to come up in a little bit and hangout then give me a charger."

"Oh that's cool." We walked inside hand in hand, his thumb stroking my skin, "Ready for a full day of volleyball?" he asked, I smiled and nodded, "Of course."

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

Watching Gabi succeed made my heart skip a beat. Her energy she held on the court, her excitement on the court, her hustle and dedication. I wonder if this is what she saw when she watched me play.

Her smile radiated more than the sweat on her face did. Her legs worked hard, every muscle twitched and the lines were defined. Her ponytail flopped back and forth as the pure sexiness was there.

"She is good," Cody commented, taking me out of my trace. The ball sailed off her fingers as it went to the other side. My body jumped, as I wanted it to be a kill. They were in the championship game, they were winning, and they were on a roll. They were good.

"I know, I wonder if this is what it is to watch us play."

"I wonder. I wonder what Becca feels sometimes."

"What is it like for her to be at college and you here?"

"Tough." He said, "I am just happy I can go to school with her next year."

I blew out a breath of year, "Gabi and I are going to spend a lot of time apart. We aren't going to go to the same school." I mentioned, "She is probably going to New York, that is where she wants to go."

"And you?"

"I want LSU or Florida, if I pick a school."

"If you pick a school," Cody's word drug out, "You aren't mad are you?" I asked him, "That they are looking at me,"

"They are looking at me too…I mean if they are looking at you they are looking at me." He joked, I frowned, "No, I am not. I don't want to do that. I don't have the dedication to do it."

"I just, I want to be friends for a long time."

"Hook me up with plane tickets and tickets to your games, I'll come if you are drafted are you going to live with Gabi during the off season?"

"I don't know. If she lives in New York she said she is going to stay in a dorm."

"Ah…"

"So we will see. I might stay home and visit her a lot."

The other team called a timeout, the whistles blew as the girls cheered and met over by their coach. Her blue uniform hugging every curve, "I don't know what's going to happen, I just hope it all works out. I can't imagine my life without her."

"You two were made for each other."

A smile bounced on my lips as we clapped and cheered the rest of the game. They had to take it to a third game, the third game was intense and close, Gabi made one to two errors which made her flame only coming back hotter than ever.

Alex jumped out of his seat several times, cheering. I clapped my hands loudly as Cody whistled. They were behind two, the other team having twenty-three. We only needed five points to win and it was Gabi's serve.

She stood behind the baseline. Her body relaxing as she rattled off two balls easily. She tossed the next one up and it sailed over the net, looking like it was going to go over and out but at the last second a girl stuck her hands up and it tipped off of the back of her hands. Sailing to the other end as they were tied.

The girls were excited. My heart was racing as Gabi served the next one. They played the ball back and forth. The girl hit the ball and it came flying over. Gabi made a perfect pass but it knocked her down in the process. She bounced up quickly and she finished the play, with us having a game point.

"Come on Brie," I whispered, my palms sweated as she tossed the ball up. Her palm contacted the ball evenly; it looked like it wasn't going to clear the net. It was that short but it caught the tape and bounced to the other side. It fell straight down before anybody could get to it. We all jumped up and cheered, clapping hands as the girls were in the middle screaming, celebrating.

I know those moments. The moments of victory that everybody wanted to join in. Seeing Gabi have her moment, slapping hands with the other team, getting her medal, taking pictures with the team. I took a few with her phone and some with mine. Once they were all finally done, she came running to me. I caught her in a hug as I spun her around.

"Great game baby," I whispered into her ear, her sweaty body pressed tightly against mine. Her grin matched mine as I kissed her before she ran off to her dad. I loved this feeling being on the other side of this wasn't that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It was a boring chapter but it was a filler and I as a author, hate filler chapters. Sigh. Thanks for reading! Have a great week and if you are taking finals, good luck!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	37. Christmas

Chapter 37 – Christmas

"Last time I checked Christmas was a joyous holiday," I remarked, "Gabi, don't start." My dad said as he flipped through the paper. "This wasn't ideal Gabi," my mom said bouncing Cameron on her hip. "Ideal," I snorted as my dad shot me a look. "You did this."

"I wanted to stay home."

My mom's eyes shot to Alex before to mine. "Alex," she hissed, "She is the pissed off one, I am not taking the blame for this one." My dad's eyes never left the newspaper as my mom rolled her eyes. "Gabi, this is to ensure you can come home next Christmas."

"I don't want to stay with Aunt Macy."

"Gabi, that's enough." I collapsed down into the chair as I groaned; I didn't want to go to Rhode Island. I didn't want to leave Troy on Christmas. I just wanted to be here.

I blinked my eyes as I got my phone out to text Troy. We had talked for most of the morning, he didn't understand why this was such a big deal. He loved going out of town but as people like me, who traveled a lot, staying in one place for Christmas, waking up in my own bed would be awesome.

"Can I just stay here?"

"No," my parents said together, "Gabi, the faster you get together and just do this, it will be over." I rolled my eyes as Troy called, his bright face showing up on my phone. I stood up as I walked over to the glass to answer it. "Hey,"

His laugh echoed the phone, "You sound miserable!"

"I am."

"Brie, come on, we can talk every night for hours if that makes you feel better. When you get back on the 26th, I will greet you with a perfect gift okay?"

"I want to be here with you on Christmas."

"I'm sorry doll,"

I grumbled, "You are no support."

"You'll have fun."

"I have to stay in Marissa's room."

"Bunk on the couch."

"I don't think they have a couch,"

"You love your aunt,"

"I do but that's not the point."

Troy snorted, "You only want to stay here for one reason."

"And that reason is what?"

"Me."

"Somebody is awful sure of themself."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes, our flight was called and suddenly staying right here in this airport seemed like the best idea of them all. "I have to go," I said with a soft sigh. "Have a safe flight, I love you."

"I love you too Troy,"

My dad came over as he told me it was time to go, I said bye as I slipped my phone into my pocket. We boarded the plane as I ignored both of my parents because I wasn't happy. I wasn't okay with this and I feel like as my last year living with them, I should have a say but I guess my say comes next year. That's just wonderful, right?

My seat buckled together as I threw my head phones on, turned on my Taylor swift and jammed out for what felt like the entire plane ride.

* * *

><p>Once we landed in Rhode Island, I was already texting Troy. My fingers zapping away as we were communicating back and forth, "I would say something but we did take her away. It's only fair." My dad stuck up for me as I rolled my eyes. I was probably being the teenager my parents feared I would one day I would be but they knew how much I liked going there.<p>

"Gabi, can you please put a smile on your face or act happy to be here?" my mom asked nicely, "No." I said with a glare before my phone buzzed, a smile popped on my face, "That's it," my dad said as he said with a laugh, "Just have Troy keep texting her."

"Mom, Dad, I know you want this to be fun but fun as left. I am not interested in fun. I am interested in getting in and out as fast as possible." My parents blinked as my dad sighed, "Gabi, please, will you just make sure your Aunt Macy knows you are welcome."

"Sure, as long as I don't have to sleep with Marissa."

"What's wrong with Marissa?" my mom asked, "She is wired and Troy and I are going to Face Time."

My mom said a prey to the lord as I couldn't help but laugh, "I'll talk to your aunt."

"Fair enough." I declared my dad pushed the twins stroller as he was bummed on leaving his family his parents were okay. We were going to celebrate the day we got back which was the day after Christmas.

My fingers twisted into my phone as Aunt Macy and Uncle Mark was waiting. I hated that we weren't getting our own car. I hated how I didn't know anybody here and I hated that Troy and I were across the country from each other. I scolded myself, as I knew I had to get used to this. I knew we weren't going to the same school and if he does get drafted then being close is just out of the question.

I felt like a needy child after everything my dad put us through but I would get through it. I would be fine like I have told myself before. I hugged my Aunt and Uncle as I climbed into the back. "So Gabi, we have invented a new rule for the next few days." My lips frowned, as I did already not like this.

"We decided it should be pure family time for the next three days so we are taking all cell phones, laptops, iPad, iPods, none." My mouth gaped, my dad chuckled as my mom slapped his shoulder. "Macy, I really don't think that is going to work." My mom said, "What do you mean? I came all the way out here for this?" I exploded in the car as I went on and on.

My dad was rolling in laughter by the end as we pulled into their driveway. I was still ranting as we walked into the house, "Gabi, that's enough," my mom said, she was tired as she set the twins car seats down. "Macy, Gabi gets to keep her cell phone. She will put it away during dinners and any other meals like she always does but you cannot take her communication from her boyfriend. She came out here and is going to put on a happy face for all of us even though she really doesn't want to be here right now. Do you remember falling in love and having nothing else to but love somebody? Yes, well Gabi is going through that right now and we have talked about this."

Macy huffed as I crossed my arms; my dad tugged my elbows as I glanced at him. He had a big smirk on his face as he bent over to get Lilly out of her car seat. "Alright, well now that we got that out of the way. I have dinner set up at the tables," she cleared her throat, as I couldn't suspense my giggles much longer as my mom huffed. "I sometimes wonder how we are related." My mom said shaking her head, "I just do."

"Rebel," I said under my breath, she sent me a smile as we all followed into the kitchen. I shut my phone up like I was told to for dinner as we ate our first meal together. Chatting and talking about recent events, "So Gabi have you gotten any letters back yet?"

"One and it was a rejection," I said with flat lips, I couldn't believe myself when I got it back. "You did not. You got put onto a waiting list." I rolled my eyes, "might as well be a rejection in a nice way," I flipped my fork around as I sighed, "I only sent applications to five schools and if I don't get one back, I don't know what I will do." I stressed as I suddenly lost all appetite.

"Honey, you will get into a college."

"I think I need some air." Just the thought about it made me nervous, "I am going to go on a walk if that is okay?" I said as I let out a long breath, my dad gave me a look, as he knew how much anxiety I was having over such a thing. I was nervous as I didn't know how much longer I could do this, how much longer I could wait for the letters to come.

I took a risk going to big major universities, my stomach twisted as I took steps outside. Sliding my winter coat over my shoulders. "Gabs," I turned around to see my dad shrugging on his coat and then running to catch up with me. "Hold on," he caught up with me as he rubbed his hands together as it was chilly. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I am perfectly fine. My aunt thinks I am a spoiled brat, who I am not saying I am not spoiled but yea, you know what I mean. Then I have only heard back from one college which is a rejection letter to me so I am just peachy."

"Ouch." He said with a small laugh, "You still have four options. It's Cal's fault you weren't accepted, they lost a bright student."

"I'm not that smart dad."

"You are smart enough to be ready to graduate high school a year early."

"I didn't though."

"No, you want to enjoy your senior year and you did have that English class you had to take."

"If I wanted to like some students, I could have taken it over the summer and been done." I mentioned, "True, very true but Gabi some colleges are just looking for somebody not that bright. They might get more money for grabbing dumber students, I don't know but you have to look up at the four colleges that are left."

I sighed as I leaned into my dad, "I will miss you."

"Honey, I miss you all the time but you will be home all summer and you can travel."

"I just won't get to see you during your off season,"

"It will be my turn to take trips to see you."

I laughed as I nodded, "True," we walked as the cold air whipped around us, "The twins are going to need you though."

"You will need me more."

"Dad,"

He laughed, "Gabi, I am just saying. Keep your head up, your faith strong, and your attitude positive." His baseball voice seemed to escape, "Once you do something great will happen. Just because the one letter you have received wasn't what you hoped, doesn't mean that you will have to face a tough decision of which college to go to."

"I know, I know, I just, I seem to get down so easily." He shrugged, "It's natural. We all do it. I think you are just a nervous wreak and somewhere you don't want to be right now. It will all be fine."

I stopped as I hugged my dad, my arms slipping around his waist as I tucked my head into his chest. His frame to tall for me, "I love you daddy,"

"I love you too Gabs," we walked further into the cold air as we didn't say much, then little twinkles of snowflakes began to fall. I laughed as I then stopped as I leaned my head back.

"Oh, I remember doing this with you." My dad said as he did the same thing. We spun around and both stuck out our tongues. Trying to catch all of the snowflakes onto our tongues. As each one hit my tongue laughter bubbled from my throat as I felt a smile cross my features. "I miss this," my dad said, "Us time."

I pulled my head forward, "I know, I miss it too."

We both became cold as we ran back to Aunt Macy's house into the snow. We laughed and tried not to slip the entire time. He gripped my hand as I almost fell backwards, laughs spilling from my throat as we ended up both falling to the ground.

We burst into laughter as I then heard others; my mom was standing on the porch as we both sat up. The cold ground making my butt numb. My fingers were icy and my cheeks were pink. "You two, were made for each other." She said shaking her hand, my dad and I looked at each other before we laughed.

* * *

><p>"No, we had a grand ol time," my hair was still wrapped in a towel as I was buried under a sweatshirt and a pair of yoga pants as I looked at Troy through my iPad. "Hmm…I bet you did. I miss snow."<p>

"I don't. It's to cold for me."

"And you want to go to NYU?"

I blushed, "I like what I like." I admitted Troy raised his eyebrows as he laughed, "Okay, fair enough." I rolled onto my back as I let out the towel and I tossed it to the living room floor. My mom and dad had already gone to bed and of course my aunt and cousins were gone to bed. My Uncle Mark was the only one awake.

"Troy, do you know," he glanced my way as he was playing video games to, "Troy," Troy rolled his eyes as the door slammed open, I heard Emily's voice, "Cody is here, he just pulled into the driveway."

Troy popped up, "I'll be back, video game date." His Mac seemed to flatten against his pillows as I got up to grab another blanket as I then ran into my uncle. I screamed as he scared me and then I laughed. "Uncle Mark, oh man, you scared me."

"Sorry," he mumbled, it was rare to hear him talk sometimes but he then shuffled up the bedroom. I raised my eyebrows as I went back to see Troy still wasn't back but I heard noises.

"Hi Gabi!" I jumped five feet in the air as Cody sat on the other side of the screen. "Hi," I said with a laugh, "Do you mind not scaring me like that?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Where is Troy?" I asked, "Chad pulled in behind me and they are grabbing food."

"Figures." Cody smiled as I he reached for something; I leaned back against my pillows on the couch as I played on my phone. "Ready to blow some shit up," I rolled my eyes at Chad's voice. Call Of Duty buddy,"

"Not so naughty language," I said, Chad's feet jumped, he then lowered down as he pressed his face into the camera. "Oh hi Gabi," I laughed as I tried not to just poke at his nose. Troy sat back down as he placed his Mac back onto his lap. "We are having our Face Time date," Troy stated with a wink towards me, "I can go," I said as I looked at my iPad.

"No, no," Troy said as he moved his laptop again, "I just hope you are in the mood for lots of cursing and chopping of food."

"I think I'll pass."

Troy frowned, "Just for a little bit?" I yawned as I shook my head, "Sorry buddy, I think I am going to crash. They wake up way to early here, so I am going to hit the…couch." Troy smiled as he nodded, "I'll call you when I wake up okay?"

"Okay, I'll call you at 6am here."

"Hell no…wait, I might still be awake." I rolled my eyes as blew him a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too," he waved as I then ended the call, I snuggled up with all of the blankets.

* * *

><p>I pushed open the door slowly as I tiptoed into my parent's room. It was snowing outside, the trees were white and it was Christmas morning. I slept in Marissa's room to make Santa a bit more surprising for them, not that I didn't believe in Santa. That just meant more presents, right?<p>

I picked up the twins, as they were both awake. We had to teach them how to wake up mom and dad the right way. "This is how we wake up mommy and daddy on Christmas." I whispered to the two of them. They were both hungry and disinterested in being in my arms. I set them both down onto the ground as they were sitting up on their own.

I then jumped into my parent's bed, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled, "It's Christmas!" my dad moaned as he pressed his face further into the pillow, "Go back to bed, you are going to wake the twins," my dad said flipping his wrist. His eyes were closed as my mom shifted but didn't get up. I then got up off the bed as I grabbed Cameron who had fallen to his back.

I then got really close to my dad as I pressed Cameron close, as we were inches away. "Nope! They are already awake!" I said loudly, my dad jumped as he opened his eyes. "Jesus, Gabi," he said, I laughed as he was awake. "That's one way to get my blood pumping again."

My mom had sat up as Lilly cried out as I picked her up and I placed them both into my lap. "You two ready for Christmas!" they both gave dead looks as they all began to cry. "Let me feed them and then we can start." I jumped up as I reached for my phone to call Troy, knowing I couldn't though. It was only four thirty. I sighed as I got up to walk down as I made a video for him wishing him a Merry Christmas as I sent it to him.

My dad came tumbling down the stairs as he rubbed his eyes, his feet moved as I wondered if we had to wait for Aunt Macy and them to get up. I sure hope we didn't have to because they made their kids sleep and I just wanted some family time. "Are we doing this with Aunt Macy?"

"No." he said as he kissed the top of my head, "We are going presents with your grandparents later tonight at their house."

"Oh."

He made a batch of coffee, "Your mom asked to have this room for the morning. They are going to do there stuff upstairs or after we are done, which ever."

"Okay." My mom came down stairs in a pair of sweats with a t-shirt on and the twins on both sides of her hips. I licked my lips as my dad brought me a thing of hot chocolate as they placed the twins in little seats as my dad played Santa. Passing everything out to other people. Multiple gifts were placed in front of me, so many different ones in different colored packages. "How did you get all of these up here?" I asked, "Mail." My mom said rolling her eyes, "A pain in my ass."

My dad started as we opened one gift at a time, Lillian and Cameron didn't have much as my mom didn't want to hassle but enough to know that we care about them, just a present to my ever five probably. We had gotten my dad polo for golfing season and a club card to his favorite golf course.

"Fantastic. I'll never get to use it!" he cheered, "Dad, we live in New Mexico."

He laughed and nodded, "I got it." He winked as my mom opened up her new watch that my dad had bought her when he went on his shopping trip. I picked a box as I grabbed a thick one. I began to pull back the paper as my fingers slid underneath of the box; I opened it up as a box of clothes popped out.

Plenty from American Eagle, Abercrombie, Forever 21, Pac Sun, and Hollister. We went around and around, the twins getting a few new toys and clothes, as I was the only one with gifts left.

My dad had gotten more clothes, a few new suits for when they traveled, a new rope necklace and a few things here and there. My mom got mostly clothes, a new pair of boots with a nice pair of heels to go along. A new Coach purse and my dad had gotten her a thing for a massage and a babysitting pass for a day before spring training.

I had gotten plenty of clothes, a new Mac, a Yankee pull over, a few things that might be needed for college, and more clothes. Once everything was unwrapped and done, we all leaned back as I then frowned, "How are we getting all of this home?"

"Two new suitcases," my dad grumbled, "We are so doing Christmas at home from now on."

"Tell me about it. I am just glad we all got to be together." We all smiled as we began to clean up our mess and get ready for dinner tonight.

* * *

><p>"Oh Gabi! I am going to miss you." My grandma said as she hugged me tightly, we were leaving for the airport first thing in the morning so this was our goodbye until my graduation.<p>

That was a deal breaker in us coming to Christmas here. They all claimed they had to travel to New Mexico for my graduation so they wanted us to do part of the leg. My mom felt bad and well you know how the rest goes. "Grandma, it wont be that long. Just a few short months."

"And you will have grown and changed again."

"Well of course," my dad said as he hugged my mom's parents once more. The twins were somewhere in the bundle as my dad grabbed my elbow gently, "Come here," he said as he tugged me outside.

The snow had stopped falling but the streets were white. I stuffed my hands into my pockets as my dad let out a deep breath, "I wanted to give this to you in private, I mean I would have done it this morning but it didn't feel right." He fumbled with his words for a moment, "Dad, it's fine. I like having a surprise gift."

"Well here," he said sticking the gift out; I raised my eyebrow as I began to unwrap the ribbon from the box. I popped open the lid as a small gasp left my throat, "Daddy," I whispered, "If you don't like it we can return it and get you something you want,"

"No, its beautiful." I whispered my fingers didn't move as I was suddenly afraid I would break the whole box, like it was tissue and once something pressed against it, it would dissolve. "I love it, its just pretty."

"I'm glad," he gave me a smile as I stared at the diamonds that glistened, it was in the shape of a heart with a little tiny key hole in the middle as the paths of the heart crossed and folded. The little patterns danced out as he reached forward. He took the box gently from my hands as he took the necklace out and then I pulled back my hair as he placed it onto my neck.

The small weight of the necklace felt heavy as a huge responsibility was now on my shoulders. Taking such great care of this would be difficult, my fingers went up to trace over the small shape as I looked up at my dad. "You look beautiful,"

"Thank you," I said bring him into a hug. "You are all grown up and I want that to resemble that I am always thinking about you and that you can always trust me."

"I can't believe you got me a Tiffany and Co necklace."

"Neither can your mother." I smiled as I hugged him once more as we walked back to the house.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

"I'll see you guys in about two hours!" I said as my parents dropped my at the curb of Troy's house. I ran up to the door as it opened quickly and I bounced into Troy's arms.

"Hey there," he said, his arms squeezing me tight against him. I kissed the outer edge of my jaw as I pulled back. "Whoa! What the hell is on your neck?" my eyes glanced down as I looked back up as I smiled at Troy. "Do you have some really rich boyfriend you forgot to tell me about?" his fingers went to the necklace as I pulled away.

"No." I squeezed his hand; "My dad got it for me." His jaw dropped, "My dad got me customized jersey and a few gas cards." I shrugged, "What more would you like from me?" I asked, "I just got a lot of clothes and a Mac."

"Another one?"

"Remember my old one broke," Troy rolled his eyes, "You are such a spoiled child." He said as he kissed me gently, "I know I am also highly spoiled." He laughed as he picked up my hand as I held my gift to him in my hand. He grabbed something from under the tree as we both went outside, the lights hung around everywhere.

"It snowed up in Rhode Island, it was good."

"Well I think that I love only wearing a jacket with a pair of jeans." He teased as we sat down outside, Troy then shook his head, "Come here," he pulled me up as he stashed out gifts in the back of his truck.

"What time do you have to be home?"

"I don't know, midnight?"

"Call and see how long you can get," he said, he was pushing stuff into his truck as I called me dad. "Yes?"

"How long can I stay out with Troy, he has something up his sleeve and I don't know what."

"Let me talk to him," my dad grumbled, he sounded tired and ready to pass out. Troy said several things before he handed me my phone, "Be home by six am." He grumbled and then the dial tone.

I glanced at Troy, "How did you just change my curfew to six am,"

"Ouch, I was hoping for more of a eight am but oh well. I guess six will work too."

"Do you mind telling me what we are doing?" I asked, "Just get into the truck, its nothing we haven't done before, just longer and not so tiring."

I climbed into the truck as we talked easily until I realized where we were going. "You are taking me back to that one place."

"Yes, I am."

"And we are staying the night aren't we."

"Yes,"

"You had already talked to my dad, hadn't you?"

"Yes," I laughed as I leaned against the window, "That was my trial run of this whole thing, which isn't as fun but I had to. I didn't want our date to go wrong."

"You had this planned, you ass." He laughed, "I did have this planned."

He pulled up to a spot as he turned off his truck and then he leaned over. "Come on," he said, he grabbed some stuff from the back and we then went to the tailgate. He lowered it down as multiply blankets, sleeping bags, pillows, and more blankets in there. It looked so comfortable as the night was nippy, the stars were bright and I smiled.

We both climbed into the bed, as there had to be twenty different blankets with an air mattress. "You will protect me right?"

"This is a camp ground," Troy said, "I am paying for this spot."

"So we have national security?" Troy laughed as he reached over for a thing of Hot Chocolate in the holiday Starbucks cup. A smile crossed my lips as I took it into my hands, "Hey," he said, he then handed me my gift. "No." I said, "Open yours first."

Troy smiled as he reached over for it, he began to unwrap it as he then took a hold of an envelope, he raised his eyebrows as he pulled out a piece of paper, he read it over and his eyes grew. "You are paying my way to do this?"

"Yes," I said with a smile, "It was my money too,"

"Brie," his eyes looked into mine, "No, I am doing this for you." He leaned over as he pulled me into a hug. "You are the best girlfriend ever." In his hands were his passes to go to another big league scout camp in March.

"I worked it out with your dad and it's all set up."

"Okay, now you really need to open your gift." I sighed as I put down the coffee. I began to unwrap the present careful as I lifted the box. Inside, my heart melted, a smile spread across my face as I picked up the little ball. "Merry Christmas." I whispered I then grabbed the next item, as it was a framed picture of us sitting at the Pizza Place. I was placed in his lap, his chin resting on my shoulder as a smile crossed his features.

I then grabbed a small box; I opened it up as a small bracelet was inside. It had a single charm on it, a baseball. "Troy,"

"Don't even start," he then grabbed the bracelet before he clasped it onto my wrist as it fit perfectly. "I knew what your dad was getting you, I talked to him also." He said with a small laugh, "I just didn't know what that was going to be like though so I got something a little smaller scale, not from Tiffany and Co,"

"But just as beautiful." I whispered I let my hand go up as I brought his lips down to mine. My hands wrapped around his neck, "I think our parents know we are having sex. They have basically given up."

Troy laughed, "We do have more freedom don't we?"

"Knowing you, you told them."

"Hell no. There is one thing I don't talk about with my parents, that would be my sex life." I smiled as I kissed him as our kiss went further. We both got underneath the blankets as we shredded clothes.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, my eyes closed and the sun beginning to set high in the sky. It was only five thirty but it was just starting, my fingers laced with Troy's as I sat up carefully and I picked up a t-shirt. I slipped it over my head as I then straddled Troy's lap.<p>

A smile spread over my lips as I bent down and I kissed his lips. He startled but only kissed back, "Good morning," I whispered, "Good morning," he said with a moan.

My laugh fell out of my lips as I wrapped the blankets around us. "We have to be heading back to my house."

"I know," he whispered, "I just have to inner channel your energy."

I hugged him, "Helping?"

"Maybe, mind taking the shirt off?" I smacked his shoulder lightly, "Troy," he laughed and then he sat up, running his hands through his hair. For sleeping in the back of his truck, it was surprisingly comfortable. He glanced around before a slow smirk crossed his features. "I think you stole my shirt?"

"What?" I said innocently, "I don't know what you are talking about." He shook his head as he gripped my hips. "I think you do."

"Lair," I whispered as I leaned forward to kiss his lips. "You are so lucky I love you."

"Or what?"

He raised his eyebrows as a challenge, "Can we finish this challenge later? I have to get home?"

Troy sighed as we both found our jackets and climbed back into the car. We stopped at Starbucks and then he drove to my house. Our hands connected the entire time as he pulled into my driveway. I pulled on my hoodie as I leaned over to kiss Troy's lips.

"I love you and thanks for a great Christmas,"

"No thank you," Troy said with a smile, "I was right, that spot was supposed to seduce me."

"You caught me." I smiled as I touched my necklace as I kissed him once more. "Love you," I yelled, "Love you too baby," I waved as I ran inside as I opened up the door. I snuck into the house, "Have a good time?" I jumped as I turned to see my mom, "Yea, we had a blast."

My mom gave a smile as Cameron was on her shoulder; "I am going to go crash for a few more hours though. I am pretty tired still, sleeping in a truck isn't all that great."

"Mhm…you have a few letters on the counter."

I sucked in a breath, as I didn't know what to do, go over there and look or put off what might be rejection for a while. I then decided what to do and I gave my mom a smile. "Make sure dad doesn't open them, I will when I come down after I sleep."

She gave me a smile as I went up and I collapsed onto my bed, snuggled up, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is your Christmas Chapter! I hope you all liked it! I may do a chapter next Sunday and then again on Christmas to celebrate! What do you all think? How are you liking this so far?<strong>

**MLB won't be out today. :( I'm sorry! It's been a busy week and I went Christmas Shopping today so I never finished it! So I hope to have it out next weekend! I'm working on it though! **

**Also, Prayers to all of the victims from Sandy Hook Elementary, RIP Angels. **

**Hope you all have a great week! I know its finals week for me so I have a lot of studying to do! I hope everybody else does well that is taking finals and then enjoy Christmas Break! **

**Love you all!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	38. Birthday Celebrations

Chapter 38 – Birthday Celebrations

I bit my tongue and I looked over the letters. My eyes watered and I pushed back my head, "I can't do this." My dad laughed, he sat next to me, "You got accepted into three colleges…what do you mean you can't do this?" I pushed my foot on the ground as I looked over the three letters.

LSU, NYU, and South Carolina all responded, wanting me to be in their programs. I suddenly felt stressed. "Does Troy know?"

"Dad, I have been putting off these choices for over a month…"

"So I take that as a yes, Troy knows…" it was the beginning of February and I had to make my choices. Missouri and Cal both had put me on a waiting list so I just took myself off. "What has Troy said,"

"To do what I want. I think he chose to go to LSU or South Carolina…"

"Do you want to go there?" my dad questioned, I pursed my lips as I chewed on my lip. "I don't know, I don't know,"

"They need a response…"

"I don't know, I don't know," I repeated, Lillian giggled as she sat in my dad's lap. "Lilly, where do you want Gabi to go?" he asked, she grumbled and dribbled up spit. The twins were eight months old, eating baby food and clapping, smiling and they look like humans. "So what do you think I should do?" I asked my dad, my eyes looking into his.

"Well, if it was me I would eliminate LSU, I just, I don't want you in Louisiana for some reason."

"Fair enough," I said pushing it away, my dad took the letter and ripped it up. So now that LSU was out of the question my dad sighed, "I can't believe you are turning eighteen this month."

"Dad" I whined, "Are you going to throw another huge party for me?" my dad laughed, "No, I had another idea actually, since its your 18th birthday party, we are going to do something special." I rose my eyebrow as he shuffled around for a moment before he pulled out an envelope, "You have been under a lot of stress since you are having to choose a school, taking the SATs and ACTs. I figured we could go somewhere as a family."

The envelope slid over to the white blank letters, nothing on it. "We would do this when you are out of school but that isn't going to work, like Spring Break but yea, so just open it."

I peeled back the envelope as I stuck in my hand; I chewed on my lip and I pulled out what felt like tickets. Once I pulled them out, my heart began to race and I glanced at it.

My eyes read over the label as I then screeched. I jumped up and I effulged my dad and Lilly into a hug. "Ahh! Thank you thank you thank you!" I said repeatedly, he laughed, "We leave Friday night so you have to pick your college by then." I jumped up and down as my mom came in, I then picked up the tickets as I counted, one, two, three, four, five, six…. my mind raced as my eyes locked with my dad.

"I can take Troy to the Bahamas with us?" I yelled, my dad laughed as he threw back his head. "We haven't told him yet either. I talked to his coaches on the high school team and he already has a spot locked in, they aren't going to not let him play, its only two days of baseball he will miss. I talked to his parents and we are letting you tell him."

I ran around looking for my keys as I then shoved on a pair of shoes onto my feet. I pulled on a clean shirt, I heard my parents laughing. "Gabi, slow down, we leave in four days…" I counted in my head as I screeched, "I am going to miss practices,"

"Your coaches know, everybody knows but you and Troy. We were going to do it without Troy but then we thought the next few months could be hell for the both of you. So you have to choose your college and then here is the other thing," my dad walked up as he circled me into his arms. "I have to report on your birthday…again."

My body stiffened, "But I don't have to leave until that night. So we are going to be just fine, we can do breakfast, a movie or whatever and then we can hang out before I have to leave okay?" I nodded stiffly in my dad's hands. "So are we going to be there during Valentines Day?" I questioned, as I was about to walk out the door.

"It's the Thursday we are down there. We leave the 8th and come home on the 16th."

I nodded as I squealed before I ran out the door, I kind of realized that that probably helped him soften the blow of telling me that he was leaving again on my birthday, whatever, I was going to the Bahamas and I was taking Troy with me.

My car raced over to his house. I parked the car crooked and I ran up to the house. I flew through the door without even knocking as I ran into the living room. Troy was lying on the couch, his head propped up on the pillow, his eyes closed after a workout probably. He had been working a lot lately on the baseball fields.

Jack noticed me as he grinned, "I see somebody found out her birthday present." I couldn't help but giggle and I ran over to the couch and I jumped onto Troy as we both went tumbling to the floor, he was only half on. He hit the ground and took most of the fall as I landed on top of him. "Emily, Jesus, what did you do?" he groaned, I laughed and I shook my head.

His eyes sprang open with a lazy grin crossing his features. His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. "Well, well, well," he said with a big smile, "Whom do we have here?" I laughed. I kissed him lightly and then I broke out into huge grins.

"So do you have any plans for next week?" I asked with a smile, "Baseball tryouts for high school…why?" he asked, I couldn't contain my giddiness anymore, "Nope. You now have different plans."

"Gabs, I love you and all but I kind of have to go to tryouts to make the team." I shook my head as I felt like I was going to burst into tears with how big my smile was. "Brie, you are freaking me out,"

"I got my birthday present today," I said. I sounded like I was changing the subject. "Did you get another diamond necklace?" he questioned, my hand flew to my neck as I touched the diamonds before shaking my head. "So what is your ass on fire about?"

"Well on Friday, after school, I have these tickets for six people." Troy mentally did the math in his head as he nodded, "We are going to take this big machine and go somewhere." Troy sat up as he glared at me, "Whom is all going to where?"

I smiled as I gripped his shoulders, "My mom, my dad, Lilly, Cameron, myself and…. you are going to…" I stopped as he leaned in my smile grew bigger. "We are going to the Bahamas." Troy's eyes flipped out, "You are messing with me, I know you are messing with me." He said shaking his head and laughing, "There is no way that I am going to the Bahamas on Friday with you."

"Oh but you are!" I said laughing, "You and I are going to the Bahamas together for my birthday. We leave on the 8th and we get back the 16th. My dad talked to your coaches, your parents, Troy, we are going." I said, as I looked him into the eye. He began to laugh, "On Friday?" he questioned, I groaned, he didn't believe me. I grabbed the envelope as I stuffed the tickets into my purse as I then shoved it into his hand.

He opened it up as he read the tickets; he then broke out into smiles as he tackled me with a hug. I laughed and he kissed me on the lips, "Oh God, I love you." He whispered into my ear. "I think it was my dad's way of softening the blow that he has to leave on my birthday again."

He frowned as he then kissed my forehead, "Either way we get to go to the Bahamas." I laughed as I pushed some of his hair out of the way, "Our first year as a couple," I whispered, "Our first Valentines day together, on a beach, in the Bahamas." He smiled as he kissed me softly, "I see our son found out about his little vacation. How come he gets to go on all of these cool vacations?"

"Because I have the best girlfriend in the entire world." He squeezed my hand as his eyes shined over to mine. A smile flipped over my features, "I better get home, I have packing to do."

Troy stood up as he pulled me up, "Make that decision yet?" he asked me, and I groaned. I shook my head, "No, I eliminated LSU." I told him, "Well," we walked out the front door as he sighed, "South Carolina is good but what does it really have to offer?"

"A new experience."

"NYU isn't going to offer that?"

"I have lived there before,"

"With your dad and you didn't have the best experience, time to start over." I groaned and I leaned back against my car, my arms crossed over my chest, "It's your choice, I just, I want you to be happy and not to regret that choices you make."

"Either school seems fantastic but one just sticks out a little bit more to me than the other." Troy stuffed his hands into his pockets as he leaned forward, "Really and which one is that?"

I pursed my lips together as I looked up into his eyes, "NYU," Troy nodded, "Then go with your gut choice. Don't look back and just do it." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist and tucked my head into his shoulder. My body dwarfed his, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know who would you take to the Bahamas?" I laughed as I kissed him lightly, "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He nodded. He kissed my forehead and we separated.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Bahamas, Georgetown airport, everybody! It's a fantastic evening of 72 degrees and a perfect black sky, I hope you all have a safe and wonderful visit."<p>

I stretched after our long flight as it was dark outside, Troy got up as well as we both shuffled out of the aisles, Troy and I got to fly first class while my dad and mom were in the back. I slipped my backpack over my shoulder as Troy's baseball hat covered most of my face. My curls framed my face and I slipped my hand into Troy's. My sweatpants framed my legs and my flip-flops flopped on the ground.

A tank top covered my stomach and I leaned my head over onto his shoulder. He had his black backpack on his back. We also held hands. We walked hand in hand as we got out the door. I rubbed my eyes tiredly; it had been a long day of school and then a long flight. The twins did well and Troy slept most of the way.

We waited for my parents outside of the gate as my stomach growled, I was hungry. "I am thinking food sounds freaking awesome right now." Troy mumbled he was in a pair of khaki shorts with a black t-shirt. "We are supposed to find somewhere to tell my mom we are safe."

"You can call her from the resort." My eyes began to fall, as all I wanted to do was sleep. My mom and dad both exited, both twins were at a hip. A smile crossed my features as Lilly was sleeping on my dad's shoulder. Cameron was still awake and playing with my mom's hair. "Ready?" my dad asked, "I have a car waiting for us after we pick up our luggage."

We all shuffled through the airport as we were a few hours behind them but the travel and the late night already was making me exhausted. "Alex, I don't think our oldest daughter is going to make it to baggage claim," Troy laughed quietly next to me as he gripped onto me. We made it to baggage claim it was small. The bags began to shuffle out as people began to pick them up.

Our bags came around. Troy and my dad grabbed them. My dad grabbed a cart to throw them on as I ditched my backpack and Troy did too. "Come here," he said, I walked over as he hugged me and then he kissed my temple. "Do you want to climb onto my back?" I nodded sleepily after our long layover in Florida I was ready for bed.

My head rested on Troy's shoulder as we walked through the airport. "We aren't going to be leaving the resort a lot, so we don't need a car." My dad said to my mom. "We have unlimited golf, a spa, food, and the beach with a pool. What more do you need?"

"Childcare."

"Ahh…I do have some of that hooked up for you on certain days." My mom gave my dad a smile, as this was a mini vacation for her. My dad said he would have left the twins behind but he was leaving for months so he wasn't going to leave them behind.

I yawned as we came outside as a man was waiting with our name on a sign. "Just think, I might be able to treat you like this one day." Troy whispered I smiled as I buried my head into his neck. He squeezed me tighter to his body as we came to a SUV. My dad set up the twin's car seats and then we all climbed in. I rested my head onto Troy's chest as he wrapped me up in his arms.

He stroked my arm as we traveled through the dark night. I blinked my eyes and we were suddenly pulling in for a stop. My dad got out as he was gone for about fifteen minutes until he came back. "Alright, we are going to go down here," he gave directions as he then the car stopped.

Troy stroked my arm and then he kissed my forehead, "Hey, we are at the hotel room or if you want to call it that, more like a huge beach house." I laughed quietly. I sat up and I looked at the small little pod in front of us. It was a bunch of different areas; the doors were all spread out, as it was a big place. We all climbed out as we grabbed our luggage and hoofed it up to the door as she slipped the key into the door.

Cameron was passed out, as was Lillian. We quietly shuffled in and I looked at the palm trees and I could hear the ocean roaring from here. A smile flipped on my face as my dad took the twins to a room as he then pointed to our room. His lips were set into a straight line, "No funny business, understood or you will both be on a flight home."

Troy and I nodded as we walked into the room. I fell onto the bed face first as Troy collapsed beside me. "Wake me up in the morning, move my body to the beach, and lets sleep all day…" he murmured, I laughed. I pulled down the blankets and then I curled up next to Troy. "Okay."

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open the next morning to a crash and then a laugh. I turned over to see Troy still sleeping next to me, his face peaceful. I snuggled back into his chest as I my eyes closed again and another laugh and the bright sunlight made me want to get out of bed. I slipped out of Troy's arms. I tiptoed out. I was still in the same clothes from last night as I took a step out.<p>

A smile crossed my face as the rooms were big, the living room huge and the bathroom connecting to my room. My eyes then noticed a balcony as I took a step towards the door and opened it. My eyes were blown away. I looked at the crystal blue water. The sun pouring into it, the pool was right below us as kids were already splashing away. A golf course was to my right. I was in aw.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I turned around to see my dad coming, I nodded my head, and "I can't wait to go down to the beach." He smiled, "I brought up some breakfast."

"Good. I am starved."

"I got you some pancakes and I assume Troy will eat anything I put in front of him." I rolled my eyes as I nodded; I left the deck after taking a picture and keeping it safe in my phone. I walked into my bedroom and I gently woke Troy up. He moaned as I then said something about breakfast. He opened his eyes, "What kind?"

"I don't know my dad got you something though." He sat up. He ran his fingers through his hair. I kissed his lips lightly as I hadn't brushed my teeth yet. "I gotta pee," Troy mumbled. He got up and then went into the bathroom. I sighed, my mom poked her head in, "I am thinking after breakfast we hit up the beach for the day?" I nodded, "Please,"

"Tomorrow, your dad has us down for a spa day, the twins in child care and him and Troy are going to go golf."

"I assume they will golf at least once a day,"

"Well yes, they are going this afternoon."

* * *

><p>"Troy, stop," I complained, he laughed as he stood in front of the bright sun. His body was somewhat pale but the sun was making him tan as could be already. His locks were away from his face and his Oakley's pushed onto his face. His red board shorts were sitting low on his waist as I leaned down. "Brie, come on," he whined.<p>

I was reading my book and he wanted me to go play in the sand. "Troy, aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go golf." He sighed as he tossed me a look, "Yes but I want to spend a minute with you." My mom snorted next to me. The twins were sleeping in the hotel room right now. We had a baby monitor and all of the doors were locked.

My dad was lounging by the pool to be close but my mom was going to have to transport them this way or go sit by the pool, which honestly, the pool was almost as nice as the beach. "Fine, fine," I murmured. I got up, he grinned like a little boy as he took me over to the water. He crouched down and he pointed at the water.

"A starfish?" I asked, "I guess, I don't know, I saw it and it was cool looking." He picked up a stick as he poked it a few times and then I laughed, "What's it going to do? Eat the stick?"

Troy shrugged as he kissed my temple, "I guess I should go get ready for golf. I am excited," he said clapping his hands, "Four days of golf with your dad, oh yes,"

I shook my head and I kissed him gently, "Bye, be good." He smirked, "Be good, what?" I shook my head as I followed him up. I sat back down into the beach chair. I stretched and yawned, "I think we should go grab a snack." I said looking at my mom. "Mmm…a smoothie sounds fantastic right now." She said tilting her head back and soaking up the sun.

"Mmm…that really does." We both began to put some of our stuff away as I put on some clothes and then stretched. "So my baby girl is going to take on NYU huh?" I smiled, "Yea, I guess that's it. I turned in my acceptance letter and turned down the other schools."

"Oh I can not believe how much you are growing up." She said as she slid the bag over her shoulder. I smiled as we went back to our room, our rooms were fantastic, the food was great and I was in love. "Taking on the New York streets," I gave my mom another calm smile. She wasn't the biggest fan. "Troy decided LSU if he goes…"

"What did they give him?"

"A full ride," I told her as we entered the room. Troy and my dad were getting ready to walk out and they stopped. Both of the men were hatless, Troy had tucked in a blue shirt into his khaki. My dad was in a green shirt with a pair of khakis. Troy's Oakley's were on the back of his head as my dad's were in his hands. They looked freaky alike, except well, my boyfriend looked ten times hotter.

I shuddered as Troy gave me a smile, "I'll see you in a few hours," he winked as my dad and boyfriend walked out of the door together. I laughed as I shook my head, "Did they just look freaky alike or what?"

"I think dad is happy he brought Troy, a golf partner." My mom nodded, "I think its good for your dad. Being deprived of boys since Cam is only eight months old." She walked back into there room as she picked both babies up.

They cooed as I took Lilly off of her hands and we both changed them. We got them ready to go, applying sunscreen, hats, and some snacks before we put them into a double stroller.

"I think we should go sit by the pool after this with them," I nodded, "Tomorrow is our spa day right?"

"Yea, why?"

"I am thinking Monday, I want to snorkel or go out onto the water and do something."

"Your dad and I will talk about it." She said as we walked awhile until we came to a booth to grab smoothies. I got a strawberry smoothie and my mom got peach.

The twins babbled away up front as I stretched my arms out. "Gabi, I have a question," my mom said with a soft smile, "Yea?"

"You aren't going to NYU because your dad will be there sometimes,"

"No…"

"I just, I don't want you to miss out on something that could of happened."

"You know my love for New York, I just, I need a new start there. The kids at the high school weren't my style but I am going to stay in a dorm and make new friends."

"My baby girl traveling the streets of New York by herself." I rolled my eyes, "I have a few months before we have to worry about that and dad will be up there when I start, so no worries okay? You guys will also always have a place to stay."

My mom smiled as she nodded, we parked the stroller poolside as we both lay down onto the chairs. This was paradise.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that fish?" Troy asked as we stood in the water. "Yes! It was amazing and then that turtle," Troy laughed and he nodded, "You are so adorable," he said with a small smile, he pulled me into him as I snuggled up against him. Yesterday was amazing at the spa; my dad and Troy had gotten massages while my mom got a full package.<p>

Today Troy and I were on our own for most of the day. We went snorkeling and later we were going to just walk around the beach, looking for things. "Do you want to grab some lunch?" Troy asked as he shook his head trying to get his wet hair from out of his face. I nodded as we both retreated from the water. Couples were walking down the beach hand and hand, my parents were lounging by the pool for most of the day and I think were going out to dinner tonight with the twins.

Tomorrow and Wednesday we would all be together again and then on Thursday, Valentines Day, the boys both had something up their sleeves but weren't sharing. Troy wrapped me up into his arms as he pressed his nose into my temple. "I love you," he whispered into my ear, "I love you so much," I couldn't help but smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So what time are your parents going to dinner tonight?" he whispered, his body pressing against mine. "Six thirty, why?" he smiled as his eyes crinkled, his head turned, "It's been a while since we hadn't had parent supervision." I laughed and nodded, "Yea, I guess huh?"

"I think its crazy that I don't need to have that relationship with you, I mean, what's it been three weeks?" I laughed as I tucked my head underneath of his chin. "We can't be there when they leave or show up so they don't even suspect a thing." I said kissing him, my lips pressing against his as he moaned. "This place just gives me the chills,"

"Why?" I asked, "You are in my arms, you are kissing me, and we have a date set up for the night. I mean seriously," he said with a laugh, "I love this place," I murmured, "We are going to get married here," I said locking hands with Troy, "Really?"

"Yea because in all reality, we are going to be living in two or three different places."

Troy nodded with a laugh, "So we need to talk about this…"

"Talk about what?"

"Am I going to live with you in New York with you during off season or should I just live with my parents and work towards my degree at the community college?"

I frowned, "Are you saying you don't want to live with me?"

"You aren't going to be living in an apartment,"

"Yes I am," I complained, "With roommates!" Troy argued, I pursed my lips, "Troy, really, why are we talking about this right now?" I stopped in front of him, "We are here, in the Bahamas, living a teenage dream and you want to talk about living arrangements?"

"I just, I don't want to have to worry about it later. I also think that what if I go the college route?"

"Troy," I stressed, "Please, can we just not do this right now? When we get back, we can hash it out. We have to figure it out yes, but please, please, not now okay?"

He nodded as he sighed, "Okay."

"I just want this to be stress free. My dad told me he was okay with bring you because he knew these next few months were going to be hell. Now right now, I want to be free and just to be in your arms."

He nodded again as he hugged me, his lips pressing into my eye. "You are so damn cute, have I told you that?"

"Suck up," I whispered, he laughed and nodded, his hand glancing at his watch. "Come on, its almost six fifteen, we will camp out and wait for them to leave."

* * *

><p>Valentines Day was supposed to be happy, fun, exciting, entertaining not dreadful and rainy. "This blows." Troy said as we stood at the window as the rain poured down onto the beautiful islands.<p>

"Yea, it looks like it's all inside activities today." My dad said as he stood behind us, a coffee in his hands. He sighed. "I had such a great day planned but they have thunderstorms all day." I groaned as Troy took his hands and he rubbed my shoulders. "Relax, we can move our stuff to tomorrow."

"Our last day here?" I asked, "I thought we were just going to chill on the beach." I said to him, "Brie, my hands are tied. I mean do you see that it's raining cats and dogs outside?"

I groaned. I collapsed down onto the couch. Lilly and Cameron were lying on the ground as they played with there few toys they had with them. My first valentines day with Troy definitely wasn't going as planned. I mean there wasn't much to do inside on the island, it was small and we didn't have our own car.

"We could watch movies," my dad offered, I leaned my head back and my eyes caught Troy's. He threw his hands up, "I don't know what to do." I chewed on my lip as Troy sat down next to me. I laid my head down into his lap as he picked up my hand and stroked it gently. "Alright, I have an idea," Troy said, "Go get dressed into comfortable clothes and come on," he said as he pushed me off the couch.

"What are you going to do?" my dad asked, "I'll tell you," Troy said, "After Gabi goes to get dressed." He said kicking me again. I moaned, "Fine, I am going, I am going."

Troy laughed as he kicked me once more as if for good measure. I rolled my eyes as I stood up and walked off. I changed into a pair of jeans and then a long sleeve t-shirt. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and I then walked out into the living room where Troy was waiting. I smiled. He stood up and grabbed my hand, "Meet you guys up for dinner?" my dad smiled and nodded, "Have fun."

"Where are we going?" I asked. We stood outside in the pouring rain. Troy stuck his hand out as he gave me a smile, "Trust me okay?"

"Trust you?"

"Yes, please, just trust me." He said with a smile, "Your dad knows so come on."

I gave him my hand as we took one step down and we were wet. Troy began to run as I screeched as the rain began to pick up; Troy seemed to know where he was going when he stopped, we both glowed of smiles. "Get on my back," he called, his voice echoed over the thunder. I jumped on as we ran through the streets before we both stopped right in front of a building.

He dropped me down off of his back. We both went inside. He stepped up to the counter, "Pirate training?" he questioned, my eyes raised to look up at him as his tanned face glowed as he tried not to look at me.

"How old are you?" the lady questioned, "Is there an age limit on it?" he asked, "Well no,"

"It's Valentines day and its raining, can I just know where its at?" the lady sighed and then she pointed us towards a little room. We both then went inside. "Pirate training?"

He smirked, "You told me to come up with something, so I did."

We walked in as a bunch of parents and little kids were sitting around. A couple of teenagers and that were probably bored and somewhere with siblings. Troy and I took a seat near the middle somewhere. We both talked quietly. Then a group of adults, dressed as pirates walked out. The attention of kids squealed as I smiled.

Troy sat up and we were both drying off still from our run here. "Welcome little ones," they glanced around the crowd as they gave us a nod, "Funny how rainstorms can bring in some of the strangest little pirates,"

Troy and I laughed together as they went over some rules before they needed volunteers; "How about our two lovelies in the back?" the guy said pointing to us. Troy and I both got up as we hopped to the front and they instructed us. We played a game as Troy had to wear a hat and he winked at me. A smile lifted over my face as I got an eye patch.

We acted out a scene together, "What do all good pirates say?" they asked the crowd, "Rrrrr…." The kids responded with a yell. I laughed quietly as Troy and I rrrr'ed around the little stage as we acted as if we were dragging our legs.

"Aye captains," the adult gave us a smile and a thumb up and we continued. Our acting continued as we walked the plank and we cheered together, we high-fived as the tingles ran down my arm. A smile crossed my features. They finally clapped and let us go. We almost couldn't take the not touching any longer as we thanked them, getting to keep the hats and eye patches, we ran out of the room and we both collided into each other's arms. His lips caught mine as he kissed me easily, his lips smoothing over mine.

A smile was on my lips the entire time as I tucked my head underneath of his chin. "Guess what?" Troy whispered into my ear, "What?"

"That's what I had planned all along." I pulled back as I looked him into the eye, a gleam twitched as I smiled. "You are my favorite boyfriend ever," I said as I laughed, "That was so much fun!"

"It just helped me out that it was raining. I know how much you love the beach and everybody but I am becoming a lobster." He said, as he was turning red but his cheeks were red, his defined shoulders were a golden tan as he then slipped his hand into mine. He dragged me out outside, the rain had disappeared and the afternoon was crisp and warm.

"Now, I do have another plan but well," he smirked as he kissed me softly, his lips tender against mine as I felt my blood surge. "Oh the things you do to me," he whispered. "The thing you do to me," I said pulling him closer to me; he smiled as we crashed into an empty area. Troy fumbled for a moment and then he pushed the door open after he unlocked it.

He lowered me onto a bed as I looked at him, "its part of your present," he whispered as he kissed me softly. "I paid for an hour for this room, cost me fifty bucks." I laughed quietly as he kissed me. His fingers tracing over my jaw, as I couldn't be happier right now.

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to go home tomorrow?" I asked the fire blazed in front of me as I sat between Troy's legs on the beach. The sun was setting and we had a fire blazing in front of us.<p>

"Unfortunately we do," I sighed as I leaned back against Troy. "I mean you do miss real food right?" Troy asked me quietly with a laugh, I shook my head as I looked at the fire, burning wild. Troy had gotten me a Pink gift card and some flowers, tropical ones. Today we had spent on the beach and hanging out all day as we were preparing to leave tomorrow morning really early.

A smile flickered over my face as I thought about the last week. A frown then replaced it. I thought of my dad and him leaving on Tuesday. That was something I didn't want to happen and I shuddered thinking about it. My dad and mom were across the fire as the twins were in bed already. They were sleeping and we were just ten feet away.

The fire gave me a blast of warmth, I rubbed my eyes and Troy kissed the top of my head. We had sex more this week then I think I ever have had with him. I was tired but I had enjoyed it…a lot more than I should have. It was crazy how much we could hide from our parents. We worked around the schedules and there fifty-dollar rooms that Troy paid cash with.

He kissed my temple as he stretched his legs out, my mouth watered and I then took a deep breath. "God, I love you." He whispered into my ear, "I had so much fun this week with you."

"I never want to leave because once we do leave, we do have to talk about everything that is going to happen. We do have to face the challenges of life and my dad leaving on my birthday…again. I just have to do all of this stuff and here, in this little bubble, I don't have to face it anymore."

He squeezed me a bit tighter, "I have baseball season, and you know this is it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, "This is my senior year of baseball and Gabs, I keep getting calls and talks and offers, it's going to happen either way, I am getting something big and its going to start at the beginning of the summer." He rested his chin on my shoulder, "And I don't know how I am going to handle it."

"You are going to be fine just don't forget us little people." I told him with a small smile, "You are not a little person in my life."

"Promise me that you won't forget about me," I whispered to him, "Once you become a big person, I will always be your first phone call." He gave me a sad smile as he nodded, "Of course," he kissed me gently as he then hugged me tight. "You are already my number one fan."

I suddenly felt a sharp stab in my gut as I got up from Troy's lap. "I need some air," I said quietly, Troy sighed as he got up, "Gabs," he followed me as he walked behind me as he knew not to overwhelm me. "Gabi," he said again as he finally caught up with me. He laid a hand on my shoulder as I stopped, tears stopped in my eyes as I looked at him.

"I promise you, I promise you right now that nothing is going to change between us. We may not see each other everyday in person but now we have Skype, Face Time, cell phones, and everything to keep us together. It's not going to be easy no, I just, you have no idea how much I love you and need you in my life right now." He said as he pulled me into his arms. I collapsed as I cried.

"I don't want to leave," I cried quietly, "I just, I like our bubble together. I like being with my dad all day and knowing he is here." Troy put his hand on my shoulder as he rubbed my back softly. He kissed my temple softly and he held me tightly. "It's okay," he whispered, "It's okay."

"I hate this time of the year. I hate it and next year when you have to leave on my birthday, I will hate it even more." He closed his lips tightly as he just held me, "I love you and never forget that. We had one hell of a week together and when you feel upset, just think about this week okay? Now lets go back to the fire and hang before we get back into bed and cuddle with each other."

My face nodded stiffly into his neck, he pulled back as he kissed my forehead and we walked back. My dad came over as he then scooped me up into his arms, "Hey, I know this time of the year sucks but just think, in May, I will be here, watching you walk across the stage, getting that diploma and then if you want, you can spend all summer with me."

I struggled with the thought and I knew what I wanted to do this summer and my dad wasn't going to like it. We all gathered around the fire once more as I just settled into Troy, he gave me a soft smile and he kissed my temple. "We can make our bubble, I will always be right here with you." His hand smoothed over my heart as I let out a small smile.

"I love you," I whispered as he kissed my temple, "I love you too baby girl,"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, would you like to know about the random update? You do! Well IT'S CHRISTMAS BREAK BABYY! Finals are over and Christmas is four days away so I thought we should celebrate! So in the next five days, you are going to get this chapter, the normal chapter on Sunday and a present on Christmas will be this story! Then after that you will only have one more chapter left of this story! Nail bitter! Oh and man, this is one of my favorite chapters.<strong>

**MLB should be up tonight or tomorrow. It's almost done but I have things to do. It's Christmas season, what more would you like? **

**Well I love you all and I have to finish MLB and go play 500 points of volleyball so wish me luck! Haha, Love you all! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	39. Plans

Chapter 39 – Plans

A sigh left my mouth as I stared up at the ceiling. We only had two more months of our senior year left, two. My dad was in the third week of baseball season, having an okay start. Troy had been on the baseball field's non-stop, many different scouts looking at him. It was almost a done deal that he was going to be drafted.

Today, he was hiring an agent. We recommended him to my dad's agent, Dan Lozano, Dan was a nice guy and we already knew each other. Troy wanted me to come along at first but I told him he needs to know his agent and if he doesn't like him then don't hire him.

It was crazy to think in June, Troy was going to be in the draft. ESPN was all over his stats this year, a 1.32 ERA, 39 strikeouts, and 7 walks. He was going to go high in the draft pick and the first pick goes to the Houston Astros, the second pick goes to Minnesota followed by the Royals. They are pretty sure he was going to go in the top three but maybe four or five.

Troy had raw talent, "Are you going to spend your spring break in bed?" I turned my head to see Dylan standing in my doorway. "Hi," I said blankly, "What's wrong with you?" he asked, I sighed as I rolled over onto my stomach, "Troy is hiring a baseball agent this week," I murmured, "Ohh…getting serious huh?" he collapsed down onto the bed.

"Well I did come to see you for a few days, maybe roll over to Arizona but since you seem depressed."

"I just, I don't think I like this." I told him, he scrunched up his eyebrow, "What do you mean you don't like this?"

"Troy in the draft, I mean I am glad he is excited and happy, that he is doing all these camps for it and I don't even get to see him much right now. I miss him."

Dylan lay down next to me, "Where was his meeting?"

"California."

"How was the Bahamas?" he asked me, "You never brought it up after you got back."

"Amazing. I want to live there."

He nodded as we both stared at my ceiling, "New York?" he asked me, and I nodded my head, "Yea,"

"I'm transferring." He said rolling onto his side, "Where to?" I asked, "Syracuse," he said with a small smile, I sat up in my bed, "Get out!" he laughed and shook his head, "They are seeing my talent this year and really want me. It's better than playing at some dumbass community college."

I laughed, "So we are both going to be in New York, together?"

"I kind of wonder if your dad had a say in any of this." He joked, I laughed as I rolled into his chest as he held me, "How is Kat?" I asked, "Good, she has a new boyfriend."

"Max?" I wondered, "Yes, that's him. He is kind of an ass hole."

I rolled my eyes softly, "She would date somebody like that."

"It's more of that he is just," he chewed on the words he was going to use. "He is in a band and treats her like crap."

"I think you two should date, you guys are so cute together." Dylan was quiet as I then looked at his cheek. "Oh my God! You like her!" I said with an amused laugh. "Yea, okay, so what, I like her. I mean I just haven't got to see her as much since I have been going to school, how am I going to balance out your graduation and her graduation?"

I laughed, "Isn't KC's on the Friday?" I asked, he nodded, "Yea,"

"I am on the next Saturday at night."

"Looks like I am flying," I laughed and nodded, "When does Troy leave?"

"Tonight. He is supposed to come over and bring something by before he leaves. He is going to be home Wednesday."

"Ah, that's when I leave."

"You planned it."

"Did not."

"Sorry to interrupt your banter but," my eyes scanned over Dylan's body to see Troy standing there. His face was red, his shirt damp and a pair of black basketball shorts. His red shoes were untied slightly as his baseball hat was on backwards.

"Hi," I said with a sad smile, "Don't give me that look, I offered to take you with me." I sighed as I scooted over and Troy lay on the other side of me. He leaned over to kiss my lips and then he let his head lay on my chest. I snuggled into Dylan as I sighed, "All my best friends, Troy, did you hear that Dylan is going to go to Syracuse."

"Whoa, really?" Dylan nodded, "They are offering me a half ride," he said with a half smile, "Right field," Troy congratulated him and they talked for a bit as Troy then looked at me. "Isn't Syracuse four hours from NYU?" Troy wondered, "Yea, one hell of a cab fee."

"Train,"

"True,"

"This is a pathetic party," my mom said walking in, I laughed for a moment as I sat up in-between the two boys. "When are we going to grandmas?" I asked with a look, "In about two hours, the twins need to nap and eat."

"Okay," Dylan got up slowly as he then ran his fingers through his hair. "Is your dad still in Arizona?" I asked him, he nodded, and "That's where I am going Wednesday."

"Ah…"

"I didn't know if you wanted to go though for a few days, talk with some of the guys."

"Oh maybe," I said, Troy squeezed my hand as he gave Dylan a look and then he rolled over. "I am going to go grab a drink and say hi to the twins."

I sighed as I leaned against Troy, "I didn't know Dylan was coming,"

"Neither did I but you don't care if I go to Arizona for a day or two right?" Troy shrugged, "No, I guess I don't care but,"

"Troy, if you care just tell me okay?"

"Maybe I am not the biggest fan of it." He said honestly, "Four hundred guys, one of you, I just," I nodded, "Okay," he pulled me into his chest as he kissed me, "Yet when I am there, I only want you there." I gave him a soft smile as I tucked my head into his neck. "Be safe in Cali okay?" he nodded as he kissed me as his fingers played with my diamond necklace that I only took off to shower.

"If you want to go to Arizona, go, just please," he begged, "Don't go falling for other boys." I laughed and nodded; "Troy, I will only love you okay?" he nodded as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I wish your mom wasn't downstairs." He whispered into my ear, "I know," he kissed me as his hand ran up the back of my shirt.

I moaned quietly as a knock came at the door, "Mom in one minute," he whispered, Troy and I jumped apart from each other as I fixed my hair. Troy gave thanks to Dylan as he stood up. "I gotta go anyways. We are driving out, its going to save more money, blah, blah, blah," Troy leaned over to kiss my forehead, "Love you,"

"Be safe and I love you too."

He squeezed my arm as he nodded at Dylan and walked out. I sighed as I leaned back against my bed. "Hey, you wanna go grab some food?" he said nudging me, I nodded and I rolled out of bed.

* * *

><p>"What's on your mind?" Dylan sat next to me as we were driving to Arizona in my car. We were going to stay for two days and then we were going to drive back before he was going to fly home.<p>

"I don't know," I said honestly, "A lot."

"You got into a college what more is there to worry about?" We were only about thirty minutes from the resort we were staying at with the Royal's extended spring training for the new recruits or the rookies. "Dylan, I am not worried about college, I am worried about Troy."

"What do you mean?"

"What's going to happen us? Once he signs, he is going to report to his teams extended spring training and from there he is going to want to stay in a relationship with me? I don't know."

I buried my hands into my face as Dylan sighed, "This must suck huh?" I nodded as I let my head fall back against the seat as I rubbed my temple. "Please don't cry okay? I hate seeing you sad."

"I don't know if I can do it." I told him honestly, "I just, I don't know."

Dylan gave me a look as you could see his features break, "Gabi, I know how hard,"

"Dylan, you don't know how hard it is." I snapped, "You don't know what moving ten different times is like or your dad being gone for seven months of your life, only seeing one high school volleyball game, never seeing me off to a dance, you don't know what that's like and now to add the person who I love the most into doing that,"

He pursed his lips, "Okay."

"I just, I have been thinking and thinking. I can't sleep at nights and I can't enjoy being with my boyfriend because that's all I can think about." Dylan sighed softly as he stopped the car, "Do you want to go here or do you want to go home?"

"I want to have a normal relationship with my boyfriend."

"That wasn't a choice."

"I don't care Dylan," I told him, "I just want to take my mind off of all of this."

"Alright, then lets keep going."

The car was quiet, "I do know what its like to not have my dad around all the time,"

"Dylan," I complained, "I wish you knew how it was that he can't just drop what he is doing. Your dad can reschedule and rearrange things; my dad has a set schedule and gets no time off unless my mom is having a baby, my siblings won't know this life either, my dad is probably going to retire in the next five years, those kids will only see Troy that way."

The rest of the car ride was quiet; when we pulled in we both got out in a stretch and walked into the building. We were both stiff next to each other and he walked into his dad's office first.

"Dylan! What are you doing here?" his dad got up as he greeted his son into a hug. He then noticed me, "Oh Gabi! Hi!" he hugged me too as I let out a long sigh, "Is Zimmer here?" he asked, "Uh, yea, on the fields."

He thanked his dad before he dragged me to the fields; he searched for a while until he finally dragged me to a person on the bleachers. "Casey," she looked up as she gave a smile to Dylan. "Hey, did you come to watch Ryan?"

"Kind of, I did but you need to talk to my friend Gabi here." I suddenly paid more attention, "Her boyfriend is one of the top five going in the country and she isn't sure how to feel about this, her dad plays for the,"

"Yankees. This is Alex Montez's daughter and she is dating Troy Bolton, the number 2 guy in the high school league."

"Good job, congrats." Dylan said with a smirk, "Freaking out?" she asked, I nodded, "My dad still does it so I mean, he has done it since I was two, I don't know life without it but I want to know life without it."

"Oh man aren't you in a pickle. I never had my dad in it but my boyfriend, it's hard to lose someone you love for the longest time but he is in his second year and we are still making this work. We Skype, call, and I come down probably once a month."

I sighed as I looked at the field, "I don't know," I said again, "What I can do. I already miss him and he is only hiring an agent, I love him."

"Young love, we made it through college together. It gives you more time and we have more freedom."

"Yea, I am going to go to school in New York,"

"Distance is hard but you have to think about all the time you will have together, he is home September through February."

"Until he goes to the pros,"

"And by then you will have more freedom," I chewed on my lip as the girl sighed, "I don't know what to do to be honest, I think I had it good but you have a dad who did it, you have been through it but I say just give it your all and if it doesn't work, it doesn't work."

We sat and watched the players play the game they loved the most. I pang hit my stomach as I suddenly thought about how my relationship with Troy feels like a ticking time bomb.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the edge of my bed Dylan hit the top of my head lightly, "Hey, keep your head up. Troy loves you and will make everything work okay?" I nodded slowly as he hugged me, "Now I get to drive back…again."<p>

"We didn't have to go,"

"Well I thought it might help but really it only made it worse." I nodded as a knock came at the door, my head turned to see Troy there. I jumped off the bed as I relaxed into his arms. "Did you miss me?" he joked, I then burst into tears as I buried my head into his chest. Troy's body tensed, "What happened?" anger bubbled in his voice as I pulled on his t-shirt.

"Dude, that's between you and her. I was just getting ready to leave, see you guys at graduation," Dylan slid by the door as I cried into Troy's chest. "Are you okay?" he asked, his arms rubbing against mine. "I don't know what's wrong, I know what's wrong but I don't know how to tell you," I began to cry harder as Troy lowered me down to the bed.

"Hey, hey," I took a deep breath as my body shook, "Have you been like this the past three days?" he asked me; he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I don't know," I whispered, I am just so confused. My mind thought, as I didn't want to say anything I was going to regret. "I'm confused, im tired, im scared." I admitted nervously.

"What are you scared of?" he asked, my lips trembled as he then frowned. "Oh Brie," I crumpled in his arms as he stroked my back softly and he held me. "Babe, I know," he couldn't finish as I sobbed in his arms. "I don't want to lose you," I cried, "You are not going to lose me." He whispered he adjusted me so he could see my face as we lay in my bed.

"You are the one who wants to stay in New Mexico and,"

"Brie," he finally said, his voice firm, "Relax, we have to work that stuff out." He said, "Then let's work it out." I begged, he chewed on his lip, "Gabs, if you are going to live in the dorm then,"

"Troy, it don't care if I live in the dorm, I don't know how many roommates I will have, all I know is I want you there with me. I don't know if I can't do it any other way. I want to be with you the entire time I can and yes, I have to visit my siblings and brother, you have to go home too but knowing that you are going to come back to me."

Troy's eyes caught mine as he nodded, "Okay." He said his words were soft in my ears as I then just lay next to him. Curling up next to him and he wrapped his arms around me, my tears began to dry as he kissed me softly. "We hired your dad's agent." He whispered into my ear, "He spoke highly of you."

My lips quivered as I shook my head, "Can we please just not talk about baseball."

"Sore subject huh?" I nodded as I just held onto him, "What else do we need to workout?"

A let out a shaky breathe, "Well I requested a dorm with three roommates and we all had our own room, so you could just live there with me if they let us, of course you can go home, I just, I am already not liking that you are leaving. I hate that you are leaving and even if we do not go the baseball route then you are going to LSU and then it's harder."

"So I think that I should spend three weeks with you and then go home for two and repeat?" I shrugged, "I guess that can work." He squeezed me, "It's going to suck while you are in college."

"Troy, I am going to get a job." Troy's arms rubbed my sides as he pulled me into his arms, "I don't know how we will get through this but we will." He held me as I felt the pit in my stomach grow; I was glad he got a good agent but I wasn't sure how I felt about this anymore.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

Gabi lay in my arms as she slept next to me. My mind flickered from one thing to the next, how she broke down in tears when she saw me. How she said things that confused her and wishing that things could be different. It almost made me not want to play baseball but I did, that's all I wanted to do was to play baseball.

I stroked her hair as I sighed softly. Her room had grown dark and I thought about the last month and how much I wasn't here for her. How much baseball I had been playing and her dad not here. The guilt ran through me as I felt bad and that was almost enough to call Dan and say I am just going to do the college route.

My heart sank as she jumped and then pulled on my shirt to pull me closer. I wrapped one of my legs through hers as I pulled her closer. I felt bad and I loved her and that's why I knew I had to work something out with her in New York. She can travel more than I can but I just wish that she would not need me like that.

She needed somebody there when her dad was away, she found that with me and now it was happening to her all over again. I sighed as my phone vibrated as I shifted slowly, only to see Dan had sent me a text message.

_Glad we could agree on terms. See you next week?_

_Yes._

He was coming here next week as a few clubs wanted to already talk deals, people had there first round picks in place as it seemed to me but I didn't know anything, it vibrated once more as I knew my mom would be calling me anytime but right now I just wanted to be here with her. Her eyes were peacefully hidden from my view, her lips even and her hair swept over the pillows.

"Troy?" I turned my head to see Kylie standing there, "Yea?"

"Everything okay? I heard her crying earlier."

"Yea," my voice was rough around the edges, my phone began to ring as I cursed lightly underneath my breath, as I couldn't find it. I then hit ignore as my mom's face appeared, to that point it was already too late and Gabi was stirring, I hung my head, "Troy?" she questioned, I nodded as I pushed back some of her hair.

"Did you have an okay nap?" my eyes glanced over her as she snuggled in my arms. Her eyes falling close, "I guess,"

"I gotta go home," he whispered, "I have to do some homework and see my siblings."

"Okay," she rolled onto her back as she turned her head, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I shouldn't act like this because I knew what I was getting into."

"You probably didn't plan on falling in love like you did." I said stroking her cheek, I leaned over to kiss her lips and she pulled me down. "I love you so much Troy, don't forget that okay?"

I nodded as I kissed her once more, "I love you too baby girl,"

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

The rest of spring break seems to pass by in a dull boring matter. I felt my eyes nod as I laid in the living room as I watched the twins. They were both crawling, a laugh escaping Lilly's throat.

The Yankee's game was on TV and I looked back to see Troy sleeping on my couch behind me. He came here after baseball practice and crashed. Our first day back was today and we had a whole two months before we got our break again. I reached up to touch Troy's hand, as he didn't move but he was tired, it was only fair.

My volleyball had ended after a rough go at regionals, so we didn't qualify for anything else. We were done and I was done with volleyball. I sighed again as my mom walked in the door with dinner.

"You ready to eat?" she asked, I nodded my head as I wasn't to happy at all this week even though Troy and I had fun the last two days. Going bowling and just hanging out, Troy seemed to be distracting me and school did well with that. I shook Troy awake gently as he was groaning. We were going to go to his house later tonight to hang. Luke and Emily wanted to see me so we agreed.

I then was going to come back home and try to figure out how everything was going to work. It made sense that during the season we would just Skype and have fun when we could but it was off-season that seemed trickier. Casey at spring training had offered to just be part of a club because you both do a lot of flying.

"Come on, dinner is here." He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he picked up his hat and then got up. He was in his baseball pants still with a dirty practice shirt. He kissed me on the head softly, "I love you," he whispered, "I love you too,"

We held hands through dinner and we were happy. I loved him but something didn't set right in my stomach, once we finished our dinner, to go orders from our local market.

We ate and talked about the day back at school. It as becoming easier at school, the seniors didn't have to do as much and we got all of our rights back to us. Prom was in a month and we were searching for a Prom dress, the wound only grew bigger as my dad wouldn't be here for that either. I suddenly just wanted to go upstairs to my room and sleep.

"Hey, you okay? You are zoning out." Troy joked, "Do you think I can reschedule seeing Luke and Em?" I asked him, Troy raised his eyes to mine as he nodded, "Of course, are you okay?" he asked me, I nodded my head as I shrugged, "I'm just tired."

I knew the line went right through Troy and it came right back out but he didn't confront me in front of my mom. I thanked him silently as I let myself get up from the table and clear the dishes away. Once I was done, Troy came into the kitchen as he grabbed me at my waist. His fingers pressed into it as I leaned my head down to his chest.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, "More like a hundred dollars," I grumbled, Troy pulled back as he dug out his wallet and then began to flip through as he handed me a hundred dollars. I laughed quietly as I gave him back his money as I laced our fingers together. "What do you think I am thinking about?" I asked him.

"Us," he said with a small frown, "Do you want to go talk outside or in your room?"

"Outside would be nice," I told him, "Come on," he dragged me gently as we went out to my patio as he pulled me down into a chair with him. "Please, don't worry okay? I know that's all you can think about but we are going to be together. Haven't we decided that you are going to spend a lot of the summer with me and then you will go to school, we will be separated for a month before we go there?"

I nodded, "Yea, I just," I tapped my fingers against the chair, "I just am not ready for all of this, I want to be with you all of the time and just be in your arms."

"I know you do."

"You are going to make new friends and want to go see them or move in with them."

"Never." He hugged me as he kissed my temple and we lay outside for a little while until Troy had to go. I kissed him for a long moment and then he walked out the door.

"Honey, are you okay?" I turned to face my mom as I shook my head as she pulled me into her arms. "It's going to be okay, okay? You have to have faith in this,"

"I don't want to be left alone." I cried my mom held me in her arms as she shook her head. "You'll never be left alone."

* * *

><p>Troy played with my hair as we sat in class together. "Do you want to play hangman?" he asked me, I nodded as he pulled out a piece of paper and he began to spell something out as he put a letter chart next to it. I pointed to the A and it wasn't in there.<p>

"I" I mouthed quietly, he wrote one in as I guess the rest of the vowels. The rest of the vowels took place, as I knew what the word was, I took his pencil as I wrote it in. He smiled and nodded as it was my turn but he shook his head.

"I have a better one," he said, I gave it to him and he spelled another word out. It was eight letters long, I knew exactly what it was as I wrote in baseball and then a note of that is better? He laughed quietly as he leaned over and then he pulled something out of his bag and handed it to me.

It was a baseball and in the dark light I had trouble. I held it up as I then smiled, a blush creeping up on my cheeks. _Will you go to prom with me? _I took the pencil from him as I wrote out a message as he filled it in.

_Yes. _A smile crept onto my face as I leaned into him; this is why I loved him. This is why I didn't want anything to happen. I was so excited for Prom now, I was excited for the end of the school year but I was not excited for June.

* * *

><p>We found out Prom was three weeks before graduation, our picnic and Troy's senior night were all coming up fast. I searched around for my calculator as a knock came at my balcony. I looked up to see Troy standing in my doorway. He was almost pacing as I got out of bed and I unlocked the door. I opened it as he pulled me into his arms.<p>

"Uh Troy?" I questioned, he squeezed me tighter as he then pulled back, "You know how much I love you right?"

"A lot…"

"Yes, indeed," He smiled as he squeezed me close to him. He gave me a thing of flowers as he kissed me, "Did you need something?" I asked him, he shook his head and then gave me a big smile. "Of course not. I just, I needed to tell you that I loved you so much."

I was almost in tears as he then brought out a movie and chocolate. "How did you know?" I asked him, "You were shoving Advil down your throat like it was candy."

I gave him a smile as I was almost in tears. He popped in the DVD as he lay down in bed with me. He slowly massaged my tummy as he kissed my temple and hugged me. We watched The Notebook together, totally forgetting about my homework. "This is what I am going to miss." I whispered, "You surprise me like no other."

"There will still be surprises."

"I know but you wont be there."

"You don't know that."

"I guess not but still," he finally sighed as he rubbed my stomach some more. I had tweeted that I had the best boyfriend ever and what he had done for me, girls were jealous as I snuggled into him. My eyes closed as he held me tight against him and we held each other as we ate chocolate. His phone buzzed a few times as he would respond to texts.

"Dan is pushy," he mentioned with a slight laugh. "Dan is a good guy,"

"He is looking out for me, that's the truth right there."

"Do you have to go home?" I asked as I didn't want him to move as the credits of the movie rolled up and he shrugged, "I can ask my mom if I can stay, I don't think they will object much."

"I am warm, my cramps have seemed to magically disappear and you are my pillow."

He smiled and texted somebody, I closed my eyes as I knew this past week had been an emotional one due to my period. I will be better next week, my head on straight, no more tears, as I was ready to face the world with my boyfriend.

"Go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." He whispered into my ear, he held me tighter against him as I knew he was going to stay and I knew he was going to be there when I woke up and that made me sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, too cute. Well kind of, its becoming stressful for Gabi and Troy, do you think it will all be okay? Let's hope so!<strong>

**Hope you have a good Sunday! I will update again on Christmas! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	40. Only Yours

Chapter 40 – Only Yours

I fixed my shirt as I glanced in the mirror. It was a picture of Troy pitching on the black t-shirt; I paired it with a pair of jeans and my Toms. It was senior night at the baseball field, Troy's last game of the season as his team hadn't done so hot this year, they were going to go on to districts but nothing was going to be at home.

We had to get through a day at school and it only seemed fitting for Troy to pitch at his senior night. Marcus was going to catch him and it was going to be an emotional night as this was there last game together at home. Troy knew it was going to be tough and he was going to be emotional. Dan was going to be out here at the game tonight so I was going to say hi.

Prom was on Saturday, my dress was ready to go and hanging in my closet. My shoes were bought and I was excited to go with Troy. Our group consisted of Chad and Brooke, Taylor and Johnny, Casey and Marcus, Troy and I, and Brandon with Kelsi and Sharpay with Cameron. We were getting a Limo to go downtown as we were going to eat and hang out before going to prom.

Our parents were letting us get a hotel room down there as I swear they knew we were having sex. They almost didn't care anymore as long as they weren't around and no kids were around.

I picked up my school bags as I was graduating in three weeks. Three weeks and I will be done with high school. NYU was set up and I had my dorm assignment, Troy was more than ever being signed, Dan wouldn't leave the man alone anymore. This club was offering this and this club was offering this, of course it came right on down to how the draft worked out but his signing bonus was going to be large.

He wouldn't tell me anything but he wasn't going cheap; he was going in the first five picks, first round. Dan confirmed that for him the other day as I ran my fingers through my messy hair.

"Big game tonight?" my mom asked as I grabbed a banana as I leaned against the counter. Cameron had already began to walk around at eleven months old, Lilly was just beginning to even want to walk around with her hands on the little toy to guide her. Cameron was up and eating as he gave me a big cheesy grin. He was so much like my dad, Lilly looked just like me when I was little.

I ruffled his hair, "I gotta get to school. I have to get gas and then I was going to buy Troy a coffee." I kissed Cameron's head and then went to my mom and kissed her cheek. "Give Lil a kiss for me." I said as I stuffed the banana in my mouth. My mom nodded as I walked out of the garage and into my car. I started it up as it was just going to sit here because I wasn't taking my car to New York. I was not brave enough to drive on those streets.

Driving my car to school, I jammed out to Taylor Swift and I got gas at the local gas station before I went to Starbucks to grab a drink for Troy and myself. I drove the short distance to school from Starbucks and parked right next to Troy. He was at the baseball fields, he was doing some hitting with Gary and Lance as they were playing in a league right now but would be done before the end of the school year.

It was something to get the boys to play together before they all leave to go separate ways. Cody and Troy seemed to be emotional about the whole thing; he wanted to catch Troy for what seemed like forever. It was there rival game tonight and Cody would be there. I knew they weren't going to like it and Troy was already a mess.

As the boys were grouping together, I could point Troy out from here as he was talking to Gary. He then hugged one of them before he went walking towards me. He kept his head down as I knew he was going to change by his car, I slid onto my car's trunk as I then watched him walk towards me. He gave a smile once he noticed me.

"I love your shirt," he said as he walked closer, I looked down to see it as I gave him a smile as I then gave him the drink. He gave me a peck on the cheek, "You are the best."

I smiled as he stripped down to his sliding shorts and pulled on a pair of black slacks and a red bottom up shirt. "Oh somebody had to get dressed up today," he gave a small smile as he rolled up his sleeves and then he tugged on a pair of Nikes.

"Way to ruin it," I said shaking my head with a small laugh, "Hey, I am not wearing dress shoes at school."

"Unless you are dancing."

"Of course."

He put his arm around my waist as we walked into the school. He still had his ERA under 2, they were excited and the school was a buzz. Troy kissed my cheek softly as we went to our lockers and we both spun the combination. We both had the same picture tucked in the corner, I then had a picture of my dad and I plus one of the twins.

A smile crossed my lips as Troy touched my back softly, "I am going to go off to the gym and finish my coffee, and my dad can get you a pass if you want to come too."

"Yea, I would like that." Troy seemed surprised as I usually went to homeroom but what the hell, this once would be perfectly fine. Troy and I walked down laughing, as we already knew we had won best couple for the yearbook and now we entered the gym to see Jack there. He was pulling out some stuff as he glanced up to see Troy standing there.

"Hey, Gabi and Troy,"

"Can you send an email to Darbus?" he asked motioning towards me. "Of course." He gave a smile and then when settled onto the bleachers. "Luke and Emily are coming tonight, they don't know the importance of this game but,"

"What importance?" I asked, "Okay, well not importance but emotion."

"You will be fine," I told him as I pinched his arm, "I will be the one in tears," Troy gave me a smile as he kissed the top of my head. Jack came back out again as he sat next to us. "How was hitting?"

"Okay," Troy mentioned, "It doesn't seem as important since the first few teams that are looking are in the American League."

"Means nothing." Jack said as he sat down, Jack looked worn and tired, he knew how much this was meaning to Troy and he knew he had put enough effort in to get him here. I closed my eyes as I let my head lean against Troy's. "Dad, you look tired." Troy mentioned, "I am. You and your whole baseball life is getting crazy."

"Just you wait dad," a smile crossed my features as Troy and his dad talked banter back and forth until I finished my coffee. Once the bell rang, we both got up and we walked out of the gym. Our hands were connected as we walked to our first class together, I couldn't have asked for a better morning.

* * *

><p>School let out as Troy was standing by his locker, I walked up behind him as I wrapped my arms around his waist and I let my head fall onto his back shoulder blades.<p>

"So I am going to treat you to a pregame dinner and then I will take you to your game." He laughed, "Babe, I was going to go out with the guys," he said as he pushed his backpack in and he put a few books into the bag. "Oh well," he laughed as he turned around, "I was kidding. I would love for you to take me out for my pregame meal."

I grinned as we walked out hand and hand but I directed him to the other side of the door. "I am going to drive."

"You are going to drive my truck?" he asked, I nodded as I pushed him to the other side. "Of course I am." I climbed into the driver seat, as I had to adjust his settings on his seat as he groaned, "You just had to do that didn't you?" I gave him a smirk as I reversed and got on. I drove as he smirked at me. "You are taking me to our spot huh?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said as I pulled through the mountains and then I pulled up to the spot we had been here before. Where we had sex before and where I just loved him. We both climbed out as we went to his tailgate, I laid out a blanket and there was food already back there I had my mom drop off for me.

Troy gave a smile as we dug into a fest of food that was all of Troy's favorites. I could see his baseball bag in the back of his truck as we both ate and talked as he sighed as he gave me a look. "Two scouts are coming tonight, Dan told me during school today. That's what I meant by importance." He said, "Oh,"

"Also emotional of course, I mean it is emotional and it always will be but I just," I laid my hand on his arm, "Troy, its fine, stop blabbering. Which two scouts?"

"Houston and White Socks," he murmured, I took a deep breath as I moved over as I sat down into his lap. The view from our spot overlooking the big town and the beautiful area. He wrapped me up into his arm and he lowered his head into my shoulder. "I wish Cody was catching me tonight. He relaxes me, I mean Marcus is good and all but God, Cody is just my best friend."

"I will seat behind the plate tonight, where you can see me." I whispered into his ear. He kissed me softly as he grinned, "Thank you," Troy's phone vibrated and he sighed, and "I gotta get back."

"Of course. Do you have your clothes?" I asked Troy nodded as he pulled out his bag and he cocked his head, "Can you drive again?" I nodded as he leaned in to kiss my cheek. "This was wonderful and the cookies were the best." I smiled as he went around to the other side of the truck to get in. I sighed as I leaned against his car as I let out a deep breath.

"Gabs you coming?" I took in the scene once more and I nodded, "Yea, I am coming."

* * *

><p>Troy was warming up with Marcus when Cody's team showed up. Troy looked there way only for him to tug on his hat and keep focus. He knew that was going to be a way of life, he knew he was going to make friends and they were going to be traded and pushed around. He knew that was going to happen but then again, he has played baseball with Cody for more than fifteen years. They have been together since t-ball and they were best friends.<p>

Even Chad couldn't break up that bond when he moved to town when Troy was in 1st grade. I think he wish he could but he couldn't. I sighed softly as I rubbed my nose as the ball clicked against the bat. Gary and Lance scooted into the bleachers, as this was 90% of their players on this field. "Troy looks like an emotional wreck." Lance murmured, "His curveball isn't curving,"

"Why don't you help him fix that?" I said as I leaned forward, "He idolizes you guys and will listen. I can only do so much." Lance scooted off the bleachers, as he didn't say a word. The field had red and white streamers, posters of the guys and balloons. That didn't matter though. That didn't matter at all because there was a much bigger stake at this game then celebrating. Some college scouts were here too and I knew this was going to be a nerve-wracking game.

Troy came from the warm up area as he tucked his glove underneath of his arm and took a drink of Gatorade. Lance was talking to him as he nodded and then adjusted his hat once more. A small smile crossed my lips as I reached for my tight bracelet that he could wear. I got up off the bleachers and I walked over as Lance walked away.

Troy smiled as I poked my fingers through the holes. He scrunched up his face as he looked at me confused. He then took it and smiled, "Wear it. So I am right there."

He gave me a smile as he slipped it on, "I have to get it approved but I think it will be okay." He said with a smile, "If it's not, just shove it in your pocket or if it bugs you while you pitch just shove it in your pocket."

He smiled as he gripped my hand, "Good luck Troy, play hard."

"I always do."

He walked off as I sighed, "Gabi," I turned around to see Dan standing there. "Hi Dan," I said softly, "I haven't talked to your dad in a while, how is he?"

"Good, good," I said quietly, "Playing baseball like a pro," I said with a crooked smile, "Ready for your boyfriend to be doing the same thing?" he asked, I frowned and took a deep breath. "I guess."

"So no?" I nodded my head, "So no." I glanced at him, "I have known you since you were little. You love your dad and hates what he does."

"No, I hate that he is away so much. I love that he plays baseball for a living, I don't want it any other way but I miss him."

"So you aren't ready for your boyfriend to do it too?"

"I was not meant for this life. I need people there." He nodded, "Understood but he is going to go, early,"

"That's what he tells me."

Dan smiled, "I am going to go watch some of these other kids since I already signed him." I lowered my head as I then looked up, "Dan," he turned around, "Be good to Troy, I know you have some of your ways but please, be good."

His eyes soften as he nodded, "Of course." He walked away as I looked at the field and knew I had to go sit behind the plate, to relax him. The game was beginning to start as I relaxed against the bench.

* * *

><p>They had won. Troy had won the last game of the season at his high school field. They all cheered on the field as they were excited, they shook hands and once Troy and Cody got to each other they embraced each other into a hug.<p>

I took a fast picture and when they separated they shoved each other, nothing could separate those two. Once they all left the field, Troy stood on the field as he looked around. I got up off the bleachers as I hopped through the dugout and on to the field as he kicked the dirt around. I went over as I stood next to him. "Great game," I told him, he looked at me as he then shifted away as he nodded. "Yea, I guess,"

"Troy, you played fantastic." He crossed his arms and he shook his head. "I'm going to miss this field."

I put my arm around his waist as I drew him close to me. "Just wait and see the fields you get to play on here in the future, those are the fields you are going to miss" His eyes scanned the field as he gave me his sad blue eyes. "There is nothing like this field. The spirit, the heart, and the big ass wildcat in middle of the field."

He gave a big smile as he then his gripped my hand, "But our kids will come here someday right? And hopefully they enjoy it as much as I did."

"Our kids huh?"

"Why not?" he questioned, "It all depends," I told him quietly, "It all depends."

"With you by my side I can do anything, I can challenge anything and this is where home is." He said pointing to home plate. "That was cheesy," I told him with a laugh. "I know," I shoved his shoulder gently, "Come on, why don't we go and catch up with the team for dinner."

"Yea lets go." I began to walk off, my shoes sliding in the dirt as Troy stood on the dirt and he glanced around once more as he then smiled. "You coming?" I asked, Troy nodded, "Yup, right behind you."

* * *

><p>I woke up as I rolled on to my side to see Troy had gone home at some point last night. It was officially prom day. Sharpay and Taylor were going to come over and get ready with me as the other girls were going with the others.<p>

My mom had been nice enough to get us a hairdresser and a makeup artist for our last dance, our senior Prom. My door burst open, as my mom was giddy, this is what she lived for. "Come on Gabi, I made you breakfast and it's a great day," A smile flirted with my lips as I sat up; my hair was ruffled as I got up. "We have a long fun day ahead of us!" she cheered.

"Oh mom,"

"Your grandmother is watching the twins all day until pictures and then ahh," I laughed as I got out of bed, my mom dragged me down the stairs as she set out a buffet of a breakfast. "Do you know what time Troy went home last night?" I asked, "Oh midnight?" she said as if she wasn't exactly sure. I nodded as I ate the pancakes, the fruit, some yogurt and eggs before I had to push the plate away, stuffed.

"Your dad called me and said he wished he could be here today. He wants to talk to you later."

"Okay." I said as I took in a deep breath, "Graduation is in three weeks,"

"I know! Your party is in two,"

"Okay,"

Once we finished cleaning up breakfast, Taylor and Sharpay showed up. I had to shower and relax. We were all going to get a manicure and pedicure together before we had to get ready. "We will see you in a little bit," I said as I kissed my mom on the cheek. "What color is everybody getting?"

"My dress is a nude color with silver." I said as I picked up a sparkly black, "With black shoes," I said, the girls both picked out a color. Pink for Sharpay and a blue for Taylor. There dresses were sitting at my house as we got our nails done, we all talked and chatted.

"I am so excited," Taylor said, "Last year was okay but this year," she smiled as the break up from Chad had been going better than we all expected. I scooted down in my chair, I flipped through magazine as they finished up my toes, my nails done and I felt my gut twist.

We all got up and headed back to my house, we ate a small lunch as we were going to an expensive dinner tonight. We were going to go to the steak house on the downtown area. We all gathered in my house as the hair lady and makeup artist were already there. I was seated in the makeup artist while Sharpay got hair.

My mom was giving us water and we were all laughing and jamming out to music as they guys were probably playing some sort of video game, hanging out not getting ready but an hour before pictures.

Prom went to midnight but we were getting the hotel room on the downtown area where the dance was held. The lady did my makeup as we all routed as I waited and it was my turn to sit.

I wondered around the house, texted Troy, and snacked carefully. A smile twisted on my face as Troy made a small comment. I rolled my eyes as we all switched again, "I was thinking a classy messy bun," the lady, Eleanor, said "Or we can do a messy bun that comes around that lays on your shoulder."

"You have seen the dress, I completely trust you." I told her with a small laugh. "Okay, that's what I love to hear." She rambled on and on about these other girls she had done this before and how picky they were. She did do this while tugging and styling my hair. Putting in bobby pens in here and there, once she was done she laid her hands on my shoulders.

"Good choice in your tank top," she said with a small wink, I laughed as I got up, and my mom had been snapping pictures all afternoon. Once the clock hit four, Taylor, Sharpay and I went upstairs.

We all grabbed our dresses as we undressed carefully not to mess up make up or hair, we put on the right garments as we pulled on our dresses. We all had floor length dresses. Sharpay's was a light pink; it went to her waist nice and tight, fitting every single curve. Then it flamed out as it was almost like little soft feathers and it went to her ankles.

A grin suspense on her face as she glanced at the mirror, most of the back was cut out as it had a few straps in the back and then went smooth right before her butt.

Taylor looked gorgeous, as did Sharpay; Taylor was in a long navy blue dress. It was simple and it was strapless, just like Sharpay's. It hugged the curves of her sides and it then floored out in a beautiful straight manner. Her hair was down in curls, Sharpay's hair in a high up do. There makeup flawless and beautiful.

"Gabi, you look so beautiful." Taylor said with a small laugh, "We all look beautiful," I corrected, we all gathered in a group hug as I gave them all a smile. "You are the only one that's going to get anything tonight," Sharpay said as she turned her head. "Well its because I have been in a relationship with him for over a year."

That was right, Troy and I had celebrated our year anniversary at a fancy restaurant and then we spent the night under the stars, at my request. I smiled softly as I thought about the night as we made love for most of it. We had both turned off our phones despite our parents and returned late. We were both grounded for two weeks but we didn't care.

It was well worth it in the end. "Gabi," I looked up to see my mom grinning in the doorway, "You have a visitor," I rose my eyebrows as I picked up my heels as she took me in, "God, you look beautiful honey," she said with a soft smile. She gave me a hug as I still wondered who was downstairs. Dylan had final exams, Kat had her Prom next week so maybe her, Cody maybe?

I sighed as I began to walk down the stairs; my phone was placed in my manicure hands as Troy was saying he was one his way over. Once I hit the bottom step, I heard somebody take in a gust of breath as I looked up.

I dropped my cell phone against the ground as I stared. Tears welled up in my eyes as I walked a few feet forward and my dad looked down at me. "You are so beautiful," he whispered as he looked at me. I choked on my tears, as I am glad the makeup artist was still here.

He hugged me against his body as he held me. He held me tightly and I then pulled back. "Aren't you supposed to be playing tonight? You are already taking a game off for my graduation." I said he gave a soft smile, "Don't worry about it okay?" I hugged him tightly as he kissed my forehead. "You do look beautiful."

I thanked him as they touched up my makeup as the doorbell rang. My dad went off to answer it as he had one of the twins in his hand. "Mr. Montez?" Troy's confused voice came at the other end of the room as the makeup artist finished. "Thank you,"

"Redoing your makeup was well worth it." She smiled as I got up and smoothed out my dress. I walked forward as Troy was standing in the living room, his suit crisp and his vest black and a nude color tie.

We matched to a T as he glanced up to catch me for the first time. His hair was swept back and his eyes were the bluest I have ever seen them. His mouth dropped slightly but he recovered as a smile flickered over his features. "You look so beautiful," he whispered as he walked closer to me. He wrapped me up into a hug as he kissed the top of my head.

My dress was a nude color, from my breasts and to the top of my knees was covered in little fake jewels. Midthigh, the dress split open as it let one leg be seen and my black high heels that sparkled. My toes shoving out the front to see my pedicure. The jewels were on the bottom and around the back as Troy then pulled out the beautiful corsage.

He slipped it carefully onto my wrist as I then pinned his to his suit. I leaned forward to kiss him carefully as the rest of our group showed up. We went outside to take plenty of pictures and to hang out. My dad and I got a lot of pictures together as this was the only dance that he would be attending or seeing me off too until my wedding probably.

Troy and I got a bunch of pictures with both sets of parents and the twins. Luke and Emily took pictures with Troy and I as Luke requested. We all in our group had our pictures taken together and the warm breeze swept over us as we were all laughing when the limo pulled up. My dad walked over as he brushed a strand of stray hair out of the way.

"I'll see you in three weeks okay? That big day." He said with a smile, I hugged him tightly, "I love you daddy, thank you for coming." I whispered, he smiled and nodded as he held me tight against him. He choked up as he kissed my forehead, "Be good okay? Call me when you go to the hotel room and don't be stupid."

I gave him a laugh and nodded, "I love you Gabi and you are so beautiful, I am proud to be your dad and I am glad I didn't miss this moment." I bit on my lip as I kissed his cheek, all scruffy and baseball proof as I hugged him once more. "I love you dad and I am glad you could be here for this moment."

* * *

><p>The dance was fun. We all had a blast at dinner and we danced our little butts off. Troy hadn't strayed from my side really and he kept me protected. We both checked into the hotel as we made it up to the room, the kissing began in the elevator and I barely stopped long enough to get the door open. He unstrapped my shoes carefully before he slowly kissed up my leg.<p>

I moaned as I tugged off his jacket and he kicked off his shoes. There seemed to be an unlimited supply of condoms in our room, I could only think of our parents when Troy put one on. Of course, after three rounds of love making, we were both exhausted. I snuggled right next to Troy as he stroked my hair "I had fun tonight." He said with a small smile, I nodded my head, "It was the best dance I had ever attended." I told him with a truthful smile.

"What time is checking out tomorrow?" Troy asked, "Noon," I told him; he gave a sly smile as he leaned forward to kiss me. The kissing once seemed to start a whole chain reaction, I knew some people who had heard about our sex life, were amazed we didn't have a kid yet but in all reality we were doubled protected.

Birth control and a condom, to be double sure, I knew we could handle it if we did have a kid but now wasn't the time. We both had dreams were chasing and we wanted before we settled down. "Troy," I asked, as we lay in the dark room together. "Hmm?" his voice was half asleep as I turned on my side to look at him. "What's going to happen?" I asked him, "What do you mean?"

"Like when you are away."

"Gabs, we have talked about this a hundred times before." He said his fingers traced my jaw as he kissed me. "Besides Skype, Face time and etc.,"

"Well if you mean our sex life well then our nights reunited our going to be long ones," he said with a small smirk, "Again, not what I am talking about."

He sighed frustrated, "Then what are you talking about?"

"Keeping our love to one another close." I asked, "Doesn't that fall under the Skype, Face time and etc.?" he questioned, "I guess but you won't be showing up at my doorstep and giving me flowers and chocolate when I am on my period. You wont take me to our special spot in the mountains. You can't give me those little surprises that I love from you."

"Gabi, our love is stronger than ever and let me tell you something, all summer you are going to be with me. We are going to crash together and then when school starts, we will only be separated for about two months."

"About?" I questioned, "It depends if I do instructs or not."

"If you do?"

"Then it could be three months," he said softly, my eyes melted as he gently brushed away some of my loose hair. "I know, its only going to make me better though so please, bare with me." He whispered, "this isn't going to be the easiest ride, we have to have so much trust and faith in one another and that's not a lie."

I looked up at him as I cuddled into him, "We have less than a month. What happened to eleven months?" I asked him, my words pressed against his ear. "I don't know but it was one hell of an eleven months. Just think of all the memories we had together, the many moments that we laughed until it hurt and the memories of making love to one another. The Bahamas and our spot, looking at the stars, Thanksgiving when I met your family or when we went to Colorado."

A smile curved over my lips, "This was before we were dating but when we went to New York,"

"That was because you got to play with some pros," I told him, "Yea but still and when you came back from New York and confessed your love for me, that was something else. When you told me about your dad and all of that stuff, that's the stuff we have to think about when we are separated. We are going to make new memories as we take New York by storm when we are together."

A smile lifted to my lips as I cuddled up to Troy, "I love you," I whispered as I played with his hairs on the back of his neck. "I love you too Brie and thanks for sticking this ride out with me. I know how much this sucks for you."

"Something you can forever think about is just a little while ago while we danced slowly to Chasing Cars, how beautiful you looked and the smile as you repeated the words back to me as you have heard that song a million times. That is a memory I will forever have of you and will never let go because that is special and that is what I live for."

I smiled as I rolled on top of Troy as I kissed him deeply and slowly. "My favorite memory of us as to be when you swung me onto your back and you ran around the bases with me or when you kissed me on the mound, your uniform dirty and your face smudged with eye black, those little moments where I felt like we were the only ones there."

He brought me down for another kiss as he held onto me for the longest time. "I'm never going to let go of you Gabi," he whispered, "You will always be mine."

"I don't want to be anybody else's." I told him quietly, "I just want to be yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas Everybody! I hope you all have a wonderful day and here is my gift to you! Only one more chapter left and that will be posted Sunday! Love you all!<strong>

**As my Christmas Present, can you review? Thanks!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	41. This is it

**Just Remember everybody! There will be a squeal coming out NEXT SUNDAY! So please...just remember that little piece of information. ...Please. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 41 – This is it<p>

I watched him as tears filled my eyes. A smile beamed on his face as he tugged on the hat, his fingers gripping around it and his body leaning back, he looked around for me as I gave him the im okay smile as he went on with it.

I bit down hard on my lip as I didn't know what to do, he shook the guys hand as the clicks began to happen, a laugh came from Troy as tears began to spill down my cheeks. My blue dress pressed against my body as my tears hit the ground more than once. I took several steps back as I tried to keep from breaking into pieces there. I knew what I had to do and nobody was going to like it.

* * *

><p><em>Three Weeks Earlier<em>

"Gabriella Maria Montez," the crowd applauded as I walked across the stage, a smile beamed on my face as I shook a few hands and then held what my diploma was going to go into. I waved to my family section as I could see my dad from here. He was beaming as he held one of the twins. I choked back tears as I went walking back to my seat.

Troy had already walked across; receiving a lot of applause as I walked by him he reached his hand out for support. I squeezed it as my heels clicked back to my row of students. I sat down in my chair as I remember watching ESPN with Troy the morning after Prom, my dad was in the headlines, family man underneath as he had requested an unpaid day to come and be with me on Prom.

The ESPN guys had a hay day, calling it a class act and a supportive day. You don't see many major league guys with kids as old as me. They usually don't have kids until later in life, like Dylan who didn't come until years after his dad's days of playing. My dad was asked to comment and he said that he wouldn't have done anything different, regretting not doing it earlier. He also threw in the rookie needed some time at the bag since he hogged it.

It caused more commotion when he had to leave again for my graduation. He was asked why he just not retire if he was going to keep leaving the team, he ignored them as his team supported him a hundred percent. ESPN had his back but the fans paid to see him play, not some rookie from the minors who has no business that plays there.

Nobody knows that the Yankees success seemed to base off of his or her trades for bigger names. There minor league system was a group full of idiots since the Yankees don't know how to draft very well, not many come through the Yankee's organization, some do but you have to be good to get into the bigs there.

You pray to be traded, people want to be drafted by bad teams as they hope they make it to the scene faster and could one day play for the Yankees, Troy was not going to sign with the Yankees, not a chance in hell. There was less than three weeks away from the first day of drafting; Troy was going to be a live feed in so we were going to have to be at his house.

I was going to have to wear a pretty dress and make myself look beautiful. Everybody seemed to be paying attention this year or maybe the town was as Troy was in the draft. Scouts talked highly of him and his skills. That's all Troy seemed to be doing right now was playing ball. Tonight we were going out to dinner with our families and then spending the night together.

I licked my lips as it was time to throw caps, I stood on my shaky legs and I turned my tassel and threw it up with everybody else. People clapped all around us and we all screamed and jumped around as Troy and I fought the crowd to find each other. Once I found him, I jumped onto his back as I laid my head onto his back.

"Congrats!" we both said together, we laughed as he kissed my hand as we walked out of the hall as went looking for our parents. It seemed to me lately that the only thing that mattered anymore was baseball. Of course Troy was treating me to a lot of dinners, hanging out, and being with me but Dan was busy with him.

He had him doing these camps here and there to get as much of a signing bonus as possible, the minors was rough on a guy so the more money, the better off he will be. You didn't get any money really until you got to the top. Our hands locked as I picked up my cap as we both walked out into the area. I felt like I had slept through most of it but suddenly it hit me that I didn't have to go to school any longer.

Tears perked in my eyes as I kept walking until we met up with both of our parents. My dad scooped me up into a hug as a stray tear ran down my cheek, "You did it sweetie! I am so proud." I gave him a big smile as he wiped the tear away. "You all did great, Gabi you looked beautiful," Jack said as he gave me a hug. My mom and Lucille both gave me one as the twins were then in my arms.

Of course pictures were taken and we all then separated as my aunt and uncle were meeting us dinner. My grandparents caught up with my mom as I hugged them before we all got into the car for dinner.

Troy sat next to me as he stroked my hand. "You do look pretty," he whispered, I had taken off my robe as my red dress showed. It stopped mid thigh and I knew my dad didn't like it but it was okay, I was able to live with that. We had our after grad party that didn't start till midnight. My dad was flying out after dinner back to be with the team and then was with them till the end.

He was on the ballot for the all-star game and was going to probably be going on some roll. It amazed me how many Yankees players always went. Troy and I were mostly quiet on the ride over as I thought of everything. This seemed to be more of a breeze as I felt my stomach twist thinking about the draft in a couple of weeks.

Dylan had flown down just in time for my graduation and I had yet to see him. He was going to meet us at the restaurant. I sighed as I rested my head onto Troy's shoulder, "I love you," he whispered into my ear, "I love you too," I told him, he squeezed my hand tightly as pulled up to the restaurant. We all got out as we stumbled inside, I was tired and was going to get plenty drunk tonight, even though it was school supervised.

Kegs were always set up and they had soda cans that they squirted beer into. The teachers knew but let it slid unless someone was way to drunk for them to control, then the police were involved so people got in trouble. You had to do breath tests, they wanted to avoid that so they just threw their hands up and acted like they didn't see anything.

Troy and I ate, we talked but everything felt stiff and forced. We were both dancing about the subject, trying not to touch it and not to talk about it. Dylan pulled me into a bear hug, "Welcome to the college world," I smiled as I kissed his cheek and thanked him. My dad kissed the top of my head, "Great job sweetie, I love you and will see you in a few weeks okay?"

I nodded as I was going to go see him in mid June. I was going to fly with them somewhere and hang with the team before I spent the rest of the summer at home. My parents nixed being with Troy all summer since I was going to college at the end of the fall. The twins were turning one and my parents think I should just spend some time at home before leaving. I was going to go visit Troy every other weekend and we were going to make it work.

Once we were back at my house, he collapsed back onto my bed. I lay next to him as I curled up next to him. "We got through it," he said kissing my forehead, "I don't know how," I told him quietly, he laughed as he rolled over to push some of my hair away. "I am going to go home and get ready for the after party."

"Wait," I locked my hand with his as he turned around to face me. "Yea?"

"Can we just go to our spot for the night?" I asked, "I just want to be with you tonight." Troy's features softened as he nodded his head, "Yes, of course. You want to sleep over?" he asked, "Yea, I just want to be with you." He kissed the top of my head, "Your wish is my command." I smiled softly as my eyes looked into his.

"I am going to go home and change for that, grab some blankets and stuff, I'll be back in about forty five minutes okay?" I nodded as he walked out of my bedroom. I put on a pair of leggings and a long shirt with a jacket. I texted Taylor and Sharpay that Troy and I weren't coming and we were going to go hang out at our spot.

Nobody knew where our spot was but Troy and I. His dad may or may not know but it was ours. I sat on the bed as I waited for Troy, a million thoughts running through my mind at a minute. I felt like I was walking through my life right now and not enjoying it. I knew I feared that day to come when he would sign the next day and he would have a week left.

I felt my body shudder as my mom walked into my room. "My baby girl all grown up," she said sadly, I looked up as tears formed in my eyes. "Oh Gabs," she cradled me in her arms. "It's okay, high school was such a moment thing and now you are done. You are going to go to college and you are going to be my big girl,"

"I know I am scared." I whispered, "About what?" she asked, "Being alone. Being left behind or ditched."

"Being cheated on," she questioned, I broke down again as she rubbed my back, "That's not going to happen, Troy loves you way too much," she whispered as she hugged me. I nodded as I tried to speak but nothing came out, "Your dad never cheated on me."

"I know," I finally got the words to pour off my chest as I talked about what I was scared of. How I wasn't sure if I could do this and she gave me advice that I needed to hear a long time ago. "Graduation was the easy part," I said with a small shrug, "But June 4th is going to be the hard part."

"You don't have to say goodbye," my mom said, _but I do. _

* * *

><p>Our night of just laying together, having a round of making love to each other and just looking at the stars made it worth wild. We weren't missing out on our last night as being part of the school. The only thing we were missing out on was alcohol.<p>

"Royals, White Sox, Detroit, Houston they are all looking at me seriously. Offering me a deal here and there, White Sox's and Detroit are kind out of the picture, it's a race between Houston and the Royals." He said with a small sigh, "Kansas City is fun," I told him as I let my ear listen to his heartbeat. "I know, I went to that one Kansas City game with you,"

"No, you went to the Yankees stadium to watch the Royal's play." I corrected him, "They are a mediocre team," he voiced his opinion as I sighed, "I am not saying the team is awesome, they are at the bottom of the draft pick but the fans, the nights, the cool spring games and the hot summer games. It's different. You are one of the few teams in the Midwest."

"True," he said with a sigh, "I just, I don't know,"

"Troy, you are going to sign that first round pick no matter what." I told him, I leaned up and rested my body with the elbows. "You are going to 6 million +, LSU is offering you a full ride scholarship on school, your dreams are the pros. I am pretty sure that you are going to sign if you were in the fifteenth round." I tucked a piece of his shaggy hair behind his head.

"I would, unless you didn't want me to." He said quietly, "Of course I want you too. I am not going to stop you from your dreams." I said as I ran my fingers over his body. "I know you won't but I have to read your mind."

"Troy," I said, "Please don't do anything I want you too. You need to play the game or you will not love me in the future. You will resent me and you just wont like me. This sport is made for you and maybe I am not thrilled only because I have been through it but if I was a girlfriend with a normal dad, I would be so excited for you to sign, I am of course excited for you but I am just not ready to lose you like that."

"You aren't going to lose me." He said, his voice upset, "Troy, I am going to lose a piece of you. The little piece of seeing you every single day, the one where I can hold after a bad day, the one who is whole country away." His blue eyes looked into mine as we had declared this spot ours for many reasons. It was ours for the reasons of we had sex here; we gave each other the best Christmas presents, on New Years we watched the fireworks explode in the sky as we kissed until we couldn't breath.

His senior night we spent here, eating and talking. Trying to avoid the ahead events and now we were here, trying to figure out the present. Trying to figure out how we were going to live. We have fought, cried, loved, hugged, and were just happy at the spot. That made it ours forever. Troy had even been cheesy enough to etch our names into a tree.

I remember the smile that beamed at me as he wrote our spot in the gravel one time. I sighed as I looked down at his blue eyes, "I don't know Troy, I just," he sat up as I pulled on a shirt. "You are just are having a bad day," he said leaning forward to kiss me. I nodded as I went along with it, I wanted him to be happy and I couldn't let him change his mind, not now.

We finished the night talking about a different subject. We seemed to both jump at the word baseball, Troy was ready to be there, in the exciting environment and the fast pace of life. I was ready to find a house and stay there forever. Troy only wasn't excited because I wasn't. I had to keep him excited and wanting.

"I think it will be fun, challenging," I told him as the hours crept by. "What?"

"The baseball journey," I said nudging his shoulder, he eyed me as I gave him a smile. "It will be rough but fun right?" he gave me a big smile, "Yea, it will." We spent the rest of the night in good spirits, my stomach churned as I tried to take a deep breath. I struggled as I just lay down against Troy, taking in his scent as I watched him fall asleep and then and only then did I let myself cry quietly.

* * *

><p>I know. He is only going to be away for a few months, I know that this would be easy if I didn't have to be clingy. It surprised me how clingy I was to Troy and I was even more surprised he still wanted to be with me.<p>

I just finished getting ready as I was going over to his house. It was draft day. Three weeks had passed in a breeze. After that night, we played happy couple, swimming, baseball, playing video games together, more baseball, watching my dad play, some more baseball and then we just hung out together. We spent almost every waking minute together.

One house or another, I sat through practices and I went to some of his clinics as the wire began to end. I tugged on the dress and then I pushed my hair around, I fixed my makeup, as I was really happy for Troy. It seemed to be a done deal, one of the top five teams was going to take him and it was going to be an interesting night.

The first round was the only thing done today. On Friday, after the draft is over, he will start talking with the club about what he wants, he has most of his contacts built with three teams two others have not. They haven't talked money yet but they are willing to spend it if they can get it. The Royals hadn't spent that much money in the recent years, Eric Hosmer was a 6 million and Bubba Starling at a 6.1 million in the past five years.

I chewed on my lip softly as I walked downstairs as my mom was going to watch from home. I kissed his on the cheek and then both of the twins who turned one a few days ago. I hugged all of them goodbye as my mom gave me a long hug. "Give Troy a hug for me and a congrats. You stay strong for me okay?" I nodded as I kissed her cheek lightly.

I thanked her as I walked out the door with Troy's favorite cookies. I drove to his house where most of his friends, baseball teammates, Gray and Lance plus Dan were all going to be inside. Dan was going to be on the phone for most of the night working out deals and listening to things happen as we waited patiently.

Pulling up along the curb, the house was already full as if he was drafted tonight, he would fly out tomorrow to whatever club and begin to be introduced around and get to see a few games. On Friday the deals will begin to go down and Dan wasn't greedy like some agents were. I stepped out as I walked across the driveway, between cars as I knocked on the door. I then let myself in as I glanced around for Troy.

Lucille and Luke spotted me first as I greeted them both with a smile. "Gabi! Hi!" Lucille said a big smile plastered on her face as she was wearing her white capris with a nice blouse. "Where is Troy?" I asked, "In the office talking with Dan," she said, I thanked her as I walked to go and find them. "That has to be part of this." He said quietly, Troy's voice strikes me as I took a step back. "Troy, its rare for that to happen."

"There is this girl I love and that's what she wants." His voice seemed to fade, "I don't care about the money, and I want to be out there on the field."

Dan sighed, "Troy this could blow everything out of the water."

"Dan, I am just saying make it happen."

"Troy I love that girl as much as you, I have know her since she was one."

"And I love her like no other, she is my world and baseball is my world. They need to collide and make on big world." His voice was venom as Dan finally sighed as if he was giving up. "Okay, okay, I know how we can do something but you are going to have to be flexible."

"Tell me."

"The only way you are going anywhere is if I work out a deal. If you are content with the money that you will be making, then sure, lets just let the subject go and I won't let them put you on the chopping block unless they ask. I am hoping you become an ace for one of these teams and you take them far that they wont get rid of you and if you want to move, you tell me and we can work something out okay?"

"Fair enough."

I then cleared my throat as I finished walking down the hallway and tapped on the door. Troy whirled around as he gave me a big smile; Dan gave a nod as I walked over to Troy to give him a small kiss. "Hey there superstar," I said with a smile, he winked as he was in white button up with a pair of dark washed jeans.

"Come on, the draft is getting ready to start." Dan waved us off as his phone began to ring. Troy put his hand on the small of my back as all of his family was here. "Are you excited?" I asked, "Of course." He told me, "Are you happy?" he asked, his eyes serious as he glared at me.

"Yes," I told him as I kissed him on the lips. "Eww!" Troy smiled as Luke was holding onto his leg. He picked him up as TV cameras were in his house and a lot of them. I pursed my lips tightly as I walked around, keeping my poker face on the entire time. People congratulated me but I was wondering why. "Hey,"

Cody stood in front of me, he looked a like I did. "Do you wish this was you?" I asked as I stared at Troy pacing around the room, excited and nervous all at the same time. The first draft pick began but Troy wasn't going first, he wasn't going to the Astros like some believed. I was nervous for Troy, as I wanted him to be drafted, I knew I was sending mixed singles but I didn't know what to feel.

I was nervous he wouldn't go in the first round like they predicted. I was nervous that deals would fall through. I was nervous about him being drafted. I mean it was a roller coaster. "No," Cody replied, "This is too much stress. I'll go to school become a teacher and a baseball coach. I'll keep my dream alive while doing everything else I love."

"I am scared," I told him as Troy flashed me a smile; he waved me over as I shook my head. "One minute," I told him holding up a finger. He nodded as I rested against the back of the couch. "You'll do fine. If anybody can handle this it would be you."

"I know I just, I finally found somebody I want to be with forever and he is suddenly going to have to be away for about six to seven months out of the year."

"He gets to do what he has always dreamed of doing. I wondered if somebody like you would stop him but I guess not."

"I don't want to stop him from doing something he loves."

"Troy," Dan came out of the office as he grinned, "Get ready kid, you are officially going in the first six rounds." A buzz broke out in the crowded house as I hugged Cody. "I don't want to lose my best friend either," Cody said, "I'll always be here if you need me." His face as serious as I thanked him, I then went over as I stood behind Troy, his parents on both sides of him.

"You should sit next to me," Troy said as Dan was shuffling around his bag. "No," I told him as I rubbed his shoulder. "I'll stay right here." He smiled at me and his eyes were alert as I kissed the top of his head and squeezed his shoulder. He held onto my hand as I watched the second and third goes. They were taking college players, non-pitchers.

Baltimore was next I gripped onto Troy's shoulders, as they were tense. Once they didn't call his name, I let out a pocket of air. It came down to the Royals or the Cubs. Troy really didn't like the Cubs but if he landed there, he landed there. He wasn't a hot fan of Kansas City but after he went to one game he would be hooked.

"With the 5th selection of the 2013 1st year player draft the Kansas City Royals select," I suspense built up in the room, "Troy Bolton," the group around us yelled and cheer as we were all suddenly live feed from the draft. Dan handed Troy a hat as the speaker finished, saying he was a left-handed pitcher from New Mexico. I leaned forward as I hugged him and kiss his cheek as Luke and everybody else was yelling.

Our group was all cheering as Troy gave a big smile to everybody as he congratulated him on being the fifth overall pick by the Kansas City Royals. My heart sped as they finally moved on to the next group as our coverage was taken day as he clobbered me into a hug. "We did it!" he cheered, my baseball bracelet pressed into him as he gave me a smile and a big kiss. The Kansas City hat was on his head, I adjusted it as I was in tears for him. "Congrats Troy," I said with a whisper as I kissed him. My arms locking around his neck as I then buried my head into his shoulder.

He laughed as he spun me around, "Troy, can we get you for a quick interview." Troy squeezed my hand as he walked off. I gave a sad smile as Cody stood next to me, putting his arms around my shoulder as I leaned into him. He wiped away a few of my tears as Troy smiled brightly. My nerves for him were gone and were replaced with excitement.

Now I only had a few days with him, he would sign a deal, be home for about a week, and off to extended Spring Training. I was happy he was with the Royals, I loved Kansas City and it was fun. "I got your back." Cody said as he squeezed my arm. "We will do this part together," Troy laughed easily as he nodded with a smile as he pointed towards me and he winked before turning back to the camera.

A smile spread over my lips as my phone vibrated, I pulled it out to see a bunch of texts from a bunch of people. Yankees, my dad, Dylan, a few Royals players I knew, and then George Brett, _welcome back. _

I took a deep breath before thanking all of them, on Troy's behalf.

* * *

><p>I stood behind the curtains as Troy laughed with the announcers as we were standing in the TV booth. We were making his rounds, talking with everybody about the draft pick. The game against the Twins was taking place, Kansas City up by two.<p>

"Oh yea, well my girlfriend came with me." Troy said as the fact that his parents weren't coming up until tomorrow. "Who is your girlfriend?" Rex asked, "Gabi Montez," Ryan laughed as he looked at Troy, "Like Alex Montez's daughter? The one who played with the Royals for few short years."

"That would be her," Rex and Ryan both peered over at me. "Wow! That is her," Troy laughed, "Yea, she is pretty amazing." I sighed as I leaned back against the wall, they had came to a conclusion fast about how to sign and how much. They were offering Troy 7.5 million to play, a signing bonus. He was happy about the money and the baseball he would be playing.

Once the inning was finished, they thanked Troy as he came over to me. Rex and Ryan both shook my hand as I thanked them before we walked out. "One more," Troy said as he squeezed my hand, "And then we can go and watch the game."

I nodded my head, as tomorrow was the day he would sign, wanting to get him down to extended spring training. Dayton Moore came over to us as he shook Troy's hand. "Glad we could agree Troy," he said, Troy smiled, "Of course,"

"Tomorrow, one thirty?"

"That's what Dan told me," Dayton smiled before he walked off. "I am so ready," Troy whispered as he kissed my temple followed by my lips. We walked into the radio booth as Troy walked in and introduced himself. The same guy from when my dad was here as he shook my hand. Troy did the radio for an inning before he stretched his limbs out. It was the sixth inning.

"You ready to go down to the seats?" he asked, "Yea," I said with a nod, he took my hand as we walked through the area. We came to our booth and we walked out. We both took a seat in the second level as we were on the first base side. Eric Hosmer played first, Chris Getz at second, Escobar at short and Moose at third. Alex, Frenchy and Cain all stood in the outfield.

I had met Alex, Hosmer, and Moose the last time I came up. Mike and Eric also know as Moose and Hosmer, were best friends on the team. Being drafted around the same time and going in the minors together, it was something that happened. They came up the same year in the bigs and were both really cute. Alex had been here a while, friends with my dad.

My head rested on Troy's shoulder as he rubbed my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I responded, "Don't lie," he said leaning closer to me, "I'm fine Troy," he sighed as he kissed my forehead. "Okay," he whispered. I snuggled up against him as I held his hand, I didn't want to let go but something stirred inside of me saying I was going to.

* * *

><p>I watched him as tears filled my eyes. A smile beamed on his face as he tugged on the hat, his fingers gripping around it and his body leaning back, he looked around for me as I gave him the im okay smile as he went on with it. His smile broad and excited as he located the famous pen. He wrote his name and signed the contract as the cameras began to click.<p>

I bit down hard on my lip as I didn't know what to do, he shook Dayton's hand as the clicks began to happen faster, a laugh came from Troy as tears began to spill down my cheeks. My blue dress pressed against my body as my tears hit the ground more than once. I took several steps back as I tried to breath. In and out, I tried to keep myself together. Troy tugged on the Royal's jersey, 14 printed in the corner and the Royals spilling across his chest.

I wiped away my tears and Jack and Lucille were talking excited. Troy took several more pictures as I remember our night last night. His body tenderly over mine, the peacefully love making, me confessing my love to him and hundred times over and over as I gripped my nails into his skin.

We held onto each other for the longest time as they began to do the press conference. The Bolton spread across the back made me smile as I wiped away more tears. I wanted to crash into his arms as I was at a breaking point. I saw the paper that I wanted to rip up, "You have to do this Gabi, stay strong." I whispered very quietly to myself.

This wasn't going to be easy. This next hour wasn't going to be easy and I knew I was about to do something I didn't want to do and everybody was going to hate but I couldn't put myself through it. I clutched my purse as Dayton Moore thanked the press as he shook Troy's hand. Troy had to do personal interviews and some pictures before he finally walked over to me. He had a broad smile until he saw the tears, his smile faltered as he looked at me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I pursed my lips together as I looked around. "Are you done?" I asked him, I turned my head to the side as I felt my stomach clinch. "I can be if you need me to be."

"If you aren't done, don't worry about it yet." I said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "No, I want know what's wrong. You seem really upset." He said, I looked down as he sounded some what angry, "This is going to take a while," I whispered to him, he nodded, "Let me do the last two interviews and then we can talk okay?" I nodded as he kissed my forehead. He wrapped me in his arms and he took in a deep breath. "I love you," he whispered. My throat closed up. "I love you too." He kissed my forehead once more.

The kiss burned against my forehead. The kiss felt like it was going to stay there forever. That kiss was going make my forehead hot and I already felt sick.

Troy did the next to interviews awful quick as he said something to his parents and he came over to me. His hands touching my bare arms as he then put his hand on the small of my back. He took me a few rooms down as he locked the door and I stood there, trying not to break down because I didn't want to this, not to the one I loved.

"Brie, baby, what's wrong?" Troy touched my arm as I pulled away, turning around to face the field, batting practice was happening as I took a deep breath. "Troy," I said quietly, "I can't do this." My fingers began to shake and my legs were wobbly. My heels seemed to be shrinking because I felt small.

"Brie, I can't hear you," he was standing right behind me as I turned around. Big tears were in my eyes, "I can't do this. I can't put myself through this, I know we have it all worked out but I don't think I able to take the emotional rollercoaster of this. I don't think I am able to watch you everyday over Skype while women flaunt themselves at you or just being apart from you. I don't think I can do it."

Troy's face fell as he shook his head, "No, don't do this, not now. Don't do this to me. God, if you love me Do Not do this to me." His lips were gritted together, his eyes grew and his words were tight. He seemed to be begging, I wish begging would fix this and I would take him back but this wasn't that. I would circle him in my arms and forget I even tried to do this but that wasn't possible this time. I needed a stable life and this wasn't it, a baseball life wasn't stable.

"Troy," I put my hand on his shoulder as tears fell down my cheeks. "I know how much you love me and God Troy, I love you so much. I don't know why I am doing this, I do know why but I don't know how these words are coming out of my mouth. I don't. I just, I know how much I love you and how much I need you." I began to cry harder, "And you not being there is going to hurt. I do love you and this is why I am doing this. I am doing this because I love you so god damn much."

"Then why didn't you tell me before I signed that fucking piece of paper! We could have avoided this! We could still be together!" he asked, his face red and his eyes dark. I choked on a sob as I felt my legs going weak but I held my ground. My body shook underneath of me. "Troy," I said softly, "I am not letting you let go of a dream you have dreamed of since you were a little boy because of a little girl like me. I don't deserve somebody like you, you deserve somebody who can handle being away from you and who wants to be able to handle that. I have done it for too long, saying goodbye to the person I love the most. I just can't seem to do it for twenty more years."

"Brie, you aren't some little girl! You are the most beautiful, caring, funniest, smartest, women I know. You aren't this little girl who I see chasing me, I see my best friend and somebody I love so God damn much that I can't believe we are even having this talk." I knew Troy was on the verge of tears as his voice was shaking. "Troy, I have already been doing this for 18 years and I don't know how much longer I can do this. My dad and I are already going to be separated for the entire year basically and then you too? I just, I don't have the emotional stability to this right now, I wish I did because then I would be laughing with you as we watched the game tonight and make it work but I am just not there right now."

I began to walk towards the door as Troy gripped my hand, "Please don't leave Gabi," he held onto my hand as I closed my eyes. This had to be the hardest thing I have ever done. "Troy," I said quietly, I turned around as my hands cherished his face, the lone tear that worked his way down his cheek. "You need to focus on the game you love, you don't need me here to distract you. I'm just a little bump in the road; you will be fine without me. You are going to go to the minors and you are going to kill it."

"You aren't a distraction," he pleaded, "You are so much more than that. You are my support system, I don't know what I would have done without you Gabi, and I just…I need you."

"You love me like I love you and I don't think that's going to change. I don't think it is Troy but right now, I can't do this and if you love me you will let me go for now. You will let me go and you will forgive me for doing this to you because I will never forgive myself. I will never forgive myself for hurting you like this and hurting myself." I whispered. "How long have you been planning this?" he asked, I closed my eyes, "Probably the past month," Troy nodded his head as he looked up and he ran his fingers over his jaw.

"Why?" he questioned, "Why are you doing this to me today?" tears pooled in my eyes as I didn't want to face this question. "I don't," I shook my head as I slowly began to let the sob creep up my throat.

"You know me one thing Gabi and that would be why!" he voice rose as I closed my eyes as I cried, I sobbed into my hands as he sighed. He then came over and pulled me into a hug. "Because I don't want to say goodbye forcefully, I don't want to say goodbye ever but I have to Troy, I have to say goodbye and if I am going to say goodbye it's going to be on my own terms."

Troy choked on tears as he held me, "You never have to say goodbye." He whispered into my ear, I pulled back as I nodded, the tears streaming down my face. "But I do Troy. I do have to say goodbye and I hope someday, we can see each other again. I hope we can hold each other like we just did but I am not ready for this yet. I thought I was but I am not. You need to go play this sport you love because you are an amazing athlete and I am just a student... I'm just a normal girl in an unique world."

His arms ran down mine as he closed his eyes and nodded. "You still aren't telling me goodbye okay?" I bit my lip as I tried not to cry again. "Troy," I whispered, I then went up to kiss his lips softly. I could taste the salt water on his tongue as he swiped his tongue across my lips.

The kiss last for a few moments, the passion, the spark, the lust, and the love, everything that had grown over the past year held in the kiss. The passion was strong, as Troy seemed to push that into our kiss. Once I pulled apart I hugged Troy tight. I took in his scent of grass, sweat, and his cologne he wears. I was going to remember this smell forever. "I love you so much Troy, I couldn't have been happier this past year but now it's your turn to go and play hard."

I turned around as I was beginning to walk out. Picking up my purse and my fingers clutched the door handle. "I always do." He said quietly, I turned as I took in one last look at him. His figure seemed to drown in the suit, his face red, and his eyes moist. I caught his eyes as I remember the smile on his lips just thirty minutes earlier. That was what I was going to remember but that face I saw was burned into my brain.

I gave him the best smile I could as I walked out. The door collapsed behind me and I walked down the hall, out of Kauffman stadium, and away from the baseball field before I collapsed into my car and then only did I let myself cry for what seemed like hours. I knew what I just did was hard and it was horrible but it was needed for both of us. We both needed to move on and forget the year of our lives that we loved most. We were going to go our separate ways. We were only high school lovers; there was no way we could survive out in the real world. At least that is what I was telling myself.

I turned the key in my car as the tears ran down my cheeks as I drove around the town, trying to spot a place best to call my dad because that's what I needed, my dad.

When he answered, I sobbed hysterically for what seemed like an hour until he finally got me to calm down. "It's over," I sobbed quietly, "This was it."

* * *

><p>…<strong>..Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me. Please please please please please please don't hurt me! I am shielding my face anyways…but guess what, there is a sequal which will debut next week! So it's not over yet or so it seems…hah…okay maybe a little too soon for jokes. I'm sorry, it had to happen and I feel sick to my stomach but THERE IS ANOTHER STORY COMING OUT NEXT WEEK! I PROMISE! …Just so you know what it's called, the next story will be called The Show. If you don't know much about the major leagues, once you hit the professional baseball league they have come to the show so hence the title.<strong>

**I hope you all have a fantastic week even after my horrible start to it with this chapter. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! **

**WELL, if you LOVE me still, I hope you REVIEW since it's the LAST chapter. I know I was MEAN in the last chapter but I would still love REVIEWS! You guys are my best reviewers and I love you for it so go and review and yell at me about how much you hated the ending to this story…but its going to coming for more, am I right? Well have a happy Sunday! **

**Happy New Years BTW! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
